DARTH JEKON: Iron and Blood
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: The Militia have taken Lothal, and now Rhan has plans of expanding their power in hopes of goading the Empire into an all out War. While the Militia spreads across the outer rim making it difficult for the Rebellion. Even Ahsoka and Rhan are growing farther and farther apart. While Ahsoka does everything to keep her son Jericho away from his power hungry father. (Review and I add)
1. Return to Lothal

In the far reaches of the outer rim, three imperial transport ships where under attack by rebel fighters. The light freighter the Ghost flew right into a space battle flanked by two Blue A-wing rebel fighters between the three imperial transports and a rebel blockade runner as the Phantom was already chasing down a TIE fighter while the other imperial fighters hadn't even managed to join the fray. "Making for the freighter." Hera said in the pilots seat of the Ghost "Keep the TIEs off our back." Hera said as she

The man in the other A wing "Split formation, Phoenix 2." A man in a red and white pilot suit wearing a white helmet with a simple visor over his eyes and red wings on his helmet commanded to the other rebel fighter "I'll cut across their axis." He said as he flew over the other ships and then down behind it after a TIE fighter he flew under one of the imperial transports taking it out along with another TIE not docked with it. "Good shot, Phoenix 1! Save some for the rest of us." Ezra said as Phoenix 1 signaled the Ghost.

"Phoenix 1 to Ghost, we've cleared a path for you." He said as Hera swooped in

"Phew, kinda nice having Phoenix Squadron watching our backs." She said through the communication in the ship "We always did all right on our own." Kanan scoffed back as Hera responded with "True, but I prefer life with our new fleet to flying solo."

"Oh, you were solo?" Kanan asked back his words distracting her almost making them fly right into a TIE. But luckily Hera dodged it, Down below in the top gunner pit where Ezra was shooting. Zeb stood in the doorway "I wouldn't mind getting my feet back on solid ground for a while." He said wobbling back and forth through the dog fight. "Come on, Zeb." Ezra said back "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Suddenly Ezra heard a fall from behind "Whoa!" The lasat had fallen of the top railing. Poking his head out of the doorway was the boy Jericho; "Hey if he's hurt do you need me to help get the cargo?" he asked Ezra. "What-no" he said looking back and still shooting at fighters "Zebs fine he can take a hit." Ezra replied while Hera flew the Ghost underneath the imperial transport. "Phantom, I'm moving into position." Hera said smiling at the ease of the operation. While in the Phantom Sabine flew next to her. "Copy, Spectre 2, I'm on my mark." She said as they where heading for the transport ships cargo.

"Firing now!" she said firing two blasts out of the Phantoms funs "Cargo is liberated, Spectre 2, you're clear for pickup." She said triumphantly as Hera flew underneath toward the cargo. Just then two imperial light cruisers dropped out of hyperspace canons blasting

"Imperial reinforcements have arrived!" Hera snapped to the entire strike force.

"Ah, karabast!" Ezra said seeing them along with a whole new squadron of Fresh Star Fighters two of which went after the Ghost "Whew! Got real crowded all of a sudden." Ezra added while they avoided imperial cannon fire, while he did Jericho leaned on the walls of the turret room and sarcastically said "Oh no?" Ezra glared back at him.

Phoenix 1 was having his own problems "I need a little help." He said as he bobbed and weaved out from under a TIE fighter on fighter stream. "- They're all over me! " called out to any of the other rebels "Got you covered, Phoenix 1." Sabine said backing him up.

On board the corvette star ship, or blockade runner the Imperial Light Curisers were focusing half there fire on the other war ship "We're losing our deflector shields! Ghost, we must withdraw." Commander Sato said aboard the white walled with circular holo table said as they took another hit chipping away at the ships armor.

"Acknowledged, Commander Sato, but first we're getting what we came for." She said as she went after the cargo, on the lower part of the ghost Kanan was firing his own turret shooting down a couple of Imperial fighters. Then from the other end of the ship Jericho popped his head into the cockpit "Can I shoot one?" he asked but got now answer.

"Zeb, get ready to pull those containers aboard."

Before the lasat could turn the controls on to the Ghosts magnet lock on the bottom used to grab cargo, something appeared on Heras scanners "We got an unidentified ship coming out of hyperspace." Hera said as a providence class carrier/destroyer, The Providence-class carrier/destroyer, additionally designated as the Dreadnaught-class command ship and also known as the Trade Federation cruiser, the Separatist Star Destroyer, or the Separatist dreadnought, was a series of capital ship models fielded by the Confederate Navy during the Clone Wars. It was originally produced and used by the Trade Federation, hence the nickname. Designed by the Quarren Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps, the rounded, pseudo-organic aesthetic capital ships, influenced by the planet Dac, would be echoed in the design of the later Mon Calamari Star Cruisers. The ships were operated by 600 droids, but commanded by sentient officers now being the Militia. The ship like all Providence Class destroyers could be was heavily modified.

Providence-class ships were like this massive, cylindrical 1,088-meter-long warships with a pointed nose that tapered towards the superstructure. Some Providence-class vessels were longer, measuring 2,177.35 meters. These ships were said to be some of the biggest in the Separatist fleet and were capable of holding a planetary blockade almost by themselves. The enlarged model before them was billed as the "Separatist Dreadnought". Rising from the stern portion of the vessel, was an elongated main communications and sensor pod. The ships, like all Mon Calamari and Quarren designs, were designed to be capable of landing on water in case of emergencies.

It came out of hyperspace cannons blazing. The ship had black paint on it over the blue stripes and over there haul had the Militia pillars standard of iIi painted on them. "It's the militia!" Ezra said seeing the former droid ships. Engaged the imperial reinforcements without hesitation. "It's a providence class, lots of guns and lots of fire power those things are war machines." Kanan said inside the Ghost as Hera flew around. "But it's different, the militia have modified it." Hera was gesturing to the modern purpolsion system on the back replacing the old engines, along with extra large long cube like extensions on the rear on all sides.

Back in the gunner seat that Jericho was using the boy stopped and watch the militia ships attack the imperials head on. They already took out one of the imperial transports as he saw them launch five Droch-class boarding ship, also known as the pod hunter and the Separatist boarding craft and nicknamed 'juicers' by the Galactic Republic's clone troopers, was a model of boarding craft used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems and built by the Colicoid Creation Nest.

"Boarding ships!" Kanan said seeing them as the two of the juicers hit the imperials freighters each while the fifth was blown out of space. "There not after us, just focus on the cargo." Hera said as the rebel fighters circled back around "But how long till they go after the fuel?" Sabine asked as they flew through space. "There not after the fuel, there after the imperials."

On board the imperial reinforcements ships stormtroopers inside where running to both sections of the ship that had the boarding pods attached like antibodies to tick sucking on a living creature. The first pod was lodged into the ships side the four teeth locked in as the doors where still shut. Imperials were almost there as they burst open and militia soldiers poured out. There attire had changed but not by much.

They all still wore there hooded brown coats with there black boots and under cloth carrying advanced droid blasters. But they all wore multiple straps and pouched. The straps were dark black that went over there shoulders and around there waist as a harness to a belt over the coats. There legs had straps on there sides with blaster pistols. While the harness carried a variety of ammo packs, detonators or knives; on there backs they all had capsule like back packs with two extra compartments with tubes attached going all the way up under there arm into there masks. Under there bandanas and wraps were breathing masks, Their green blaster fire tore into the imperials as a few of there own got shot down. Some of the boarder were even holding hand held yellow energy shields. Composed of a metal frame with an elongated hexagonal design, it was somewhat similar in appearance to the Confederate activated, it allowed its user to extend a blaster through the energy shield, enabling the wielder to advance while firing and remain protected from opposing blaster fire. Although it could effectively block fire from blaster weapons, the shield offered no protection against physical matter such as rocks, branches, etc., nor could it protect against thermal detonator or grenade explosions. The militants holding them had there E-11 blasters pointing out of them with extra militia behind them using them for cover.

Walking out of it into the blaster fire was White hooded one with a metal arm spray painted on the arm along with welded on and sown on metal sign of rank it the form of a set of crossed blades looking like wings.

He ran forward taking out one stormtrooper with one shot then another. When he was close enough he smashed his rifle into the head of a stormtrooper before shooting him at close range. "To the bridge." He said back to his men when a stormtrooper still alive ran at him with a knife. The lead officer shot his mechanical arm up and grabbed the stormtrooper by the throat and crushed his windpipe.

"Almost in range."

Back aboard the Ghost Hera hovered over the cargo freed from imperial transports "Um, anytime, Zeb." Hera said as Zeb worked the shops magnets to grab the cargo "Come on, come on." He said as he worked the machine till the fuel containers were locked in piece by the magnets "Ah, yes." Zeb cheered "Gotcha!" He added as Hera signaled the rest of the ships

"Ghost to Phoenix Squadron, mission accomplished." She said as the rebels ships started to withdraw. Ezra and Sabine looked out their fighters at the militia took the two ships. Ezra flew by one of the imperial freighters bridges and saw inside the Militas breaking the door down and taking the bridge. As the took the two ear ships the militia war ships began to fire on the stranded imperial transports. "Specter 5 there firing on the transports." Sabine said in her communications to Hera as Zeb walked out onto the bridge "Why should we care?" He asked as they saw the imperial ships explode one after the other as the third still operating tried to flee. They then heard a distress signal coming from the last transport.

It was an imperial officers voice "This is the commanding officer in charge of the transports; we surrender, repeat we surrender don't-zzzzt" the militia frigates blasted the ship to smithereens without hesitating.

"Specter 2 Jump to hyperspace now!" Phoenix one said as the other ships did so before Sabine docked with the Ghost in the Phantom before they where off.

Back on the one of the two capture imperial light cruisers. Inside one the white hooded commander watched the rebel ships flew before removing his his hood and mask to show Gento. His hair had been buzzed off and small prickled of hair had begun to grow on his lip and chin. As he took it off he looked around the ships bridge where some of the Imperial bridge staff just an officer and one Stormtrooper. "Whose the ships commanding officer?"

Both Imperials were silent till one militia boarder stood up "Found him Commander." They looked to see him pick up the severed head of an imperial captain. "Ok, take this one to the bridge." Gento said pointing the last officer. The militia grabbed the officer and hit him over the head knocking him out with an E-11 modified blaster.

The Commander turned around and started to leave the bridge while the last stormtrooper alive said with hands under his head "I'll die before I-"

He was silenced by a blaster shot right through his head by a militant behind him, before he collapsed dead against the floor. "Alright let the star rats do there job." Gento said as the squad left two of the their own stayed. A new set of militia personnel entered they all wore dark blue short jackets with two bandoliers over them in an X strap with hoods over there heads like the rest of the militia but no masks only shadowed faces. The navel militants had brown stripes on there jackets and walking in front of them was on wearing a long coat with red cloth around his neck but no hood up. He was young man with spiked up black hair in front deep tan skin with thick brown eyebrows and set of matching eyes. He had small goatee too as he approached Gento he made the over the chest salute with a white glove compared to the regulars black ones "Colonel." He saluted as the rest of his men entered the bridge. Sown onto his jacket was a two of the same blade like metal pieces like Colone Gentos except they were crossed and going the same way. "Captain Yonel" Gento saluted "The ship is yours, bring her home." Gento said before walking off.

As he walked through the ship, a few of the Militia soldiers eyed him and his mechanical arm as first generation Battle Droids moved about the ship "Is that him?" one whispered, they all wore the standard combat attire but all had a simple metal bar on there sleeves showing there ranks as privates. "Yep, Colonel Iornbood." The other said in a hushed voice "Why they call him Ironblood?" another asked curious at the nickname. "Guys a machine more so then the droids, I was next to him when we charged the Imperial Complex, saw him get stabbed a dozen times and loose his arm when they went after Tarkin, I tell you." The militia soldier said watching the Colonel go by "He's Ironblooded."

PHOENIX HOME

The rebels were standing in a large command room aboard the Phoenix Home, Commander Sato was standing in front of a holo table next to Ezra and Hera, Ahsoka stood behind the pilot while Kanan sat slouched on the piece of the a machines upper level while Zeb and Sabine stood across from the Commander. Leaning on the wall near the doorway arms crossed was Jericho "You and your crew have proven invaluable to our fleet, Captain Syndulla." He said thanking them to the great satisfaction of the rebels, as he spoke Jericho felt Ahsokas glare on him "The fuel acquired in your convoy attacks has helped keep us one step ahead of Imperial patrols." He added as Hera speak up

"Thank you, Commander Sato, I'm just sorry our intel about shield generators being on that shipment was wrong." She said looking angry with herself for her mistake.

"Perhaps with your next attack, Hera." Ahsoka said consoling the twi'lek.

She looked back "I just wish we would have know the Militia was coming." She added to her list of mistakes "They just came out of nowhere." Sabine pointed out as Ezra asked "Why'd they steal those two ships but not the transports?" Ezra asked. "Building a fleet no doubt." Ahsoka said hands on her hips. "This is not the only instance of these… Militia" Commander Sato said the word like it was something incomparable to understand "Stealing Imperial ships." He walked up to the command centers holo table and turned on flashing holograms of Imperial light cruisers and transports getting hit by Militia. "There getting bolder in there operations in space, do we have any word about them moving against another planet?" Hera asked the Commander who looked at Ahsoka.

"From what we've gathered Militia main fleet hasn't left Lothal nor have any of the three Subjugators" she said as the hologram changed of Lothal with multiple dark green ships rotating around the planet at all times. "Are they waiting for something?" Zeb asked them all.

Commander Sato answered "Most likely the Empire returning, if I was in charge I wouldn't move my men an inch, the must be digging in."

All of a sudden they heard a loud groan "Oh who in the galaxy cares." It was Jericho "A lot of people young Jericho." Commander Sato said turning around. Before Sato could say anything more the door to the command deck opened and both Chopper and the R7-A7 old red faded painted astromech Sev rolled in with Chopper making it usual odd noises and Sev beeping in its aggressive tones.

"What is the meaning of this?" Commander Sato said at the two droids in Chaos "An incoming transmission." Kanan said answering the questions on the crate. "Who from, Chop? Ah, why don't you just play it?" Kanan said nonshauntly getting him a glare from Hera at his tone "Uh, Chop, cloak us with a one-way transmission." She ordered as Sev bumped into Chopper on purpose "You heard it first?" Jericho asked Sev who beeped in acknowledgment.

"Play it droid." Sato said before Sev could beep again. The droid played a hologram of a old ithorian appeared with a translation cybernetic on his back wearking a bar keep uniform "Hey it's old Jho?" Ezra said as the Ithorian appeared. After he spoke so did Old Jho "I can't see you, but I can hear you, my friends." He said through the translator in a mechanical voice.

He then started to relay the transmission "Time is short, and there's someone here desperate to speak with you." He said as the rebels all waited 

"I told her I couldn't find you, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, she says she needs your help." Jho finished scratching the back of his neckas Kanan got up and walked over next to Hera. "We're always ready to help someone in need."

Old Jho shrugged "Yeah, well, this one's different."

The bar keeper got out of the way of the holograms recorder and all of a sudden a woman wearing a dirty looking set of rags as a cloak appeared she removed her hood to show a tan face with blonde hair "Minister Tua?" Hera gasped shaking her head "Aw, we can't trust her." He said leaning on the holo table. "She's an Imperial." He said looking at Hera and Kanan

Tua suddenly spoke "Please, I beg you, listen to my request."

"End transmission now, Chop." Kanan ordered the droid but before the droid could Hera stopped him "Wait! Minister, what do you want?" she asked the hologram "My life is in danger, ever since the Militia took over they've been hunting down Imperials like dogs, shooting Stormtroopers in the streets and imprisonating people." She said frantically.

The rebels all took notice of that "I need you to give me safe passage off Lothal, there is a bounty on my head, I know if I am captured the Shadow will put me to death."

"You're not really considering this?" Zeb said sarcastically "Quiet!" Hera snapped as Tua continued "I assure you, my intentions are sincere, to prove it, I will trade secret Imperial information." She said holding her hands out, and then back over her chest worried "You're defecting from the Empire?" Sabine asked like it was the oddest thing ever "Yes, I am." The Minister answered.

Everyone was silent as they waited "She's telling the truth.

I can sense her fear." Ezra said looking at the hologram of the petrified woman, Jericho took notice of Ezras actions.

"Yeah, but of what?" Kanan said arms crossed. "She's the official leader of Lothal in Imperial jurisdiction, she'll be the Militias most wanted imperial on Lothal. Ahsoka said as they looked back at Tuas transmission self "So what have you got to trade?" Hera asked and she answered

"A list of rebel sympathizers on Lothal And other nearby systems." She said to them

"How come these sympathizers have not been arrested?" Commander Sato asked her "Some have powerful friends in the Senate, Imperial command watches them, but can do nothing." She explained while the Rebels thought if over and she spoke even more showing her urge to get them to help "I know you need allies. "Get me off Lothal, and I will give you the list." She said back to them.

While the rebels thought it over, "We shouldn't even consider this." Kanan said as Sabine finally said something, "Why would we ever help you, its probably a trap"

"There's something else." Minister Tua said in a hushed voice "I've discovered the true reason the Empire came to Lothal." She explained, Jericho rolled his eyes as he walked over to an operators seat and propped his legs up hands behind his head annoyed.

"We know that one, the Empire has a factory, and they're stripping the planet's resources to fuel it." Hera said rolling her eyes "Only know the Militia is combining it with there droid factory to fuel the war machine." Kanan said adding to Heras argument.

That's when Minister Tua shook her head "No, there is another reason known only to a few and ordered by the Emperor himself." This got everyones attention "Do the militia leaders know about this?" Commander Sato asked "No, I evacuated the city before the Battle, I've been in hiding ever since." She said as the Rebels all started to talk while Ezra stared at the horrified Minister.

The boy walked up to the hologram getting everyones attention even Ahsokas who smiled while Jericho glanced over at them. "We have to do this." He said "I agree." Kanan said backing up his Padawan "So do I." Ahsoka seconded as Hera sighed "All right, if Commander Sato approves the mission." The pilot said reluctantly

The commander scratched is chin "I believe it could be worth the risk." He said giving it his approval.

"Minister, we'll get you out." Ezra said confidently "Send us your coordinates?" he added as the Minister smiled relieved "Thank you." She aid before cutting the transmission. Ezra turned around and headed back to the front of the bridge "Well, I guess we're on our way back to Lothal." Hera aid ironically as Kanan scoffed at it "I guess we are." Kanan said heading toward the exit with Hera following him. When they left Ahsoka looked over at Jericho who was still sitting legs up leaned back into his hands.

"I heard you disobeyed my orders." Ahsoka said crossing her arms at him "Really?" Jericho said not looking at her "You where to observe the Ghost squad, learn from them, see how the operate." She said. Jericho sat is legs down and leaned back in the chair slouching. "So shoot, fly and all the stuff I know how to do?" he asked his mom. "That's not the point." Ahsoka said looking into him her eyes like daggers "Yeah its not." Jericho said standing up. "Then what is?" Ahsoka asked wanting to see what the boy thought.

He rolled his eyes at her "You said I could join Phoenix squadron, why wasn't I in a fighter like the rest of them?" he asked her.

"Because I say so." She explained "I'm more then ready mom." He said arguing with her as Ezra and who was chatting with Zeb and Sabine overheard them. "Thinking you are, shows your not." Ahsoka said raising her fingers, "I just don't see why I can't be out there doing the fighting, and have to come to all these stupid meetings." he growled. "That's enough Jericho, you're confined to quarters, head there now." Jericho groaned as walking off "You know you could just say your sending me to my room, come on Sev." The droid made a beep at him before making a few more series of beeps. "I heard that." Ahsoka said as Ezra and Sabine looked over hearing the droids beeps. The astro droid Sev raised one of its mechanical appendages and showed to be a blowtorch with its flame burning toward Ahsoka like it was a ugly hand gesture.

When he walked out, Ezra finished talking to Zeb and Sabine "I'll talk to you guys later." He said walking out of the bridge after Jericho. As he left Sabine walked over to Ahsoka "How have you not scrapped that droid, or at least reset its programing?" she asked Ahsoka shook her lekku "Oh I've tried." She said as Sabine asked again "Reprograming?" Ahsoka smirked "Nope, last time I tried to scrap Sev that droid threatened to blow up the ship." She said making Zebs eyes get wide.

In the hallways Ezra followed Jericho down the hallways "You know I don't need the force to know your there." Jericho said back as Ezra kept going "Do I look like I'm trying to hide."

"You shoot like pooda you know that?" Jericho said as stopping his back at Ezra who strode up to him "At least my mom didn't send me to bed without supper." The lothalan said back to him "Yeah, but at least I have one." Jericho said looking back with the black marked side of his face before continuing on.

Ezra watched the bluecoated boy walk off. As he walked off Ezra turned around and started to head the other direction. As he walked around a corner he walked into Kanan almost running into him. "Ezra there you are, Hera and I are coming up with a plan to get the Minister." He said to his Padawan "Huh, oh okay."

While the two walked off "You think we can get her off without the Militia noticing?" he asked him.

"They have a whole planet to run, they'll never see us coming."

LOTHAL

The militia strike team of destroyer now with the two light cruisers they had taken leapt out of Hyperspace, aboard the bridge of one of the munificent freighters. Gento saw they had finally left hyperspace and smiled "Good to be home." he said looking at the militia-controlled world of Lothal. Its atmosphere that had once been occupied by about three or four star destroyers now had a full flotilla of the munificent freighters surrounding the entire planet. The numbered in over fifty of the freighters, with a hand full of Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ships, the ship variant was one of the many warships used by the Trade Federation and the Separatist Navy, and arguably the most important weapon in their arsenals. Droid Control Ships were used to coordinate battle droid armies, hold fuel and hundreds of hundreds of droid star fighters along with cannons and many more. Not only them but also the longer even more dangerous providence class cruisers like Gentos.

Not only that all three of the subjugator class cruiser crushers on separate sides of the planet flying with militia freighters. "Providence Class Destroyer _Shadows Blade,_ request transmission codes, over." One of which that had the serpent war paint on the front of it was being commanded by General Grievous. A red hologram appeared in front of the General of Gento. "General." He said greeting him, "Colonel, I see your fishing has brought in a catch, to say the least." Grievous said to the hologram. "Sending codes now, both ships need repairs we'll be escorting them below planet side." Colonel Gento said as to the General before cutting the transmission.

"Is there anything on long range scanners?" Grievous barked at a militia navel soldier "Nothing to report General, but we have been picking up a lot of transmissions from the planet."

Grievous walked back to the commanders chair and sat down in it cracking the metal with his giant body "Have any made it through our scramblers?" he asked in his deep mechanical voice. The navel militant shook his head "No sir, well all except one, it was using a special transmitter sir our scramblers weren't able to stop it but we did intercept it."

The cyborg General nodded "Send the recording to my uplink." The droid general now militia general demanded, the navel operator nodded "Roger, roger."

As the recording was sent, Grievous could see Gentos ships flying through the blockade of Militia ships down below. As they passed through the clouds Gento turned to the Militia Navel Captain wearing the same attire as Yonel with his hood up shadowing his face, next to him was a droid commander whose yellow paint had been redone with black stripes "Captain, have a shuttle prepared to head to Captial City, I'm going to Report to the Shadow." The captain nodded from his chair "Rogger Rogger, Colonel."

In only a few minutes Gento was flying in one of the confiscated Imperial Lambda class shuttles, it too had a new paint scheme the all white had been replaced with Militia black. As Gento flew toward Capital city the closer they caught, the ship began to fly into dark clouds. But no rain fell from them because they were smog clouds. As Capital City came into view the city had transformed from what It once was. All of the imperial star destroyers had been moved and the Imperial Center now adorned with black banner with the Militia pillars standard on it had been repaired slightly. The side that the Sovereign had crashed into had been replaced with a dark metal rectangular shaped quarter of the building. While much of the city still seemed destroyed as the imperial factory was in overhaul as droid workers moved down below around the clock. "Take me to the command center." Gento said as two militia pilots nodded "Roger roger."

Meanwhile standing inside the Milita Center, was the Shadow, Rhan Jerry. He was inside the office had had taken up residence in when the city was first taken the walls had been repaired with a dark brownish metal over the hole that had been covered. He wore the long hooded black coat but also had on a beige scarf draped around his shoulders and down his back. He was standing over the desk while using the force on multiple small metal pieces. They were are hovering in the air bending and folding ever so slightly as emitters and power cells were around the air. The door opened and the blue skinned Freeq walked in he still had his Mohawk and a scar over his left eye that had healed a while ago. "Commander?" Rhan said making Freeq shrug "Still don't like the ring to that." The Chiss said walking on he was wearing the same brown he walked in with the same single edge tank symbol on his sleeves but his was three blades instead of two.

"Is there something to want?" Rhan asked as he bent another piece of metal with the force. "We found the last one Shadow." the Chiss said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small glowing magenta colored kyber crystal. Rhan smirked under his hood and Freeq saw the crystal fly out of his hand toward the Shadow. "Commander Freeq what do you know about kyber crystals?"

Freeq shrugged "Besides being worth over six thousands of credits not much." Rhan held his hand up letting the kyber crystal fall into it. "Both Jedi and Sith crafted kyber crystals into Lightsabers the Jedi let there crystals grow over thousands of years allowing for the Jedi whom the crystal waited for to receive it." Freeq seemed a bit worried but also curious as he took a step closer cocking his head trying to get a good look at what Rhan was doing. "And the Sith?" He asked him.

"The Sith forced the kyber crystals to grow by force giving them a red hue but also corrupting the crystal." He said two more crystals rose up one was cyan the other was yellow they started to spin together "Is that what your doing?" Freeq asked as Rhan held up both hands and small spurts of force lighting started to hit the three crystals "No, I'm doing something far more… interesting."

PHOENIX ONE

As Jericho laid inside his own private quarters, he was on his bed, it was a single room, that was covered with clothes on the floor and a few posters of pod racing events, there was a workbench with a few parts laying aside, Sev was inside too the droid appeared to have a holo projection going of a twi'lek dancer playing music to it. On the other side of the rooms door Ahsoka stood looking like she was about to knock or enter, but she didn't do anything only looked at the floor, she continued onwards down the hallway where Hera and Kanan were coming the opposite way. "Kanan, I was hoping to find you." She said walking up to them the two rebels stopped "What do you need Ahsoka?" Hera said instantly as Kanan crossed his arms scoffing at her. "Thank you Hera but I just need to speak with Kanan for a moment." She said Hera seemed a bit taken back but she nodded "Oh, okay." She said walking off leaving the two former Jedi.

"What do you need?" Kanan asked sullenly "When the militia attacked, was-" Ahsoka started "Don't worry Rhan wasn't with them." Kanan said flicking his fingers against his arm. Ahsoka signed "Good." She and Kanan started to walk together "You still think it's a good idea to keep Jericho from his father?" Kanan asked her. Ahsoka was silent "You've seen what Rhans becoming." She said as they walked by a small window inside Phoenix One looking out into space. "The man I knew..." She put her hand on the glass "The man I fell in love with is fading away." She said dropping her hand. Kanan looked down for a moment "Part of me, almost all of me wanted to believe that Rhan could make the difference I couldn't." Kanan said walking up next to her and looking of the window at the stars. "I thought maybe, he would be the one to bring down the empire."

He shook his head "And he very well might be, with the rate the militia is growing and how Ezra told me about how loyal they are."

"I blame myself for following the signal to Mortis to unleashing him, then letting him go before his power returned." He said looking away "You did what you thought was right, we all do." She said taking out a small holocron from she turned it on and showed a much younger Ahsoka with a smaller Lekku holding an infant in her arms. "I swore when he was born, that I'd always love and protect him." Ahsoka said as Kanan looked back to see the infant Jericho in his mothers holographic arms.

She looked at Kanan "Even if I have to protect him from his own Father."

Kanan was silent before uttering "I should go, the others are waiting." Kanan said walking off toward one of the ships access ports. He walked toward the entrance of the ships acess port. The rest of rebels were waiting at the doorway to the outside. "Everyone good on the plan." He asked them, "Just to be sure what was it again?" Ezra asked from his seat and getting a slap on the back of his hand from Zeb behind him. "Doesn't hurt to go over it again." Hera said getting up and looking at Chopper. "Chopper." She said to the droid who made a hologram of Lothal appeared totally surrounded by the militia fleet. "If we have any chance of getting Tua and that list we need to get by the Militia blockade."

"Our three main worries are the subjugator class ships." Kanan added "Don't forget the other one hundred other ships surrounding it." Sabine pointed out.

Hera smiled, "That's why we're using this." Hera opened the door to the space and they all jumped "Hera what are you-" as the door opened and the black cold image of space appeared before them there was no vacuum. "A cloaked ship." Sabine said as the image of space started to shimmer and a red door appeared as a bright red small stransport ship appeared to be latched onto the access hull. "Ahsoka had the ship modified with the latest stealth tech the rebels have, which is way ahead of the Militia droid ships." Hera pointed out.

They walked in each of them taking seat "Which is why we aren't taking the Ghost?" Zeb asked "Exactly." Hera answered as Chopper plugged into the ships mainframe. "Once we hit hyperspace we'll sever communication with the fleet, after that we grab the Minister at old Jhos and get out." Hera finished sitting down.

"So, we're not taking the Ghost, and we're letting Chopper drive?" Sabine asked helmet in hand sitting down in front of Zeb. "Well the Militia stole it the probably know what it looks like." Chopper beeped at them angrily "And I they stole you Chopper we we're worried sick, I'm just surprised they didn't put any stuff in him." She said as Ezra smirked "To much junk in there." Chopper growled at them as the ship undocked with _Phoenix One_. "Great mission so far." Zeb grumbled in the back. "Ezra, I hope you're sure about this." Sabine asked him as she sat in the chair at his rear. "After all the trouble she's made for us, why should we help her, the Militia and her deserve one another?" Zeb pointed

Ezra looked back at them seriously "Because that's what we do, help those who can't help themselves." He pointed out before also adding "Plus, her list will help us out." The ship flew under the rebel flag ship before jumping to hyperspace. Back aboard _Phoenix One_ , Ahsoka watched it vanish into the stars and started to head back into the ship. She walked up to Jerichos door and could still hear the music blasting. "Jericho." She said reaching for the door controls "I was hoping we could-" when she opened the door she saw the droid Sev still playing the hologram and music but the bed and room was totally empty, with the owner of the room gone.

LOTHAL, CAPITAL CITY

Gento walked through the halls of the Militia Center, as he walked by soldiers he passed them one by one nodding at each who saluted him in standard formation. Till he arrived at Rhans office. The doors were guarded by two black cloaked magna guards who let him pass. "We've run out of the medical supplies again." Inside the office standing in front of Rhans desk was the Arkkannian medical official of the militia Doc, next to him was Alest and Major Freeq. Doc was wearing the same attire he usually wore the white militia coat with a medical coat under it. Alests attire had changed also she wore an engineers uniform, it was like the navel militants but was bright yellow with white under the arms and on the outside of the hips and thighs, she had a little armor on it that bing small plates over the shoulders and knees. While Freeq wore the same army uniform as Gento wore. "What of the medical supplies we gave you?" Rhan asked Doc who sighed "Those are what ran out, I know we are keeping reserves for the army, but the people need this stuff." Rhan scratched his chin "Very well Doctor, take what you need." Doc sighed with relief "Thank you sir." He said saluting before stepping back and letting the militias chief engineer step forward.

"Good news and bad news Shadow, with the Imperial factory running on droid personel, we're pumping more weapons and machinery the new have people." Alest said holding up a manifest.

He looked at it then at her "What's the problem?" He asked holding it back to her she took it "Well sir, I was thinking that we could look more into the some of the imperial and old separatist prototype weapons we have." Gento looked over at Freeq who nodded as Alest continued. "With your permission sir I'd to begin testing a few of these, I'll need a few volunteers of course and droids to test them out."

Rhan nodded again "Do as you like, Chief Engineer." Alest smiled and glanced over at Freeq who winked at her. As she backed away Rhan saw Gento. "Leave all of you." Rhan ordered each of the militia leaders saluted before walking out except for Gento. "Colonel." Rhan said getting up, Gento walked toward him "Shadow, the mission was a success, two imperial light freighters." He relayed to the Colonels commander. "The men? How did they perform in space combat?" he asked. Gento thought for a second "Adequate sir, but some of the men were hoping to get into fighters sir." Rhan nodded "I agree, we'll have the men train in TIEs until we can find an more suitable form of star fighter for us."

The Colonel followed Rhan over to the open window of the office to look over the city and planet "What of the people?" Rhan asked looking down at the city, partially still in ruins. "Every day more and more join us sir, they rally to a our new order and are eager to fight."

"And those who aren't?" Rhan asked looking back a bit hands behind his back "Others… have voiced concerns we are no better then the Empire Shadow." Rhan looked back all the way "How so?"

Gento was silent not wanting to speak "Colonel?" Rhan asked him, "Much of the city is still damaged, and we still have many Imperial soldiers unaccounted for after the battle, they've already been launching raids on settlements and others have had rioting and looting for days now."

"Suggestions?" Rhan asked the Colonel. "Have the droid factory start sending the droids to the settlements, all of them with a company our own men in charge." The Colonel explained "But who would be in charge of these men." Rhan asked the Colonel "I already havea list sir of officers in mind, not the best soldiers but they are loyal to you." Rhan returned to his chair and sat in it facing Gento. "What of you Colonel Gento? What of the Ironblood?" he asked Gento smirked a bit shy of the name. "Just a name the men came up with." The Colonel said, "But none the less fitting for you my most trusted soldier."

He turned his chair back to the desk and reached under it to pull out a small data pad. "That is why it is why I need you to remind the people why we are better then the Empire." He said handing the pad to Gento who took it. "This what I think it is." Gento asked and Rhan nodded "Something long overdue."

Up above planet, the Ghost Rebels dropped out from hyperspace, "Whoa." Ezra said "Whoa is right." Zeb said seeing the militia blockade, "That's a lot of ships for one blockade." Sabine commented on as Hera corrected her "That's not a blockade that's an armada." She said seeing the sheer number of militia war ships. "Hows the stealth field holding up?" Kanan asked Chopper the droid spun it s head around in confirmation "Good." Kanan said before the droid added something.

"What do you mean we have a stowaway?" Sabine asked just as a loud thud came from the back from one of the upper compartments for the transport. Kanan held his hand up and unlocked the compartment that made the noise. As soon as it opened Jericho fell right out of it onto the floor. "Jericho!?" Ezra said in shock looking at the other Rebels as the boy got up "What are you doing here?" Hera asked getting up "Ahsoka had you confined to quarters." She added using military lingo "You expect me to actually listen?" Jericho asked back. As he looked passed her out side the window to see the planet and fleet. "So you guys are really going to try and rescue an imperial?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Hera held up her hands "That's our mission, no yours you were ordered to stay on Phoenix One." She reminded him as Zeb asked "How did you even get on board?" all heads turned to Jericho "I've spent a lot of time on Phoenix One, I get away every chance I get." He said shrugging. "So are we scrubbing the mission to take the bad boy back to mommy?" Sabine asked earning herself a glare from Jericho.

Kanan looked at Ezra before the boy sighed "We've come to far now, Chopper take us down."

As the ship flew through the blockade undetected down to the planet below.

When they finally landed it was in the middle of the same rock covered formation they had been in when they went to see Vizago, the destroyed bodyguard robots laid in the dirt covered in dust from winds. As the rebels walked out of the ship Hera looked down at Chopper "Chopper scan for anything with in a hundred yards." The droid saluted as Jericho walked out behind the Rebels "So this is Lothal." He said looking around the plains and rocks "Can't see why it's so special."

Ezra shot Jericho a glare from behind Kanan as Zeb walked back into the ship to grab a box. "What are those?" Sabine asked as Zeb brought the crate out and opened it, "Well the Militia probably has our faces marked, so we'll need to hide our identities." Ezra reached into the crate and pulled out a small reddish jedi robe "This stinks." Ezra said as Sabine pulled out a greenish pancho that had two holes in the hood before Zeb could grab one, Kanan pulled out a dark brown cloak and Hera a similar one beating Zeb to the last two "You really expect this to fool the Militia?" Sabine asked putting on the pancho over her armor and helmet. "They all wear hoods we'll blind right in." Kanan said throwing on his cloak, Zeb picked the crate up noticing it was empty. "Uh Kanan, we're short one." Zeb said standing up.

"You and Chopper are staying with the ship, we'll signal you to meet us halfway when we have Minister Tua." Kanan explained to the Lasat who groaned "Well what about him?" Zeb said gesturing to Jericho. "Since your so eager to be apart of this mission young man, you get to stay with Zeb and Chopper." Hera said to the boy who crossed his arms.

Seeing no objection from Jericho Kanan looked at Hera, Ezra, and Sabine "Come on we got a long walk to Old Jhos Pit Stop."

Across the planet in Capital City, Rhan along with a few other militia officers, a tactical battle droid with red and black paint, a hologram of General Grievous and Captain Yonel were standing around a large holographic table showing Lothal on a star map and surrounding planets and systems. "We've heard rumors of a Militia cell forming on Garel, so far all they've done is vandalize imperial public buildings forms of protest, both were met with severe punishment by Imperials." One of the officers said next to Rhan as the holographic map of Garel appeared.

"Tell me more of Garel soldier?" Rhan asked hands behind his back, the soldier nodded "Garel is a desert world filled with canyons and mountains only a few settlements like on Lothal with Garel City as it's capital." The soldier said as Rhan listened to him "The planet is only seven minutes away by hyperspace travel however, because of this we've intercepted imperial transmissions and Garel already had imperial reinforcements." Rhan scratched is chin "We'll need to find a way to get our people on Garel and teach those pretenders what it really means to be militia."

The hologram of Captain Yonel spoke up, "Shadow what of the planet Oon?" Yonel asked Rhan looked at the hologram of the young man "What of it?" he asked.

All eyes went to the Captain, "Sir, theres a small slaver outpost there, run by Zygurrians, if we liberated the slaves we-" "Save your breath Captain, Oon has no strategic value and no imperial presence." Everyone looked to the door to see Gento walk in and who had spoke. "It be a waste of resources." Colonel said walking in and approaching RHan, "Shadow, it's done." Rhan smiled and looked back "Once again, you have proved yourself."

Elsewhere, as the Rebels entered the same settlement they had entered into previously on Empire Day. "Not far from the place where I taught you to open yourself up to the force." Kanan said to Ezra while they walked through the grass, they all had there hoods down too. "Where the lothcat attacked me." Ezra said making Sabine snicker a bit earing her an elbow from Hera. "True but-" Kanan started to say till they came to that exact patch of dirt where the training had been done, but there were no loth cats but something very different.

As the four of them walked up to the entrance of the settlement Hera gasped cupping her mouth. Ezra gapped as Sabine felt her hand clench into a fist "I knew he said he wanted a war…" Kanan said looking at the other rebels under his hood "But this, this is butchery" He said as he looked back up hanging at the entrance to the settlement where Stormtroopers all crucified to metal crosses. "Come on." Kanan said putting his hand on Ezras shoulder. They walked past the dead bodies of imperials into the settlement. The first thing the rebels noticed were marching down the settlement were battle droids. Among the city where a few destroyed buildings that had been blown up or burned down. The rebel all put there hoods up and continued on. Walking in the streets as well were regular citizens. Hera noticed this and saw a shop vendor, a rodian opening his stall up. He seemed to have multiple fruits and vegetables on display for purchase.

She broke off from the other rebels and walked up to him. When the rodian saw her the bug eyed alien smiled "Ah Miss what can I get for you?" the vendor asked her happily. "So, has business changed since the Militia?" she asked the vendor looked over warly at the passing droid patrol. "Well of course but for all the better!" he said loudly.

"I mean when the uprising happened there were riots for days till Militia soldiers and there droids restored the peace." The rodian added as the droids walked off around a corner out of ear shot. "And business?" she asked.

The vendor shrugged "I honestly can't complain, it's the not to different the Militia have me donate thirty percent of my stock to their army, and leave me alone." He said as she took out some credits "Good to hear." She said picking up a fruit "Keep the change." Hera said taking a bite out of it.

While the pilot ate her fruit Sabine and Ezra walked by a large graphic painted on the side of a building. "Uh what is that?" Sabine said disgusted as Ezra looked up "Propaganda?" he said as if it were obvious. The giant graphic was a propaganda mural of militia soldiers marching forward with another militia soldier hooded wearing a gas mask pointing out at whoever was looking at the propaganda it read "I want you for the Militia, enlist today!" in big bold letters of basic as Ezra read it aloud. "The colors are all off, makes me want to puke." Sabine said as Ezra looked around and saw dozens of propaganda.

One was a militia soldier standing over a lothal farmer with an open palm that read 'Put down the plow pick up the sword' and many more.

"Come on you three the sooner we have the minister the sooner we can leave." Kanan said, making the other three rebels join him as they neared Jhos cantina. After a while they finally arrived "Man I missed this place." Ezra said walking in all the rebels froze, the inside of Jhos cantina had been totally wrecked. Tables and seats turned over the whole bar shelf had been lit up with blaster fire and the holographic monitor was sparking and still smoking. "What happened hear?" Sabine asked.

She was answered by a groan coming from under a table, as an ithorian hand reached up "Old Jho." Kanan said running up to the table and yanking it off the ithorian bar keep. The alien was covered in burises and his translator was on the fritz "I-zzt to- zzzt my bar-zzzt." Jho tried to speak through his mechanical translator but it came out all statically "Old on, give me a sec." Sabine said as she fiddled with the translator putting a few pieces back in place and some wires before Jho started to sound normal. "What happened Jho, where's Minster Tua?" Kanan asked the ithorian as they helped him to his feet while Ezra grabbed a bar stoold and helped the old alien sit on it.

"I'm sorry, militia soldiers came ordered to tell me where she was?" Ezra looked around at the bar "Told them no huh?" Jho nodded "Yeah, wrecked my place then left me for dead." He said pointing to the other end of the cantina where painted on it in blood red was "All citizens who harbor Imperials will be seen as traitors and bee treated as such." Hera read it before turning her gaze at Kanan. "Do you know where they took her?" Ezra asked Jho who nodded, "Captial City, to stand trial is what the commander said." Jho coughed out. "We need to get to Capital City fast." Ezra said to the other. "Are you insane?" Sabine asked Ezra "The city will be guarded like a fortress." Hera said to Ezra looking up at Kanan. "But we can't just leave-" "And we aren't going to." Kanan said hands on his hips.

Both Hera and Sabine said at the same time "What?" doubly shocked at Kanans words "You can't be serious this whole operation is botched." Hera said.

Kanan smirked "We've been in tougher spots before."

"But-" "Jho you got a ride we can barrow?" Kanan asked the alien who nodded "Old speeder in the back, its yours." Kanan and Ezra smiled at one another "Then lets go."

CAPITAL CITY

The rebels flew down the old imperial street, straight towards Capital City "The militia will most likely be holding her in one of the detention blocks in the city, so once we get in the city our goal is to find out which one." Kanan said in the drivers seat with Hera next to him, with Ezra and Sabine in the back. "Then what?" Sabine asked "Then we… figure out the next part." He explained as they drove toward the city. Ezra couldn't help but look up and see the old confederacy ships hovering over the city like watchful vultures ready to swoop down at any second. "You ok Ezra?" Sabine asked. As they drove under one ship before the speeder came to an abrupt halt. "Whats wrong?" Ezra gasped in shock grabbing onto his seat as he looked up to see they had stopped right behind a mile long line of speeders and ground transports. "A traffic jam?" Kanan said as they cars slowly moved up into the city with even less coming out.

Hera stuck her lekku head out of the speeder and saw at the far end two black painted armor assult tanks with militia and droids around them. "It's a checkpoint." She said as she saw one of the droid waving them through. She noticed another speeder a large truck transport was being randomly searched and the truck driver being detained by two droids.

"We'll be recognized." Sabine said as Kanan looked back "Not if they don't recognize us." Kanan pointed out "You mean a disguise?" Hera asked "Better." Kanan said looking at Sabine "You still got your spray gun?" she held it up "Never leave home without." She said as Kanan smirked at Hera "You can't be serious." She asked as Kanan reached behind his head and undid his short ponytail "Oh I am, Sabine." Kanan said back to her giving her an Order she had no idea what it was as she shrugged "What do you want me to give the car a makeov- ooooh."

Eventually the rebels speeder arrived at the checkpoint where a militia soldier walked up to them looking into the speeder with his gas mask goggles to see a green skinned mirallian man with a short goatee with dark brown hair with a few of the diamond tattoos on his face, next to him was a blue skinned twi'lek with a pilots cap on. The soldier looked in the back to see a blue skinned chiss boy with blue eyes instead of red and a girl with full purple hair that turned turquoise as it fell down her head. "What's your business here?" he asked.

"Uh our town was burned in the uprising by the Empire so we decided to come here." The green skinned man said "Uh more refugee trash, you know if you actually fought back you could have stopped them, move along." The soldier said as the mirallian held up his hand that was under a green armored fingerless glove but his fingers were human colored. When the mirallian noticed he dropped his hand quickly and drove into the city. "Well that was… different." The chiss boy said back rubbing his cloak into his face as blue paint smeared onto the cloak showing it was Ezra. "At least it worked." The mirialian said as he did the same showing it was Kanan. Hera was doing the same with her own cloak washing off the blue "Can we please not do that again, it feels dirty." She said as she cleaned off her lekku. "And pick up some more spray, I'm out." She said pressing the sprays trigger and air just coming out while the others cleaned off the disguises.

Ezra noticed her new hair color "Aren't you going to change it?" he asked her as Sabine ruffled her gloves through her hands "I kinda like it, maybe I'll keep the look." She said smirking as Kanan drove the speeder through the streets, then to an alley. "Ok remember where we parked, we'll probably need a quick get away once we have Tua." Kanan said as they saw another militia propaganda poster. It was a series of militia soldiers all wearing there hoods and jackets as one of them without a hood with blonde hair holding a black Miliita standard at the front a blaster in the other. The caption read 'Don't wait for freedom, take it'

"I don't think finding her will be a problem." Ezra said as he walked to the edge of an alley, the rebels walked up behind him and looked up to see one of the holographic projectors of the city streets all showing an announcement. Minister Taus face was on it as a voice spoke "Attention free citizens of Lothal, the Militia has finally captured Imperial Minister Tua, in one hour in front of the Imperial Center Tua will receive justice for her many crimes against the people of Lothal in front of the Militia Center, attendance is not mandatory." It was a womans voice apposed to the Imperial one usually being a man. The city streets of Lothal were filled iwht people watching it and as it shut off started to move around "A trial in the middle of the city, that means they've probably already come up wit ha verdict." Hera said as each of the rebels looked to her "It'll all be a show."

Kanan pulled up his cloaks hood and tapped Ezra on the shoulder "Then lets crash it."

The rebels followed his lead and walked out from behind the alley. "I've never seen the city so… full?" Ezra said as they pushed through the busy streets. "Your right, do you think this is cause of the Militia?" Sabine asked as she held her helmet under her cloak so not to stand out. She looked at a patrol of four militia soldiers with about a dozen droids behind them marching. "Most of these people look like settlers from outside the city, I bet they were forced to move here when the militia attacked settlements." Hera said thinking out loud while crossed by a certain alley. Ezra suddenly stopped and noticed something. He started to walk down it and when the other rebels noticed he was gone Kanan called out "Ezra?" he looked behind to see Ezra entering the alley.

As Ezra entered the alley he walked around a corner to a familiar site, it was his house the old Bridger Residence. His eyes got wide at what he saw, Hera, Sabine and Kanan came around behind and also saw what the Militia had done to the house. "I can't believe it." The building had been totally transformed, the blaster burn marks on the walls and doorway had been cleaned off, the boards on the windows were gone and the imperial paint showing the building condemned had been erased. Lining the entrance to the house and around it where small flowers, candles and memoirs. "Someones coming." Kanan said pulling Ezra back a bit as from the opposite corner a couple of militia soldiers walked up to the house with a reef of lothal tall grass and flowers. They planted it in front of the house, bowed in respect the nwalked off. Ezra pulled away from Kanan and he walked up to the house to see a small holo plaque nailed to the side of the door. "In memory of the Bridgers, who dared to speak when no one else would, gone but no forgotten, the Militia awaits there return and the return of there lost son Ezra, wherever he may be." Ezra read it aloud as Kanan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on we need to hurry Ezra." Kanan said urging him.

He looked back at the house then at his master before he could speak the rebels started to hear the crowd shuffling and rumbling "The trial." Hera said.

Quickly the rebels ran back out of alley into the street where the crowd was amassing toward the Militia Center. It was much like the event of Empire Day, a large stage stood in front of the crowd, but there were no walkers on parade or TIEs in the air. Dividing the crowd from the stage where two rows of Super Battle droids with Militia soldiers standing on guard. "Not as much security as I thought." Ezra said as Sabine nudged him "Guess again." She said gesturing up above. On top of every building around it were men wearing light beige or almost white colored cloaks with lines drawn on them as a form of urban camoflauge. Guarding the rooftops, not just all holding long sniper blaster rifles. Suddenly someone took the stage. It was Gento, as he walked onto the stage in front of the crowd of citizens the rebels looked at his metal droid arm. As he walked out the crowd started to cheer seeing him, he raised his metal hand to silence them silencing the crowd.

"It wasn't that long ago, we gathered in this square to celebrate the creation of a government that we never had a say in." he said a microphone attached to his collar making his voice echo across the crowd. "We all hoped the Empire would bring trade, order and wealth to Lothal." He said walking back and forth across the stage "But all they brought was tyranny!" he barked making the crowd all start to yell and agree with him. "For fifteen years we were held under the boot of the Empire and Core, now I give you the man who gave us the means to take back what was always ours-" Gento stopped in the middle of the stage and held up to fists "Who lead us to freedom, the one who will help us make the EMPIRE TREMBLE…. The Shadow"

The Rebels heard the crowd explode into cheers as gates of the Militia Center opened and out of it walked Rhan in his long black coat and hood the scarf around his shoulder blowing slightly from the rush of air. Two Militia soldiers walked at his side both holding large standards with the Militia pillars on them. As he walked onto the stage the rebels exchanged glances at one another. Rhan held up one of his hands hidden by a glove of bandages. "The colonel gives me much praise, but it was not I who stormed the city alone, who fought with tooth and nail… it was you the people." Rhan said gesturing to them and the crowd embraced his praise.

"He certainly knows how to play the crowd." Hera said under her cloak to Kanan who was silent. "Now I call on you once more, the people, to pass judgment." The crowd cried out in a chorus of angry yells and shouting.

Rhan looked at Gento "Bring out the prisoner!" Gento barked as Militia soldiers dragged out a beaten and bruised Minister Tua. Her blue and grey imperial ministers uniform was covered with dirty and tears. Her tan skin had a bruised cheek, swollen eye and dried blood on her face from Militia no doubt. She was in chains around her neck, to her wrists and to her feet. When the Militia arrived at Rhans feet she was thrown to the floor of the stage. "Behold Minister Tua, a whore of the Empire!" Rhan said holding his hand over her kneeling body. Ezra and Kanans eyes got wide as he used the force to make her rise to her feet.

"Let the trial begin." Rhan said to the people of Lothal "Minister Tua?" Gento said walking up to her as she weakly gazed up at him, a news feed droid flew around her head recording her face broadcasting it on giant screens she once used to give her speech on Empire day. All across Lothal they saw her and the trial "You stand accused of crimes against the People of Lothal."

As he spoke the crowd began to grow restless "Such crimes include the theft of property-" the crowd yelled in agreement "Unlawful imprisonment of free citizens-" more cheering "And the death of thousands in the name of the Empire."

Over the mob of lothalians Tua heard Gento say "How plead you?" Tua looked at the crowd who all looked like they were ready to tear her apart. "I-I- please let me-" before she could start a rock flew from the crowd striking her in the face sending her to the floor of the stage blood spraying from her forehead. Ezra almost sprinted toward the stage when Kanan grabbed him "Ezra don't."

Tua started to get up again but more rocks and bottles started to fly toward her, Gento looked at a militia soldier behind him who held up his blaster and fired it in the air silencing the crowd "Let her speak." Tua reeled from her pain and looked at the crowd "How do you plead?" Gento asked again.

"People of L-Lothal…" she started, looking back at Rhan "I am not responsible for the crimes you-you claim I commited." She said as the people waved her off and booed "Here on Lothal all I ever tried to do was better it and-" "Imperial whore!" someone yelled at her "Please let me ex-" "Stormtroopers murdered my family!" another yelled Tua tried to speak again but someone yelled out "Guilty!" Tua froze at the word and all the other shouters did so till they all started to yell "Guilty, guilty, guilty GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY!" till the whole square was shouting it at the gates up toward her Tua tried to speak but her voice was drowned out. The overwhelming hatred toward Tua made her fall to her knees as she held her chained hands up.

Rhan slowly raised his hand and the crowd started to go silent. "The judgment has been made." Rhan said as he looked into the crowd lowering his arm. Suddenly he and Ezra locked eyes and Rhan smiled under his hood "He saw us." Ezra said back to Kanan as Kanan saw something drop out of Rhan left sleeve. "Now let justice be served." As soon as he said that Ezra started to push through the crowd "Ezra stop!" Kanan yelled through the roars of the crowd.

He held up his arm and in his hand was a lightsaber. It was an average sized hilt made of dark metal, the base of the saber had a small port, with a piece of metal wrapped around it above and a lined grip on one side with a smooth body on the other reaching up to the saber adjuster controls were on the same side, attached to the blade emitter guard that had two indented rings. Ezra gasped when the blade activated and a dark black lightsaber ignited out of it with a glowing white hue "I the name of Militia, by the judgement of Lothal, Minister Maketh Tua I sentence you to die."

Tua looked in horror as Rhan aimed the blade at her, "Let me through, get out of the way." Ezra barked as Tuas eyes wept tears down her face as Rhan brought back the saber "NOOO!" Ezra shouted but he was barely heard as Rhans saber fell down on Tua head making her hat fly off the stage and the ground before her head rolled off stage at Ezras feet. The people around Ezra rushed to grab her head and hoist it up as Rhan watched the crowd go into a frenzy.

Rhan looked down at Ezra turning off his saber "Seize him." Amongst the Chaos someone ran up and grabbed Ezra from behind. He looked back to see Kanan "Move it Ezra." He barked at his Padawan as the droids started to give chase.

While the droids advanced the crowd got in the way. Gento saw the group of cloaked people running and signaled to some of the other militia and droids in the area.

The rebels broke out of the crowd down an alley way, "I knew this was a bad idea." Sabine said as she and Hera joined the boys her helmet on "Run now, talk later." Hera said as she looked back to see Militia droids chasing after them.

Rushing down alley after alley like rats in a maze they turned down one corner to a dead end filled with garbage and junk and froze "Oh that's not good." Kanan said as about fifteen battle droids ran around the corner "Freeze hands where I can see them." Kanan groaned "Fifteen years and that wire voice is still annoying as ever." He said hearing the droid talk to them blaster raised.

"Any ideas?" Sabine asked Kanan, "If we start shooting the whole militia will be after us." Hera added hands up.

"Oh no." Ezra said as he saw Jericho on top of the alley buildings. The boy leapt off the roof and ignited his saber a bright yellow blade popping out of it as he cut the lead droid in half. He was using a back hand style grip and was spinning around the droids as they fired. He spun around one droid as another shot it full of holes before flipping off the ground with one hand slicing another droid. Next he used his free hand to blast four of them into the wall leaving only seven standing.

He cut anothers head off before deflecting a few blaster shots with a spinning deflection taking out three more before sliding forward on his knees slicing the last two in half with one swing.

"Whoa?" Ezra said seeing the Padawan take out all fifteen droids in only a few seconds, "What are you morons doing we gotta go." He said back.

Not wasting time he walked up to them and raised his hand the trash lifted away to reveal a manhole. Waving his hand the cover slid open and he jumped in. "You nerf herders coming?" he asked as the rest dropped in.

LATER 

The four now five rebels trudged through the slosh and stink of the sewers. "How'd you get away from Zeb?" Kanan asked Jericho who walked ahead of him. "He fell asleep" Jericho replied "You were told to stay with the ship?" Hera reminded him as he stopped "Three months stuck on Phoenix Home and I finally get a chance to go planetside you think I'm going to waste it playing guard duty?"

He asked arms crossed saber in hand. "You were expected to follow orders." Hera growled at him, "You think that's the only thing I'm expected to do?" he asked her before looking at Ezra. "Hey Loth-rat, your use to the sewers show us a way out." Jericho spat at Ezra who sneered at him as he walked by.

"Uh this is worse then the last time." Sabine said as Ezra lead them through the grime, Hera plugged her nose "Uh I know that smell is awful." She added while they headed down the lower regions of the city. While they walked Kanan found himself walking behind Jericho "I noticed you use shien style." He said as Jericho glanced at him "Oh yeah, I heard you were a Padawan in Clone Wars." He said back to him.

The Cowboy Jedi nodded, "Yeah, I was." He said confirming it.

"My mom told me a lot of the Clone Wars, how it was a mistake how they were all fooled, how so many jedi died." He said sarcastically holding up his hands listing off the reasons

"You don't seem to surprised to see other jedi?" Hera said as Jericho shrugged "You all act like you the drop out and loth rat were the only ones."

"Drop-out?" Kanan asked as Ezra stopped "You mean there are other Jedi who survived order 66?" he asked as Jericho walked up "Yeah… but not a lot." He said halting for a bit then walking on.

"That stench is getting worse?" Sabine said as they neared a light, "How is that even possible we're almost out?" Hera asked as they walked toward an open pipe where Ezra tripped over something. He was caught by Kanan. The boy reached into the gunk of the sewers as Jericho moved on. Ezra pulled out a Stormtroopers helmet the glass around the lenses was broke and the helmet cracked open on top. "A Stormtroopers helmet?" he said as Jericho halted at the entrance "Hey… you should see this." Jericho said as the rebels walked over to the exit of the sewers on the edge of the city.

Pilled in massive mounds ontop of another with buzzards picking at them with flies and other scavenging creatures feasted were hundreds of corpses of imperial Stormtroopers, officers and more. Most of thee armor had been stripped away with others just left to rot in the sun. At the edge of the mountain of bodies where being loaded onto trucks with machinery picking them up with clamp like scoops. The rebels watched as one picked up a series of dead imperials crushing them together before dropping them into a truck.

"There's our ride out." Kanan said pointing to a truck that was almost full. "You can't be serious?" Sabine said taking another whiff of the dead bodies. "Got a better plan?"

"He's right." Jericho said, everyone looked at Ahsokas son "If we steal one those Militia will know where we are."

Jericho was the first to drop into the dead bodies and start to crawl among them to the trucks.

PHOENIX ONE

Ahsoka was looking over the holotables in the command center at the fleets holographic display of itself, "A credit for your thoughts Ahsoka?" Commander Sato asked walking up to her. Ahsoka sighed "What am I going to do with him."

The Commander walked around the table "Jericho?" he asked Ahsoka nodded "If we are to obtain some form of military command he must…" Sato trailed off shaking his head "Forgive me Ahsoka, I know he is young." He said looking at the table.

"It is only in the nature of children to disobey their Elders." Sato added Ahsoka looked up at him "Do you have any children?" she asked Sato sighed "Actually never mind, he's my problem." She said back to him.

Sato scratched his chin "Ahsoka if I may, perhaps the boy is not just disobedient maybe he only seeks to prove himself." He said to her "Are you suggesting I let him join Phoenix Squadron, let him risk his life like I did when I was his age?"

The commander nodded "It not now, when?"

LOTHAL

Eventually all five of them were in the same truck, in a convoy of the dead, sitting amongst the dead. Ezra pulled up his cloak like the rest of them to keep the stench out of there faces.

The only one who wasn't was Jericho who just sat there in the back of the truck hands grasped together. As he sat there Ezra stared at him every once and a while "Once we get out we'll need to meet up with Zeb and Chopper to get out of here." Hera said as the truck drove over the fields.

"Now that the Militia knows we can get here do you think we'll ever be able to come back?" Ezra asked through his cloaks cloth.

Hera shook her head "I don't know, without Tuas list this whole operation is-"

BOOOOM

The truck in front of theirs suddenly exploded making the rebels get up and look over the edge of the corpse carrier. The rest of the trucks started to explode "We have to move now!" Kanan said hopping over the side with the others following. The convoy of trucks halted and the drivers got out, to fire at whoever was attacking them. When the driver of the truck saw the rebels he froze "What are you-AAGH" the soldier was suddenly blown away by shrapnel. "In to the grasses!" Hera snapped as they dove into the field and started to crawl away.

As they fled the fighting Ezra saw another truck explode and bodies and limbs going everywhere. "Head up." Jericho said grabbing Ezra and pulling him down as a piece of the truck flew over there heads.

The rebels all dropped to there stomachs glancing over the grasses back at the trucks. "Sabine what do you see?" Hera asked her as Sabine pulled down her helmets magnifier and looked toward the trucks. At first she saw nothing till "It's… Stormtroopers." Coming out of the grasses in white armor with some Stormtroopers missing pieces of there armor, with more covered in mud, with grasses attached to them. "But what about the ones in the trucks?" Jericho asked.

"These must be whats left of the garrison." Kanan said seeing them as Sabine saw something more interesting or someone "They aren't alone."

Walking out of the grasses without his classic metal helmet was Agent Kallus, he had both his sleeves rolled up slightly with mud on his face as camoflauge. "Kallus, how is he still alive." Ezra said as Kallus started to bark orders.

"Blast it, another corpse carrier." He said looking over the dead, "Sir what are your orders." One of the Stormtroopers missing both his shoulder pieces asked. "Take whatever weapons the drivers had, are any alive?" He asked.

Two imperial Stormtroopers dragged over a still breathing militia soldier, "We'll take him back to-" "Sir he has a detonator!" a stormtrooper shouted.

The militant tore out a thermal detonator and pressed the button "GET BACK!" Kanan yelled to his men as they all ran before the detonator exploded sending the militias body parts to join the other imperials. Kallus held his arm up to shield himself but when the dust settled another stormtrooper walked up to him "Sir we have five lifeforms north of us a mile away, should we pursue." Kallus shook his head "Negative, we withdraw back to base camp, now."

LATER 

Night had set on Lothal, and the rebels had finally made it back to the rocky formation where the cloaked transport was.

Zeb was sitting on a rock stocking a fire as Chopper sat across from him, the lasat looked up "Finally." He said seeing the rebels "Kanan, Hera Ahsokas son he-" "Don't worry we got him." Kanan said patting Zeb on the shoulder "Next time don't fall asleep." Hera said taking off her cloak.

Zeb looked at the kids coming in behind, "Where's the Minister?" he asked.

"Dead, r- the Militia executed her." Ezra said cutting himself off mid sentence "Oh…" Zeb said as the rebels walked into the transport.

"Come on let's go." Hera said getting on the ship.

When all the rebels were aboard the ship lifted off the ground and flew up into the stars. A few miles away a militia scout wearing dark black and grass camo peeked up from the grass. "Shadows Blade, the target is leaving they just got five passengers four look like the ones the Shadow wants, didn't recognize the fifth."

Up above in the militia dreadnought Col. Gento was on the bridge with Captain Yonsel in his blue and white coat. They listened to the scouts transmission "Captain, we jump in twenty." Gento said to him walking up to the commanders chair and taking a seat.

PHOENIX HOME

The red transport docked with Phoenix One, as the door to it opened Both Ahsoka and Commander Sato were waiting. Hera was the first to walk out "We failed, they-" "They decapitated the Minister, we saw." Ahsoka said arms crossed making the rebels still coming out look at her confused. "The militia broadcasted there so called trial across the holonet, knowing Imperials they probably censored most of it." Sato said to them.

"The whole mission was a waste." Ezra said walking out sulking, Ahsoka uncrossed her arms and walked up to him "You did what you thought was right Ezra, no one can hold that against you." She said putting her hand on his shoulder looking up to see Jericho leaning on the shuttles doorway. "As for you Jericho." The boy was already rolling his eyes "I know, I know confined to quarters." He said walking off the ship toward his room. "No, I thought of a different thing for you, your being assigned to a squad."

Jericho halted, "Phoenix?" he asked, she shook her lekku covered head "From now on you report to Captain Hera and Ghost Squad."

"What?" Ezra and Jericho said at the same time, "Whatever she says, you do." Hera smiled at Ahsoka who smiled back, as she did Sev started to make laughing beeps at Jericho. Who held up his finger and pointed at the droid "I will end you."

Before anyone could say anything else an alarm started to blare, "Whats that?" Ezra asked.

"We have ships dropping out of hyperspace, to the bridge." Sato barked. Within only a few short minuted the rebels were on the Phoenix's bridge running up to the window where out of it was the Militia Destroyer, _Shadows Blade_ along with four mulificent-class war ships next to it two on each side. "Prepare to jump to Hyperspace." Commander Sato ordered at one of the rebel officers at the controls "Yes sir."

Another officer then spoke up "Sir the Militia ships are sending a transmission."

"Hold the hyperspace jump until my mark, open a one way communications." Sato said walking down the upper level of the bridge to the holotables where a hologram of Colonel Gento. "I see your using a one way transmission." Gento said aboard the _Shadows Blade_.

"Who are you?" Sato asked seeing the hologram of the Colonel. "I am Colonel Gento of the Militia, I come under orders from our leader the Shadow himself." He said to the rebels who glanced at one another. "We don't care who your leader is." The Rebel Commander spat back at him.

Gento smirked shaking his head "Well he cares about who you are, he knows who sent the transmission to your fleet, he knows who came to Lothal hours ago, and he knows that with a single order from me." Gento held up his metal arm and hand crushing it into a fist "That you will be crushed."

Ironblood continued "But that's not why I am here, the Militia seeks no hostilities with you… Rebels?" he said calling them what they were. "Surely the 'Shadow' does not expect us to parlay with him?" Sato asked him. The Colonel shook his head to the voice "You don't have a choice right now, I'll be quick then Lothal is officially the Militias." Gento said to them making Ezra look over at the other rebels. "Should any of your operatives try and operate or infilitrate us again they will considered enemies and shot on sight." The Colonel said to the Rebels, Gento waited for there reply. "Is there anything else, Colonel?" Sato asked the boy soldier who snickered "In fact there is."

"To my dear friends, Dev and Hera?" he said sarcastically making both the young rebels look at one another "Or should I say Ezra and Sabine… know you are welcome should you choose."

The transmission was shut off and the Militia fleet was starting to turn around, before it jumped into Hyperspace. "Soldier, signal the fleet to hyperspace jump." Sato said leaning on the table before the Rebels too leapt into a different area of space.

"What now?" Hera asked Ahsoka who shook her head. "I don't know… I just don't know." she said looking into the void of space.

ELSEWHERE IN IMPERIAL SPACE

Grand Moff Tarkin was standing inside an Imperial Star Destroyers hanger with a full battalion of Stormtroopers next to him as a Lambda class shuttle had just landed inside the ship. Next to Tarkin was the Shadowguard Petro in full garb, as the ramp hit the floor. Walking out of it wearing a full black cape with armor as black as night and suit darker then the pits of hell a helmeted being walked out. His helmet matched his cloak and suit along with two soulless dark eyes.

"Lord Vader." Moff Tarkin said greeting him, Vader walked out of the shuttle with the Shadowguard kneeling. "Moff Tarkin, the Emperor is most displeased." Darth Vader said in his deep mechanical voice.

Moff Tarkin didn't seem fazed at all "The Emperor has nothing to fear I-" "Shall take my shuttle to Courscant to speak with his majesty personally." Tarkin gapped at first, "Very well, and what is to be done of this Militia and the so called Shadow?" he asked as Vader walked by him "They shall suffer the same fate as all who oppose the Empire."

"Oblivion."


	2. Greenhorns

_**Takes Place during Lost Commanders**_

LOTHAL

THE MOUNTAIN

"I SOLEMNLY SWEAR, IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT I HOLD DEAR

THAT I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE MILITIA AND ALL WHOM FIGHT WITH ME

TO DEFEND THE OUTER RIM AND ITS PEOPLE AGAINST ENEMIES ABROAD AND AT HOME,

FOR A LONG AS THERE IS BLOOD IN MY VEINS, AIR IN MY LUNGS, AND FURY IN MY HEART

NEVER SHALL I YIELD, NEVER SHALL I LET THE ENEMY BE VICTORIOUS,

NOR BE TAKEN PRISONER IN DEFEAT BEFORE SURRENDER

FOR I AM A SUPERIOR SOLDIER, SUPERIORLY TRAINED AND DISCPLINED FOR BATTLE

BY THIS OATH I SWEAR THAT SHOULD I DIE, I WILL DIE FOR THE MILITIA"

Colonel Gento was standing on the railing of the Mountains interior, the old Militia head quarters was still filled with Militia and droids but Gento wasn't alone on the railing two other captains stood behind him. But in front of him down below in the training room was in at least a full battalion of Militia soldiers they all wore the long coats brown pants and holds but not the gear that Gento wore. Gento stepped forward "Battalion Stand Attention!" An officer called down below. An echoing salute of the soldiers all kicking there heels together and standing erect. "Most of you were not with is when we took Capital City, when we charged the imperials with sticks and stones." He said to them "But that cowardice has been washed away, today you have sworn the Shadow Oath, an oath that you will all fight and die for before anything else." He said to the new soldiers.

"Your commanding officers have been selected from among you to lead." He said looking down at a row of militia officers with the blade signs of rank, but only one can be its Lieutenant Colonel. Gento walked back to a set of stairs leading down to the floor "Who among you will lead this battalion?" Gento asked as a single solder stepped forward. The removed there hood showing a tall man with buzzed black hair on his head he walked up to Gento and saluted with his arm and rise over his chest, he had brown skin and eyes with full lips. "Captain Severus Orn." Gento said seeing him "Are the men well with you as their leader?" He asked the giant. "They are sir." Severus said, Gento looked at his rank reached into his pocket he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of metal blades of the two blades signaling a Lt. With a few notches in them "Cap. Severus, take these signs of rank as a sign of the commitment to your fellow soldiers, and be reborn as Lieutenant Colonel ." Severus took them "Thank you sir." Gento nodded "Before you are dismissed Lieutenant Colonel ?" Gento asked as the leader of the battalion.

Orn turned "Goten de Tracyn-!" He shouted at the men who all responded with "KYR'AM DE TRACYN!" they all said at once. "Dismissed!" Severus commanded to his men who broke apart. "Lt Col. Orn?" Gento said coming up behind him "Yes sir?" He asked Gento, Orn stood over the young colonel by a few inches either by age or just height, "Walk with me."

The two officers walked out of the grand chamber into the hallways of the mountain. It's interior had changed mildly from its previous use as a militia command center. The hallways ere now lit up completely with militia propaganda on the walls and fresh recruits moving through the hallway. The trainees all wore the same black under shirt and pants militia soldiers had worn in the uprising. "What made you want to join the militia?" Gento asked Severus?

"Sir?" Severus asked him.

"I asked you a question Lt. Col?" Gento asked again this time Orn answered "I wanted to do my part sir." He replied to the Colonel.

They headed out of the hallway to an open doorway leading outside the Mountain, a walkway had been built with outer levels. The Mountains exterior had changed along with its interior. Construction droids and a few citizens of Lothal were moving around the outside on it constructing additional protection, the front entrance now had concrete entrance with two of the droid cannons they had used in the Captial City siege. Surrounding the entrance was a large metal gate itself, slanting upward along the Mountain with Militia personnel on top, more add-ons in a similar fashion were implaced along the sides of the mountain one which Gento and Severus walked. "Where you from Orn?" Gento asked him as they walked through the droids and construction workers as they placed a twin cannon imperial turret on to the walls.

Severus replied with "My family was from the Core sir, till the Empire happened and they moved out here as merchants before I was born, after the Empire came my fathers company and resources were taken by the Empire." He said "Oh yeah, where are they now?" Gento asked him, "Both my parents are in Capital City sir, they've been relocated to the temporary quarters till the city is rebuilt." He said.

"How'd they feel about you joining?" he asked the young man, Severus was hesitant "They were… less then supportive." He stammered as the Colonel walked back into the mountain toward the fortress's hanger. The hanger was now filled with old Imperial ships. Lambda class shuttles painted dark black and TIE fighters painted dark black with the white militia pillars on the side of the plates. "Ah here comes some one you'll be working close with." Gento said as a squadron of black TIE's flew into the hanger.

They landed easily "We're using TIE fighters sir?" Severus asked, Gento nodded "Well we don't have any of our own fighters yet but the engines are working on that, for now the Imperials had no short supply, so instead of using vulture droids we've had pilots training day in and day out."

The lead TIE pilot got out, they wore a dark blue militia navel uniform except the interior over the chest, back and inner thighs was white, and the hood had a pair of chrome goggles with a mask, but the pilots attire had the sleeves rolled up a bit before the wrists with two gloves, the skin appeared to be a pink skinned. Severus saw the pilot remove there pilot mask and hood and long flowing red hair, "A zeltron?" Severus said seeing the young woman get off the top of her TIE, her red hair flowed down her back and over her shoulder with a slender pink face, small nose and deep purple eyes. She un did part of her flight suit showing some amble cleavage and a whit tank top "Lt. Severus Orn meet the leader of Blackguard Squadron, Kaiera Rose; Blackguard One." The red head woman saluted and so did Severus.

"Those TIEs are tough Colonel, one things for sure the Empire built them to last." Kaiera said before looking up and down at Severus with her purple eyes. "How are the men looking?" Gento asked as some of the other Blackguard squadron members came up mostly all were human but a few twi'leks and rodians could bee seen with there hoods either having holes in them for there ears or lekkus, and so on for other aliens.

Kaiera shrugged "Can't complain sir, just with these boyos could keep up with me." She called back to them making the squadron look sheepish. Severus noticed that the Blackguard pilots all had a unique patch on their shoulders it was a triangular shaped shield, with V shape arrow in the middle and three open lines running through it. "Understood also-" suddenly a shot rang out on the other end the hanger, a pair of militants were all laughing on some crates marked as imperial supplies. Severus saw them they wore the similar browns that standard army wore but they all had additional armor on over their shoulders, chests and lower legs. Their masks all had skull designs on them instead of regular dark grey. In front of them was a man about Severus and Gentos age holding a blaster pistol, but closer to Gentos height he had fair light skin with dark brown dread locks and some stubble on his chin not as thick as Gentos but growing. A long scar covered his right eye, that were both hazel. His armor differed from the others with only some red paint on it, as well as long knife on the back of his belt.

"What unit are they sir?" Severus asked.

"Captain Reaver." Gento called the long dreadlock haired young man looked over, he holstered his blaster and walked over to Gento. "Colonel?" he asked putting his hands on his belt without a salute. "You should salute your commanding officer Captain." Severus said annoyed with the lack of discipline from Captain said "Whose this pisser?" Severus stepped forward at the insult but Gento held up his metal arm stopping him Reaver spoke with a thick outer rim accent in contrast to Severus's.

Reaver smirked "This is Captain James Reaver, his men have been training for sabotage and hit and run offensives." Gento explained "Along with gathering… 'resources' when we can." Reaver said smugly "Raiders." Severus said summoning them up in one less then attractive word.

"Enough you too." Gento said, "Your all officially on stand by till further notice, so take this time to try and get to no each other." Gento said before walking off.

Reaver watched Gento walking off "Why would we need to get to know each other?" he asked him, "Cause you all serve under me now, welcome to 3rd army"

REBEL FLEET

Still within the deep regions of outer space, the small Rebel fleet, the flag ship of this rebellion was the _Phoenix Home_ that attached to it was the rebel _Ghost_ ship. Inside its hull of the freighter the members of _Ghost_ Squad were inside. Zeb walked out of his room groaning to the sound of lightsaber dueling. "Ugh are they at it again." He asked as he walked out onto the railing that was in the ships cargo hold "Hey it's kind of entertaining". He looked over to see Sabine, her hair had stayed the same turquoise and she had changed her attire and armor. She now wore a long sleeved version of her old shirt with some new paint. Her shoulder armor had some new graphics, the left one had her specter number 5, while the other had a purple animal on it and her chest piece had gotten some new orange sprays. She was leaning on the top of the railing to looking down as across from her was Hera and down below "Has either one of them killed each other yet?" Zeb asked as they watched Ezra and Jericho fighting

"Form III Ezra, I said Form III?" Kanan said arms out hands up making number three numbers as Ahsoka stood next to him arms crossed watching Jericho duel Ezra with his back hand as Ezra hacked away at him.

Ezra swung over head gritting his teeth and Jericho blocked him before Ezra swung from left to right again being blocked. Jericho side stepped out of the way before Ezra lunged Jericho spun around parrying his blade. Ezra held his up right for Jericho to strike who took a few steps holding his yellow elongated grip saber back handed. Then he moved, he side stepped left and right at Ezra before slashing upwards making Ezra stagger back to deflect his swing. Jericho swung from above on the left Ezra backing up still and blocking it. Before the other boy dropped down and swung his blue shoe around Ezra's ankles making the boy hit the floor.

"Down goes Ezra." Zeb laughed as Jericho turned off his lightsaber and Ezra started to get up. Kanan walked over to and knelt down. Ezra was feeling the back of his head that had bounced off the floor like a ball "I told you-" "Form III I know, I know." Jericho looked over at Ahsoka who didn't say anything. "Just take a lesson from what Jericho did there." Jericho glanced over at Kanan ad he and his apprentice got up. "He used Shian style but improvised his side step."

The lothalian glanced up at his mentor "But I thought you said we had to learn these forms by heart."

Kanan nodded "You do. Now go again." He said as Ezra turned his lightsaber back pin, Jericho did so as well. Ezra took his wide stance, legs apart both hands clapsed on his lightsaber, as Jericho held his saber out with one hand backwards gripped with the other out wide himself one foot in front of the other tucked slightly backwards. "Begin." Ahsoka said Ezra went first swinging at Jericho side. Jericho bent his saber down blocking it before flipping it up and going for his own strike, Jericho was countered by Ezra who blocked. Jericho pressed his attack knocking the boy off his balance. Jericho sliced away into Ezras defense making their blades spart.

Advancing Ezra barely blocked another attack from the left then right, Jericho spun around and smashed his lightsaber against Ezras defense who blocked it before. Both of them pushed there sabers against one another sparks flying. With the other rebels observing it, Ahsoka felt something stir in the force. Jericho shot up a free hand and a wave of force push exploded from his palm sending Ezra back into the wall his lightsaber knocked from his hand. "Ezra!" Hera snapped seeing the child be flung like a rag doll.

Jericho caught it turning it on and – "Jericho relent." Ahsoka snapped making the Padawan stop in his tracks. He looked at Ezra who had fallen again against the wall and Kanan who had almost rushed to his side. "I'd say that's enough for today." Ahsoka said to Kanan while she glared at Jericho who turned away to leave. He dropped Ezras lightsaber on the floor before leaping onto the upper level of the Ghost with the force.

"Agreed." Kanan said dragging Ezra to his feet. "I'm fine." Ezra said as he was let go by Kanan. But as soon as he was he almost fell to the floor again if not his master catching him "Maybe not." Hera said sliding down the ladder before speaking. "What do you mean?" Kanan asked her as she picked up Ezras lightsaber.

Hera crossed her arms "Putting him against Jericho, not much of a fair fight, no offense Ezra." Feeling the now swelling bump on his head Ezra winced as he touched and smiled "None taken, I got the mark to prove it." He said with a good sense of humor. "It's good for him, Master Yoda use to put me up against better jedi all the time when I was younger then Ezra." Hera frowned at his answer "Come on, we'll be late for the meeting."

LOTHAL THE MOUNTAIN

Still inside the Militia fortress, Severus was standing next to Kaiera's TIE fighter as the pilot was working on it. Across the hanger Reaver was standing in front of a row of five stormtrooper helmets. His pistol, which Severus noticed was not the militia standard E-15 blaster pistol. Reaver had a strange looking one, it had a curved grip with a revolving cooling system, and a long rectangular barrel tilted in a diamond shape if you looked down the barrel. He ripped the blaster pistol out of his hand and shout out all five of the stormtrooper helmets like they were nothing. Reavers raiders all cheered lowly and clapped at his skill. The young Captain smirked blowing the barrel before putting it back in its holster "Hand me that wrench." Rose said down to Severus.

She looked down at the Lt. Col who was still glaring at Reaver, "Hey big boy." Severus looked up snapping out of his glare at her. "What?" he asked as she sat down on the ladder "Never mind, I was trying to mod my TIE, thing is Empire doesn't leave a lot of room for modifications in these things." She explained to him.

"I heard that the engines are trying to make fighter that is more… suited to our own." Severus said as Kaiera looked at him confused "Engines?" she asked confused.

The Lt. Col looked at her "Oh my bad, engineers, friend of mine told me there trying to combine the vulture droid brain with a manned ship giving them a co pilot like astro droids." He said up to her as she slid down off the railing "Wish I had one of those astro droids…" she smiled and looked over at Severus "Think you could put in a requisition form for me big guy?" she asked putting her hands on the Lt. Cols chest, she smiled at him softly batting her purple eyes as she fiddled with her hair "Well I-" "Careful Orn, those Zeltron can be real friendly." Both of them looked over at Reaver who was walking up to them.

Kaiera, the Zeltron in question frowned at him "Or mayb I just have a certain taste in men, real men." She hissed back at Reaver who snorted shrugging under his locks covered head as she walked off. Both young men looked at the way her hips move "That being said… one hell of a view." Reaver chuckled as Orn nodded "Yeah… hell of a view." Severus shook his head snapping out of his trance as Reaver laughed breaking off.

"Interesting pistol you got there." Severus said changing the subject, Reaver smirked "Got a good eye." He said taking out the revolving blaster. "It's got six energy cells so it never has to cool down cause each time they revolve its already cooled." He said handing it to Severus. "Not standard issue I bet?" Reaver crossed his arms smugly "Nope only one of its kind." He said as Severus looked down the sights "Where'd you get it?" he asked him.

Reaver answered with "I stole it."

The Lt. Col glanced back "Never shy are you?" Severus said to the Captain "Nope, guy who made it died before he could make more, figured if I had a blaster no one else had, be a good thing to have." He added as Orn checked the sights "Did he also make it with unaligned sights?" Severus asked holding it up to Reaver who gapped "What the sights are perfect I-" he snatched it and looked down the sights and groaned "Blast it, they are."

The raider looked over at a unusual droid passing by, "Hey, droid." The droid stopped at Reavers command "Fix the sights on this would you?" he called out tossing the blaster pistol to the droid. The droid caught it with its metal hand "As I was saying Zeltrons are-" "Fix it yourself." A mechanical male voice said as Reavers revolver smacked into the back of his head. "Ow, what the?" Reaver looked back over at the droid and before them a super tactical battle droid of some kind, it stood at about 6'3ft over them. It looked like the T-series tactical battle droids a bit but the armor around its body was thicker and wider on top. This droid in particular had extra plating around its skinner upper arms making appear even larger, its three eyes were burning orange and its paint scheme was non existent with its armored plates being a dark yellow design on its chest plate shoulders and around its legs and head.

"What you just say droid?" Reaver asked as the super tactical battle droid walked up to him, "You heard me, fix it yourself mop head." It said back with out a hint or robot in it's voice. Severus snickered at the term mop head.

Reave glared back at him "Lousy droid, I gave you an order." Reaver snapped at the droid walking up to it "And you can shove that order where the sun don't shine." The droid said crossing its metal arms towering over the young raider. The militiant was stunned at the droids defiance "Who- what are you suppose to be?" Reaver asked.

"Uh a droid, or are you so stupid you can't tell the difference between a droid and a wookiee?" the droid asked, "I'm a super tactical battle droid, but my name is Butch."

Both the Raider and Lt. Col looked confused "Butch?" they said at the same time as the droid or 'Butch' crossed it's metal arms "Yeah, and you are?" Reaver glared up at the droid called Butch "I'm the guy whose going to turn you into scrap." Butch leaned over him "That so?"

PHOENIX ONE

On board Phoenix One the rebels had joined Commander Sato on the bridge, Almost everyone was standing except for Jericho who had taken his spot in one of the chairs next to a monitor with the astro droid Sev. "With the Militias presence in Lothal we can expect heavy Imperial activity, which will limit our ability to fight in this system." Commander Sato said to them all.

Ezra then spoke up "So maybe we don't fight… Uh, Commander Sato, sir." He offered out of the blue, before catching a glare from Sato and giving a less then adequate salute. "When things got tough for me on Lothal, I'd go find some place to hide."

"Like a rats nest?" Jericho said out loud earning him a glare from Ezra. "You two are never shy with your opinions, boys, but establishing a base is a good idea." Sato said ignoring Jerichos remark. Despite it Ahsoka smiled at Ezra a smiled Jericho noticed and sneered at.

"Problem is, none of the potential bases we know of have the tactical advantage we need to protect what's left of our fleet." Hera added.

Kanan walked up behind her "Or aid the nearby systems suffering from Imperial oppression."

"We can't help others if we can't help ourselves, Kanan." Pointed out "If only we had more allies." Hera added

"I know someone who might be able to help us." Ahsoka said getting all eyes on her as she scratched her chin walking up to Kanan and Hera "A great military commander with a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim." Jericho who was trying not to pay attention couldn't help but hear her "He could assist us in finding a base, and his experienced leadership would make him a powerful ally." He looked back curious wondering who she meant.

Commander Sato pondered the idea "How do we recruit this leader?"

"That's the problem." Ahsoka replied "I lost track of him a long time ago, and all my transmissions have gone unanswered."

"We can find him." Ezra said cheerfully as Sato agreed. "Let us try."

Ahsoka smirked at his confidence "Well, there is one option I've not yet attempted." As she spoke she nodded at Hera "Chopper, Jericho go get the Ghost ready to fly." Jericho got up and headed to the door of the command center with Chopper following behind him. The boys silence gave Ahsoka a worried expression "You okay?" Kanan asked her, "Just thinking on what we could do to improve their training." She replied.

"Any ideas?" he asked, "I'll let you know when I have some." She said sarcastically as Hera interjected "Ahsoka if you don't mind me asking, where's Mina?" she asked wondering where the dark skinned sniper girl was.

"Yeah how come we haven't seen her around?" Ezra asked with Sabine next to him. "I've sent Mina on a special mission for me, don't worry she's use to it."

LOTHAL

RHANS OFFICE

Rhan sat inside the Militia center the shades drawn letting in little light, he was on his knees meditating. In front of him his new lightsaber sat, the same one he had used to decapitate Minister Tua in one strike. He was in deep mediation and his mind began to wander, he was teleported across the planet to

…..

…..

…..

To the Jedi Temple on Lothal. It was different this time, the temple was open to him he stood there looking at the structure. Something was inside calling to him he started to take a step toward it when suddenly he realized he wasn't alone, he looked back to see a cloaked figure but it wasn't the Shadowguard, the cloak was a faded grey with an extra layer over the shoulder with a brown hood hiding the figures face, then more appeared. Some were Militia, others were people he had never seen, humans, aliens and so on before they all looked at Rhan with vacant empty eyes as if waiting.

…..

…..

…..

Rhan opened his sith eyes, but something was different his left eye, it was the only one that was the sith eye the other was still brown before slowly returning to the yellow red rimmed eye.

LATER GHOST

Eventually the rebels had piled into the _Ghost_ and, Chopper and Jericho where hunched over the hyperdrive compartment on the ship "Your positive?" Jericho asked the droid who burped out a few beeps at him "If you say so." He said as Ezra and Sabine took there seats with Hera. Kanan stood as the door opened and Ahsoka walked into the cock pit with a tactical droids head. "Is that the head of an old tactical droid?" Kanan asked

"Nothing gets by you pony tail." Jericho said as he shut the hyperspace compartments hatch looking at Kanan. "These droids were great at finding things, calculating." Ahsoka pointed out setting the droids in Sabines hand "Found my master and I a few times when we didn't want to be found."

The other rebels still showed disbelief "How in all the galaxy is that droid gonna find your friend?" Ezra asked as Ahsoka turned away "Well, I heard he was last seen in the Seelos system." She said heading out.

"You can start there." She added.

Ezra got out of his chair "You're not coming with us?" he asked "I have something else to attend to."

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked her "There are questions, questions that need answering." She said "About the Militia?" he asked.

"I wish we could go with you." Ezra said "You have your own mission, Ezra." Ahsoka said back to him at the door "And, Kanan, if you find my friend, you must trust him."

She turned her attention to Kanan "If he's all the things you say, we can't afford not to."

"Trust him, and Jericho make sure you follow Heras orders to the letters." He leaned on the wall casually like he usually did but didn't say anything. "What was that about?" Ezra asked to Ahsokas comment "I have no idea."

SEELOS SYSTEM

As the Ghost dropped out of hyperspace, it glided toward the white planet of Seelos gently while on the inside was another story "We get all the way to Seelos, and now you tell me the hyperdrive wasn't completely fixed?" Hera snapped at Chopper and Jericho who where behind a sparking hyperdrive. Chopper barked at Hera "You finished the important repairs?"

Chopper made a confirmative noise "How did you define "important"?"

Kanan suddenly burst onto the bridge "What's going on?"

"Chopper and I are staying here." Hera said to him before adding "To clean up his mess."

"Take the Phantom, hopefully we'll be ready to go by the time you get back." She said as Jericho reached into the hyperdrive compartment but it sparked nearly burning his hand "Jericho go with them, not much you can do here." The boy nodded before getting up and following Kanan into the Phantom where Sabine and Ezra were already waiting with the head of the tactical droid. With the four of them already in Jericho felt Zeb push himself into the cramped shuttle.

The Phantom detached itself from the Ghost and flew down to the planet below as Sabine hooked up the tactical droids head. "Well, let's fire this thing up." Kanan said getting into the pilots seat.

The droids head came alive as they flew through the clouds "I think it's scanning for a signal of some kind." Sabine said as its faces voice regulator started to glow

"Good luck." Zeb said looking out the window at the barren white ground of Seelos. "You could really get lost out here." He added as Kanan glanced back "Maybe that was the idea."

"What if this great commander we're looking for doesn't want to be found?" Sabine suggested but before anyone could answer the droid spoke "7567, 7567." It said the numbers over and over "It's homing in on something."

As the ship flew around at the droids scanning repeating 7567 over and over they came up on something.

"There, up ahead." Ezra said pointing at a small speck in the distance

"7567, 7567, 7567." The droid repeated over and over till the came on a large metal walker. It was an old republic tank with six legs, a forward gun but it was covered in scrap and makeshift walkways. "Whoa." Ezra said pressing his nose up agains the glass "Now that is a work of art."

"Looks like an old Republic tank, used during the Clone Wars." Kanan said seeing it while the droid kept on saying "7567."

Jericho sat in the back hunched over as they circled the tank "Hey jr., you know anything about this commander?" Zeb asked as they started to land "If I knew I'd have told you." He said as the Phantom landed in front of the walker that suddenly stopped.

With the rebels walking out, Jericho hung back so when they all were out he was in the back of them "Ezra, be on guard." Kanan whispered to his Padawan as the rear door to the tank open and three men walked out. They were all old, with white hair except for one. The one on the left was holding a long republic blaster rifle with white armor over his chest and forearms wearing a black shirt under it with dark trousers. He had a left cybernetic eye with white hair and mutton chops. On the left was a hairless man with a tank top and a big belly with fingerless gloves also holding a rifle. While in the middle was another man with a full beard, no hair on his head wearing armor over his torso shoulders and forearms wearing a short sleeved shirt and trousers.

"It's just a bunch of old geezers." Zeb said seeing them.

"Well-armed old geezers." Sabine pointed out

The middle one, the leader stepped forward and leaned on the railing "What do you want?" he asked "We're looking for someone." Kanan called up as Jericho kept his head down.

"Well, that's too bad, 'cause there's nobody out here." The lead old man called back to Kanan who glanced back at the others who shrugged till Ezra stepped forward. "Hey, uh, does the number 7567 mean anything to you?" he asked all the old men looked shocked hearing the numbers "What did you just say?" the leader asked him "Uh, I said 7567." Ezra replied.

The old man smirked "I haven't heard those digits in Well, that's my birth number." He said a little surprised.

"Birth number?" Sabine asked "They're clones!" Kanan snapped tearing out his lightsaber. "Kanan, wait. Stop!" he said as Kanan ran out in front, the mutton chopped old man gasped "Jedi. They've come for revenge." He yelled holding up his blaster.

"Drop the blaster, old man." Zeb snapped as Sabine and Zeb took out there own blasters. "Don't try it, boyo! I'll gun you down." The other old man with a rifle shouted.

7567 grabbed the other blasters "Stand down, troopers." He ordered the other clones "Now! That's an order, soldier." He barked at the mutton chopped one

"But he's a Jedi." He said looking at Kanan and his lightsaber.

"A Jedi!" he practically shouted "I know, I know." 7567 said to him lowering the other clones blaster "But they weren't the ones that betrayed us."

Kanan didn't drop his guard as Jericho "Remember? Wolffe, remember? Ezra came up behind Kanan "Kanan, Ahsoka said to trust them." Ezra said as Jericho kept himself from drawing his own lightsaber.

"Sorry about the, um, weapons malfunction." 7567 said scratching the back of his head "My friend here is just a little defensive."

He looked down at the rebels "See, we haven't seen a Jedi since, uh well, it's been a while." He said as Ezra finally got Kanan to lower his lightsaber

"Well, my name's Ezra." He said gesturing to "This is Kanan." He said pointing to the jedi then in the back "That's Sabine and Zeb."

Then finally and "That's Jericho." 7567 eyes got wide when he focused on Jericho. "Did you just say Jericho…?" he asked looking down at the boy in the back. "Uh yeah?" Ezra said as Jericho and 7567 locked eyes. The clone leapt off the side of the tank and landed on the white ground with a few pops in his back "Ah my back… I hate getting old." He said feeling his lower spin on his back looking up at the rebels. "Well don't be shy kid lets have a look at you." 7567 said walking up to them. Jericho got shoved up front by Zeb who snickered at the push. When he and the clone were staring down one another "You have Ahsokas eyes." He said making Jerichos eyes in question get wide while the Rebels all looked at one another.

"You know my mother?" Rex nodded "I fought by her side from the battle of Christophis to the Siege of Mandolore ever since she was… well since she was your age." The clone said putting his hands on his hips the other two clones slid down off the tank and walked up behind him there weapons lowered. "How if you don't mind me asking 7567?" Ezra asked but it was Jericho who answered 'That's not his name." Jericho said looking up at him "Your Captain Rex of the 501st." Rex nodded smirking at him.

He gestured back to the bald hairless one and mutton chops "This is Commander Meet Commanders Gregor and Wolffe."

"Come on, we'll talk inside" Rex said gesturing them to follow him to the tank, "And you can park you little skip on the top." Gregor said chuckling at it. "Skip?" Zeb asked as the rebels started to move. Zeb and Sabine went back to the phantom while Ezra, and Kanan followed the clones. "You coming Jericho?" Ezra asked the boy who seemed to be frozen "What yeah."

Sabine and Zeb walked back to the Phantom and the droid kept rattling off the numbers "7567 7567 7567" over and over as they flew the ship up onto the tank and sat down on its top in an open spot "7567 7567" Zeb started to groan as the ship landed "Please turn that thing off, it's giving me a head ache." He said heading out the door of the Phantom, "Likewise." Sabine chuckled as she disconnected the head shutting off the droids scanning "7657 756- zzzt". It's eyes went dim as it was no longer connected to a power source.

LOTHAL

ABOARD THE SHADOWS BLADE

On the bridge of the Providence Class destroyer, a navel militant who had a full headset on was replaying the droid signal "7567 7657 756- zzzt" he looked at the screen of his monitor "Seelos?" he said reading it out loud. He looked back over his shoulder "Colonel your going to want to take a look at this?" he said looking back up at Colonel Gento.

SEELOS

After a while, the rebels entered into the interior of the clones tank, as they walked in Rex took a seat in one of the chairs, Wolffe leaned on a wall while Gregor sat across from him. "Hey" Gregor said seeing Zeb "you're a big one." He added as Zeb growled "You're a big one."

Behind Zeb came Ezra who instantly saw some old clone helmets. A regular phase one with two phase twos that had grey paint on it the other blue markings with tally marks "Whoa." Ezra said picking up the blue one.

"Hey, hey. Easy with those, son." Rex said seeing him pick up his helmet "Oh, yeah, yeah." Ezra said dropping it sarcastically "I might move the dust."

Jericho smirked, "Careful, lothrat here likes to collect helmets." Ezra frowned at him but before he could say anything

"How is Commander Tano?" Rex asked looking at Jericho, but it was Ezra who answered "Uh, well, in need of help."

"We all are." He added stepping forward "Look, we're trying to fight the Empire, but we're outnumbered, overmatched and taking a beating." Ezra explained while Rex listened "We could use your help."

The old clone chuckled as he leaned back groaning as he got comfy "Well, I'm not sure I'm much help to anyone these days." Rex said slouching "Didn't you hear? The Emperor said the clone army has outserved its purpose and retired us."

"Now we spend our days just telling stories and slinging for joopas." Rex finished as Kanan spoke finally "This was a wasted trip, you heard the clone." Kanan said about to walk out. "He's not interested." Ezra wasn't about to accept no for an anser "Wait." Ezra snapped.

"You don't like the Empire, do you?" he asked Rex who shrugged "Well, the Empire certainly isn't the Republic, but you can't do anything about that."

Ezra shook his head "You could fight."

"Sorry, son; my days as a soldier are over." Rex said making up his mind "Besides last I checked on the holovids, that some guys on Lothal gave the Empire one heck of a beating themselves, why not try them?"

The rebels got silent for a moment, "We aren't affiliated with them." Jericho said turning the conversation back at Rex "Well, okay." Ezra said "Okay, then maybe there's one thing you can help us with." He asked him

"We need a base." Ezra asked "Ahsoka said you knew about all sorts of secret locations in the Outer Rim."

Rex scratched the back of his head looking at Gregor who nodded and Wolffe who shook his mutton chopped head "Well, my memory isn't what it once was, but, um, there are a few spots I never bothered to report to the Empire."

"Look, why don't you wait outside and I'll put together a list of coordinates." Rex said getting up escorting them out of the room.

Outside the tank, the five rebels all waited as the clones debated inside. Ezra leaned near the door trying to easedrop, Kanan leaned on the railing with Sabine had her back on it. Zeb was to there left and Jericho sat on one of the step latters to the top of the tank. "So Jericho, this Rex is an old friend of your moms."

Jericho sat there leaning his head on his hand that was propped on top of his elbow "Yep."

Before he could answer more Gregor walked out of the tanks interior "You know, I was thinking, since we're providing you with a list of bases, um, there's something you can do to help us." He said with his wirey creeky voice "No, thanks." Kanan said sullenly.

"Sure." Ezra said eager to help.

"What can we do?" he asked as Gregor smirked "Out there, deep below, roam the joopa." He said scanning the horizon of Seelos "Elusive big game." He said getting to the railing before turning around and leaning on it like sabine. "When we're lucky enough to sling one in, it'll feed us for the whole year." He said savering every word like a meal

"Okay." Sabine said on board "What do you need?" she asked as Gregor smiled looking over at Zeb "Him." Gregor said

"Huh?" Zeb asked a bit worried.

IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER

On board one of the large star destroyer in imperial controlled space, an communications officer walked up to the commanding officer, "Admiral Konstantine." He said to the Admiral who had lights kin black hair and mustache with the greyish green uniform "Yes what?" he asked the officer "Admiral, we've received a binary transmission from an old clone unit on Seelos." He said

"We received something about a Jedi." The officer said back the admiral "T-8 system is remote." Admiral Konstantine stated "Haven't all the clones been decommissioned?" he asked the commander who nodded "Yes, and while the clone's number checks out, he has a record of calls of delusional distress."

The Admiral scratched his chin "I wouldn't take him too seriously, but we have special orders ever since that disaster on Lothal" Konstantine said to the commander "Send a probe to investigate, all leads must be pursued." He said as the officer saluted before leaving to follow his orders.

SEELOS

While on board the tank, Jericho was leaning on the left side of the tank, "Not much a view sadly." Jericho looked behind to see Rex standing behind him. "Yeah… I guess?" Jericho said going back to looking in the distance. "Did Commander Tano ever mention me?" Rex asked walking up next to Jericho. The boy smirked "Your one of the few things she never shuts about." He said snickering at it "Jericho, when Captain Rex and I were fought General Grevious we, blah blah." he snickered at his own words looking back at Rex.

"Hmm she had to be no older then you when that happened." Rex said scratching his beard "Truth be told…" Jericho said looking back "She doesn't talk a lot about before I was born, I mean besides when I was little and she told me bed time stories of her adventures, of her and her Master, and you." Rex chuckled "We had some interesting missions that's for sure." He said as they spoke Ezra was walking above them next to the phantom. "You may have your mothers eyes, but you look a lot like your old man." Ezra froze hearing this and glanced over the edge listening in.

Jericho got silent for a good time "She really doesn't talk about my father that much… I mean, I've heard the stories—about the Insurrection that is but whenever I ask, well you know what I mean."

The clone captain nodded "I never knew your father personally, only met him once when your mother helped smuggle the three of us off Courscant, it was only after Order 66 was given that it was to late for the rest of our brothers." He said shaking his head "But we were talking about your father, Rhan Jerry was his name." Rex said as Ezra listened carefully.

"What was he like?" Rex shrugged "Like I said I only met him once, but once was enough to know he wasn't just your average person, in fact did you know that he was the nephew of the original DNA to the clones, which in part actually makes us related if you think about." Jericho cocked his brow "Uh I guess." Rex laughed as he wrapped his arm around him "Then just call me uncle Rex." Jericho broke off "Uh lets just do Rex." He said before walking off leaving Rex alone.

LOTHAL

Col. Gento was riding inside one of the black lambda shuttle they had taken from the Empire and it flew into the hanger of the Mountain. When it landed the Colonel began to walk out an what he saw made his eyebrow twitch. There was a large crowd of Militia soldiers and pilots also some engineers cheering and chanting as he walked up to it. The soldiers got out of the way and in the middle of the ring was the droid Butch literally sitting on Reaver "Get-" Reaver banged his hand on the floor "Off!" he snapped as Butch sat their its red metal arms on its grey metal knees "You shot me, you think I'm going to let you get up after that." The droid asked him.

Gento looked over at Severus who was enjoying the spectacle with Kaiera next to him laughing the second there eyes locked Severus froze "Colonel on deck!" he yelled all the soldiers instantly stopped cheering and laughing and stood at attention saluting Gento. They all got out of his way as he walked up to Butch and Reaver "All of you as you were before you all get scheduled for corpse cart duty." He said as the soldiers all dispersed "Except you four." He said to Severus, Butch, Reaver and Kaiera. Who all stopped and stood at attention but also at ease. "I see you've met your second in command Lt. Col. Orn" Gento said looking over at Severus then at the droid who got up off of Reaver. "What, this bucket of bolts is the pissers second?" Reaver said even with.

"I'd be careful Captain, this bucket of bolts out ranks you isn't that right Major?" he asked Butch who shrugged its metal red and dark grey head "Looks that way sir?" the droid said smugly with its male voice. That's when Reaver noticed instead of the captains two lined up metal blades the droids shoulders had the same Captain Cross but an extra piece on in the center showing the droid rank as a Major.

Severus was silent but stared at the droids rank "Now I could explain to you why you have a droid with you?" he said as he walked back and forth in front of them "To sum it up each battalion will be accompanied by three or four companies of battle droids."

"Major-…" Gento cut himself off looking at the mustard colored droid "Butch sir?" "Major Butch here will help coordinate these droids at your orders Lt. Col. Usually I'd have you train but now you all have a mission."

The four of them looked at each other confused before Gento stopped "We intercepted a scanning signal from a old tactical droid in the Seelos system."

"But that systems remote?" Reaver said.

The Colonel nodded "Yes it is, but since we found the factory of droid ships and weapons, we think it may be the spot of another depot or factory left by the Separatist's in the clone wars, your brigade will be dispatched with Captain Yonsel aboard the a separatist prototype frigate code named _Vulcan_ , Blackguard squadron will provide air support and you will relay your findings back to command." He said as he added one more remark "And should you encounter imperial forces you are to engage, and withdraw only if the Lt. Col. Orn gives the command."

"You gear up in fifteen minutes Lt. Col. Orn." Severus saluted before walking away, as they all went to get ready "This isn't over." Reaver hissed at Butch who waved him off "I hope not."

SEELOS

Back on seelos Jericho walked over to the front of the tank where, Gregor. Zeb was putting on what looked like a back pack with a large antenna. "I'm a little afraid to ask?" Jericho said seeing it as Sabine stood next to the other two "Gregor says this is the only way to catch bongo." She said arms crossed. Zeb put on the final harness as Gregor got behind him "Now to turn you on." He said flipping a switch on the pack an a bright purplish pink stream of energy flew out of it connecting to the main gun. Zeb groaned as he walked over to the railing "Can't believe I'm doing this." He said as he leapt over it and Gregor walked out onto the front of the tanks walkways. "If we're lucky, we'll catch Big Bongo today." Gregor said up front as Jericho took the other side of the front of the tank opposite of sabine.

"Let's get this over with." Zeb said holding his bo-staff "I'm getting hungry." He called back as Gregor smirked "Keep on going forward, just a little bit more." Gregor said before holding up hi arms "We're coming up on a hot spot!" he cried as Zeb grumbled "Your hot spot looks like everywhere else on this desolate rock."

Up above on the top of the tanks, Rex sat in the main gun "All right, full stop." Down below Wolffe was in the drivers seat and slowly brought the vechile to a stop.

"All right, just a little bit more, little more" Gregor called out to Zeb who rolled his eyes "Oh, really?" Zeb said while Gregor glanced back at Ezra "You know, we really appreciate this." He said to the scavenger "I mean, we, we should do well today, with your friend here." Gregor said pointing out at Zeb in the distance.

"Yeah, well, Zeb packs quite a punch." Ezra said back confidently.

"Oh, oh hahahah." Gregor said laughing a bit strangely, strange enough to make Jericho look at him.

"I'm sure, I'm sure, but really, I mean, joomba supposedly love Lasats." He said scratching the back of his neck smiling. Sabines ears perked up at that "They love them?" she asked glancing at the old clone "What do you mean?" Gregor fumbled with his hands as he spoke "Well, they say they love the smell, or I guess they love the taste as well and maybe it's about the texture, you know-" Ezras eyes go wide "Wait, Zeb's not the hunter." Jericho looked up at the energy line at the same time Ezra did.

Like a worm on a hook "He's the bait." Jericho smirked and started to laugh, "Oh this is going to be good."

"Oh, hunter, bait, it's all the same." Gregor said shifting left to right with the idea.

Ezra stood there in disbelief "No, it's not!" Kanan said appearing from the back "Zeb, you better get back here right now!" the boy shouted out to the lasat Sabibe called out to "Zeb!" when suddenly part of the ground imploded from beneath the surface "What is that?" Sabine said.

"Buddy, run! You're the bait!" Ezra screamed "Zeb, it's gonna eat you!" the ground was staring to explode from beneath till suddenly a sinkhole formed around the lasat "Oh, karabast."

"Zeb, run…Get out of there!" Ezra screamed.

"What are you doing?" Sabine cried out "Run! Zeb" Kanan also shouted till a giant tongue shout out of the ground around Zeb and dragged him under. "No!" Ezra shouted as the electrical energy line started to tear apart the ground like a fish hook in water "Whoo-hoo! This could be him! Our Big Bongo!" Gregor cheered as the rebels watched there friend be dragged away "Hey, I bet you know a thing or two about mechanics." Rex called out to Sabine.

Sabine looked back smiling "Yeah, good bet."

The clone gestured to the main guns regulator component made up of two pipes "Keep an eye on this regulator, the line can overheat and shut down." Rex said as the line went further and further out with the tank following close behind.

"No line, no joopa, no Zeb." He said tossing her a wrench and as she caught she said "Got it."

"Well, what about me and him?" Ezra said gesturing to him and Kanan "You got the best job of all!" Gregor said holding up two electro-poles "When the line swings around, you'll charge it with the electro-poles." He said pointing up at the line. "Hit the line with the rod, and it'll send a bolt of energy down to the joopa." He said enthusiastically at their hunt "Do it enough, and you should bring it up to the surface." He said giving one to Ezra then turning to Kanan "Here's one for you, General."

Kanan took it but snapped "Don't call me that, I was never a general."

Gregor seemed to blush at the mistake and saluted "Uh, my mistake. Sorry, Commander." He said as Kanan took the staff "No, it's not-" he cut himself off giving up on the idea of explaining it "Hit it! Now!" the two of them started to stab the line with the electro staffs over and over as Gregor cheered them on "That's it, that's it!" Gregor said cheerfully as the line went back and forth under ground like a harpooned wail. "Ooh, he didn't like that, hit him again he's a runnin'." Gregor yelled as Jericho watched it all happening .

"Want to lend a hand?" Ezra yelled at Jericho "Nah, I'm just suppose to watch and learn remember?"

Gregor shouted again at Kanan and Ezra "Hit that line! Bring him up."

Meanwhile on the top of the tank, Rex was at the controls of the main gun "We're losing the regulator." Sabine kept working as the machine started to overheat.

"Full stop, Wolffe, dig in, this is where we finish the battle!" Rex barked down at Wolffe who made the tank stop immediantly behind the controls the ground digging up around all six of its feet.

"Whoa! I can't reach it!" Ezra got onto the railing as he reached up with the electro staff "Kanan, lift me up!" he said as the line started to shimmer "Sabine!?" Kanan yelled back at her I know, I know".

"Working on it!" she yelled back at him as she frantically tried to keep the line from disintegrating and loosing Zeb to the Joomba.

The tank was starting to give way to the creature as steam nearly exploded out of the tank as its legs cracked and started to fall apart. Jericho walked over to Kanan who had Ezra on his shoulders and pushed im out of the way "What are you doing!" Kanan snapped as he and Ezra fell over back into Gregor "Your job." Jericho said back holding up both hands and reaching out with the force. The joomba beneath the ground was tearing up the ground with the line when it suddenly slowed where it was once going super face now the barely holding line was inching across the ground cracking slowly apart.

Ezra and Kanan watched and felt the force seething off of Jericho as he brough his hand up curling his fingers in like he was holding rope. Rex and Wolffe also saw amazed as the joomba beneath the ground was being held there by the force itself. Jericho grunted as sweat rolled down his head like flexing a muscle "Any-time-now?" he said back as Sabine banged the wrench on the regulator and the line lit up fully charged and holding.

"Got it." She cried, Kanan picked Ezra up and handed him his staff "Ezra, go!" Ezra leapt up onto Jerichos shoulders now spinning both staffs in his hand and electrifying the energy line. Immediantly the joomba exploded out of the ground, it was a gigantic hard shelled worm like creatue with multiple orange eyes a wide mouth with a large tongue and multiple fangs and a soft underbelly.

Gregor cried out with delight at the sight of "It is Big Bongo!" Rex took aim with the main gun and fired a blue torpedo right into its mouth. The joombas roar was silenced as it wriggled around before falling over dead around the side of the tank. "Whoa!" Jericho fell down onto his back breathing hard as Ezra fell right ontop of him "Get off." Jericho said shoving him off as he got up winded.

"Zeb!" Ezra called out running to the side of the tank where the dead joomba laid. They waited for any sign of the lasat till the creatures mouth slowly opened and the lasat crawled out covered in drool "What a smell."

"Ah, Zeb!" Ezra cheered while Gregor leapt over the side of the tank and ran towards Zeb "Nice catch, old-timers." Sabine said back to Rex who gave a friendly salute. "Yeah! Way to go." Ezra said as Jericho walked over looking at the big creature now dead

The bald headed Gregor embraced Zeb putting him on his shoulder "Now that, that was impressive." He said as Kanan crossed his arms "Impressive? You almost got my friend eaten!"

Zeb groaned "Yeah, I was in that thing's mouth!" he roared whipping off the drool "Oh! Head to toe." Gregor said smiling

"But look at you. You brought in our biggest catch ever." He said gesturing back to the Joomba the light going out of its eyes "I did?" Zeb smiling at his catch being a hunter or bait no longer meaning anything "Actually, it wasn't so bad, Kanan." Zeb said looking back at their leader

He put his hands on his hips as some drool fell of his whisker "I knew I had the beast from the beginning."

"And you are a natural." Rex said putting his hand over Ezra, who looked back at Jericho who had one hand on the tanks side leaning on it, "Jericho!" Ezra said running over to him "How did you do that, holding that massive… thing with the force?" he asked mind blown as Jericho was a bit taken back at the praise. "Uh…Size matters not remember?" he said unsure of it.

Rex smirked "If I had a credit…"

Finally Kanan dispensed with the celebration "We held up our end of the deal, Captain."

"Now it's time to get us those coordinates so we can go." Kanan said looking at Rex who nodded

"I'll get 'em, but you might consider staying for dinner." Rex said looking over at the Joomba "It's gonna be delicious!" Gregor yelled dancing like a child with a present "That thing tried to eat me, only fair I get to see how it tastes."

"Can't say no to that." Ezra said smiling up at Kanan next to Jericho.

LOTHAL

At the entrance of the Mountain, the brigade of the 3rd army were all filing into the entrance in from the mountain marching in rows of ten, next to it droid transports were driving next to them. Severus watched his men march with there lucky seven blasters over there right shoulders in perfect sync, arms in front swaying there footsteps echoing inside the mouth of the fortress and outside. They militia brigade was marching right into the hull of a militia frigate, it looked similar to the munificent class frigate painted dark black with a horned being with a hammer in its teeth graphic on it. The main difference between the Vulcan and the other munificent frigates. It had a larger rear then the average frigate and the command tower was leaned back closer in the center, the skeletal frame around the bottom of the ship where its guns were also had some additional armor like on top. Not only was it heavily gunned like the other frigate it had more guns on its flank along with two ion cannons too. It had three legs extended down two in the back and one front on the ground. A ramp had lowered on its port side for the soldiers to march onto.

"The _Vulcan_ isn't a grandest ship, or the biggest." Severus looked back to see Captain Yonsel standing behind him "But she's fast." He said smiling looking up at the large frigate.

"Captain Ither Yonsel here to pick you up Lt. Colonel." Severus repayed the salute with his own "Glad to meet you Yonsel." Severus said shaking his hand "Feelings mutual, this mission should be a cake walk."

Severus nodded as he saw the TIEs of Blackguard Squadron fly overhead to the ship, "Good to finally have some of our own in the sky then just droids." Yonsel said watching the soldiers go by. "You think this mission will be that easy?" Severus asked returning to Yonsels previous comment. The Captain shrugged with his red banda around his neck "Hard to say, nothing on Seelos except sand storm and joomba." They walked toward the _Vulcan_ next to the marching soldiers of the brigade.

Coming up the rear was Reaver and his raiders, they walked casually with his men holding there weapons on stand by. Reaver leaned his blaster rifle on his shoulder and signaled for his men to go on as he walked up to the other officers. "So this the skiff?" he asked.

"Skiff?" Yonsel asked the army captain "Captain Yonsel, meet Captain Reaver." Both saluted but Yonsels was more formal and Reaver just gave a half ass one as they headed up the ramp where Col. Gento was waiting for them, next to him was Butch and Kaiera. Butch had on a harness over its metal body with multiple pouches for ammo, grenades and so on "Ready when you are Colonel." Captain Yonsel said.

Gento nodded "Good to know, good luck soldiers." He said walking down the ramp, the three all stared at Gento "Your not coming with us sir?" Severus asked as the Col. Stopped.

He looked back "No, this is your command Orn, your mission time for you and the recruits to get their feet wet."

Before he asked Reaver asked "And what will you be doing?" Gento smiled at them "I'm going hunting." He said walking down the ramp.

The rest of the militants looked at one another, "Alright people, you heard him lets get the show on the road."

SEELOS

Onboard the old republic Tank Jericho was still looking out over the horizon, "Hey?" Jericho looked to his left to see Ezra. "Yeah?" Jericho said barely even noticing him, "Just wanted to say what you did back there was pretty cool." Ezra said speaking of how Jericho showed such command of the force. "I guess, it was nothing." The lothal street rat scoffed at Jerichos answered "Nothing, I can barely lift Chopper and you held back a giant monster almost as big as this tank." Ezra said walking up to him and putting one hand on the railing.

"Guess I'm just more use to it." Jericho said, "Yeah I guess so, man your lucky." Ezra sighed, "How you figure that." Jericho said sarcastically chuckling, "Your mom taught you the force since you were a kid, I bet being a Jedi comes naturally to you." Jericho shrugged back at him. "Sometimes I wonder if being a Jedi is what I'm suppose to be." He said rhetorically till Ezra changed the subject.

He glanced up at Jerichos saber "Your lightsaber, never seen a yellow one." Jericho reached back and pulled out the saber from the holster on his back. "Yeah, my mom took me to Ilum when I was still pretty young to find my crystal, I was surprised too after it came out." He said turning the yellow blade on.

"They say each color reflects who we are in the force." Jericho said handing the blade to Ezra who looked at the designs "Blue, you focus more on the physical aspects of the force and tend to protect others." He said gesturing to Ezras lightsaber. "People who carry green seek out the mysteries of the force and fight the dark side, and yellow well mom said it was a balance someone like me, mom says its good to be like that when their aren't a lot of jedi." He explained getting off the railing and Ezra handing back his saber. Ezra looked down at his own "What about your moms, what does a white one mean?"

The boy scratched his chin "Mom told me a long time ago, she use to carry a green blade and a yellow shoto, but when she left the order she forged her new sabers as a way of showing she's not a jedi."

"Seems like a jedi to me, more than myself that is." Ezra said smirking "She did grow up among them, but I'm sure your Master told you about connections?" Ezra shook his head "You mean like master and apprentice."

Jericho cocked is brow "No, connections to others loved ones family friends, how their dangerous and can lead to the dark side if your not careful."

"He explained it sort of, but I don't get it; the connections I have with my parents, my friends even Kanan they make me stronger?" Ezra replied crossing his arms. Jericho put his hand in his pocket "Likewise, though I never really get the chance to make a lot."

The last part of Jerichos words hung onto Ezras ears "What do you mean?" he asked. "Being with my mom, trying to start this so called rebellion means we have to keep moving, every time I started to make friends the Empire almost showed up or we had to leave for another reason."

"Must have been hard?" Ezra said trying to console him "Nah, you get use to it."

Up above, inside the _Phantom_ Kanan was sitting inside the Phantom "Right, Kanan?" a holographic image of Hera was talking to Kanan "Clones, huh? Ahsoka's always full of surprises." She said as she kept working on the Phantom.

"Well, don't get your hopes up." Kanan said still sullenly "The great leader's not coming back with us." Hera noticed his tone "And you don't want him to." She said as she stopped working.

"I understand your fears, but I also remember when the Jedi and clones fought side by side." Hera said looking at the somewhat distraught Kanan "They saved billions of lives, including my own."

Kanan shook his head as he slouched in his seat "I know."

"Then maybe that's a start." She said getting back to work "I gotta get back to these repairs if we're ever gonna get-" she suddenly stopped as an alarm started to sound "Hera what is it?" Kanan asked, "We have an incoming ship dropping out of hyperspace it's-" Hera looked right at Kanan "Militia." She said as up above in the stars over Seelos the prototype Munificent-class star frigate dropped out of hypserspace its dark hull painted black with the white Militia standard on both sides "Chopper get ready shut off main power, that means you too—Kanan any ideas why there here?"

Inside the _Vulcans_ bridge, Butch looked down at the planet on one of the bridges lower platforms "It's down there, the last location of the signal is faint but I can start picking it up again." The droid said back to the militants. Captain Yonsel was sitting in the commanders chair, Severus was standing in the middle of the bridge, Kaiera was sitting on one of the monitors much to one of the navel miliants distractions, while Reaver was leaning on the wall spinning his revolving blaster. "Do it, I'll take a down a platoon of soldiers down, gun ships with an escort of TIEs and fighters to scout out." He said to Kaiera, Reaver and Butch who all followed him out of the bridge.

Down below Kanan looked back at the tactical droids heads, "The droid we used to track the clones, they must have caught the signal with all the droid tech they have."

"Ok, we're going dark before they see us- get a plan or get out of there." Hera said cutting the transmission off.

Kanan shot out of the chair and ran outside the ship, "Everyone into the phantom now, we got Militia incoming?"

"What?" Ezra said down below as he was chatting with Jericho, Sabine and Wolffe came around the corner with Zeb and Gregor hooking up the joomba. "Militia?" Rex said confused hearing the name. "I thought the guys were fighting the Empire?" Gregor asked Zeb down below as the climbed up onto the tank "Ugh it's a long story." Zeb said as they got onto the tank. "Hera just said a frigate just dropped out of hyperspace probably followed the droid we used to find them." Kanan said gesturing to the confused clones.

Rex finally stepped forward "Whoa whoa, who are these Militia anyway?" he asked as Ezra turned around "There rebels, well not rebels like us more radical they took over Lothal a while ago with a droid army-" "Wait did you say droid army?" Wolffe said gasping at the words. "Yeah, they found a factory on Lothal and- it's a long story." Sabine said "That's what I mean." the lasat said.

"Do they have a black standard with three white pillars?" Gregor asked them, "Yeah why?" Kanan asked and answered "Cause theirs a few ships flying over there like that?" Gregor said pointing up where three Imperial Dropship transport was flying with the ships painted dark black with the white pillars on the wings. They were being escorted by a squadron of vulture droids and half a squadron of Militia TIEs, "Vultures!" Wolffe shouted seeing the droid fighters.

He instantly broke off towards the main gun "Wolffe stop!" Rex shouted chasing after him before he could get to the gun but Wolffe was already in the guns cockpit "Lousy clankers not going to get me!" Wolffe said arming the gun "Wolffe don't-" but it was to late Wolffe fired a blast right at the militia drop ships and fighters everyone held there breath as the blue laser cannonball flew right over the militia ships. They all breathed a sigh of relief "Let go of me captain, their droids we need to-" "Stand down soldier." As Rex dragged him out of the cannon and restrained him the Militia drop ships it was another matter.

Inside the lead IDT, Lt. Col. Severus was receiving transmission from Kaieras TIE "LC, they fired on us, preparing to send the droid to-" "Belay that order soldier, it had to be a warning shot none of us went down." Severus ordered into his coms in his ear, while the rest of the men had on their tubed gasmasks and hoods Severus did not. "All ships, droid ships included land 45 meters west of the tank, let them know they have the distance."

Inside the IDT with him was Butch and Reaver repeating "7567-7567-7567" over and over "Do you need to keep doing that?" Reaver asked.

"Is it annoying you?" the droid asked "Yeah." He answered the droid "Then yes 7567 7567 7567."

The rebels and clones watched as troop transports flew off and slowly landed off in the distance droid fighters too. "What are they doing?" Jericho asked "Dunno, if they were going to attack the would have sent the droids in then drop ships?" Sabine theorized as Rex had some how managed to calm Wolffe down and grab a pair of binoculars. "Looks like full platoon?" Rex said through the binoculars seeing the militia there appeared to be over forty of them, twenty five regular soldiers, ten grenadiers all in there extra armor over there standard uniform with there saggy hoods and double tubed gas mask holding what looked like the prototype M-3N, it had been altered too. It had no more wires around it and instead of three barrels it had four with small holes in the barrels so it would not overheat and a heavy main body. "Yep that's some advanced sepy tech there holding." Rex said handing the binoculars to Gregor "Why they all got hoods on?"

"Oh hey ones coming over here?" Gregor said as Kanan grabbed the binoculars out of the clones hand to see Severus walking up without any weapons. He had both hand up open showing he held no weapons. "Anyone you know?" He asked handing the binoculars to Ezra "Uh no… doesn't look familiar."

As Severus got closer, Rex could see the Lt. Cols face, and his signs of rank on his shoulders "Seems like he must be there Commanding Officer?" he said as Severus was almost there.

Rex started to head to the ladder that would take him to the ground "What are you doing?" Ezra asked him. "Well since I'm commanding officer here thought I might go say hello, unless Commander Kanan would like to-" "He's almost here?" Sabine said looking out at Severus. Rex slid down the ladder and started to walk toward him, Rex walked out in front of the tank meeting the commanding officer in front of it. Severus stopped and lowered his arms "What do you want?" Rex asked. Severus looked over the clone then up at the rebels and other clones.

He looked at the clones armor, and ho the shoulder and wrist had stripes on it instantly, Severus "I am Lt. Col. Severus Orn, 3rd army brigade of the Militia" Severus said to Rex who whistled "A Lt. Col huh? Pretty young aren't you?" Rex said sizing the boy up as Severus smirked "Pretty old…. For a clone."

Rex cocked his white brow "Now what makes you think I'm a clone skipper?" he asked the Lt. Col. Who smiled "Well the armor you wear, the old republic tank?" he said pointing at it making Rex glance back at it. "So do I keep calling you clone or do you have a have a name?" he asked him.

"Captain Rex, 501st Clone battalion, Grand Army of the Republic." He said saluting him, Severus did the militia fist over the chest salute. "Captain, from what the histories say the clone army was disbanded by the Empire, am I safe in assuming that you fired a warning shot over our drop ships, and not directly as a sign of aggression?" he asked Rex.

Rex glanced back at Wolffe whom Severus also looked up with his brown eyes "More or less."

The militia officer put his hands at his side "Before I speak more, and you acknowledge this parlay, I must ask not as a clone but as a soldier are you still loyal to the so called Galatic Empire?" he asked Rex again who crossed his arms "Well you said it yourself clone army was disbanded, I got no ties to the Empire skipper." Rex said crossing his arms flicking his fingers up. "Very well Captain, then I must tell you my men and I have followed a signal of an old tactical droid, much like the ones we use baring the signal 7567-" "Uh that be me Lt. Col., birth number is what that is."

The clone said interrupting him, Severus stopped speaking instantly "…" Severus said nothing t first "How did the droid come to be here?" he asked looking up at the rebels next to the clones. "Well… old souvenier from the war, we did fight after all old keepsake must be acting up." Rex said shrugging it off.

Severus didn't seem convinced "May I see the droid Captain?"

"You seem to have enough." Rex said looking back at the black painted vulture droids. "I'll need to bring it back to my superiors to show them what caused the signal, or at least see and know what you said is true." Severus said as Rex thought on it for a minute. "Alright" he said gesturing for the Lt. Col. To follow him to the tank. Severus did so the rebels and clones eyeing him as he boarded the tank. "Uh men…. This is Lt. Col. Severus Orn, he says one of our droids sent out a signal." Rex said scratching the back of his head looking at Ezra who got what Rex was up too "Droids we don't" Wolffe started to say but Ezra said "Oh right the droid, aye aye Captain." Ezra said saluting standard walking off to get the droid. Kanan followed him "What are you doing?" Kanan asked him. "Doesn't seem like the Mily recognizes us, so if they find out we came here with the droid it could spell trouble for the fleet." Ezra said as he climbed up to the Phantom to retrieve the tactical droids head.

Meanwhile across the white stone ground, the Militia soldiers kept there eyes on the tank. Some of the snipers had taken up positions "What do you see?" Reaver asked one of the snipers "Looks like three old clones, a man, mandolorian two kids and… I think a short haired purple wookie?" the sniper said through the scope of his E-17d sniper blaster. "Keep an eye on them." Reaver said looking back at Butch the yellow droid was staring at the tank with its orange mechanical eyes.

"You still picking up that droid?" Reaver asked Butch, "No its off, but theirs another signal, it's faint but its there?" the droid explained as aboard the Tank Ezra dropped back down from the _Phantom_ with the tactical droids head. He handed it to Rex who in turn tossed it to Severus. "Where's the rest of it?" he asked them "That is the rest of it, now leave." Sabine said as Severus took notice of this.

He looked at the rebels and clones before putting the droids head under his arm, "Captain Reaver." He said putting his hand up to his ear piece "Yeah?" Reaver said from the other end of the comm "We found what we came for, prepare the men to depart." He said heading toward the ladder off the tank "You sure, Old' yeller here says he picked up another droid signal." Severus stopped "Another signal, where from?"

The conversation couldn't help but be overheard by the Rebels and Clones, "From the tank an… Imperial probe." Severus eyes got wide as Rex walked up behind him "Something the matter-" the clone started to ask as Severus dropped the droids head tearing out his blaster pistol and holding it up to Rexs head. "Rex!?" Ezra yelled with the blaster pointed right between the clone captains eyes, the rest of the Rebels drew their blasters with all sights aimed on Orn. "Who did you contact?" Severus barked right into the clones face.

"Drop the blaster, or we'll gun you down." Gregor said as Severus locked eyes with Rex "Who did you contact!?" Severus asked "I don't know what your talking about." Rex said back spiteful not showing an ounce of fear. Among the rebels Kanan held his pistol "Sabine, go get the Phantom ready, now." Kanan whispered as Sabine drew back heading up toward the Phantom "Don't lie Captain, my men picked up an imperial probe signal." He growled.

Everyone looked shock "That's impossible, the Empire doesn't even know we're here." As he said that Wolffes face fell as Gregor looked over at his brother "Awee Wolffe what did you do?" Gregor asked as. Rex looked back at Wolffe, all while Severus had his blaster still pointed at his head.

"Is this true? Wolffe." Rex asked him the clone commander lowered his blaster "What did you do?" he spat "I-I contacted the Empire." He explained pointing to Kanan, Jericho and Ezra "If they found out that we were helping Jedi, they'd wipe us out." Serverus then looked at the three humans "Jedi?"

"Sabine, get on the comms and warn Hera the Empire is on the way." Kanan snapped up to Sabine who was almost at the Phantom "Tell her to scan for incoming ships."

Wolffe shook his head "I wanted to protect you guys, protect our squad." He said trying to prove his intentions were pure at heart. Severus lowered his blaster as Rex walked up to his brother "The war is over, we are free men." He said grabbing Wolffes shoulders.

"We can't live under the fear of the Empire for the rest of our lives, Wolffe." Rex added "That's not freedom."

"You're right, they're not our enemy." Wolffe sighed in regret "I'm sorry." Severus took half a second to think, "All forces, this Lt. Col Severus Orn, code red, code red the Empire has a probe here." He said to all the Militia above and on the planet "Orn to _Vulcan_ , Orn to _Vulcan_." Severus said as his communication went up to the bridge of the _Vulcan_. "We read you Orn, what are your orders-" before Severus could respond, up above the group heard blaster fire coming in from the _Phantom_. Sabine leapt down from the top of the tank doding blaster fire "Think I found the probe"

"Look out!" Jericho said pushing them out of the way as the left engine of the Phantom exploded. The explosion was seen by the Militia 45 meters away, as a dark black Imperial Probe droid flew out of the small ship "Probes! I hate probes!" Zeb said seeing it.

Severus held up his blaster pistol and started firing, at the probe as it flew off the tank and sped away at top speed "Reaver, I've found the probe have our men take it out."

"It's getting away." Ezra said as they saw the droid fleeing as they all tried to shoot it but it was too fast. Half a second later a green sniper shot made the droids head explode. Back at the Militia landing spot Reaver was knelt down over the same sniper who had called Zeb a short haired purple wookiee "Bullseye."

On the tank as the rebels and clones breathed a sigh of relief, Severus saw his men rushing up toward the tank. Weapons at the ready, "Butch have the men stand down, the people on the tank are not hostiles, I repeat friendlies not hostiles." Severus said looking at Rex. But behind Rex stood Wolffe, Severus gripped the railing of the tank. "We should go check to see the droids actually down." He said leaping off the tank. He saw the militia company heading toward them and as they neared the tank they saw the probe droid.

"It really I a probe… that means the Empire knows we're here…. They'll send an army." The soldiers all started to murmur among themselves, as Orn walked up to them, "Captain Reaver, have the men secure the area sentries thirty meters around the tank, snipers in all directions and watching the horizon for anything that moves." Severus said walking up to Reaver, "Those people on the tank, it was them wasn't it, they called the probe." Reaver said clutching his blaster pistol. "Captain!" Severus said "Do as I say!" Severus barked at him. Reaver glared at him before going on.

Later, Severus along with the rebels stood over the destroyed droid, joining Severus was Butch, the yellow tactical droid looked down at the droid and held out its arm, it's index finger opened and a small device like the one astro droids had drove into the probe droids head.

"How long has this thing been watching us?" Severus asked "Long enough." Butch said downloading the video feed "It's been monitoring this tank for a while, but it also sent a signal identifying us here as well." The droid said standing up.

Kanan looked over at Sabine walking up from the rear, off in the distance the rest of the Militia kept there distance "How's the Phantom? - Well, engine took a direct hit.

"We're not going anywhere until I can fix it." She said, Severus overheard this but didn't comment "Wait, you mean we're stranded?" Zeb asked her but it was Rex who answered "Yep… and the Empire's on its way." He said as they all looked up at the stars. "Orders sir?" Butch asked still kneeling over the droid, Severus looked down at the droid "The Colonels orders stand, we see Imperials we engage." Severus said "What?" Ezra said hearing this. "Hate to agree with…" Butch looked over at Ezra "Whoever you are." The droid said scanning him "But that seems like a bad idea sir, we can withdraw easily sir, and I just ran about a hundred simulations, if its just one star destroyer we have a 12% chance of survival, and an 8% chance of victory if it's even one fully equipped star destroyer." Severus looked at the droid then at the rebels and clone captain, also at his tank. "This guy can't be serious?" Sabine said as all eyes were on Severus.

The Lt. Col. Returned his brown eyes toward Butch, "Assemble the men." He ordered Butch. The droid got up and walked over to the militants as Severus took a deep breath. "Listen skipper." Rex said coming up behind him, "If you excuse me Captain I must address my men, Captain Yonsel; patch me through to the _Vulcan_ and fighters." Severus said following the droid, his men had gathered around the Lt. Col. "Men, gather around, gather around."

When they were all around him he sighed looking at his men. "Soldiers of the Militia, I won't lie, the probe we just shot down sent a transmission to the Empire and they are on their way here." The men murmured among themselves, "Now some of you are thinking that we will withdraw, that we'll cut tail and run." He said hands on his hips. "But last time I checked, we're at war." He growled the last bit of it. "The Empire may not know, and the outer rim may not know it yet." He said to them all "But for the last months we've been training, preparing for the day when we could earn our seat amongst those who stormed the gates in the uprising." Across from them the Rebels overheard the Lt. col. Talking to his men. Up above in the TIE fighters where Kaiera was and the _Vulcan_ ships interior bridge and engine room. "I plan to earn my place their table."

They men were all silent, "How can we, on Lothal we have ships, tank, out here we got one ship and a handful of droids." One of the soldiers said to Severus then another "Why even risk our lives over this rock, its not Lothal?" the soldier asked him but Severus shook his head "We need to fall back" another till Severus snapped at them "Have you forgotten your oath soldiers, the oath we all swore to fight and die for the Militia, and the outer rim, out rim!" He asked him more silence.

"I don't know about you greenhorns?" Reaver pushed out his hands on his blaster belt, he smirked "But my trigger fingers been itching since I the militia let me out of jail." A few of them chuckled "The Lt. Col. is right, this may not be Lothal but its apart of the Outer Rim, like all of us." He said looking up at Severus and winking, before being answered by a nod from the CO. Severus raised his right arm and yelled "Goten de Tracyn-!" He shouted at the men who all responded with "KYR'AM DE TRACYN!"

Among the Rebels, "What was that?" Ezra asked "It's mandolorian." Sabine said next to him "For what?" he asked her.

"Born by fire, death by fire."


	3. Forged by Fire

PHOENIX HOME

Ahsoka sat in deep mediation inside her quarters as the flag ship of the rebel fleet flew through hyperspace. She sat legs crossed hands on her knees breathing in deeply them blowing it out "Your thinking about him again." A woman's voice said behind him "No I am not." She replied as standing behind her was the Daughter of Mortis. The tall glowing giantess with long flowing green hair and gown of pure light walked around Ahsoka. "I am ignoring you." Ahsoka said as said back as the daughter glared at her "You've been ignoring me for years is yet still I remain, like that man." The Daughter hissed at her.

Ahsoka opened her eyes looking up at the Daughter. "I doubt you just showed up to chat." Ahsoka inquired The Daughter didn't seem at all pleased with Ahsokas sarcasm "You would be wise to heed my warning." She said down to Ahsoka who got up "And what waring is that?" She asked the daughters go got ready to explain.

SEELOS

As the republic tank marched along with some of militia soldiers marching next to it, along with the vulture droids walking on all four of its legs. The rebels stood on the tanks walkways as a few other militia soldiers sat on the top of it. On top of the ship Sabine was fixing the Phantom as best as she could Even so they two groups kept there distance, "So their the Militia?" Jericho asked the rebels "Yeah but there... different." Kanan said arms crossed looking at them "Yeah, they seemed to have recruited since then." Zeb said noticing the soldiers attire. "You think all of Lothal is behind them." Ezra asked Kanan who shrugged "Hard to say, the people of Lothal have suffered a long time, they never had an army before right?" Ezra shook his head to Kanans answer "Never really needed one."

"Can't believe the clone let them ride with us." Kanan said disgusted "Empires on their way, and the militia already know where we are strength in numbers?" Ezra said "You want them hear?" Zeb asked the boy "No I'm not saying that, but-" Ezra started to say "But the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Jericho said backing up Ezra.

Zeb chuckled "Trust us jr, last time we we're with Militia it didn't end so well." Zeb said recounting past events "You mean the droids?" he asked.

"You were technically spying on them." Jericho said smirking. The three rebels looked at one another, "You didn't see the execution did you?" Ezra asked Jericho who shook his head "No, I was trying to but you guys we're already on the run when I got there." He said back to the other boy.

Across from them both Reaver and Butch who were both leaning on one of the tanks side rails. "So the old guys are clones?" Reaver said.

"Yep." Butch said "And we followed a droid out here thinking it was a base." He asked the yellow droid "Yep." The droid added "So who are they?" He asked the super tactical battle droid "No idea." Butch answered.

Reaver glared at the droid. "Doesn't matter who they are." They looked over at Severus who had walked up to them looking over at the rebels "Today their our allies, so focus on the imperials on there way not them".

"What Captain Yonsel say?" Reaver asked Severus "We weren't prepared to encounter Imperials out here, he's got long range scanners up but if the _Vulcan_ gets banged up then he'll retreat and we'll be on our own."

The raider sighed "So much for our glorious first mission."

Severus didn't care much for the comment but didn't say anything, he reached up to his ear piece and pressed it "Blackguard One what's it look like up there?"

Up above in space over Seelos; Kairea flew here TIE inside bland guard squadron with their droids squadrons flying next to them "Silent as stars sir, we offered assistance to that freighter we found but they said they were good." She said as back down below on the planet she added "Want me to have Yonsel hit her with the tractor beam."

Severus looked over at the rebels "Negative. Maintain your current flight pattern and await further orders." He said back to her as he walked over to the rebels.

As he approached them the rebels where all silent and some of the Militia on the tank as Severus stood in front of them he looked down at their Lightsabers that being Kanan, Ezra and Jericho "You are Jedi?" He asked them. Kanan and Ezra looked at one another "Something like that?" He looked down at Ezra and Jericho. Ezras saber pistol was hooked onto his belt while Jericho who had his arms crossed had his in one of his hands. "Are these your students?" He asked him "What do you want?" Zeb interjected while Severus merely glanced at him.

"Your help for on thing." He said back to them "My men are wary of you as is, so I figure if you were all upset about the Empire being on there way here, it be in our best interest to combine our forces." Severus explained.

Kanan shook his head "Oh no once we get out ship repaired we're gone." Severus seemed surprised at the answer "Your just going to turn tail and run?" He asked Kanan "Theirs a difference between running and fighting a battle you can't win soldier." Kanan said arms crossed "All battles can be won, as long as there are those willing to fight." He said turning around and walking off.

Up above Sabine slid off the top of the tank a wrench in hand "The probe hit us pretty badly." She relayed to Kanan, "Repairs are gonna take a little while longer." She added looking at Kanan "We don't have much time, there's no telling when the Empire will get here." Kanan said scratching his chin. "We've got to get off the surface." He said sullenly "Well, the Empire's not our only problem, there's a storm coming up behind us." Zeb said looking back at an enriching sand storm. As he said it Jericho looked down at one of the militants wearing the gas mask "Think those Mily's have any masks left over?" He suggested rhetorically to them

"If the Empire gets here before we take off, the storm will be the least of our problems." Ezra added as Rex walked out of the interior of the tank.

"Here they are, the coordinates of every Republic base, Separatist installation, pirate hideout and smuggler's den in the Outer Rim." He said handing Ezra a small data file "Plus a few Mandalorian bases that even they've forgotten about." Ezra took it and looked up at Rex "Thank you, Captain."

Across from them Severus returned to the other Militants "So?" Butch asked him "Once the repairs are complete with their ship the other will depart." Severus explained to them "Bunch of yellow bells." Reaver said arms crossed. "We can't force them to fight for us, do we have any engineers?" He asked them, "We have a crew of one hundred engineers above the Vulcan, want me to put a call in?" He asked the Lt. Col. Who shook his head "No, know any one with use who are good with ships?" Reaver raised his hand "I know a few." He replied Severus made a gesture up to Sabine "See if they need any help."

"Sure you won't come with us?" Ezra pleaded with him again "Yeah, you're not bad in a fight." Zeb said smiling at him "I mean, for older gentlemen." He also said not trying to sound soft as Sabine also said "Yeah."

"Like I said, our war's over, kid, don't much care to get mixed up in another." Rex said looking out over the railing with Ezra "Besides..." He said looking at the militia "... I'm afraid this war isn't going to be anything like the clone wars." He said looking back at Ezra "I never payed much attention to the politics of the war, but it all had to do with the corruption of the Republic and outer rim thinking they never had a say in the Republic." He said sighing "Now it looks like the children of the clone wars want another one... Stars help them." He said walking off before looking back "Oh, and say hello to Commander Tano for me."

Ezra looked over at Jericho who shook his head knowing what Ezra was going to ask the Captain "But the Empire's on its way, and they will find you."

"Oh, we can take care of ourselves and we aren't alone, hey Skipper." Rex said with Gregor and Wolffe stood behind him and calling over to Severus. The Lt. Col was speaking to the yellow droid Butch before looking back.

Up above Sabine continued to work on the Phantom and trying to undo the damage, she was inside the ship trying to put the ship back together. "Your using the wrong wires." Sabine looked back with her helmet on "I think I know our own ship better than you."' She said back coldly. "Yeah but if your looking to get out of here you should switch the green wires with the red ones, then- " Reaver started to say when Sabine said "-Then the ships engines will get twice as much power?" She said seeing his point. Reaver smirked "Huh, guess you know a few things."

Reaver walked into the cabin of the ship and rolled his sleeves up "Got a spare splicer?" He asked her "Under the seat, mind taking a look at the engines?" She asked him as he grabbed the splicer "No problem." He said as he started to go to work.

"Where'd you learn about that stuff with the ships, doubt that's in militia 101?" she said almost rhetorically

The raider smirked "I use to snatch light ships like this, before imps caught me." He said as he started to work "For the militia?" She asked.

"For credits." He answered "So... Mercenary?" She asked looking back grabbing another tool. "Nah, I was in a cell the whole time the uprising went on." Reaver replied.

She snickered and Reaver stopped working "What's funny girl?" He asked her "Just that the militia seems to be scrapping the bottom of the barrel for people." Sabine said back to him "Funny you say that, made me an offer I couldn't refuse." He said as he looked into the engines.

"For a handful of credits I bet." She guessed, "Nah, nothing so grand." Reaver said back to her "Than what?"

Reaver smiled "I get to kill as many imperials as I want."

Back with Kanan who was checking on the Ghost, "Spectre-1 to Spectre-2." He said using his communicator and code name "Gonna be down here a while longer." He added as up above Hera was under her dashboard with a wrench as the Vulcan and Blackguard Squadron flew around out the window.

"Give me some good news." Kanan begged. "Has the Empire showed up yet?" He asked as she came out fm underneath her work "I'm a little busy finishing repairs on the Ghost, but Chopper's been scanning." She peeked out from her workspace and So far, nothing."

Suddenly out of nowhere a Star Destroyer dropped right out hyperspace. Nearly hitting the militia fighter squadron. "Enemy contact, Blackguard Squadron to _Vulcan_ we have enemy contact!" Kairea shouted into her masks communicator.

"Just had to say that, Star Destroyer just came out of hyperspace." Hera said as Militia Starfighters flew out over the Ghost. The whole Ghost shook as she saw the Vulcan heading out over it. Onboard the entire war ship was moving. Red lights flashed and alarms blared "All hands to battle stations." Captain Yonsel said to the whole crew; Militia navel personnel sprinted across the ship to the cannons ", pilots burst into the hanger as their TIEs were being fueled and the hoses unplugged "Launch all fighters, black Vulture droids were already taking off of the hanger. In space Blackguard Squadron was flying around the Star Destoyer as Imperial TIEs began to swarm out of the ship. "Incoming fighters, Blackguard three, five and nine with me"

Hera watched as Imperial and Militia fighters went into dog fights, "Unidentified Freighter-" Hera heard the Militia transmit a message to them "I suggest you either get in the fight or get out of the way." It was Captain Yonsel aboard the _Vulcan_ heading straight for the Star Destroyer."

"Specter 1 I'm moving the ship to the it beside of the planet, the Militia don't seem to be waist any time." She said as she flew out from the battle.

Down below on the planets surface the rebels, clones and militia looked up to see the space battle overhead through the blue sky. "Captain Yonsel, can the Vulcan withstand a one on one battle?" Severus asked into his communicator "Don't worry about us sir, but you've got imperial forces heading your way, we can't hold them all." Yonsel said as a squadron of TIES were heading toward the surface.

The second it reached Severus ears, he immediantly looked over at where the clones and rebels where they had entered inside the tank, he was followed by Butch too. Where Severus and the droid burst into the room "Captain Rex, we have incoming enemy air crafts." He said looking down on the clones and rebels. "If they follow procedure, they'll fly search patterns based on our last confirmed position." Rex said as Gregor said gesturing to the transmission screen inside the tanks interior "Or they'll call?" Gregor said slouching in his chair. "I doubt that, seems like the Militia here made sure of that." Kanan said already aware of the space battle being waged overhead. "Captain Rex, if the Empire should find us I need to know are you with us?" Severus asked him.

Rex scratched his chin, "Overwhelming enemy odds, little to no chance of success, a few jedi in the middle…" Rex said standing up "Sounds like old times." He smiled walking up to Severus holding his hand up not to shake, but one that Severus grasped squeezing there hands together "And you Master jedi?" Severus asked Kanan "I'm no master, and we aren't with you but we aren't going to let the Empire destroy our only ride out of here."

The Militia's commander nodded "Good enough we-" suddenly the sounds of blaster fire filled the noise outside.

"Guess that search pattern paid off." Zeb said as Butch replied with "You think."

"Battle stations." Both Rex and Severus shouted at the same time as Rex walked over to a large trunk of weapons. "Butch, get those Vultures in the air." Severus said walking out of the tanks doors to see the militia company already firing up at a squadron of six TIE fighters. The vulture droids engaging them out numbered though. The militia fired up their green balster fire into the air barely hitting anything with the speed the imperial fighters were moving.

"Soldier!" Severus barked at a Heavy with a rapid fire blaster in hands, with a rocket launcher on his back. "Know how to use that thing?" he asked gesturing to the launcher the soldier nodded "Then use it." Severus snapped as the heavy dropped the heavy blaster and pulled out the rocket launcher. It had a long narrow tube back with a heavy firing system on front.

Up above one of the Vultures had managed to shoot down a TIE only for it to be shot down in turn with another Vulture droid going down with it. "Running out of droids." Severus said as the Heavy Militia soldier fired away up at one of the TIE's shooting its wing off and sending it toe the ground like their droids. Finally the Rebels and clones ran out of the

"We're sitting mynocks on this thing!" Zeb said as he held a repeating heavy blaster as a Militia soldier next to him was shot down. "Think so?" Rex asked him "Wolffe, evasive maneuvers."

"Copy that." He said as another vulture droid dropped out of the sky, "Shoot them down, shoot them down!" Severus ordered over and over as they fired up at the remaining TIE fighters.

"Whoa! Hurry! Their coming around for another pass." Sabine said

The three Jedi drew their sabers deflecting the heavy blaster fire "Ezra- Jericho, protect the Phantom." Kanan ordered as Jericho leapt on top of the Phantom, as the rebels, clones and militia opened fire on the ties relentlessly

"What about the walker? It can take a hit, I think." Kanan said back to him as the swung at the TIE's blaster shots.

"Try shortening your leads, you're wasting ammo." Rex said coming up out of the inside of the tank with a rocket launcher "You're welcome to help." Zeb shouted as a Militia soldiers went down next to him.

Gregor snickered walking past Zeb "Eh, why spoil the fun? We haven't been shot at in years."

Ezra couldn't help buc chuckle "Yeah? Well, it happens to us every day."

"Why doesn't someone man the big gun?" Sabine asked "That's no good in this situation." Rex answered her as Kanan who deflected another blast as the last Vulture droid crashed.

"Oh, kinda like you guys." He asked them Rex smiled looking at Gregor "You want the shot?" he tossed the rocket launcher to him "Love to." The clone replied.

He took one look at the TIE pulling the trigger sending another TIE to the ground with only one left airborne.

"Gregor, you've still got it." Rex said as Gregor looked back triumphantly "It's in my blo-" Gregor was cut off by a searing blaster shot right through his stomach "GREGOR!" Rex shouted seeing the clone brother drop the rocket launcher and collapse. The last TIE began to withdraw "Reaver!" Severus shouted at the raider who grabbed the clones Rocket Launcher and fired up at it taking it down. All while Rex and the rebels ran up to the fallen Gregor "Gregor- gregor look at me." Rex barked as Severus looked down at the fallen soldier "Medic!" two Militia field medic ran out from around the tank, he wore the same militia browns but had a white hood with a white arm band that had red marks on it, over his back was a pack of medical supplies. "Eh… that was a good shot wasn't it Captain." The militia medic opened up his pack. The medic took out his knife and tore open Gregors shirt looking at the wound. Ezra looked away at the burnt flesh and insides.

"Wound seared, but the rest will cause inside bleeding…. Get him inside." The medic said as Rex, Zeb and even Severus grabbed the clone. Rex looked up at Severus who nodded as they carried Gregor back inside the tank. They laid him down, "What can you do?" Severus asked the medic who was digging in his backpack pulling out medical supplies and bacta. "We can save him, maybe, but one of us needs to be hear constantly." The first medic said as the second cleared stuff of one of the tanks inside tables. "Lay him here." The Medic ordered,

Severus thought at for a moment, "Do what you twp can, but if the Imperials return I'll need one of you out there."

"Gregor, hold on soldier, your going to be fine." Rex said holding Gregors hand who was growling through the pain, "Don't worry Captain…. Just a scratch." Gregor said sarcastically as Rex smiled at him, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Severus "Captain my men will need one of these medics too." Severus looked at one of the other medics who went outside.

Later, the clones and rebels were outside the door of the interior of the tank, Wolffe was pacing back and forth as one of the militia medics stayed inside with Gregor. Rex stood out over the walkways of the tank looking out over the horizon "It' all my fault, it's all my fault." Wolffe said over and over "I sent the message, I brought them here, I killed our brother." Rex looked back at him and approached the other clone to console him "Wolffe, can't have you thinking like that, the Empire is still up there"

"You know, we'd make a good team if we all fought together." Ezra said interjecting between the two "Yeah, tried that once, didn't work out so well." Kanan said grumbling as Wolffe glared at him but Rex put his hand on Wolffe's shoulder "Wolffe, go check the controls." The old clone nodded walking off.

Kanan looked afar at the sand storm heading their way "Now if that storm gets any closer, it'll ground us."

He glanced over at their resident mechanic "Sabine, we need the Phantom to fly." She nodded taking out one of her tools "I'm on it." Up above on top of the tank, the commanding officers of the Militia looked over their dead "How many dead?" Severus asked Reaver "Nine." The raider said as Butch carried over another "Ten, we're down over a quarter of our men." The droid said as Sabine climbed up to see the rows of dead Militia. She stared at them, her mind flashing toward when the Militia Took the Mountain, "That number will rise if we the Vulcan can't send that Star Destroyer off."

Severus reached up to his ear, "Orn to Vulcan what's your status"

Up above the space battle was raging as the Vulcan flew around the back of the Star Destroyer opening fire on the bridge as Imperial TIEs and Militia TIEs lead by Kaiera flew amongst the two ships cannon fire "Little busy Severus." Captain Yonsel said as the whole Vulcan shook from a direct hit from the Imperials. One of the ships control stations officers looked at the Captain "The Imperial armor is to thick for the _Vulcan_ , Captain." Yonsel looked over at him, "Blackguard Squadron take out those guns, any more hits like that we'll be dead in the water." Yonsel said as flying under the Imperial Star Destroyer in her Black TIE fighter was Kaiera, the Zeltron tore off her pilot mask as she took out another Fighter. "We can't we have enough to deal with the enemy fighters."

Far off watching the battle through the glass cockpit of the Ghost, Hera could see the imperial cannon fire and militia fire go back and forth. Chopper looked up to and made a noise "That's not our mission, we need to get the others out of their before the Imperials do anything we can't stop." She said as speaking of the Imperials aboard bridge of the destroyer. Admiral Konstantine was looking at the holographic projection of the Vulcan behind their ship. "We have the enemy ground forces location." One of the imperial navel officers said.

"Shall we commence orbital bombardment?" the officer asked the Admiral.

The whole Imperial cruiser shook as the Militia kept firing on their flank "No time to get into position, prepare for ground assault; and bring the ship around to starboard and we will crush these insurgents."

Down below on the planet surface the rebels and insurgents were among the tank. Sabine continued to work on the ship, as Gregor was down below inside the tank with the militia medic looking over him. Severus looked up where he could see the space battle going on. "I hate this." Reaver said, "Hate what?" the droid Butch asked "Waiting around, while others are fighting." Severus looked over at Reaver "Empires not going anywhere, and neither are we." He said as he checked is ammo. "Butch, give me a manifest of what we have left, no telling what the Empire will throw at us next."

Butch nodded "You got it."

As Butch walked off, Severus glanced down at Ezra who was messing around with the tanks main gun, while Jericho watched. He was acting like he was actually firing it. Coming up behind him was "Uh, sorry." Ezra said seeing Rex,

"Um, I'm in your seat." He said as Rex leaned on the chair and pointed to the controls "The traverse controls are over here on the left, and the elevation's on the right." Rex explained to him. "Hows Gregor?" Ezra sked him, "He'll be fine, he's an old dog but a tough one." Rex said looking a little bleak as he chuckled "It's funny, Wolffes down there is a Commander, me a Captain and Gregor a full blown Commando."

Ezras eyes got wide "Really? So, um, what was it like to fight in the Clone War?"

The clone captain scratched his beard "I don't think the fighting ever got to Lothal." He said looking over at the droid Butch who was walking past the Militia soldiers, who were just over earshot.

"I tell ya, war was never dull, the general I fought with was among the greatest of the Jedi, the same General who was Commander Tanos master." Rex said smiling at the memory, Jericho couldn't help but overhear "I trusted him with my life more times than I can count and I tried my best to keep that trust." Rex explained. As Jericho asked "Whatever happened to him?" Rex got silent at that "I don't know, after the three of us removed our chips, we we're branded traitors." Rex said grimly.

Jericho and Ezra exchanged glances "Commander Tano along with a few senators smuggled us off world to a Republic Loyalist base, after that we learned why we had the chips in."

"So you fought in the Insurrection?" Jericho bluntly asked Rex. The Captain was silent for a few moments "No… we couldn't bring ourselves to fight our own brothers, even if they couldn't control themselves."

"All right." Sabine said from up above. "With any luck, we can get outta here soon." She said as Ezra got out of the tanks gun "We can't just leave Rex, Wolffe and Gregor here." Ezra said as Kanan walked up. Even the militia soldiers could hear them. "Well, the Empire is here because of us." Sabine said agreeing with Ezra.

Rex walked up "We'll deal with the consequences." He said as Kanan was about to argue. "Wait… Listen." Jericho said looking across the horizon.

"You hear that?" he asked, "Enemy contact!" one of the militia soldiers shouted. Miles away from them but gaining fast were three imperial "AT-ATs." Reaver said looking through some binoculars.

Severus took the binoculars "AT-whats?" Rex asked as he was handed the binoculars "Imperial all terrain walkers, Reinforced armor plating, heavy cannons and antipersonnel blasters." Severus said seeing them approach "Hmmm wouldn't mind driving one of those." Rex said "Makes you wish we had brought our own." Butch said who was loading up a rocket launcher.

Rex looked at them like it was a new toy, "Three walkers, that's forty Stormtroopers inside each a total off over a hundred and twenty from my scanners." Butch calculated through the droids computers sensing the life forms.

"I'm glad you guys are so excited, but those giant death machines are on their way to blow us to bits!" Kanan snapped at them, Rex lowered the binoculars "Wolffe, set vector two-niner-zero."

"Wait, you're just gonna turn and run? Just like that?" Kanan asked them "Well, if you've got a better idea, sir, now's the time." Rex asked him, as Rex got into the main guns chair. "I thought you clones loved to fight."

Rex smirked "I do love a battle, but on my terms." Severus looked at the three transports "Captains right, we're out gunned and numbered we need to retreat."

The clone Captain turned to Severus "Lt. Col. Orn cut the joomba, we gotta get moving." Rex said, "You heard the captain men." The militia soldiers ran to the bolts holding the joomba in place and pulled out their knives cutting it free. "Wolffe, turn 180." Rex ordered

"Copy that." Wolffe said underneath the tank inside the drivers seat.

Sabine ran up to Kanan through the commotion "Kanan, I'm not sure how far we'll get, but I think she'll fly."

"Good enough for me." Kanan replied "Zeb, we're going now." Suddenly imperial blaster fire from the walkers began to tear up the ground besides the tank "Too late, the walkers are already on top of us."

"He's right, Kanan." Sabine said adding "They'll shoot us down."

"How will going into that storm be any better?" Ezra asked "Well, the storm will scramble the scanners." Rex said back to him.

"We'll all be blind." Severus asked him.

"But a Jedi won't." Kanan said seeing the point "All right, everybody inside." Kanan ordered, "We won't all fit." Reaver said looking at his men "Masks on, Masks on, hook up" Severus ordered, "Hook up to the railing, stay with in arms reach of each other."

Severus pulled up his hood and put his mask, on as Reaver pulled his mask and hoodo n "So what's the plan?" Reaver asked him "We do what Captain Rex said, into the storm."

SPACE BATTLE

"That's it. I can't wait any longer." Hera said watching the space battle from afar, Chopper made an inquiriy to what she was talking about "I won't just sit on the side lines, get on the main guns." Hera ordered as the Ghosts engines came alive.

Across the vaccum of space the Star Destroyer had turned around and both ships were locked in full barrage "Evassive maneuvers." Captain Yonsel ordered as the ships bridge shook again from the cannon fire. "Blackguard, you need to take out some of those guns." He ordered Kaiera as she swung her TIE back and around "I've already lost five of my squadron we need more droids out here." She snapped back at him.

"Blackguard One you've got two on your tail." Kaiera heard one of her squadron say as two TIE fighters came up from behind and started to fire on her. As her TIE was hit it shook violently "I can't shake them their all over me." She said looking over her shoulder, suddenly both TIEs were shot down "Nice shooting boys, who was that?" she asked as a new channel was heard "Why does everyone think flying is for boys."

Kaiera looked out the cockpit window to see the Ghost flying through the space battle taking out TIEs with chopper using the guns to shoot at the Imperials. "That the dead ship?" one of the pilots asked "Doesn't matter who she is, she's with us." Kaiera said flying along side her inside the Ghost Hera had on a head set "Let's just say I'm against the Empire." Hera said smugly joining the fray.

SEELOS SURFACE

Deep in the sand storm the Rebels were inside the tank with the clones, along with Militia soldiers hanging on outside inside the storm. Using the railing to hold on, Severus could see the lights of the three walkers tailing them close behind. He looked over at Reaver who had his own mask on and made a hand signal he was going inside. Reaver held up his fist signalling he understood. Meanwhile inside the tank, where Gregor was being monitored by one of the militia medics. "We're not gonna be able to hide in this storm forever." Kanan said as Severus and Butch walked in from the sand storm removing his hood "Walkers aren't far behind."

"Those things are practically impervious to blasters, but they have one weak point in their armor, the neck." Sabine said as they looked at their predicament.

Rex thought on her point "One well-placed shot from the main gun should destroy it." He said "That's all we might get, one shot." Zeb added "Wrong, you got three." Severus said as he looked at butch who took out a small hologram "We have two guided rocket launchers but the storm is messing their scanners, either way they still pack a punch."

"I don't know how we're supposed to shoot something we can't see." Ezra said scratching his head "I don't even know where the enemy is." He added as Kanan said "You don't always have to see something to know where it is." Rex looked over at the jedi "If you're willing to trust me, I can get us that shot." The old soldier smiled "I always trust my general." Rex looked over at Severus "So do I." Severus agreed,

Kanan held up his hand closing his eyes and reaching out with the force "Prepare to stop…Now!" he said eyes shooting open "Commander Wolffe, circle left, double time." The tank started to turn as the winds howled against the militia out on it Reaver grabbed hold of one militia soldier who was barely holding on.

"Full stop!" the cowboy jedi said as the rebels all felt the tank halt "If what I'm sensing is right, we're surrounded." Kanan said

Rexs eyes got wide as he said "You put us right in the middle of 'em to get us a shot."

"It's crazy, but it's probably our best chance." Sabine commented.

"Once we fire, we'll reveal our location." Butch said "If we miss, even one of them, it's all over." Severus said looking at Butch "Three shots, three shooters." Kanan said referring to the rocker launchers the Militia brought "I'll take one." Jericho said stepping forward, "I as well." Severus said "Specter 6 should take the shot too." Kanan said looking at his Padawan.

"Uh, why don't you do it?" Ezra asked him "No the General is right." Severus said as Rex nodded "We need one Jedi up there manning the cannon and another Jedi down here to lead us out of this mess." Rex said looking over at Jericho "So we got, you three who are the only ones who can see in this storm." Severus said looking at the jedi. "Then theirs our wild card." Kanan said looking at Severus who pulled is hood up "That's a risk we'll have to take, he said heading to the exit with Butch behind him."

"Sabine, spot him." Kanan said to the mandolorian girl who nodded Rex picked up his helmet and another clones and tossed it to Ezra and Jericho "Hey, boys." As Ezra caught it he looked up at Rex "You might need that and hang on tight."

Outside the tank as the full force of the sand storm tore around the tank, the three Imperial walkers encircled them. "Get me two of the launchers!" Severus shouted at one of the militia soldiers who relayed it down the line shouting "Launchers, two-" and repeated by others as the heavies took their launchers off their backs and started to hand them across the tank.

"Whoa!" Ezra said as he was almost blown off by the storms winds "I gotcha! I gotcha! Come on!" Sabine said leading him through the tank to the main gun. As he got in Sabine looked at him through her helmet "Don't miss."

"Hey, I never miss." He said as Jericho was handed a rocket launcher by Severus who took one of his own "Ezra there's a walker somewhere around 5." Kanan said inside the tank to him Ezra scoffed at him "Somewhere around 5? Terrific."

"Targeting scope's useless." Ezra said looking at the screen on the tank full of static and pixels "I can't see it." Ezra said "It doesn't matter, you're not going to see it with your eyes." Kanan explained to him "The walker is there, trust yourself." As Kanan spoke, Severus could also hear the jedis voice through his own comms. He looked through the sights of his own launcher as Jericho did the same, all at the same time each of them fired at the three walkers. All at once one the rockets found their mark just behind the head at the neck. ""

"Got 'em." Ezra shouted "Same here." Jericho yelled next to a Militia soldier by him who held up a fist "Direct hit, I repeat direct hit." Severus said.

"Wolffe, there's your opening. Go for it! Focus fire on the energy bur-"

BOOM

Outside one the walkers guns were firing as it crashed to the ground and one of its rounds managed to hit the republic tanks back left leg, blowing it off. The whole tank shook as it lost a leg. "What happened!?" Zeb asked "No… no no no" Rex said looking at the controls "Our flanks been hit." He said.

"Doesn't this thing have five other legs, can't we still walk?" Sabine asked "It'll overload the energy cells, were dead in the water."

Everyones face froze "That means when the storm clears…. We'll be surrounded and out numbered."

SPACE BATTLE

Up above the Vulcans right engine exploded "Hit, we're hit we've lost the right second engine." A crewman said as the inside of the Vulcans engine room started to catch fire and droid inside blown to bit. Onboard the bridge Captain Yonsel looked across at the destroyer "Reroute all main power to the forward shields, make the Imps earn it." He said as out side it Militia fighters and the Ghost were taking out Imperial TIES. "Your ship can't sustain any more damages, you have to pull back." Hera said into her communicator to Blackguard squadron "We can't." Kaiera said as she swooped around the void of space "Why not, seems like a pretty good idea?" Hera asked her.

"It's our duty." Kairea said getting the rebel pilots attention.

Inside the bridge of the Destroyer, Admiral Konstantine watched as the Imperials began to gain the upper hand "Has there been any word from our ground forces?" he asked "No, sir, all communication and tracking was lost when they entered the storm." One of the navel officers replied. Suddenly one of the officers looked up "Admiral Konstantine, we have an urgent transmission coming in."

The admiral dismissed him instantly "Not now, we're in the middle of an operation."

"Sir, the message is from Lord Vader." The officer as the Admiral began to rethink his first answer "We've been ordered to immediately rendezvous with his shuttle."

On board the _Vulcan_ one of the militias at the helm looked up at Yonsel "Captain the enemy ship is changing direction." Yonsel looked at him "What?" he asked "Their retreating sir." Another said as the Star Destroyer turned around and the Imperial TIEs quickly returned to it before it leapt into hyperspace. The second it was gone the Militia bridge erupted in cheers and celebration. "What the hell?" Kaiera said as she flew next to the Ghost "This is either really good, or really bad." She said as she glanced down at Chopper. "Bad huh, well have you finished the rest of the repairs."

Chopper scowled at her making a beep "Well get on it."

"Hey whoever you are." Kaiera said looking over at the Ghost and Hera inside "Thank for the assist." She said "No problem-" she was cut off by Yonsel "Attention all fighters return to the Vulcan, and refuel we need to be ready when the sand storm clears to get our boys out." Yonsel said to them.

SURFACE

The clone tank stood their in the middle of the storm one of its legs broken and the Imperia walkers all lying around it still burning. "The second that storm passes, all hell will break loose." Rex said as he spoke to the rebels and Milita inside the tanks interior. "Then lets make them wish this was hell, cause we're going to do a lot more than that." Reaver said checking the sight of his blaster. "Butch." Severus said the droid walked up and a small holographic device opened it the droids chest showing a hologram of the tank and downed walker. "Based on the energy trails we project this is the location of the three walkers." Severus said pointing to each of them. "Most likely, the Imperials will rush us, while the rest provide cover fire for them from behind the walkers." Severus explained.

"So when the storm stops, we'll need to get out of here as soon as possible." Kanan said "What we can't just leave Rex and the others here." Ezra said gesturing to the clones. "You'd be shot down too." Severus said "There are over a hundred Stormtroopers outside, and they're all waiting to shoot at us." Reaver said holstering his pistol. "So what you want us to fight them with you?" Sabine asked the Militia "I thought Mandolorains were born warriors." Reaver asked her as Severus held his hand up before they could start to argue.

He looked over at Kanan "Whether you are with or not, we share common enemy, we have already come this far together." He said as Kanan thought for it.

Zeb looked over at the beeping radar scanner "Uh Specter 1 you may want to hurry it up, that storms almost clear."

"Captain Reaver get the men into position, Butch when that storm clears signal the Vulcan, and see if they can send any support." Severus said heading to the door his following. "You can't expect to fight them all alone." Zeb said "They aren't" Rex said pulling on his helmet. Along with Wolffee too, "They took a shot at one of our own, and now their going to regret it." Rex said looking down at Gregor who was bandaged up around the chest. "I'm with you too."Jericho said stepping up and walking up to Severus "Je- Specter 7."

Jericho didn't even look back as he walked out with the militants and clones. The sand storm was starting to clear "Get ready men!" Jericho heard Severus shout as the militia soldiers all got into position. Rex ran forward to the main gun and got on it as Wolffe grabbed a heavy repeater blaste. Some of the militia had gotten up on top of the tank laying flat, others had crawled underneath using the legs for cover. "Whatever you do boyos." Reaver shouted cocking a blaster rifle "Don't fire till you see the whites of their armor."

The winds started to die down, and the sand that compromised the storm settled, Jericho took out his lightsaber and turned it on, Rex brought the main guns cannon on line and took aim, around the tank and walkers and for a brief second everything was clear and peaceful.

Than shattered, of blaster fire, from all three of the fallen walkers three platoons of Stormtroopers in white armor stormed out from behind cover with more behind shooting over the tank at the Militants who were sitting ducks. "Snipers take out the enemy cover fire." Severus ordered as another militant was shot down next to him. He leapt down off the tank and got behind one of the tanks legs and started to fire into the charging Stormtroopers. Reaver picked targets firing short leads at each stormtrooper.

Rex did his own damage onboard the tanks main gun practically holding off one of the platoons all on his own "Come on you lousy excuse for soldiers!" Rex yelled firing into them, on the other side Wolffe was unloading blaster fire into them. Meanwhile Butch was trying to send a signal while firing "Butch to Vulcan, come in." he said as the signal as the Imperial advanced rapidly. "Theres too many of them." One of the militants said behind a tank leg next to Severus "Stand your ground men." He barked as he saw Jericho blocking blaster fire with his lightsaber deflecting each blaster bolt coming his way. He saw that the boy was about to be outflanked and opened fire on some of the Stormtroopers taking them out. But it wasn't enough the Imperials who had charged were almost on them.

Rex kept blasting away in his tank when he spied an Imperial with a rocket launcher, he leapt out of the main gun before the rocket could take it out. "We just lost our big gun." Reaver shouted over to Wolffe as the old clone was hiding behind cover. "Then you'll need some more." It was Kanan who had spoken, running out from inside the tank were the rebels blasters and lightsabers blazing. "Thought you weren't with us?" Reaver asked Sabine "We aren't we're against them." She said firing with her two blaster pistols.

"Butch where are we on that transmission?" Severus asked.

"Sir you ain't going to believe where the Vulcan is" Butch said back "Where?" Severus snapped "Right above us." Severus looked up to see through the clear sky the Vulcan directly overhead, "Fall back, fall back, get under the tank." Severus ordered his men as he put his finger up to his coms "Orn to Vulcan, request hammer drop, I repeat drop the hammer."

Up above the Vulcan was turning into orbital bombardment "Be advised danger close." Orn got underneath the tank dragging Jericho with him under the tank "I SAID DROP THE HAMMER DAMMIT!"

The sounds of cannon fire broke through down from the atmosphere, the rebels an clones looked up "TAKE COVER!" Rex shouted dropping to the ground as the Militia bombs fell around the entire tank taking out the Imperial forces as the whole ground around them was leveled.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM BOOM

BOOM

As the dust cleared, the sounds of battle had been silenced, the imperial forces laid scattered and torn to pieces with massive craiters surrounding the tank from the orbital strikes. "Holy pooda." Jericho said seeing the destruction. "Hmmm, just like the old days." Wolffe said looking around the field "You mean overwhelming odds?" Rex asked "And plenty of noise…" both clones looked to see Gregor on his feet using the railing as support. Both clones smiled "Gregor you tough son of a-"

The captain was cut off by blaster fire. "What the-?" Wolffe looked up to see the Militia snipers, they were shooting down Imperial stormtroopers who had not only survived the bombardment but were running away. "Alright boys, time to double tap." Reaver said out from under the tank. "What are they doing?" Jericho asked Severus underneath as the militia soldiers started to walk out from the tank. Severus sighed as he looked back "Our duty…" he whispered as the rebels and clones saw the Militia go from dead imperial to nearly dead shooting them where they lay.

"What are they doing?" Wolffe said seeing an Imperial stormtrooper trying to crawl away blood seeping out from an open wound creating a trail of blood. Reaver walked up to the crawling trooper and put one right in the back of his head. More of the militia started to do it, it went from just shooting them to finding any alive and beating them with their rifles. "Stop." Rex called out he got off the tank and ran up to one of the militia soldiers who was infront of an Imperial stormtrooper who was held by two other militants and smashing his blaster rifle into the stormtroopes helmet. "Stop, stop its over they've surrendered." Rex said running up and dragging him off. The Militant swung his blaster around and smashed Rex right in his bearded jaw.

"REX!" Ezra shouted leaping off the tank and with his force speed drew his lightsaber right at the Militant. All three of them raised their weapons dropping the imperial who was barely alive. The rebels and other two clones instantly found themselves at the end of militia blasters. Severus ran out from the tank shouting "Whats going on!?" he snapped.

Ezra helped Rex up whose nose was bleeding now "What's the meaning of this, the enemy is beaten, your men are excuting them." Rex barked at Severus who saw his mens handy work. "Those are our orders, no prisoners." Rex looked stunned at the young commander Severus said hesitantly.

"Orders? Orders? What kind of orders are those!" Rex nearly yelled "We're fighting a war Captain Rex, I thought a soldier like you would understand."

Severus response only seem to get Rex even angrier "War, soldiers?" he asked "This isn't war its slaughter and your not soldiers… your just thugs."

The young militant curled his hand into a fist, he released his grip regaining his composure "You disappoint me Captain Rex…. But my duty is to engage the enemy until there are none left of him."

He looked over at Butch "Signal Yonsel, we're done here." He said walking off.

REBEL FLEET

The Ghost dropped out of hyperspace nearing the Rebel Fleet "This is the Ghost requesting permission to come aboard." Hera said as she was greeted by "Permission granted Captain", inside Hera was piloting the ship with Kanan next to her "So you actually fought along side the Militia?" Kanan aksed her "Seems like that was pretty popular today" she said referring to their own cooperation with the soldiers. "Not like we had a choice." Kanan said "Maybe, but I can't stop think of what Ezra said while we we're on the crusier, during the battle." She said back to him.

"What he say?" Kanan asked curious "He said they were like us, just had a different belief, and how could we pass judgment on them."

Kanan sighed "I know how he feels, I had the same problem during the Clone Wars wondering why the Separatists were fighting." He said as the Ghost flew up next to Phoenix Home and started to dock. "How'd you come to terms with it, maybe you can help Ezra?" she asked as the ships automatic docking sequence took control "That's just it, I never did."

Down below, the three clones were in the cargo hold "Shame about the Militia, felt good to fight along side other soldiers for once." Gregor said to the others.

"We'll be alright." Rex said to him, "Your just glad to see the Commander again." Wolffe said to Rex who smiled "Wonder if she even remember me." He said as he heard the ship dock.

"Well lets go find out." The clones looked up to see Jericho and Ezra standing over them on the walk way. Eventually the rebels and clones walked into the command ship, as they did they rounded a corner to see Ahsoka, all of them stopped as she asked "Well?" They looked ack to have Rex walk through them and stand in front hands behind his back "Commander." He said standing at attention seeing her. "You got old." Rex said walking up to her, Ahsoka looked at him eyes wide before she smiled "Had to happen sometime, Rex." Suddenly she wrapped her arms around the old soldiers neck bringing him into a hug. As the rest of the rebels smiled Jericho seemed a bit surpised at the show of emotion "I'm glad you're still alive." Ahsoka whispered to him "You too." He said back embracing her into a hug.

"Well, I wouldn't be if it weren't for these guys." Rex said letting go and looking back at the rebels "Your kid reminds me of you a lot actually." Rex smiled smugly

Ahsoka smiled at him looking at the rebels "Thank you for trusting my friend."

"It wasn't easy." Kanan said, his words seemed to hurt Rex "It's still not."

"Nothing worth doing ever is." Ahsoka said back to him.

Then out of nowhere the rebels heard a loud scream from down the hall, "That was Gregor and Wolffe?" Rex said, Jericho groaned "Oh no, Sev."

Jericho sighed "I got him." He said running back around the corner and down the hall to see both Wolffe and Gregor facing down the old astro droid, R7-A7. The droids had a lot of its tools out growling at the two clones. Gregor was behind Wolffe who was holding a blaster rifle "How is this thing still alive?" Wolffe asked seeing Sev who was slowly advancing on them like a rabid dog "Shoot it Wolffe, Shoot it!" The clone said behind the commander "Are you nuts?" Wolffe said back to him.

"Sev cut it out." Jericho said walking up the droid who turned off its attack mode, the droid rolled around and seemed to ask Jericho a question "Yeah yeah, but their fine no chips." He said to the droid. The droid made a sarcastic beep before rolling off, both Gregor and Wolffee got out of its way. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is it with that droid?" Ezra asked behind Jericho "It's a long… long story." Jericho sighed.

Ezra smirked "Well, we're done with that mission maybe it'll help me take along nap." He said yawning, Jericho chuckled "Oh force yes." He said as the two boys started to walk, as they did they both saw Kanan walking toward them. "Ugh Kanan please tell me we aren't going to go train, we're exhausted." Ezra begged.

The jedi shook his head "Relax, just wondering… the Militias commander." He said looking at them "I felt it too." Jericho said as Ezra looked at them lost "Felt what?"

"Severus Orn, the Lt. Col when he took that shot at the walker, nobody could have made that shot…" Kanan said to him as Ezra put two and two together "Nobody but someone with the force."

LOTHAL

Lt. Col. Severus Orn was standing in front of Gento and Rhan who was sitting at a desk, Gento was holding holopad in his metal hand "Despite this, the jedi showed great skill and combat effectiveness overall, ideally they would make formidal allies against the Empire." Gento said looking at the data pad "Interesting report." Gento said to Severus who was standing at attention "More interesting that one of our most advanced ships was nearly blown to bits, and almost half them men you took with you to the surface didn't come back alive." Gento barked at the Lt. Col. who stood at attention.

"Enough Colonel." Rhan said getting up "As the mission record says the Imperials fled, and that is a victory." Rhan added calming Gento. He looked up and down at Severus and smiled "We will be watching your career with great interest Orn, your dismissed." Rhan said as Severus gave him a salute and walked out of the office.

Gento waited till he was gone "You were to leneant." Gento said as Rhan returned to his seat. "He followed his orders Colonel ones you gave." Gento looked away knowing the Shadow was right. "How goes your hunt?" Rhan asked him changing the subject.

"Imperials are almost run aground on lothal, won't be long till we find out where they'r holding out." Gento said walking up to the window, suddenly he heard a beep from Rhans desk "Ah, he's here."

The Colonel looked back "Who?" he asked "Since you have been so busy, I have decided to give command of the Elites to another." Gento looked shocked. "What? Why wasn't I consulted about this?" he asked Rhan. "Are you questioning my orders?" Rhan asked him Gento nodded leaning on his desk "Yes Shadow with all respect, I built that corps the elites are my men."

Rhan shook his head "Not anymore, your symbol now Colonel, you represent every man and woman in our ranks here on Lothal." Gento shook his head "Well whose going to lead them."

The door to Rhans office opened and a deep voice was heard "Me." Gento looked back to see a fully black coated elite, his attire was different from standard elites with the fact his goggles were a dark red tent from his mask. His black coat had red stripes running down the torso, legs and arms. The elite was bulky to say the least, he had two blaster pistols at his side and a long dagger behind his belt "And you are?" Gento asked.

"This is Commander Draw, an old associate of mine." Rhan said as Draw glared at Gento under his black mask red goggled mask. "He's agreed to take command of the Elites."

"But who is he?" Gento asked locking eyes with Commander Draw. "An old dog… whose going to cry havoc." Draw answered.

Seeing he wasn't getting an answer Gento headed to the exit storming out.


	4. Phoenix Fall

**This episode will take place "Always Two there are"**

REBEL FLEET

In the depths of space. The rebel fleet was stationary with the rebels inside the Ghost rebels cell were being rather lax. Except for their resident Jedi, Ezra was hacking away at Jerichos yellow lightsaber with his blue. Jericho wasn't even fazed by the blows as both Kanan, Ahsoka and Hera watched the two boys. "Alright that's enough sparring for today." Ahsoka said both of them stopped their duel. Ezra was gasping for air and Jericho not even tired. "Good work you two, Ezra lets go work on something else." Kanan said as the two Jedi walked up to their students. Leaving Jericho with Ahsoka,"So you got anything for me?" he asked her. Ahsoka put her hands on her hips "Meditating." She said smiling smugly, Jericho groaned and Ahsoka frowned at that "If that's to boring than you can do it on your fingers, just two of them."

"Have fun." Jericho frowned at his mom as she and Ahsoka walked out of the room. Sighing Jericho set his saber down on the floor and got down on the floor he pressed both his index fingers onto the floor and balanced them so his feet could be lifted off the floor. He brought both legs up then together so he was perpendicular with the floor of the ship. He took in a deep breath and exhaled as he tried to commune with the force. "Got stuck with Meditating again?" he looked up or more so upside down to see Mina Bonteri standing over him. She still wore her pancho like scarf over shoulders. But she had recently changed what was underneath, she wore a pair of brown pants with a lack zip up jacket on her torso, both her wrists were wrapped up with black gloves and her long braided hair was held back with two goggles. She had her trusty sniper rifle over her back and was smiling down at Jericho "Space off." Jericho said as he balanced on his fingers. "Man I'm glad I don't have to do stuff like that."

The boy glared at her "Ha, if you even could." The human girl chuckled "Yeah balancing must be really, really…. Tipsy?" she pressed on his legs trying to make him wobble, but he barely budged "Whats got you in such a mood?"

He asked as she shrugged "Just got back from a mission… a solo mission, about to go on another Ahsoka orders." She said rubbing it in his face as she stood behind him. "Is their something you want?"

"Nah, just bored." She said taking out her sniper rifle and jabbing him in the back with it knocking him over.

Jericho waited till she was gone and got up, he headed to the upper level of the Ghost where it was attached to Phoenix Home. Heading inside he made his way down to the hanger of the Quaser class star frigate. As he walked through the hallways he made his way down to the lower level. He took an elevator down into the hanger where the A-wing star fighters where all lined up ready to be launched at a moments notice. Jericho smirked walking into the hanger looking at all the ships. "Hey, what are you doing down here?" Jericho froze his smile disappeared for a second before he turend around smirking to se two of Phoenix Ones Pilots, they both wore red pilot suits with one of the variations of pilot suits. The red ones with the white vests, black gloves and boots wearing the white helmets that had a glass face mask over their eyes with an opening on their masks, they were a man and woman. "What I can't come down and see you guys."

"Last I checked only Phoenixes are allowed down here" the woman removed her helmet she had blonde hair in a ponytail, dark eyes and light skin "Lay off him Dicer." The other pilot said he had a slender light skin face but kept his helmet on. "We got a mission soon." Dicer said "Where too?" Jericho asked.

Dicer shrugged "Recon, may run into some Imps though so it could get interesting." Jericho sighed "Wish I could go with you… but my Mother still wants me to learn with the Specters"

"Yeah whatever, so Jey when are you going to get out there with us?" Dicer asked holding her helmet under her arms. "When Commander Tano says so." The three glanced over to see Phoenix One walking over to them, he had his helmet under his arm he was human, male with brown eyes a buzzed head strong chin and clean shaven face His helmet had the phoenix wings over the top with an orange chin wearing the same red jump suit like the others.

Dicer and the other pilot rolled their eyes "Oh come on Matt, kids ready." Phoenix One chuckled. He was accompanied both Phoenix two and three, "Dave, Sarah" Jericho said seeing the two other humans. "He can use my fighter next mission." Phoenix Three said, Sarah nodded "Yeah we don't want to loose him to the Ghosts?" she added as Jericho spoke to the rest of the squadron. "The Commanders orders stand, now go get ready all of you we got a mission soon." Jerichos smile disappeared again but Phoenix One walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder "Tell you what, after I debrief your mother after this mission, I'll ask her to take you out on our next mission, it won't be grand, you'll just observe but it'll get you some experience working with us."

Phoenix One put his helmet on "Gotta fly." He said heading to his star fighter, Jericho watched his friends walk to their respective fighters as his Astro droid Sev rolled up to him. Sev beeped at the boy who crossed his arms "What you been up too?" the droid opened up one of its appendages and made gesture for Jericho to listen in as the droid spoke to him "That so, thanks."

Meanwhile on the Ghost, in the ships lounge area Sabine was working on a terminal next to Chopper, Zeb and Rex were at the table playing holo chess game if Dejarik. Walking in hand on shoulder was Kanan and Ezra "Let's end today's lesson by levitating Chopper." Kanan said as they walked past the other rebels. At the chess game one of Rex's figured had crushed Zebs "Chalk another one up for the clone." He said triumphantly.

"Takes more than brawn to win this game, big guy." Rex said smugly "Maybe I let you win, old guy." Zeb chuckled "Lock it down." Sabine whispered to the droid making its two wheel magnetically stick to the floor.

Across from them Kanan whispered into Ezras ear as the boy concentrated on the force "Focus. Use the Force. Look through the Force." Kanan said as Ezra tried to lift Chopper of the ground

"I can't! I can't do it." Ezra said giving up.

Rex looked over and noticed Chopper and Sabines game "Hey, kid, while you're looking through the Force, don't forget to look with your eyes too."

The Padawan looked down at Ezras feet and both Sabine and the droid let out a loud boughts of laughter. "It's not fair." He barked at them "Real battles usually aren't" Kanan reminded him. Rex got up from his seat and walked over to the two jedi "The Jedi general I served combined the Force with his wits."

"Ezra's got plenty of wits what he needs is discpline" Kanan said disagreeing with Rex.

The old captain smirked "Well, then you better let a soldier handle that." The door to the lounge suddenly opened and both Hera and Mina walked in. She looked over at Sabine and Chopper "Sabine, I have a mission for you and Chop, details are with Mina." "Thanks to Captain Rex, I found an old base Better find the med supplies quick." Hera said holding up a data pad showing an old republic medical base "Zeb you should go with them."

As Kanan heard her he looked over at Rex "Better find the medical supplies quick, Captain Wits is about to need them." He said making a childish remark and Rex chuckled at it.

"So there's where the boy's lack of discipline comes from, hmm?" Rex scoffed at him turning Kanans face red "You're saying I lack discipline?" the Clone and Jedi glard at one another "Yeah, that's exactly what I said." Kanan heard Rex snap as Mina and Sabine shared a glance to leave, Hera rolled her eyes walking out as the two girls and lasat headed up into the Phantom. "Here we go again"

"Funny, but a soldier's discipline can't compare to a Jedi's." Kanan added as Rex laughed at him "It takes far more discipline not to fight."

Rex got right in Kanans face as he said "So your just going to ask the Empire to lay down their weapons and surrender huh?"

"No, that isn't what I meant. What I meant is Ezra's got to learn to stay in the moment, be present." He barked at the Captain as Ezra headed toward the ladder to get onboard the Phantom.

Rex saw him go and smirked as Kanan looked back "You got it, Ezra? Ezra."

Up in the Phantom, Zeb looked back at the boy climbing into the shuttle "Hey you weren't assigned to this mission?" he growled at the boy "I assigned myself, I'd rather take the dangers out there than stay in the cross fire in here."

"Well get in line." Sabine said as the four of them looked over to see Jericho leaning back in the pilots chair "So where we going?" he asked.

Mina crossed her arms annoyed "I don't even want to know." she said scratching her brow "Sev told me you were using the Phantom, thought I'd tag along." Mina walked up and dragged him out of the seat "I hate that droid." She hissed as Sabine took the pilots chair "I think everyone does." Sabine agreed while Jericho was pushed to the back with Ezra. They both glanced at one another "Training?" he asked him "Training." The brown haired boy responed to the blue haired kid.

LOTHAL

Rhan wasn't sitting in his office like he usually did when meditating, instead he was in the middle of one of Lothals many fields. He was down on both knees hands over them his hood down, his greying brown hair had returned to fullness along with his beard. Around him the lothwolves from before, who had approached him when he first arrived on Lothal, had returned they weren't snarling or growling at him this time. Instead they laid around the kneeling man. Others stood not far while the lead wolf the one with scars over it's face laid at Rhans feet sleeping like a dog would at a masters bed.

The rogues eyes were closed tight as he reached into the force, as the vision began to take form he saw what the force showed him.

 _He was walking a path of some kind, on one side it was pure unending darkness cold and bleak, the darkness called to him from the depths whispering at him "Come…. Come great lord, embrace your power…. Unleash your fury…" the other was sheer blinding light warm and secure it too whispered to him. "Come… come lost one, the light calls to you… welcome peace…" Rhan kept walking on the path dividing the light and darkness by a thin line. In the distance he could see a destination, it was a building of some kind, but he couldn't make out what it was._

Rhans eyes opened, and so did the alpha from the pack looking up at him. Rhan looked down at the wolves at the pack all looking at him waiting for a command.

SPACE

"What is this place?" Ezra said as the ghost dropped out of hyperspace, "An old republic medical station decomisioned after the clone wars." Sabine said as they flew around it "I remember bases like this." Jericho said as the ship flew around "Focus." Mina said the shuttle pulled around as the shuttle headed to one of the medical stations hangers. "Entering in codes" Sabine said as she sent the signal "What do you know? Rex's codes worked." She said as she pulled into the hanger and set the ship down in the middle of it.

As the six of them walked out, "Oh, come on, Chop." Ezra said back to the astro droid "It's not so creepy, just dark." The droid made a sarcastic remark to him and Ezra scoffed at the rust bucket "Nothing we can't handle."

"Wait. You actually understand that glorified beeping garbage can?" Zeb asked him and Ezra nodded "Yeah."

"Sort of." Ezra said to him "I'm learning."

Jericho looked back at the two of them "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it." He commented. "This coming from the kid whose droids vocabulary was programed by every smuggler in the galaxy."

The Padawan shrugged "Sev's rough around the edges but he's an old droid, so he get's a bit of a personality."

"I don't know whats worse, the fact you consider it a he, or it has it's own personality." Mina said walking up to the medical stations main entrance in the hanger. Sabine held up a flashlight scanning the darkened hanger. They walked up to the door and Sabine pressed the command panel to open it "Yep, I was afraid of this." She said

"No power." Mina said looking around the room for some kind of panel but Zeb stepped forward "I'm on it." He said as the lasat cracked open the door and forced it open. The four kids and droid went through the opening with Zeb behind them. "How come if this place was abandoned it looks so bad?" Jericho asked noticing the multiple pipes, tubes and parts of the walls and ceilings out of place. "Scavengers probably." Mina said as walked deeper and deeper into the medical station.

Sabine broke off from the group and walked up to a wall where she took out her spray gun and started to paint a version of the flame bird she often left. Mina stopped too and saw her paint "Not bad." Mina sai seeing it "Thanks, I've had a lot of practice" she said as Ezra and the other two gusy kept going "Sabine, Mina, hurry up." Ezra called back as the two boys headed on "So how long have you two known each other?" Ezra asked Jericho who replied with a "What?".

"You and Mina?" he asked "Oh, uh long time I guess, her parents are old friends of my mom, what about you and Sabine?" Jericho asked "Met her the same time I met ugly." Ezra said pointing back at Zeb who glared "Watch it."

"Where are they?" Jericho asked stopping looking where the two girls where.

Back across from them around the corner both Sabine and Mina were in the hallways as Sabine finished her tag, peaking out of the shadows was a small red eyed droid with a couple of appenadages and claws peeking out at the two girls. "Huh?" she looked over at the shadows, "What is it?" Mina asked looking over at the darkness. Suddenly Sabine felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hey?" and jumped "Hyaah-Ezra?" she snapped seeing the boys with Chopper and Zeb.

"Sabine thought she saw something?" Mina said "It was nothing." Sabine said walking deeper into the station. "You sure?" the sniper asked, "Yeah, I'm sure." The mandolorian added pushing on. Back in the shadows a small probe droid peeked its head out sending a signal "Very good my pet, inform my lord of our discovery and I will have them ready for his arrival."

They all continued on to the command center, it was as rundown as the rest of the station with panels out of place and wires crossed. "Well this is the command center, or what's left of it?"

Ezra looked around it "This might make a good base for us." He suggested "No, thanks, this place looks like it's about to fall apart." Sabine said taking off her helmet. "It may work but there'd be no place for us to put the blockade runners." Jericho said "Plus the Empire knows about it." Mina added.

Sabine looked down at their resident droid "Chopper, power it up." The droid rolled up to the control console and plugged in instantly the whole station came alive with lights and power.

"I didn't mean the whole station." Sabine said making Chopper give her a snarky remark of beeps "I meant this control panel."

"Okay, Chopper, shut everything else off except for this one terminal."

As the screen came alive Sabine looked at the logs and data files "So Mina? Where did Ahsoka send you?" Zeb asked the agent she leaned her sniper rifle on a terminal before leaning on it. "Garel, she wanted me to scout it out incase we could hide our fleet their in Garel City." She explained.

"And?" Jericho asked "Its okay, but a Militia faction has popped up there." She pointed out to them all "Are they?" Zeb started to ask "Doesn't look like their connected to Lothal, but their flying that standard like everywhere they can put it." Mina said arms crossed not at all happy about it. "Any incidents?" Ezra asked her "Nope, so far they've started just defacing Imperial property, and handing out a newspapers, when I observed them-" "She means spy." Jericho said leaning on one of the centers doorways.

She glared at the Padawan "As I was saying, their small but stars only know what will happen if the Militia makes contact."

"Got the inventory files, but most are corrupted, unreadable." Sabine said stopping Mina's story.

"I can't tell where the med supplies are or if they even exist." She added as Ezra got up "So, change of plans then." He said getting up. "Chopper stays here, repairs the files, while we search for the supplies." Sabine grabbed her helmet and slipped it on saying "Well, it's worth a try, I guess." The Ghost cell members got up while the Phoenix cell members gathered there stuff. Mina picked her sniper rifle up and looked back at Jericho who hadn't moved. "You coming?" she asked, "Uh yeah just…. Thought I felt something".

The Phoenix rebels followed the specters into the halls of the ghost station, "Why don't you put those Jedi powers to use finding the medical supplies so we can get out of here?" Zeb asked Ezra who was using his lightsaber as a flash light "Oh, no. It doesn't work like that, Zeb." Ezra replied to him smugly.

Ezra stopped and turned off his lightsaber "But I don't need my Jedi powers to find them before you do."

The lasat growled at the boy "What's that supposed to mean?" Ezra smiled wider "Well, generally it means I'm more perceptive, I can think on my feet, and I'm faster."

"Hmm." Jericho scratched is chin, "Please, I'm faster than both of you." Jericho said walking up the other guys.

"Really?" Zeb asked the two boys as Sabine interjected "Look, I don't care which one of you finds them first, as long as you find them." She said

"I'll find them first." Ezra said running off "You wish." Jericho said racing after him, "Cocky kids. Gonna run right past them." Zeb said running after then leaving the two girls behind "They always like this?" Mina asked Sabine "Yeah most of the time." Mina snickered "Well at least its entertaining."

Zeb rounded a corner catching up with the two boys running past them before heading right into a fallen beam from the ceiling with a loud bang. Zeb fell to the ground grabbing his head "So not fair."

Zeb said as Ezra chuckled out "Fights rarely are."

Ezra walked over Zeb with Jericho behind him "Next time, keep your head down and you won't get hit-"

THUD

Ezra walked into his own beam before falling to the floor, Jericho burst into laughter seeing them both not look where they were going.

MEDICAL STATION

In another section of the medical station Chopper was rolling down the hallways when the droid heard something from the shadows. Chopper investigated the noise beeping out concern as out of nowhere the probe droid from before that spied on the others leapt out of the darkness and attacked Zeb.

Caught of guard the astro droid was electrocuted then knocked to the ground before the droid started to tear its insides up.

Elsewhere while the rebels searched for the medical supplies Chopper was trying to send the ma signal "You were saying? It's Chopper." Ezra said looking up at the Rebels "Say again You-You need help?"

"What's going on?" Sabine asked as the transmission went dead "I don't know, it sounded like Chopper said he needed help."

"Well, better get back up to the command center." Sabine said ready to get back "How about a shortcut?" Ezra said pointing up to the ventilation shaft. "You can't be serious?" Mina asked as Ezra used the force to jump up and crawl inside. "We do it all the time." Sabine said back to them, "Something wrong?" Jericho said sensing a disturbance "Yeah our droids in trouble."

"Can't we go back the way we came?" Zeb asked them, "Uh, that'll take too long, Chopper's in trouble." Ezra said as Mina and Jericho climbed into the vents.

Zeb was the last to try and get in but the second he got into the vent he was stuck "Hey, wait! Wait! Okay, that's uncomfortable." He said trying to get in while the other went on without him.

Eventually the rebels climbed out of the vent back at the command center and saw Chopper wasn't there anymore. "Chopper! Chopper, where are you?" Ezra called as they headed out of the hallways. "We should split up, cover more ground." Sabine said to the other two. Both Jericho and Mina looked at one another "Bad idea." Mina said holding her sniper rifle. "If somethings happened to chopper, whatever it is could happen to us if we get separated."

"Yeah, trust me anytime someone says split up, it means we'll go one by one." Jericho said following Ezra out of the command center the two girls following "Chopper?" Ezra said hearing a droid beep. The four of them looked into the hallway to see a small red eye, of a probe droid emerging from the darkness. "What is that?" Ezra said "It looks like a probe droid." Sabine said

Jericho narrowed his vision reaching behind his back and took out his lightsaber. "My pet told me you were here." Emerging from the darkness was a woman in all black wearing imperial emblems on her shoulders with red on the inside of her gloves palms. She had on a metal breastplate with a curved back helmet and metal facemask with red lights on it "I've been searching for you for some time." She said as the probe droid landed on her arm climbing up like a pet.

"A bounty hunter?" Ezra asked "Guess again." She said taking out a disk lightsaber and turning it one to reveal a bright red blade "You're an Inquisitor."

Ezra turned on his own lightsaber as more of the probe droids appeared behind the Inquistorius "Oh, good. I won't have to explain it to you."

Jericho turned on his lightsaber and walked up next to Ezra who looked over at the other boy. Jerichos face wasn't like Ezras or Sabines "So, you know what comes next."

"Yeah." Jericho said holding his yellow blade up "You die." He said rushing forward and locking blades with her, "Well you seem eager." The inquisitor said to the boy who she saw was only holding his saber with one hand the other an open palm right in front of the Inqusitor "Not really." He said blasting her back wit hthe force

"Run!" Jericho shouted as the four of them turned tail and fled, the Inquisotor started to get up and looked at her probe droids "After them!" she snapped.

With the probe droids right behind them Sabine took out her blaster pistols to shoot them down but they evaded her every shot "We need to find Zeb and Chopper." Sabine snapped "We need to find our way back to the Phantom afterwards." Mina said as the came to a junction of halls "Yeah, that way." Ezra said as they came to a closed door and opened it to see another Inqusitor standing in their way.

This one was male, and was huge, a grey skinned humanoid with mint eyes wearing a metal helm around his head with a metal plate helmet, two heavy shoulder pauldrons over a breast with a unique design, armored hips and forearms were over his grey suit like the grand inquisitor. He to wore imperial markings on his shoulders.

"Not who we're looking for." Ezra said as he turned on his own bladed lightsaber "You think." Jericho said

"How many of these guys are there?" Ezra asked "Two! Go, go! Go, go!" Sabine shouted. The four of them headed down another hall to a blocked door, Sabine and Mina started to fire at the two inquisitors only to have their blasts deflected one after the other. Ezra got the door open "Come ladies." Jericho said stepping through as both girls ran through Ezra the last one. "Ezra come on!" Jericho snapped at him. He glanced back at the other three kids before taking his lightsaber and driving it right into the controls. "No!" Sabine screamed "Sabine, run!" Ezra said as she ran to the door as it closed both Jericho and Mina grabbed her "Ezra!" she cried out as the door shut closed.

On the other side, Ezra stood facing down the female Inquisitor "Such a noble act." She said walking up to him "Just like a Jedi." She said as she used the force to tear Ezras saber out of hi hands "I'm learning" he said a she held up her saber to his neck "But not quite enough."

Ezra saw the male inquisitor appear behind her, he ran right up to the two ready to slay Ezra on the spot. The sister held up her lightsaber blocking him as she said "I'm surprised to see you here."

"The kill is mine." He growled "You are short-sighted, we will use the boy as bait to draw in the others. 

"Now find the girls, and the other Padawan."

Ezras eyes got wide "No!"

The sister looked back at him and smiled "You and I are gonna have a talk, and if you're good, maybe some of your friends will survive." She said as her mask opened up to reveal a female miralian with yellow eyes and black around them.

The three who had escaped were running down the hallways frantically "More, there are two more of them?" Mina shouted at Jericho. "I saw." He snapped back "Wait, you two know what Inquisitors are." Sabine asked them "Yeah, it's a long story and we need to-" Jericho was cut off when they came to the same spot they had been in before where they left Zeb dangling out of the vent.

"Zeb!" Sabine said running up to him "Zeb!" she called again "I don't wanna die this way, I'm the last of my kind." He said giving up as Sabine jumped up and pulled him out.

When he was out he looked at the three "What's going on? I heard blasts."

"They've got Ezra." Sabine said under her helmet "Who's got Ezra?" Zeb asked "Inquisitors."

"Two of them." Sabine added "One was bad enough." Zeb scowled "Yeah." Mina agreed "Wait you know what Inqusitors are." Sabine quickly interjected "We have to focus"

Zeb nodded "We need to get Kanan." He suggested urgently "No. If we send a signal, we could compromise the fleet."

Mina agreed saying "She's right" "We have to try and save Ezra ourselves."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Zeb asked "I'm working on it." Sabine said as Jericho felt Minas eyes on him "Jericho?" she asked all eyes on him now "What's wrong?"

He looked around "Somethings coming…. Something worse than the Inquisitors."

Back in the command post, Ezra was in hand cuffs the Inqusitoress holding his Lightsaber in his hand the blue blade lighting up the room "You handle a lightsaber well, apprentice." She said as Ezra smirked "Well, I've got some time, if you wanted a lesson." He shot back.

"You have great potential, but perhaps it is I that might teach you, as your master never achieved the rank of Jedi Knight." She added as she examined the lightsaber "Did he?" she asked rhetorically knowing she was right "Maybe not, but he took out the last Inquisitor. So I think I'll just stick with him." Ezra hissed

"Yes, the death of the Grand Inquisitor was a surprise to all." She said turning off the lightsaber "Yet, it does present the rest of us with new opportunities." She said

"There are many hunting you now, all intent on killing you and your master, does that frighten you?" she aside as her probe droid circled Ezra like a vulture.

Ezra smirked at her seeing what she was doing "If you were gonna kill me, you'd have already done it."

She smiled at the idea "Kill you? I have no plans to kill you….Yet."

Elsewhere in the base, the other Inquisitor was seeking out those who had escaped. He walked down a hallway where hiding behind the crates were Mina, Sabine, Zeb and Jericho

"Your fear betrays you." He said walking in their direction.

As he passed some crates he noticed their were thermal detonators sticking to them "Come on." Zeb whispered to Sabine "It's not working!" they both looked up to see the Inquisitor holding the detonators up with the force "Run!" Sabine said as they flew toward them, Mina held her sniper rifle up fast and blasted one of the grenades making explode early but the other got to them blasting them all the way back down the hall. It sent Zeb into another room while the others were thrown to the floor or into a wall. The inquisitor walked up to the three unconscious children. He through both Sabine and Mina over his big shoulders and grabbed Jericho by his boot and began to drag him on the floor. As he walked back he saw Jerichos lightsaber on the floor and used the force to attach it to his own belt. "The other is yours." The Inquisitor said to two probe droids.

"Do as you will." He said walking off.

LOTHAL

The sun had set on Lothal and Rhan was still in the same spot with the wolves who stood watch over him, he had rested his hand on the alphas head patting it as he went back into meditation.

 _When he opened his eyes again, the vision was different once again, he was standing in a large metal hall, it was surrounded by metal flat pillars, everything from the floors and the ceiling was metal. Pillars surrounded him all with green flames burning in small torch lit cupts on the edge illuminating the inside, he looked around and saw their were windows of some kind letting in dim light all of them were stain glass, "A Temple… no a cathedral?" Rhan said as he noticed he wasn't wearing his black hooded coat and brown robes under it. Instead he wore some strange grey tunic, it covered most of his body with the sleeves going into a par of metal bracers, a sleeveles surcoat was over his shoulders with a hood over his head. His legs were covered by a trouses under the tunic with dark grey boots that had armor on the shins. He examined the attire then he heard something. A door cracking open he looked back to see a massive doorway inside the cathedral the doorway was starting to open and someone was about to come through._

Rhans eyes opened and the wolves seemed to be backing away from him, something was different about Rhan. He looked down at his hands before standing up. The alpha got up with him, "It's time to go."

REPUBLIC MEDICAL STATION

Back in the station the Inquisitor who had taken the other three was still dragging Jericho across the floor. His head bumbed up against some debry and he

Started to come too. His eyes got wide when he saw he was being dragged across the floor, as fast as he he raised his hand and summoned his lightsaber off the Inquisotrs belt who spun around letting go of his catch. Jericho ignited the Lightsaber and drove it into the floor cutting a circle out and making a hole. He dropped down into it and started to crawl through the lower vents.

Up above The brother was about to give chase but halted seeing he would have to drop the others "Soon young one… soon." He said before taking the two girls away.

"Why can you just not cooperate? Why do you compel me to inflict pain? You know we'll find the others, so why not just tell me where they are?" The female Inquisitor said as she used the force to torture Ezra "Because unlike you, I can shut up."

"You're like a broken protocol droid-" she held up he finger to his lips "Shh… hmmm you hide your fear well, poor child." She said as she caressed his cheek.

"If only you had the power to protect your friends." She cooed at him like a master to a pet "Shows what you know, I'm growing more powerful every day." Ezra countered refusing to break.

"Unfortunate there's no one left to train you, the Jedi of old are dead." He snapped.

"Not all of 'em." He barked

She laughed "We know this, who else could teach children the jedi arts… we know they are with your so called rebel fleet." She said turning on her lightsaber "As pretty as you are? I only need you alive."

Holding her saber right at Ezra "That doesn't mean in one piece, and you better tell me soon before my master arrives, now, where's the Rebel Fleet?" she demanded ready to do even worse. "Up your-GYA" the female Inquisitor slashed her lightsaber across his arm delivering a searing cut.

PHOENIX HOME

Aboard the command ship of the Rebel fleet. Commander Sato and Ahsoka were standing with the hologram of a certain senator. "With fuel running low in the future, it is best if we find a area where we can rest our ships." Commander Sato said as they stood around the holo table "What of Garel, a contact of mine has told me of anti imperial sentiment growing their, you could find refugee if we looked." The senator said "With all due respect Senator Organa, what if this anti-imperial is pro-militia?" Ahsoka asked.

"Indeed?" Organa said scratching his goatee. "There has been much debate in the Imperial Senate over this." Organa said "Why so much?" Ahsoka asked "Militia ships have been attacking Imperial supply lines, not just military, food, medical, resources, and most important what I believe, construction equipment." He said as both commanders looked at one another. "What could they be doing with all of it, the Militia already has the imperial factories and droid factories on Lothal?" Sato asked.

Ahsoka stepped forward "Hera reported when they stole some imperial fuel that the Militia attacked the Imperial reinforcments not the fuel reserves." Ahsoka said bringin up holographic footage of the Shadows Fist blowing up the imperial transports and boarding the imperial firgates "They were after the ships?" Sato asked.

"It makes sense, I toured one of those ships once they hold extensive imperial information across the systems." Organa told them "Whoever their leader is he is proving quite effective." Sato said looking at the ships. "This Shadow… do we know anything of him?"

Sato looked to Ahsoka "Commander Tano has been investigating the matter personally." Ahsoka looked away "…. Still nothing."

MEDICAL STATION

Jericho kicked the vent cover off with his boots bottom and crawled out. "Ventilation systems... I hate ventilation systems." He growled as he got to be feet, he started to move when he felt a wound set in, he felt his side and saw that in the explosion from Sabines plan gone wrong. He had been hit with shrapnel, "That's going hurt tomorrow". He started to walk around and reached for his wrist communicator but stopped "They'll be expecting that." He said as he heard a crashing sound. He looked up to see Zeb coming out of a open doorway one of the Inquisitoress's drones on Zebs head. Jericho already drew his yellow lightsaber off he lowered it and reached up with the force and tore the droid off Zeb and toward himself, slicing it in half with the lightsaber.

"Huh Jericho you got away." Zeb said running up to him, Jericho turned his saber off "Barely they got Sabine and Mina." He said as he looked back down at the destroyed droid.

Zeb growled "Karabast, we need to rescue them."

The boy nodded as he looked into the room Zeb had just been in. He looked to see the medical supplies they had come to find "Well at least we found the medical supplies." Zeb added looking at it do, Zeb looked at Jerichos seeping wound "Guess we'll need'em."

"Get the supplies back to the Phantom, and see if you can find Chopper." Jericho said abruptly ordered Zeb. "Yeah- but wait what are you going to do."

Suddenly one of the inquisitors droids appeared inside the darkened supply room and flew toward them "Look out!" Zeb snapped Jerichos hand shot up and the droid froze in mid air. It started to shake till its metal body began to collapse in on itself while Jerichos hand curled into a fist crushing the droid with the force. "I already killed one, now lets make it three."

COMMAND CENTER

The male inquisitor dropped Sabine next to Ezra and Mina. "Sabine, where are the others?" He asked her.

She sat up hands cuffed "I'm sorry we tried to fight." Sabine said back to him.

"You couldn't get the other padawan?" The sister asked the other Inquisitor, who growled at her "The other is far more... Tenacious." The brother said back.

She smiled "Than perhaps I will succeed where you have failed." She said looking down at the three captives she had acquired. "I wonder to whom is this other padawan closest too?" She said walking around them she grabbed a handful of Ezras hair "His fellow padawan, perhaps training together has made you like brothers?" The sister said smiling as she let go. She turned she sights on the two girls "Or perhaps some strong feelings for one do you two?"

"I wonder who it-" "I know you can hear me." The sister was cut off by Jerichos voice coming out of all three of the captives communicators. The Inqusitor's looked at the comm links as Jericho spoke "I know you have my friends."

The female Inquisitor smirked and so did the other "Then you know you have no choice but to surrender, or are you going to try and trick us into coming after you." The female Inquisitor said smiling.

"No." Jericho said shocking everyone, "I'm coming for you two." He said before cutting the transmission. "This one…." The male inquisitor said, "He is different then the other."

The female Inquisitor nodded "Yes… I sense him… he is near." She said closing her helmets facemask. She turned on her lightsaber and so did the other both red blades waiting. "Can you sense it, such intensity." the brother said to his sister as she and him looked around the command center at the two doors. "This one is-." "I'M RIGHT HERE"

The same vent the rebels had used to get back to the command center burst open with Jericho droping out he swung his blade down on the female Inquisitor slashing it across her metal facemask breaking it off. She staggered back as he shot a blast of force push right into the male sending him out of the command center down the hall. "Ezra!" Jericho said cutting off his shackles. Without hesitating Ezra used his own force powers to make his blue lightsaber come to him.

The female sith recovered and lunged at Jericho who caught her blade, "Go, get to the hanger." Jericho ordered "What about you?" Sabine asked "Trust me, he's got this." Mina said as she grabbed the two rebels pulling them out of the command center. Jericho parried the female inquisitor who swung her double bladed lightsaber at his feet making the boy leap onto the command centers middle control panel. The male inquisitor stormed into the command center and chopped downwards at the Padawan.

He leapt off the control panel as it was sliced in half and in mid air dodged the females blade too. Landing at the doorway he spun his saber with his back hand grip as the two ganged up on him. The hacked away at him one aiming high the other low he blocked the low attack and dodged the high one backing up into the hallways.

"We can't just leave him!" Ezra yelled as they fled to the hanger, "Jericho can handle himself." Mina said as they ran, "He can handle two on one?"

The three of them came around another corner "Oh you got to be kidding me." Ezra said seeing that they were cut off by none other than the Imperial Shadowguard. "I hate this place." Sabine said as Ezra held up his lightsaber. The shadowguard was wearing knew armor, it was different only that the shoulder pauldrons had the imperial insignia like the other two inquisitors.

Back with Jericho who countered another blow from the female Inquisitor who and tried to swing at her side spinning as he did. She blocked and he through his elbow right into her jaw. She sent one of her probe droids right at Jerichos face. He blasted it back with the force right at the male inquisitor who sliced it in half. Roaring as he charged. Jericho caught his blow with hiw own lightsaber being pushed back by the giant.

"You have fear young one, but you hide it well." The male said as Jericho was silent, he broke off the Inquisitors attack and side stepped him slashing his blade across the male siths arm cutting it deep. He stood in the middle of them breathing heavily "Impressive youngling." The female Inquisitor said "But do you really expect to defeat us."

Jericho looked back at her he was silent before rushing her. He swung his blade at her from left and right up top then down below, he spun around as she tried to slash at his back throwing his lightsaber behind him blocking it "I know what you are, I know who you two are, and I KNOW YOU CAN DIE!" he barked as broke away. The brother came up from behind and Jericho used his speed to leap onto the wall and bounce off it. The two of them now facing him again came onto the offensive; the female struck first with being blocked, and the brother tried to get an opening but Jericho broke away using one hand to flip himself back. The sister hurle her double bladed lightsaber at Jericho who dodged it extending his hand and grabbing it with the force he chucked it right back at the two of them.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of more lightsabers clashing, without hesitating he ran down the hall "After him you idiot!" the female Inquisitor shouted at the male as they chased him.

Jericho came to same hallway where he saw Ezra fighting or trying to fight the Shadowguard. Ezra was thrown against a wall barely dodging the shadowguards lightsaber lance that drove into the wall and slashed it across following Ezras head as he rolled away, the shadowguard had already given Ezra a set of new wounds to ad to the ones the Inquisitors had given him. Jericho didn't hesitate rushing to Ezras defense. The shadowguard sensed his presence and swung his lightsaber staff back at Jericho who dropped to his knees and slid under it. The shadowguard rose up and drove the blade back down and slashed it across Jerichos back making him yell in pain "JERICHO!" Ezra shouted as Jericho fell forward.

The other two girls and boy helped him up while the three sith regrouped "Ah so I see he brought Tarkins pet." The female inquisitor said seeing the Shadowguard who didn't even give a response.

"I'm fine." Jericho said pushing the two of them off he looked back at the sith. "How much further to the hanger?" He asked Ezra in a hushed voice as they backed up saber at the defense. "Not far" he whispered back, "Then lets book it." Jericho said making all four of them run. "Almost a shame, no?" The male inquisitor said as the three sith casually followed them "Yes, the first boy was so cute."

The four of them ran toward the hanger doors where Mina pressed on the controls to open it. When it opened the three of them ran through with Jericho staying behind to slice the door controls and as it shut he leapt through it. "That won't slow them down for long." Sabine said "Not at all and-" Ezra froze, "I feel it too." Jericho said as they looked over at where the hanger was "ZEB!" Ezra screamed seeing the purple lasat being levitated with the force being strangled and behind him stood Darth Vader between them and the Phantom, whose boot was firmly placed on Choppers head who Zeb had recovered.

"LET HIM GO!" Ezra roared running right up to the dark lord, "Ezra wait!" Jericho sadi as Vader tossed Zeb across the hanger right into the metal wall. "Get Zeb." Jericho said running up after Ezra.

The scavenger swung right at Vader who ignited a blood red single saber and halted his attack like it were nothing with one hand. Jericho leapt up from above and tried to take off Vaders head. Vader swatted Ezras lightsaber away and him with it before blocking Jerichos yellow blade. Vader stepped back and grabbed both of Jerichos wrists with his massive hand and tossed him right into the Phantom behind Vader. When Ezra got back to his feet Darth Vader lifted Chopper into the air and through the droid right at Ezra.

Yelping Ezra barely caught the droid with the force just enough to deflect him away. Vader grabbed Ezra with the force lifting him up like he was nothing and pushing him right into the other wall using the force to move Ezras lightsaber hand right to his throat. Across from duel, both Mina and Sabine where helping Zeb up "I'm sorry… he came out of nowhere-" "Less talking more moving." Mina said as they dragged him to hiss feet and started to carry him over to the Phantom.

Speaking of, Jericho came too to see Ezra in trouble. He got back to his feet and flanked Vader. Breaking his concentration Jericho swung at the sith, making him drop Ezra. Once again Darth Vader crushed his blade into Jerichos pushing the child back with great power. Just as he did the door to the hanger was sliced open by the other three red lightsaber wielding imperials.

"Pick up the pace." Sabine said to Mina and Zeb seeing the inquisitors and shadowguard walk right into the hanger, when they got to the phantom Chopper had manged to get up and wheel up to them, "Get the ship on now!" Sabine snapped at the droid. All while Ezra and Jericho tried their best to fight Vader to no avail. Jerichos defense was shattered and Vader slashed his lightsaber right into his shoulder "GYAA!" he yelled from the saber wound. Trying to get his own opening Ezra charged the sith. Vader drove his back hand right into Ezras face giving him a blow to the cheek knocking both of them back. "Your master's have deceived you, in any hopes of you becoming jedi."

Vader said to them both as they got up, Ezra looked back at the three inquisitors and Jericho at Vader. They stood back to back as the four darksiders surrounded them red blades burning red around them. "Never thought it end like this." Ezra said back to Jericho "If it's this is where we die, we'll die like Jedi."

"Wish I had your optimism." Ezra said both of the boys battered and beaten "Get down." Jericho said taking a deep breath "What?" he asked as the sith encircling got closer "Do it!" Jericho said as behind them the _Phantom_ flew into the air and started to fire at the imperials. The red blades blocked the cannon fire as it staggered the all except for Vader, "Aim for the ceiling." Mina ordered Sabine who was at the controls "What about them?" Sabine asked looking at Ezra and Jericho, "They'll move."

She fired at the other command and pieces of the ceiling exploded falling down onto the jedi and sith "Come on, now's our chance!" Ezra said as they ran out of the way. The inquisitors and Shadowguard did the same while Vader caught raised his left hand and caught the debris with the force. "If that won't stop him what will?" Ezra said "Not us, lets go." Vader dropped the debris behind him as the _Phantom's_ door opened up, both of them leapt up with the force onto the _Phantom_.

"Get us out of here." Mina ordered Sabine, they started to fly to the exit of the hanger but the Phantom wouldn't move. "Whats wrong?" Zeb asked.

"Take a wild guess." Mina said looking back at both inquisitors and the shadowguard had ran up and were holding the _Phantom_ inside the hanger with the force as the blast doors began to shut.

"We'll be trapped." Mina said "We'll be dead." Ezra barked as Jericho looked back at the Inquisitors then at the other rebels. "Ezra, hold onto me." Jericho said walking to the opening behind them. Ezra grabbed onto the strap over Jerichos jacket where he sheathed his saber. Raising both his hands Jericho summoned every ounce of the force inside him and started to push back on the Inquisitors force grip.

The ship slowly began to move forward out of the hanger "We'e moving." Sabine said seeing Jerichos plan working. "Not fast enough the blast doors are almost closed." Zeb said.

Gritting through his teeth, Jericho concentrated even harder he started to growl as Ezra felt the surge of raw emotion overcome Jericho his hair started to ruffle and so did his close as Jericho yelled through the force and his push began to change. Sparks of lighting came out of Jericho's hands. The lighting grew even more faster and larger till Jericho roared and the lighting exploded from his palms right into the Inquisitors burning away Jericho's fingerless gloves and ends of his sleeves. The lighting blasted into the Inquisitors and shadowguard knocking them back letting the Phantom go. "Shut the door now!" the Phantom burst out of the hanger just as the doors began to close around them. "Get us out of here." Mina yelled at Sabine "We're on our way."

Back inside the medical station, the sith were recovering "They have escaped milord." The male Inquisitor said walking up to Darth Vader "And will lead us back to their friends, all is going as planned." Vader said "Will you require assistance milord?" the female Inquisitor said "No… I shall deal with the myself"

REBEL FLEET

Back aboard the Ghost among the Rebel fleet, Kanan and Rex were having a match of holo chess "I win." Kanan said as his piece took one of Rex's "Looks like you can be disciplined when you set your mind to it." The old clone said smiling at him. "What? Wait. Are you trying to say you're teaching me a lesson?" Kanan asked the clone who leaned back

"There are many ways to find victory." Rex said as Hera smiled at the two who seemed to finally be getting along, just as she spoke they felt the Phantom dock with them up above. "I'm not sure if I like you more or less now." The hatch to the phantom opened up and Rex smiled "Speaking of lack of discip…." Rex trailed off when he saw Zeb coming down the ladder Jericho on his shoulder. Ezra came next but fell off the ladder onto the floor weakened from his injuries "Ezra!?" Hera yelled seeing the boy in such a state.

"It was a trap… inquistors, the Shadowguard… and something else." Ezra said weakly as Kanan ran to his apprentices side "Ghost to Phoenix, prep the med bay we have injured." Hera aid into her comm-link Both Sabine and Ezra came down both had their own set of injuries but not as bad as Ezra or near as bad as Jerichos. Zeb laid Jericho down on the floor as Rex looked him over "What in the stars name happened to his hands?" Rex said looking at them, from his finger tips to halfway up his forearms the flesh on both hands had been seared and burnt and wreaked of dried blood and flesh "Jericho, he used force lighting to save us…" Mina said holding her side. "We need tog et them to the medical bay, now." Rex said

Kanan shook his head "How could we let this happen, Kanan we have to move!" Hera said grabbing his shoulder. Jericho and Ezra were both lifted up by Kanan and Zeb.

The two of them ran out of the ghost ship carrying the boys toward the med bay. "Did you get the medical supplies?" Hera asked Sabine and Mina, "Yeah… it's not much, and it looks like we'll be needing it."

Suddenly the two of them heard a chopper shouting down to them frantically "What?" Sabine gasped hearing the droids words "Chopper said a transmitter activated on our shuttle moments ago."

"What does that mean?" Rex asked "It means the Empire tracked us back to the fleet." Hera said, she reached up to her communicator "Commander Sato! We need the fleet to jump out of here." She snapped as the message was relayed to the bridge of _Phoenix Home_. Sato who was monitoring the holo table looked at the transmitter as Hera said "Our shuttle was tracked."

Just the navel officer at a console barked "Commander, I'm scanning a ship entering our sector."

"We're tracking one target, no other ships have entered the system." The navel officer said as a single strange looking TIE fighter flew out of hyperspace, it had a large set of solar wings with an extended back. "Move Phoenix Squadron to intercept." Commander Sato ordered. Alarms blared across the ship as Phoenix Squadron moved to their fighters of A-Wings ready for action. Inside the other areas of the ship both Zeb and Kanan had taken the two injured boys into the medical station. "Somethings not right." Kanan said "Hera whats-" "The Empire tracked the Phantom back to the fleet, I need you two back in the Phantom." Kanan looked down at Ezra and Jericho where both being sedated by a medical droid and medical officer on duty. They had already put breathing masks over their mouths and applying bacta. "Zeb come on, we can't do anything for them now."

"Fighter coming in at mark 3." Outside the flag ship Phoenix Squadron was moving to intercept the strange TIE, piloted by Darth Vader himself. The TIE suddenly sped up with amazing speed "He's coming in too fast!" Phoenix One said as the Tie opened fire taking out two of Phoenix squadrons "Fleet, raise deflector shields." Commander Sato said as the ship took out the fighters "We've lost Phoenix One and Two." One of the fighters said as Sato saw the ship on a direct course for them "He's heading right for us." Sato said as another fighter tried to get behind Vaders Tie "Enemy fighter's making for the command ship."

Vader spun the ship around and took out the fighter in a matter of seconds "How can one fighter best our entire squadron?" Sato barked. On board the Ghost Hera was already in the ships cockpit "Your pilots are outmatched, Commander."

"Kanan, Zeb where are you, your not here in three seconds we're going in?" Hera asked as both men ran onto the Ghost still attached to the Phoenix Home. "Not without me, you're not." Kanan said at the entrance to the cock pit with Zeb. Hera smiled seeing him "All right if I tag along?" The three looked back to see Ahsoka standing behind them "The more, the merrier." Kanan said as the rebels got to postions "Ahsoka, you should be with Jericho." Hera said "My place is here Hera." Ahsoka said getting in the co pilot seat.

"Everyone, check in." Kanan said putting on a head set." Tail gun, check!" Sabine said "Turret, check!" Mina said, and finally Rex at the nose gun "Nose gun," check! Check!"

The Ghost detached from the flag ship to join the fray "All right everyone, Ezra and Jericho did their part today now lets do ours." Hera said before flying after Darth Vader's TIE.

"Here he comes." Zeb said sitting in the navigators chair "We've lost our shields!" Commander Sato said as the fighter took another critical shot to Phoenix One. "Ghost moving to engage."

"I'm on him!" Rex said trying to shoot Vaders Tie but the sith lord dodged the fire with ease "Who is this guy?" Sabine said missing the fighter as well.

Back on the bridge it was chaos, the modules and consoles were starting to go on the fritz as a navel rebel called out to Sato "Sir, the last attack damaged the hyperdrive core! We are dead in space."

Sato opened a channel to the _Ghost_ " _Phoenix Home_ to _Ghost_ , we can't withstand another attack from that fighter." Hera heard it inside the cock pit and started to pursue the fighter "Copy that. Phoenix Squadron, form up and focus fire." That being only two fighters left.

As the remants of Phoenix Squadron attacked Vader, the imperial sith lord easily dodged their attacks "The Force is strong with him…. Kanan, let's find out how strong." Ahsoka said as she looked back at him "How can I help?" Kanan asked her "Just remember your training." As she spoke Vader came about

"Enemy ship closing to attack range." The bridge resounded to the Ghost.

"There's something familiar?" Ahsoka said as she reached out with the force.

Ashoak and Kanan kept reaching out with the force toward Vaders Tie fighter "The fear…. The anger….The hate." She said

Meanwhile on Vaders Tie he sensed the two jedi at work "The apprentice lives."

Ahsoka screamed as the Sith Lords identity became known to her. "Ahsoka?" Kanan said as Ahsoka passed out in her chair. "The Imperial pilot broke off his attack! They did it!" On board Phoenix Home the first mate cheered as Sato felt relief wash over him "Captain Syndulla, whatever you're doing, keep it up! - The fleet can recover!" Commander Sato said victoriously.

"No! Commander, you need to get the fleet out of here now!" Kanan barked into their communicator on the _Ghost_ , while he tended to Ahsoka, he was answered by Satos unwavering response "I will not abandon our command ship."

"You don't have a choice, sir." Kanan snapped "Without a hyperdrive, you must abandon ship." He urged him as onboard the smoking bridge filled with burning consoles Satos officer said "Sir, we have Star Destroyers in Sector 5."

Sato looked out the window of the bridge to see three star destroyers heading their way, aboard them Admiral Konstantine was in command "Lord Vader, we have entered the system and await your orders." The Admiral said confidently as Vader flew toward the Ghost now locked in his sights, "Move your Destroyers to block their escape, but hold your fire."

"I want these rebels alive." Vader commanded.

Back wit the Rebels Kanan spoke into their channel "It's now or never, Commander." He asked him, Sato sighed on the bridge "I regretfully agree, all hands, abandon ship, you'll have to keep that fighter occupied."

Hera answered him this time "Don't worry, sir. We seem to have his attention, just get Jericho and Ezra off that ship" Hera urged as Darth Vader fired at the freighter all while Hera used evasive maneuvering.

"Suddenly, there's a lot to do back here." Mina said as she tried to fire at Vader and didn't even come close "Sorry to spoil your fun, Mina, but I'm ordering Chopper to divert all power to the hyperdrive, including cannons." Hera said as Chopper plugged into the ships mainframe.

"Hera, what are you doing?" Zeb asked her "I think I know." Kanan said

While the two ships dueled in the void of space one of the imperial officers came up to Konstantine "Admiral, Lord Vader has separated one of the rebel ships from the rest of the fleet." Konstantine glanced at him and made a decision "Then that is our primary target." He said back giving the imperials their orders.

Back on Phoenix Home was exploding from the inside, the medical teams on board were moving Ezra and Jericho to the escape pods as Sato made sure each of his men were getting into the escape bods. The second after they had all launched the rebel ships that had survived the barrage from Vaders attack run gathered the pods "Ghost crew, the escape pods are secure, and so are your injured."

"Fleet, commence hyperspace jump." Sato ordered to the rest of them "Copy that, Commander. We'll meet you at safe haven." Hera said as the rebel fleet vanished into Hyperspace.

"The fleet is away, get us out of here!" Sabine said seeing the fleet go, "Everyone, hang on." Hera said to the whole crew. The star destroyers were closing the gap for their escape fast "Chopper, angle all deflectors astern." Hera said back to the droid who gave one of it's signature remarks, "The Star Destroyers aren't the ones firing at us! Now, do it fast!" Hera barked at the droid. On board Konstantines destroyer one of the imperial officers watching the _Ghost_ fly by reported "Target moving into range."

"Activate tractor beam on my signal." The Admiral ordered

"Hera?" Kanan asked worried "Wait-Wait" she said as they were almost out of room Vader firing at their heels "Now." Konstantine ordered on the bridge.

Hera smiled "Gotcha." She hit the hyperdrive and they where away. As the tractor beam didn't hit their ship but it did grab Lord Vaders.

"Status report on the rebel craft?" Konstantine asked "Sir, we've locked onto a ship, but it's not the rebel craft." The tractor beam operator said "It's Lord Vader's ship." Konstantine and the whole bridge froze knowing what a screw up would entail. "Release Release him immediately." The Admiral ordered and the operator did so "It's not your fault, Officer, but Lord Vader won't know that."

Meanwhile in Hyperspace the rebels had lived to fight another day, everyone let out sighs of relief. Even Hera "That was close." Mina said "To close." Hera said "I am so ready for this day to be over." Sabine groaned. "Not over yet." Kanan said picking up Ahsoka and setting her down in his seat. "We need meet up with the fleet as soon as we can." Kanan said and Zeb nodded "First we need to make sure we're all safe, Ahsoka that is." She said looking over at the torgrutan.

IMPERIAL FLEET

Back in the system the rebels had fled Vader entered the bridge to the lead Star Destroyer. With their command ship destroyed, the rebel fleet has been shattered. As he entered all the imperials even Konstantine stood at attention "You have them on the run Lord Vader." He said but all Vader ordered was "Clear the bridge."

As the imperials piled out fearing what would happen if any stayed, once they were all gone Vader approached the holomonitor in the center of the bridge. He knelt down before it and a hologram appeared before him "Lord Vader, have you dealt with the rebels in the Lothal system?" the voice of the Emperor said to him under his dark hood "Yes, Master, they are broken."

The Emperor was hesitant "And yet I sense in you something more to your victory." His majesty inquired.

"I believe the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker lives and is in league with these rebels." Vader replied to the holographic image of the Emperor.

"Are you certain?" he asked his apprentice "It was her." The Emperor seemd to enjoy this conformation "This is an opportunity we cannot let pass, Skywalker's apprentice could lead us to other lost Jedi." The Emperor suggested to him.

"Such as Kenobi?" Vader asked his liege "Perhaps, if he lives, be patient, my old friend; for now, dispatch another Inquisitor to hunt them down." The Emperor ordered him.

Vader nodded and confirmed it by saying "As you wish, my master…. There is something else thought." Vader added. "Speak?" The Emperor asked "Skywalker's apprentice, she has a son." the Emperor was silent before saying "… You are sure of this?"

The dark lord looked up "He shares the blood of our bane." Vader replied, "This is becoming more and more interesting Lord Vader."

REBEL FLEET

Ezras eyes shot open as he gasped for air, a respirator was around his mouth feeding him oxygen as he was laid out on a medical bed. He sat up to see he was onboard one of the other blockade runners. "What-I-" "Whoa, whoa easy kid." Ezra looked up to see Zeb standing over him, at the side of the medical bed. Ezra looked to see the other members of his cell all gathered around him. Kanan, Hera, Sabine, even Chopper "How you feeling?" Hera asked him. Ezra looked down to see his wounds had been bandaged for the most part. "What happened?" he asked not sure how he got there.

"After you passed out the Empire followed the Phantom back, we destroyed the tracking beacon, but we lost Phoenix Home." Sabine explained, "We're on board one of the other blockade runners, the _Liberator_ I think" Zeb also said letting Ezra get a feel for the situation "And we lost more than half of Phoenix Squadron." Hera said sitting down on the side of Ezras medical bed. "Where's Jericho?" Ezra asked next.

Everyone was silent.

Later, in the ships cargo hold that was already low with supplies, the crews of the Liberator and members of the Phoenix Home who had survived stood around the a long crate on top of it were the seven candles all it in a row with the cracked helmet of a member of Phoenix squadron. The ghost cell had joined them Ezra with a crutch and bandaged up wrist. As they entered among the room was Ahsoka, Sev, Mina and Jericho. Jericho had his left arm in a sling with his left arm being covered by his jacket. He had some extra bandages around his head and torso under the jacket, from this battle with the Sith. Standing at the front of the room illuminated by the candles. Was Commander Sato he had a emotionless look on his face.

His face was still covered in dark soot from the smoke of his flag ship, "It is said, that Phoenixes never truly die, but when their time is at an end they are reborn again from their own ashes." Sato said as he stood over the seven candles "Today we lost seven of our best." He said as Jericho put his hand on Sevs cranium. Sato looked over at the remaining Phoenix squadron members, Dicer seemed to be the only one left that Jericho had talked to earlier "Though not all of them are lost, and thank to their selfless sacrifice neither are we…. and if it be the will of the force, than perhaps from their deaths we too can be reborn a new." Sato finished before walking off hands behind his back. Slowly the rebels began to leave the cargo hold. Some stayed to say their good byes, others consoled one another others just left. Eventually as the room drew empty, the Ghost Cell began to leave and so did Mina, Sev and Ahsoka all except Jericho who was standing right in front of the four candles.

"Jericho?" Mina asked putting her hand on his shoulder "Leave me alone." He growled curling both his free hand and his injured one into a fist. "We can't blame ourselves." She said not letting go, he swatted her hand away "Can't we?" he snapped at her. "We walked right into that trap on the medical station, a tracker on the Phantom, we practically gave their lives away."

Mina glared at him "They were my friends too, they were all our friends." She said not liking his tone gesturing to everyone else "If they were, what stopped you from shooting down one TIE?"

The rest of the Rebels eyes got wide when suddenly Ahsoka walked up to Jericho and slapped him across the face "Ahsoka?" Hera said shocked at the use of violence.

"People die every day Jericho, you know this, we all do." Ahsoka said looking back at the rest of the rebels. "Like Commander Sato said, they died for us, we can't go casting blame, not on them, not us not, even the Empire." She explained "That's the price of war." She said as Jericho looked up holding his reddened check. He glared up at his mother before heading to the door not saying a single word. Ezra started to follow him "Jericho wait-" "Let him go." Kanan said "We all have to deal with these kind of things differently." The master said to his student.

Ezra tried to think on it "But you taught me that in the force, there is no death?" Kanan nodded as the other rebels started to leave "That doesn't make it any easier to accept." He said back as he and Ezra started to walk out of the cargo hold leaving Ahsoka behind. "Ahsoka, are you coming?" Ezra asked her.

"Not yet, I need some time to think." She said "On the sith lord?" Kanan asked "Wait that thing that destroyed the Phoenix Home was a Sith Lord?" Ezra asked "And the same one you two fought, your lucky to be alive." Kanan reminded his young apprentice who was still very much injured "We really don't know what we're up against." Ezra sighed.

Reluctantly Kanan nodded "We never do, do we?"

Both the rebels left Ahsoka in the cargo room alone, she looked down at her hand that she had slapped Jericho with. She exhaled through her nose as she buried her head into it "You lied to me…. You told me you couldn't save him."

 _MUSTAFAR MANY YEARS AGO_

 _"The bases Shields are failing, we have to go now!" Ventress screamed at Ahsoka who was on the edge of the ships loading ramp. The entire mustafar platform was coming apart as the lava below it was skyrocketing into the air in massive flaming giesers of liquid hot magma, standing next to Ahsoka was the blue and white astro droid R2-D2. "No I won't leave without them, either of them." Asajj ran down the ramp at Ahoksa and grabbed the young girl "Ahsoka, we have to go." She urged as Ahsoka felt something in the force._

 _Ahsoka turned her head to see coming out of the smoking wreckage of the separatist base was a man, only one. It was Rhan, his black pants and white shirt had been torn to bits, he was covered in sweat and soot as he coughed his way toward them"Rhan!" Ahsoka screamed seeing him she ran up and caught him as he fell forward. "Where he is he, where's Anakin?" Ahsoka asked him, Rhan shook his head "I-… I'm sorry… I couldn't save him." Rhan held up a long lightsaber with a dark black lined grip with a long saber garb, Ahsokas Master's lightsaber._

 _She looked back into the fire and metal hoping to see him, but all she saw was fire and metal. "Well I'm going to save you." She said putting him on her shoulder. Asajj ran up to them and carried Rhan into the ship before it started to take off. As it flew away in the distance, on the edge of an ocean of Lava, barely alive with only one arm left, and not even his own hand but a mechanical one, did a dying man claw his way back as something else reborn._


	5. No Rest for the Wicked

OON

ZYGURRIAN SLAVER OUTPOST

On the planet of OON, a small desolate world covered in flat lands with a few rocky figures and ridges covered the planet. Other than that "Move you wamp rat scum!" A zygurrian slaver shouted as he cracked his whip up above on a tower. The slaver outpost was a covered in concert structures surrounding giant pins and holding areas for men, women, and children of all kinds. Humans, aliens etc. they where all being corralled like cattle across the outpost. The zygurrians pushed and shoved the slaves along in chains. If one fell down they were beaten, and by one of the pins the slavers were showing off slave girls all dressed in revealing attire. One was a young girl, a mirallian girl with her dark hair cut super short around her scalp wearing a metal bra and rag short skirt. She had a collar around her neck with a chain as the slavers showed her off to potential buyers.

Not to far off from the slaver camp observing everything from a distance was a militia scout. He had a pair of binoculars as he looked over at the slavers before getting up and running over to a speeder bike. He hopped on it quickly and drove off miles away where waiting for him where members of the 3rd army. Drop ships, along with speeders jeeps with mounted guns where standing by. As the scout returned emerging from the center of the militia was Severus. The scout pulled up next to him and saluted "Report." Severus ordered.

"Lot more guards than we thought." The scout said holding out a data pad showing their numbers. The militant looked at it "Prepare to move out." Severus said to the men who all hopped to attention and to their transports "Any Zygurrian is to be treated as hostile, prepare for close quarter combat and no grenades if I find a single dead non combatant you'll answer to me." Severus said walking through the men and woman of the militia as the geared up into the convoy. Among them was Reaver, "What's the catch Lt. Col.?" He asked him shrugging as Severus picked up his blaster rifle "What's the point of going after a bunch of slavers?" He asked Severus who got into the back of a speeder. "Because Captain." Severus looked over as he turned on the E-web mounted turret "Chains are meant to be broken."

Back at the slaver out post a elder slave was trying to carry a large crate of some kind. His hair was grey his clothes rags and his back covered in whip scars. He tried to carry the crate as best as he could but his old arms gave out ask the crate crashed to the ground and so did the slave. Some slavers noticed this and one walked over electro whip in hand. "Get up you scug!" The slaver snapped pointing the whip at him. The slave man raised his shackled wrist "Please master... I can't-" the master cut in "Lousy slave I'll-" he too was cut off by a searing hit blaster shot right through the Zygurrians head.

The shot echoed around the whole slaver outpost, and what came next was the roaring sound of militia soldiers and blaster fire.

"MILITIA!" One of the slavers screamed as the militia soldiers ran into the outpost, Severus jeep broke into the center the soldier unloading blaster fire from the E-Web into the slavers across catwalks. He leapt out of the jeep and pulled out his blaster rifle and started shooting down slavers. Some of the captive slaves saw him fighting from inside a cage to small for them. Other slaves reached out begging to be free in the middle of the raid. Severus walked over to the small cage and fired on the lock opening it. Just as he did a slaver whip wrapped around his neck dragging him back.

He dropped his blaster and planted his feet halting the slavers tug. Severus looked back at the slaver still pulling on the whip shocking and choking the young man. Severus grabbed the whip and pulled it right out of the slavers hands, tearing the whip off his neck he charged the slaver. The slaver held up his fists and through the first punch. Severus blocked him and drove his own fist into the slavers face. He grabbed the zygurrians arm twisting it he slammed his hand into the slavers throat cutting off air. Severus saw another slaver running toward him with a knife and he through the first one.

He backed up out of the knife wielding slaver dodging left and right till he grabbed both the slavers wrists twisting them around making the slaver drop the knife. Severus moved as fast as he could and grabbed the knife in the air and drove it into the zygurrians gut. He tore it out as the zygurrians yelled and slashed it across the slavers throat. He looked over at the first slaver who had attacked him starting to run. Flipping the knife over in his hand Severus hurled it right at him. The knife dug right into the slavers back making collapse to the ground.

Severus eventually went up above to the slaver quarters where he heard blaster fire. Reaver was leaning on the wall next to the entrance where the blasts were coming from. Reaver was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed with Butch on the other side of the door way looking in as blaster fire came out. "Found the overseer, he swears he won't be taken alive." Reaver said pointing back with his thumb "Sounds good to me?" Butch said holding up a blaster rifle.

Later, the militia eventually gave up trying to find the control switched to the cages and started to shoot down the pins locks letting the slaves pour out cheering. As they were set free the old slaves ran up to their liberators wrapping their arms around them hugging them and thanking them. The militia soldiers who moved around the slaver outpost picking the slavers clean of any valuables were surprised by the waves of gratitude.

All the cheering was celebrating was cut short by a blaster shot. Severus was walking Into the middle of the slaves and behind him both Butch and Reaver were dragging the overseer. A large obese zygurrian wearing reddish armor with a good tint "Do you have any ideas whose slaves these are!?" He yelled as he was bound in cuffs behind his back. Butch smacked his metal band against the slavers head "Shut it." The droid said as Severus walked out in front of the slaves "Attention slaves, this is all that remains of your masters." He said gesturing to the slaver captain. "Do with him as you like." Severus said as none of the slaves moved seeing the overseer in chains of his own.

Among the slaves the same mirallian slave girl walked out of the slaves she pushed out of the slaves crowd and grabbed one of the militia soldiers blasters. The soldier almost grabbed the girl for taking his weapon but Severus stopped him as she raised the blaster and shot the overseer in the face without a single thought.

Reaver looked over his shoulder to see his men behind the crowd of slaves taking carrying large crates of credits one of them nodded and he smiled "Alright, alright the rest of you scat." Reaver said walking up "Your masters are dead so get a move on" the mirallian slave girl asked than "How do you suppose we do that?" Upon closer inspection she had a round face deep blue eyes like almost all her kind, her face had the same geometric tattoos that her kind had. She had two sets of markings on the sides of her cheeks going up and inwards and two more perpendicular with six small dots on her chin both in rows of three with another ten going down her forehead. "You've taken all the credits, none of us are warriors the second we get into those ships we'll be picked apart by pirates and out right back into camps." She said back to him.

Reaver scoffed at her his hands were clasped around the top of his breast plate "Not our problem las." Reaver said walking up reaching for the slave girls blaster she held it up fast right between Reavers eyes Almost all the militia raised their weapons. But Severus was the only on who didn't he put his hand on the girls arm "You'll come with us, to Lothal."

Elsewhere across the land of Lothal, Rhan was moving among the tall grasses. He wasn't alone the wolves had stayed with Rhan like faithful hounds to a master. He was walking out of the grasslands across wetlands now. Till he arrived at his destination the Jedi Temple on Lothal. It had remained shut to him as he approached and when he did the pack of wolves that followed him halted. All except for the scar faced alpha who followed Rhan all the way up to the entrance. It was still shut to him and when he halted he raised his right arm.

The force flowed through his hands as the temple rose from the ground like s counter clockwise corkscrew and this time it didn't resist him. When the temple rose from the ground and the entrance revealed the scared loth-wolf started to growl. Emerging from the temple was something. Another Loth-Wolf it had silver white fur with golden eyes and was much larger than the other wolves. It walked out of the entrance and stood their staring at Rhan and the other wolf that was growling. Rhan almost reached for his saber but then he stopped. Something about the silver loth-wolfs eyes was familiar. He lowered his guard and the Loth-wolf next to him did too.

The other wolf, the silver wolf turned away and started to enter into the temple. Rhan glanced down at the scared wolf and began to follow the other one inside.

As he entered the temple sealed behind him like it usually did, walking down the steps of the temple into its interior. He entered into the first chamber where the bones of the Jedi of old laid across the floors. Rhan focused on the white wolf taking him deeper and deeper into the Temple. "Where are you taking us?" Rhan asked the silver Loth-wolf that kept walking ignoring his comment. They took a left into the lower catacombs of the temple, and Rhan had a moment looking at the catacombs walls. Ancient marking of what appeared to be humanoids atop the back of giant loth-wolves, riding them. The old rogue left the drawings behinds following the silver loth-wolf deeper and deeper into the temple till the entered the same three way junction he had walked into before. The white wolf walked into the temple crossroads where Rhan halted to see a tall brown robed Jedi standing back towards Rhan. "Who... Are you?" Rhan asked as the silver Loth-wolf sat down next to the Jedi. It padded the wolves head before saying "Come now, I thought you were taught better than that..." Rhans eyes got wide as the Jedi who wasn't even a Jedi at all turned around to reveal Count Dooku "My old apprentice."'

GAREL

Garel, also known as Garei, was a planet located in the Garel system of the Outer Rim Territories' Lothal sector that was controlled by the Galactic Empire. It was the homeworld of Imperial Supply Master Yogar Lyste. Garel was several minutes away from the planet Lothal via hyperspace travel. Hiding among the cities space ports were three blockade runners and a freighter. "Ow... Ow-ow" Ezra said as he sat with his jacket off wearing a white shirt. Rex was behind him applying bacta "Easy cadet it's just bacta." The clone said as he applied the medical gell to Ezras wounds. They were sitting in the lounge area again "Still stings." Ezra said sarcastically. As Rex put his hands down and picked up some bandages "You'll live soldier." He said wrapping the bandaged around him. Sabine was sitting across from them messing around with her blaster pistol, she had a few cuts and bruises but nothing that wouldn't heal in time. "The second we're done its time you learn to use a real weapon." Rex said roughly.

"You and Jericho start marksmanship training tomorrow." He ordered

Across from them in the other hallway Hera was looking over at the two. She was standing in a conversation with Kanan and Zeb. "Hera?" Kanan asked "What is it?"

"The kids have been through a lot, maybe we should give them the day off." She suggested one hand on her hip.

Zeb looked at Kanan "We could all use a day off, after we barely made it here to Garel" the leader said as the looked back over at Ezra. Just then the rebels heard a banging on the outer haul of he ship. "What's that?" Zeb asked as they heard a familiar voice "Open up already." It was Mina's voice. Hera walked over to the controls to see Sabine holding a small box "Mina, what's going on?" Hera asked seeing her "Well since we lost the Phoenix all the ships are going to have to bunk up." Mina explained as she walked in "Jericho and I drew the short straws and have to crash here." She said as the other members of the crew walked out to see her. "Guess that means we're going to have to start doubling up again." Hera said looking over at Sabine.

"As long as I get to keep my room this time." Sabine said looking down at Mina who smirked "Ezra, Zeb how about it got room for one more in your-" "Oh no, one runt is enough." Zeb protested. "Speaking of Mina, where is Jericho?" Ezra asked him.

Mina walked over to one of the cargo holds lattes to climb up it "He's around here somewhere."

Across from their hanger, in another part of the space port the Jericho was standing in one of the _Liberator's_ crew quarters. The blockade runner was one of the few ships to survive the skirmish a few days ago. He was frowning at himself in the mirror. Not because of the multiple bandages he still had on a few on his face and both his entire forearms and hands covered but at his jacket. The ends of the sleeves of his blue navy jacket had been practically burnt away. He took off the jacket and looked t it. He was wearing a white colored shirt under the jacket over the rest of his bandages. Glancing back to his bed he saw his lightsaber laying on it still holstered in the back of his bandolier.

He took out his lightsaber before turning it on and looking at the jacket "Sorry about this."

Later he walked out of the room with his jacket slightly altered, both the remaining sleeves had been sliced off at the socket making it into a vest of some kind. He had his saber holster over his back and was walking down the hallways. As he did at the other end stood Ahsoka she was looking at her son walking away. She glanced down at his hands and at the injuries still not fully healed underneath.

He walked out of the ship down the loading ramp where he could see some of the rebel soldiers either conversing with one another and some of the remaining members of Phoenix squadron. He walked over to see them surrounding a single A-wing fighter. When Dicer saw him she smiled "Look whose up and around?" she said as the other members of Phoenix Squadron saw him. Among those who had survived where Dicer, a few of them had on green pilot suits with the white helmets that had a brownis glass visor over their head and eyes. "So what are we talking about?" Jericho asked them. Dicer gestured to one of the green pilots "Blum here's been promoted to Phoenix Leader." The pilot said gesturing to the one in the middle.

"Good to hear." Jericho said, "Matt be would be proud." Jericho added, Blum/Phoenix Leader smirked "Matt also told me of what you two talked about." Phoenix Leader said "Since we are short few fighters, next mission I want you in a seat with us." Jerichos face lit up hearing this "What really, what about-" "Let us worry about Commander Tano… she just needs some convincing."

Dicer chuckled "You ever talked to her?" Jericho asked him.

Rolling up behind Jericho was Sev, his astro droid beeping at him "What? Already?" he asked the droid who gave an annoyed response "Alright, alright I'm on my way, sorry guys I have to go see the ghosts."

"At least they didn't loose anyone." Dicer said remembering the dead, "Not yet at least." Phoenix Leader replied as Jericho walked off with Sev.

LOTHAL

CAPITAL CITY

A militia drop ship flew down from outer pace with a TIE escort to the old imperial landing fields now Militia. The gunship was different from the previous ones they used, it looked similar to the older gunships, but it was longer and narrower than the Imperial ones, lower belly of it was tube shaped around the front with two sliding blast doors on each side, in front of them were mounted turrets with open doorways for gunners to shoot out. The front had a cockpit and two laser cannons one on top with an extra gunner seat and one on bottom for the pilot. The top of the ship going back from the gunships cockpit was slightly arched where two the two wings bent slightly folded down then back up. While grounded the wings had a W like look to them with the engines behind it, a reach gun was in place for the last gunner both engines up and bellow it. Three sets of landing gear pressed down on the ground itself. It was painted almost entirely black like the rest of the Militia fleet. On the outside of both wings was the Militia's standard; iIi, the front of the ships had a white spot covering the front gunner with a white stripe running down vertical on the area between the side gunners and the blast doors.

The drop ship unloaded and Severus, Reaver and Butch walked out. Behind them from the TIEs came Kaiera. "So what do you gun ship?" Kaiea asked them, "Not bad lass, reminds me of those old GAR gun ships." Reaver replied "What kind of name is Gallofree anyway?" Reaver added.

"The Gallofree was rejected corellian design during the clone wars, while it does have increased armor platting the cost to make them, was deemed to high." Butch replied in a mechanical voice "So basically the Republic was to cheap for the cost of their soldiers lives, figures." Severus said as they walked away from the Gallofree gunship.

Behind them a droid landing craft hit the tar mat and as it opens the former slaves. Kaiera looked back at them as she held her helmet in hand as she walked up to them "I could use a drink." She said as they walked ruffled her hand through her long red hair. "Me too las." Reaver agreed, "I could use some three." Severus said as they headed toward the exit of the landing field. Waiting for them at the entrance were three militia military police they wore the militia Browns with red hoods, that had the words Military Police on matching left arm bands, their masks where also red. In front of them was a man without a mask and not a good either. "What the cops doing here?" Reaver asked him "Why you think." Severus replied as they walked up to the MP's.

"Lt. Col. Severus Orn, Colonel Gento requests your presence." The MP said as more of a demand than a request. Severus handed his gun to Butch "I'll see you all later." He said before walking off with the MPs. "Geez thought killing slavers was a good thing." Reaver asked holding his blaster belt. "Colonel Gento ordered us to stay away from Oon, no strategic advantage." All three of them looked over to see Captain Yonsel walking up to him. "But aren't we trying to be different than the Empire?" Kaiera asked them as they left the airfield.

"That's what I thought." Yonsel said back to her the tan skinned human and the others turned around a corner "Vulcans looking mighty fine after that Skirmish on Seelos." Reaver said to the other captain.

Yonsel glanced back at his ship "Don't think it'll be the last time she gets a facelift." Leaving the airfield behind the streets of Capital City was filled with militia soldiers and civilians. Majority of the militia soldiers were the red hooded and arm banded MPs. They were accompanied usually by a squad off B1 battle droids all painted dark blue. They weren't the only ones walking the streets a loud whistle blew in the distance and around a corner a large group of lothalian citizens all dressed in construction yellow walked through the street they were on with tools and crates in hand "Whats with all the workers?" Kaiera asked.

"Colonel Gento ordered a reconstruction effort after the uprising, ever since so many of the out lying settlements got destroyed the city doesn't have enough room." Yonsel explained as they walked through the streets "Shelters and defensive structures are being built daily." The Captain answered.

Butch glanced around "By my estimates we have almost half the non combatant population employed, getting paid more than the Imps ever did."

That's when Reaver chuckled "Give a man enough credits and he'll walk through hell, speaking of what do you think Ironblood's going to do to Severus?"

The skies overhead had Militia droid ships ever watchful, Kaiera watched them fly above then looked back at the Militia Center where Severus was it suppose to be.

Across he city in an armored speeder convoy, Severus looked out the window as they drove away from the Militia Center out of the city, "Where are we going?" he asked the driver who was a droid, in the other seats were more militia military police. "The Colonel is at the droid factory right now, so that's where we're going."

GAREL

Jericho headed into the Ghosts port where he saw Mina, Sabine wearing a pancho and Ezra outside the Ghost. "Alright I'm here what's the mission?" he asked them. "No mission, we're going into town to see what Garels like you want to come with?" Ezra asked him. The other boy rolled his light blue eyes "Yeah no-" he started to walk away when he saw Ahsoka enter into the hanger with Commander Sato. "On second thought let's go." He said turning around walking up to them. "Hold up, we can't carry weapons." Sabine said interjecting. Jericho noticed none of them had their weapons not even Ezra's saber. 

"Why?" he asked glancing back to see his mother and Sato had stopped to chat about something. "Imperial decree, any civilian or non Military personnel carrying a blaster will be arrested." She said gesturing to her two holsters where their were none to be found. "Alright." He took the strap over his chest holding his lightsaber off and tossed it onto Sev "Don't steal it this time." He ordered the droid. Sev only shot him a nasty glare and beep "Alright let's go." He said back to them.

As the four of the kids walked out, Kanan and Zeb watched them go, "I don't know about you two?" both looked back to see Rex "But I could use a drink." Zeb smirked at Rex's suggested "Yeah, I could go for some."

Next all three men started to leave the hanger, inside the Ghost however, Hera was working on the engines in the lower level with a splicer. She watched the three of them go and saw Ahsoka walk up past them waving at Rex "Seems like everyones taking a break?" Ahsoka said boarding the ship. "Yep, Chopper hand me that wrench." Hera said back to chopper who had a toolbox next to the droid.

Hera reached for the wrench and when she had it she looked back to see the torgrutan "Need a hand?" Ahsoka offered "Sure."

Out in the city, the kids were walking through the streets being wary of any Imperial patrols they spotted. "So where should we go?" Mina asked glancing back at them "I'm starving, and plus getting tired of three day old leftovers." Ezra suggested "I hear that." Sabine agreed for once "Well theirs a foodcourt at the local market, we can try there." Mina suggested.

"Foodcourt it is." Ezra said as Mina took the lead. At first no one said anything while walking till Ezra was caught staring at Jerichos markings on the left side of his face. "What?" Jeircho asked him.

"So Mina, I heard your from Onderon, what's that like?" Ezra asked her, "Oh you know, its got it's places Isis City, the canyons, forests and Stormtroopers crawling everywhere." Mina said as they moved through a crowd of people but stayed close. "Oh sorry I didn't mean-" Ezra started to say "Relax Ezra, Lothal wasn't the only world the Empire came to after it started." Mina said not bothered at his comments at all. They walked across the streets into a more crowded area of Garel City. "I haven't been back home for a few years actually, after the Empire arrived my uncle sent me to Ahsoka, been with them ever since." Mina noted.

Ezra looked back at Jericho "How long ago was that?" he asked "Three years give or take, living in space you get confused with all the planets cycles." Jericho replied.

"What about the galactic standard?" Ezra asked as they were drawing closer and closer to the market. "Well yeah but-" "Hey you there!" someone barked at Jericho making all four of the kids look to see a duros shoving a piece of paper into their faces. "The Fight for Freedom has begun, are you going to sit by or do your part?" he said as the four looked at him. The duros had turquoise skin, a set of red eyes, he was wearing a brown leather jacket that with a dark black bandana over his head, his legs were covered by grey short pants and shoes, but he wore a dark black arm band. "What?" Ezra asked as he saw the duros was holding a stack of papers. Jericho took the paper and looked at it's caption which read "Voice of Freedom: Not just a week ago, a lone ship battled a full Imperial Star Destroyer over Seelos, this vessel a variant of a Mulificient-Class frigate named _The Vulcan_ held it's own and forced the Imperial ship to retreat- this is about the Militia?" Jeircho said seeing in the middle of the caption behind the word 'of' was the militia iIi standard in all its glory.

"Oh great you already know." the Duros said looking at the other rebels. He handed them each a piece of the papers "The Militia of Lothal drove the Empire from their world, and are taking the fight to them for us all." The duros said as he handed them all the newspaper. "The militia, are on Garel?" Sabine asked him, the duros's cheerful disposition fell short "Well… we- no the real Militia is not here but-"

He was cut off by large murmuring of the crowd entering into the street was a squad of Imperial Stormtroopers. The duros nearly dropped his papers, he looked back at the rebels "-If you believe in the future of the galaxy, find us brothers and sisters." He said before gathering his papers and running off into the nearest alley. "The Militia have a newspaper, we don't have a newspaper?" Ezra said disappointed. "They always seem to get the good stuff, now come on I'm hungry." Sabine said as they continued on. As they continued on they dropped down their newspapers and as Jericho did he noticed something. The backs of them weren't covered in words. But strange markings, they were random blocks and circles laid together in strange sequences with spaces in-between all of them. He bent down and looked at them "Jericho, come on." Ezra said back, before Jericho started picking each of them up and following.

LOTHAL

"3-2-1…" Alest was standing inside the droid factory deep underground inside a concrete and metal room over five acres long on top a large balcony, next to the tactical droid she reprogramed next to her, TV-83. She had a cigarette in her lip before taking it out "FIRE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Down below a cannon sounded as a energy rocket flew past them to the other side of the room where a set of targets the flak exploded against the concrete tearing apart the targets. Alest held up a pair of binoculars and looked over at the rubble of the targets "Hmmm good but not great." She looked back over at where the shot had resounded. Across the testing room was a large tank. It looked like an old armored assault tank, used by the droids in the clone wars. It was larger from the 9.1 meters original being well over ten meters long, the cannon on top was also longer reaching well over the front of the tank. But instead of having a tube like shape it was a sharp four sided barrel with an opening at the end. The sharp design matched the whole tank it's. Lower repulse system wasn't rounded n front but two sleek sides forming a wedge in the front the same with the main body. The curved body had been replaced with a sharp armored haul, the top of the tank was like the rest in a hexagon shape with the sleek sharp appearance. Both the side lateral laser guns had thick armor around them, with an extended back for more room for the occupants and ammo. On top of her look out wearing the short yellow engineer uniform of the Militia, Alest held up a communicator on her wrist "Good shot boys, recoil seems a bit to much, is it affecting the accuracy?" she asked to the tank crew.

The haul of the tank opened up and a militia soldier wearing a short brown jacket tucked into a wide belt with white gloves wearing a what looked like a heavy helmet with heavy cheek guards and back with some goggles and mike "Don't know how you saw it Ma'am, but the gun still needs calibrations."

Alest groaned "Blast it." She hissed through her smoke stick "Alright guys, take five we'll wait for the droids to reset the targets."

As the tankers got out of their the tank the four of the tankers got out all wearing the same militia browns but in a tanker variant of short leather jackets tucked into belts with thick helmets. "So what do you think?" Alest asked looking back at Colonel Gento. "Looks good to me, why haven't we started mass production?" He asked her as she leaned on the railing of the look out. "Well besides the second firing being messed up by the first, the armor is weak in the rear."

"Couldn't we just ad more armor?" Gento asked her she nodded "We could sir, but we'd loose the speed, these tanks are three times faster than their predecessors, their was another variation but it was so bulky it be easy to hit, and to slow." She said reaching into her jacket and pulling out a holo pad. She handed it to the colonel showing notes and schematics.

She held her cigarette in one hand "Heavy armored Grizzly assault tanks; larger, faster, and greater fire rate-" "Depending on the tank crew inside." She reminded crossing her arms "You sure you don't want the droids inside?" she asked him.

Looking up from the pad which he held in his own metal droid arm "Droids can fight wars, but it takes soldiers to win them." Gento replied. Gento also noticed the cigarette she was sucking on "Since when do you smoke?"

"Huh?" she looked at it "Oh, since I was a kid, didn't want to look bad in front of the Shadow so I try not to smoke around him." Gento nodded before moving on. He looked at the term 'Grizzly' "What's a Grizzly?" he asked her "An animal, a big one like a dog and a bull mixed into one."

"Makes you wonder, why did a bunch of droid weapons have animal names, do you think the droids cared?" Alest asked him, but Gento just looked at the Grizzly tanks.

"What else do you have?" he said handing the data pad to TV-83, the tactical droid took it "Teevi, go get the firing range ready."

The droid nodded and replied with "Right away Mistress."

Later, the two were standing in a room not as big as the one where they left the militia assault tank, it appeared to be a gun range with multiple sections where both militia and droid were firing off blasters. The loud sounds of blaster fire filled the room. Because of this Alest had to speak up as Gento followed her and Teevi "We have plenty of E-7's and Imperial E-11's, after we got the X-3's into X-4s working. I've been working on some more versatile weapons." She replied as they walked down to a large table where multiple blasters and weapons laid.

She picked up a heavy looking rifle with a full drum of ammo attached to it. "The Accelerated charged particle Assault-shotgun, in the clone wars the Seps hired trandoshan mercs with projectile weapons, I figured sense we're so fond of EMPs having projectiles against energy ones that can't work." She tossed the shotgun to Gento, it had a long board shaped front with multiple cut outs on the barrel. He looked down the sites "This isn't standard is it?" Alest was a bit surprised "Your eyes are getting better Colonel, the barrel isn't just an ammo pack, its also a mod that turns it from automatic to-" Gento cocked the gun and aimed down the sights at the shooting range followed by a-

BAOM-BAOM-BAOM-BAOM-BAOM-BAOM

The whole firing range ceased as all the militia soldiers and droids looked over at the Colonel and his shotgun still smoking and the barrel glowing. "Mind if I have this?" Gento asked looking at the cannon.

"Sure, but I got one more thing for you sir." Alest said smirking and ushering him to follow. They went directly to Alest's workshop the same one Grievous had stored his body, and where she showed off the weapons to the Militia leaders a year ago. "Teevi?" Alest asked walking in "Go get the tankers ready for another set of testing and-" Alest was cut off by who she saw in the room. Gento seemed a bit surprised to when they saw the dark coated red painted Commander Draw. He looked back at them with his red goggles "Nice place." Draw said his muffled voice deep and unrecognizable, he was holding a long blade of some kind, a sword.

Gento glared seeing him "Commander Draw, what are you doing here?" seeing him, "I was tired of waiting sir." Draw said tossing the sword to Gento who caught it in his mechanical arm. "Well soldier go wait some more at the entrance." Draw glared at Gento under his mask "Yes sir." He said walking out.

"Who was that?" Alest asked shoving her hands in her jackets pockets "The Shadow selected him to lead the elites." Gento said as Alest glanced back at him "Thought that was your job?" Gento looked at the door "The Shadow wants me to focus more on leading the army as a whole."

Alest nodded at him as she noticed him examining the blade, it was a single edged sword "Well if you aren't leading the elites any more I doubt you'll need that." She said as he looked up at her "Why?"

"Well, I was figuring it could be useful for boarding parties in close quarter combat, and considering you got the droid arm it could do double for you." Gento looked at the blade he saw a small button on the grip and flicked it on. The blade became electrified with a current slightly humming in his hand "Vibro-steel?" Gento asked Alest nodded "Got about thirty crates of them, Seps loved to give the commando droid swords." Examining the blade, Gento noticed it had a single edge with a long pole running up the back.

Gento spun it around in his droid hand the arm recognizing the blade and going along with it. "Impressive, most impressive… why you being so giving?" he asked her.

Alest smirked, as she walked up to him "Well, Freeq has been so busy helping the Shadow run the army I was wondering if you could send him my way for a…" she leaned in real close and whispered "Surprise inspection." Gento cocked a brow "I'll see what I can do." He said heading to the door with his two new weapons. He stopped as he looked over at something underneath a large curtain "Whats that?" he asked looking at it "Another droid?" Alest's eyes got wide "Just a side project, something of my own, want to see?" she asked.

"Another time Engineer Alest, I have a mission." He said heading out.

Gento stopped, "Oh, and I can get Freeq down here in less than an hour on one condition." Alest sat down on one of her desks and took out one of her cigarettes, "Yeah?" she asked lighting it. "Tell me how many of those new tanks do you have?"

"Three." She replied "Than give me three." He answered.

Elsewhere in the factory at the entrance, Severus was standing across from three squads of Militia elites all clad in black gear, on the other a platoon of militia regulars, some wore their hoods and masks others didn't. Heading out toward the squad was the mysterious Commander Draw as he approached the Elites they saw him looking at Severus from afar. One of the elites approached Severus and began to walk around the Captain looking him up and over.

"Well look at you." The elite said under his mask making Gento stand to attention when spoken too "Captain Severus Orn, 3rd army soldier." Severus replied "Oooh I bet that feels nice saying that, young kid already a Captain."

One of the regulars in brown walked up to him, "He's a Captain, show your respect black back." The regular said to the elite, "Mind your business brown belly." The regular and the elite locked eyes as the rest of the regulars and elites started to walk up on another the tension rising between them. Commander Draw stood by the wall leaning on it. "You want say that again elite?" the regular asked him as the elites backed their own and the regulars vice versa "All day long-" "Company Attention!"

All the soldiers all at once stood to see Colonel Gento approaching them, "Men, I see your eager to kill something so I'll cut to the chase." Gento said approaching them. He took out a small hologram that showed a map of lothal and a deep set of cannons "Imperial hold outs have been sited here in Bloody Scalp Canyon, we believe this is the stronghold for the remaining Imperial forces operating here on Lothal." Gento said to the men.

"Time we got rid of them once and for all, so mount up." All the solders dispersed to their vehicles. Severus was about to go when Gento said "Not you Orn, not yet." Severus instantly froze and stood at attention in front of Gento giving him a salute.

"You disobeyed a direct order and attacked the slaver outpost with my consent?" Gento said as he walked over to his own speeder putting both the sword and shotgun in the passenger seat. "Apolog-" "I'm not finished Captain." Gento snapped turning around and walking up to Severus "Not only did you disobey a direct order you went against everything we stand for." Gento hissed right in Severus's face.

The dark skinned Captain looked at the light skinned Colonel "Sir?" Severus asked Gento glared as Severus was silent the whole time "Now, explain to me why you disobeyed my orders?" Gento asked him.

Severus put himself at ease but kept his composure "I only meant to separate us from the Empire sir, to show we are better than them sir." Gento shrugged "Better how, on morals?" Gento asked.

"Principles sir, if we the Militia are free…." Gento had Severus's brown eyes look right at him "Should not all be free?" Gento paused for half a second ""We cannot help those, who do not help themselves, for if we do, we will destroy ourselves." Gento replied "Those slaves you brought back have two options, conscript or join the civilian work force, either way they'll have to earn there place with us."

Gento turned to get into the command jeep "Now if you wish to redeem yourself Captain, get in one of the trucks and prepare to follow my orders to the letter, are we understood?" Gento asked looking back at Severus who stood next to the jeep before saluting "Yes sir, thank you sir."

GAREL

"I'm telling you, the General through me off the side of the wall before he and Commander Tano caught me just a foot from the ground." Rex said to Kanan and Zeb inside a cantina laughing their heads off. The three of the men were sitting at table in the corner of a large concrete cantina filled with people as service droids brought them drinks and other patrons conversed around it.

Kanan was laughing so hard he cried, having to wipe his tears "I heard the stories about the General you served, but never thought any were real." Kanan said as Rex sipped from his cup "Believe me Kanan, the stuff he pulled made him a living legend." Zeb smirked "Well I'll raise a cup to a man like that any time." Zeb said making a toast. "Alright I got one for you." Kanan said putting his own cup down "So me and my men, we were on a scouting mission and we came across this compound." Kanan said as both Zeb and Rex leaned in.

"It was pretty well guarded and we thought we we're going to have to fight our way in, but we didn't?" Kanan said making both the others look confused "How come?" Zeb asked. "I'm getting to that." Kanan replied "So, the clones and I are invited in, apparently the compound was home to the systems local governor who was hiding their waiting for Republic assistance he was so grateful he through us a party." Zeb and Rex looked unimpressed "Well that sounds nic-" "Whoa whoa?" Kanan said cutting off Rex.

Kanan smirked "You didn't let me finish, this governors planet had a certain martial law."

"What kind of law?" Zeb asked "Polygamy." Kanan said making both mens eyes get wide "This man had thirteen wives, all difference species."

Kanan continued "So the clones got started to drink and then-" "You didn't?" Zeb asked "Of course not, I was fourteen first time I had alcholol and-" "HAHA you wussed out didn't you Kanan." Rex laughed and then Zeb started to laugh "What no it was-" Kanna was cut off by both their laughter "Ugh you guys ruined the story."

Elsewhere on Garel, the four kids where sitting at a food court in the middle of a shopping center with dozens of tables all circular. They had just finished their meals "Man, that was good." Ezra said licking the tips of his fingers "Beats rations any day." Mina agreed as Sabine found Jericho looking at her oddly "What?" she asked the boy.

"What's with the pancho?" he asked her "To hide my armor?" Sabine replied "Figures, pretty hard not to see it with all those colors." Ezra laughed as Mina said "I like'em."

Sabine seemed to squirm in her chair "Plus, my armor is the only set of clothes I have."

"Are you serious?" Mina asked "Hey I'm no different, have you guys ever seen me wear anything that wasn't orange?" Ezra asked them.

"Well you have your cadet uniform from the Imperial Academy on Lothal." Sabine pointed out "Correction had, it got blown up along with Phoenix Home." Both Mina and Jericho nodded "Along with all our stuff." Jericho sighed.

Mina looked around smiling "Well we're at a mall, we could do some shopping?" the agent suggested "Yeah, with what money, if you haven't noticed none of us really have an allowance." Jericho asked her.

"Excuse us?" all four of them looked up to see a couple of older teenage boys looking down at them, they were mostly human with two of them being a twi'lek and a rodian. "What's a couple of babes like you two babysitting some brats." The lead one asked, he was a dark haired tan skinned boy, his hair was thick with grease and he wore a bright red jacket under a grey shirt with simple pants and shoes. The other boys dressed similar to him. "Babes?" Sabine asked "Brats?" added Jericho and Ezra.

The lead teen boy leaned on the table "That's what I'm saying." He said eyeing Sabine, "Why don't you two ditch ankle biters come hang with us." He asked winking at mandolorian girl. "Names Caz, what's yours?" the lead boy or Caz asked her. "Her last names off, first name space buddy." Mina said getting the boys attention. He looked over at the mocha skinned Mina who locked eyes with Caz. "Well you can come to if you like?" he asked Mina who laughed "We're done here." Mina said getting up and the others following suit.

Caz chuckled as they started to leave, he noticed Jerichos face markings "Just figured you girls wouldn't want to hang our with a little halfbreed." Jericho stopped instantly looking back at them, he started to slowly walk up to Caz who smiled seeing he had gotten their attention. Mina stopped him grabbing his shoulder "Let it go Jey it's what he wants." She whispered to him as Jericho and Caz locked eyes.

"What's wrong halfbreed, not even man enough to say anything." Caz added as Mina glared at Caz "Than again." Mina said as she grabbed one of the food trays the kids had been eating off of and through it right at one of the teenage boys. It smacked them right in the face as Mina leapt over the table and tackled the entire group head on. "So much fore keeping a low profile." Sabine said joining in. Mina got up and saw one of the guys rushing her. They swung wide and she caught his arm before smashing her fist right into his gut. One of them was coming up from behind when Sabine swung her boot right into him knocking him to he ground. One of the guys, the rodian grabbed one of the food courts chairs and swung it right into Sabines back. Her armor took most of the blow but she still staggered to the ground, Ezra took out his energy sling-shot and zapped a few of them. While the lead boy Caz started to get up.

Jericho and him locked eyes, Caz tried to strike Ezra but Jericho caught his hand and said "You have no idea how much I needed this." He said leaping up and kneeing the older boy in the face. Another tried to flank Ezra who got low and came up with an uppercut. As they started to brawl with the others they started to create quite a commotion. Enough for Stormtroopers to come running into the food court "Uh oh we got company." Ezra said seeing them, "That happens a lot to us." Sabine said as she punched one of the boys. "Less talking more running." Mina said as they four of them broke out opposite from the Stormtroopers. When the squad of imperials made it to the teenage boys who all looked like they had been ran over by a car, the looked to see the four rebels fleeing.

"You five go after them." half of the squad broke off and started to chase the rebels.

The four of them dashed out of the food court across the mall. They pushed into and bumped over people as they fled "Halt!" the Imperials shouted.

"Has that every worked for them." Sabine asked as they knocked over kiosk obstructing them. Ezra looked back and saw the Imperials run around it "Only if your stupid." He kept running and ahead of him both Mina and Jericho were almost at the doors. "Come on you two!" Mina shouted as they exited the mall.

Breaking into the urban streets, they galloped around the crowds of civilians with the Stormtroopers hot on their trails. As they ran past the crowds, among them one of the Militia activist from earlier saw them.

"This way." Mina called out turning into an alley, "They went that way." One of the imperials said as they followed them into the concrete corridors. Mina lead them around another corner off the alley back into the streets before they retreated into another alley, Imperials still in pursuit "Jericho take them on ahead." Mina ordered suddenly stopping.

Jericho looked back with both Ezra and Sabine behind him "What about you?" he asked "Don't worry, I'll lead the bucket heads away." She said before running back into the streets "Meet you guys back at the ship." She called out as they looked out at the alley to see Mina standing in broad daylight as the Imperials started to catchup.

"Hey! Over here white heads." She called "Get her." One of the Stormtroopers yelled. As they ran up to her Mina smirked drawing back her foot. The five of the Stormtroopers surrounded her "Hands up." One of them said as they raised their blasters so did Mina raise her hands. One of them took out a set of handcuffs and reached for her. "Bad idea." Jericho said, right as he grabbed her wrist, Mina grabbed his and through him over her shoulder at another. The last three in front of her went on the attack. One tried to smack her with the end of his gun but she spun around him and through her fist into the back of his armor twisting his arm. The second tried to shoot her but she dodged it tearing the blaster out of the third ones hands and chucking it right at second. The third raised his own and set the blaster to stun. She pushed the ones arm she twisted in front of her self-making him take the shot.

Ezra and Sabine's jaws dropped at Mina dispatching all five of them, one of the strands of her braids fell in front of her face and she brushed it back "Catch you later boys." She said before running off "Come on lets head back to the Ghost." Jericho said.

Like Mina they started to leave when one of the Stormtroopers started to recover "Alright lets get moving." Sabine said as they ran off too.

Far from the kids, and in less trouble Hera and Ahsoka were inside the Ghost working on the ship.

"How's it looking?" Hera asked from inside the ships interior, she was covered in grease and sludge as she popped poped out of the floor. Ahsoka also had her hands dirty "Won't he long now, shields should be working now too."

Hera sighed with relief "Guess the Jedi teach you everything don't they?" Hera asked as she reached for a rag to wipe her hands. "Not everything." Ahsoka said putting down her tools and taking a break with Hera. "Like?" The pilot asked the former Jedi; "How to be a parent for one." Ahsoka said making Hera laugh as she leaned back in the section of the ship she was working in. "I feel your pain, between Ezra and Sabine; I don't know what I'd do without Kanan as a father figure." Hera replied making Ahsoka seem uncomfortable at the comment on the phrase 'father'.

The rebel pilot noticed it "It must be hard... having to be both." Ahsoka took out her private holocron necklace she kept tucked under her tunic. She turned it on showing a holographic picture of Jericho "I always wonder, what it would have been like if Rhan was with me raising him, if he was here now." Ahsoka said looking at the hologram of her son. "I don't want to pry, but how did you two become...?" Hera trailed off.

"Involved?" Ahsoka said putting it lightly "Bingo." Hera said reluctantly.

Ahsoka out there holocron away and looked at Hera "Sometimes I don't even know, we we're enemies first during the war, I thought he was everything that I shouldn't be, a separatist, a sith, and he became everything I needed for a time." She said smiling softly as she remembered "How'd you two meet?" Hera asked.

"Now that's a longer story." Ahsoka chuckled "I close friend of mine l, a senator asked for my help in trying to arrange peace talks between the confederacy and republic during the war." Ahsoka told her "Rhan was a friend of the confederates we went to see, Mina's father was one of them." Ahsoka said back.

Hera waited for her to go on "It wasn't only till later when I..." she trailed off thinking of the past "When you what?"

"When I fell in love." Ahsoka said smiling, "There were so many times when I wanted to hate him, tried to remind myself I was a Jedi, that I couldn't allow myself to have these feelings for him, looks like I failed that one." She said chuckling a bit.

Hera put her wrench down "You really cared about him didn't you?" Hera asked Ahsoka, "We both did, for each other." She said looking at the floor. "There was a time, before the Insurrection that Rhan and I were happy." Ahsoka explained as she looked at her Holocron, the image changed to show a younger Rhan and Ahsoka. They were both dressed differently, Rhan had on his dark black cloak with white shirt and black pants. Ahsoka wore a leather jacket over her shoulder with a set of goggles. "Traveled the galaxy, helped people where we could Rhan even convicned me to go home to Shili to discover my parents."

"And?" Hera asked, Ahsoka smirked "Well lets say they were less than happy to know I was dating Rhan." Hera scoffed "Yeah, I can relate my own father isn't to proud of my lifes choices."

"Speaking of fathers…." Ahsoka said trailing off "Do you think it's wrong that I haven't told Jericho about Rhan?" Ahsoka asked.

Hera got silent as her smile fell "Honestly… I don't know, but what I do know is young boys like Ezra need someone to look up to a father figure like Kanan, Jerichos lucky to have someone like you being both mom and dad." Hera replied. "And letting Jericho join Phoenix Squadron, after watching what-… what the Sith Lord did to our fighters how as a mother can I risk his safety." Ahsoka asked.

The twi'lek pilot picked up her wrench fiddling with it "I ask myself that question every time I give Sabine or Ezra a mission, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to those two." Hera said looking down. "But what's more is I know that the closer I try to keep them to me, the only further they'll want to get."

LOTHAL

"... Master?" Rhan whispered before dropping to his knees, "I thought I would never see you again, on Mortis you-" "Were but a memory, a construct of your grief, such a sadness and rage that I could not come to give council." Dookus spirit. The ghost seemed more solid them the last one Rhan spoke with. That being his father when he came here, as Dooku approached Rhan hands behind his back. Underneath his robe, Dooku wore a white version of his black tunic he wore in the clone wars. With brown boots and belt "Rise Rhan, kneeling has never suited you." Rhan did so standing before his first teacher. Glancing down at the silver Loth-wolf then at Dooku "I spoke with my father here but he... He was transparent, your appear different?"

Dooku held up one arm looking at it "Indeed, very perceptive as you know the Jedi do not believe that death is the end, and the Sith cower in fear of it sacrificing all for the sake for so called immortality." Dooku answered lowering his arm.

"But you, who are neither; what say you of death?" Dooku asked him, Rhan was bit taken back by the sentence. "I have never feared death, nor do I want immortality but I cannot accept that what we do before death doesn't matter that one and the other are the same." Rhan explained as Dooku turned around scratching his beard "Continue?" He asked. "If life and death are the same what is the point of living or dying, I know seeing you here that death is not the end, but just another beginning."

"That is how all things happen do they not, through a beginning and ending, an ending and a beginning." Dooku said pondering Rhans words with some hidden meaning "Speaks sense master?" Rhan asked him.

Dooku looked back at him "Choice Rhan, the choice to live or die, run or fight, light or dark?" Dooku said firmly the Loth-wolves started to growl at one another "What choice ?" Rhan asked his old mentor "After I died at the hand of Kenobis apprentice, all became clear, as a Jedi I spent my whole life believing it was the will of the force that took me on the path I chose, the opposit as when I chose to become Sith that it was my choice."

"And? Rhan asked him.

Dooku looked over at the three doorways in the temple "That our paths are chosen, but it is we who chose too or not too walk the path."

The rogue didn't seem any less confused "Have you ever wondered Rhan, wondered why you have suffered so much, your friends and family?" Dooku asked him "Are you going to say it was my destiny old man?" Rhan hissed at him "No, it wasn't it and that is why you suffer." Dooku sighed.

"What?" His old student asked.

Dooku gestured to the three doorways each leading somewhere else. "Like these three doors, each will lead so where else." Dooku said heading toward one "But if you choose to do nothing-" all three of the doors suddenly vanished "-Will be trapped by your own fault" Dooku added.

When he finished a new doorway appeared on of pure light "Would you like to see what could have been?" Dooku asked him "What do you mean?" Rhan asked him as Dooku walked to the glowing doorway suddenly the light engulfed Rhan and everything vanished.

Elsewhere on Lothal, black painted Militia transport ship flew low to the ground. When it landed a convoy of militia trucks and speeders was moving across the fields with the two of the Grizzly Tanks up front and one in the back. Gento was riding in his own armored speeder in the passenger side. While in the back Severus was sitting among the troops who were all sitting with their blasters at the ready. "Why aren't we using gun ships?" one of the men asked "Supposedly we don't have enough, one of the engines back at the factory told me they just started producing some, also I heard the _Vulcan_ got a full shipment of them last week."

The first soldier looked at the second under his mask "Isn't the Captain over their apart of the _Vulcans_ battalion" he asked "Yeah, what's he doing here?" they asked when the trucks stopped out of nowhere.

The trucks halting was followed by the shouts off officers barking and yelling for the soldiers to get out of the trucks and line up in formation. The trucks numbered in over five, all carrying at least ten soldiers in each, four of them were the regulars with one being made up of the elites. Gento got out of his speeder and approached the soldiers "Men, gather around." He ordered holding up his mechancil arm. He pressed a button on it and a holographic layout of the terrain appeared above their heads. It appeared to be a holographic canyon "Some of our officers may recognize this place, well it's Bloody Scalps old stomping ground and the Imps have been squatting her for to long." He said as the hologram showed the various entrances to the canyon. "Before the infantry can move it, we'll be using our latest toys, the Grizzly Tanks to drive the Imperial rats back into their hole." The Colonel explained as the soldiers heard the plan. Severus looked off in the distance to see a large set of rocks peaking over a cliff with a small entrance in front of it.

"Squad 1 will enter through the south entrance, squad 2 north west, and squad 5 made up of the elites will be heading through the south eastern entrance, so far this is the most narrow and most likely fortified position." Gento said looking over at Commander Draw who was holding a long kukri knife he was sharpening it on his leather straps while Gento spoke. "Move out." Gento ordered looking at Severus.

Severus saw Gento heading toward him and waited till Gento said "Orn, you'll be in one of the tanks, one of them is short a gunner, you and the tanks will guard the ship." Severus looked over at the Grizzly tanks.

"… Yes sir." Gento took notice of Severus tone before the soldier walked over to one of the three tanks. On top of one of them was a tanker, "You my gunner?" the tanker asked as Severus looked up at the tanker but the sun was behind them making it hard to see.

The tanker got off the top and took of their helmet, Severus's eyes got wide when he saw it was a blue skinned twi'lek "Sargent Sheri Mann." She said , she had a oval face with dark blue eyes, her face was mostly covered by sut from the tank. "You must be Severus." She said taking out her hand and shaking it. She noticed his signs of rank on his sleeve "Mind telling me what a full fledged Captain is doing here?" she asked him heading around the tank "Colonels orders." Severus replied.

Sheri shrugged "If you say so, well come meet the rest of the family." She said walking to the back of the tan where she banged on the back of the rear door. "What is the password!" a loud voice called in from the tank. Sheri rolled her eyes "Better limp then imp." She replied "Password accepted." The tank said as the door opened from the back. Out of it poked a human mans face, he was young like the rest of them but was sporting a full blonde mustache smiling, he had light skin and brown eyes.

"I think we should have that engraved Sheri and-" the second he saw Severus he instantly saluted and his smug look went limp like his saying. He grabbed is helmet and took it off under his arm and saluted "Sir."

Sheri shook her head "Relax Tygr, meet our temporary left gunner, Colonel wants him with us." The mustache "Captain, this is our driver Issac Tyger." Sheri said moving into the tank with Severus following. As the entered into the cramp tank, their was the driver commanders seat up front neat the top of the tank and its hatch. In front of the commanders chair was another, and two more beside it. "The high chair is my spot, where I drive her, the seat in front is Tygers seat he mans the main cannon." Severus noticed sitting in the left turret chair was a sleeping tanker snoring loudly "Sleeping beauty over there is in the left gun chair and yours is the right."

Sheri climbed over the inside of the tank and ducked under the low roof to kick the sleeping tanker in the back of the head "Vickers wake up already." The tanker who was sleeping snapped up, they wore their tanker helmet and mask on their face before saying "What is it, we under attack-" "Easy Vickers." Sheri said as the tanker known as Vickers looked up to see the Captain. He gave a salute "Relax Vickers, Captain Orn is here by order of the Colonel to take Char's seat."

"What happened to your gunner anyway?" Severus asked both Vickers and Tygr laughed "Char had one to many last night, medics considered him unfit for duty."

When the Tankers saw that Severus wasn't laughing they all dropped their smiles, "How long have you three been in apart of the Militia?" Severus asked "Uh… three weeks… sir." Vickers said from his seat.

"Is this your first mission Sargent?" Severus asked "Yes sir" the Twi'lek replied. "Try not to screw it up." Severus replied taking his seat in the right gunner chair.

Eventually the militia soldiers began to advance on Bloody Scalp canyon, the tankers had taken their seats inside the Grizzly tank with Severus at the gunner position. From outside Gento was pulling up his hood and putting his mask on as he said "Beat Tanks, fire on the canyon in any location except the entrances, your job is not to hit the enemy as much to force them into the canyon." Gento said as the soldiers started to get ready "Commence firing." Colonel Gento ordered.

Sheri and the rest of the tankers could here Gentos orders along side the other tanks "Alright boys, lets make it rain." Sheri said looking at Tygr "Roger roger ma'am."

The Grizzly Tanks guns exploded firing right at the canyon, instantly the energy rockets started to shred through the rocks and stones. "Infantry advance." Gento ordered.

Within the tank Severus looked out his hatch to see the Militia soldiers heading into battle. "Ready for another one." Tyger said "Fire." Sheri ordered the cannon exploded once more sending more energy shots into the stonewalls. "Don't stop keep up the bombardment." Gento ordered as they infantry moved in. Severus watched as the tank crew fired more rounds and the infantry ran into the canyon.

Severus watched them, a yearning glint in his eye as Tyger and Mann blasted the cannon off again.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _After the light started to die Rhan called out "Master? Master where are... we?" Rhans Sith eyes adjusted and what he saw made them get twice as wide he was standing in a field not Lothals those. Rhan looked at the clouds as the rolling hills as a few trees gathered around rock masses "Dantooine?" Rhan asked seeing the world as the image spirit of Count Dooku appeared "Your home my old friend." He said as he gestured to a structure off in the distance it was a small house next to a barn. "My families farm... it's still here?" Rhan said walking toward it he, followed by Dooku, Rhan and him approached the Jerry's homestead._

 _The door suddenly opened and Rhans face fell._

 _Walking out of it was his mother and father, behind his younger sister Edassa behind her mother holding Lida Jerry's leg. The dark skinned dreadlocked woman was next to Lhan holding a small youngling. The child was Rhan, "What is this?" Rhan asked Dooku._

 _The Count looked back on the horizon as three-hooded Jedi approached the farm. "The day that should have been that never was."_

 _The rogue watched as he was handed over to the Jedi before they walked away "I was meant to be taken by the jedi?" Rhan asked._

 _Dooku nodded "Taken and more..."_

 _The vision of Dantooine faded away and Rhan appeared in the halls of the Jedi temple, he was only a few years older a child still. He wore light brown robes with his blonde hair already starting to turn brown. It was cut short and combed over with a small padawan braid hanging behind it. "You would be taken to Coruscant and trained in the Jedi arts." Rhan and Dooku watched as the child Rhan was wearing training headset over his eyes blinding holding a training saber deflecting energy shots from not one but three training remotes at the same time. "It would be clear to the Masters you were no ordinary student."_

 _The image changed to show a teenage Rhan about in his mid teens he had kept his hair short with the padawan as braid behind it "Always wondered what I'd have looked like with shorter hair." Rhan asked as they followed Rhans alternate self he was wearing dark brown Jedi robes over grey pants and brown boots. He was speaking with Master Yoda, he bowed before the image changed._

 _"Under the jedi's tutelage your powers grew rapidly." Dooku said ass the ision returned to show Rhan in a training hall taking on one, but three Jedi, he was holding a blue lightsaber facing all of them in single combat training "And even they would have seen you were special." In the background of the training room both Master Yoda and Master Windu. Rhan and his old master watched as the image changed again. "The jedi decided the best thing for something as special as you, would be someone who was equally special." Rhans jaw dropped at who he saw Rhan with next, the younger Rhan was looking up at another jedi, one with brown hair light ski and blue eyes. Wearing dark grey and reddish robes "…. Impossible why-" "Kenobis apprentice, the so called chosen one… and you."_

 _"What about Ahsoka, she was his Padawan what became of her?" Rhan asked while Dooku wavedh is hand, "The woman you loved would have been apprenticed to Master Plo Koon" Rhan saw a brief image of both Rhan and his 'Master', along with the younger Ahsoka Tano and the Kel Dor jedi master their lightsabers were drawn. They were fighting droids side by side. Rhan saw his youngerself and the younger Ahsoka leap back to back smirking at one another._

 _"Even raised by a jedi, your connection was strong."_

 _The vision skipped forward again to show Rhan and Ahsoka both older, Ahsoka was wearing a red and black jedi tunic with a torgrutan style. Rhan on the other hand had on jedi robes with the sleeves rolled up, his hair had been drawn into a long pony tail behind his head and he had clone armor on his forearms and one on his left shoulder. "Were we… did we?" Rhan looked at Dooku who gestured to see both Ahsoka and Rhan in an embrace "For a time yes, you and she would come to love one another." Rhan and Ahsoka were holding one another before looking deep into each others eyes. "But as jedi… your duty called." They broke apart and Rhan watched Ahsoka fade away he lifted his hand to reach for her. But her body passed through him like smoke._

 _Rhan was silent, he looked over at Dooku's spirit knowning what came next. "My masters plan was soon put in motion." Rhan started to see clone troopers, battling droids near the end of the war over Courscant in a massive space battle. He was inside a dark blue jedi starfighter, he was flying next to a red and yellow one._

 _It skipped forward to show Rhan as a Jedi fighting Count Dooku who was still alive in the vision. Rhan watched his other self strike down Count Dooku in a single slash before it to vanished._

 _"With my death, you would have ascended to the rank of Knight." Dooku said Rhan started to shake his head, "Stop…" he said._

 _The spirit kept speaking, "From then on you would have-" "I stop it…" Rhan said interrupting him looking at Dooku, "The same course of events would have happened all except one." The vision altered once again._

 _Rhan was running through the halls of the Senate Tower, he broke into the chancellors office but before the vision could finish Rhan screamed "I SAID STOP IT DAMN YOU!"_

The vision vanished entirely. They were both standing in the Lothal Temple, "You want to know would have happened." Dooku said as Rhan turned to him shaking his head "It doesn't matter what could or would have happened, it's already happened so what does it matter if I had been trained by the jedi?" Dooku was silent, till Rhan replied "Are you saying… that I could have stopped it, I could have stopped it all." Rhan shook his head, he shook it over and over "I don't care, I didn't come here to talk to you about what could have happened, or what my destiny was suppose to be."

"The visions?" Dooku asked him Rhan halted his rant, "Very well…"

Back across the world the Grizzly tanks where sitting away from the canyon, Severus was sitting in the tanks second gunner chair. "So how'd we do?" Tyger asked Severus.

"What?" the Captain asked.

The tanks commander who was leaning back in her seat, "Tyger means how did we do in combat?" Sheri asked Severus. "Well Sargent, real combat is when the enemy is firing back." Severus explained "Well when that happens." Vickers said under his mask. "Let me know when that happens." He said getting ready to go back to sleep. While the three tanks sat there Sheri smirked as she looked up through her top. "Huh?" she said squinting "Hey Tyger, pass my the binoculars." Tyger looked back at her before rummaging through the tank to grab some binoculars he handed it to her and she looked out of it. "Oh boy?" she said "We got imps coming in." Severus looked back opening his hatch and sawing Imperial AT-ST's heading there way. "Two legs, three of them." Sheri said as she saw the walkers heading toward them.

"Three? What do we do?" Tyger asked as Vickers started to wake up. "We need to warn the Colonel." Sheri said as she looked to see two of the walkers blasted the canyon entrance, Severus's eyes got wide as he saw "There sealing of the entrances… all of them." He said as four more AT-ST's came around the canyon walls. "Six? Frack, frack, frack- uh…" Sheri stammered "Battle positions?" Vickers asked, The walkers started to approach the tanks as all three of them started to close the hatch. "Colonel, this is Grizzly Two, we've got imps coming they just blew up the entrances to the canyon."

Back across from them in the canyon Gento heard the radio, he and the men were running through the canyon "We know, all we found where dead imps half buried, there after the ship." Sheri looked back at the tank crew "Engage the enemy now." Gento ordered. Sheris face went blank as her blue skin turned pale. "Sargent Mann what do we do?" one of the other tanks said as the walkers started to fire on the three Grizzly tanks. The walls shook from laser fire hitting the tanks and richocheting off it. Sheri looked around "We… we…" Severus shook his head, he crawled through the tank up to her, "Sargent your soldiers need there orders." He barked at her "I've never been in combat." She replied.

He grabbed her communicator "You are now, all tanks this is Captain Severus, close all hatches and prepare to engage." He said as the tanks all got ready. "Sargent how fast are these tanks?"

"Faster than a speeder truck." She said Severus nodded ""All tanks advance into them, and lets see who pisses first."

The tanks started to rev up and move toward the walkers. "Fire!" Severus ordered the tanks started to blast the walkers right back taking one out. "I got one!" Tygr shouted blasting one. "Blast it, we got foot soldiers coming in from the west." One of the tanks said as Severus peered out the tanks opening to see Stormtroopers rushing toward them. There white armor was covered in mud and dirt, with some of them missing a few pieces from long days of gurellia fighting. "Grizzly gunners, cut them down." The tanks front gunners opened fire on the foot soldiers who were cut down like grass.

Grizzly One was heading around some of the walkers and as it did exposed it's back to the fifth walker far from it. "Grizzly One look ou-"

BOOM

The fifth walker fired on the back of the tank hitting it's weak spot making it explode from within. "Hell we just lost Grizzly One, keep firing." Severus barked as Grizzly Three blasted down another walker and cut down troops as it sped right into the line of walkers. The four remaining AT-ST advanced scattered around the tanks. Severus opened fire on the imperial Stormtroopers. He looked through his opening to see some of them get behind Grizzly Three "Grizzly Three, you got saboteurs behind you." The imperial Stormtroopers started to place charges against the militia tanks sides. Severus moved fast shooting them before one went right through the imperials chest making a gaping hole. But as the soldier fell to his knees he held ip a detonator and pressed it from a death twitch.

Grizzly Threes left side exploded sending it right into an imperial AT-ST destroying it too with only three left. "We're all alone." Vickers said as he kept shooting. "Keep firing soldier, do not stop." Severus ordered as Sheri drove the tank around lining up another shot for Tyger "Fire." Sheri ordered the cannon fired into the walker. It ripped out it's left leg making it crash to the ground. "One down, two to go." Tyger said "Line'em up—get in close." Severus ordered.

"ROGER ROGER" Sheri yelled as she drove the tank right into one of the walkers stabbing the cannons tip into the walkers head "Fire!" Severus ordered the walkers head blew up from the energy rocket leaving only one.

The last one fired at the grizzly tanks left side taking out one of it's hover engines. "We're dead." Vickers yelled as the tank halted.

"Tyger get that gun ready." Severus ordered.

"Almost got it Captain." he said as the walker took aim.

Severus sawt he gun line up at the same time "FIRE!" both the walker and the tank fired the walkers shot bounced off the Grizzly tank while the militias shot tore through the walkers head destroying it. The tank crew froze as they saw the imperial walker go down with a loud crash. All of the tank crew who had survived started to cheer as Severus let out a sigh of relief. "So… how'd we do?" Vickers asked.

"Not bad… not bad." Severus said as he saw the Militia foot soldiers escaping the canyon finally.

GAREL

The rebels were nearing the hanger holding the _Ghost_. Sabine, Ezra, and Jericho were heading down the street. "You think Mina got out alright?" Sabine asked him, "She'll be fine this isn't the first time we had to split up." Jericho said as Ezra looked back to see Stormtroopers down a few blocks. "Wouldn't mind hearing about that?" Ezra asked him.

"Well it wasn't anything like that back there." Jericho said hands in his vests pockets. "One time, Mina and I were on a simple scouting mission, we opened up a can of worms." Jericho added as Ezra asked him "What do you mean." Jericho smiled "Started out pretty normal, looking for supplies like always till we both got caught ended up meeting one of those Inquisitors, next thing you know we're…. forget it." He said going on ahead.

Both Sabine and Ezra kept their pace while Jericho walked away from them, "Hey what I miss?" Mina dropped out from on top one of the buildings next to the two kids "Whoa!" Ezra said jumping. "Jericho was just telling us about you and an Inquisitor… than he stopped." Sabine said. Mina looked over at Jerichos back and at his bandages still on his hand "Know anything about that?" Ezra asked. "I was there, and it's not my place to say Jericho and I went through a lot on that mission."

Both the ghost rebels looked confused "What about that thing that jerk called him, half-breed?" Ezra asked as they kept walking.

"Some humans think there better than aliens, and even more so than anyone whose got interspecies parents." Mina explained "Does he, does Jericho even know?" Sabine asked Mina whispering it to. "No." Mina said as they arrived at the hanger. They saw Ahsoka and Hera talking in the distance and when Ahsoka saw her son they locked eyes. Jericho turned toward another entrance back to the Liberators one. Hera and Ahsoka exchanged a brief set of words before Ahsoka followed him. "I don't know which would be worse what it would do to him if he found out his father was alive, or that we kept it from him."

LOTHAL

The militia foot soldiers had arrived at Grizzly Two and leading them was Colonel Gento, he walked up to Sheri who was standing infront of the crew even Severus. "Well done Sargent." He said to her she saluted him. "It wasn't me sir, without Captain Orn we would have been lost." Gento shot Severus a glare, "You were ordered to be the gunner Captain, not the commander." Gento stood at attention "With all do respect sir, these tanker weren't ready for combat we lost two, almost a third."

"The price of war Captain and now that we have paid, let us see our prize." Gento said looking toward his men. From the crowd of soldiers two elites led by Commander Draw were dragging a battered and bruised Agent Kallus.

He had both his hands bound behind his back and through him to the ground. "Agent Kallus, one of the most decorated officers of the Imperial Security Bureau." Gento said as Kallus got up on his knees. "I see you read my file soldier, good for you." He had a black eye, cut lip and broken nose. The imperial got to his feet, "That's right Agent, your files here on Lothal have been very useful." Colonel Gento said some of the men laughing. "All your taticts, your codes, and even more so…" Gento got right in his face "Your crimes against our people."

Kallus snickered "Crimes, you should talk terrorist, one day the Empire will bring you to justice for your own." The agents words made Colonel Gento walk around Kallus and took out his shotgun and smashed his rifle into Kallus's back making him go back to his knees "If it's justice for crimes you want, let's start with yours."

"Shall I list them off!?" he yelled to his men "Wrongful imprisonment?" the men yelled in agreement, "Annexation of our world?" an even louder cry as he dropped his rifle and took out his vibrosword "Forced labor, stealing resources, and murder of our people!" the men all roared in anger and spite as Kallus got back to his feet as Gento came full circle "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF OUR EMPIRE!" he yelled "We brought order to the galaxy, rich trade to the outer rim, a thousand gifts to your miserable world and you spit it back in our face." Kallus yelled at Gento who snickered a vein popping on his forehead nodding "Gifts you say…. Let me give you one, on behalf of all of Lothal!" he said walking up to him with his sword ready to cut im down.

"Stop."

Gentos blade stopped right at Kallus's neck as the crowd of soldiers parted to show Rhan. "Shadow." Gento said seeing him, "Shadow… the shadow… he's here." Rhan had the scared alpha wolf next to him as he parted the sea of soldiers. "Where did you come from sir?" one of the soldiers asked him. Rhan put his hand on the soldiers shoulder "I watched from afar soldier, though you may not see me I am always with you." Rhan said as he walked up to Gento who took back the sword. "Colonel… you disappoint me." He said holding his hand out for Gento's sword.

The Colonel gave Rhan his blade and he looked at it. "This imperial could still be of use."

"You should know Shadow or whatever you call yourself, I will never talk." Agent Kallus said. Rhan slashed the sword across Kallus's chest slicing his armor and shirt open also making him fall back onto the ground amazed at the slice not cutting flesh. "Not to us." He said flipping the blades hilt in hand so Gento got retake it. "Give the Agent a message to carry back to the Empire, than let him go." Rhan ordered Gento who looked at the sword and than at Kallus's open chest. "What kind of message sir?" Colonel Gento asked.

Rhan looked at him under his hood "I trust you enough Colonel to know which, now I need one more thing from you?" Rhan asked him.

"Anything sir." Gento replied, the leader of the Militia looked over at Severus, "Captain Orn, I must speak with alone."

Rhan walked up to the soldier who just stared at him, "Walk with me." Rhan ordered Severus who nodded than saluted. Both he and Rhan started to leave the soldiers and Severus looked back to see Gentos men taking hold of Kallus. Gento pressed the tip of the blade into Kallus chest and started to carve.

GAREL

Jericho was knelt down in front of R7 the droids chest was open and beeping at him, "Stop griping I'm almost done." Jericho said as other rebels worked around the hidden hanger. Far away from him Ahsoka watched her son work, she took a deep breath before she walked across the hanger up to Jericho. "Need a hand?" Ahsoka asked the boy he glanced back with the tattoo eye "No, I'm done." He said shutting Sev's chest plate. "You know, it wasn't easy for your father either loosing people he loved." Ahsoka said as Jericho looked back at him, "His family, his mentor, even his friends, he did everything in his power to try and save them." She said arms crossed. Jericho looked at the floor.

"Is that all you came to tell me, a way to keep me under control?" he asked hands in his pockets. Ahsoka shook her head "No, I know that I can't always control you, both you and your father are like that, so if you want to join Phoenix Squadron you can." Jerichos eyes got wide as he gaped at her. Ahsoka smiled seeing she had surprised him.

"Go talk with the quarter master to get you an A-wing." Ahsoka said leaving him and the droid, Jericho looked down at Sev who beeped at him "Yeah, about time."

IMPERIAL SPACE 

Aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer, Admiral Konstantine stood on the bridge as one of his officers called out to him "Sir, we have a ship coming out of hyperspace one of ours, it appears to be Agent Kallus of the ISB, he says he's wounded." Kallus looked back at the officer who spoke.

"Bring him aboard, and have a medical unit standing by I want to see him personally." The Admiral said heading to the hanger.

Eventually Kallus walked into the hanger with two stormtrooper escorts where an imperial lambda shuttle was sitting, coming off it where some Imperial medical droids carrying Kallus on a stretcher. "Hold a moment." The Admiral said walking up to the stretcher to gasp seeing what was on top Kallus's chest. "Stars… what did they do to him." One of the Stormtroopers said "Be quiet trooper." Konstantine said as carved right onto Agent Kallus's chest where the Militia standard.

iIi

LOTHAL

Back on Lothal, Rhan and Severus had walked well away from the canyon and battlefield where a storm had appeared in the distance. Severus walked behind Rhan in silence till Rhan and the wolf stopped. "Sir?" Severus asked him as Rhan pulled off his hood looking back at him with different eyes than before, he now had only one Sith eye, and the other normal "Now, we can begin."

Severus noticed the wolves coming from the grass, "Begin what sir?" Severus asked him again. Rhan held up his hand and rock at Severus' feet lifted up and flew to his hand "Your training."


	6. Shadow of Giants

LOTHAL

CAPITAL CITY

Inside the Militia Center, Colonel Gento, Commander Draw, and a hologram of General Greivous stood in the command center along with a dozen other of the Militia high command. "At ten hundred hours yester day the militia conducted a raid on the last known Imperial holdouts on Lothal, after which the surviving Imperils were dealt with." Gento said to the other officers as he brought up a hologram of Lothal that was covered in red spots showing imperial activity. The Red spots all started to disappear one by one till they were all gone "Lothal is officially free of Imperial occupation." The Colonel finished as a loud applause erupted in the room. Colonel Gento gave a nod with a slight bow before holding his hand up.

"Now that our world is secure, we will move to phase two of our plan." Colonel Gento said, "Commander Freeq?" Gento asked as the Chiss walked up with a data pad. He pressed a few buttons "As you know, the reconstruction of Capital City has been one of the highest priorities after our Victory in the city." There were same stomping and words of approval for the Chiss's words. "Now that the Imperials have been dealt with, we have been able to triple our efforts in the city with construction droids working around the clock." The holotables of the command center showed Lothal's Capital City. The holographic city was in ruins, but like the last hologram was slowly changing. Destroyed buildings or crumbling's were being reconstructed and others replaced. "With the additional of those displaced during the battle many of joined with our forces while those who have not are taking up resident in our projects." A new quarter of the city appeared with multiple identical housing units with a gird like system.

"At first these projects were lawless but thanks to the efforts of our Military Police and droid enforcement we have restored some order." Freeq explained "How many outlying settlements?" Colonel Gento asked.

"Less than a hundred settlements still have population, but over eighty percent of the population are here." Freeq said to Gento, "Well done soldier, moving on."

Gento looked over at another militia soldier a woman with dark skin and reddish hair "Major Tomak, what news from long range scanners?"

The Major approached the holo table "No movement from the Imperial fleet stationed on Garel, while they still remained reinforced with an additional six star destroyers our ships still out number them, we could launch an attack but we aren't sure of how many Imperial ground forces are stationed there." Gento nodded "Than it's time we found out." Gento held up his droid arm and synced it with the holotables so the hologram changed to show Garels capital city. "There is an insurgency growing on Garel and are lucky to see them flying out colors, they call themselves the voice of freedom and so far they have been publishing our exploits in a newspaper." The Colonel said to them as the holotables showed a few of the Voices of Freedom handing out newspapers, "They have also done a few bits of vandalism and property destruction for us…. I say it's high time we go introduce ourselves and show them how it's done."

"Dismissed." Gento said as one of the officers stepped up "Sir?" Everyone stopped to look at a lone soldier "Where is the Shadow?" he asked the Colonel.

"The Shadow is preoccupied." Colonel Gento said back to him. "With all do respect sir, he should be present at these debriefings." Gento locked eyes with the soldier "Do you need the Shadow to hold your hand soldier, tell you how to hold your weapon, the reason the Shadow is not here is his own, he has trusted us to handle this affair on our own and I expect he would be very upset if you did not return his trust." The soldier stood there fidgeting at the Colonels remarks. "Apologies sir, I didn't mean-" "Enough, dismissed."

The soldiers filed out of the command center leaving just Gento and Freeq at the table while a few other analysists worked around the room on machines "Where is he?" Freeq asked Gento. The Colonel shook his shaved blonde head "I don't know, he's been at this for days walking all around the Lothal, doesn't even have a transmitter on him." Freeq shook his head "We need him here, you said he doesn't have a transmitter but he took Captain Orn yesterday three days ago, won't he have one?" The Colonel nodded "Yes he does."

The Colonel leaned on the holotables "But the Shadow wants to be left alone, and-" Gentos droid arm started to beep and he looked down at the communicator his arm had, he activated it "Colonel Gento." It was Rhans voice, "Speak of the devil." Freeq mumbled "Yes Shadow?"

"I have need of you, follow these quadrants and arrive immediantly." Gento didn't even get a chance to reply the transmission was cut off.

Far off from Capital City, Rhan Jerry was standing in a patch of open field, he was holding a transmitter in hand "Rest is over." Rhan said looking back to see Severus Orn standing behind him hands on his knees out of breath, he had his foot soldiers coat in the dirt wearing his dark black uniform underneath. The sleeves had been rolled up and the top jacket had been partially opened. He was drenched in sweat and stood up as Rhan tossed the communicator to him and caught it. "Attack."

Severus held up both his fists and Rhan held up one arm the other behind is back. Severus rushed up to him and started to attack, He through two punches one from each fist but Rhan deflected them. Next Severus tried to swing his left leg up to kick Rhan but be was blocked. "No, your not doing it right." Rhan said side stepping toward Severus spinning his body around and smacking the back of his hand on Severus's neck making the soldier stumble forward. "Your still fighting like a soldier, put that aside and fight me." Severus rolled over on his back and without his arms jumped to his feet ready. "Good, focus." Rhan said and Severus move against him.

Rhan held up his one arm the other still tucked behind his back. Severus tried another punch and when Rhan blocked it, Severus brought up the other one in an uppercut. Rhan moved out of the way of his blow easily. Rhan grabbed the soldiers arm and twisted it behind his back "No, your holding back restraining yourself let go." Rhan said releasing him. Severus walked around panting glaring at Rhan. Severus let out a yell and charged he leapt up and drove his fist toward Rhan who dodged. Severus through a barrage of punches left right, a haymaker which Rhan blocked before Severus spun back around throwing an elbow Rhan parried. Severus brought up his right leg trying to kick Rhan. The rogue blocked the first but Severus tried two more times and Rhan dodged each. "That's it." Rhan said through Severus's assault. "Don't think, do." Rhan added dodging Severus's blows. The Lt. Col was in a blind fury.

Using only one arm Rhan was pushing himself around the dirt patch as Severus wouldn't relent. "Trust your instincts, embrace your fury." Severus followed through on a punch but Rhan got out of the way ducking and going around Severus and pushing him back to the ground. It looked like Severus was about to hit the dirt again, but Severus pushed both his hands forward and caught himself. He spun around on both hands aiming for Rhans head.

Rhans other arm behind his back shot forward and caught the leg "Good, good, but don't forget." Rhan said looking down at Severus. "The harder you fight, the harder your enemy will." He said bringing back his first arm and driving it right into Severus's knee making Severus scream so loud the birds in the fields flew into the air.

Later, after Rhan had mended Severus leg both of them had sat down across from one another. "You are improving, your reflexes are getting faster." Rhan said to Severus who felt his knee. "Thank you sir, I feel something when I focus, like a whisper from my own mind telling me…."

"Speak Lt. Col." Rhan said to him, "Telling me when to strike, when to dodge, and so on." Rhan nodded at Severus's words and description "That is the force."

Severus looked down at his hands "I've heard stories about the force, about Jedi and Sith how they could control it, but no one could ever tell me what it was?"

He looked up at Rhan who nodded "No one truly knows, the Jedi will tell you that all things are connected through the force." Rhan raised up a patch of dirt two stones rose out of it and floated into each hand. "Their darker counter parts will claim the force is a weapon for power that only the strong can master."

The stone in Rhans left hand started to spin to the left, while the right one started to flip itself with the force "Which is correct?" Severus asked and quickly Rhan said "Neither are correct, and neither are wrong."

"We must each choose what the force is to us, a link to all things and guide us, or a means to an end?" Rhan said holding up the two stones making them go toward one another till they rotated around in front of him while they both sat in the dirt. "What is the force to you Shadow?" Severus asked. Rhan stopped the rocks rotation and got silent. "… The force to me, or my force is who I am, my joys and my sorrows, my success and my failures, but I believe the force is not my master, or I am it's but a companion who has been with me since I was born." Rhan rotated the stones again before bringing them back into each palm "But we aren't here to discuss what the force is to me."

He curled his fingers inward around each stone, Severus's eyes got wide as he saw Rhan summon the force into each palm. Severus could hear a crackling sound from each as Rhans fists shook slightly, and when he opened them the two stones where gone and two crystals lay in Rhans hands. "What is the force to you?"

Severus reached out his hand to take one of the crystals when suddenly the dust started to kick up all around them. They looked up to see a Militia drop ship fly down and land a few yards from them. It opened with Colonel Gento getting out of it. "We will discuss this more." Rhan got up and so did Severus picking up his brown coat and putting it on. "Colonel Gento." Rhan said seeing him, Gento saluted as he always did before standing at ease. "Come speak with me in private." Rhan said putting his and on the colonels shoulder. They headed out of ear shot of the rest of the soldiers where Severus approached the gunship to speak with the two militia foot soldiers.

"I sense you have something on your mind?" Rhan asked him, "With your permission sir, you should be in the Capital, we need you there... the men are growing restless." Gento added where Rhan nodded. "… You are right Colonel, I have neglected you and the men." Rhan said the Colonel sighed with relief "Thank you sir, if we head back down we can go over our next phase and-" Gento was cut off by Rhan raising his hand. "Before that, I need you to get something for me." Rhan said.

Gento nodded "Anything sir." Rhan smiled. Far from them Severus was watching the two talk "So rumor is we may be going to Garel." One of the soldiers who had come with Gento said to Severus "An invasion?" Severus asked "Not yet, but a friend of mind in the command center says we're going to be making contact with a cell on Garel." Severus thought about that "What else-" "Lt. Col Severus." Severus turned around to see Gento approach him and he stood at attention. "The Shadow has another mission for us."

The Rhan was walking up in front of the colonel. "Once we get back to the Capital gather four of your best men, and meet me in hanger 34 at the Center." The soldiers started to board the Gallofree militia gunship. Rhan didn't get on at first but walked up to Severus. "Think on what I have told you, and we shall speak again when you return." Rhan got on the gallofree gunship with Severus and the whole trip back was nothing but silence.

Eventually Severus was standing in the hanger with the members of the Third Army, Kaiera, Reaver, and even Butch. They where standing in a large hanger with multiple black ties and vulture droid fighters. "So what exactly are we doing?" Butch asked the yellow and grey super tactical battle droid asked holding his metal arms crossed. "Orders." Severus said back looking at them. Reaver was sitting on a pair of crates checking his revolvers sights, while Kaiera was leaning on them and Butch stood there. "Orders for what lad?" Reaver asked with his thick outer-rim accent "Would you relax for a second Reaver." Kaiera cooeda t him as she rushed e fingers through her hair making sure it was ok.

Severus has fixed his coat and it was now fully buttoned up with all straps and zippers in place. "If I knew I would tell you." Severus said to his men "I was orders to select three of my best and that means you three, so let us not disappoint the Colonel."

"Speaking of, here he comes ol'Ironblood himself." Reaver said getting up, as they saw Colonel Gento. Kaiera snickered at the name Ironblood, "You should hear what the men call you Severus." Severus glanced back at her but looked toward Gento who was walking in with a few other militia soldiers, they appeared to be a foot soldier, a grenadier and a scout but the forth was different, they to all wore various cloth covering, cloaks, blankets and even a robe. Gento was also wearing a dark bluish grey pancho over his coat with a hood on it but down. "Colonel." Severus said seeing him, "Lt. Col Severus, good we're heading to Garel to make contact with the militia cell known as the Voice of Freedom, the men with me are my most trusted lieutenant, where their loyalty is without question." The members of Severus's squad took notice of his tone.

Just then the hanger doors opened and flying into the hanger was a modified C-ROC Gozanti-class cruiser, with green paint all over it and yellow stripes running down the front to the back and across the four engines. "Here's our ride." Gento said as the cruiser sat down in the large hanger. "We've made a deal wit ha smuggler who owns the ship, the _Broken Horn_ we've had imprisoned for quite a while, he's agreed to smuggle us onto Garel." The hanger cruisers loading region opened and standing their was Cikatro Vizago hands on his hips. "Well come on we don't got all day."

GAREL

The _Broken Horn_ flew over the skyline of Garel City, The militia soldiers where crowded inside the cockpit with Vizago on the controls and Gento sitting next to him. "After I drop you off we're square soldier boy." Vizago said as the ship flew over a hanger, looking for a spot. "Assuming you stay loyal to our arrangement, if not." Gento said looking at Vizago "You will have no place to hide, and you've seen the measure of our resolve." Gento said as the Broken Horn set down in a section of the city with other ships.

Elsewhere on the desert world, in the same city no less Jericho was sitting in the medical bay of the _Ghost_ Mina was holding a pair of medical scissors using them to cut through the bandages on his hands. As she cut them he started to remove the straps of white bandages so his hands could be free. "There you go good as new." She said as he held his hands up. Despite having some scaring from the burns after he had used force lighting, his hands had healed nicely. "Benefits of jedi healing and lots of bacta." He said as he rubbed them. "Good, your going to need your hands now that your apart of Phoenix Squadron." She said smiling to him.

The boy got off the medical bed "Yeah, yeah." He said blowing her off. He reached for his lightsabers strap he use to wear over his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist like a belt. So the saber was tucked in behind his back over his rear. "You think you can be apart of Ghost Squadron and the Phoenix Squadron at the same time?" Mina asked.

"You run all over the galaxy for my mom, how hard can it be?" Jericho asked her, Mina rolled her eyes at him "Yeah well that's what I've been trained for." She argued. Jericho replied with "So have I, and speaking of training, let's go see how the loth rat is with 'Uncle Rex'."

Outside the _Ghost_ , Rex and Ezra where having target practice with a few stormtrooper helmets. Mina and Jericho had just walked out of the Ghost to see the Ezra miss all the helmet targets "Aim, then fire." Rex said as Ezra was holding one of Rexs old GAR blaster rifles. Jericho snickered seeing him miss

"Rex, I bet sometimes even you miss." Ezra said as Kanana approached the two. "Speaking of, you're missing Jedi training." Kanan said hands on his hips before saying "Which is now, remember?" Ezra stood up and look at both Rex and Kanan "You know, I can't be in two places at once."

Rex replied to the boy "As a soldier, you're gonna have to learn to prioritize." Kanan glared at Ezra's blaster instructor arguing "Well, he's not a soldier, he's a Jedi."

"Yeah, what if I don't want to be either?" Ezra said dropping the blaster and looking at the ground of the hanger "What's that supposed to mean?" Kanan asked.

Before Ezra could answer him Sabine walked out of the Ghost calling to them "Hey, practice squad, Hera called a meeting, attendance is mandatory." Sabine looked over at Jericho and Mina "That means you two also." Jericho rolled his eyes "Breaks over." Mina said following Sabine into the ship with Jericho and Ezra while both the older men gawking at Ezra "So, what's bothering him?" Rex asked "No idea this is new."

Onboard the Ghost the crew where standing around the living room with a small holographic table showing Commander Sato "As we speak, the frozen planet of Rinn is facing an energy crisis." The image changed to him to show energy cells "When their supply of fuel cells is gone, the settlements will not be able to power the heaters they need to survive."

The rebels all looked at one another thinking on what they should do "They'll freeze down there." Sabine said looking at everyone, "Why can't they just go get new generators, or fix it themselves?" Jericho asked. "Rinn's an frozen world, with only a few small colonies the trade there is scarce at best." Hera said as Jericho looked at Mina "Still doesn't answer why they just don't help themselves?" he asked "That's what we're here for to help others." Kanan said making Hera smile, Jericho looked down at his faithful Astro droid Sev who beeped at him "Still didn't answer me." He whisperd to the droid.

"Since we're on Garel, we should check out the black market." Ezra suggested "Bound to be generators or something we can get our hands on." Kanan said as commander Sato's hologram spoke one last time, "See what you can find, without delay."

"Gear up, everyone, time to go make friends with the locals." Hera said as she and Sabine got up, Zeb, Rex Sabine headed to the ships exit as Mina walked over to the corner where her old sniper blaster was.

"Except you, Spectre-Six. I asked you to clean the ion scoring off The Phantom's exhaust ports Twice." Hera said stopping Ezra, Jericho looked back smirking at Ezra's misfortune.

Ezra tried to pleade his case to the Twi'lek "But I had Jedi practice, and blaster practice."

"Well, now you have scrubbing practice." Hera said making both Chopper and Jericho laugh "What are you two laughing at? Uh-uh." She said looking over at them "You're gonna help him." Chopper made a moaning sound as Jericho gapped "What, what I do?" he asked her. Hera ignored him as she left leaving Kanan to say goodbye to Ezra "We'll discuss this later?" Kanan said to his student "Can't wait for that." Ezra mubled under his breath.

Across the city, in another area the Militia were exiting the _Broken Horn_ much to Vizagos relief. While they left, Severus and his squad where wearing additional garments. Severus had on a short cloak that went down to his waist made of black and grey stripped cloth. Kaiera had a leather jacket over her flight suit while Reaver wore a beige cloak. "Let's move before any imperials see us." Gento said his hood up along with the other Militia soldiers he brought with him. The militia had been let off in the slums of the city where multiple freighters and light ships were sitting on a large docking field. Their where crates, and trash everywhere. While they walked one of the militia soldiers bumped into a drunk weequay. "Watch it spike face." The foot soldier said kicking him off.

"Why don't you watch you-" the weequay said with a thick accent wearing a red and white jump suit with a helmet and set of goggles on. "Huh?" the weequay looked over at Vizago who was about to leave. "Oh I am so sorry my friend would you excuse me." The drunkard ran off toward the ship as the militia soldiers pushed on "What was that about?" Kaier asked.

"No idea." Reaver said. "YOU THERE!" all heads turned and hands reached for blasters as a stubby short twi'lek ran up to them, "You land here, you pay toll!" he barked at them barely speaking galactic basic. Gento whispered out a growl "We don't have time for this." Kaiera smirked under her leather jacket "I'll take care of this." She said as the zeltron walked up to the twi'lek rubbing her hand through her red hair as the toll master said "Eight people, eighty credits…. Now?" she leaned over the Twi'lek toll master "Don't suppose we could let this slide?" she said seductively "I'd be sure to remember this favor… wouldn't you?" she asked again rubbing her hand across his lekku making the toll master stutter "Y-yes… pretty lady…" she bent down and kissed the mans cheek before turning around swaying her hips as she usually did. "How'd she do that?" Severus asked.

Reaver smirked under his cloak "Zeltron lad, them pretties got their ways."

The militia soldiers walked on and entered deeper into the city as the Broken Horn flew off carrying Vizago and another with him.

Back with the rebel ship, Ezra was sitting slouched over the side while the rest of the crew headed for the blackmarket. "It's "clean the Ghost," lightsaber training, blaster training." Ezra moaned as Chopper worked on the ship. Behind Ezra Jericho and Sev where both leaning up against the haul o the ship "I kind of miss the old days when everything was simple."

Ezra looked back at Jericho who had his head planted in his heads behind it like a pillow getting comfortable "Bet your use to it." He asked Jericho. "Quit your whining already, and relax." Jericho said back to him. "We can clean the ship later, I myself am going to use this time to meditate." Jericho said shutting his eyes ready to sleep. "You call that meditating." Ezra asked "I'm relaxed, clear headed, and seek to empty my mind… yeah I'd say that counts."

The lothalian got up and picked up a tool "Easy for you to say, we can't all be The Perfect Padawan." Jericho laughed "Tell that to my mom." He said as Ezra got to work scrubbing.

"Can I ask you something?" Jericho said sitting up, "Uh sure?" Ezra said a bit worried. "Ok, so your like from Lothal right?"

Ezra looked back annoyed "Well you've called my Loth-rat about a billion times so yeah."

"Then why aren't you apart of the Militia?" Ezra dropped his scrubber and asked "What?"

Jericho sat up and shrugged "I mean, it's your home world, and yet you all sound so against them, I mean we're fighting the same enemy?"

"I think Kanan would say we may be fighting the same enemy, but for different reasons." Ezra said speaking through his Master. "And what does Ezra say?" Jericho asked leaning both arms on the ships upper haul. "I don't know." Ezra said to himself and to Jericho.

Chopper and Sev both suddenly made a beeping sound "A distress signal? From who?" Ezra asked "This is the Broken Horn." The droid said playing the distress signal.

"Broken Horn?" Jericho asked as Ezra looked down at Chopper

"The Broken Horn?" Ezra gasped as the signal came in staticy "-We require assistance." Ezra heard the droid relay. "That's Vizago's ship!"

Jericho was utterly confused "What the hells a Vizago?" Ezra looked over at him, "I'll explain on the way." Ezra said back to him.

Across the city, the Militia soldiers where walking through an alleyways. "Our intel says this group hands out newspapers in populated areas." Gento said under his cowl, "So how do we find them?" Severus asked behind him as they watched the people go by in the streets. Just then a small group of Stormtroopers were moving briskly through the streets "To find the prey, we follow the predators." Gento said as he and his men walked out into the streets.

They followed the Stormtroopers at a good distance all eight of them, their were about a six Stormtroopers in all a full squad. While the militia walked down in their cloaks and robes Gentos soldiers where reaching under their cloaks gripping blasters tightly. "Thought I had enough of those bucketheads." Reaver said under his breath as they followed them to a large square. "Quiet, there's our people." In the middle of the square where the members of the Voice of Freedom, the same Duros who had spoken to the rebel kids the other day was handing out flyers to anyone who would take them. "There they are." The lead stormtrooper said as the troops ran up to the activists.

The activists saw the Stormtroopers coming and started to gather up their newspapers before trying to flee. "Hold it right there." The three activists where halted by three stormtroopes all holding blasters. The Activists all froze "We need to do something." Severus said pulling out his own blaster under his wrap. "No, we need to see how they handle this." Gento said as they hid in the crowd of civilians watching them.

"You all under arrest for spreading terrorist propaganda." The Stormtroopers said as the activists put there hands up dropping the newspapers. "Ok, now." Severus said pulling out his blaster and yelling "IMPERIAL SCUM!" the Stormtroopers turned around and the squad leader was blasted right in the chest by Gento, the other militia soldiers opened fire and so did the Imperials. As they shot down two more imperials the foot soldier Gento had brought with him was shot. The square erupted into a panic as the Activists tried to run. The Imperials fired on them taking out two and the duros one diving behind cover. "Lt. Col we don't have time for this." Severus heard Gento said as they too got behind the cover a small imperial monument. "Good thing I brought these." Reaver said taking out two thermal detonators. He tossed them at the Imperials before they exploded sending them flying or blasting them apart. "Get the duros, and withdraw." Gento ordered. Severus ran through the blasterfire to the cover that the Duros was hiding behind.

The duros had his hands over his ears cowering in fear, "On your feet soldier, we got to move." He said grabbing him. The Militia soldiers started to withdraw as the Imperials were joined by more squads and began to give chase.

SPACE

The Phantom was flying up toward the Broken Horn which was adrift in space all by itself. "That's Vizago's ship, all right." Ezra asked seeing it "Whose Vizago?" Jericho asked him, "He's a smuggler, we sold weapons and stuff we stole back on Lothal, last time we saw him the Militia was dragging him away, I wonder how he escaped?" Ezra asked and answered

Ezra pressed down on the Phantom's dashboard to open a transmission "Vizago! Cikatro Vizago, do you read me?" Ezra asked but there was no answer, Chopper made an inquiry about what they were going to do "Well, of course, we're going to board the ship." Ezra said to him, "I got a bad feeling about this?" Jericho said as "He must be in trouble, and as jedi we help people in trouble right?" Ezra said as they got nearer to the ship "Thought you said, you may not want to be a Jedi?" Jericho asked him and the astro droid Sev backing him up. Ezra shrugged "Well maybe I just need some incentive to remind me why" he said as the ship started to perform the docking procedure "Why else wouldn't Vizago answer his comm?"

The two of them boarded the Broken Horn, and Ezra put on his stolen Imperial biker helmet covered in his own paint design of red and black stripes. "How about I fly next time." Jericho asked Ezra "Your still new to the crew, which means I technically out rank you, so no." Ezra said cocky. Jericho rolled both his eyes "Yeah well I was raised in cockpits… literally."

"Where'd you get the biker helmet?" Jericho asked as Ezra pressed the ear peace to make the mask go up "I stole it." He said smugly "Kanans got a bucket heads one Sabine painted green." Ezra added as Jericho glanced down at Sev, "Maybe we can get you one soon." Jericho laughed "No thanks, not my style." He said as they turned a corner. Sev and Chopper lagged behind as they noticed five crates and on top one of the was a power generator. Back with the two padawans Ezra and Jericho weren't looking where they were going and Ezra bumped into one of Vizagos bodyguard droids. He paniced screaming as he drew his blaster/saber but saw they were inactivated "They're shut off." Jericho said helping Ezra up.

"Something is definitely not right." Ezra said back to Jericho while they continued to the bridge. When the door to the bridge opened Ezra saw a pair of red trousers sticking out of the bottom of the dashboard as whoever they where tried to fix the ship "Vizago? Vizago, is-is that is that you?", suddenly the same Weequay who had bumped into the militia on Garel slid out from under the ships controls "Uh, not exactly." He said under his goggles.

"Well, hello there, allow me to introduce myself." He said as Jerichos eyes got wide seeing him.

"I am-" Jericho suddenly said "Hondo Ohnaka?" the weequay gasped for a second "Your not bounty hunters are you? A bit young eh?" he asked them. Ezra looked at Jericho confused and hoping he'd give the man an answer "What no, we're uh not, just who hasn't heard of the Legendary Pirate Captain Honod Ohnaka."

Hondo thought over his answer "True." He said scratching his mandibles. "Where's Vizago? This is his ship?" Ezra asked as Hondo smiled "Ah, you know Vizago? Well, then we have a mutual friend." He said holding up his hands looking at the two boys as Chopper and Sev rolled in.

"Yes, it was his ship." Hondo said gesturing to the Broken Horn "But we were enjoying a friendly game of sabacc, and Well, now it is my ship." Hondo explained pressing both figners together.

"Vizago bet his ship?" Ezra asked him.

The old pirate nodded "Right after his droids, which are now also mine.

Watch." Hondo took out a small remote and pressed a button on it. The bodyguard droids came alive "I turn them on." He pressed it again "I turn them off, I love that.

"Yeah, okay, I guess that could happen." Ezra said looking at Jericho, "You wp know about me, but who are you? " Hondo asked

Ezra thought on his feet saying "I'm Lando Calrissian." Jericho followed his lead saying "Han, Han Solo." He said back. "Lando Calrissian and Han Solo!" Hondo gasped nearly shouting it "So at last I meet the semi-famous duo!" Hondo laughed putting his hands on his hips, before scratching his chin "A tad younger than I pictured, but to be so young and flying to my rescue proves that you must be the scoundrels I have heard of." He said putting both his hands on their shoulders.

Hondo let go of them "Are you looking for a crew? Good news, Hondo is hiring." The pirate said grinning at them.

"Uh, we already have a crew." Ezra said speaking for both of them.

"Speaking of, where'd my droid go?" Ezra asked as Jericho looked around for him to shrugging and Sev too "Oh, you lost your droid? I lost my whole crew, thanks to the Empire." Hondo said softly "I once was a captain, you know, oh, the stories I could tell." the pirate said laughing "So many of them true."

Jericho looked out the ships window to see trouble "Hey, partner we got trouble" Suddenly an Imperial ship started to draw near them, "Uh, yeah, you want to tell a story?" Ezra said "Tell one to the Empire while I try to get the power back on." he added.

"Hello? How can we help you?" Hondo asked as the Imperial war ship hailed them "Attention, transport, you have breached an Imperial checkpoint." the imperial ship barked at them.

Hondo looked down at Ezra "Hyperspace would be good!" he cried, Ezra pressed to wires together making a spark "Think I got it!" suddenly the Broken Horn flew off into Hyperspace "Well, boys, it looks like we are off on an adventure!"

LATER

"It is as if we were in each other's heads." Hondo said as the Broken Horn came out of hyperspace. "We only just met, and we already make a remarkable team." Hondo added his hands on both boys shoulders "Yeah, but we're not." Ezra said as Jericho was silent "Not yet, perhaps." Hondo said smiling "You know, I could use you for a job." he added.

"Depends on the deal?" Jericho asked Hondo who patted both hands together "A little trade, that is all, you know, I am an old man, I just need help pushing a few crates?" Hondo asked as the three of them plus the two droids headed out of the bridge to a storage area in teh hallway "Crates of what?" Ezra askedas they came to see about five crates of power generators "Whoa! Whoa."

Ezra smiled and he and Jericho shared the same thought, "Power generators? That's what you're smuggling? These are pretty hard to get these days, old man."

The pirate smiled with pride "Expensive, too." Jericho pointed out.

"You're right, which is why we will sell them at a fair markup." Hondo laughed. "Five hundred percent." Ezra and Jericho nodded at one another "Alright we'll help for some of the crates?" Jericho asked as Ezra held up three fingrs "Three crates, all right."

Hondo spat out "Two crates, and you have a deal?" Ezra thought on it "Two, and we split the profit of the third." Jericho replied

"Deal." Hondo said shaking both their hands at the same time. "Ha! Now, let's go split up the merchandise." Hondo said brushing past them, Ezra used his pickpocketing skills to grab a small remote from Hondos belt.

He tossed it to chopper "Look, this could come in handy if he gives us trouble, hang on to it, Chop." Ezra said as he followed Jericho "Can we trust him?" Ezra asked, "Nope." Jericho replied.

GAREL

The Militia soldiers looked around a corner as Imperial forces ran through the streets. "Move, move." Gento whispered as they retreated back into the alley. In the depths of it the insurgents had secured the duros. "W-who who are you people?" he asked as they removed their cloaks "My name is Colonel Gento, of the Militia High Command, we're here to help." The duros red eyes got wide. "Your Militia, all of you?" he asked. Gento knelt down and nodded "That's right soldier, now I need you to listen to me." Gento said helping him to his feet.

"We can't let Garel become a staging point for the Empire, so we've been ordered to take things in hand here." Gento explained "Where are the rest of you?" The duros thought for a second "We have a hideout, not far from the city, I can show you." He said eagerly ready to serve.

"Good man." Gento said, he took out a blaster and handed it to the Duros "You know how to use one of these?" he asked him. The duros's hand shook as he reached for it "A-a little."

Gento smirked "We'll fix that, now lead the way." The Duros nodded and the Militia started to follow, "Not you four." Gento said stopping Severus and his men. "What?" Severus asked "Shadow gave us a secondary objective, something that could give us an overwhelming advantage in the wars to come." Severus held up a small holodevice and it showed a strange machine. "A weapon?" Severus asked, Gento shook his head "Not entirely, the Shadow seems to trust you and so will I, head to the black market see what you can find."

"We don't have any credits?" Kaiera pointed out, "I never said buy it." Gento said before he and his two men followed the Duros.

Meanwhile in the cities black market, the Ghost crew was scouring a large auditorium of an old rundown building. Their where dozens of vendors inside and somewhat crowded as multiple people browsed the bazar. Smugglers, mercinaries, and scum of all kind moved through the black market while the rebels searched for power generators. Sabine, Mina and Zeb where waiting near a few large empty containers as Hera and Kanan talked to some vendors. Across from them, Rex was looking at few blasters checking the sites. While the others waited an old gungan approached Sabine "Fine workmanship you have their?" he said examining her armor "What?"

"Mandolorian durasteel armor is hard to come by, how much for it?" he asked her, Sabine reached for her blasters "Not for sail sleemo." The gungan shook his hood "Everything have it's price." He argued as she gripped bot her carbine pistols "How about your life?" she hissed under her helmet.

The buyer took a hint and left in defeat "Ugh Mandolorains all the same." He mumbled, Mina snickered "Nice one." she said arms crossed, her blaster sniper slung over her back. "Happens more than you think." She said to the other girl.

"Don't I know it." Mina said taking out her sniper rifle "For that old thing?" Sabine asked "It's old, but she's a collectors item to some, use to belong to my mom." She said holding it up. Sabine took it and looked down the sites "Not bad, but I thought you lost in on the medical station?" Sabine asked Mina "Did Zeb grab it?" she asked the lasat "Not me, Jericho grabbed your gals blaster before he came after you three."

Mina snickered "Sounds like him, he's pretty sentimental."

"Mind if I ask what happened to your mom?" Sabine asked, Mina got quit, "Empire…" she said quietly "Oh, sorry." Sabine said Mina shrugged "Don't worry I got over it a long time ago." She replied taking her Sniper blaster back. "What about your father?" Zeb asked.

Sabine shot the lasat a glared under her helmet that could kill "Zeb?" Mina held her hand up "He's fine, I haven't seen him in years."

Just than both Kanan and Hera returned "No generators, looks like the only thing here are guns and spice." Hera said sullenly. Rex rejoined them holding to blasters "Be honest, which do you think Ezra would like more the DL-44 or the DL-22?" he said holding them up "Ezra doesn't need a blaster, he has a lightsaber." Kanan whispered threateningly at the clone captain "We'll let him decide." Rex said sticking them into his belt. "Well if we can't find those generators those people on Rinn will freeze to death." Sabine said, "We'll find them." Mina said reassuring her "Uh-oh." Zeb said.

"Imperials?" Hera asked, "Well not our friends." Zeb said pointing to the other side of the black market where he saw Severus and his men. "Militia here?" Kanan said seeing them. "And where there's one theirs bound to be more." Hera said as she saw Severus walk up to a black market vendor and hold out the holodevice to him. He turned it on and the vendor shook his head showing he didn't have it. He gestured for them to look elsewhere and Severus nodded.

The militia soldiers moved into the black market and where heading there way and Kanan quickly said "Hide."

They rushed behind a large container where the militia soldiers walked by them, "What are they doing here?" Sabine asked "I don't know, but lets find out." Kanan said looking at his crew before following.

NIXUS

Elsewhere, on the other side of the galaxy; Ezra, Jericho, and Hondo where exiting the Broken Horn with four of the generator crates. They had just docked in a station on an icey world atop a large mountain As Ezra shoved the loading dolly out with the crates on them Chopper gave an irritated remark "I know we're already in trouble." He said as Jericho hung back with Ezra while Hondo walked off the ship "Just keep your comm channel open." Ezra said, Jericho looked down at his own droid "You too." The droid held out one of it's appendages making another crude gesture. "You sure about this?" Jericho asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said while Hondo called out "Hurry it up, boys! We are on a schedule!" They followed Hondo into the spaceport passing a few of the other people at the dock who watched the two boys follow the weequay. "So, who is the buyer anyway?" Ezra asked as they walked down the spaceport hallways to another hanger. It was totally empty except for a very fat jablogian with red skin, yellow eyes dressed in a yellow and white shirt with dark patns on two small legs.

"All right." The Jablogian said seeing them "Where's Vizago?" he hissed "Azmorigan." Ezra said under his breath "What you say?" Jericho asked him in a hushed voice, "Bad news" Ezra said not really explaining it. Hondo stepped up as he put a hand on his chest. "Granting me the privilege of conducting business with you, O legendary one." Hondo greeted as he introduced himself "Hondo Ohnaka at your service."

Azmorigan laughed smiling as two of his guards looked at the two boys. They were dressed in dark black uniforsm with bug eye helmets that had antennas on the back "I don't deal with washed-up old relics." Hondo laughed too "Come now, let's leave your wife out of this." Jericho snickered crossing his arms

"I am certain we can reach an accord." Hondo said as about a dozen more of the red skinned Jablogian smiled pulling out a blaster and along with his own men holding up their own.

Ezra and Jericho tensed up as Azmorigan "I'm certain we can." Jericho reached behind his belt for his lightsaber but Ezra stopped him "Don't" Jerichos hand froze but he slowly put it up doing as Ezra suggested. Later the three of them where set down on the dolly cart where the crates had been. "Hmm? That was easy." Azmorigan said smugly as the three of them where handcuffed in front of the gangster "Nice going, partner." Jerich rolled his eyes "Says the guy who wanted to get us into this mess." Ezra shushed him.

"Looks like you got us captured, it would be nice if we had some backup!" Ezra said really loud as one of the Azmorigans thugs grabbed Jerichos lightsaber looking at it confused. Hondo looked up at Azmorigan "Uh, just a thought, but why don't we just call it even and go through with the original deal? Sounds good, yes?" Hondo begged or tried to reason.

Azmorigan chuckled clutching his blaster and a crate of credits that would have been their payment. "I appreciate your offer, humbly, but I don't think you're gonna be around to collect." He said as one of his thugs walked over to the hangers outerspace door controls opening it. The only thing separating them being the energy wall holding back the vacuum of space.

Even though he was rebuked Hondo tried again "Azmorigan, take the fruits of our labor, if you must." Hondo said "That I understand, but this? Is it necessary?"

"Oh, yes, you see, the Rang Clan has a nice bounty on your head." Azmorigan said smiling at Hondo "I'll collect on these generators and make an additional profit from your death." He said malevolently.

Hondo actually nodded in agreement "Your business plan is impressive."

"Of course, it is, it's mine." The gangster said noticing the two boys on the dolly "Uh Who're these two?" one of the thugs tore of Ezra's helmet "I know you From somewhere." Azmorigan said seeing him.

"Calrissian's farm on Lothal!" he snapped, "Though it belongs to Militia now." Hondo nodded laughing "Well, of course, you know him."

"This is my longtime friend, Lando Calrissian and Han Solo." Hondo said using the boys fake names.

Azmorigan looked astounded "What? No, he's not Calrissian!" Azmorigan looked over at Jericho "Next thing your going to tell me is that this ink faced brat is Han Solo?" both Ezra and Jericho looked at one another than at Azmorigan. "Oh stars are you kidding me." Azmorigan said annoyed "Kid was armed with this." One of Azmorigans guards said holding up the lightsaber. "What is that some kind of baton?" the gangster said as Hondo looked hurt over at the boys "You lied to me? I knew I liked you two."

"Never mind what it is." Azmorigan said looking at Ezra his red face growing even deeper red "You robbed me, Oh, I will enjoy this." He said heading over to the hanger controls. "I get to collect on Ohnaka, I get to kill you, and I don't care who your friend is but I get to kill him too. I get to keep the five generators!" he said looking back at the dolly where only four were sitting "All of them, five crates! Wait."

The gangster locked onto his three prisoners "There are only four crates here?"

"You where suppose to bring me five?" Azmorigan asked Hondo "Well the droids have the fifth crate."Suddenly the doors burst opened and both Sev and Chopper broke in on a dolly with the fifth crate "Droids?"

Azmorigan screamed. "Blast them!"

In the chaos Ezra and Jericho leapt into action hands still cuffed. Ezra and Jericho kicked way the thugs guarding them making one land on the dolly they were on about to be shot into space on "Thank you for stopping by." Hondo said hitting the controls making the thug be jetesoned into space.

"Die, you pirate scum!" Azmorigan screamed while he and his thugs fired on the organics and droids.

All five of them dove behind cover "Well, this is fun, what's the plan?" Hondo asked Ezra behind an overturned dolly "I got one." Jericho said looking over at the droids "Sev, sick'em."

The astrodoids blue eye turned blood red as the droid started to click and fidget. Ezra and Hondos eyes got wide as the astro droids body opened up like an army knife. The main body split with two legs popping out and both it's wheel legs spread out and opened with a set of joins and three appendages at the end like fingers. Suddenly the head opened up and the round dome , it split apart into four pieces on the side with two going down near the new formed arms like shoulders while the rest opened up and a cannon like hole appeared with the red eye like a sights.

Sev let out a deep roar like a monster as it's two arms locked up and the three fingers started to fire duel repeating blasters. "It's a battledroid?" Ezra yelled "Why else do you think everyones so afraid of him." Jericho said as Sevs battle mode engaged the thugs blasting them apart. One of the thugs tried to flank Sev and shoot at the back it's head, the droids head spun around and the nozzle end of the head exploded with flames shooting out of it burning the thug alive "AND IT BREATH'S FIRE."

While they where distracted another one of Azmorigans goons tried to shoot Ezra. But Hondo saw him "Lando, watch out!" and pushed the dolly into the goon. "Hey!" Ezra called to Chopper "Get our stuff!" Ezra ordered the droid nodded and rolled up to the goon holding Ezra and Jerichos weapons. After electrocuting the thug Chopper grabbed their weapons. "Chopper! Over here." Ezra shouted as the droid through the blaster and lightsaber over to them.

Ezra and Jericho caught their weapons and Ezra didn't hesitate to use his blaster to free the three of them. While he did Azmorigan and one of his remaining goons fired on them. Ezra shot back hitting one of the guards while Sev continued it's mechanical rampage.

Azmorigan shot a canister of fuel between them making the others go flying. Hondo landed on one of the dollys and when he did he accidently activated the prolusion system "Uh-oh." Hondo said before the dolly was sent straight toward the edge of the hanger.

Hondo started to scream his head off as he was sent to his doom "I got him." Jericho said running after him using the force to increase his speed. Meanwhile Sev was still terrorizing the henchmen till their where none left only Azmorigan. Sev let out another roar the droids blaster fingers reformed into hands with two fingers and a thumb. Azmorigan and Sev locked eyes before Azmorigan screamed. The droid chased after him throwing crates and objects around the hanger. Jericho leapt onto the dolly across from them while Hondo screamed. Jericho took out his lightsaber igniting the yellow blade making Hondo gasp.

The boy drove it into the hanger floor trying to slow them down. As he did Ezra blasted Azmorigans hand that was clutching the credits tightly sending it across the hanger right into Hondos lap "We're rich!" he cried before the dolly hit the end of the hanger "We're dead!" Jericho yelled as the dolly crashed into the end of the hanger ready to propel them into space.

While the droids chased off Azmorigan Ezra saw both his allies about to die, he raied his right hand griping them the force. Jericho saw him doing it and did the same he grabbed onto hondo snad started to pull himself closer. On the other side of the hanger both Sev and Chopper chased the gangster Azmorigan all the way back into his ship giving Ezra enough time to pull the other two back inside to safety.

"Well, that was easy." Hondo said sighing in relief. "DOWN." Jericho yelled seeing Azmorigans ship flying right at them. Both of them ducked before it could take their heads off while Honod saw it fly away "Very good, now." Jericho walked back over to Ezra and Hondo followed looking at his lightsaber. "My friends, my friends." He said as Ezra and Jericho looked back.

"You might not be Calrissian and Solo, but I know one thing you two are." He said smiling making the boys tense up "You are Jedi."

GAREL

The rebels followed the militia deeper into the black market away from the main bazar into the maze of containers around the warehouse. "Where are they going?" Sabine asked as Hera and the rest of them looked around a corner. "Theirs a dealer at this black market who trades in… exotic merchandise." Hera whispered back to them. "How exotic?" Kanan asked "The ones you tell me not to go near." She said back to him as they followed.

They were about to follow the militia soldiers around a corner when Hera peeked around it to see two guards, they were protecting a small entrance hidden behind to containers like a wall. "Can't get by without causing fight." Rex said looking around the corner too.

"We can take'em." Zeb said pounding his fist into his hand, "Not if you want the entire criminal underworld on this world coming down on us." Mina pointed out. Hera thought for a second "Mina, Sabine get up top and see what you can find out." She said looking at the top of the crates.

Mina and Sabine nodded at one another as Zeb held his hands out "Up you go girls." He said hoisting them on top of the crates.

Both girls crawled slowly and quietly to the other side where they saw the Militia members standing in front of a strange looking stand, almost like a hut. Emerging from it was an even stranger man, he wore a dark wooden mask with two eye holes and mouth hole cut out. Wearing dark purple rags around his body. "How can I… be of service?" the mysterious man said holding up two bony hands with long claw like nails seeing the Militia before him, his voice was raspy but sharp like a low wail. "Who are you stranger?" Severus asked the man bowed "I… am Cypher, a humble dealer of… unique stock."

"Who in the stars is that?" Sabine whispered to Mina, "I have no idea?" the other girl replied.

Severus looked back at his men who waited for him to speak, "We require something you have, something of… great value."

The stranger known as Cypher scratched is wooden masks chin "I have many things, many of which are great, and many of value you must be…. More specific…." The man looked at Severus closely, before saying "Young acolyte?"

Kaiera was a bit confused "Acolyte?" she whispered to Reaver who shrugged. "Do you have one of these?" Severus said holding up the holodevice that Gento had given to him, the dealer scratched is wooden mask chin "Hmmm that is very great and valuable object?". The hologram was hidden behind Severus making it unseeable to the girls. "What's he got?" Sabine asked.

"Dunno I can't see?" Mina said, while they spoke the tactical droid Butch cocked it's head. The droid lifted it's left arm and nudged Reaver. The raider glanced back at the droid who made a small gesture with is right arm and somehow Reaver knew what he meant.

Back with the dealer, whom examined Severus holding his bony hands out "Why do you…. Desire such a device?" Cypher asked. He reached into the folds of his rags pulling out a small item about a foot long wrapped in brown cloth. It appeared to be a hilt of some kind "Would not prefer a weapon… more suited for one such as yourself?" Cypher asked him. Severus looked at the item yearningly but shook his head snapping out of the trance Cypher had put on him "No- the item, do you have it?"

Cypher growled to himself, "…. I do indeed." He said "But you have no credits for me?" Cypher said tapping his finger nails together "How do you know that?" Kaiera asked. "I have my ways child….. but, shall we make an ultimatum?" Cypher proposed.

"I will give you this item…. In exchange acolyte, deliver message to your mentor." Cypher said Severus's eyes got wide "How do you know such things?" Severus asked him. "I know many things acolyte…. Do we have an accord?" Cypher asked extending his hand. "What are they saying?" Sabine asked.

"Their whispering?" Mina hushed her.

Severus took it "Your message." Cypher leaned in and whispered something to the young Captain, "Very well."

"Good…" Cypher turned around entering his hut "Now young acolyte you might want to deal with the spies." Cypher said coming out holding a small strange looking box. As Reaver pulled out hi blaster "My thoughts exactly."

Both Reaver and Butch pulled out their blasters firing on the two girls. "Down." Mina said pulling Sabine off the container and back down with the rebels. "What you see?" Kanan asked "Run now- talk later." Rex said.

Back in the small corner of the blackmarket, Severus looks at his men "Go after them!" they nodded before following him. Severus looked back at Cypher who was still holding the box in his bony hands. "Give me the item." Severus said as Cypher dusted off the top to show a strange seal. It appeared to be a flaming sword with two half circular flaming wings, "Be careful… it's very old."

The rebels heard the sound of boots charging after them and soon took off running. They high tailed it back into the black market with the Militia close behind "I got'em." Kaiera said pulling out a small blaster pistol "Hold it lass!" Reaver said grabbing her wrist before she could shoot. "We do that, rest of the market'll go in a frenzy." Reaver said stopping her. "Then stop talking and start stalking." Severus aid running out behind them the box clung tightly in hand. He handed it to Butch who caught it "Hold onto this, and make sure it works." He ordered as the three of them took off.

Ahead of them the Rebels blew out the entrance to the large warehouse and black market into an alley on the outskirts of the Garelian city. "Which way?" Hera asked "We split up, you take the rest back to the Phantom, Rex and I will draw them off." Kanan ordered his second in command. "What? They could kill you?" Hera argued.

"So does everyone who shoots at us, now go." Kanan ordered before they finally listened and ran off. Both men took off in the opposite direction. Chasing out after them were the three militia soldiers. "Over here you scruffy looking nerf herders." Rex called out to them from an alley leading away from the other rebels before running off. "Scruffy?" Kaiera asked her pink face growing a different shade of red "Now you can start shooting lass." Reaver said pulling out his blaster revolver and firing.

"Well there shooting at us." Kanan said next to Rex, "Yeah- aaand their aims a lot better than Ezra's I bet." Rex added as they lead the militia soldiers away.

NEXUS

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Jedi? You know, I am an old Jedi sympathizer." Hondo asked holding Azmorgans credit box while he spoke to Ezra and Jericho. "I know. I wouldn't believe me either, but two of my best friends were Jedi." Hondo said holding up two fingers "I'm pretty sure we were friends."

Ezra scratched the back of his neck saying "Well, I'm not really a Jedi yet." Jericho smirked "Neither of us for that matter." Hondo smiled and laughed softely as he walked between both boys and bent down wrapping his arms around them "Well, then be pirate Jedi! We will make an excellent crew."

"But first, tell me, what is are your names?" Hondo asked "Your real name." he added both boys looked at one another and knodded

Ezra spoke first introducing himself "Ezra Bridger and this is Jericho."

"Thank you boys, both of you… now we better go before the security here shows up and see's our little mess." Hondo said heading to the door with the boys and droids following.

Later the three of them plus the two droids were back on the Broken Horn safely away from Nexus. "Well, you two must have many responsibilities, yes?" Hondo asked the mas they walked down the hallways of the ship "Yeah, too many at the moment." Ezra said making Jericho look at him warly.

"Well, then join my crew, and I will split it right down the middle, fifty-twenty-twenty." Hondo offered "You won't get a better deal than that, especially from me." Hondo said Jericho smirked "I could live with that." Jericho said and Sev agreed "Haha that droid alone will be our boarding party." Hondo said patting the droids head before it sprang open making Hondo jump seeing the droids flamethrower.

Ezra thought on the deal "Wait, that's only 90%, what about the other 10?" He asked as Hondo blew it off saying "Oh, you want me to spend that on expenses, trust me."

Scratching his scared chin Ezra said "Okay, well, how about 0% for us? We want the generators, all of them."

Jericho crossed his arms, "I'll take his share." Jericho said smiling.

"You have a deal, partner! Ah! This makes me happy! You get the generators, and I get you two for my crew." Hondo cheered patting his box of credits "It is good."

Hondo looked over at Chopper "Let us celebrate!" He pointed ad Chopper "Droid, droid! Go to the galley and bring me the most expensive drink you can… and something for my friends." Chopper gave a playful aslute heading down to the galley as ordered.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'll go with him" Ezra said following his droid "Of course, partner, don't forget yours!" he called out looking at Jericho. "Now come, I shall now teach you the art of counting credits." Jericho looked down at Sev "I can count Credits." Hondo shook his head "Not with drinks."

The two of them headed into the bridge and Hondo took the pilots seat "Cast us off master Jericho, some place with sand, women and lots of water preferably." Hondo said as Jericho took the co-pilot seat and put in the coordiantes for Garel without Hondo noticing. A second later they were blasted into Hyperspace. "Come, come, take a seat my friend." Jericho did so propping his feet up like Hondo "You know, you remind me a lot of someone." Hondo said taking out some of the credits and counting them. "That so?" Jericho asked getting comfy. Hondo smirked "I knew him, as I knew his father as a friend, sadly… I could not be a friend when they both needed me most." Hondo said curling his hand around the credits. "What happened to them?" Jericho asked.

"What happens to all whom we cherish young master Jericho…. The Empire takes them." Hondo said looking into space "Seems everyone in the outer rim has a bone to pick with them." Hondo nodded "Hmmm you just gave me an idea for our first job." Hondo said smiling. "That so?" Hondo nodded "Yes, yes… I hear these Militia from Lothal are looking to hire privateers, well I haven't heard anything but I bet they won't refuse?"

The door to the cockpit opened and Jericho looked back to see Ezra standing in front of the one horned Vizago. "I think you two know each other." Ezra said making Hondo spin around shocked "Partner, how could you let this dangerous criminal out of the brig?" Ezra walked in "Save it, partner." As he walked past Vizago Jericho saw the devorian snatch droid control from Ezras belt. "Vizago I assume, thought you said Militai captured him?" Jericho asked "Yeah, apparently the Militia made a deal with him to let him go." Ezra said walking between Vizago and Hondo.

"Let's all relax, we take the generators, you two split Azmorigan's credits." Ezra offered as Jericho walked over to Sev who tensed up.

"Everyone wins." Ezra said shrugging "That is a fair deal, Hmm? - And it disgusts me." Hondo hissed reaching for his blaster.

Vizago glared at the pirate "For once, I agree, care to hear my counter-offer?" he held up the droid remote and turned it on. Instantly Vizagos body guard droids

came back to life. Both jedi drew their lightsabers and Hondo his blaster as the bodyguard droids opened fire. Jericho force plasted one of the droids onto Vizago before Hondo shot the droid in the head, pinning the smuggler. Ezra sliced another one of the bodyguard droids in half as the door to the cock pit opened and the droids the boys had encountered in the hallways marched in. Hondo looked back out the window of the Broken Horn to see them arrive at Garel moved out from cover and opened a hatch in the floor "Excellent work! I will invest your shares wisely." The pirate said slipping down into the

"Thanks a lot, partner!" Ezra yelled as Hondo vanished, Vizago broke free from underneath his droid and saw Hondo Ezcape "Keep the Jedi occupied." He ordered his droids going after the thief Ohnaka.

"Nice idea Ezra, we go and help someone and we get stuck with the mess." Jericho said as more droids marched in. "Oh shut up and fight." Ezra snapped as they engaged the droids.

GAREL STREETS

"Where in stars did they go?" Kaiera asked, Severus and Reaver while Butch appeared at the other end of the alley they where in. "Do you think they were imperials?" Reaver asked. "Unlikely, they would have called for reinforcements by now?" Up above, hiding on top of a building were both men like Sabine and Mina a while ago. "Bounty Hunters?" Kaiera suggested "No, they would have shot us when they had the chance." Reaver said holstering his revolver. Meanwhile Severus walked up to Butch "I analyzed it, the thing seems to work fine… whatever it is."

"What is that?" Rex asked looking at the strange box, it was dark metal and when he saw the flaming sword with the wings his jaw dropped while Severus looked inside. "That's the sigil of the Order… Cover me." Kanan ordered "Wha-" Before Rex could say anything else Kanan dropped down blaster drawn. "What's in the box?" he asked as blaster point. Butch, Kaier and Reaver reached for their blasters but Rex fired off two shots in the air with his clone blasters "Ah-ah-ah not yet ya'shinies." The old clone said. "Not these guys again." Butch groaned. Severus looked up at the tactical battle droid shutting the box.

He handed it back to Butch for safekeeping "Nothing that concerns you." He said looking back around at Kanan and taking a step. Kanan pointed the blaster right at Severus "Where was that openness to work together last time?" Kanan asked as Severus looked up at Rex who had his blasters trained on his men. "Gone when you decided to spy on us." Severus retorted. "What's in the box?" Kanan asked again. Severus took another step.

"Don't." Kanan said tightening his grip on his blaster. Severus was breathing out of his nose hard, the tension rising between the two. "Give me the box, and walk away soldier." Kanan said holding his hand out. Severus thought on it for a second "Butch."

"Cap'n?" Reaver asked shocked "Don't move." Severus ordered looking over at Reaver and Kaiera his face turned away from Kanan and Rex winking at his men. Butch walked up to Kanan holding the small box out. Kanan reached for it and the second he did Severus lunged. Moving so fast Kanan barely got a shot off but Severus was on him swatting away his blaster arm before disarming him. Kaiera nd Reaver drew their own blasters firing at Rex who dove to back behind cover. Kanan drew back his left fist and through it at Severus who dodged. He swung his own right arm up which Kanan blocked before twisting the soldiers arm. Severus dropped down on the ground throwing Kanan over him and freeing himself. They both leapt to their feet. With Reaver ready to shoot Kanan where he stood, "No, he's mine." Severus said clenching his fists so hard his knuckles popped.

He walked up to Kanan who drew his foot back kicking up some dirt. Severus struck first wit ha punch but Kanan brought up his boot kicking him in the chest. Soon as he hit the pavement he shot back up. Kanan waited for Severus to come again and when he rushed him Kanan used his momentum against him and through Severus over around him. Severus caught himself before falling swining up his right foot for a head kick. But Kanan blocked him. Shooting up from the ground Severus smashed Kanans jaw with an uppercut making the jedi stagger back.

Kanan spat out some blood into the alley street, glaring at Severus who locked eyes with him. The soldier attacked again coming up with his right fist ready to swing. Kanan countered throwing an open palm into Severus left wrist knocking it back before hitting him with a left hook. Severus felt his jaw fill with his own blood spitting some out fast before throwing his own blow right into Kanans face. Kanan drew back his head and smashed it into Severus forehead before going all out. Kanan brought back a flat palm and drove it like a javelin into Severus shoulder.

Severus was pushed back as Kanan spun around smacking the back of his fist into Severus's face. Then the rebel drove boot right into Severus left side, making the soldier gag on his own air. Severus fell to his knees as Kanan came in for the final blow "I'm sorry, but I'm stopping whatever it is your doing, right here and now." Kanan said before moving against him. Severus dropped his guard shutting his eyes and focusing. In the small second Kanan began to strike, Severus's eyes shot open and Kanan felt the force surge through the soldier. Severus pushed out both hands and a force push smashed Kanan right in the chest sending him flying to the back of the alley hitting the wall so hard it cracked. "Kanan!" Rex yelled seeing the jedi go down.

"Whoa…" Kaiera said seeing what Severus just did. On the other side of the alleyway, Kanan looked up to see Severus on his feet shocked. "How?" Kanan asked as Rex dropped down to help him up one blaster still trained on the militia. Severus was breathing hard and while his men got next to him looking at his hands. He looked p at Kanan just confused but took a breath before getting to his feet. He leaned on Reaver for support. He looked at the soldiers than at Butch before he took the jedi box. "Let's go." Severus said limping off leaving the two rebels dumbfounded.

BROKEN HORN

Back on the Broken Horn, down bellow Chopper had just gotten done loading the phantom with the Generators. Hondo however was shoving the astro droid out of the ship "I'm sorry, very sorry, but I do not work with droids."

Vizago on the other hand was running down the hallways toward the Phantom blasting away at Hondo before the doors shut. Next thing they knew Hondo was flying off toward Garel.

Running toward Vizago was Ezra and Jericho who saw Hondo disappear behind the door with the Phantom. "Well, looks like you get your ship back, as promised." Ezra said, the devorian glanced at Ezra saying "Yes, but I lost all my credits and my generators!" he snapped at him. "Eh, technically, they were our generators." Ezra said pointing back to Jericho and him.

Later, the four rebels where put inside one of the Broken Horns escape pods "I hate children." Vizago said before jetesoning them toward Garel.

"Not sure how we're gonna explain all this." Ezra said slouched in his seat as Ezra took control of the pod. "You said it yourself, you were helping somebody out, be dumb if Kanan got mad at you for doing what he preaches." Jericho said leaning back in his seat like he did on the Ghost at the beginning of the day. "Easy for you to say." Ezra mumbled making Jericho snicker "Easy huh, try spending a day in my shoes with a Master whose also your mother."

Ezra scoffed at him "Least you have your mother." Jericho looked Ezra in the eye "Not going to work." Jericho said, "What?" Ezra asked.

"That whole self pity thing may work with everyone else, but not me." Jericho said leaning forward pointing at him. "I have a feeling that's what's been eating at you since we left huh?" Jericho asked him making Ezra avoid his gaze "What- no well a little… it's just between Rex and Kanan even Ahsoka trying to train me up to be a perfect jedi soldier it's exhausting." Ezra said throwing his hands up. Jericho shrugged holding "So?"

Ezra snickered "That's just it, you don't understand that, I've spent the better part of my life alone, like Hondo was just now running and stealing to survive." Ezra argued and Jericho said "Then along comes people who care about you, who want to help you, care for you…. Yeah I can understand that." Jericho said.

"No you can't?" Ezra growled. "Then why let it bother you, your not like Hondo, our not like me, why try to be anything else than Ezra." Jericho said making Ezra roll his eyes "Ugh what I that some Jedi wisdom that makes me feel even more confused." Jericho shook his head at him.

Ruffling his head through his brown hair Jericho said "Fine, want me to dumb it down, you have a choice!" Jericho snapped at him making Ezra sit up "We all have a choice, you don't have to do the blaster practice and you don't have to do the jedi training either." Jericho explained to him. "We all got a choice like Rex said, so far I've chosen this path, I don't know if I'm going to stay on it forever." He said looking at the floor than at Sev "Theirs been times, like when we lost half of Phoenix Squadron, I just wanted to take a ship and go, start over, be free of it all." Ezras eyes got wide hearing it all "Why don't you?" Ezra asked cocking his head. Jericho shook his "I don't know…. all I know is I'll need to choose one day, to walk the path of the jedi, or something else entirely."

Silence took it's place between them till Chopper beeped out at Ezra "What do you mean you know where Hondo will be?"

Down below in the rebels hidden hanger, Hondo was standing at the entrance to the Ghost holding his credit box talking to the crew. "Well, wait- I'm not done, then he let Vizago out!" Both Ezra and Jericho where walking into the hanger with their droids behind them "The villain was upon us, I'm telling you! But the young boys, they stood tall in front of me and withstood a massive atta-" Hondo suddenly saw the boys coming "My friends! I was just talking about you." Hondo said putting his arms around the boys shoulders.

"How the three of us rescued the generators from the evil Vizago." Hondo said as Ezra pushed him off "Yeah, that's not true." Ezra said pointing at Hondo as Jericho got off him too "You stole the generators and our ship."

Hondo looked hurt "What an accusation! You wound me!" Ezra rolled his eyes "Chopper had the Phantom on autopilot."

Quickly Hondo said "Well, that's another version of the story, I suppose, I'll tell you what." Hondo said making an offer.

"You can keep my generators, they are my gift to you." The old pirate said leaving the ship.

"Goodbye!" Hondo called out leaving "Just so you know, at one time, I might have joined your crew." Ezra called out making Hondo smile and call back "You might Oh, Ezra, you truly are a Jedi.

"Contact Commander Sato, tell him Ezra Bridger found his generators." Hera said back to the crew as Kanan walked up to Ezra. "So, you two went for a little spin?" He asked looking over at Jericho who was walking into the Phantom heading inside "I was just trying to figure things out." Ezra said standing outside the Phatom.

Kanan smiled "And did you? I used to be like Hondo Out for myself and alone." Ezra said watching Hondo leave the hanger "But that's not who I am anymore."

"You're on a different path now." Kanan said approvingly as Ezra added "And I have you guys." Kanan put his hand on his shoulder and walked into the Ghost. At the other end of the hanger Hondo took one last look at the ship before walking out. As he did he smiled "I don't have to be a jedi to know you're their…. He's grown quite a bit hasn't he." Hondo said as out of the shadows emerged Ahsoka. "Hondo." She said seeing him. He turned around smiling and bowing slightly "Ah my dear Ahsoka, what a woman you have become." He said with his usual tone "And a fine mother." Ahsoka glared at him, and Hondo sighed "I told him nothing my dear, your little secret is safe." Hondo added.

Ahsoka spoke sternly "Stay away from my son if you know whats good for you Hondo." The pirate chuckled "I will try my best my dear… but maybe you'd like to hear a rumor I heard." Hondo said smiling as he walked up to her. Ahsoka and Hondo where about the same height now "And what's that?" she asked as he chuckled scratching his chin "Oh I think you know, about the man who leads the Militia, trained in the jedi arts and carries a black lightsaber." Hondo said leaning in. "You sure it's wise my dear, keeping this little secret from both of them." Hondo asked looking her dead in the eye. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my son." Hondo lightly laughed as he walked off "And in your quest to protect him, who will be destroyed the mother… the father… or the son?"

"This doesn't concern you Hondo." Ahsoka spat back at him as he left "True my dear, who am I to come between family… you've already done it."

Ahsoka watched the pirate walk off before she returned inside the hanger, as she approached the Ghost she saw Kanan waiting for him "We need to talk." He said to her "Can it wait?" Ahsoka asked him as she walked past him into the ship.

"I'm sorry but no…." Kanan said getting Ahsokas attention.

LOTHAL

Seven minutes away by hyperspace from Garel, Rhan had returned to his office inside Capital City and was looking out the window hands behind his back like Count Dooku once did. The door to his office opened and Severus walked in, "Shadow." He said saluting him. "Did you succeed?" Rhan asked him, "Yes, Colonel Gento has stayed behind to assist the Garel Militia, my men and I stole a ship before returning." Rhan nodded in approval "Well done indeed Severus." Rhan turned around and walked out from behind his desk hands behind his back. Severus reached into his coat and pulled out the mysterious box. "We received this from a man named Cypher, he had message for you." Rhans hooded head shot toward Severus "Cypher… now that's a name I hadn't hope to hear ever again."

Rhan was looking at the floor before looking back up "The message?" Severus nodded "He said, when the time comes, the debt would be repaid." Rhan approached Severus hand out using the force to take the box from Severus and into his own hands. "It shall be, but first… Do you know how the Jedi endured for so long?" Rhan asked Severus.

The young Lt. Col shook his head "The Jedi, believed themselves eternal, same as the Sith they would go so far as to commit their very essence into holocrons so their knowledge and wisdom would last for centuries." Rhan said opening up the box and taking the device out "Is that what this is…. A holocron?" Severus asked.

Rhan shook his head "No, wisdom and knowledge did not make the Sith and Jedi." Rhan said looking at the device. It was a small device, wit ha tiny screen, a tube holder for analyzing liquids "It was those who were Sith and Jedi.". Rhan looked over Severus who still had some dried blood on his lip from Kanans blows. Rhan lifted his other hand and the dried blood came off of Severus's face with the force. Rhan pushed the dried blood into the devices receptor and the machine instantly came to life as the screen lit up. "9,000 very good." Rhan said to Severus as he showed him the device. "9,000 what?" Severus asked seeing the machine examine his blood "Midichlorians Lt. Col, from which all life is possible, this device isolates and counts them in the blood, it's how the jedi discovered newborns who could become jedi." Rhan said putting the device down on the desk. Severus's eyes got wide "Am I to be trained in the ways of the jedi than, is that what we did in the fields…. Because I felt it today, I felt the force."

Rhan shook his head "No, the Jedi took these children as infants, and Sith would seduce those strong in the force to do their bidding… I will do neither." Rhan said "You must choose." Rhan offered.

"If you accept my offer, I will train you in all that I have learned, my knowledge shall be yours and with it you will become whatever you choose to be." Rhan said to the Lt. Col "And if I should not?" Severus asked "Then you may return to your post under the Colonel." Severus took a moment to think on it. "I understand if wish to think on it my friend." Rhan said walking toward him and wrapping his arm around him. "It is not an easy deci-" "No." Severus said quickly breaking away. "I chose to join the Militia after they liberated us, and I'll always regret not joining sooner." Severus said to Rhan. He took a step back and got down on his knees "Teach me… Master." Rhan looked down at him. "Get up." Rhan said, Severus did so "A jedi would ask you to bow to greater knowledge, a Sith would order you to kneel to power... I ask that you stand and follow, my apprentice."


	7. Purpose

GAREL

"How do we even know if these people are real Militia?" one of the Garel militants said. Colonel Gento and some of his men where standing in the middle of a large room filled with Garelians all like Lothal varying in human and alien species. They were deep underground one of the cities inside what looked like a sewage crosswalk. The floors where all metal bars with water rushing under them and had four entrances. The entrances had guards at each holding old blasters and some not even weapons. The interior was domed shaped with a few extra steps around for the garel militia to sit. Gentos men stood in the center in their brown coats while the Garelians they all had on black arm bands while Gento and his men wore their uniforms. "Your concerns are valid soldier." Gento said approaching the Garelian who had called him out. It was a human man with long black hair wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a grey center and yellow pants. "But rest assured my men and I are THE Militia." He said walking up to him and looking him in the eye. "And if this is the Garel Militia I am sorely disappointed."

"So far, you have over a hundred members." Gento said, "All of Lothal stands behind us, our army is now tripled in size of man power, our fleet grows everyday thank to the combination of Imperial factories with our droid workforce." Gento said to the Garel Militia who murmured among themselves. The garelian soldier who had called them out grabbed one of the Garel milita's blasters "Grrrr this is garbage, for all we know you're an Imperial sp-" Gento saw him grab the blaster and in a flurry of motion rushed him thowing his robotic arm's elbow into his gut disarming him and pointing the blaster at him. All the Garel militants tore out any hidden blasters or knives they had and the Militia who had come with Gento did the same.

Gento looked down the sights "If I was an Imperial you'd already be dead." He said down to the man who was frozen looking down the barrel of a blaster "Enough!" someone called from the darkness.

All heads looked to see a middle aged man with black graying hair that was cropped short, he had a soft mustache on his upper lip and wore a dark green shirt with brown pants that had overalls. An eyepatch covered his left eye and he was holding a blaster similar to the one Gento had taken. It was a small gun, made from scrap metal, it was about 30 inches long with a an almost 8 inch barrel, the rather skinny with a long magazine sticking out the side. "He's right, if they where Imperials they'd already be dead." The man said as Gento stood up and the man who called him out retreated back to the safety of his own.

Gento looked the man up and down "You in charge?" Gento asked "Looks that way kid." The man said, "I am Colonel Gento Ironblood of the 3rd Army, I've sent here with orders help you get things in order."

"My names Creed, Shay Creed" The leader of the garel militia didn't seem ready to stand at attention "In order for what." Gento lifted his arm holding out the rifle for someone to take, the leader gestured for someone to take it and they did as the Colonel took out a small holodevice. "When we took the Imperial Center the Imperals tried to wipe their data files but we're able to recover this."

The underground hideout lift up with a large hologram of a screen showing the entire Lothal System and many other outer rim systems "The Empire had years long plans for Lothal, and every single system and world in the outer rim." Gento said as the image changed to show Imperial schematics for bigger walkers and weapons, "If the other Outer Rim worlds don't start coming together under one banner we'll never stand a chance against the Empire, and none of us will ever be free." Gento said earning him more whispering among the Garel militants. "What do you say."

LOTHAL

Rhan was sitting in his office with Severus standing behind him, while in front was Major Freeq and the chief engineer Alest along with Doc. Freeq had activated the rooms holo device showing the world of Lothal, as well as a list of numbers for different things. "As you can see sir, the training our army is nearly complete, we've begun separating the battalions into the armies, and soon I think we will need to create a 4th Army sir." Freeq said as Rhan was sitting hand clapsed together. "Why a fourth?" Rhan asked.

"Well, General Grevious has requested more droid forces, considering he commanded the Droid Army during the Clone Wars, and his combat affectivness we could usher in a separate Army, reserves for now." Freeq said holding up a clipboard as he explained "No." Rhan said "Droids are effective, but they are not an army, tell the General his request has been denied, have him come see me later." Rhan said as he looked over at Alest "Our Grizzly Tanks and new gunships are in mass production right now, and we've equipped the with our new shotguns and footsoldiers with a new grenade launcher, now I think it's time we look to the stars." She said as the hologram of the planet changed to show TIE fighters, "I've looking at some of the schematics from the Separatist achives, and after a few moderations, I've begun work star fighter for fleet." She said as it showed various schematics.

Rhan scratched his chin "Very well, it's time we had our Star Fighter, the TIE is a symbol of the Empire and we not them." Rhan said as Alest smiled "You won't regret it sir, and since we are on the topic of new weapons, I have something to show you sir, a special project of my own design and-" Rhan held up his hand "I'm sure it's all very interesting Alest, I will come and see your work later today."

Turning his attention to the Arkannian "Doctor? Do you have what I ask." Rhan asked him the white coated Doc walked up to him "I do sir." He said holding out a datapad "The blood samples here on the manifest are waiting in the hanger." Rhan took the manifest looking over at it "Good, the Imperial Army is all human, making them more effective when it comes to treating wounded, we are an army of… diversity and so is Lothal. Rhan said standing up "Major Freeq." Rhan said and the Chiss stood ready "Shadow."

"Take head count of our army by species, when the time comes we need to be prepared with loss of blood." Rhan looked back at Doc "Have your hospitals began giving credits for blood donations." Rhan said to Doc who nodded happily "Thank you sir, the hospitals have been very-" "That's enough." Rhan said stopping him "That's all for now." The Militia leaders where heading out as Rhan looked back at Severus. "The blood is not for our men." Rhan said to Severs "It is for this." Rhan held out the midichlorian counting machine "This will allow us to find others with power like yours." Rhan said making it hover in his palm. "Always remember Severus, no body ever does something kind without expecting something in return, be it money, influence, or even a lesson learned." Rhan said as he put the counter on the.

Severus nodded "Yes Master-" "Mentor…" Rhan said interrupting him "I hold no control over you Severus, I give you but the tools you must crave your own path." Rhan said also "Now come" Rhan said sitting down on the floor on his knees Severus did the same "Remember my student, you cannot tell anyone what we do here."

GAREL

GHOST

Far from Lothal two more force sensitive boys where training, both Ezra and Jericho where in the bowls of the Ghost being trained by Kanan and Ahsoka "Focus, let the force flow through you." Ahsoka said to both boys who where on their hands lifting their whole bodies over their heads "Easier… said than done." Ezra whispered to Jericho who snickered "You're telling me." He agreed as up above Zeb and Hera where watching "I like it better when they fight, more interesting." Zeb said to Hera "I think you're the only one besides Chopper who does, where are Mina and Sabine?" she asked.

"I think their outside." Zeb said as he watched the two jedi padawans train.

Outside on the haul of the ship, Sabine and Mina where shooting wamp rats with her sniper blaster, Mina fired and took on out from about thirty yards away, without using the scope "Nice, whats the farthest you'd ever shot?" Sabine asked Mina shrugged as she handed Sabine her sniper "Hard to say, I was moving pretty fast." Sabine smiled "Must have been nice, heading out from one sector to the other." She said as she tried to shoot one but missed.

"Sometimes, but to be honest I miss Onderon, and… I miss my family." Mina said holding herself "My mom died, when the Empire first came to Onderon, my uncle Saul had me sent to Ahsoka after it happened, I don't even know if my father is alive." Sabine handed her back the reddish sniper rifle "What about you?" Sabine sat down and Mina joined her "It's… a bit more complicated, my mother remarried to another man, an Imperial officer actually, kinda why I decided to Join the imperial academy…. He died before I left and my mother…. Even more complicated." Sabine sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest "I figured anyone who could win the trust of my mother had to be a great warrior, and I figured the Stormtroopers had to have the same honor as us… my stepfather he never spoke of why he joined, guess it's why he also…" Mina reached out and put her hand on the Mandolorian girls shoulder.

"It's okay… you don't have to tell me." Mina said "Most of the men and women in the Rebellion are here because of our pasts, and I think most stay because we want a better future." Mina added looking at her Sniper rifle, "Before I was born, I was told my mother was the best sharp shooter on Onderon, I hope I can be the best in the galaxy." Sabine chuckled "Might want to asks the boys force for help." Mina let out a hardy laugh too "Yeah that be good, hey where's Rex?" Sabine asked "Ahsoka sent him on mission." Mina explained.

Far away from the freighter on top of a large building, underneath a blanket was a Militia scout, one of the ones Gento had brought with looking through his own E-6s sniper rifle, "Orn was right, same Rebels, I got two in my sights want me to take them out?" the scout asked underneath his hood "Negative… return to base, Gento out." The sniper packed up his gear and moved to the edge of the building. He hid his sniper under his camoflauge cloak and leapt off it grabbing onto a drainage pipe before sliding down on to a dumpster. He headed to a manhole and opened it before sliding in. Out from the shadows in his own cloak, stood Captain Rex.

Deep below on the other side of the planet, Gento was standing inside the Garel militia base. He and his men were waiting for the Garel militias decision, finally their Creed approached them "We've decided to give you a chance to prove yourself." Creed said as held up his blaster "Our blasters work but they aren't as good as factory made, we need real weapons." Creed said looking down the sites. "Imperial weapons." Gento cocked a brow "We can smuggle you weapons in a matter of days, blasters, rocket launchers, tanks." Creed shook his head "We don't want those, call it a test of faith if you really are Militia then you'll have no problem raiding the imperial arms shipment coming in tonight." Creed said making some of the garel militants snicker. Gento smiled

"Just be sure to cover your ears." Gento said heading to the exit "For what?" Creed asked "For the explosion."

LOTHAL

General Grevious walked into Rhans office, barely fitting through the door "What do you want?" Grevious asked Rhan in his deep mechanical voice, Rhan was standing behind his desk looking out the window "Many things General, I want my mother father back, my sister, I want my woman…. But I want revenge most of all." Rhan turned around looking at Grievous "So do the men." Rhan said walking around the table "As do I." Grievous growled "Then you will have no problem having the soldiers serve under you."

The cyborg general shook his metal encased head "They are not as efficient as droids." Grievous said "My battle plans in the Clone War were always perfect and-" "And where always leaked information from the Chancellor who had access to all military files." Grievous saw Rhan pull out a holo device "I've been looking at your work." Rhan pulled p a holographic file showing a list of military plans/operations and maneuvers "These plans will serve us well, but need the warrior now." Rhan said "You will be given command of both the First and Second Army, second only to me and these armies will be filled with both droid AND organic." Rhan pointed out putting the list away. "Droids know no fear, droids, know no defeat, they are better soldiers for large scale operations." Rhan heard Grievous argue.

"Armies are made people Grievous, that is why the Clone Wars was wrong, replicated machines and clones, not people." Rhan explained to him "Every soldiers in our army is made of people who seek a cause none of the Republic or the Separatists could ever hope." Grievous walked up to Rhan and looked out the window at the city below, "Men follow men, not machines, understand General." Rhan said standing next to him "As you command."

"You have a machine body General, but you are not a machine." Rhan said before the General turned to leave, the droid general stopped at the door "We are what are enemies make us."

Rhan looked down slightly "Than make them fear you."

Elsewhere on Garel, Severus walked into a part of Capital city towards a cantina with the sign that read _Soldiers Saloon_ , as he drew near he saw Butch standing guard outside. "Hey there Lt. Col." The droid said one leg leaned on the entrance two arms crossed. "Where you been?" the droid asked, "Speaking with the Shadow" side it where dozens of dozens of Militia patrons all serving drinks to the soldiers inside it currently where members of the Third Army as Severus approached a table occupied by Reaver, Kaiera, and Yonsel where sitting around a table. "Severus, come on we saved you a seat." Reaver said as he sat down with them.

Kaiera handed him a drink and he took a sip "So word is your working with the Shadow now." Yonsel said "Yeah, especially after that stunt I heard you pulled with the tankers." Reaver said downing his drink and taking a bottle off waitress tray. "Life or death, I'll take that stunt." Severus said as the waitress walked over to a table with other soldiers. When they saw one of their bottles had been taken the waitress pointed over to the 3rd army members, "Amen to that." Kaiera said raising a glass.

"Man, I can't wait till we see some action again, real action against Imperials." Reaver said putting his blaster on the table "Those slaves are still gripping from what I've heard, least that Mirallian joined up, heard she's raced through the training." Reaver said drinking from his stolen drink. "What are you saying?" Severus asked, when someone said "Hey, mop head?" Reaver looked over his shoulder to see at least the table the waitress had gone to standing over him. "You owe me a drink." The lead man said, Reaver smirked "If I had a face like that I'd say the galaxy owes you a lot more." Reaver said leaning back in his seat. The soldier grabbed Reaver by the shoulder "I said you-" Reaver grabbed his blaster off the table and shoved it right into the mans face "Say what lad before I make a hole so deep in your head it's a black hole?" Reaver asked his barrel right in his face, all the soldiers drew their blasters and so did the 3rd army table. Severus jumped up onto the table "Stand down soldiers!" he barked at them. Nobody moved as they looked at Severus.

When the soldier who had Reavers revolver in his face, saw Severus symbol of rank, he held his hand up making his own men lower their blasters. "All of you, get out before I court martial you." Severus ordered getting off the table. Reaver lowered his blaster reholstering it as the drunken soldiers headed out.

Everyone put their blasters away, "Nice save Severus." Yonsel said as they sat back down, "Won't be that easy next time." He added "Why you say that?" Severus asked the Vulcans captain. "Men are restless… like Reaver said, we need missions, if we don't what's the point of training." Yonsel explained to the young Lt. Col.

GAREL

Gento and his men where standing outside a large Imperial dock, it had guards everywhere and he and two of his men where on top of a building with Creed who was overlooking the imperial defenses, it was a standard garrison with four walls on each side, a set of TIE fighters lining the landing fields with Imperials on the walls guarding every side, spotlights kept an eyeful watch on the area. "Here it comes." Creed said pointing to an imperial freighter bringing in the weapons. "Meet us at this location when you've got them, just incase you really are Militia and not imperials." Creed said handing him a data drive. Gento looked at it as the Garel militia leader headed off climbing down the leader they had used to get on top of the building. "Masks on." Gento said to his two men who did so, he held up his communicator attached to his mechanical arm "You there Wolf Three?" Gento asked far away from them on top of a large tower was the same Militia scout from earlier, he had repositioned himself near them. "Yes sir." He said back looking down the scope under his cloak.

"Good." Gento said pulling his white hood up, he looked at his squad "Wolf Two, with me, Wolf Four you got Alest new present, when I give the signal use it." the Heavy Militia foot soldier smiled as he held up a heavy weapon smiling under his mask. Wolf Two had on a metal shoulder pad over hi right arm, with two knives on his back. While Horn had an extra set of padding around his torso with grenades strapped on a bandolier around his chest and waist "Oh yes sir, with pleasure." He held up the weapon "You know how to use a grenade launcher?" Wolf Two asked him as Horn held the weapon up.

It was a little shorter than a the E-7s the milita used and the butt of it was bent slightly, it had two grips one behind the main drum with a sight on top, a short barrel was on end with the second grip "EB-1, man the Commander is a lucky man." Horn said looking down the sights "EB?" Wolf Two asked "Extra Boom" Wolf Four said chuckling as Gento looked through his binoculars. "Quite, the operation begins, we use call signs now." Gento said under his mask "Roger, Roger… Wolf One." Gento/Wolf One, looked up at a tower where an Imperial Sniper was placed. "Wolf 3, take out the snipers on my mark." Gento said heading to the edge of the building strapping his E-7 across his back. Wolf Two followed him and they slid down the ladder. Moving around the corner of the building they waited till the spot light used by the imps was out of their way, he gripped his blaster along with the second wolf. "Move." Gento ordered gesturing with his finger. They ran across the street to the wall where they pressed themselves against the wall. Under his gas mask Gento signaled Wolf 3 who looked down his scopes. He fired a single shot taking out the imperial tower sniper. Wolf Two put both his hands together letting his rifle dangled on its strap so Gento could get a boost.

Before he did Gento spoke into his comms one more time "Wolf Four, make it rain." Wolf Three got out from behind cover and held up his grenade launcher and squeezed the trigger three projectiles flew out from the barrel over the Imperial wall and into three of the TIE fighters making them explode. Gento ran towards Wolf Two and he leapt up onto the wall running up it and grabbing the ledge he climbed up and landed across from a Stormtrooper got down on one knee and opened fire. Wolf Two got back a few feet before running toward the wall leaping onto it using his momentum to run up. Gento through his metal arm over the side and grasped the other soldiers hand and yanked him up. "Wolf Three engage." Gento ordered and the sniper went to work picking off the Imperial one by one.

Gento looked over to the freighter and patted Wolf Two on the shoulder who nodded as they advanced. Gento in front with Wolf Two behind him as they fired on the Imperials. "Contact left." Wolf Two said taking one Imperial out as three ran at them firing away. Gento spun over and took out another as Wolf Three took out the last. Back across the street Wolf Four was empting the grenade launcher on the Imperial TIE fighters. Down below Gento and Wolf Two where pinned down behind some crates by Imperials also behind cover between them and the freighter. "Wolf Two what are you doing up there?" Gento asked. Far on the two looked down over the edge to see some Stormtroopers looking up at him. "Blast, Wolf One, I've been compromised, relocating." The sniper replied, "Negative Wolf Two, withdraw we'll pick you up at the rendezvous." Gento ordered and his soldier followed.

Turning to Wolf Two, "You got those poppers?" Wolf Two reached behind his back and pulled out two ion grenades, "Let's get dirty." He said tossing them over cover and toward the Imperials. They exploded in a field of electricity disabling their weapons and helmets. The Imperials where electrified instantly and both Militia soldiers ran over to them. Gento slid across the crates the Imperials where using cover and kicked on square in the chest so hard it knocked his helmet off. Gento grabbed the helmet when he landed, and smashed it into one of the other Imperials heads, then swinging his metal arms hand into the Imperials helmet. Crushing the helmet inwards and the Stormtroopers skull. He went at another one, grabbing the Imperials wrist throwing his arm over his shoulder smashing him into the ground. He drove his metal hand into the Imperials throat crushing his wind pipe. Next to him Wolf Two had drawn both his knives and was making mincemeat of the Imperials. He stabbed one before slicing his throat with both blade at once. He through one of his knives right at one across from him hitting him in the face.

On top of the building next to the garrison, Wolf Three had finished with the TIEs "Wolf One, this is Three I'm done with the TIEs, coming to join you now."

The other two wolves looked around the Imperial garrison, "Area secure, Wolf Two, proceed to the freighter kill anyone on board." Gento ordered taking out his blaster pistol and handing it to Wolf Two who nodded. He ran toward the freighter holding his blaster pistol under his arm other arm his knife on top in a tactical position.

Gento headed toward the loading ramp and saw Wolf Three run up to him, "Good job Wolf Three, care to do the honors?" Gento asked reaching behind his coat. He pulled out a small baton like object about a foot long. It had two spiked tips. As Wolf Three took it the noticed one of the Imperial still alive crawling away. Wolf Three glanced back at Gento who nodded "Make it quick." Wolf Three headed over to the Imperial who was still bleeding form his wounds. "W-wait…" the Imperial soldier begged. The militia soldier pressed a button on the baton and it elongated out from both ends. Wolf Three didn't even hesitate driving it through the Imperial Soldiers heart and as it pierced the ground the top opened up on both sides and a black standard with the Militia pillars iIi appeared. "Wait for me in hell…" the militia heavy said pulling his mask down to spit on the Imperials corpse.

The militia soldier entered into the freighter as it started to lift off and fly away with the stolen weapons. Gento was waiting inside as Wolf Three joined him. They headed up onto the bridge where the Wolf Two was inside getting the ship ready. "Let's go, Wolf Four we're coming to pick you up." Gento said as the ship lifted up carrying the weapons and the Militia away.

Watching from afar like the Militia sniper, under a hood was Captain Rex, he watched as the Imperial garrison, which had been practically destroyed. He looked over the dead Imperials and walked up to one still breathing but barely, he had a large piece of shrapnel pierced through his armor, blood seeping out of his wounds. Rex approached him and knelt down the Stormtrooper reached out for Rex and he took his hand. Rex felt him squeeze his hand the old trooper feeling the life of the young trooper fade away till he was no more. Rex looked over at the Militias flag standing there and all the chaos it signaled was coming.

ELSEWHERE

The Imperial cargo ship flew across the barren gorges of Garel, on the bridge Gento pointed to a small opening, "There, that's the location Creed gave me." Gento said. The ship flew over the gorge and landed in it where under the edge of a large cave Creed and some of the Garel Militia holding their makeshift blasters. When the shuttle landed the ramp lowered. He and the Wolves walked out of the ship, with Gento holding an E-11. Creed and the same militant who had doubted them at first, Gento tossed the blaster to Creed who caught it. "Theirs two hundred more in the crates, along with rocket launchers." The Colonel locked eyes with Creed who smirked. "Not bad kid." He said handing the weapon to one of his subordinates, Gento watched as some more of the Garel militia came out of the cave to remove the crates and weapons. He extended his hand and Gento grasped it with his metal hand "We're with you." Gento nodded "Good... we've got work to do."

GHOST

Rex walked back into the Ghost's hanger, as the sun set on Garel where he saw Sabine and Mina painting one of the stormtooper helmets Rex used for target practice with Ezra "What do you think?" Sabine asked as she tossed it to Rex who caught it. The white metal had been painted over with green and grey paint to resemble some sort of shark like creature. "Not bad Sabine, you two should open a shop." Mina held up a hand for a high five which Sabine slapped. "I know." she said spinning her spray gun on her hand. "Where's everyone?" he asked.

"Ezra and Jericho are passed out, Kanan and Ahsoka were pretty busy today." Mina pointed out, "The rest headed into town to pick up some supplies." Sabine said as Rex saw Kanan and Ahsoka speaking inside the Ghost. "Rex… you okay?" Ahsoka asked seeing his face, still holding some emotion from when the Stormtrooper died. "Ugh no…. I have the report." He said boarding the Ghost and handing her a data file. "Good, Hera and Zeb reported that their was a ship stolen from an Imperial garrison earlier today." Kanan said arms crossed. "Yeah… something like that."

Later, Rex was sitting in front of the Ghosts lounge room table watching the holorecording of the Militia soldiers fighting Imperials. Rex focused on one who was taking on three with nothing but his bare hands. Kanan walked in rubbing his eyes "You still awake?" Kanan asked as he walked over to the fridge to get something to drink. Rex smirked "Aaah I'll sleep when I'm dead." Rex said as Kanan looked at the recording "What are you watching?" He asked the old clone paused it at a moment when one of the Militia soldiers had drove his dagger into a stormtroopers helmets eye hole from behind and shooting another Imperial. "Some imperial recordings we intercepting the Militia are already moving on Garel." He said as Kanan sat down across from him. "We'll need to analyze it, see what there up too." Kanan said.

"No need, this isn't a mission this... this is a statement." Rex said as he played the recording over showing the Jedi the soldiers attack "They stole the ship, but they aren't after weapons, or supplies they have all that." Rex pointed out "So what, it's like you said there a bunch of thugs?" Kanan reminded the old clone "I did... but now I'm beginning to believe I'm wrong." Rex said as a Gento's holographic self showed him snapping an Imperial officers neck." Kanan sighed "We can't spend our time worrying about the Empire and the Militia, we'll meet that challenge when we come to it and come out on top like we always do in the end." Rex shot Kanan a glare "Are we even watching the same recording?" He barked as Kanan woke up "I mean for stars sake look at them Kanan, look at the precision, their speed, their savagery." Rex nearly yelled "You know what I see now, I see the power of belief, they believe in what their doing." Kanan heard Rex say to him "Your friend... this Shadow, their buying what he's selling by the freight load, and if this is just one squad, imagine what his entire army could do once their unleashed." Rex said as Kanan looked at the hologram.

Rex was silent for a long time "As clones… we we're all raised on Kamino, my brothers and I where all taught that what we were doing was right, that the Republic was worth fighting for. It gave us life, a home, and a purpose…." He said to the cowboy Jedi "Looking back on it now, we never really asked the people of the Republic if they even wanted the war, or even if they wanted us."

Kanan leaned on the table "What are you getting at?" Rex rubbed his bald head "Lothal, the Militia when I look at them, all I see is the hatred from the aftermath of the Clone Wars given form, given…" "Purpose." Kanan said making Rex look at the recording that had reached the end showing Wolf Three stab the stormtrooper through the chest with the flag.

"How long till you think they make their move?" Kanan asked "Not long… not long." Rex replied.


	8. Fallen Feathers

**This takes place after the episode "Wings of the Master"**

GAREL

On board an Imperial Star Destroyer, Admiral Konstantine was standing in front of a hologram of Darth Vader, on the bridge "We have added additional troops to Garel Lord Vader, as you ordered." Konstantine said to the hologram, "And the riot troopers?" Vader asked "A full regiment in every settlement mylord." The Admiral said, "Continue to tighten the grip around Garel, the Emperor will not tolerate another world falling to these insurgents." Vader said "I give you my word Lord Vader, the Militia will never take this planet." Konstantine said as the door to the bridge opened and the Shadowguard, Petro appeared "Your word Admiral and your life." Vaders hologram disappeared and Konstantine looked warly at the Shadowguard who stood their his blood red visor glowing menacingly at him.

Konstantine moved over to a monitor where he saw a officer taking some codes "Freighter 1258, you are not scheduled to enter this sector, identify your cargo?"

"Weapons, and medical supplies- we just barely made it out of a Militia ambush, sending codes." The freighter said "Another one- Admiral?" the navel officer asked seeing Konstantine "Where is that shuttle going officer?" he asked.

The navel officer replied with "Just came in apparently sir, escaped a Militia ambush."

"Do they have a clearance code?" Konstantine asked, "It's an older code sir but it checks up, I was about to delete them?" the officer said. Konstantine looked at the screen and the code "Shall I signal them to maintain course?"

"No, allow them through, we have enough problems as is with Lord Vader and his pet breathing down my neck."

LOTHAL

CAPITAL CITY

Marching through the streets of Capital City was a Militia parade in full march battalions marching behind tanks and walkers as Lothal's civilians actually cheered for the parade? Instead of the Imperial anthem a different song was sounding, loud percussion instruments had replaced the string with heavy drums, and a chant along with it. In front of each battalion marched at the corner holding black standards as the military marched with boasters over the shoulder at the end of the parade in front of the Militia Center stood Rhan, Captain Severus, General Grievous and Chief Engineer Alest. "Who wrote this composition?" Rhan asked as Freeq leaned up next to him "It was last minute sir, we are working on a suitable replacement." Freeq said as he brushed him off "It will do, Chief Engineer... are we prepared?" Rhan asked.

Alert turned her black haired head confidently "Yes sir." She replied as she looked back at the doors "Wish Gento could have been here." Freeq whispered to Alest "He's busy on Garel, and you'll be busy tonight." She said kissing him on the cheek as the parade came to a close. Rhan looked at Alest who got up she walked to a control panel. Rhan got up next and approached the podium and held up both hands to silence the audience and after a bit the crowd of civilians settled down "It wasn't long ago that we all stood here, and the Empire marched in the streets presenting a weapon that would be used to oppress and force submission." Rhan said to the crowd as the door behind them opened "Long ago the droid army that we use today relied on Vulture droids, scavengers who picked apart systems, but today we celebrate Lothal's first official star fighter."

A ship began to be wheeled out on a hover cart "One that will defend her freedom, and instead of scavenge it will hunt... I give you the Hawk-Wing!"

Rolling out of the Militia center was an advanced star fighter it was 10.6 meters long front to back, with a unique shape to it. The center had a large main body with a cockpit ontop of an opening for an engine, it had a pointed edge on the cockpit with a curved down tip. Two more turbines where under it with two elongated wings pointed out front with two smaller ones on the back with a long fun reaching up. It had dark almost bluish metal with a red glowing lines on the front and reaching back around the cockpit to the fin that had five engines on the back.

"Piloted by one of our very own Blackguard One, Kaiera Rose, will demonstrate." Rhan said as the Hawk-Wing came to life, its engines and turbines started to burn. The cockpit had two handle controls with multiple controls in the center of the dashboard was a small screen with a red light "This is Blackguard One ready for launch." Kaiera said under her helmet inside her blue and pale white pilot suit, the dashboards red light started to beep like an Astro droid "Alright buddy let's give them a show." She said to the droid copilot who beeped happily before the ship started to lift off. The wings shifted folding back with the back two wings doing the same thing so they where now perpendicular to the cockpit. "Impressive." Rhan said outside as the Militia leaders watched it lift off. The crowd cheered as the engines lit up and it shot out of the center like an opt of lighting as it flew off into the sky just as it broke out of the city, Kaiera pressed a throttle to full and the ship broke the sound barrier in less than two seconds shaking the whole city "Most impressive." Rhan said as it flew around.

"Blackguard one how is it up there?" Severus asked "Lt. Col. Orn, I'd like to report all systems are fully AWESOME!" She said like a schoolgirl with a knew toy. Severus was at first annoyed by her joking but smirked, "Good to hear." Severus said as he felt Rhans eyes on him. He walked up to him and Rhan kept slowly clapping as the H-Wing flew over the city joined by two more Hawks flying right next to it in a Flying V formation. "Any word on Garel?" Rhan asked him "Yes sir, the 'shipment' has arrived, I put my best men on it." Rhan nodded "Good, that should cheer up the Colonel."

GAREL

It was night, and an Imperial freighter was landing on the outskirts of Garel city, inside the same gorge that Gento had delivered weapons to the Garel Militi. As the ramp lowered, Captain Yonsel, walked out with Reaver, and Butch behind him. Walking up to great them was Wolf Two with two of the Garel militia who where now dressed more like the Militia infantry. "Captain, good to see you." Wolf Two said as the loading ramp at the back of the ship hit the ground and walking out of it was about a full battalion of Militia foot soldiers and droids. "About time we got some real soldiers here." Wolf Two said seeing the Militia forces being smuggled onto Garel. "Doubt we'll be able to get more, the Imperial blockade up their added three more corvettes." Yonsel said as Wolf Two ushered them to follow "I hear you, securities stepped up ten fold since we let the Empire know we we're here." Wolf Two lead the Vulcan crew into the canyon gorge with their men following. "The Garellian use these caves to get in and out of the cities." He said as they headed to a small cave guarded by two militants.

As the reinforcements marched in Wolf Two kept talking, while Reaver and Yonsel covered their noses to a stench. "Lucky for us Garel and Lothal had the same architect, the sewers lead all the way out here." He said as Reaver added "Explains the stench." The raider coughed as Wolf Two snickered "You get use to the smell."

They headed through the caves, which was lined by multiple lights drilled into the walls with wiring to keep them lit. With various other network caves branching out. "Here we are." Wolf Two said as they came to a giant underground cavern. It was filled wit sewage coming out three gigantic pipes like a waterfall. The headed over to the pipes and crawled inside heading all the way to the main sewer city. After awhile they arrived in the Garel Militia command center in the sewers, Gento and Creed where looking at the map on a table while Militia and Garelian moved about the sewers. "This is where the drop ships refuel, and these are the barracks for the Garrison." Creed said pointing to multiple locations a Garel City map "There spread around the city into each district, one battalion for each."

Gento scratched is chin with hi metal hand "Similar to the Captial in Lothal, if we hope to take Garel we'll need the Capital first, settlments second." Creed nodded in agreement, as Wolf Two walked up to Gento and whispered. Gento looked back and saw the Vulcan Captain and the other two Militants. "Captain Reaver, Yonsel good to see you." He said walking up to the two young men who saluted and Gento did the same. "Shame we couldn't be there for the ceremony sir." Yonsel said hands behind his back. Gento patted the navel officer on the arm, his blue and white coat a sign of his corp. "We'll see those birds soon enough sailor."

"Make your selves at home." The Colonel said, he said heading back to the table, "This is Commander Creed, head of the Garel Chapter." He said introducing them to Creed who gave a friendly nod "When are you all do back?"

Reaver replied with "When ya don't kneed us more Colonel, partially sir, I'm hoping that's not for a long time." Gento smiled "Good, cause you won't." he said taking out a holo device and sliding it to the center of the table "Just got word that another group of Rebels broke through a blockade with a new advanced blockade buster fighter." Gento said as a holographic recording appeared showing a B-Wing fighter shaped like a cross take out a Imperial war ship with one massive laser blast. "Because of this security has stepped up again here on Garel." Gento said "Where do we come in?" Butch computed "Soon." Gento said

GHOST

The modifed freighter known as the Ghost flew down into Garel city just as the sun began to rise, it sat down in it's hidden hanger with a few other ships, after another successful mission. "Hera that flying was amazing." Ezra said as the ramp lowered and the crew walked out. Hera, Ezra and Kanan where walking out with Zeb and Sabine behind them. "Don't thank me, thank that B-wing we got." Hera said as they walked out they where greeted by Ahsoka and Mina. "Captain Syndulla, congratulations on the promotion, to Phoenix Leader." Ahsoka said smiling as Heras green face turned a few shades deeper at all the praise. Mina looked around the Ghost "Where's Jericho?" she asked.

"He flew back with the Liberator, he did very well Ahsoka, even after we lost Phoenix Leader." Hera said to the boy's mother "I have no doubt, but we have bigger problems."

Elsewhere on Garel, in a neighboring Hanger, Jericho climbed out of his very own A-wing, it was dark blue instead of red or green, he had a dark black pilots helmet on. As he set down next to another rebel blockade runner he took off his helmet, his long brown hair was still up in a short top knot, with a little bit of brown hair flowing down the back of his head and sighed. "… Sorry Matt." He climbed out of his A-wing and was greeted by his astro droid Sev, who beeped out a question.

"We got the supplies to the people… but we lost Phoenix Leader." Sev beeped out at Jericho who glared at the droid, he ignored it and noticed three of the other Phoenix Members, Jericho walked over to them who were all quiet. Among them was Dicer who looked at the boy under her helmet "I'm… I'm sorry." Jericho said "Don't be." Dicer said looking at the other two survivors "Matt was a good man, he died for a good cause." Dicer said referring to Phoenix Leader who had just passed. "We should have never have gone in there." Jericho said tossing his helmet away. "The people would have died." Dicer said, "Well ours died, just so more people could-" Sev suddenly beeped at Jericho "What?" Jericho asked, "Now?" he asked, Sev computed out more aggressively to the boy, "Ok fine, tell her I'm on my way."

Back inside the Ghost, Jericho walked into the ships haul where the Ghost Crew was standing. "Jericho, Hera's been promoted to Phoenix Leader." Ezra said seeing his friend "What?" Jericho said shocked looking at Hera than at Ahsoka, who didn't say a word "She's flown with us for three missions, what about Dicer, or Bill?" he asked listing off the pilots. "It was Hera who thought to use the B-wing, and was endorsed by Sato." Ahsoka said stepping forward.

Jericho gave her a snide look before looking away, "Now, our spies in the Militia have found something." Ahsoka said taking out a small holodevice, "We have spies in the Militia?" Zeb asked "Only a few, but they found something big." She said turning on the device to show the H-wing, "Whoa?" Sabine said seeing it "The Militia have a new fighter like us." She said seeing it.

"I'm slightly jealous…" Hera said looking at the sleek design, "What's this have to do with us?" Jericho asked, holding up his hands "We kneed to be aware of what's going on, it's part of being-" "You know what forget I said anything." Jericho said walking down the ramp of the hanger, where Sev followed him "Stay." Jericho ordered the droid "Jericho, get back here." Ahsoka barked, but the boy didn't listen leaving an awkward feeling in the air of the Ghost.

LOTHAL

Rhan sighed falling back in his chair leaning up against it, "Alright… what's next?" Rhan asked, "We've began distributing the H-wing to the fleet all afternoon, as well as full regiments of Grizzly Tanks, and as per your request Lt. Col. Sargent Mann and her crew are now personally under your command." Freeq said to Severus who was standing behind Rhan. The rest of the Militia command, including a holographic version of General Grievous standing in the corner as Freeq spoke. "Thank you Freeq, Alest, you may go." Freeq saluted and left the room "General, how's the army?" Rhan asked him.

"Restless…" Grievous said "Your army is equipped, eager, and ready to fight, you need but give the order." Grievous said his holographic arm holding up a map of the Galaxy and the surrounding Systems of Lothal. "We should send a small fleet to Oon, to create and Outpust, as well as launch and offensive against Garel." Grievous said "We have troops already on Garel, and the Imperail Fleet is at Garel waiting for us, if we are to attack Garel we will take it in one fell swoop." Rhan said as General Grevious made the hologram disappear "But I support the Oon outpost, I leave this mission to you." Grievous saluted and cut the transmission.

Rhan scratched is head tired, "Severus…" the young soldier looked at Rhan as he stood up "You are dismissed, I will call for you soon." Rhan said heading to the door. "I need to rest." Severus was a bit surprised by the Shadows comment. "Are you well?" Severus asked him. Rhan nodded faintly "We all need sleep my disciple, you could use some of your own." Rhan snickered as he left the office. After leaving his office Rhan was followed by both his black painted Magna guards who escorted him down a set of long hallways with Militia personnel passing them by each time they stopped and saluted. Rhan barely noticed them as he came to the end of a hallway with a single door. "Make sure I am not disturbed." Rhan told the droids who nodded as he entered into his private quarters. They where very large, almost as big as a house with a single bed at the end of the room with a long wide window showing all of Lothal for Rhan to see, even now the sun was setting on the day. It had a circular shape with the bed at the end, a table on the other and across from it a small stand. Rhan walked over to the stand and took out his lightsaber and set it on the stand. Heading over to the bed he removed his long black hooded coat and as he did he heard something fall to the floor with a light clatter.

Rhan looked down to see a small little selka bead, one of Ahsokas braid he had snapped when he was reunited with her. He sat down and picked it up as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He cradled the small bead holding it up between his finger and thumb, he curled it into a fist squeezing it. "I know why you don't sleep…" Rhan looked over into the shadows of the room where the celestial Son of Mortis appeared "What do want?" the Son walked over to him as the sun stretched the shadows of the room allowing the shade of the Son to walk closer to Rhan while half the room was still alit. "You fear the nightmares of your past my Brother, yet they have made you powerful beyond anything you could have dreamed."

"Power yes… but at what cost." Rhan said looking at the Selka bead that once belonged to Ahsoka.

The Son looked at the bead "Still you wallow, I thought she was dead to you?" Rhan loked up with his one sith eye "Says the dead shade, I spent years wallowing in my own nightmares, and now when realize the one person who I loved more than anything was alive how did I respond…. As I always did, with my rage." Rhan replied as he looked at the bead.

"And have you not always survived with your rage." The Son asked in his darkness, Rhan shook his head "I don't to survive anymore… I want to live, I'm tired of all my hatred, my left eye." Rhan said reaching up and feeling his brow the one with the yellow sith eye "I can feel the Darkness gnawing at me, and the light pulling at me from both sides." Rhan said "I must, meditate on this…." Rhan said laying down on his bed "Tomorrow…" Rhan said laying his head down.

GAREL

Ahsoka was standing aboard one of the Rebel fleet last blockade runners, she was looking over a few holograms. She was alone looking through their data stores as the door opened and Hera walked in. "Got a sec?" Hera asked Ahsoka, "What do you need?" Ahsoka asked. The twi'leks face softened "It's just us Ahsoka, I wanted to see if you were okay?" she asked the force user. "Jericho stormed out pretty suddenly." Hera asked, while the torgrutan shook her head holding her arms "Jericho isn't answering his comms." Ahsoka said as Hera got closer putting her hand on her bare shoulder. "We've had the same trouble with Ezra, right now he needs his space." Hera said making Ahsoka sigh.

"It's not the same, Jericho helped build Phoenix Squadron they were practically family to him, when I left for a mission that was to dangerous they would watch over him for me… they deserved better." Ahsoka explained to new Phoenix Leader.

Hera was speechless at first "I didn't know, it's just-" "I wanted to keep him from this, watching them die." She looked over at Hera worried "I don't what to do with him."

"I think right now… you need rest." Hera urged the Commander, "You've been working around the clock." She said as Hera shook her head "I'll keep and eye out for Jericho." Hera said as Ahsoka walked to the door, "Thanks Hera." Ahsoka said heading out the door. She walked to her quarters inside the blockade runner, turning on the light to a small room. The white walls and floors made it brighter than it looked. "What do you want?" Ahsoka asked, as standing behind her was the giantess that was the Daughter of Mortis. "You must forget." The Daughter said, "Forget what?" Ahsoka asked, "Your feelings for him." The Daughter told ashoks as she laid her lightsabers at the foot of her bed and sat down. "It's not that simple anymore, I tried remember, I tried for fourteen years." Ahsoka said to the Daughter.

Ahsoka looked up at the spirit who gave her a stern look "Every time I look into my sons face, I see his face looking back at me."

"Your son… you must be wary." The Daughter, this got Ahsoka attention "The darkness grows within him as it did in you, if he is not watched he will fall." The Daughter said "He won't." Ahsoka said ignoring the Daughter. "Not as long as I'm around." Ahsoka added holding up the holocron she kept close to her heart that held the picture of her and Rhan, and even Jericho as an infant, "Why are you tell-". Ahsoka looked at the Daughter to see she had gone. Shaking her head Ahsoka laid down on her pillow and put the holocron across from her turning it on so she could look at a moment of better times.

Elsewhere on Garel, Jericho was sitting on top of a roof legs dangling over the edge his lightsaber in his hands looking at it. His light blue eyes were filled with a bit of disgust looking at the weapon, as he remembered Phoenix Leaders calls for help as he was shot down during their mission. He could feel himself become cold and his blood boil and- "Hey you there." He looked down to see a vendor approached by a squad of Imperials, they weren't Stormtroopers, but instead wore a unique variant of imperial armor. The chest piece was the same as a reglat troopers and so were the boots and knee guards, as well as a forearm piece on the left arm. But only padding on the left arm, and a special pauldron on the left shoulder, a set of hip armor rested on the sides of the imperial and a set of padding on the front and back of the trousers. The helmet was the most unique slit visor, with a shield like face guard smooth top and it went down back over the helmet. "Imperial riot troopers?" Jericho said seeing them. They all held long imperial shock staffs.

"What kind of Contraband is this?" one of the Riot troopers asked, "Contraband?" the vendor asked, across from them was a bar where two Garel Militants stood outside.

The lead riotrooper nodded "Yeah this CONTRABAND!" he barked bashing his shock staff, it destroyed the vendor table "Probably sell to Rebel scum." The trooper said hitting the vendor in the gut with his staff. "I had a cousin whose frigate just got blown up by terrorists like you." He said smacking the vendor in the face with his staff and beating it with him. Both the Garel Militants walked over to the Imps "Hey, Imps why don't you-" one of the other Riot troopers bashed them across the face with their staff stabbing the shock end into his chest electrocuting him.

Gento clutched his lightsaber so tight his knuckles went white, before getting up.

Down below the Riot troopers restrained the Garelians shocking them "Hey bucket heads!" Jericho yelled from above, one of them looked up to see his blue boot smash right into their helmet breaking the glass right into their eyes. The sudden attack caught the squad of riot trooepers off guard. Jericho grabbed one of the shock staffs out of their hands and swung it into the head of another trooper. One of them charged him and twirled his body around bringing his shock staff on Jerichos who blocked. He kicked the soldier right in the chest before using the staff to launch himself toward him in the air to hit another one. Spinning it over his head and around his body showing his skill. Two of the riot squad recovered and attacked. He blocked both their strikes over and over before moving on the offensive. He pushed the end of his staff right in-between the one of the troopers chest plate and helmet hitting them in the neck. Used the other end to deflect another blow from the second and used the body of the staff to stun him.

He stabbed the shocking end right into the troopers helmet knocking him out before doing a full round house kick into the other sending his helmet flying off and him flying to the ground out cold. Breathing hard Jericho dropped the shock staff "Thanks… I needed that."

Jericho noticed one of the Garel militants still recovering. He walked over to them and extended his hand "You ok friend?" the militant nodded weakly, he was the same blue skinned duros. "Yeah I'll live and- hey I know you?" he said seeing Jericho, "So do I, your that guy handing out the flyers." Jericho said as he helped the Duros up. "Yeah, thanks for the hel-" "You thre halt!" their heads spun to a group of Stormtroopers rushing towards tham, "Talk later, run now." Jericho barked as he and the militants ran off into the city with the Stormtroopes hot on their trail. As the Stormtroopers chased after them, the mysterious wooden masked Cypher, who underneath the mysterious salesmans wooden mask looked most intrigued.

Back in the hidden hanger, Ezra was standing outside the Ghost with Rex shooting a blaster at Stormtrooper helmets, he was now at least hitting the stationary ones, but Chopper still managed to elude him as the droid held a helmet in one of its mechanical arms going back and forth "Better… just can't hit a moving target." Rex said noticing the boy was improving in his marksmanship. Chopper let out a hardy droid laugh tossing the stormtrooper helmet into the air when suddenly a sniper shot sounded shooting the droids target helmet right out of the air. Both Rex and Ezra looked up to see Sabine and Mina standing smugly on top of the Phantom, "Sounded like I hit it?" Mina said as she held the Sniper rifle over her shoulder with a mirror in the other looking at it as Sabine said "Yep."

"Would you two girls cut it out, we're trying to get some training done." Rex snapped up at the girls, "Ezra couldn't shoot the broadside of a planet." Sabine said as Ezra glared at her calling out "Hey?"

"Ignore them, now go reset the targets." Rex ordered and Ezra did so.

Walking into the hanger seeing Ezra reset the targets was Hera who smiled at the picture. Entering in with her was Kanan "Ezra seems to be taking his training more seriously now." She said, "I think he's getting his discipline from you." Kanan said back as he looked at his padawan. "What with you becoming Phoenix Leader." Kanan said meaning it as a compliment, but Heras face fell. "About that… maybe Jericho was right." Kanan looked at her confused.

"About maybe someone who actually knows Phoenix Squadron, despite the missions we've flown, Ahsoka, Jericho, Mina have known each other and them a lot longer than we have." Hera said crossing her arms, "True, but it's like you said this is military, we can't choose who everyone likes the most, it's who can get the job done."

Heras gaze took her to the entrance of the hanger, where Sev was standing like a dog waiting for its master to return. "I take it Ahsoka wasn't to happy with her sons outburst." Kanan asked.

"We cant judge, its hard being a single mother and leader of the Rebellion." Hera explained, "Whats she doing now?" Kanan asked, "Resting."

Meanwhile, onboard one of the Rebel ships, Ahsoka was laying in her quarters under a blanket her head shaking back and forth as her dreams turned to something different.

 _Ahsoka was running through a thick forest, many years ago, her legs brushed past tall bushes and dirt. She wasn't wearing her dark red and black jedi apparel anymore. Instead she was wearing mostly grey like she did now but it was different. Instead of her tooth covered head dress it was a dark black leather one with a grey diamond in the middle and yellow tent around her forehead. She wore a sleeveless grey vest that was zipped up all the way with a high collar and yellow finish on the edges. A dark belt was going in and out around her waist with a yellow buckle. Two arm bands covered both biceps each. Her forearms had on a piece of armor on her right arm and wrappings on her left that had a transmitting device/communication link on the left. Her legs were covered by a pair of brownish green trousers with a tangerine, at her right side, and set of binoculars on her left thigh held by a leather holster. Her pants had some extra padding on the knees, and dark black boots, her left one had a knife strapped to it as she tore through the brush, and the right boot a monkey drawing on it._

 _She was running faster and faster, till a dark shadow appeared over her, "NO!" she screamed as she was pinned to the ground "I win." The shadow said as she looked p to see a younger Rhan looking down on her._

 _Ahsoka groaned "Alright, alright you win, now get off." Ahsoka said annoyed he didn't budge, he looked down at her with his dark black and blue eyes, smiling "What?" she asked "Nothing." He replied as he got up Rhan was also wearing a set of different clothing. He had on a long sleeved brown tunic, with it open on the top around the neck showing a white under shirt, and the interior of the tunic being black. It was tucked into a black leather belt with a metal buckle, the sleeves were rolled up amost to his elbows and both forearms were covered in wrappings. A set of black pants covered his legs with two greenish boots that had leather soles. His long brown hair was held up in ponytail behind his head. "Don't get mad at me when you're the one who wanted to stop on this rock for some training." Ahsoka rolled her eyes as Rhan, as she dusted her self off getting up. "I didn't say it was training, I just wanted to get away from the Core, get away from Courscant." Ahsoka answered._

" _We said we could go anywhere we wanted, and the war was everywhere, and Han left not long after." Ahsoka explained to them as the sun shinned down through the trees. "Han had to walk his own path, thought that's what you wanted?" Rhan asked as she looked back at him._

 _She reached down and took out her tangerine drinking from it, "I don't know what I want Rhan?" she said gulping down the water inside it, Rhan sat down on a log rubbing his hands, "I thought I needed to get away from Courscant, the Jedi, all of it." Ahsoka said as she sat next to him._

" _We could go to Dantooine, just for a little?" Rhan suggested as she handed him the bottle. "What, and have your mother shoot me." Ahsoka asked. "She won't shoot you." Rhan said sipping it._

 _The two were sitting in the shade of one of the giant trees, in silence "What if we went to Onderon?" she asked._

 _Rhan shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want to give Lux and Steela anymore trouble trouble." Rhan said as he got up and started to walk through the trees. Ahsoka followed him heading toward the dark orange and grey freighter, the Ebon Hawk. Checking one of the legs was a bright red and green astro droid, "Sev, get the ship ready." Rhan called out as the droid gave a faithful salute before rushing up into the ship. "Than what, we just keep moving around?" Ahsoka asked him, as they headed up toward the ships ramp "As long as I'm with you-" he grabbed her arm and pulled her in close "I don't care were we go."_

GAREL

In the same streets that Jericho had rescued the militants, imperial troops were scanning the area. Among them was an imperial officer questioning detained civilians "Tell me what I want to know or-" the officer stopped when he saw someone else enter the area. It was the Shadowguard, Petro he was in full armor hiding his face from the other imperials and citizens. He had his force pike on his back and scanned the crime scene. Accompanying him where two Stormtroopers. Looking around the area the Imperial Shadowguard knelt down and pressed his leather gloved hand to the ground sensing something with the force. "What's an Imperial Shadowguard doing here?" the officer asked one of his men. "Lord Vaders orders sir" one of the troopers said "Where he goes, we go."

The Shadowguard raised his visor, like a hound finding a trail, he than started to walk in the same direction Jericho had ran off in.

Meanwhile, deep underground wading through the sewers, was Jericho and the Militants. "So finally decided to take up the cause." The Duros asked Jericho as they walked through the wastes of Garel City, "Uh… no just saw you guys in trouble." Jericho said as they dropped down to a lower level. "You guys looked like you could use some friends." Jericho added..

The Duros smirked as Jericho dropped down and so did his jaw, "I think we're good on friends." Jerichos stared down at the Garel Milita's underground base inside the sewers. "Whoa…" he said as he saw the dozens of actual Militia personnel from Lothal carrying around crates, speaking to Garelians, in the far back he could even see a firing practice range had been set up. A monitoring station had been set up too with the glass wall had been set up with Militia showing Garelians how to use it. "Militia?" he gasped.

"Not just Militia the Militia." Jerichos head turned over to see Colonel Gento walk up to him, "Report?" the Colonel asked the Duros who gave them Militia suit. "Riot troopers are moving throughout the city, harassing vendors and anyone they see." Gento nodded "Get your newspaper on that, make sure it shows the brutality, you get pictures?" he asked the Duros reached in his pocket and pulled out a small camera. Gento also noticed the duros wounds from the beating "Were you followed?" he asked. The duros shook his head pointing to Jericho "Kid here saved me." The Colonel looked down at the boy, "Well done soldier, make sure you put a piece in there letting the Imperials and the people know, we are here, and they need find us." The Colonel said turning his attention to Jericho "Now you, go home."

Jericho cocked is marked brow "What? I just saved your guy and I'm not getting a thank you."

The Colonel stopped both his normal hand and metal one on his belt, "You lucky we don't shoot you kid."

Gento started to walk away but the Padawan followed "Wait a sec, I thought Militia were looking for people to join." Jericho asked as he followed Gento into the hideout dodging a crate of weapons being carried "We are, but not your kind?"

The boy stopped curling his hands into fists as Gento walked up to a table with a light on it looking at maps of the sewers "My kind?" Jericho hissed. As Gento looked back "Yeah, kids." Jericho uncurled his fists letting go of his anger when Gento explained himself "Wait, what?" Gento turned around "You ever wonder why you don't see kids in the army?" Gento asked, "We have an age limit, nobody older than seventeen can join, by the looks of it what are twelve." Gento said as one of his soldiers came up holding a datapad "Almost fourteen" Jericho growled. He handed it to Gento, "Tell them we need more rocket launchers." He said signing it "Wait, I thought you guys were a rebellion, revolutionaries?" Gento stopped his signing and glared at Gento. "You got a poor education." Gento said crossing his arms as Jericho stuck his hands into his pockets "A Rebellion, would give the Empire credibility, a revolution would mean we are trying to change things in the galaxy."

Jericho was still looking at him skeptical, "Than what are you?" Gento smiled as he said "MEN, ATTENTION?" every single Lothal Militia soldier dropped what they are doing and looked at the Colonel "What are we?"

"WE ARE THE MILITIA, WE ARE THE FUTURE OF THIS GALAXY, WE ARE THE GALAXY." They all shouted, a Gento looked back down at Gento, "It use to just be Lothal… but I think this is better." He said back down to the boy.

Meanwhile, amongst the Ghost Crew Sabine, Ezra and Mina were looking over some Imperial Helmets in Ezras room, they were apart of his collection. "What about this one?" Ezra said picking up a scout troopers helmet. "No too…. Bulky." Mina said, "That's what you said about the stormtrooper one." Ezra asked her. "Cause it is, those things are impossible to see out of."

Walking next to the room was Rex and Zeb, "Hey, what you all doing?" Rex asked, "Looking at an Imperial helmet for Jericho when he gets back, there pretty useful." Ezra said holding up his bike trooper helmet. "Thought he said he didn't want one?" Rex asked him, "Well it's the thought that counts." Ezra pointed out.

LOTHAL

Rhans duel colored eyes opened, the planet had gone to sleep, he sat up moving his legs over the side of his bed. Standing up he looked over at his dark black coat and walked over to it. As he put it on he glanced on back over at the bed, shaking his head he pulled his hood up heading over to the door. Later, Rhan had walked outside onto one of the balconies of the Militia Center, he noticed Severus was standing out there too. "Can't sleep?" Rhan asked him, Severus nearly jumped as he saw the Shadow. He was holding a datapad in his hands and hid it behind his back. "What do you have there?" Rhan asked him.

He moved his hands to reveal his datapad, "A letter." Severus said as he showed it to Rhan, "From my family." Severus said as he handed it to Rhan who only glanced at it. "Mother or Father?" Rhan asked, "Both." Severus answered.

"My mother, asks if I am in good health, and my father wonders when I will be home." Severus summarized as Rhan looked out across Lothal. "I've never seen Lothal so peaceful." Severus said looking at the sleeping city, and at their own war ships above. "Your not native are you?" Rhan asked, the "The Colonel told me." Severus nodded "I might as well be." There was a brief silence between the two "My own family, did not come from the world of my birth." Rhan said pulling his hood down leaning on the balcony railing next to his apprentice. "My parents came from different worlds, and from them came a child who didn't belong anywhere, there second child at least." Rhan said referring to himself. "What were they like?" Rhan chuckled, "My father… died when I was very young, my mother and I were separated for many years, it wasn't long after when I found her, and my sister… they did not deserve their fate."

Severus looked up at Rhan, "Do think… they would be proud of you?"

"You ask me, what you wish to know of yourself?" Rhan asked, the boy slightly blushed at his embarrassment. "Our parents are much like our home worlds, they protect us, and provide for us until its time for us to walk own paths." Rhan said, he looked out at the sleeping city. "You have doubts?" Rhan asked him.

Severus was hesitant "Yes sir, I wonder if I'm doing the right thing… by serving the Militia."

Rhan shook his head "What is right on world, can be wrong on the next… I'm sorry, I don't mean to speak in riddles." Rhan said rubbing his forehead, "But, when it comes to what's right and what is wrong, it's how much conviction we have afterwards… though I think I know somewhere else were we can get the answers." Rhan said heading back inside "Where?" Severus asked. "You'll see in the morning my young pupil, we leave at first light."

GAREL

Back beneath the sewers, the Duros was leading Jericho out of the tunnels with a flashlight, "Alright you follow this pipe all he way down to the third manhole, you'll be on third-street." The Duros said, "Thanks." Jericho said, "No thank you." The Duros said shaking his hand, "You know we probably would have let you join, but these Militia… there soldiers, and we all think we need start acting more like soldiers."

"You guys planning on fighting a war?" Jericho asked, "If you read our newspapers you'd find out the wars already here." The Duros said as they were about to part ways. "You willing to, even if your friends and family die?" Jericho asked him, the Duros sighed shaking his head "My family died a long time ago and my friends have already started dying, won't be long till I die too." He said as he turned around "But I'm going to die fighting." The duros said before disappearing back into the sewers leaving Jericho alone.

Later, the Duros returned to the rest of the Militia, "Kids away sir." The Duros said walking back into the command center, Gento was looking over the maps still when Reaver and Butch sitting in the corner "Good man." Gento said as he ushered him over "Where does this lead?" he asked pointing to a pipeline that went off the map "Out into the wastes, sir were they dump all the sewage" the Duros said as Gento nodded "Good to know." As they spoke both Reaver and Butch were checking their weapons "Something about that lad is familiar?" Reaver said "I could tell you… for five credits." Butch said in its masculine voice. "Space you." Reaver grumbled while he cleaned his revolver.

At the entrance of the Militia underground two Militia soldiers were sitting, one with an E-7 the other one had a one of the E-11. Suddenly they heard footsteps, both of them got up "Whose there?" one of the masked as out from the darkness emerged the Shadowguard.

Inside the base, Creed and Gento were talking "I can go to one of the outlying settlements, I know at least ten of our own who will join knowing you're here, more likely if one of you comes with us." Creed said, Gento looked over at Reaver "Reaver, I want you to go with-"

Gento was cut off by the sounds of blasterfire outside the base, everyone froze as they heard the shooting then it was suddenly silenced. "CLEAR ENTRANCE!" Gento yelled as the door exploded and imperial Stormtroopers flooded into the underground base. As the militia were caught off guard the Imperials fired on anything that moved. "Butch, get the droids activated all of them." Gento ordered. The droid nodded and all the droids that where on standby instantly activated and started to engage the Stormtroopers. Creed dove behind cover springing back up with a blaster "Creed." Gento snapped, "Get your men out of here, head for the tunnel that leads to the outskirts, we have a ship there." Gento said drawing his blaster, "Reaver, Butch with me." Gento ordered as he and the other two engaged the Imperials the soldiers had already established foothold in the base and were pressing into the recovering Militia soldiers who engaged them. "Colonel." Butch shouted throwing Gento his customized auto-shotgun. Gento opened fire right into the Imeprials clearing them in droves. Gento unloaded his ammo clip and reached in his jacket to pull out another drum "Get the back tunnel, get as many as the weapons and supplies back out through it as we can."

Reaver and Butch grabbed one of the Militia crates and piled into the tunnel with other Garel militans who weren't fighting while the majority of Militia footsoldiers kept up the defense. While more Stormtroopers piled in coming in with them was the Shadowguard his blood red saber lance dragging across the floor burning it up. When Gento saw him he stopped firing, he dropped his shotgun and ran over to the table they had been using. Tearing off the map revealed the same sword Alest had given him prior to his departure.

Meanwhile the Shadowguard was slicing his way through the Militia who tried to rush him or shoot at him, even Imperial Riot guards had entered the area and engaged in close quarter combat. Until his lightsaber was caught on by Gentos sword he locked eyes with Petro under the visor "Remember me?" Gento lifted up his leg and kicked the Shadowguard back who twirled his saberstaff around glancing it off Gento. In the colonels other hand he had a blaster pistol that he was unloading any chance he got at Gento. "Fall back!" Gento ordered his men who started to withdraw while he stayed and blocked another slash from the shadowguard. Petros crimson blade sparked of Gentos metal one.

More imperials moved in and Gento saw his retreating men go down as he and the Shadowguard locked blades. "Gyaaa!" Petro and the Shadowguard looked over to see the Duros militant rush towards them swining the but of his rifle at the Imperial sith. "No get away soldier!" Gento barked as the Shadowguard held up his hand and force pushed the militant right into a wall with a loud crack being hear snapping the Duros neck. The imperia Shadowguard broke of Gentos defense and spun his leg around kicking him onto his back before moving in for the kill when a bright yellow lightsaber caught his blade.

The shadowguard looked up to see Jericho blocking him from killing another militant "You have no idea how much I need this." Jericho said throwing up his blade pushing the Imperial Shadowguard despite being so small. Gento watched as Jericho rushed the Shadowguard swinging his lightsaber left and right at the Shadowguard who was actually forced back. At the mouth of the entrance entered Agent Kallus when he saw Jericho and his lightsaber his jaw nearly dropped "Men, allow the Shadowguard to occupy the Jedi round up the rest."

Jericho lifted his left hand and shot a blast of force energy at the Shadowguard who held up both arms blocking it before unleashing his own repulse force attack. The Padawan was sent off his feet through the air but flipped anding on his feet. Jericho drove his lightsaber into the ground and dragged it across the floor tearing up the metal floor and making sparks before swiping them up against the Shadowguards visor. It barely even fazed the Shadowguard who caught his blow. The shadowguard used only one arm to hold his saber staff as he pushed Jerichos lightsaber away from him and reached for Jericho. Who struggled to hold his lightsaber in place before the Shadowguard grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and threw him into a pile of crates.

The Colonel saw the Padawan who saved him get tossed away like a ragdoll and picked up the nearest blaster, "Reaver blow the pipe line, I'll find another way out." Gento ordered his men who were all but safe inside the escape tunnel.

"What are you crazy sir you-" "Just do it." Gento ordered, before shooting at the Shadowguard as his men blew their only way out leaving just Gento and Jericho inside with the Imperials. He noticed behind the Shadowguard and imperials was a bright red tank of flammable gas. He aimed down the sights and shot the tank making it explode. The flames engulfed the Imperials around it Shadowguard included but when Kallus saw them coming he got behind cover dodging the flames. "Kid?" Gento yelled running over to where Jericho had fallen. The boy was already on his feet "You alright?" Gento asked as Jericho said "I've had worse." He said looking into the flames and walking right out of them with the fires still on him was the Shadowguard.

"What about him?" the Colonel asked seeing the flaming imperial walk right to them. Gento looked at the corner where the Militia had fled from, "We're trapped." Jericho said as the Colonel raised his blaster "But not helpless." Kallus rose out form behind his cover to see the inferno that was the Shadowguard walking toward the rebels. Thinking quickly Jericho looked down at the metal cage floor with rushing water underneath their feet. "Can you swim?" he asked Gento.

The colonel looked at him "What?" Jericho turned on his lightsaber "Take a breath." He drove his lightsaber into the floor and made a circle around him and Gento before the two fell into the sewer waters below. The Shadowguard watched them flee as Kallus came up behind them, "Are we to go after them milord?" he asked, the Shadowguard said nothing but slowly turned away leaving Kallus in the still smoking ruins of what was once the Militias base on Garel.

"Whoooooaaaa" Jericho yelled as he and Gento were being washed down the sewers like garbage in raging rapids bopping up and down on the surface till they saw a light at the end of the tunnel they were in. Only thing was the light was coming at them really fast. Both of them practically flew out of the sewage pipe which was a giant waterfall or sewage leading down into a murky pool of sewage water inside a gorge. Both of them saw to the edge covered in the slime of the sewers coughing and gaging. Gento was out first still holding his blaster, Jericho followed with Gento waiting for him.

Cleaning some of the gunk out of his eyes Jericho saw Gento extend his blaster down toward him as if to grab it "Thanks-" "Who are you?" Jericho looked up to see Gento pointing the barrel of his blaster right at the boy ready to fire "I just saved you?"

"Right, and before you left the Imperials showed up so, who are you, Jedi?" Gento asked as Jericho who also still had his weapon curled his fist around it before loosing it breathing out "Yeah I'm a Jedi, and that's all you get so if your going to shoot me shoot me otherwise help out of this sewage." Gento and Jerich locked eyes and that's when the Colonel noticed something. The padawans eyes they reminded him of Rhans. He lowered his blaster and reached down and helped the boy out of the muck. They were both totally covered in the sewage, "Thought you were going to shoot me?" Jericho asked "Never said I wouldn't, maybe they'd want me to?" The Colonel said when both of them saw falling out of the sewage behind them were the bodies of Militia soldiers who had died in the firefight.

Suddenly the Colonel noticed one of the Imperial Riot Troopers helmets had washed away with them. He bent down and picked it up out of the sewage dumping out any that had been inside the helmets interior. "Next time your in combat you may want to wear a helmet." He said tossing it to Jericho who caught it. He looked up at Gento who was starting to leave "You just going to leave them here?" Jericho asked looking at the bodies of dead Militants.

"Yep." Gento said as he through his blaster over his shoulder and got ready to climb out of the gorge. "But they were your men, your comrades." Gento stopped and looked back "Your right, they were my men, and they new their duty." He said looking back at his fallen soldiers "They died for it."

Jericho shook his head "No!" he barked, "No, no, no why, why did they have to die blast it." He barked at Gento "Because that's what they wanted." Gento said back to the boy "Did they want to die, no, but if they did each one of them wanted to know that they didn't die in vain, and it's the same reason I'll walk over their bodies, leave them in the dirt for the maggots and birds to feast on, so that their deaths weren't for nothing, the same reason that Imperial riot trooper put on that armor, and why he died…. Duty above all else" The colonel finished as he turned away "That's what it means to be a soldier."

The Colonel grabbed on the sides of the gorge walls and started to crawl out leaving Jericho alone looking at the Imperial Riot trooper helmet as the dead piled up around him.

LOTHAL

Rhan was walking through the Militia center in the dead of night, he approached a set of two guars posted outside a door who were sitting casually at their positions. When they saw him coming they practically jumped out of their uniforms and stood at attention "Shadow sir, sorry we-" Rhan held up his hand "Its alright men." Rhan said as he came to the door "The shuttle I came in when Colonel Gento and I returned from Mustufar is it still in the hanger?" he asked. Both soldiers looked at one another "Um… I think so sir, this is your personnel hanger sir no one has been in or out of it since… you?"

The old rogue seemed to be relieved "Thank you, as you were." He said opening the door and walking in. The doors shut tightly as Rhan walked in to the hanger where the same imperial freighter he and Gento had used to try and kidnap Grand Moff Tarkin a year ago sat. Rhan walked up to the ship where the loading ramp was still down.

As he entered the ship all the lights inside it were out, when he turned them on he noticed all the lightsaber marks he had made when he fought Ahsoka after seeing her for over fifteen years. He rubbed his hand across one of them and felt something crush under his boot.

Moving his foot he noticed it was once of the selka beads Ahsoka has used for his Padawan braid, the same he wore around her lightsaber when he wielded it. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the one he had been unknowingly carrying for some time it like the one he had stepped on had a crack in it now a matching pair. Rhan knelt down and picked up the bead before looking around the floor he saw the rest scattered throughout the hall. Using the force he made each and every one of the selka beads lift off the floor and into his hand where he cradled them ever so gently.

GAREL

Ahsoka sat up from her long rest yawning, she rubbed her eyes as she got up and left her private quarters. Eventually she left the ship she was in and walked out into the rebels hidden hanger and caught the most noticeable stench. She followed it all the way to the Ghost's hanger where she saw Jericho finally returned "Just let me in, I need to take a shower." Jericho barked up at the some of the members of the Ghost crew who were on top of the hanger. It was Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Mina "No way are we letting you stink up the Ghost." Ezra said from up above, as he spoke Chopper came out with two buckets of water in hand.

She couldn't help but sigh in relief seeing him back safely, "I get the same way whenever Ezra goes off." Ahsoka looked at her side to see Hera. "At least he's back safe and sound." Ahsoka said turning to leave "He had an Imperial Riot trooper helmet with him." Hera said making Ahsoka stop.

"What, how'd he get it?" Ahsoka asked "I don't know, I asked Ezra and Zeb the same thing once when they came back with an Imperials helmet."

"What you do?" Ahsoka asked as Hera replied "Didn't ask, figured they had a good reason so I trusted them."

The rebel commander took another glance at her son "Just open the doors or I'll open them-" he was cut off by the rest of the crew pouring cold buckets of water on him. "Trust… right, the last time I trusted someone I loved it didn't end well." Ahsoka said leaving the hanger and her son behind.


	9. Steps

**Takes place during Stealth Strike**

GAREL

In the dry stoney wastes of Garel, an Imperial squad was moving around a large flatland of stones, rocks and sand. Overlooking the Imperials from afar was the Militia sniper Wolf Three and one of the Garel militants. "Shoot them?" the Garel militant said "No." Wolf Three said looking down the sights "It give away our position, head back to the Colonel, tell them the scouting parties are getting closer." The militant got up and crawled away back to the mouth of a tight fitied canyon before running through the rocky walls some distance away till he came to a large cave underneath a cliff as he ran up Militants popped out of from hiding spots. The garelian held up his hands "Whoa whoa its me." He said as they lowered their guard.

Colonel Gento came out from the darkness with Reavr and Butch behind him, "Report soldier, another scouting party, closer this time…." He gasped "How long can we keep this up sir, runners every five miles?" Reaver asked the Colonel.

"Get everything ready to move, we're heading further out into the desert." Gento ordered as the men instantly went to work "Give this man some water before he returns to his post." Gento added as they handed the runner a tangerine full of water, "Once the other runners and scouts get back we'll move." He said as the runner took gulps from the tangerine before taking it and running off. "Colonel?" Reaver asked "We gonna send a message to the Shadow?" he asked holding his belt "To risky, I'm picking up Imperial scanners in every direction." Butch said looking up in the sky scanning the radio waves. "What the droid said." Gento said scratching the back of his neck.

Gento turned from them and the two members of the Militia and looked up at the sky "We're on our for now."

A great distance away hidden under a tarp with a small jamming device attached to her belt was Mina, she was looking through the sights of her sniper rifle that had a mount attached to it. "There on the move again." Mina said into a comm link "They won't survive much longer in the desert, their running low on supplies." She added into her communicator. "It's to dangerous to help them, the Empire would know we're here." The voice of Ahsoka Tano came out from the other end "Keep following them, at a distance." Ahsoka ordered "Understood." Mina replied.

Far from them inside the secret Hangers of the Rebellion both Ezra and Jericho were in another sparing session inside the _Ghost_. Ezra and him locked lightsabers Ezras blue against Jerichos yellow. Ahsoka lowered her communicator and walked over to join Kanan who was observing the training. Ezra drove himself forward slicing left and right at Jerichos defense before he switched from his back hand to regular. Jericho side stepped around Ezra flipping his lightsaber making Ezra leap off his feet spinning in the air sparking their lightsabers against one another. At a safe distance Kanan and Ahsoka where watching their duel "He's getting better." Ahsoka said smiling. "Jericho seems more focused too." Kanan said also completing her own student "Perhaps." Ahsoka said not as sure as Kanan. Jericho overheard them and gripped his lightsaber tighter.

Jericho lifted his hand up and blasted Ezra with the force sending him back, Both Kanan and Ahsoka snapped towards them. Ahsoka was about to intervene when Ezra shot back up and held up his lightsaber turning it off and shooting the electric bolts at Jericho who blocked them with his own lightsaber. Ezra rushed im continuing to fire before turning the blade back on and slamming it down on Jerichos who held up his lightsaber shian style holding the but with his off hand. "Guess I got a few moves the jedi don' teach you?" Ezra said smugly to Jericho catching him off guard "Oh, you mean like this?" Jericho asked throwing his knee up into Ezras gut and throwing an open palm into Ezras face turning off his lightsaber before punching him in the face.

Ezra fell to the floor, Jericho reactivated his lightsaber and aimed the tip at Ezras throat "You loose, again." Jericho said as the victor; Kanan smiled while Ahsoka glared "Alright, that's enough you too." Ahsoka said, "Ezra Commander Sato and his men are about to embark on their rescue mission, you should go get ready." Jericho reached down and helped the boy up turning his lightsaber off. "Jericho, it's good to see you more focused at last." Ahsoka said down to him without any hint of praise. Jericho didn't seem to let it faze him "I'll get you next time." Ezra said shoving Jericho in the shoulder before walking off. "While he goes on his mission, I want you to work on your secondary combat skills." Ahsoka said down to her son "So blaster training with Rex?" he asked.

"No." Ahsoka said walking off Jericho rolled his eyes and headed into the ghost.

LOTHAL

In the middle of some fields a band of Militia soldiers were riding inside a struck before coming to a stop. They hopped out with their long brown coats protecting them from the blistering winds carrying a strange pyramid like box. One of them reached up to the headset underneath their mask "This is testing team one we are at the location." Far away from them on a hill overlooking the fields was Chief Engineer Alest with Rhan, Lt. Col Severus, Commander Freeq and General Grievous "Alright team, light it up." Alest ordered the testing team pressed a button on the small device and instantly a bright green beam of energy shot out of it hundreds of feet into the sky before fountaining over on all sides forming a protective bubble hundreds of yards in diameter. "I've seen a shield generator before Chief Engineer." Alest shook her head "This is based of a prototype the Confederacy was working on, we adapted it to the modern day Imperial one for greater power."

"So?" Rhan asked, "Well as you all know shields have a nasty habit of blocking not only the enemies incoming fire but also ours from inside." Alest explained as she pressed a button deep inside the Shield was a Militia Grizzly Tank, "Sargent Mann?" Alest said into her communicator as inside the tank was the same tank crew Severus had worked with Sheri, Tygers and Vickers they also had a droid in the seat Severus had occupied. "Commence test firing." She ordred the tank instantly fired a round outside its long gun that went right through the Militias green shield.

Grievous growled at the sight "A useless shield." Alest shook her head as she walked over to a crate were she opened it and took out rocket launcher. She carried it over to Rhan "Would you care to do the honor sir?" she asked. Rhan took the rocket launcher and fired it at the tank inside the bubble shield. The rocket exploded the second it hit the shield. "So we can fire out, but they can't fire in?" Severus said Alest smiled.

Rhan scratched his chin as he lowered his launcher "How big do they get?" Rhan asked her "Well that's a basic base/outpost one, we'd deploy it to our outposts and settlements." She said pointing to the one they were testing. "We can hook multiple ones up to form larger Shields, but we also have the schematics for much, much larger ones, your permission I'd to request we begin work on it."

"Commence construction on large scale ones, I want to make sure we can protect our people." Rhan said handing her back the rocket launcher "Yes Shadow, but there is another project I've been working on, one I think you would very much like to see." She said eager to show it "Whatever is, it must wait." Rhan said turning to Freeq "Commander what do you have for me?" he asked the quarter master. The chiss looked down at his datapad "We sent out another long range patrol, one of our raiding parties." Freeq said as his datapad showed a hologram of a Providence-Class dreadnaught painted dark black with two Munificent-Class star frigates next to it. "But something happened." Freeq said when the hologram changed to show the port camera of one of the Firgates flying through hyperspace "Something tore it out of hyperspace." The hologram changed to show the firgates camera feed was cut "We lost both our frigates within a matter of seconds."

"What of the dreadnaught?" Rhan asked as Freeq replied "It managed to hold of the attack for two minutes, before sending us this image." The Hologram changed to show an advanced looking Star Destroyer, it looked like a normal one but had four large domes on the back sides with a long flat bridge tower on top. "A new Star Destroyer?" Alest said seeing it "Somehow this thing tore our ships out of hyperspace." Freeq said as Rhan added "Than tore them to pieces."

The leaders looked at Rhan, "We have its location through?" Rhan asked "We do, what are your orders sir?" Rhan looked over at the cyborg general in his goliathian armor "General Grievous, I leave this operation to you." Grievous at first said nothing his expression hidden by his red eyed bone colored metal mask "As you command."

"Severus, it is time we go." Severus hesitated before asking "Has there been any word from Colonel Gento?" he blurted out making everyone stop. Freeq sighed shaking his head "Not since our last transmission… we picked up Imperial chatter though, about how they raided a 'rebel base' beneath Garel City'." Severus looked at the Shadow as if wanting an answer.

DEL ZENNIS SYSTEM

The Imperial War ship was flying through the ruins of the space battle, onboard the bridge a black suited Admiral with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had three Militia soldiers on their knees, they all had officers marks on their sleeves. One was a blue coated navel Militant and the other two foot soldiers. "I am Admiral Brom Titus." The Admiral said down to the soldiers "You are the three highest ranking officers of your so called Lothalian Revolution who survived." Titus said as he walked up to them. They all were on their knees with their hands behind there heads. "If you wish to save you and your men's lives you will remember your loyalties to the Empire."

"We have no loyalty to you and we do not recognize your authority in our space." The navel officer said under their mask, with the sign Commander. "Your space?" Titus said finding it humorous "The Outer Rim is ours, and we take it piece by piece, just as we will take apart you." Titus looked down at the officer.

"Your resolve is admirable soldier, but let us see if it matches the strength of the Empire?" Admiral Titus leaned down over the Militant "Do your worst."

DEL ZENNIS HYPERSPACE ROUTE

In the everspinning bowels of the Hyperspace a light shuttle, it was flying through the quick traveling route. Inside were about four Rebel soldiers with Commander Sato at the helm and sitting on coms was Ezra. "We'll be arriving in the Del Zennis system any moment." Sato said to his men "Well, we're coming up on the last known position of our missing patrol, but I already checked the star charts." Ezra said back to Sato "There's nothing out here, but obviously, that's not true since the ship went missing, so, you know, there must be something out here." Ezra pointed out sarcastically which was not cared for by Sato.

"When Captain Syndulla said you volunteered for this mission, she insisted you could be helpful." Sato said unamused in his stern sullen voice "Let us hope that is true."

Ezra shrugged off his sneering words and looked out at the ships hyperspace Ezra seemed a bit unsure "Something's about to happen." He said sensing something in the force. Suddenly the entire ship shook violently.

"Commander, we've lost hyperdrive control." One of the ships offices said as Sato yelled "Emergency positions." Ezra ran to his copilot seat asking "What's happening?" he asked confused and agraid "Are we under attack?" He added again as the ships started to fall out of Hyperspace "We're being pulled out of hyperspace." One of the men called out.

"Secure all stations and get me status report." Sato ordered as the ship fell out of hyperspace right in front of Imperials "Instruments have frozen! - It's a Star Destroyer!" one of the men yelled seeing an Imperial Star Destroyer with a unique design, the same one the Militia had seen in their holo recording. "No, That is something else." Ezra added

"Send the distress signal, now!" Sato ordered as Ezra got the connection up for the Commander to speak.

While it recorded Commander Sato spoke as fast as he could "Phoenix Home to Ghost, we've been pulled out of hyperspace, the Empire-" He was cut off by the transmission being disabled before being lost entirely.

GAREL

"Phoenix Home to Ghost, we've been pulled out of hyperspace, the Empire-" the crew of the Ghost was looking right at the holographic recording of Commander Sato before it disappeared entirely. "The transmission was jammed." Hera said looking at Kanan who was sitting at the holo monitor looking at the transmission "But still, that doesn't make any sense."

Kanan than said "You can't pull a ship out of hyperspace because you never know exactly where it is, A tractor beam can't get a lock." He added as Jericho looked at the transmission harder before Kanan turned it off. Sabine finally interjected "That's 'cause this isn't a tractor beam, it's a gravity well, when I was at the academy, they were developing a new cruiser with gravity well projectors powerful enough to pull a ship out of hyperspace." The mandolorian inventor said to them all.

"Well, it looks like they finished it." Jericho pointed out "Chances are they're still testing the system." Sabine pointed out. "If they follow Imperial procedure, the testing zone for this type of ship wouldn't be that large." She said using her experience with Imperials "You'll probably find it not far from where we lost contact with Commander Sato."

Kanan stood up hands on his hips All right, everybody, gear up, we're goin' out there." Jericho sighed "Finally getting out of here."

Their pilot, Hera suddenly stepped forward "Not everybody" she said looking at Kanan "You and Rex will go to that system, find that ship, and I bet you find Ezra and the others." She stated making Kanan groan "Not Rex! I'll take Zeb, Jericho or Sabine." He begged her as she crossed her arms "Rex's military experience will be invaluable and he can also impersonate a stormtrooper."

Their fearless leader still wasn't convicned "Right, that's because he is a stormtrooper."

"No, he was a clone trooper." Hera argued "Same thing." The cowboy jedi said under his breath.

Hera looked Kanan deep in the eye putting her hand on his arm "Kanan, I sent Ezra, this is the only way." She said pleading with him.

"All right, we'll get 'em back, all of them." Kanan said back to her, Jericho got up from where he was and headed to the door "I'll go get Rex." Sabine followed him "I'll go get your guys ride."

Zeb snickered "And I'll get the disguises." He said with a grin on his look. Jericho walked out with them out of the ship where he saw Captain Rex sitting on a crate watching both Gregor and Wolffe wrestle. Gregor had Wolffe in a choke hold with his leg holding his arm "Say it, say it!" Gregor said till Wolffe slapped his hand on the hanger floor "Uncle, uncle alright." Gregor let go making Rex give a hardly laugh "Alright, next match wins." Rex said to his two clone brothers "Hey Rex." Jericho called out to him the old clone looked back at Gregor leapt ontop of Wolffe and started to wrestle "Ah, Jericho how you feeling?"

"I'm fine, listen need your help with something." Rex got up "Sure thing junior, what is it?" the old man asked "Commander Sato and Ezra were captured by the Empire who are using an experimental gravity well to capture our ships, and your and Kanan need to go and rescue them." Jericho said summing it up as fast as he could "Alright, when are we going." Rex said not surprised. "Really, your not even surprised about how crazy it sounds." Jericho asked as Rex shook his head "Not at all junior, you should have seen the missions I had to pull back in the Republic." Rex said putting his hand on his shoulder as they headed back to the Ghost.

LOTHAL

CAPTIAL CITY

Far from them inside Capital City, Militia soldiers moved about the Militia Center in droves. Inside one of their training halls soldiers trained in hand to hand combat, with shock staffs, knives, even their fists. Walking through the training room was B1 battle droid, it walked past the sparing matts into a workout area. Multiple soldiers of varying races were all lighting weights or doing carido work out to stay in shape. The doir arrived at the end of the room that was a little darker than the rest of it. At a bench stood a group of militia soldiers they all wore short sleeved clothing for exercise but all black signifying them as Elites. On the bench was on in particular lifting a barbell with multiple weights on it up and down, he appeared to be human but kept to the shadows "Commander Draw?" the droid asked "Who wants to know?" the man lifting the weights asked from the darkness. "General Grievous Requests your presence for a mission sir." The droid said hearing the clacking of the bar being put back in place. Draw sat up dropping a towel over his face hiding it from the droid. He was very muscular despite his age, which appeared to be old "Tell the General I'll be right there."

Later, Commander Draw entered into a hanger he was wearing his dark black militia fatigues, with the red stripes. He had on the same the militia uniform but dark black like all the elites. His hood was up and his face hidden by his red eyed gas mask. Running down the rest of the uniform were red stripes one going over his hood then around it with red stripes running down the sleeves and down the sides of the coat and boots. At the end of the hanger stood General Grievous, "You wanted to see me sir?" Commander Draw asked. "Commander Draw, the Shadow has given me orders to deal with a new Imperial threat." Grievous turned around and pressed a button on his massive metal armored arm and a hologram appeared in front of them showing the Militia ship being destroyed by the gravity well equipped Imperial ship.

"What am I looking at?" Draw asked under his mask his voice gruff and unrecognizable "An opportunity." Grievous said, when he spoke the hologram showed a diagram of the Imperial war ship and two frigates next to it in red. A green ship appeared in the display as Grievous spoke "Rather than sacrifice ships by sending them into the ships last known location, you and a strike team will be sent as bait for this Imperial ship." Grievous said to the elite soldier "You will board this vessel and attempt to seize, once you are onboard, you will signal a small group of ships to engage the two frigates and distract the forces long enough for you to assume command of the ship."

Commander Draw looked at the plan, "How long till your men can be assembled?" Grievous asked right when he spoke the door to the hanger opened and five other Militia Elites walked in all armed to the teeth with blasters shields, weapons and even the Militia heavy repeaters, "When do we go?" Commander Draw said under his mask.

Far away from the, in the distance Plains of Lothal Rhan and Severus road in a speeder with Severus driving, "Mentor, were are we going?" Severus asked Rhan "To a place were many teachers have taken their students." Rhan said as the speeder flew over a large hill "How much farther?" Severus asked "Not far, just over the next hill." Rhan said as they came to the next hill where the land turned into long wide lowlands with dozens of standing water ponds and in the middle of it all was the Jedi Temple.

"Whoa." Severus said as they approached the Jedi Temple, "Stop right here, we'll walk the rest of the way." Rhan ordered and Severus obeyed brining it to a stop for them to get out of. While walking toward it Severus asked "What is this place mentor" Severus asked "It was a Jedi Temple, an ancient one of the ancient order." Rhan said as they approached it. Severus noticed the cracks in the building made from when Rhan forced his way inside long ago. "Like the Jedi of old we shall enter, mentor and student." Rhan said as Severus noticed the same pack of wolves that had followed Rhan to the temple emerge from the tall grasses. The student reached for his blaster pistol and pulled it out the wolves instantly growled and some bared their fangs. "Steady animals sense fear the same as we." Rhan said as the scar faced alpha approached Rhan and he extended his hand pressing it on the wolfs head. Severus lowered his weapons as the wolf accepted Rhans hand "Animals are much like us, and with the force we can commune with them." Severus knelt down too as one of the wolves approached him he extended his hand and the wolf licked his palm "To serve?" Severus asked.

The wolf instantly barked at him making Severus bring his hand back quickly "No, like the force, they are their own beast." Rhan said as the wolf growled at his student but didn't show fangs "Respect it, and in return." The wolf stopped its growling and sat down in front of Severus "It will respect you"

Rhan stood up as Severus rubbed his hand unsure if the wolf would still bight "But I thought the Jedi could master the force?" Severus asked "We are not Jedi, my young student." Rhan explained "I do not teach your to master force, but to master yourself." Rhan said walking past the wolves up to the temple. "We will call on the force together as mentor and student." Rhan held up his hand and so did Severus "Concentrate." Rhan said Severus closed his brown eyes stretching out his fingers the temple didn't move at first. But it slowly started to churn it rose up out of the ground till the entrance as revealed. "Come." Rhan ordered hands behind his back and Severus followed "Leave your weapon." Severus took out his blaster pistol and dropped it.

They walked into the temple and as the entered the temple slowly descended back into the ground "It's locking us in." Severus said "It's a jedi trick, you are not trapped in the temple the only trap is your mind." Rhan explained as they headed into the interior of the temple between the large stone colums like Rhan had done before, and Kanan and Ezra. But it was Severus's first time "Why did the Jedi come here?" he asked Rhan.

"The same reason why the temple seals us in, only Jedi Masters could bring their padawns here to test them, if the Padawan failed, both he and the master would die." Rhan said back to him as they came to the end of the entrance "How do you know this?" Severus asked him. "I old friend of mine, a Jedi brought his own Padawan here not long ago." Severus heard him say. He thought on it for a moment "Are you a jedi?" Rhan stopped.

He put his hand on the stone "No." Severus looked over at the bones of dead jedi "But I thought only Jedi could enter here?" he asked referring to Rhans previous words. "The jedi are not the only ones who can use the force, it is not theirs alone." Rhan said looking back at him "It mine, it theirs, and it is yours." Rhan said holding up his hand gesturing to one of the door in front of them leading deeper into the temple. Severus hesitated but took a step. "I will wait for your return." Rhan said before Severus walked inside, "What if I don't return and your trapped Shadow, I need you to guide me?"

"It is the duty of the teacher to test the student, I cannot be there for you forever." Rhan said as Severus looked at the bones of the dead jedi still sitting there across the temples mist covered floor "If I fail…" Severus whispered.

Rhan sat down on his knees to meditate, "Than I die." Rhan said on his knees. "Shadow I'm not ready-" "You were read to receive my teachings, now you receive my faith, go my apprentice, if you do not try you'll never know your ready." Rhan said making Severus eyes go wide at the praise. The Lt. Col. Took in a deep breath before looking back at Rhan after walking in into the doorway. The temple door began to slowly shut cutting the teacher and student off, "Wait, what am I supposed to do?"

The Shadow gave him one final word before the door shut "Take the next step."

DEL ZENNIS SYSTEM

Meanwhile far off in another corner of the Galaxy both Ezra and Commander Sato were beign escorted through the advanced Stat Destroyer by Stormtroopers both of the rebels hands bounded by cuff links. "Don't worry, Commander I'll get us out of this, I've been captured many times." Ezra whispered to him. Sato didn't seem very pleased about hearing such information "You're not putting my mind at ease."  
Sato whispered back Ezra shrugged "Well, I've escaped a lot too."

The Stormtroopers led them to the bridge doors that opened as Sato said "Obviously." Back down to Ezra. The Rebels came face with Admiral Titus

"Rebels."

"Out here searching for your missing patrol, I assume." Admiral Titus said seeing them, Sato was the one who spoke first "We are members of the Corporate Alliance, you have taken possession of my ships illegally, and I demand you release us." The Commander demanded knowing full well it was a lie. The Admiral smiled "You are in a position to demand nothing, Commander Sato." Both Ezra and Satos jaws dropped in shock.

The blonde Admiral looked at both Rebels, "Ah, yes, I am familiar with your activities in this sector."

"I suspected if we captured even one rebel ship, others would race to the rescue." He said without any empathy "But I dared not hope we'd capture someone as significant as you." The Admiral said looking down at Ezra. "And what would your name be, young man?" He asked Ezra glared at him hissing "Jabba the Hutt."

The Admiral seemed to be amused at the boys defiance, "Indeed. You are a tad small for a Hutt, but I know someone else that goes by the name Jabba Ezra Bridger." The Admiral chuckled "I imagine Agent Kallus will be quite pleased to hear you have joined us." He said before turning his attention to his men "Secure them."

GAREL

Gento and his men were walking deeper and deeper into the wastes of the canyons and hidden cliffs of the planet, the sun had set on them and the stars above were their only light. Far off Mina had her eyes on them through her sniper sites. Gento was in front with creed next to him, he looked back over at the near mile long trail of Militia soldiers behind them marching weakly along with them. Reaver was walking apart from everyone and Butch and some of the other droid were carrying wounded. "Is there anything out here?" Gento asked Creed who had a brown coat over his shoulder but not like the Miliitas, he had a blue cloth wrapped around his head to protect himself from the cold of the night "Is there anything out here?" the young Colonel asked him.

The Garel cell leader ushered Gento to follow, they climbed over some piled rocks and arrived at the top of the rocks where they saw miles of miles of sandy and rocky desert as far as the eye could see. "Desert to the north, desert to the west, desert to the east, the entire Imperial Army to the south." Creed said as Gento rubbed his face, his facial hair was starting to grow thicker around his lip and chin. "Imps will pick us apart by morning." Gento spat on the ground as if to curse the planet that was giving them nothing "But there's something farther to the north." Creed said.

"Something in the mountains." Creed said pointing north, even miles and miles away Gento could see the jagged rise of the planets mountain range, "What?"

Creed looked at Gento "Imps can't fly their ships over the northern range, there stock full of magnets?" Gento looked at him funny "Magnets, the metal messes with their instruments, they fly blind."

"Take us there." He said looking back at his men, "It's our only hope."

LOTHAL, JEDI TEMPLE

Rhan was knelt in the darkness of the temple, "This is so unlike you?" Rhan looked up to see the Son leaning on the closed door that Severus had entered into not long ago. The Son of Mortis had both arms crossed tapping his hand on his black armor "Putting your so called 'faith' in another." Rhan said nothing "The last time you trusted someone… they betrayed you, like they all do." Rhan ignored him as he continued to meditate. "I wonder, what will you do when your apprentice fails, like the last one." Rhan tightened both his hands into fists looking at the stone door and Severus who was within.

Inside the tunnel of the temple, Severus was walking steadily but slowly breathing hard. A gust of what he thought was wend came from the tunnel blowing against his coat like a ghostly wail. He shook away his fear and pressed on into a new chamber with three separate doors. He looked at the three doorways shaking his head "If this wasn't confusing enough, it is now." He said to himself, he looked at all the doors and headed for the on the left. He walked down the stone hallway covered in moss and gravel he looked at them noticing even in the darkness cave drawings. They appeared to be of humanoids next to giant beasts, like the wolves he saw outside. He put his hand on one of them that appeared to be riding one of the wolves. Suddenly he heard blaster fire, he looked up to see flashes of red at the other end of the tunnel and ran toward them. When he came around the corner Severus's jaw dropped. He came to a ledge with a large gap between it and the other side what he saw shocked him it was a full battalion of Stormtroopers firing at Rhan. His black lightsaber deflected the blaster bolts as they came at him and he summoned the force to throw the Stormtroopers off the cliff. "Shadow!" he called out seeing Rhan battle the Empire.

Severus reached for his blaster but remembered he had left it outside, while Rhan blasted back the Imperials with a force push Severus looked at the gap than back at where he had come. Curling his hand into a fist he backed up a few meters to the wall of the tunnel he knelt down pressing one foot on the cave wall and shutting his eyes. He concentrated focused, before both brown eyes shot open and he running right at the ledge channeling the force through his legs he let out a yell before leaping off the edge. The force carried him across the gap to the other side where he flew over Rhan and tackled an Imperial Stormtrooper into the air. "Severys what are you doing here?" Rhan asked.

"What are you talking about, I came here with you." Severus said picking up the blaster and shooting at the Imperials. "No, your not suppose to be here, your distracting from the Militia I need to lead them and your-AH" Rhan was shot in the shoulder horrifying Severus. "No!" Severus watched as Rhan was filled full of blaster shots before falling to the ground. Severus raised his hand by instinct and the lightsaber flew to his hand. He was shocked seeing it happen and turned the blade on. Its negative black blade lit up the room with an ghostly light as the Imperials advanced he ran into slashing them across the chest and in half the other hand holding an imperial blaster firing at them. Then he too was shot in the chest, than again, and again they unloaded their blasters into him pushing Severus back to the edge of the clip till he fell right off into oblivion.

GAREL

Currenlty on Garel, both Kanan and Rex were inside the Ghosts loading dock, "Look, for the record, this wasn't my idea." Kanan said to the clone who was checking his blaster "Just try to act like a professional."

Kanan still wasn't happy about the mission "What if you get in there and forget whose side you're on?" Rex took a nasty effect to Kanans tone and looked him right in the eye "I would never be on their side or wear their junk armor." Right on queue Zeb walked into the ship with unconscious Imperial Stormtroopers in full armor.

"Here are your disguises." Zeb said laughing at the irony "Perfect." Kanan said as the two got dressed, later when they were both wearing their armor Rex groaned. "This garbage is nothing like clone armor." Kanan couldn't help but smile at the clones misfortune "Looks a little tight on you, old man." Rex glared at him noticing that Kanans shoulder piece wasn't in the right position. "Yeah? Well, at least I know how to wear it." He said fixing it for him.

Coming into join them was Hera "Kanan, Rex, Once you're in, signal me, and I'll come in with Phoenix Squadron to blast you all out." The pilot said handing them a communicator, next to her was Chopper covered in black and white paint.

That's when Kanan asked "How are we getting in anyway?" Again right on queue, but this time it was Sabine dropping in across the hanger inside a Lambda Class Imperial shuttle she had precurred. She waved inside the ship at the rebels "How is it the Empire lets us keep stealing these things?" Kanan asked amazed at seeing the shuttle "Oh, I thought it was the same one we used before." Rex asked as Sabine walked out of the shuttle tossing the two men the keys "Fill her up before you get back." She said playfully "More like blow it up." Rex said walking on board the ship with Kanan, followed closely by Chopper disgused as an Imperial astro droid.

Hera and Sabine we're standing outside the Ghost watching Kanan and Rex take off in the stolen lambda class shuttle. "So was that a new one or the one we used before?" Hera asked the mandolorian girl "That's my secret." Sabine said as she walked into the ship. She took one last look at the lambda class shuttle flying off before heading back into the ship. She climbed up the ladder to the second story and the first thing she noticed was Jericho sitting in the middle of the ships lounge area, he was sitting legs crossed hand on both knees his lightsaber in front of him, deep in meditation. Sabine eyed the lightsaber intently looking at the sleek metal design.

Later, Jerichos eyes opened to see his Lightsaber gone "SEEEEVVV!" He called out and got up as the droid came into the ships loading dock barking at him "Where's my lightsaber?" Jericho asked over the droid but the droid shook its cranium annoyed "Well if you didn't take who did?" Jericho asked.

He walked around the ship and noticed Sabines door was open and his lightsaber in pieces, "Hey! What are you doing?" Sabine jumped "Huh oh sorry I didn't mean-" Jericho was caught of guard by how flustered she was he noticed she had taken it almost completely apart. "It's fine." He said not getting angry he lifted up his hand and made all the pieces of the lightsaber rise up off the floor of Sabines room. Sabine watched as the lightsaber started to put itself back together as it floated over to Jericho. When it finally touched his palm it had completely been restored. "Wow… nice trick." Sabine said seeing him. Jericho tossed it up like a baton catching it "Not really, mom makes me take it apart and reassemble it almost every other day, blind folded most of the time." He added the last part with some sarcasm in it.

"Sorry, I use to take stuff apart when I was upset." She said both her hands behind her back looking rather sheepish. "So… your upset?" Jericho asked. Sabine shook her head "Forget about it." She said heading out of the room past him. But Jericho stuck his arm out stopping her "You know one of the things that stink about being a jedi is you can sense when someones lying."

"Than you should sense I don't want to talk about it." Sabine said coldly, she pushed past him and started to go away "When I we lost some Phoenix Squadron, I thought it was the end." Jericho said leaning on the railing "I thought what was the point of fighting when all we do is die." Sabine stopped and started to listen "Than I realized they must have known that, they must have known that the could have died, but at least they died fighting for what they believed in." Sabine stood their in silence "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Jericho shrugged "Thought maybe if I told you something that had been bugging me, you may tell me?"

The mandolorian girl grabbed both her arms holding herself "You don't understand it isn't that simple." She tried to explain "Not sound like my mom or Kanan, but if it was simple it wouldn't be bothering you?" he asked.

She retreated deeper into herself "No, you don't know what it's like, when you could be responsible for your friends and families dea-" Sabine stopped herself instantly remembering how they had led Darth Vader to the Rebel fleet casuing the deaths of Phoenix Squadrons memebers. Jericho looked away from her at the floor "Jericho I-" "It's fine." He said back to her. Shaking her head Sabine walked up to him and leaned on the rails "No it's not." She said next to him.

Taking a deep breath Sabine finally spoke about what was bugging her "When I was at the Imperial Academy on Mandolore, I believed in the Empire that it could bring order to the Galaxy and help my people so I through myself into everything I did, to be perfect." She said waving her hand as a gesture while Jericho listened "I was good, that the Empire even let me be involved in their experimental weapons programs, but the weapons I help built were turned on my people- I tired to stop it but I couldn't, so I ran." She finished, than Jericho asked "Whats this have to do with Ezra and Sato?"

"The Gravity Well, I helped design it, but I never finished it, the Empire must have but still I helped put them in danger." Sabine said getting of the railing and holding herself. She felt Jericho put his hand on his shoulder "You did what you thought was right, and your still doing it now aren't you?" he asked.

She still hadn't calmed down "But what I did has already caused terrible things." Jericho scratched the back of his neck one hand on his hip he looked at his palm that had finally healed from the burns he had incurred using force lighting. "You remember when we we're on the old medical station, when I did that… thing?" he asked "Yeah?" Sabine confirmed she remembered. "It wasn't the first time something like that happened." He digressed "About a year before we met you all, Mina and I were on solo mission to Corellia." Jericho said rubbing both his hands "It looked like a simple mission, meet our contacts, observe the Imperials, get intel and get out… or so we thought."

Sabine noticed why Jericho was holding his hands, they were shaking "We encountered, one of those Inquisitors, first one I ever saw, but I knew… I knew what he was."

"He started to execute any civilians who they thought helped us, Mina and I tried to stop them and were captured, he tortured us, tortured Mina and made me watch." Jericho curled on of his hands into a fist remembering the experience "He released me, and gave my lightsaber, he wanted me to fight, to give into the dark side… and I did." He reached at his belt and took out his lightsaber "My mom told me, that a Jedis weapons is never to be used in anger, but at that moment seeing what he had done to Mina, to those people all I could think about was killing him, nothing else mattered."

He handed the lightsaber for Sabine to look at it "So I did."

"You killed an Inquisitor?" Jericho nodded "Not before I saw something I'd never forget." Jericho said shaking his head regret filled his eyes "Force… linked us in his dying moments." Jericho held up both hands to give her some sort of physical representation "It was only a moment, but in that moment, I saw everything, who he was, where he came from how he became something so dark." He held his hand out to take the lightsaber back and Sabine handed it to him. Jericho looked down at the lightsaber with his light blue eyes. "He was a Jedi." Jericho said out of nowhere making Sabines eyes go wide "What, how?" Sabine asked "The Empire had captured him, turned him into a monster, I watched how he struggled how he fought and how he fell." Jericho said shaking his head.

"… Never told anyone that, not even my mom." Jericho said to the shocked Sabine "Than why tell me?" she asked, Jericho put his lightsaber back in its holster "You told me something personnel about yourself… figured I should tell you something personnel." Jericho said getting of the railing "I wouldn't worry about the others." He said leaping off his the railing and walking outside the Ghost "Why do you say that?" Sabine asked.

"I trust them, like I trust you." He said walking away.

LOTHAL

Severus hit the metal floor of the _Vulcans_ crew quarters hard, he groaned looking around his quarters they were multiple bunks and cabins set with closed doors for those to sleep. He shook his head "What a nightmare." He said getting on both his feet. He got out of his cabin and walked out into the halls of the Vulcan it had a few droids walking in it. He rolled his shoulders heading down the hallway were he heard voices. "He's not good enough." Severus recognized the voice of Kaiera, "Need a real leader, leading this band." It was Reaver, Severus looked around the corner to see Reaver, Kaiera, Butch and some of the members of his battalion "I have analyzed him thoroughly, and he has proven inadequate to lead this company." The droud Butch said making Severus shake his head at what he was hearing.

"Guys a people pleaser, doesn't do anything for himself, and that's sad." Kaiera said back to him, "Shame, the Shadow seems to see something, I don't." Reaver said polishing his blaster revolver. Their words cut deep as Severus walked around the corner "Is that how you all feel?" Severus asked. All of the soldiers and his inner circle looked back at him.

"How much you hear Severus?" Reaver asked, "That's Lt. Col. Captain?" he said correcting him "Yeah, you may be the higher up, but that don't mean I care." Reaver said leaning his blaster on his shoulder. "And you Kaiera?" Severus asked "Sorry but its true." Severus glared at them all before something hatched in his mind. "Wait… this isn't real…"

Reaver rolled his eyes "And now he's lost it." "No!" Severus snapped "I've been with the Shadow for the past few weeks, you and Butch are on Garel with the Colonel, Kaiera is still on Lothal." He said looking at them all "What are you talking about Orn, we're all right here." Kaiera said the Zeltron holding up her hands.

"It appears the Lt. Col. Is loosing his grip on sanity, and due to protocol is no longer fit to command." Butch computed "Shut up!" Severus shouted "You all not here, you're not real." He argued as he took a step back, "Easy sir, your not feeling good." Kaiera said stepping toward him "Get away from, GET AWAY!" Severus yelled running out of the room away from his soldiers. "After him, Butch inform the droids restrain the Lt. Col." Kaiera ordered as Butch did so. Severus ran through the hallways of the ship and saw a group of droids running around the corner blasters up "Lt. Col. Orn stand down." The ordered. Severus yelled and raised up his hand a wave of force energy exploded out of it sending the droids flying as he ran through them. He dashed down another hallway coming to an intersection in the ships corridors when he ran through it he was tackled to the ground by Reaver.

"I've been waiting for this." Severus blasted him off with the force "You'll have to wait longer." He said Reaver held up his blaster to shoot, Severus held up his hand and took the blaster but Severus jumped ontop of him and wrestled it out of his hands as Kaira, Butch and some of their men came running around the corner "You know how I know this isn't real?" Severus barked "Cause this isn't a some group of rebels, we aren't a gang either." He barked.

Severus pressed the blaster between Reavers eyes "We are soldiers, and I am commanding officer!"

"Funny, cause last time I checked a commanding officer leads his men, you've run off to join the Shadow and left us all behind." Reaver snapped at him.

The Lt. Col. cocked the blaster "You're not real Reaver, none of you are." "Somebody do something the Lt. Col.'s lost his damn mind." Reaver yelled as his men aimed their blasters "NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" Severus said pulling the trigger and his own men opening fire on him.

….

….

….

Severus awoke gasping for air grabbing at his chest at where he had been shot to find no wounds or tears in his uniform. He was laying in the middle of the Lothal jedi temples entrance. "I knew it wasn't real." Severus said to himself looking around "Shadow?" he asked knowing it was the entrance where he had left him, at the entrance to the tunnels he saw Rhan still kneeling where he had been. "Mentor…" Severus said looking at him, but Rhan didn't move.

He walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder but the second he touched Rhan, the black coated mentors body fell over and Severus came face to face with a skeleton. He screamed falling to the ground and backing up a few feet on his hands and butt. "No, no, no no!" he said crawling back over to the corpse. "It can't be, I wasn't gone that long, your still there." Severus said as he noticed Rhans lightsaber fall out from his coat and roll across the floor. He picked it up and looked at it, it was covered in dust and cobwebs the metal had rusted turning the saber to near dust. He tightened his grip on the lightsaber "No… you won't trick me this another-stupid- whatever it is?" he said tightening his grip on the lightsaber.

"It is your end." Severus froze hearing a deep dark breathing coming from behind him. He looked back to see a towering dark sith lord, Darth Vader. "What are you?" he said seeing the Sith. Vader turned on his bright red saber "I am your doom." Severus shoo with fear as the temple darkened around Vader "You have failed your master, just as you have failed your men, and you have failed here." Vader said drawing back his lightsaber, Severus looked up at the red lightsaber raising Rhans lightsaber "NO!" the black blade shot out blocking Vaders.

"It's a lie!" he pressed up against Vaders "It is your destiny to be destroyed." Vader said pressing it against him "Just like it is the Destiny of your so called Militia to be destroyed."

Severus lightsaber was pushed back down "You're wrong…." Severus grunted as he turned the saber over "It's our destiny…" he turned the blades over now his on top "TO DESTROY YOU!" he yelled slashing the lightsaber up against the Sith Lord before everything went white.

…..

…..

…..

Severus's eyesight returned to see he was standing inside the temple entrance again, but Vader and Rhans corpse was gone, along with the lightsaber. "Impressive, the last apprentice to enter into these halls nearly failed after the second test?" Severus looked around for the voice but saw no one, suddenly he looked up to see a bright green flame hovering above him. "You have done well." The flame said with the voice of Count Dooku.

"Are you… another vision?" he asked "I am but a guide." The flame said to him, "A guide for what?" he asked "It is your path, where do you wish to go?" the flame asked. Severus looked back at the exit to the temple than at the doorway leading back deeper in "I wish to take the next step." Severus said as the flame floated upwards and headed deeper into the temple where Severus followed.

As Severus re-entered the temple, Rhan hadn't even moved from his spot, "He is afraid I sense it." The Son of Mortis said down to him, "He will fall." The Son said as Rhan looked up at the Son "No… he will rise." Rhan said looking at the door as the Son faded away "We shall see." It left Rhan alone in the darkness for a long time till Rhan heard "And what of you Rhan Jerry, become what shall you?" Rhan looked around the temple hearing a familiar yet confusing form of speech "Yoda…?" Rhan said hearing it "Surprised you are, to see Jedi, in a jedi temple?" the voice said back to him.

"So you too are one with the force?" Rhan asked as Yodas voice snickered "With all things are the force, like you." Yoda said to Rhan as he looked down in front of him to see Master Yoda sitting there.

LOTHAL SPACE

A small fleet of Militia ships that being three Providence Class cruisers were sitting in the middle of the Lothal system. General Grievous was onboard the bridge as one of his men approached him "General." He said "What?" the cyborg asked.

"We've just received word from one of our informants, where the Imperial ship is, code name the _Indicator_ that the target has captured someone of interest." The soldier said "Who?" Grievous asked.

"His name is Ezra Bridger, he's a high priority target on the Imperials list and ours." The soldier said "Hmmm interesting." Grievous said "And how did we acquire this information?" Grievous asked as the soldier held up the info pad "From this informant sir." Grievous looked at the image on the screen with great interest.

DEL ZENNIS SYSTEM

Meanwhile, Kanan and Rex where inside their stolen shuttle with both of them looking at a new graphic Sabine had left in the cockpit of Kanan fighting a monster. "I don't know why she does that." He said rhetorically "I believe it's called artistic expression." Rex suggested smugly even though Kanan didn't want an answer.

"Yeah? Well, my expression is wrong." Kanan said looking at the tag which was of him smiling "I'm not happy about being on this mission."

Rex's smugness fell "Really? That wasn't clear." He mumbled under his breath "Once we board this thing, Chopper will plug in, find out where they have our people, and we get them out of there." Kanan said looking down at the droid who gave a salute

"We've got to disable this weapon, whatever it is. If the Empire can intercept our ships in hyperspace, this rebel movement won't last long." Rex said as they started to slowdown out of hyperspace "I hear what you're saying, but remember, this is a rescue mission, first and foremost."

"We're coming up on Ezra's last known position, let's just hope we can find that ship fast…Uh-oh." Kanan said as the two of them fell out of hyperspace to see te experimental Star Destroyer right infront of their eyes. While they were gawking at the warship they were hailed "Shuttle S257, this is a restricted area." The Star Destroyer called out to them. Rex and Kanan looked at one another before Rex responded "Copy that, sir, boy, are we glad to see you, we have a 157, repeat, a 157." Rex said back to the imperials.

They waited for the destroyer to respond "You are not cleared, this is a 675 test zone and off-limits to you, S257." The comms said back to them as Rex sighed. "Well, if we don't get some help soon, we're gonna have a 3376 on our hands." He pointed out leaving Kanan dumbfounded to what he really meant with all the code talk.

"I don't think you're gonna want to have a 3376 off your starboard side, now, would you, sir?" Rex asked with more silence until "Shuttle S257, requesting your emergency access code." Rex smiled "Copy that, sir." He said as he entered the codes looking at Kanan.

The cowboy jedi rolled his eyes groaning "Priority protocol 7 This is the stuff I can't stand, protocol nonsense." He growled to the clone Captain.

"Stand by for code check, Cody and I practically invented these emergency protocols back in the Clone War." Rex said as the codes went through to the Imperials.

"Trust me, the codes are good." Rex said waited for the Imperials to respond "Copy, Shuttle S257, you are clear to proceed on heading 1599 to hangar 11." The comms officer replied to the two rebels in disguse who flew to the hanger. "Thank you, sir, see? They don't suspect a thing." Rex said to Kanan who didn't even seem remotely happy.

Inside the Star Destroyers bridge the Imperial Admiral Titus was speaking to a hologram of Agent Kallus. "Our new gravity weapon reeled in a catch of rebels a set of Militia vagabonds, who I believe you're familiar with, Commander Jun Sato and a young one who calls himself Jabba."

"You have Ezra Bridger? Excellent work, Admiral." Kallus said eagerly "Lock him in a secure cell under triple guard."

Titus was shocked "Triple guard? He is but a child." The imperial admiral asked him as Kallus replied "I warn you, do not underestimate that boy." Kallus said as Titus wasn't even the least bit concerned "I'm certain that the Imperial Navy is more than a match for one boy, - whatever he calls himself."

Kallus's transmission started to cut out "We shall see, I'm on my way."

Deep in the brig of the _Indicator_ , Ezra and Sato were sitting in one of the Imperials cell. Suddenly they saw the Imperials bring out some others. They were Militants they were tossed into the brig. Stripped of their coats and weapons. They were wearing the dark fatigues. The regulars were dark brown trousers with short zip up shirts for the regulars. They had quilted stitching inside the pants crotch and on the sides of the shirts and back. They had the militia pillars symbol on their sleeves, they had dark masks on with a gap cut out over their eyes. Their clothes were all ripped up and torn. They were lying on the floor groaning lastly was the navel militant who had defied Titus.

They too had been stripped of their coat, it was a woman, she had on the same style of the regulars but her trousers where white and blue with black boots. The white was on the quilted outside, she had on a white tank top. She had bright red hair that was hanging around her shoulder with brown eyes, her skin was light and she had full lips with a diamond shaped face. "Commander let me help you." One of the wounded Militants said helping her up "I'm alright boys, just a bit taller." She said as her two men carried her to the other side of the brig across from the Rebels. When they sat her down she looked over at the Rebels. "Who are they?" she asked, wiping some blood of her lip.

"I am Commander Jun Sato, we are members of the Rebellion, I take it by your coat of arms you are members of the Lothal insurrectionists known as the Militia." All the Militia soldiers looked at one another, "Rebellion, which planet?" the Militia Commander asked Sato. "We fight for all planets, and all systems." The Militia Commander asked her. The woman stood up, she seemed to be about the same age as the older members of the Rebels crew, she gave the Militia salute "Well Commander Sato, I'm Commander Cora Dalzeel, Commander of the… well I was until those Imps blew it up." She said wincing from the pain.

Ezra noticed as she turned around she had severe scaring on her back "Your hurt?" he said as she sat back down, "He's a smart one." She said looking up at Sato "He yours?" Dalzeel asked Sato "No." both Sato and Ezra said at the same time. "Got a look at the other cells." One of Dalzeels men said coughing "They were empty." Dalzeel leaned up against the wall of her cell "That means everyone else is dead." She said shaking her head. "We're all that's left?" the other soldier said under his mask.

"Which means none of them talked." Dalzeel said "Neither will we." She said to her two remaning men. She leaned over her seat rubbing her head "Why are they are torturing you?" Ezra asked, "You'll get your turn soon to kid." Dalzeel said, Ezra noticed that Dalzeel had a small bracelet around her wrist with a pendent on it "Empire doesn't care." She said softly.

She looked up at the boy "Whats a kid like you doing out here anyhow?" Dalzeel asked him.

"One of our patrols went missing near here, the Empire captured us with their new weapon, what you Commander?" Sato asked Dalzeel, the militant shrugged "On route to a raid when we got ripped out of hyperspace, I lost both my frigates and my ship." She said "Almost 800 hundred men and woman, gone like that." She said snapping her fingers. "Don't forget the men who survived." One of her men said "The ones who died were the first were lucky." Dalzeel sighed. Suddenly the doors to the cell opened Stormtroopers walked in "You, on your feet." One of them barked at Ezra. "If you wish to take someone take me." Sato said getting in-between the Stormtrooper and Sato. "We don't want you." The Stormtrooper said hitting Sato in the gut and pointing his blaster right at Ezra. "Move it." One of the other Stormtroopers came up and handcuffed him.

"Good luck kid." Dalzeel said seeing him go.

In another part of the ship, its hanger both Kanan and Ezra were about to leave their ship "Well, all set?" Kanan said putting his Stormtrooper back "I guess this must be just like old times." Kanan said as the clone put on his own helmet.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be okay." Rex said heading down the exit ramp of the ship "No, you follow my lead." Kanan ordered.

As they walked out of the ship they were greeted by two more Stormtroopers "Command deck says you need to make your repairs and depart."

Kanan was the first to speak to them "We need to get to maintenance." Kanan said waving his hand using a force mind trick.

"You need to get to maintenance." The soldier replied copying his words, "We can go on our way." Kanan added "You can go on your way." The clone whispered next to him "Not bad… I've seen better." Rex added as they walked past the Stormtroopers. Kanna glared at him under his helmet "Eh, maybe I'll practice on you some time."

The two of them headed into the ship and came to a terminal "Chopper, plug in and find Ezra and the crew." He ordered the droid.

"Transferring him to a secure cell? That means they know who he is." Kanan asked as Chopper analyzed the ship "Let's go!" the two troopers in disguise and walked to an elevator with a crowded Stormtrooper "Hurry up, Hurry up, hit the button." Kanan ordered as they walked into the elevator. "Which, which button? I don't know where it is." Captain Rex replied looking at all the buttons. "Oh, no." Kanan said as an imperial officer walked into the elevator with them and pressed a button "Your armor appears to be a little tight, trooper." The officer said looking at Rex.

"I'll tighten your face a little tighter." Rex said under his helmet "What was that?" the officer asked

"Possible hyper-sickness." Kanan said shutting Rex up "Uh, I'm taking 565 here on, um, the 257." Kanan said making the officer laugh "The commissary? That's the last place I'd take him."

The two rebels were silent at the elevator stopped and the officer got off "I'm gonna take you Commissary" Rex said under his helmet.

On the bridge of the star ship, one of the Imperials looked up at Admiral Titus "Admiral, we've detected another ship coming near us through Hyperspace." Titus smiled "Activate the Gravity Well." He ordered the Imperials did so and in the depths of the ship inside each of the globe shaped expansions of the ship they turned on the gravity well. Hyperspace tore open in front of them and a Militia frigate fell out of hyperspace. It was a dark black gonzati class star frigate. "Hmm a lone ship, they must be looking for their friends…. Will these Rebels ever learn?" Titus said "Bring them in." he ordered. The imperials followed the Admirals orders "Activating tractor beam."

Onboard the frigate, two droids were at the controls "We are within their tractor beam sir." One of the doirds said looking back at Commander Draw, who looked back into the hallways where he saw two all his black coated Militia elites all armed to the teeth "Good."

LOTHAL JEDI TEMPLE

Rhan was still sat down in the middle of the temple entrance, speaking with Yoda. "You are not dead?" Rhan asked him, "Gone into exile I have." Master Yoda said holding his small wooden cane "Where?" Rhan asked "Away, far, far away." The old jedi master said "Claim you are not with the force?" Yoda asked him.

"Not with the force are you, yet command it?" Yoda added to his question. "I do not use it the same way anymore, and it does not command me." Rhan said back to the spirit. "In all things are the force, binds us, surrounds us." Yoda said back to Rhan who shook his head "Surrounds us, but does not bind us." Rhan argued. "A new way of the force, you have discovered?" Yoda asked him.

Raising his head, Rhan said "Yes, my way." His voice was stern and strong as Yodas processed his words shaking his head "One of darkness and light, impossible are the two together?" Rhan shook his head "No, I have found a way."

"Now more than ever is the darkness within you." Yoda pointed out, "The only darkness within me is my own." Rhan said back on his knees "True darkness, your student is yet to face." Rhan took in a deep breath "Severus is strong, not just in the force but in spirit." The old rogue replied to the Jedi Master. "Stronger is the dark side." Yoda said Rhan gritted his teeth shooting up to his feet "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE DARK SIDE!" Rhan roared at the short green alien "THE JEDI WERE COWARDS WHO HID BEHIND THE LIGHT LIKE A FIRE AT NIGHT TIME FENDING OFF THE SHADOWS, YOUR PRIDE AND ARROGANCE LEAD TO FIGHT THE VERY PEOPLE YOU SWORE TO PROTECT, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DARKSIDE, NOTHING!" Rhan roared making the whole temple hall shake with his force power.

Rhan looked around at the dust falling from the temple walls at the rage "I do…" he said calming himself "I saw the abyss that lies at the edge and I jumped in head first." Rhan said reaching up to his left eye that was still a bright darksider eye "I can never undo the darkness within me, but I will try to welcome the light." Rhan said sitting back down legs crossed now instead of his usual kneeling position. "One or the other, never both." Yoda tried to explain to him "In doing so, you shall destroy yourself".

"I am not a Jedi... your words mean nothing" Rhan said quietly "Completed the training you did." Yoda said pointing at him with his cane "There I was, at the end." Rhan curled his hands into a fist "At the end?" Rhan asked.

Yoda looked up at Rhan under his hood obviously the man was holding back his anger "At the end, I tried to leave it all behind, Ahsoka and I wanted nothing more to do with the jedi, but you and your so called Jedi Council dragged us back in." Rhan said "And when we tried to stop it all from coming down, your kind did what it always did." Rhan said as Yoda was silent "You hid behind you're your arrogance, and let your Republic Fall."

Meanwhile nside the temples lower levels was Severus, who followed the flame deeper into the temple, back into the three doorways. "These doors what are there purpose?" he asked the flame. "To test those who seek what they do not know?" the flame said in the voice of Count Dooku. Severus. "That… doesn't make any sense." Severus said back scratching his head "It is not the duty of this temple to tell you the answer, you must find it." The flame said as it hovered over him. "My-my mentor said I must take the next step." The flame humed to itself "You are on journey young one, and like all journeys you must travel certain paths." The flame replied as it headed into the middle door.

"But what is my path?" Severus asked "What paths have you walked?" the flame asked him, "The Militia, I chose to join them?" Severus answered "But why?" the flames asked down the hallway lighting his path "… I wanted to." Severus finally said "Wanted to what young one?"

The soldier looked at the flame "I wanted to do what I thought was right." The flame led Severus into a different chamber. One where the stone was carved to perfection into a dome with glowing rings surrounding the room and one on the floor "But how can someone who has done such wrong, do right?" Dooku asked Severus "What are you talking about." Severus asked "Do not try to be coy with me boy, this Temple sees what your comrades do not, what mentor sees not."

ABOARD THE INDICATOR

"Move along, rebel." Four Stormtroopers were taking Ezra away from the other cells to another secure area on the ship. "Hey, just so you know, when I escape, I won't hurt any of you." Ezra said smug looking at back at the Stormtroopers.

"Yeah, that's great, kid, I feel real safe." The Stormtrooper holding his lightsaber. Ezra smiled "You shouldn't." Ezra leapt into action leaping onto one of the walls bouncing off it and kicking one of the troopers in the head. He landed on his feet before dodging imperial blaster fire. He spun around letting the blaster fire hit his cuffs freeing himself. Summoning the force through his hand he took his lightsaber back right off one of the Imperials belts. Activating it he deflected their blaster shots before turning on the stun blaster aspect of his saber shooting the rest.

When he was done he looked at the one he had kicked, "You see? You're fine." He said smiling before stunning him unconscious.

Suddenly two Stormtroopers ran around the corner with an astro droid. Ezra didn't hesitate to shoot them both in the chest with the stun blaster, as they hit the floor Ezra recognized the astro droid who was with them "Chopper? Wait Oh! Oh, no." Ezra said noticing one of the troopers was a bit pudgy.

He took of both of their helmets and gaped "Kanan, Rex!" Ezra said seeing he had just shot two of his friends. "Rex, come on!" Ezra said slapping him across the face "What just happened?" Rex asked both of them recovering.

"Uh Did you see them? We were so outnumbered." Ezra said to both his teachers who rubbed there foreheads. "There was a firefight, a big firefight, actually.

You guys fought great." Ezra said looking at Kanan who rubbed his head "Thanks, all I saw was you." Rolling up from behind them Chopper lit up his holographic display showing a recording of Ezra shooting both Kanan and Rex.

"You shot us! I can't believe you shot us!" Kanan yelled at his Padawan "I mean, you, you were dressed like stormtroopers." Ezra said in his defense but Kanan didn't seem to care "Yeah! - You shot us."

"I set it to stun." Ezra snapped back trying to take off some of the heat, while Rex could barely contain his laughter "Yeah, well, you should've used kill." Ezra and Kanan both looked at the old soldier, "What?" Kanan asked "Well, just in case it wasn't us, I mean This armor doesn't protect you from anything." Rex said poking at his armor.

Kanan rolled his eyes "Well, I told you, now's not the time." Ezra said getting there attention "We gotta find Sato and sabotage this ship, also the Imperials captured three Militia soldiers, I think there might have been more but I think there alls that's left." The boy said to them "Militia here?" Rex said looking at Kanan.

"If there's one theirs bound to be more soon we need to-" "Cellblock C, prepare cells 12-26 for prisoner containment, immediantly." The ships intercom came alive and spoke down into the hallway the Rebels were on "Well I guess that's them." Rex said. Kanan put his helmet back on "They must have been captured by the Gravity well, we should use the commotion to escape." Rex nodded at Kanan when Ezra stopped them. "They have this gravity weapon thing that, wait, you know all this." Ezra asked remembering Kanan bring up the gravity well before he spoke.

Meanwhile at the halls docking station at the starboard side of the ship, the Gonzati frigate was being prepared to be boarded. Two squads of Imperials were already standing by the door with the same officer who had called Rex fat "Are we patched into their communications?" the officer asked one of the troopes near the door. "Yes sir." The trooper said handing him a communicator.

The officer too it and spoke "Attention rebels, in the name of the Galatic Empire you are ordered to open this door and surrender." He said in front of the door a few feet away. The door suddenly swooshed open and a Militia elite holding a Z-7 miniblaster gun with three barrels, his dark black uniform around the gun and elite were four other Militia elites holding yellow blaster shields like the one boarding parties "Didn't say please" the militia elite heavy said. The elite opened fire on the imperials who returned it buts shots were absorbed by the blaster shields allowing the Militants to slaughter the Imperials. "Clear." One of the elites said, immediantly the hallways was flooded with the Militia elites. Commander Draw entered first "Squad two and three, advance on the generator rooms, make sure they can't use the weapon when the General arrives, squad four hold this position, squad one with me." Draw ordered.

Back down below in the brig, the Rebels started to hear the sound of a actual fire fight. "That's not god." Rex said looking down the hallway.

"So what's your plan?" Rex asked the Jedi "Well, we should probably split up." Ezra suggested "I'll take Chopper, and he can get me to the reactor that powers this thing." Ezra offered before saying "You two bust out Sato." Kanan raised his hand objecting "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa; we are not splitting up." Kanan said proposing a counter idea "Let's get Sato and get out of here." Rex shook his head "The kid's right, we have to destroy this ship."

Kanan still on the bad side with the clone stared at him in disbelief "Do you know how many stormtroopers are heading this way?" Rex rolled his eyes "It doesn't matter, you said it yourself with the Militia here the Imperials will be distracted."

Kanan removed his helmet again "Do you see this, we're dressed like Imperials if the Milita sees us they'll shoot us too, we can't afford to separate." Kanan begged the other two rebels when Rex said "We have to protect the fleet." Rex barked at him.

Finally, Ezra yelled "Will you two quit it already! Part of the reason I took this mission was to get a break from this!" he looked down at the black and white Astroy droid "Okay, Chopper and I will meet you at Sato's ship."

Before the two men could say anything Ezra pushed through them and ran off with his droid "He takes after Hera sometimes." Kanan said to a stunned Rex.

Up on the bridge, an Imperial Commander walked up to Admiral Titus "Sir, the Militia ship we detained, they've… they've boarded us sir, we have the squads of them moving throughout the ship." Titus looked half shocked half enraged "Also… The prisoner known as Jabba has escaped." Now it was just enraged "Lock all levels down, sweep the vessel and secure the hangar bays." He ordered.

The commander saluted "Yes, sir." Before Titus added one last thing "And, Commander, when you find the boy, eliminate him, I would hate it if we proved Agent Kallus right."

"Yes, sir, right away."

Down below in the block of the ship that an Imperial sargent with an orage officer rank was standing infront of the cells of their prisoners. "Locking down, secure detention block." The officer said to his squad "One of the rebels has escaped, do not attempt capture, eliminate the target." The officer said to his men who noticed Rex and Kanan in disguise approaching them.

"I got this one." Rex whispered to Kanan.

"We don't have time for another one of your long-winded bluffs." As he spoke the Stormtrooper officers approached them raising his hand "Oh, you got a better plan?" Rex hushed towards Kanan "Yeah." He said holding up his blaster.

"Well, what is it?" Rex asked him.

Kanan aimed his blaster right at the Stormtroopers chest and said This!" before shooting him and the others "So much for stealth." Rex said walking over the dead imperials.

"It's not like they don't know we're here." Kanan said back sarcastically.

On another level, Commander Draw and his squad were moving up to the ships hallways in a fierce fire fight, he looked down at one of the elites "Contanct the General tell him we're onboard." The Commander barked and the Elite pressed a small button on his wrist communicator.

LOTHAL SPACE

Onboard General Grievous flag ship, one of his crew looked up at him "General we've got the signal, Commander Draw is onboard." Grievous didn't hesitate saying "Commence hyperspace jump and battle stations." The small Militia fleet of three warships jumped into Hyperspace heading straight for the Imperials and Rebels.

GAREL

Gento and his men had continued their march through the Garel desert straight to the foot of the mountain range. "There heading into the mountains?" Mina said in her communicator she was wrapped up in a pancho like blanket speaking with Ahsoka "Mountains what for?" Ahsoka asked from Phoenix Squadrons secret hanger. "Not sure, you want me to keep following them?" she asked her commander "No, bring yourself in." Ahsoka replied to the sniper.

Far from her, Gento was leading his men up into the mountain, suddenly all the men stopped. "Colonel?" Butch called out as he noticed the men had stopped. "Men, I did not order a stop." None of the men moved "We can't keep going!" one of the men shouted "There's no way we can climb that." Another said looking at the slopes of the mountain. "We should surrender." The last one got Gentos attention. "Who said that?" he asked.

All the men got silent. "Which one of you, lousy, kath hound, scug licking bastards SAID THAT!" the Colonel yelled walking down to the battalion and moving through them "Did you think this was going to be easy?" Gento said to them. "You think the Empire would just lie down, you think we'd have the Shadow and the fleet to save us?" Gento yelled at them all not wanting an answer. "If we surrender, the Empire torture us than kill us." Gento said as one of the men shouted "We'll kill ourselves if we climb that mountain." Gento shook his head "Than why did you join the Militia, why did any of you swear the oath." The Colonel yelled at his men heading back up to the mountain so all his men could see.

"Every second we waist here arguing, the Empire is hunting us, they are preparing to kill us, these mountains will scramble their scanners, we'll hold out here until Lothal sends reinforcements." The Colonel called out to them "Lothals abandoned us." One of his men barked.

Gento looked up at the sky and the stars noticing one brighter dot in the sky, "Look up." He said "All of you look up now, that's an order." Gento said as they all looked up "You see those stars." He said, "Look past them to the brightest one, right there." Gento said lifting his hand and pointing a figner at one "That is Lothal, she hasn't abandoned us." He said as the men looked at him and the light of Lothals world. "As long as we see that light, and carry it within us, Lothal will always be with us."

"Follow me or not, we free men, do as you please." Gento said heading up the mountain. Reaver and Butch followed him and then Creed. Slowly but surly the rest of them followed Gento up the mountain.

INDICATOR

Oboard the war ship, two Imperials were standing guard over some elevators The alarms blaring "What happens if the enemy comes this way?" one of them asked "We shoot them what else?" the elevator behind them suddenly opened and the two spun around to see Chopper rolling out "Oh… it's just an Astrodroid." The first said turning around. However, the two didn't notice the small boy riding on the side of the droid out of sight.

Ezra and Chopper rolled down to the entrance to a large hallow generator room. Ezra peaked inside saying "That must be the reactor core for the gravity weapon." Chopper then beeped out a suggestion "What? You have a plan?" Chopper started to beep and bark at him "I'm the bait." Ezra repeated.

"Okay, okay, I'll draw them away." Ezra said getting down low "Most of the time they ignore droids anyway." Ezra said back as he snuck up on the Imperial Engineers.

One of the engineers looked up and saw the boy "Hold it! We've got an intruder."

"Come and get me!" Ezra barked at them as he jumped off one of the generator rooms walkways turning on his lightsaber. As the Imperials chase him down Chopper rolled in and started to mess with the generator controls, in its fiddling Chopper deactivated the gravity making the rebel and Imperials go flying why it magnitzed to the floor. "They've shut off gravity!" One of the Imperials yelled "This wasn't part of the plan!" Ezra said floating around, one of the Imperials fired at him making him deflect it but the blasters force pushed him to the wall of the Generator room. Ezra bounced off flying over toward Chopper who barked at Ezra with a mischievously beep "Whoa! Don't you dare! Don't you do it! Not yet! Whoa!" Ezra said as chopper reactivated the gravity making all the Imperials fall to the bottom of the generator room but Ezra was able to grab on a ledge of the walkways. Chopper unplugged from the generator and rolled over to Ezra and over his hand "Ow!" Ezra yelped as he climbed back up and ran after him "You better have sabotaged it." Ezra said while Chopper beeped at him

"What do you mean, you think you did?" Ezra asked rolling over behind cover as Imperials Stormtroopers came in from a lower level shooting at the two "Hey?" Ezra said as the droid ran out of the room. Before the Imperials could give cahse they were gunned down by the Militia elites running in from the lower entrance were one of the Militia squads, "This is squad two, we've secured the objective."

Back in the cellblock Kanan and Rex were in a fire fight with some Imperials down another hall. "Never expected to make it this far with you for a partner." Kanan said to the clone captain who was shooting at them "You know, you're not the first Jedi I've fought beside."

"But probably the last." Kanan said as Rex missed another Stormtrooper "Wow, you really do shoot like a stormtrooper." Kanan said backing up to one of the cells "Guess I don't have too much to worry about." Rex groaned throwing off his helmet "It's this helmet, I can't see!" he said throwing it at the Stormtrooper clocking one right in the head.

Kanan shot the lock off the cell he was in front of and it opened to reveal Commander Sato and his men on their feet probably from the noise of the blaster fire. Kanan ran in but as he removed his helmet the three Militia soldiers jumped out of the shadows and grabbed him "Get the blaster!" Dalzeel screamed ass he wrapped her arm around Kanan neck as his helmet felt to the floor "Comma-ack" Kanan choked out seeing Sato.

"Kanan?" Sato said seeing him "You know this imp?" Dalzeel asked "Yes, release him he is a comrade of ours." Sato said to Dalzeel whose two men had Kanan restrained "Alright." Dalzeel said letting him go. Kanan coughed out a lung as he looked at the three Militia soldiers "You must be the Militia soldiers?" Kanan said looking Dalzeel over she did the same.

Sato walked up to Kanan "They're keeping Ezra in a separate cell, we have to find him." Sato urged as Kanan shook his head "Ezra's doing fine." Sato looked at the jedi amazed "You mean he escaped? On his own?"

"Yeah, he tends to do that." Kanan said as the Militia soldiers followed him picking up any Imperial E-11 blasters they could find. Dalzeel looked at the old clone, when the whole ship shook. "Those your people?" Dalzeel asked Kanan "No yours." He said Dalzeel looked at her men "They with you?" she asked him as Kanan walked over to Rex who was still shooting "Not a chance?"

He knelt down next to him "We don't have time for this." Rex said shooting at the Imperials who were behind cover.

"I'll pull, you fire." Kanan said raising his hand "Just like old times." Rex said thinking of halcyon days "Settle down, Captain." Kanan said as he started to pull the Imperials out one by one from behind cover.

"Whoa… Whoa…What's going on? I can't stop!" The Stormtroopers screamed as the clone Captain shot them dead. "Nice work." Kanan said patting him on the shoulder. Dalzeel looked over at Kanan, "Cool trick." She said walking down a ahead hall from them.

In another part of the ship Ezra peaked around a corner where he saw Imperials fighting Militia lead by Commander Draw, the Elite with the minigun was marching straight into them "Kanan, we're on our way back." Ezra asked into his communicator "Where are you?" he asked "We're headed for Sato's ship." Sato replied they too were on the run from Imperials with Satos men armed fighting their way out. "Roger that." Kanan said.

"There's too many of them!" Kanan said "I'm too old for all this running." Rex said making Kanan ask "What are you doing?"

"Get those men out of here, they need you, I can slow them down." Rex said shooting at the Imperials. "Now go!" Rex snapped "Stop trying to impress me." Kanan said Rex looked at the jedi dumbfounded "I'm not trying to impress you!"

"I'll see you back at the ship." Rex barked shoving him and shutting the door between them shut. Rex shot down another storm trooper before charging them all and tackling one to the ground while punching another. Eventually one of the Imperials fired a stun blast at Rex. But he didn't go down he reached for a blaster to shoot at the imperial but was shot again and stayed down.

"REX REX!" Kanan barked banging on the door "We can't help him now." Sato said convicning Kanan to push on.

On the bridge, Admiral Titus was listening to the multiple squads of Imperials reporting to him "Cell block AA-24-AB-53 is compromised…. The we have fighting all over the ship…. Escaped prisoners last seen on level four... They're impersonating our security personnel!"

"A clone." Titus said seeing Rex "You're a bright one." The clone said with disgust "I had your number scanned."

"7567, Captain Rex, you were a hero once" Titus said turning off the transmission to the rest of the ship "You and your kind brought peace to the galaxy, Why would you lower yourself to fight with traitors? Where is your loyalty?" Titus asked him as Rex was restrained by two Stormtroopers "My loyalty was to the Republic, not your Empire." Titus was still unfazed as always "I serve the order you put into place, Captain."

"I believe you want to do the right thing." Titus said to the clone soldier who kept his defiant demeanor "Surrender all your compatriots and I will offer you not only immunity, but reinstatement at an Imperial training academy." He said looking up with pride imagining it "You could wear that armor and be proud of your service again." Rex smirked "Oh, I'm proud of my service, But I really hate this armor."

Rex suddenly noticed an Imperial torturing droid "That's unfortunate, because you are going to die in it." Before the droid could begin its torturing one of the bridge crew ran up to Titus "Admiral, we've got three ships heading this way out of hyperspace." Titus raised a brow "Well today is special, so many Rebels ripe for the takin, prepare the gravity well."

While the whole ship shook, Ezra rejoined the other Rebels "We sabotaged the reactor." Ezra said seeing Kanan "Let's get out of here." He added Kanan suddenly stopped "Get Sato and his crew to the blockade runner."

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked as the Rebels were pinned down by Imperials heavily entrenched in the hallway.

"I've gotta get my friend." Kanan ran off back into the Star Destroyer "Wait, friend?" Ezra asked hearing Kanan refer to him as such. Ezra was forced to let Kanan go as Sato ran up to him "We can't get through. He looked up to see Kanan running off "Where is Kanan going?" 

Ezra turned on his lightsaber "Don't worry, I've got this." Ezra ran out into the hallway "You've got this?" Sato asked as Ezra started to deflect blaster shots and take out the Imperials running on the walls to kick one down, another he force pushed before running right at the last ones using his blaster version of his saber to knock them out.

"Come on! He's got this." Sato said leading his men in a charge down the hallway, Dalzeel ran up next to him "Those two, there jedi?" she asked Sato "As a matter of fact yes." Sato said as they followed Ezra. When they turned down another corner the hallway suddenly exploded. "Hold up." Dalzeel said looking around to see Commander Draws squad running down the hallways "This is where we part ways Sato." Dalzeel said back to them "Nice work kid." She said holding up her blaster "Hope to see you again." She said running down the halls after the Milita elites. "A shame." Sato said "Why you say that?" Ezra asked "She's a good woman, fighting for a bad cause."

Down the hallway, Dalzeel and her men followed behind the Militia elites "Hey!" she called out the Militia soldiers spun around blasters at the ready and all three of Dalzeels men held there hands up "Whoa, whoa we're on your side." She said to Draw who ordered his men to lower there weapons "You survivors of the raiding party?" he asked. Dalzeel nodded saluting him "Commander Cora Dalzeel." She said noticing his rank on his sleeve "Commander, get your people to the starboard docking bay we have a ship there." Dalzeel nodded "We can be of use to you sir."

Draw shook his head "You'd just be in the way, we're going to take this ship." Draw said "Sir, the Gravity Well, its been sabotaged." Dalzeel said, Draw looked at her confused "How do you know this soldier?" he asked under his mask. "We escaped with some other rebels who say they sabotaged it."

"If they fire it, they could kill us all." Dalzeel pointed out, Draw was silent for a moment "Squad three have you secured your objective?" Draw asked.

The third squad was pinned down behind cover "Negative sir, we're facing heavy resistance." Draw looked at his men and at Dalzeel and hers "To the bridge double time."

Up on the bridge, Titus had Rex dragged to the front of the bridge "Get the fleet into position, I want the Captain to see this once we destroy his Rebel friends." Rex was silent as the Imperials prepared the Gravity well. The doors to the bridge exploded before they could and the Militia soldiers burst in blasters blazing "Stop them!" Titus yelled as the squad remaining members took out the crew. One of Dalzeels men was shot and she shot the Imperial in turn. Even the torturing droid was shot down. The Imperial bridge crew inside the trench of monitors were shot like fish in a barrel. Both Rexs guards were shot two by Commander Draw who even knocked the old clone to the ground while his men secured Titus.

Draw aimed his blaster right down "Wait!" Dalzeel said "He's the one of the Rebels who helped us." She said running up to him. "Really." Draw said letting Rex get up. Admiral Titus held up both his hands "You really think this will change anything Capta-" Rex took one look at Titus and through his fist right into Titus face knocking him out cold "Thought he'd never shut up." Rex said holding his fist "Signal the General tell him we've secured the bridge."

Another one of the elites spoke "Commander Draw, squad three had secured the other gravity well, but our squads are facing heavy resistance across the ship." The clone captain looked back at Draw, "Names-" Draw swung the butt of his blaster rifle right into Rex jaw knocking him to the ground again this tie drawing blood. "7567, 501st clone Battalion, Advanced Recon Commando, rank Captain, aka Captain Rex." Draw said behind his red eyed mask he knelt next to Rex, holding his E-7 over his shoulder "You didn't think, I'd forget about you 'Captain?'?" Draw said the word 'Captain' with a sense of sarcasm. "Who are you soldier?" Rex asked Draw, "I thought our kind didn't need to see our faces to know who we were?" Draw asked under his breathing mask. "Another lie." He said smashing his blaster into Rex jaw again making him bleed more. "What…?" Rex asked Draw.

"That's all they were 'Captain', lies fed to you, just like on Umbara." Draw said pointing his blaster right at Rex "When you led so many of your so called… brothers to your deaths." Rex's brown eyes got wide "What… Umbara how do you know about that, you can't not unless-" "Hey!" Rex was cut off by the sound of a lightsaber being turned on, Kanan had his lightsaber in hand "Let him go." Draws eyes went instantly to the lightsaber "jedi…. JEDIIIIIIII!" he yelled opening fire on him, the rest of the men opened fire too following his lead "Kill him, KILL THE JEDI!" Commander Draw yelled, Rex got up and ran towards the exit. In the commotion the Militia dropped Titus who awoke from being unconscious. In the chaos the Admiral crawled over to a vent and tore it off before climbing inside escaping.

Rex ran out of the bridge with Kanan who was deflecting the fire from the Militants. "Nice to know you care." Rex said as they ran away from Commander Draw, "Don't ruin this." Kanan said as Commander Draw and his men followed Rex and Kanan. "Dalzeel stay on the bridge, the rest of you… KILL THAT JEDI, KILL THEM BOTH!" he yelled.

"Old friend of yours?" Kanan asked as they ran away "Kanan… he… he knows things, he's not just a soldier-" "Tell me later, Ezra, tell Sato to take off." Kanan said with the Militia hot on their tales. "No way, We're not leaving." Ezra said as he and the Rebels were almost to the ship. "Just do it, we've got another way out." Kanan said

Rex snapped out of his trance "We've got to get back to the ship." Kanan looked back at Rex "No time." The two could still hear Draw coming after them "Then how are we getting out of here? Escape pods." Rex said realizing it as they rounded a corner.

Meanwhile down bellow, Ezra and Sato had gotten onto Satos ship the _Liberator_ "We're free of the docking clamps." One of the Rebels said as the ship started to break free. "Where are the others?" Sato asked from his command chair "Kanan ordered us to go."

"He said they have another way out." Ezra added "Pilot, disengage." Sato ordered.

As the ship escaped so did Kanan and Rex who boarded an escape pod. Just as they shot out off the _Indicator_ into space along with the Rebel Corvette. Draw ran up to the escape pod door and banged on the door "Blast it, back to the bridge." He ordered.

As the Corvette grabbed Kanan and Rex escape pod Draw returned to the bridge, "Prepare to fire the gravity wells!" Draw barked at one of the engineers. "Commander Draw they've sabotaged it." Commander Dalzeel said "I said fire it!" Commander Draw barked.

On the "Hey, you sabotaged that thing, right?" Rex asked as he and Rex came onboard the Rebel corvettes bridge "Of course we did." Ezra said looking down at his droid. "Right, Chop?" he asked. "Fire." Commander Draw yelled "Gravity projectors engaged." One of the Militia elites said

"Make the jump." Sato ordered they ship began to fly out of hyperspace before it the ship was torn right out of hyperspace again. "We are caught! Again!" Sato yelled as Ezra looked at Chopper "Chopper! You said you sabotaged it." Ezra asked the droid who barked back at them.

"What do you mean, 'Wait for it' Wait for what?" back on the bridge, "Sir? The weapon is malfunctioning." One of the Elites said, "I told you." Dalzeel snapped at Draw "It's drawing in the Imperial cruisers next to us." He ordered.

The Rebels watched as the Imperial cruisers next to them being dragged into the gravity well "Chopper's rigged their own weapon against them, It's pulling everything in." Ezra said.

"Including us!" Kanan yelled as the first Imperial cruiser drove right into the tip of the ship dragging its nose across the destroyer. The second one hit it from below knocking into one of the gravity well reactors. "Commander! We're free!" one of the rebel soldiers onboard the ship flew away jumping into hyperspace. "Commander, Commnader we have to abandon ship." Dalzeel said to Draw who watched the jedi escape "Abandon ship." Draw ordered "All squads abandon ship, this mission is scrubbed." Draw said as he and his men fled the bridge to the escape pods, as the Imperial fleet was destroyed by there own weapons.

Meanwhile, onboard the Liberator the Rebels were celebrating. "Oh, now you're the big hero?" Ezra said looking down at Chopper who was smugly beeping at them "It was a team effort." Ezra said patting him on the head.

Back with the remains of the _Indicator_ and its ships, General Grievous and his warships dropped out of hyperspace. The saw the ruins of the Imperial ships "General we've discovered numerous lifepods in the wreckage, one of them claims to be the elites we sent in." one of the bridge crew asked the giant cyborg. "Bring them aboard now, I want to kno what happened here, now." The General growled.

HYPERSPACE

Commander Sato sat in his command chair spinning around to look at the rebels "Gentlemen, my crew and I owe you our gratitude." Sato said smiling.

"All three of you." He said making the rebels smile "Thanks, Commander." Ezra said looking over his shoulder at Rex and Kanan "You know, when you two aren't fighting each other, you fight really well together, Jedi and clones, now I get it." Ezra said smiling at the idea of the two together in action, Kanan was smiling but Rex seemed distant.

Both Kanan and Rex glanced at one another "Kids, you know, crazy ideas." Kanan said as Rex was silent "Rex?" Kanan asked him "W-what what is it?" Rex asked his mind far off somewhere "Just wanted to say… thank you, it felt good to fight next to someone… someone like you I could trust." Kanan said, but he noticed Rex was distant "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… its nothing, just a little tired." Rex said heading off the bridge "Hey Rex?" Kanan said, making him stop. Kanan saluted him and Rex did the same showing his commander respect he had given.

LOTHAL, JEDI TEMPLE

Severus was looking up at the flame, "How long do you think you can hide it, how long do you think those who you call friends discover the truth." Dookus voice asked "I… I don't know what your talking about."

Dookus voice and the flame hovered around him "You hide behind lies you have told yourself, lies you have told your mentor and followers." Dooku said again "What does it matter, now it's in the past." Severus said looking up at the flame "The past, present, future someone will care." The flame asked him. "No…. I've hid it this long, they don't need to know the things I've done." Severus said shaking his head "But you know." The flame said making Severus put his hands over his ears trying not to listen "You know deep down, in the darkest part of your being." He shook his head falling to his knees as the voice grew louder, and the flame so bright it burned "What you-really-are-" "I AM SEVERUS!" the soldier yelled silencing the voice and flame doused. "I am a soldier, of the Militia, I am not the same as I was before I joined the Militia." Severus said getting up looking around at the darkness.

"These walls of stone were once nothing but stone, they were changed, carved into the halls of this temple, I will carve away my past and become anew." Severus said calming down the flame reappeared above him "That is my destiny, that is my next step."

The voice didn't say anything for a long time, "But how can you know the next step, when try and forget all the steps that carried you to this one?" the flame asked him. Severus looked right at the flame "That's easy…" Severus whispered "I just won't look back."

Back in the main entrance, Rhan was sitting across from Master Yoda, "Create the Jedi anew, in your own image, you will?" Yoda asked him, "No." Yoda scratched his small chin "Ahhh, always two there are Master and Apprentice, a new Sith yet sith there are already?" Rhan appeared to be growing tired of Yodas riddled questions "Trained many Jedi I did, many who fell long ago, failures that are theirs, also shall they be yours." Yoda explained to him "Carry this burden you will?"

"….Yes." Rhan said as the temples lower door started to lift Rhan shot up to his feet to see Severus walking out, when he looked down at where Yoda had been the short green alien was gone.

Rhan looked up at Severus, "How do you feel?" Rhan asked his student who took a moment to answer "I feel… awake." Rhan put his hand on his shoulder "As do I, come let us return to Capital City."

GAREL

The rebels left Satos ship, both Kanan and Rex still in the clone armor, "Lets never do that again." Kanan said exhausted, they were greeted by Ahsoka and Hera "Glad to have you back Commander Sato." Hera said as he and his men walked out of the ship "Glad to be back, Captain Syndulla." Sato said, "Get some rest Commander, we'll see you at the debriefing later." Ahsoka said letting them go. Kanan looked over at Rex "Come on, lets get out of this armor." Rex nodded without saying a word and followed him and Ezra toward the Ghost. Ahsoka watched the Ghost crew leave, Hera too with concern at Rex's back.

Back at the Ghost, Kanan and Rex were back in their original getups, "Now that's better." Rex said feeling his clone armor, both Kanan and Rex both seemed more content making Hera smile. Up above Sabine walked out of he room seeing Ezra down below with them and smiled "Told you." Sabine looked over to see Jericho with his hands in his jackets pockets, she smiled back at him. He started to leave her when she said "Hey Jericho." Jericho looked back at her and saw the Riot Trooepr helmet he had taken a few days ago and caught it. "Couldn't help my set." Sabine said as Jericho looked at it, the top and back of the helmet had been painted dark blue with black stripes running back down over it. Running up the left side of the helmet was dark black markings like the birthmark he had on the left side of his face. He rubbed it and nodded "Thanks." Jericho said "If you ever want to talk again… I'm here." Sabine knodded at him still smiling. Her smile and his were noticed by Ezra down below.

Eventually the Rebel leaders were standing inside the _Liberator_ s debriefing room. "I must report that we encountered Militia onboard the ship." Sato said getting the two womens attention "What?" Ahsoka asked "More than that they attacked us." Kanan said gesturing to him and Rex "What?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"Kanan has informed me that he and Rex were chased by the Militia off the bridge, they tried to use the Imperial weapon against us, but thanks to Ezra his droid it sabotaged, after some of the Militia prisoners helped us escape." Ahsoka looked at the two rebels still wearing their Imperial armor, "There commander seemed… off?" Kanan said trying to find the words "The second he saw I was a jedi he… he lost it." Kanan added making Ahsoka look at Rex who still had his mind faraway. "Did you see his face?" Ahsoka asked, Kanan shook his head, "He wore the same gasmask they all wore." Kanan pointed out "Rex what do you think?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex was in the corner, silent the whole time "Rex?" she asked "Huh what?" he asked "I asked you what you think of this, you think the Militia will come after us?" she asked him "I-I don't know, but that Militia Commander… he's like the rest of them, something else entirely."

In the far northern sector of Garel, an Imperial TIE fighter flew over the mountains, its scanners were going haywire "This is 1534, my scanners are being jammed and I haven't seen anything since." The pilot said "Return to base 1534, we'll pick it up in the morning." Down below in the desert mountains Gento and his men were looking inside a cave watching the ship fly away. "Well done Creed." Colonel Gento said putting his hand on his shoulder. Back in the cave all the men were setting up a camp starting fires, making tents, some were already fast asleep from the long march. Reaver was settling down using his coat as a pillow, he looked up at Butch who was fidgeting and skittish "You alright bolt head?" Reaver asked the droid "Scanners… making my head hurt." Reaver thought for a second wit ha puzzled look "Droids can get headaches?" Reaver asked.

Butch shrugged, the super tactical droid rubbed its cranium "Not much as a headache, more like a hangover." Reaver snickered before bursting out into laughter "Hey boyos, the droid says the magnets here are giving him a hangover." Some of the other men laughed "What I wouldn't give for a drink right now." Another men said, among them Gento and Creed left the mouth of the cave a sentry standing guard. "I could forget the drink, if could have that good looking twi'lek I had before I left home." One of the men said "Which one?" another man asked, the one who asked was a twi'lek himself with fanged teeth "The pink one, with the stripes on her head tails." the twi'lek laughed till he stopped "Wait a sec, stripes, Shela?" he asked the one who had described the woman smiled raising his brow "The one with the big, you know" the first militant said holding his hands out infront of his chest like holding two bags.

The blue skinned male twi'lek glared at him "The one with the big- that's my wife!" he yelled tackling the man who insulted his wife yelled all the men laughed as they saw the men brawl. "Least we got some entertainment." Creed said to Gento, the Colonel sat down next to Creed as he saw the men all sitting and laughing "For now."

LOTHAL CAPTIAL CITY

Rhan was sitting at a long table with Severus behind him and General Grievous behind him. They were inside one of the Imperial rooms, it appeared to be a court room of some kind. With a single table in front of theirs with a divided section near the entrance with a few of the Militia elites, including Commander Dalzeel. In front of Rhan and Grievous was Commander Draw. He had been stripped of his armor, weapons and left in nothing but his dark black uniform. He had his hood up shadowing his face and both his hands were cuffed, their was a light above him shinning down on the Commander making his hoods shadow even darker. "Commander Draw." Rhan said standing up "General Grievous, and the testimony of all the men under your command who survived." Rhan said to the Commander who said nothing "You deliberately, refused to follow orders, which resulted in the loss of the objective and the deaths of multiple of our finest soldiers, how do you plead."

Commander Draw said absolutely nothing, Rhan breathed out of his nose quietly "Very well, General Grievous wishes you to be put to death, but I know you Draw." The Shadow said as Draw raised his head and glared at Rhan with brown eyes "You don't fear death, son until we should find a use for you, you spend the remainder of your days in a cell."

The rogue turned to leave, "Your just like the rest." Rhans head spun around at Draw and looked under the blackness of his hood "Get him out of here." Rhan ordered as two manga guards walked up to Draw "Do they know?!" Draw yelled, "DO THEY KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!" Draw howled as they dragged him out of the court room "THE SHADOW HA." Commander Draw crowed as he was dragged from the room to the exit "JUST SHADOW OF A BROKEN MAN WHO-" before the door shut silencing him.

Everyone started to leave the room, Rhan sat back down rubbing his head "Severus wait for me outside." Rhan ordered his student who saluted before leaving the room. Leaving only Rhan and Grievous inside together, "How did Count Dooku do it?" Rhan asked General Grievous.

"Count Dooku has the entire Separatist Parliament to run things, a Military chain of command that stretched the galaxy, you?" the General said to Rhan "You have backwater world, with an army that has more leadership than a pile of rocks."

Rhan sat in the chair in silence "You think I have neglected them, my duty?" Rhan asked, "It is as you said, they are not droids they are men, and men need leaders." The droid general explained to him. Rhan nodded his head "We should promote more men, have more of a chain of command like you said." Grievous headed to the door "The do not need more leaders, they just need their one." He said looking back at Rhan before leaving. Rhan sat in silence before getting up and heading to the exit, the hallway was mostly empty except for Rhans student Severus. "That will be all Severus." Rhan said heading away from the boy, Severus held up his hand reaching for Rhan as if to ask something but hesitated.

"Mentor?" he asked, Rhan stopped "Yes?" Rhan said relucatantly a lot on his mind, "In the temple… I faced something, not a warrior as if… a force of pure darkness. It carried a blade like yours but it was red." Severus said to him, Rhan paused for a moment "A sith." Rhan said as he rounded his gaze at his student "If that was a Sith, and the bones we saw in the temple were Jedi, what does that make us?"

Rhan and Severus locked eyes neither of them saying a word, "That will be all Severus." Rhan said leaving him alone his question still unanswered.


	10. Revenant

**Takes place during Future of the Force, enjoy**

Lothal

"Left, Right, overhead, below." Rhan was holding a wooden stick that had been carved to resembled a blunt sword. He was facing off against Severus ins an open room. Severus was wearing the brown fatigues under his coat. Severus had his top shirt off wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath. The room had a round mat in the center of the floor and had multiple close quarter training with a round mat in the floor. The walls had imperial emblems that were covered with Militia black flags. He was covered in sweat and Rhan wasn't even tired. Severus swung his training blade at Rhan who blocked it with one hand parrying each of his blows "Your holding your blade to tightly." Severus swung from the left and right going wild "Now you're holding it to loosely." Rhan said spinning around and knocking it out of his hand and catching it in the air. He smacked both of Severus's arms with each stick before hitting one of them over the head.

Severus fell to the floor "Now your dead." Severus was breathing so hard he was wheezing.

"Perhaps I should give you a real lightsaber." Rhan through the wooden sword on the floor in front of Severus's feet. "Maybe than after you loss a limb you'll start to learn." Severus picked up the practice sword and got up "Not everyone fights with a sword mentor." He said looking at the stick "Don't think of it as a sword." Rhan said retaking his stance. Severus spun his own sword in hand holding it with both hands "Think of it as an extension of yourself, like force." Rhan said as Severus aimed the blade toward Rhan "But never forget, the greatest weapon in the mind." Rhan said pressing his finger to his head.

"Now, attack."

CHANDEL

Departing from the planet of Chandel, a passenger ship was flying across open space, onboard where dozens of passengers mostly human. Among them a woman holding a bundle of cloth in her arms it was covered in a unique angular design. She had the same on her bonnet as she held the cloth she looked to see the face of an infant baby girl with light skin, reddish brown hair. "There, there, Alora." The old woman said "We're away from trouble now, a new life awaits us both."

Suddenly the ship came to a halt in space. Outside the ship hovering over it was an Imperial Star Destroyer that had captured it in its tractor beam like a falcon grabbing a sparrow. All the passengers started to panic "It's the Empire!" one of the msaid "They're seizing the ship!" another yelled as one of them ran down the hall "We need to get out of here!" As the ship was being boarded one of the ships workers approached the door as it slide open revealing the two Inquisitors.

"This is a civilian transport." The passenger ship worker said as the two Inquisitors walked in. "We were granted clearance for takeoff." The sister raised her hand and used the force to press the man against the wall "I'm afraid it's been canceled." She said as they walked through the hallway of the ship.

"As fortune would have it, you carry a cargo of great interest to us." She said as she approached the old woman and the child "No! No! Keep away." The grandmother said turning to flee. She ran to the other end of the hall opening the door. The sister shut the door instantly and used the force to slam it shut. "Fear not, old one."

The Inquisitor walked up to her "We wish to make friends, but first we have some business to attend to." She said looking back at her dark brother. The Inquisitor turned on his red double bladed lightsaber and through it right at all the other occupants in the hallway who fled in terror as the infant screamed in terror.

LOTHAL

Rhan blocked another one of Severus's blows when he heard the childs cries through the force. Rhan dropped his guard and Severus swung. Instantly Rhan raised his hand and blasted Severus back. Severus hit the wall of the training room hard and groaned, he looked up at Rhan expecting some impartial wisdom about something but he sensed something wrong too. "Mentor?" Severus asked getting up "Are you-" "Our lesson is over, leave, I will call for soon." Rhan said as he dropped the stick. Severus did so too before leaving the room entirely.

The Militia leader scratched his bearded chin, "Hmmm."

GAREL

Inside the Rebels hidden hanger, aboard Commander Satos ship, with him were the various other leaders on Garel. Ahsoka, Hera and a few members of Phoenix Squadron along with a hologram of Senator Bail Organas hologram. They were standing in the meeting room where they had held the memorial for Phoenix Squadron. Sato pressed a button on the table and its holographic device turned on to show various recordings of "The Militia." Commander Sato said as the Rebels looked at the Lothalian soldiers. "We know too little about them." Sato said as it showed a recording of the Militia uprising. 

"Well we know they are led by a force user, a possible Jedi?" Senator Organa said making both Hera and Ahsoka who knew the truth. "There is more Senator, it appears General Grievous is with them." Organas jaw nearly dropped "But he was slain in the Clone Wars?"

Sato shook his head "It appears not, from my time in Imperial captivity with one of their commanders, I acquired the information about the Militia that we did not have." Sato said as everyone looked at him "She described General Grievous encased in a new mechanical body, now truly more machine than man."

"She also entailed about the Militia itself." Sato changed the images to show the Militia soldiers marching "The Militia is strongly made up of over seventy percent of the population of Lothal, but the bulk of their forces remain mechanical, because of this it is most likely the Militia will expand their domain from Lothal to here." Sato said as the world changed to Garel. "But the Imperial blockade, how would they get through?" Ahsoka asked leaning on the table "They have three Subjugator-class Confederate Dreadnoughts." Sato said showing a hologram of a Separatist Subjugator, "A single blast from their Ion cannons can do a lot of damage." Hera said as Ahsoka crossed her arms "I know, my master and I faced on in the war, we thought the Separatist only made one."

Senator Organa stepped forward "True, that one was a prototype." Sato nodded "We can assume these three were the final production, the Militias three war ships are the _Hydra_ , the _Kraken_ , and the _Leviathan_." Each of the Rebels looked at the ships "Together, the Militia commander told me they are known as the Three Dragons."

"This is all nice, that we know the names of the ships, but what are we going to do when the Militia gets here, and the ones who are already here?" Hera asked. "One of Ahsokas scouts reported yesterday that the Militia faction here has fled to the northern mountains." Sato said referring to Minas exploits earlier. "Smart, I flew over those mountains not long ago, my scanners couldn't pick up anything." Hera said all eyes on here "Magnets, I am close friends with the Garelian ambassador here in the Imperial senate, those mountains have large reserves of magnets that interfere with the instruments of ships... but nothing can grow on that mountain."

Everyone got silent, "They'll starve." Mina said "Perhaps this an opportunity in disguise." Organas hologram said "How so?" Sato asked.

"We extend aid, to those trapped in the mountains, Captain Hera could pilot the Ghost across the Mountains and deliever a supply drop." Hera shook her head to Organas suggestion "The Imperials have the airspace there locked down tight, I'd never get through." She pointed out. "Than could we not do it by land, or something to show them we are allies." Organa suggested "We are not allies with them." Ahsoka said putting one hand on the table "We are fighting to free the Galaxy from the Empire, but what are they fighting for?" Ahsoka asked "Blood, and if the Empire learns that we support them its more risk to our own forces." Ahsoka pointed out "I agree with Commander Tano, that we do not need to ally with the Militia." Sato said "But we must learn more about them, and the only way is by establishing contact with them." Sato said trying to see the best in both arguments.

Sato looked over at Ahsoka "Commander Tano, can one of your scout find away to them in the mountains, we could offer aid to them."

"With all do respect Commander Sato, in your recent interaction with the Militia don't you remember when they tried to kill Kanan and Rex." Hera said to Jun "The actions of one soldier cannot speak for an entire army."

"But actions do speak louder than words." Ahsoka said still holding fast to her view point. "Are to leave them to die than?" Organa said making the room go silent, "Did we not create this Rebellion to help those in need?" Organa asked again "If we condemn them to death, we are no better than the Empire."

Far from Rebels, in the northern mountains of Garel. Colonel Gentos men were still hiding inside their caves. They had managed to make it more to their licking hanging lights inside each of the cave openings despite the little light they had. Make shift tents and cots had been established. Despite this the cavern was filled with coughs and groans. One of the medical militia was looking over what appeared to be a sleeping man. He checked the mans pulse and sighed "Tell the Colonel we've lost another one." He said as he took the Militia soldiers coat who had been using it as a blanket to the man warm. Over his head showing he had passed away.

"No need." All the heads looked to see Gento looking over the dead soldiers corpse "Go outside and put it with the rest." He ordered as the medic got up and followed the corpse and Gento alsow followed they came to the back of the cave where a gap in the cavern was. They through the body down their where a pile of corpses was starting to rise. The Medic who still hand on his mask looked at Gento "Sir, we need to burn those bodies."

The Colonel glanced at him "I know… I just wish we could have taken them home." Gent said putting his metal hand on the medics shoulder "Flamethrowers?" Gento called back to some Militia soldiers who had on the same brown fatigues but a large tanks on their backs with orange hoods, and orange markings on their sleeves, gloves and boots. They walked up to the pit filled with their dead and pointed flamethrowers down at it before incinerating them.

Gento returned into the rest of the caves where the men were all siting around, he walked past the men to the cave mouth where one of the Militia soldiers was standing guard. "Anything?" Gento asked the soldier "No sir… silent as stars." He said looking around the mountain rocks "Pray it stays that way." Gento said returning inside.

LOTHAL

Rhan was riding in a black Militia gunships holding onto one of the sides of the walls as they flew over the marshlands of the planet. After flying over some clouds the came to the spot where the Militia droid factory was. From the air the entire marsh was gone, instead where gigantic angular holes in the wall showing the various ports for the Militias destroyers and frigates to enter and leave from. About five Providence Class Destroyers were hovering over them. H-Wing Hawks flew around the factory which had been transformed into a shipyard. Massive thirty feet walls had been erected around the openings like on outposts but they stretched for miles around the opening in the earth. The Gunships flew down into the factory where sparks from saws, and welding equipment fell like rain. Grizzly Tanks were being loaded off the assembly lines into perfect rows. Along with the vast stockpiling of shells and other munitions onto ships. The second Rhans gunship landed on a platform, the engineers who were working on it practically fell over onto themselves before standing at attention. Approaching them was Militia Chief Engineer Alest with her personnel tactical droid "Shadow welcome, so glad you could finally come by, I have a lot to show-" "It will have too wait Chief Engineer, I require a ship." Rhan said cutting her off and walking past her, she followed him and thought for a second. "A ship sir? Could you not have taken one from the Center?" she asked him.

"No, I need something fast, light, but can take down another ship." Rhan said as he stopped looking at Alest who thought for a second "Uh, I think I have just the thing sir."

Alest led Rhan deep into the factory of past the various droid on droid machines, into a dark opened room. She walked over to the nearest lightswitch and turned it on to reveal a ship.

The room itself was about the size of a hanger, perfect for the ship that was inside. It appeared to be a freighter or corvette some design. The overall shape was long and narrow. The back of the ship had over a dozen small engine ports all lined up in two rows of six. It had large hold area in front of the engines that folded downwards that had a small opening to store either a Starfighter or cargo, about three sets of landing gear on each side held the back up. Leading up front above the opening was a long area that lead up to a cockpit that had a class all around it including underneath the pilot seats. The shape of which was a half ball shape, two appendages stuck down next to it like the fangs of a creature where the legs came out. A ramp was lowered underneath it.

Alest walked up to Rhan, "From what we gathered from the data files here, this ship is a mix of freighter and corvette meant to be the answer to the Republic Blockade Runner, instead they call it a Blockade Beater." She said walking up to it and Rhan followed. "It's got three guns on the top." She said pointing to them "Two on the bottom one in front of the carrier- and behind it, with an additional gunner spot below the pilot seat." She said gesturing to the small hanger/hold attached to the ship "The ship would fly in, extremely fast and deliver its cargo." She said pointing to the hold "Which was?" Rhan asked

"A bomb, a bomb droid ship, they never saw action, Clone Wars ended right after this ship was produced." She said patting the ships front appendage "Poor bird died before she could ever fly."

Rhan look over the ship, "She will do." Rhan said "How many to crew?" he asked "You only need one to pilot here, but with the six guns, not counting the pilots I'd say… eight for full use." Alest said to him "Give me eight droids, this matter is to be kept from General Grievous." Rhan said "I want the ship fueled and the crew onboard as fast as possible." Alest saluted him "Yes sir." She signaled her droid who started to enter in some commands on the droids wrist control. As the doors to the hanger opened and astro droids and other hanger droids came in to start to prepare the ship. "Sir?" Alest asked "Does this have to do with the distress signal we intercepted from Chandel?" Alest asked. Rhan glanced back at her "Distress signal?" he asked.

"Yes sir, the Empire seized a civilian transport, when we listened to the distress signal it was…. Disturbing." She said as she reached into her yellow jacket and pulled out a data pad she pressed a button on it and the two heard a recording "Is anyone there- please the Empire has seized the ship- to red blades are- no-no stay back stay-GYAAH" the transmission was cut short making Rhan scratch his chin "Red Blades… now it makes sense." Rhan said under his breath "Sir… some of the men remember seeing an Imperial who carried a red blade, like yours but not black when you first appeared." Alest said.

He lowered his hand and said "Empire day?" she nodded "This isn't the only report we've gotten of them, we received word from one our agents, that the planet Takobo, that these red blades are heading there as well." She said to the Shadow, Rhan reached down into his pocket and pulled out a pocket.

"The same one who informed us about the Gravity Well"" Rhan said as he took out a holocommunicator "The same sir." Rhan nodded "You are dismissed." He said to the chief engineer.

"Severus." He said turning on the device and walking away from Alest, which instantly showed a small holographic Severus "Yes Shadow, I have a mission for you."

The young student put both hands behind his back ready "I am yours to command sir." Across Lothal inside the Imperial Center, Severus was standing on a balcony "Find an umarked ship and head to the planet Takobo, two of our enemy seek something there, find it before they do." Severus was a bit confused at the vague order "Yes… sir, the only thing is I do not know how to fly a ship." He said sheepishly "Find you someone who can, someone you trust, report back to me once you are on Takobo." Severus nodded giving a salute "Yes Mentor… but how will I know what I'm looking for?"

"Trust in yourself Severus and the force will guide you." Rhan said with one last phrase.

Back with Severus he put his communicator down and noticed Kaiera had appeared of nowhere he jumped seeing her "Cap- Kaiera what are you doing?" he asked the red haired Zeltron "Nothing sir, just overheard you need a pilot, where are we going?" she asked recruiting herself for the mission "Takobo."

GAREL

Back with the Rebels, inside the _Ghosts_ Hanger Ezra, Jericho, Rex, Gregor, and Wolffe were sitting around on some crates all holding cards, in the middle were various credits and nick knacks, even weapons all piled up. "Alright men." Gregor said shuffling some cards "The name of the game is Pazaak, the mission objective is to reach 20 without going over, or at least getting closer to it than the enemy." Gregor said as he shuffled both the cards over and over even doing a few card tricks. "The one who is closest to twenty wins the round, and the player who wins three rounds wins the match, and it's the final round." Gregor said looking at all the players "But since we got more than two, its whoever gets to three first."

"And it's all tied up." He said as he dealt the cards before anyone looked at them though "Now, your wagers." Gregor said to each of them. Ezra put his painted helmet on the crate, "Oh common kid, who wants that dumb thing." Wolffe said poking fun at Ezras wager "Shove off Wolffe, I see your helmet and raise you a better one." Rex put his own clone Captain helmet on the pile of winnings. "What about you jr?" Rex said looking at Jericho "Throw that riot trooper Sabine painted for you up here." Jericho shook his head as he took out a bag of credits "Last of my allowance." Ezra shook his head "You get an allowance?" Ezra said shocked "I don't even get meal for free." Ezra said as Jericho smirked.

"Wolffe?" Rex asked, the old clone thought for a second when he suddenly hit the back of his head making his cybernetic eye pop right out his hand making all the players real back in disgust "Oh Wolffe I hate it when you do that." Rex said. Up above both Mina and Sabine were in their usual spot "Think we should play next round?" Sabine asked "Wouldn't be fair." Mina said polishing her sniper rifle.

Below the two girls from afar Kanan was watching the gambling. He noticed approaching them from the outside the hanger was Ahsoka "This is unexpected." Kanan said seeing her walking up to great the torgrutan "Don't get me wrong, It's always good to see you.

But usually it means there's trouble."

Ahsoka looked over at the old soldiers and young padawans "What I have to say is Jedi business."

Kanan smiled "Then I guess I qualify." Ahsoka shared his smile but something about it was off when she said "You qualify more than I do." Ezra and Jericho looked over from the game of pazaak they were playing. Ezra elbowed Jericho, and Jericho looked at him confused on why he hit him. Ezra gestured over to their two masters and both boys got up "Hey where you to going?" Rex asked "Games still on."

"We'll be back." Ezra said as they boarded the ghost and followed Kanan and Ahsoka into Kanans room.

"I've been monitoring transmissions from Mustafar to find out more about the Sith Lord and Information about him eludes me, but I've learned more about his Inquisitors." Ahsoka said to the cowboy jedi inside the room. Kanan had both arms crossed as he listened taking the matter seriously "It seems they have a secondary mission to make retrievals." Ahsoka added "We know they hunt Jedi, so what else are they after?" Kanan asked. "At this point, I could only guess." Ahsoka said

"I managed to decode two sets of coordinates." Ahsoka said handing Kanan a small drive that he took "I'm on my way to investigate the first one." Kanna looked at the drive before saying "And you want me to check out the second, I'm in." he said strutting over to the door of his cabin "You should have Ezra and Jericho join you.

Kanan hit the doors control board making it open "There already briefed on the mission." As the door swooshed open both Ezra and Jericho fell in "Hey!" Both boys said as they got to their feet "She did say this was Jedi business." Ezra said before he could get scolded for listening in.

Before all three of them could leave Ahsoka said one more thing "Bring Zeb as well, he proved himself against the Inquisitors before."

Later, the rest of the Rebels who weren't aboard the _Phantom_ watched the small ship disappear into the sky. Mina and Sabine where still on top of the _Ghost_ , as the ship flew off. Sabine laid back on the ship with a sigh "Now we just kick back and relax." She said as Mina seemed to fidget where she sat "Hey Sabine?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Sabine asked her friend "What you and Jericho talk about the other day." Sabine sat up leaning on her elbows "What do you mean?" Sabine asked "Ezra told me you and Jericho seemed to be talking about something serious?"

Sabines face went white for a second "Oh, well- I was worried about the others who were captured by the Empire, Jericho was just trying to calm me down." She said as Mina looked back at her "Did it work?" she asked.

The mandolorian shrugged "Uh I guess, I mean he was really kind, he's a great guy." She said thinking on it. Mina noticed a shift in her voice but only replied with "Oh."

"Mina, Sabine!" both girls looked down off the ship to see Hera calling up to them. "Yeah?" Sabine asked wanting to desperately get of the conversation she was having with Mina "I have a mission for you." Hera said "So much for relaxing." Mina said sliding off the top of the _Ghost_ followed by Sabine. "So where we going?" Sabine asked "To the northern mountains, your taking medical supplies." Hera said to the two girls "To who?" Sabine asked "To the Militia…" Mina said answering her question "What! Why?" Sabine asked the twi'lek. Hera held up her hands trying to calm her down "I know, I know, but Commander Sato and Senator Organa agreed that we need to help them."

Sabine still couldn't believe it "What about Ahsoka she-" "She knows what they are, but they still need our help and that's what we do." Hera said putting her hands on Sabines shoulder "Help people."

LOTHAL

Leaving the atmosphere of Lothal past the Militias flotilla of war ships was a Quadrijet transfer space tug, more commonly known as the Quadjumper. The quadrijet transfer spacetug was a model of spacetug manufactured by Subpro for use in orbital transfer yards. The vessels used magnetic clamps to attach themselves to the undersides of cargo containers and then quickly move them around within the yards using their four large thrusters. This was a vital service given that every second spent moving cargo containers meant credits lost for a transfer yard boss, and most bulk freighter captains lacked the equipment to move their cargo across the final few kilometers from their vessels to the hands of their customers. The vessel measured 7.98 meters in length and required a single pilot to operate, with room for two passengers. It could be entered and exited through a rear hatch located between the four thrusters at the back of the ship, which was accessible by a retractable ladder stored beneath the cabin. The hatch would seal during flight using a hatch locking claw. The quadjumper's four cylindrical thrusters had engine intakes located at the front of the spacetug, with electrostatic baffle vanes that kept out dust. Behind these were a series of compressor blades, which made up the turbine engines used by the craft in atmospheric flight. These connected to an central thrust nozzle located at the rear of the engine. The thruster's ignition chamber and fuel atomizer were then located behind the blades, and at the rear of the thruster were the ion drives used for space flight, which kicked in once a series of thrust bypass doors opened as the craft left atmosphere. These connected to an outer thrust ring running around the turbine engine's central nozzle. Coolant pumps and lines, plus the vessel's power cells were also located at the rear, packed within the engine's casing beside the ion engines. The vehicle lacked any armament, but could be easily modified with additions to the dorsal attachment points including weaponry, sensor packages or external fuel tanks. Special modifications were needed to increase cargo or fuel capacity. Quadrijet-FAICS-Back Quadjumper, back view. The upper two thrusters were partially covered by red heat exchanger plates, while all four were equipped with repulsor stabilizer vanes. The quadjumper's hydraulic landing gear was built on the craft's base, emerging between the two lowest thrusters. Above the vessel's cockpit, the spacetug had a tow cable housed underneath the rear hatch at the back of the ship. The bow cockpit itself was designed to give the single pilot maximum visibility and so consisted of almost entirely transparisteel viewports. Two passenger seats were located behind the pilot's seats, and could be folded away in order to allow access between the cabin and the cockpit. The cabin itself took up the central space between the four thrusters and was located above the vehicle's fuel tank. It included at least one crew bunk built into the side walls and had hatches at either end leading to the cockpit and exiting the ship. A retractable cargo crane was hidden directly above the cabin on the roof of the ship and could be used to guide a refueling hose that was housed with it. The magnetic clamps used to attach the vessel to freight containers were located above the cockpit of the tug. "What a piece of junk." Severus said in the passengers seat next to Kairea who was flying the ship prepping it for hyperspace "It's not a piece of junk, these thigns are fast, light and perfect." She said rubbing the steering wheel.

"So what does the Shadow have you looking for on Takobo?" she asked him, "He said I would know when we got there." Severus replied from his seat as he took of his Militia coat "What are you doing?" she asked. "We can't go to an Imperial occupied world wearing our uniforms." He said as he tossed the coat aside. He took his fatigue shirt and turned it inside out showing the white inside and throwing it over in a reverse jacket. "I'll change whe new get there." Kaiera said launching the ship into Hyperdrive.

TAKOBO

Later, the rebels, that being Kanan, Ezra, Jericho, Zeb and Chopper had packed into the Phantom to fly down to the world of Takobo to a large city. The Phantom landed in a secure hanger with Zeb hopping out the back and Chopper ejecting itself from the astro droids compartment.

"Did Ahsoka say exactly what we were looking for?" Zeb asked as Kanan and the two boys followed him out "No, she just said we have to get whatever it is before the Inquisitors do." Kanan said leading them out of the hanger into the public streets of the city. "Chopper, you have those coordinates?" Kanan asked as Chopper plugged into the nearest terminal and started to look through the city files. The droid unhooked itself and turend to the rest of the party "Housing units?" Ezra asked

"What would Inquisitors want there?" he added "Maybe there buying a cando?" Jericho suggested trying to lighten the mood "I doubt they're renting." Kanan said being serious.

He looked at the lasat before saying "Zeb, you take a look around the spaceports for the Inquisitors' ship, if they're already here, I'd like to know." Zeb gave a toothy grin holding up two therminal detonators.

"Don't worry, if I find any sign of 'em, you'll hear about it." He chuckled suggesting he'd blow them both to bits.

"Bring Chopper" Kanna said heading to leave "And stay in touch." As they split up, Kaiera and Severu's Quadjumper flew overhead landing in a spaceport not to far from the ones the Rebels had taken.

When the ship landed, Severus opened up the back sliding down the back ladder. "Are you done yet?" he asked taking out his E-7 blaster rifle, He had doned the same cloak he wore on Garel so he could hide the blaster rifle under it. He was checking the sights on it before shoving into the holster on his back. "You can't rush these things." Kaiera called back from inside the ship. "This is a military operation Cap… tain…" Severus jaw dropped when he looked back up at Kaiera who had ditched her flight suit and was wearing an outfit only a Zeltron would wear.

Kaiera was wearing her red hair up in a pony tail with two bangs on her side, she wore a dark black top that only covered her upper chest showing her navel. She had kept her pilots gloves and wore a set of dark brown pants that had the sides of the thighs cut out of them showing of more of her red skin that went into the same boots she wore as a pilot "Where did you find those clothes?" Severus asked as she held up a blaster pistol "Found them in the storage, of course I had to modify them." She said dropping down off the ship before putting her blaster away "Ace pilot and a tailor?" Severus asked "It's part of Zeltronian culture to look good, sir." She said walking past him "And you can look all you want." She said playfully as the two left the hanger.

CHANDEL SPACE

Ahsoks A-Wing dropped out of hyperspace flying toward the adrift passenger ship, her eyes got wide when she saw the same ship Rhan had taken from Lothal latched onto the ships docking port "Oh no." she said seeing the ship.

Onboard sitting inside the ships pilot seat was a black Militia Commando Droid "Sir, we have a ship attempting to board the ship." The droid said in a deep voice. Down below Rhan was walking through the same hallway the Inquisitors had entered into the corpses of all the passengers. "Let them pass." Rhan said as he walked through the hallway "Help." Rhan looked at the end of the hallway to see the grandmother of the child the sith had taken.

He walked over to her and knelt down "What happened here?" Rhan asked bending down to one knee over her "Help me…Help my grandchild, Alora." She said as Rhan looked her over "Your grandchild?" he asked her "They took her- The red blades, they knew that she has it.

Find her." The old woman begged as the light in her eyes started to fade.

"She has it - Shh." The old woman fell back onto the floor "Rest now… your journey is over." Rhan said as he sensed a new person on the ship "Before you ask." Rhan said standing up "No, I did not do this." He looked back to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway. "Why are you here?" Ahsoka asked seeing him. Her hands lowered down to both her lightsabers "Same as you… red blades." Rhan said gesturing to the lightsaber marks on the walls. "Inquisitors…" Ahsoka said under her breath. Rhan took note of the word "So there are more than one?" Rhan said walking over the corpses of dead bodies toward her.

Ahsoka held up her hand "Stop right there." Rhan did so at her command, "I only have droids on the ship." Rhan said holding each hand at his side.

"You think droids are a threat to me?" she asked him "Do you think I am?" he asked her. She glared at Rhan and he dropped his arms close to his own lightsaber. "You call that a lightsaber?" she asked him looking at the design. Rhan held up the hilt and turned on the blade "As opposed to yours, how elegant and un-clumsy, a memory of a more civilized age?" Rhan said sarcastically as his black lightsaber hummed as Ahsoka unhooked both of hers "A dead age." Rhan said as she turned on the white lightsabers "Something you have in common".

TAKOBO

Walking through the city, Severus and Kaiera kept ther distance from Imperials, "So the reason why the Shadow has taken a serious interest in you, is cause you can do the stuff he can do?" she asked him. Severus looked around a corner seeking their objective "Not on his level, but how he describes it, the things he's said…" Severus stopped looking at her "And what he's showed me… I'm seeing the Galaxy a whole new way." Kaiera's pink eyes got wide "Well maybe you could use what you learned see what we're looking for." She said gesturing to the spaceport around them.

"Only Imperials I've seen here are Stormtroopers." Kaiera said as she and Severus walked through the spaceport. "There here." Severus said "How do you know?" she asked him.

"Cause the Shadow told me." He replied.

The Zeltron stuck one hand on her hip "Well how does he know?" she asked "Cause he's the Shadow." Severus said looking back at her "Well what else did he say?" Kaiera asked him. Severus sighed "He said I would know what, that I had to trust in myself and in the force-" Severus looked at her "Give me a second." Severus shut his eyes and held up his hand he took in a deep breath and felt the force surround him. "Where are you…?" he asked whispering to himself as he heard the cries of a child through the force.

In another part of the city both Zeb and Chopper were walking through the city "I'm not following you anymore." Zeb said as Chopper barked at him "I've lost track of where we've checked."

Chopper honked at him rolling away "Hey, where ya going?" Chopper asked as Chopper rolled around a corner of a spaceport where they saw two Imperial Inquisitors Star Fighters.

"Okay… you found them Congratulations." Zeb said hitting the droid who beeped triumphantly at him. Chopper suddenly beeped at Zeb looking at seeing the Seventh Sisters Imperial Probe droid. "I see it." Zeb said.

"It's one of those lousy probes." Zeb said taking out his bo-staff, he took one se cond before shooting it right out of the air "Ha."

The droids broken head fell to the ground of the hanger "If I never see one of those things again, it'll be too soon." He said as he walked into the hanger up to the two TIEs.

"You can come out now." Zeb said as the droid came whizzing around the corner with him "Let's blast this ship and get outta here." Suddenly both the rebels heard the wails of an infant "I really hope that's not a baby Inquisitor." Zeb looked in the ship's window to see the small infant Alora, Chopper offered up and ultimatium making Zeb growl at the droid "No, we can't just leave it here, we'll blow up the ship after we get the baby."

The Lasat looked down at them, "What is wrong with you?" Zeb asked as looking around the corner at the two rebels was Severus and Kaiera "You…" Severus said looking at them "Have got to be kidding me." He said as Kaiera looked at Zeb "Is that a short haired purple wookiee?" she asked Severus looked down at her amazed at what she just called him.

Over in the city housing units, the three jedi were investigating the location Ahsoka had given them. "No sign of Inquisitors." Ezra said as they walked through the hallways of the apartments. "That's what worries me." Kanan said as they saw came to a single door. Jericho looked around "I still sense their on this planet…"

"This is it." Kanan said as they opened the door, as soon as it opened their faces all turned grim "Kanan, I I think we're too late." Ezra gasped as they walked in. The apartment ahd been torn to pieces, furniture and shelves thrown up. Suddenly a hand was raised and a voice called out to them "Over here." Kanan said as they rushed to find an old ithorian woman "She's alive." Kanan said as they helped her up "Jericho watch the door." The boy nodded and headed over to the doorway and took his place as guard.

Both Kanan and Ezra helped the old ithorian female up "What's your name?" Kanan asked as the alien answered in her own tongue "Oora." Kanan repeated so Ezra could understand.

"Save your strength, Oora." Kanan said as they tended to her, Oora started to speak frantically "'Pypey'? Her child." Kanan said translating for Ezra who still didn't know the language "She thinks they came for her child… two red blades." Ezra looked around the apartment and noticed a small blue doll on the floor. He picked it up as Oora told Kanan everything "They didn't get it." Ezra looked over at Jericho who eyed the doll "She managed to send her child away with a droid." Kanan said helping her to her feet.

Ezra walked up to her and handed Oora the doll "I promise you, Oora, we'll find your Pypey." He said reassuringly.

"Oora, as soon as you're able to, get to docking bay 12." Kanan said as they headed to leave the apartment "Kanan, what do they want with her child?" Ezra asked as they walked out, Jericho appeared to be thinking of something "I don't know, Ezra." Kanan said "Whatever it is, it can't be good." Jericho added

Back with Zeb, he and Chopper had gotten the baby Alora out of the Inquisitors ships, "Alright we all set." Zeb asked Chopper holding the infant, Chopper gave Zeb a non serious beep as they left the hanger "What do you mean you timed it perfectly?" Zeb asked as the hangers two ships suddenly exploded from the two detonators they left "I thought you said you timed- oh forget it!" Zeb barked as he and the droid took off running. They ran into the nearest alley watching as Stormtroopers ran by to investigate the destroyed ships. "That was close." Zeb said looking around the corner when he heard the priming of a blaster right behind his head "Spoke to soon." Zeb said as he glanced back to see Severus and Kaiera blasters at the ready "Hand over the child." He ordered as Chopper saw the Militant. The droid let out a screech before getting blasted with a stun shot by Kaiera's blaster. "Whoever you are- wait, I know you." Zeb said turning around holding the infant "You're that Militia officer we saw on Garel at the black market." Zeb said as Kairea looked at them "You two know each other?" she asked.

"Remember that operation we were sent on to in the Seelos System?" Severus said as Kaiera put two and two together "Oh so he was one of the rebels?" she asked slightly lowering her blaster.

Zeb glanced at her "Whats a Zeltron doing fighting with the Militia?" Zeb asked "Whats a short haired purple wookiee doing kidnapping a baby?" Kaiera asked "I'm a Lasat you bimbo." He snarled at her as she shoved her plaster pistol in his face "Your dead if you don't hand over the child." She cooed as the infant started to cry, loud enough to hear for some of the Stormtroopers who had ran by. "Stop it your scaring it." Zeb said looking down at the infant "We'll stop when you give us the child." Severus said "We'll be dead if we stay here, I can hear the Imperial Stormtroopers coming over here."

Kaiera and Severus looked at one another. "Do you have somewhere we can hide?" Severus asked "A hanger, not far from here, so if you two want to shoot me shoot me, if not follow me." Both the soldiers lowered there blasters "Get the droid." Severus said to Kaiera walked up to chopper and kicked the droid turning it back on "Get up you bucket of bolts." She said as the droid was put right side up. It summoned both of its mechanical arms swinging them wildly "Calm down Chopper, I'll explain on the way." Zeb said said as the Rebels and Militia ran off into the alley away from the Stormtroopers.

GAREL

Deep in the Militias hideout in the mountains, Reaver was hunched over with a militia coat over his shoulders shivering. "Hey Butch, whats your tactical expertise say about us getting out of this mess?" he asked the droid who was carrying a crate of already dwindling supplies "Very high." The droid said "Really boyo?" the raider asked "For me, you meat bags will all die soon." Butch said making Reaver glare at him "Somebody… get me my blaster-" before Reaver could finish his threat he started coughing furiously.

Far outside the cave, on the cliff of one of the mountains looking down at the cave entrance through some binoculars was Mina and Sabine. "This is a bad idea." Mina said looking over at the Mandolorian girl. "It's Commander Satos and Senator Organas orders." Sabine said. She was sitting on a large speeder that had crates marked with medical supplies on them "Why should we give Medical Supplies to them?" Sabine said gesturing back to it "We could always just dump it into a gorge and say we ran into a rockslide." Mina said under her panchos hood.

"Or we could kill you and take it." Mina and Sabine drew their blasters instantly and pointed it behind them to see Gento standing there were his personal squad the Wolves and three other Militants all holding blasters to the girls at a distance "Either way, your not leaving here with those crates." Gento said arms crossed.

TAKOBO

"You're telling me there's another baby out there? And it's headed your way." Zeb asked into his communicator. Back in Oora's apartment both Kanan, Ezra, and Jericho were tending to her "When you find the droid, tell it that the mother, Oora, sent you." Kanan said to Zeb who was sitting in the pilot chair looking back at Chopper who was holding the baby Alora.

"Understood, on my way… but I ran into some friends of ours." Kanan heard Zeb say as he looked at the entrance of the _Phantom_ , standing at it was Severus and Kaiera still holding their blasters but not pointed at him. "What kind of friends?" Kanan asked him

"Well you remember when we picked up the old geezer-" "Militia." Kanan said as both Kaiera and Severus glanced at one another "Friend of yours?" Kaiera asked Severus who whispered back "Not likely."

Zeb looked at the two soldiers as he spoke "Yeah, that Lt. Col. We met and his Zeltron girlfriend." Kaiera laughed "He wishes." Severus rolled his eyes and was silent. Back with the jedi, Kanan looked at the two boys "If your listening, why are you here?" Kanan asked the Militants. "I think he's speaking to you." Zeb said holding out the communicator to Severus who walked toward him past the droid and took it "Master Jedi, my companion and I are here for the same reason you are, these infants are wanted by the Empire and these… Inquisitors as your man told me." Severus said looking at Zeb "We allied back on Seelos, I believe we can again, our mission is the same to stop the Empire." Severus said as Kanan listened.

The cowboy jedi looked back at Ezra and Jericho "It couldn't hurt?" Jericho asked "Alright, we'll work together but the second you step out of line, Specter-4?" he asked. Back in the hanger Severus looked over at Zeb who was holding his bostaff blaster "One shot." Severus sighed through his nose "Understood."

He tossed the communicator back to Zeb who got up "Alright lets go. Zeb said walking past Chopper and Severus "That one's all yours." He said down to the droid.

Severus stayed behind and spoke to Kaiera "Stay with droid and when the time comes… you know what to do." He whispered to her Kaiera winked at him as he followed Zeb.

The lasat was busy grumbling to himself "Garazeb Orrelios, honored soldier, feared rebel, baby hunter." Zeb said to himself quietly as Severus walked out behind him "Do we know what the droid looks like?" Severus asked Zeb "No, but its got a baby so it won't be that hard to find." Zeb said back to the young soldier as they left the hanger. "So, soldier boy, burn any cities lately?" Zeb asked Severus.

"Must be nice being apart of your own little empire?" the droid said sarcastically as Severus tensed up "If your referring to the uprising that the Militia led to free our world… stick around." Severus hissed back not caring for his tone as they headed around a corner.

The second they walked around the corner they saw a small skinny assistant droid holding a basket.

Severus elbowed him pointing at the droid the two of them ran up to the droid and Zeb hel up both his paws "Hey, droid! Wait, wait, wait." The droid started to panic and back up seeingthe massive alien "I'm here to help! Its mother, Oora, sent us." He added.

Hearing its owners name the droid seemed to calm down "That's right, Oora.

She sent me for her child." Zeb said as Severus and he, looked into the basket it was holding to see a small baby, ithorian "Ugh, that's a baby? I hope I'm holding it right side up." Zeb said taking it out and the baby reached for the lasat giggling.

"There, there, baby Thing, Shh." Zeb said as Severus snickered "He's an Ithorian." Severus said as the baby started to get fluster and look like he was about to cry. "It's okay, it's okay." Zeb said as he tried to coddle the child "What are you an expert on species?" Zeb asked as the baby started to cry "Ah, karabast."

Severus backed up from the baby "Now look what you did!"

The rebel groaned as he held the baby with one arm and held up his communicator. "Why'd it have to be me? Kanan, I found the baby."

Across the city Kanan, Ezra, and Jericho had left the apartment complex "Already? You're pretty good at this." Kanan said back.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he looked at the baby "I'm taking it back to the ship." As Zeb put the comlink away Kanan replied saying "Copy that, we'll meet you there." Zeb and Severus started to leave the droid but it followed them before Zeb stopped it, "No, I'm sorry, you can't come." He said as the droid held up the basket showing it was its job to look after the baby. "You have to act as a decoy." The droid nodded its mechanical head and hurried back around the corner with the two soldiers leaving the opposite direction. Suddenly the droid flew back around the corner in two pieces "Uh-oh."

"That's not good." Zeb said looking over his shoulder as walking around the corner were both the Inquisitors from before. "That's really not good." Zeb said as he and Severus turned to run with the sith following.

"Watch out! Spectre-1, making it back to The Phantom is not going to happen." Zeb said as he and the Militant fled the two Inquisitors.

The comlink Zeb was holding replied "Copy that, Spectre-4—Where are you?" Kanan asked frantically "On the move." Zeb said coming to an apartment complex with an open door "We'll be in the tower at the grid nine intersection- hurry."

As the two dove into the tower out of sight, it didn't take long for the Brother and Sister to catch up to the. The brother held up his hand as they almost ran past the tower "Wait, they are inside." He said looking up at it. The sister pressed a button on her wrist gauntlet and oen of her probe droids came alive "You will be my eyes out here." She said as the droid gave a beep of confirmation to her before floating up to get a better vantage point.

Back with Kaiera, and Chopper the baby Alora was crying making it difficult on Kaieras ears. "Can't you keep that thing quit droid?" she asked Chopper who growled at her in droid beeps "Oh yeah, why don't you let me hold it." The droid backed up holding out one of its claws to her "Yeah… let me hold it." She said getting up and heading toward the droid.

GAREL

Sabine and Mina had there blasters at the ready, "Hello Sabine." Gento said sliding down toward her. "You know this guy." Mina asked "It's a long story." Sabine said as she kept her blasters trained on him. "So, you and your rebel friends are here on Garel too?" he asked as his men shifted around to be near him and surround the girls, who both went back to back. "They won't shoot unless you do." Gento said as both Girls exchanged glacnes and nodded lowering there blasters "We're keeping these." She said holding her blasters tightly "For now." Gento said as looked her over "I see your really a mandolorian?" he said walking around her doing a half circle "Our forces have adopted your language as our creeds… we mean no disrespect to your people of course."

"You think your thugs are anything like Mandolorains?" Sabine asked and receiving a mean glare from Gento "Why are you here Sabine Wren?" he asked her catching her off guard with her full name "I looked up your file, former Imperial Cadet on Mandolore, than you deserted and became a bounty hunter, now… your theif?" he said making a full circle around her and Mina gesturing to the stolen medical supplies. "We're rebels." Mina said correcting him. "Ah yes… we hear an awful lot about you, about how your so called Rebel Fleet, broke through a blockade to drop food down on Ibar." Gento said "A shame."

Sabine stepped up under her helmet and said "What? We saved those people from starving-" "And in turn gave them a crutch." Gento said as leaned on there speeder. "From our reports Ibaar was growing more and more desperate for food."

"And we gave them food." Sabine said making Gento shake his head "You gave them false hope, what happens when that food runs out?" he asked her "Then we'll give them more." Sabine hissed at him "And slowly and slowly you will cripple them, until there just dogs waiting for their next meal?"

Sabine tightened the grip on her blasters "What would you have done, invaded, dropped bombs on every city that had an Imperial flag in it?" she asked as Gentos face was cold as stone "Nothing." Sabine and Mina were astounded at his answer "You would have just let them starve?" Mina asked him "You give a dog a piece of meat he'll like you, you keep giving him more and then he'll obey you… you starve that dog for days?"

"Than the wolf inside him will take over and the person who held the meat, is that piece of meat." Gento said holding up his metal arm clutching it into a fist.

TAKOBO

"This is grid nine." Kanan said as he and the two boys ran up to the same tower Zeb and Severus had walked into "Tower should be just ahead." Kanan asked

Ezra grabbed his master and said "Kanan, stop!" they halted just outside the building "This is definitely the place."

"Hey- over here." Ezra said stopping his master and pointing up at the Inquisitors probe droid "I can sense them inside." Jericho said looking up at the tower and droid. "Once it's not looking we run in." Kanan said as they watched the droid as it turned its head "Now." He said as all three of them rushed into the tower before the droid could see them "Why not just shoot the droid?" Jericho asked.

"Cause then they'd know we we're here." Kanan pointed out "Don't they already know?" he asked as he ran up some stairs. "He's got a point." Ezra said "Would you two shush, we need to find Zeb." Kanan said as they walked past a room and the door to it shot open and a big purple furred hand grabbed Kanan and dragged him inside "Found him." Ezra said as they followed him into the room.

All the jedi froze when they saw Severus holding the blaster at them "You again?" Kanan said seeing him Severus loweredh is blaster "You were expecting Jabba the Hutt?" he asked as Kanan rolled is eyes at him "How's the baby?" Zeb answered "Quiet, for the moment" Ezra walked over to the corner of the apartment where the baby was sleeping "Let's see him."

Zeb tried to stop him holding up his hands "I wouldn't if I were you, it'll just start shrieking again." As Soon as Ezra got close the baby instantly started crying, again. Severus shut his eyes and sighed.

"I told you not to disturb him." Zeb said as the cries echoed throughout the tower, to the ears of the Inquisitors.

Ezra glared at the lasat as he pointed to the baby Pypey "I was trying to be nice." He said picking up the child "Well, try holding him." Kanan said as the baby cried even more.

"You have the talent to connect, use it." Kanan said as they child screamed. Ezra did his best trying to make soothing noises to calm him "What's wrong with it?" Jericho asked as Kanan said "Ezra, you have to be calm to keep him calm." The jedi urged his Padawan who tried to bounce the baby up and down.

Ezra looked at his master with pleading eyes "Don't you think I'm trying? I don't know what to do with him." He added as Jericho sensed something in the force. "Is it always like this?" Severus asked Jericho who shrugged "Pretty much."

While they spoke the master and apprentice still argued "Whatever you're doing, stop it!" Kanan snapped "Shh! - You are making it worse!" Ezra snapped as the baby kept crying. Suddenly Kanan felt a dark warning in the force.

"Zeb! Get back, now!" Kanan yelled at the lasat as two red lightsaber stabbed through the floor and the ceiling. Both the Inquistors were above and below them. Severus ducked as a red blade nearly stabbed him in the head from above because of how tall he was. He fell back onto one of the apartment beds and held up his blaster rifle opening fire on the ceiling shooting all over it. Kanan took out his own blaster and fired into the floor "Where to now?" Zeb asked "Only one way left." Kanan said running out the door.

They all piled out of the apartment before Zeb tossed in a thermal detonator "I've got something they can take." He said running out of the apartment only to see the detonator get tossed out of the apartment into the hall with them still in it "Move, move!" Zeb yelled making all five of them run as Ezra held the baby "Come on, Pypey, if you keep this up, we'll never shake them." Ezra said as they fled through through hallways. As the Inquistors came out of the apartment after them.

"Wait! Maybe that can buy us time." Severus said taking the child "What are you doing?!" Kanan yelled as Severus said as the two Inquistors rounded one of the hallway corners heading the Rebels way. "What?" Jericho asked him.

"DO IT!" he yelled as he held the baby out to the two Inquistors, Pypey started to cry even louder than before so loud the baby ithorians port nostrils opened on the side of its head and the loudest screech all of them had ever heard echoed throughout the entire tower. The scream was so high the windows of every apartment on the floor shattered. Both the Inquisitors grabbed the sides of their heads as the baby screamed. The scream was so powerful it forced both the Inquistors to their knees giving them nose bleeds nearly incpastating them. The rebels were suffering as well but not as much since they weren't in it's direct path.

Severus, who was about to pass out from the screaming, reached up and cupped both of the baby's two mouths silencing him. "Run!" he snapped at them as they all fled into the tower. Severus shoved Pypey into Ezras arms as Kanan yelled "You just used a baby as a weapon!" he snarled as Severus and him ran side to side "I'm not proud of it okay, but beats what you were trying to pull out of your-" "He won't stop crying." Ezra said as Pype kept up his tantrum.

"We need to split up." Jericho said as they stopped. "Are you nuts?" Ezra asked "We can using the cooling ducts." Jericho said gesturing up above using the force to open it. "Jeichos right, you two get the baby out of here, the two of us will hold of the Inquisitors and meet you back at the hanger." Kanan said holding his hand out ot give Ezra boost "Three of us." Severus saud checking his blaster. Eventually both Ezra and Jericho crawled into the vent with the baby.

"Keep moving, and keep your comlink on." Kanan said as they shut the vent "So?" Severus asked them "You guys always have bade ideas like this, or is this just a special occasion?" he asked "No this is normal." Zeb answered him.

GAREL

The militia started to rummage through the medical supplies and other things the two Rebel girls brought with them, all while still having blasters pointed at them "Find anything?" Gento asked his men, a white coated Medical Militant with blood on his coat answered "No sir, it's all medical supplies, bacta, bandages, even food rations… but not enough for us all." Gento looked back at them "Take it down to the men, distribute it now." He ordered "Yes sir." The medic said with vigor. Gento slapped the back of the speeder leaving a small magnetic device to the back of it with a blinking red light.

He turned his attention back to the two girls, "Told you they were fine." Sabine said under her helmet "Man like me can't take chances." The young colonel said walking up to her. He gestured for his men to back off and they lowered their weapons backing up "Alright…" he said "What do you want?" he asked them.

Mina and Sabine looked at one another "Come on, this stuff isn't free?" he asked, Sabine shook her head holstering her blasters and took off her helmet showing her face to him "No Gento, it's free." She said before adding "You see, unlike you and your men, we don't do stuff for something in return, we help people in need." Sabine said holding her helmet under her hand. Severus walked past her and looked up at the night sky of Garel and its many stars. "Your so naïve." Gento said hands behind his back "No, we aren't." Sabine said standing next to him. "You can't expect to give something and not get something in return, even if that is just the self-gratification of giving."

"Gento… despite what some of us say." Sabine said looking back at Mina who shook her head "Some think the Militia, and us should work together." Gento glanced at her "Your right, the Empire is our enemy."

Sabine kept speaking "But if the Militia is so ready to fight everyone, you'll make the whole Galaxy your enemy." She pointed out "We already are, the Empire is the Galaxy." Gento said shaking his head not believing her "No its not, look at us, we fight like you just… differently."

Gento was silent for a long time before nodding "Perhaps… fighting differently is good, come my men will want to meet their angels of mercy." He said heading away from the cliff "We can't." Mina said, "We need to report back." Mina said as Sabine looked at the girl and nodded "I understand, soldier." Gento said to Mina "Tell your superiors my men and I are thankful for this." He said as the two girls got into their speeder and got ready to leave "We will Colonel." Sabine said as she turned on the speeder. But the second it turned on it went off, next the hover engine shut off and the speeder fellto the ground hard "Whats wrong?" Gento asked.

"I don't know the engines not responding?" Sabine said as Gento walked around it and removed the small metal device from the back of the speeder as it lay dead "If you need parts, we brought some along." He offered "Hmm well it looks like we do get something back for those crates." Sabine said as she and Mina followed him down the mountain.

TAKOBO

Back on Takobo, the Inquisitors continued there search "They are here." The male one said "Are you certain?" his sister asked "You would question me, Seventh Sister?" he asked calling her by her title and name "Only when you're wrong, Fifth Brother." She hissed back at him.

"Hey!" both Inquisitors looked down the hallway to see Kanan and Zeb, the brother looked back to see Severus walk out from the other hallway "Ooh Kanan Jarrus, you've crawled out of hiding at last." The Seventh Sister crowed at him. Kanan turned on his lightsaber and charged. He swung at the Sister as the Brother activated his. Severus held up his blaster rifle and opened fire on the Brother who deflected it. Severus kept shooting as the brother kept blocking it "Do you think you can defeat me with such an uncivilized weapon?" The fifth brother asked him "No but, I can turn your flank." The Fifth Brother looked behind him to see Zeb leap over Kanan and the Sister tackling the Imperial Inquisitor.

Down below, both Ezra and Jericho ran out of the tower looking up at hearing the battle "Kinda wish I was up there." Jericho said as Ezra glared at him, in his arms Pypey had finally calmed down, "You scare me sometimes Jericho." Ezra said as the baby ithorian made a giggling noise. "Once I get you back to your mother, maybe you could come live with us on Garel.

You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ezra asked the baby "He can't understand you, you know that, right?" he asked as Era tickled the babys soft skin "He's a baby it doesn't matter, now come on." Ezra said as the two boys headed for the docks. Unknown to either of them they had there whole conversation recorded by the Seventh Sisters personnel droid. "Once I get you back to your mother, maybe you could come live with us on Garel." It played ack Ezras voice.

Back up above, the three men were fighting for their lives against the Inquisitors "Time for a new strategy." Kanan said getting back to back with Zeb as Severus kept up the pressure of firing at the Inquistor while also dodging the brothers deflected counter attacks "You have been trained acolyte… by who?" the Brother demanded as Severus kept firing "Your mother."

Kanan used the force to grab the Inquisitor and throw him back into his sister, before rushing up to Severus "Run!" he yelled shooting one of the windows at the end of the hallway breaking it "Whoa! I hope you know what you're doing!" Zeb screamed as all three of them jumped out of the tower and landed right in the back of an Ithorian speeder "A speeder! I can't believe it! How'd you know?" Zeb cried "I didn't." Kanan said

"Can we not do that again?" Severus asked recovering, he looked up at the two Inquisitors who also jumped down into a speeder of their own. The sister threw the driver out with the force as the Borther got on top. "Commander, send in reinforcements and lock down all spaceports." The Sister ordered into her imperial comlink.

Meanwhile Kanan and Seversu were shooting at the Imperials from the speeder while Zeb got shotgun with the driver "We gotta take the long way, buy Ezra some time." Kanan called back to Zeb.

The lasat nodded and looked at the drover "Go faster!" the ithroian who was driving barked at Zeb in its own native tongue "Yeah, you can say that again." Zeb chuckled.

Elswhere Ezra and Jericho ran up to the hanger they had left the Phantom in "Let me in! Let me in, Chopper! Paranoid droid." He yelled. Jericho looked back over his shoulder and saw the Speeder the others were in with the Inquisitors hot on their trail. "The door is locked, Kanan! The door is locked!" Ezra cried into his coms "I'm a little preoccupied, at the moment!" Kanan yelled back through his comlink but Ezra heard him and saw the Inquisitors deflect one of Kanans blaster shots back into the speeders engine making it crash just outside the hanger, the occupants went flying onto the street in front of the hanger. "Have fun babysitting." Jericho said taking out his lightsaber. He ran up to Kanan who was getting on his feet and joined im in a fighting stance against the two Inquisitors. "Interesting…" the Sister said "You have two padawans, how sweet." The Sister said smiling as she and her brother held up their sabers.

Kanan held up his own and he and Jericho entered combat with the Inquisitors. Kanan took the Borther while Jericho took the sister. Kanan kept himself at a distance from the Brother attacking then withdrawing to keep out of the giant siths long blade. He blocked one blow before ducking and trying to get behind the Brother to outflank him. Jericho on the other hand kept as much pressure on the sister as possible.

He swung his saber down on her own with heavy strikes using his speed and small stature as a youth to make himself a very hard target "A shame, without that little birth mark you might be as cute as Ezra." She said to Jericho who locked blades with her "You know what, when I cut your tongue I bet thousands of voices will cry out with relief, at your silence." The Sister snarled at Jericho going on the offensive.

Across from them Severus, was knelt down over Zeb "Severus!" Severus raised his head to see Kaiera at the far end of the street waving over at him with her blaster in hand "Come on!" she called out.

As the two men Kanan was slashed across the arm than force pushed five feet ground hitting the ground hard stunning him. Jericho lunged between him and the two sith blocking both of their lightsabers. At the same time both the Inquisitors force pushed Jericho further back than Kanan and much harder into the wall of the hanger door knocking the wind and him out. Ezra and Severus looked back at the two Inquisitors approaching them, Ezra drew his own lightsaber but Severus got up put his hand on the shoulder "Protect the child." He ordered, before giving one last look at Kaiera before dropping his blaster rifle and throwing off his cloak. He raised both hands and both Kanan and Jeirchos lightsabers flew into his hands. He turned on the blue and yellow blades before rushing the Inquisitors. Both the Inquistors felt a surge of the force come from Severus as swung around his two blades like a rudder. "My, my, aren't you a brave one." The Sister said as she locked blades with his. The brother did too "I can sense your fear scug."

Kaiera watched for only a moment before running off.

Severus said nothing he only broke off the blade lock by turning both the blades off and rolled inbetween them before shooting back up reigniting the sabers. Severus drove both his sabers into the ground and ran at them again tearing apart the street with sparks before twirling them both in his hands to attack the two Inquisitors. But before he could even get off another attack the Brother held up his and grabbed Severus's throat with the force "Enough of this game." He through Severus across the ground into one of the pillars outside the hanger making him drop both the lightsabers. Severus gasped for air and groaned as he hit the ground. Severus gritted his teeth as he got pushed himself against the ground.

"Deal with him brother." The Sister said noticing Severus still wasn't down. "Gladly." The Brother said holding up his red lightsaber. Severus was on one knee as the Sith approached him. He let out a yell and drew back his fist ready to fight him hand against saber. When the Brother held up his hand and froze Severus's whole body with the force.

Ezra was all alone against the Sister who walked up to him, he held up his lightsaber as she said "I don't have time to waste on you, child." She force-pushed him back like all the others. Both sith raised their sabers ready to kill each of the apprentices when suddenly the doors to the hanger opened and Ahsoka walked out of them like an angel of mercy.

"Unexpected, but not unwelcome." The sister said turning on her blade into the spinning double blade form. Ahsoka looked down at Ezra than over at Jericho clinching he hand into a fist "Ezra, get the youngling to the ship." Ahsoka ordered as she took out both her white lightsabers and held them back handed walking past Ezra who raced over to Zeb and Kanan. "Come on, guys! Guys! Get up! Get up!" he said as he knelt down over Kanan and started to rouse him. "We gotta get moving!" he said running over to Zeb who was starting to come to. "Zeb grab Jericho." Kanan ordered seeing the boy was unconscious.

Ahsoka engaged the female Inquisitors easily pushing her back, flipping over the sith as Ahsoka used both her white blades to block her attacks.

Zeb ran over to the boy and picked him, throwing him over his shoulder "What about Ahsoka?" Ezra asked as they headed into the hanger. Kanan summoned both his and Jerichos lightsaber across the street to his hands "She's doing fine." Kanan

Back with Ahsoka, held up one blade blocking the female Inquisitors attack, before using the force to deflect the sister from getting close. "I know why you want the children." Ahsoka said to her.

"Well, who doesn't want to be a mother?" The sister said attacking Ahsoka again, the Brother looked back then down at Severus. He raised his red saber and swung down when it was suddenly stopped by a black lightsaber. The brother looked up to see Rhan facing him holding back the Siths lightsaber from killing Severus. "Get away my student." Rhan said using the force to blast the brother right into the Sister knocking her away from Ahsoka. Both Rhan and Ahsoka stood side by side. Rhan reached into his coat and pulled out a small emitter and attached it onto the butt of his lightsaber "Tell Kanan I got the idea from him." He said as he twisted it and instantly his single bladed lightsaber became double bladed.

Both Inquisitors got back up and looked at both of their enemies like they were already dead, the Sister started to snicker and smirk "It seems today is a very special day, we get Ahsoka Tano and the Leader of the Militia." Ahsoka took note that the Sister didn't say Rhans real name. "It's an honor, Shadow." She hissed at him "The honor is mine." Rhan said "I haven't killed a Sith in a long time." Rhan said holding up his black blade. Rhan and Ahsoka charged and so did the Inquisitors. Ahsoka took the Sister while Rhan took on the Brother. He held his double blade with both hands spinning it around as the Fifth Brother blocked each of his blows backing up.

Now the Fifth Brother spoke "I sense the darkness in you my friend, you are like us." He said smiling with his fangs gleaming white like ghosts "I am nothing like you darksider." Rhan said as they locked blades. The brother snarled at him "Yet I sense your anger, and your fear." Rhan smirked as his one sith eye glowed slightly "Fear? How about we find yours?" He said breaking off the blade lock and unleashing a storm of force lighting onto the Fifth Brother making the Sith cry out in pain. The Seventh Sister looked back in awe "Impossible."

Suddenly Kaiears and Severus's Quadjumper came roaring overhead and nearly crashed into one of the builings it came to such a furious stop. Leaping of the back was Kaiera. She saw the force battle going on and saw Severus laying on the ground unconscious. She ran over to him blaster in hand pointed at the ground without a second thought. When the Fifth Brother who was being electrified by Rhan saw this. The sith through his lightsaber at her. Rhan ceased his attack and used the force to stop the rudder blade in midair. This gave the Fifth Brother the chance to recover. Rhan didn't let him have long as he force pushed the Fifth Brother back all the way into one of the buildings through a wall and more.

While Ahsoka dueled the Sister, Rhan rushed over to Kaiera and Severus "Get him out of here." Rhan said helping Severus up. The young soldier was battered and brusied "No, Mentor I can stay and fight." Severus mumbled out with a black eye and bleeding lip "You've done well Severus, I will meet you two back on Lothal, now go." He said putting his hand on Severus shoulder as the Fifth Brother leapt out of the building Rhan had thrown him into roaring like a lion. Kaiera helped Severus back to the ship leaving Rhan alone with Ahsoka and the twi Imperials.

In the hanger, the Rebels had gotten into the _Phantom_ with Jericho strapped down on the chairs out cold, the others were all on their feet. Zeb was piloting and Chopper behind him "We gotta go back for her." Ezra said as they flew over the battle below.

"If we get airborne, I bet she'll just come to us." Kanan said, the _Phantom_ flew out of the hanger toward Ahsoka and Rhan.

Ahsoka and Rhan were facing down the two Inquisitors still, the Fifth Brothers armor and uniform were torn and dented, his eyes seething with rage "I will tear you limb from limb!" the brother roared rushing to Rhan who lowered his guard and held up his hand "And I will break all of yours." Rhan lifted the Borther into the air shutting off his lightsaber and smashing him into the cement of the street. Then into the metal walls of the buildings like a rag doll.

On the other side, Ahsoka stepd back from the Seventh sister and turned off both of her lightsabers putting them at her side. The Sister didn't hesitate and went for the attack. Ahsoka dodged to the left, and the right before grabbing the Seventh Sisters saber by the hilt and holding her their. Ahsoka smiled at the Inquisitor as the siths red lightsaber suddenly shut off. Ahsoka tore the Seventh Sisters saber right out of her ahnd before kicking her to the ground and standing over the Imperial as the victor. Rhan had also finished with the brother throwing his broken body across the street next to the Sisters. "You are beaten." Ahsoka said, when both she and Rhan heard the sounds of Imperial Stormtrooper boots and troop transports coming down all the streets toward them. The Seventh Sister let out a laugh at the irony over her reinforcments.

"It looks like you are the one that is beaten." She said looking up at Rhan and Severus Hmm, your capture will please Lord Vader." She said laughing as Rhan held up one of his hands in a claw. The Seventh Sister grabbed her throat as Rhan choked her. Her laughter silenced, Ahsoka could hear the engines of the _Phantom_ overhead. She looked up to see the back door of it open and inside the _Phantom_. The unconscious Jericho started to stir, "Come on!" Ezra called out. Ahsoka looked back at Rhan who had his eyes on her, she shot her head up at Ezra "Go, I'll catch up!"

"What!" Ezra said as Kanna grabbed him and pulled him in "Zeb get us out of here." Kanan ordered as they left Ahsoka and Rhan behind. "What are you doing?" Ezra asked as Kanna and him looked out the window seeing Rhan and Ahsoka surrounded.

Down below, Rhan had knocked the Seventh Sister unconscious and looked at Ahsoka. She took out both her lightsabers and he his as the two walked up to the imperial army heading toward them. "I'll take the ones on the left." Rhan said "You take the ones on the right." He said to Ahsoka "And any you miss." She said as the Imperials came to a halt surrounding them all with over a hundred Stormtroopers and growing "Halt!" the commanding officer ordered. Both Ahsoka and Rhan looked at one another. The two split, Rhan going left, Ahsoka Right the force giving them greater speed. Ahsoka spun into the Stormtroopers like a hurricane her two white blades like a tornado of light cutting them down and blocking there fire. Rhan on the other hand crashed into them leaping up and doing a flip before crashing into the ground using the force to repulse the soldiers away.

When he got to his feet Rhan blasted the nearest Imperials with force lighting, while Ahsoka used the force to blast more away while she danced around them her lightsabers gliding through them like water.

She rushed through them stabbing one in the chest rolling over him and kicking another in the head. She saw an AT-ST heading there way and ran toward it. She slid underneath between its two legs using the force to throw her lightsabers at it slicing off both legs. Rhan was also causing his own damage. He lifted a troop transport and through it right into another squad of Stormtroopers on their way to attack them. He turned off his saber for a moment and pressed both his hands together summoning up a tremendous amount of force into his hands. The air itself rippled and churned until he unleashed a cannonball of force energy at the Imperials blasting them into dust literally. The Stormtroopers were utterly and totally destroyed into nothing this, armor, clothing, flesh and all disintegrated into ash

Speaking off Ahsoka saw a rocket trooper fire a missle at her. Still holding her lightsabers she extended her fingers and the rocket evaporated into ash and so did about the fifteen Stormtroopers Ahsoka had her fingers aimed at. Ahsoka gasped seeing the amount of power she had unleashed. She looked back at Rhan who also noticed the powers, even the Stormtrooper had stopped fighting out of awe or sheer terror.

Than one of the officers yelled "What are you doing you fools, it's only two people attack!" the battle resumed and Ahsoka and Rhan rushed to each other getting back to back. The Stormtroopers started to surround them firing into the mas they got closer and closer. Rhan and Ahsoka deflected all the shots coming their way. Rhan spun his blade around and Ahsoka swung both hers like batons. She flipped over Rhan who ducked under cutting down the nearest Stormtroopers. They stood back up, and kept beating the troopers back but more and more kept advancing ready to engulf them. "Ahsoka!" Rhan yelled "Together!" she yelled back both of them turned off their lightsabers and in a split second the force surged through each of them. It was so powerful and radiant that the light and air around them bent before Rhans and Ahsokas auras practically glowed until they let go. At the same time both of them unleashed a massive force charged repulse incinerating every last Stormtrooper in the vicinity into dust and ash. The metal transports and buildings crumbled and caved in from the explosive display of force power.

The dust and ash of the now destroyed imperials created a cloud around the man and woman. They looked at one another seeing the chaos and destruction they had brought on the space port. Rhan took a step toward her "Ahsoka-" "We need to go." Ahsoka said noticng Imperial drop ships heading there way. Rhan took a deep breath "Yes, I've already signaled the ship."

Soaring above them was Rhans private ship, tucked in its personnel hanger was Ahsokas A-wing and being commanded by Rhans droids. Both of them, leapt into the hanger and one of Rhans droids was standing by "Get us out of here."

"Roger, roger." It said as Ahsoka pushed past it "You really think a droid can fly faster than me?" Ahsoka asked heading for the cockpit. Rhan couldn't help but smile and followed her. They ran into the cockpit where two droids sat "Move it clanker." Ahsoka said using the force to throw the droid out of the chair, Rhan did the same with the one in the co-pilots seat.

Inside one of the Imperial dropships was none other than Agent Kallus "Pilot get us dow-" Kallus never got to finish his sentence cause Rhans ship flew right past them with great speed it made the transport shake as it took of into space. "Hit the hyperdrive now!" Ahsoka ordered, Rhan didn't hesitate as they vanished into hyperspace.

Meanwhile, Agent Kallus's transport finally landed in the cloud where the battle had been, he could barely see in front of his own blaster there was so much ash. He and his men didn't dare take a step into the sea of ash clouds that was once their soldiers. Then they saw something coming out of the cloud "You there halt, identify yourselve-" Kallus forze when he saw both the Fifth Brother and and Seventh Sister limping out of the ash covered in it like ghosts before collapsing in front of them "Troopers get a medic now." He ordered as he saw the cloud fall and all the chaos of the battle "Who… or what could have done this?"

RHANS SHIP

Both Rhan, and Ahsoka where were sitting in the cockpit of the freighter, Rhan sighed pulling down his hood. Ahsokas heart was racing and she too was breathing hard as Rhan rubbed his forehead. Ahsoka was still holding onto the ships controls her knuckles turning white under her gloves "I've never felt the force like that…" Rhan said still breathing hard "Neither have I…" Ahsoka whispered looking over at him. "It felt…" Rhan said his face sweating "Good." Ahsoka let go of the controls. Ahsoka got up "It was unnatural." She said leaving the cockpit and walking into the back of the ship "Ahsoka wait." Rhan said getting up and following her "You can't deny the connection, I know I said you were dead to me but-" Rhan grabbed her wrist as they walked through the ship stopping her "I wanted to say-" Rhan never got to finish.

Ahsoka swung around driving her fist right into his jaw hitting him so hard he fell over into the side of the hallways wall "Sorry?!" Ahsoka snapped at him "For what, trying to kill me, kill my men… or not killing my Master and lying about it." She growled out the last part to Rhan who cupped is jaw. He spat out some blood and glared up at her "So that's what it is about?" he said already knowing the answer "Well at least that explains why you were so quite on the way to Takobo." He said standing up.

"You see brother, even now she still despises you." Rhans eyes got wide as he looked behind himself to see the Son of Mortis's spirit standing behind him. "The Son?" Ahsoka gasped "A wrath most justified." Rhan and the Son looked forward to see the Daughter of Mortis standing behind Ahsoka. "Hello my dear Sister." The son of Mortis said bowing, "Brother, I see you and your pawn have survived." She said gesturing to Rhan "I return your compliment." The Brother said softly as Rhan said "I am no one's pawn."

Ahsoka also said "Nor I, why are you two hear?" Ahsoka asked the spirits "We never left." The Son said "Which we should, now." The Daughter said to Ahsoka. "No." Ahsoka said not moving "I want to know, after all these years…" Ahsoka said "Leave." Rhan said looking back at the Son "A shame, it would have been interesting to watch." The Son said obeying and finishing into the shadows. The Daughter glared at Ahsoka before grudgingly disappearing into the force.

The torgrutan woman had both her hands into fists, "You lied to me, you looked me right in the eye and said you couldn't save him!" she yelled at Rhan as both of them locked eyes "If we're being honest… I should have thrown him in the lava myself." Ahsoka screamed taking out both her lightsabers and attacking Rhan. He summoned is own up and blocked each of her white blades with his black ones "He was a murderer Ahsoka-" "He was my Master!" she yelled as Rhan and her started to fight again. Ahsoka swung up and from the right with each blade but Rhan caught her attack holding his extended double bladed lightsaber with both hands. "You weren't there, you didn't see your precious temple as it burned."

"Just like I never saw you." Ahsoka said as Rhan used the force to push her back. Two of Rhans battle droids rushed into the hall where they fought and Ahsoka sliced their heads clean off "You started to work for the Jedi, running across the Galaxy until you lead them to their deaths on Courscant." Ahsoka added Rhan gritted his teeth "I tried to save the jedi!" he yelled attacking her turning off the other end of his lightsaber so it was just a sword. She deflected both his blades "I tried to save your Republic!" He said pushing her back into the rear of the ship.

Ahsoka used the force to hit Rhan with a force blast but he held up his arms to protect himself the force push tore his long coat and robes but he barely budged. "I brought them information of Order 66 to the Jedi Council, I discovered who the Chancellor really was!" he yelled holding his saber at her "I tried to save them..." He swung his lightsaber back and smashed it down on Ahsokas defense but she parried "I TRIED TO SAVE EVERYONE!" he roared there battle let the force flow out from each of them. The walls, floors, and ceiling of the ship started to groan and bend. Ahsoka slashed her lightsaber up forcing Rhan to real back and barely dodge. She raced forward and slashed her blade against him, once again he dodged but only barely the sabers tip slashing across his arm searing the wound. The force started to levitate the droids and anything else around them shaking them violently. Ahsoka yelled kicking Rhan back "I am so sick, of hearing how it was only you!" she snapped.

"It was always me, standing against the Galaxy Ahsoka." Rhan growled back "Well I always stood with you." She snapped "I stood with you when I left the order, when we tried to stop the Empire." She pointed out to him.

He laughed out sarcastically "Than why, why didn't you stand with me when I needed you most." He asked turning off his lightsaber and throwing it to the floor "Where were you, than?" he asked holding both his arms out wide "You vanished, from the battle, from the force, everywhere." He said recounting the past. Ahsoka shook her head "We couldn't win Rhan, the Insurrection was a failure from the start." She said dropping guard. "Despite all your power, not even you could defeat the Emperor." She said holding up a finger as they cast blame on one another.

Rhan laughed even harder "Defeat him…?" he asked walking up to her "What was the point of defeating him, when the very thing I was fighting for was gone." He said making Ahsokas eyes got wide and she asked "What?". Ahsoka asked all the objects on the ship and the walls, floors, and ceilings stopped to be effected by their force.

He took another step "Your disappearance… it destroyed me Ahsoka." Rhan said dropping his arms. The sleeves of his coat and tunic underneath torn from her force attack. He reached into his coats pocket and pulled out a her selka bead Padawan braid. "My Padawan braid…" she said seeing it. The beads had all been sowed back onto the string. Rhan took another step and now was right in front of her. "The force… the Republic… the jedi, even the whole Galaxy was nothing compared to what I felt for you…" He said as he held it up to her. Ahsoka looked at the braid and the memories it held "And.." he lowered it looking deeply into her blue eyes "…what I still feel."

Ahsoka looked up at Rhan, each standing there in silence the only sound the hum of Ahsokas lightsaber before they two were shut off. She dropped them feeling as she reached up and pressed her hand on Rhans chest "Rhan I need to-" she started to say before Rhan shut his eyes as he started to back away, but Ahsoka grabbed him by the coat "-do this before I regret it." Ahsoka said as she brought him in close and kissed him. Rhan was caught of guard before wrapping his arms around her. They broke off the kiss before resuming it this time with more vigor. Ahsoka pulled off his coat as Rhan removed parts of her armor and the two quickly started to get undressed.

GAREL

The Phantom flew down into the rebels hidden hanger, reattching itself with the Ghost. Walking up to the ship door as it attached was Hera "That was crazy, but worth it." Ezra said walking out of the ship." Heras eyes got wide when she saw the baby Pypey in Ezras arms "Babies, the Empire is after babies?" she asked as Kanan came out behind Ezra with Zeb and Chopper following.

"They're Force sensitive." Kanan said looking down on the child "I've heard this before." He said as all eyes were on him "Sith Lord attempted the same thing back in the Clone Wars, but the Jedi Order stopped him." He said looking down at the baby and at Ezra "And now there's no Jedi Order to protect them." Hera said rubbing the baby ithorians cheek. "Okay, I guess that task falls to us now." Ezra said as Pypey reached for Ezra, that's when Kanan noticed something "Wait a second, Zeb where's the other child?" Zeb looked back at the Lasat who looked down at Chopper the droid started to beep out its answer "What do you mean you lost it?" Kanan barked as the droid replied "What Zeltron?."

"Did you guys feel it" Suddenly Jericho walked out of the Phantom rubbing his head all heads turned to him "Feel what?" Kanan asked "I felt it… the presence, his presence." Jericho said holding his head "Whose?" Ezra asked as Kanan and Hera exchanged worried glances "My father."

LOTHAL, MILITIA CENTER

Kaieras Quadjumper flew down to Capital City and the Militia Center, as it landed into a hanger, walking up to them was Alest and Freeq. As the ship turned around, a few of the hanger workers ran up to the ship and had a large stair/ramp rolled up in front so she didn't have to use the ladder. Kaiera walked out with Severus on her shoulder. "Get a medical team up her stat." Freeq ordered the nearest soldier who saluted before heading off.

As Kaiera walked down the steps she was met by some of the workers who took Severus off her hands. "Captain Rose, what happened?" Freeq asked, "Wheres the Shadow?" he asked, but Kaiera ran back into the ship "Captain?" she asked "I'll be right back sir, just have to go get it."

"It what?" Freeq asked, as Kaiera came back out with the baby Alora clutched relucatantly in her arms. "Is that… a baby?" Alest asked as Kaiera walked over to them holding the baby at a distance "Yeah, disgusting right." She said as the Baby Alora wriggled in its blanket. "Why in the two moons do you have a baby?" Freeq asked. "You have to ask the Lt. Col. Or the Shadow cause your guess is as good as mine." Kaiera said handing the baby off to Freeq. She seemed glad to be rid of it.

The Chiss glared at her "I would if I could, we haven't been able to raise his ship for over an hour."

SPACE, RHANS SHIP

Aboard Rhans vessel, all the objects not attached to the floor where floating around as if the gravity had been turned off. Even the droid where floating around and couldn't make sense of it. Floating through the air too, was Rhans lightsaber it floated across the ship till it came into Ahsokas hand. She was laying right next to Rhan both under his torn up long coat, it was the only thing that covered them with the rest of the ship having their clothes floating around through the force. Rhan was resting on his elbow, with his hand on his head "I always wondered Rhan?" she asked sitting up, using the coat to cover her chest exposing her back to Rhan. "Why a black lightsaber?" she asked as Rhan laid back down hands behind his head, "I carried a red lightsaber for so long as sith, than I held a blue one when I tried to serve the light… now I wish to hold loyalty to the my own force" he said looking at her "Why white for yours?" he asked.

"It's a long story." She said leaning down on her knees, Rhan sat up and looked at her for a long time before she asked "What?"

Rhan took a deep breath "Let's leave." He said "What?" Ahsoka asked "Leave it all." Rhan said leaning on his knees next to her "Leave it all behind, the Militia, the Empire, your Rebels, we could just take this ship and go." Rhan stood up totally naked and walked to one of the ships starboard windows and looked out at the empty vastness of space. He put his hand on the glass as Ahsoka got up to, still using his coat to cover herself, she looked at Rhans naked physique. He was covered in scars from a thousand battles. "Where than?" Ahsoka asked as Rhan leaned on the glass with one arm "Anywhere… as long as you come with me, just like we planned after you left the order." Rhan said recalling a happier time. As they both stood the force that kept everything afloat fell back to the ground landing softly on the floor.

"We could go to where nobody would know us, a place so far not even the Empire could go, I could build a house, a farm and we could finally have a famil-" Rhan went silent as he felt Ahsoka wrap her arms around his him from behind. She pressed herself into his back dropping the coat and joining their bodies. "… Will you come with me?" he asked dropping his arm waiting for her answer "I want to…." she whispered "But you won't?" Rhan asked.

"Yes, because all of these scars you have, from the battles we fought…" she said rubbing her hand on his back and on one of his arms one he had gotten from her lightsaber. "Even the ones I gave you." She said rubbing the fresh scar "There are people who will have their own scars if I'm not there, the same as you." She said pressing her forehead into his back. Rhan looked back at her "The Militia… I could leave it all behind if you would just go with me." Rhan begged her "We can't keep running Rhan." Ahsoka said letting go of him, Rhan looked back at the naked Ahsoka. "I know." he said curling his hand into a fist before releasing it. Ahsoka held up Rhans lightsaber and he took it "You and the rest of them are on Garel correct?" Rhan asked her "Yes." Ahsoka snwered.

The rogue held up his lightsaber looking at it "The Militia has lost contact with our forces there, do-" "They went into the northern mountains, we sent medical supplies to them earlier today." Ahsoka answered turning around and grabbing her clothes. "Thank you." Rhan said to her while she got dressed. "My droid will have your ship ready for you when you want it." Rhan said looking back into space. Ahsoka put on the last of her clothing and armor heading to the ships single hanger "Is this goodbye?" Rhan asked out of nowhere.

Ahsoka didn't say anything, she just walked away.

Later, Rhan had dressed back in his tattered clothing, he watched Ahsokas A-Wing fly away before jumping into hyperspace back to Garel. One of his commando droids came up to Rhan "What are your orders sir?" it asked "Take us home droid."

"Roger, roger." The droid said leaving Rhan to go chart a course for them.

LOTHAL

Rhans ship didn't take long to return to Lothal, as it flew past the Militias armada of Separatist ships. Rhan was siting in the copilot seat as the droid flew them down to the planet. As it entered into the same hanger as Kaieras Quadjumper, the ship was greeted by a full battalion of Militia soldiers all standing at attention as he exited. Greeting him was Freeq, Alest, and Severus who was wearing the Militia brown uniform with his coat hung over his body like a cloak with one arm in a sling the other using one of the coats sleeves. All of the officers who greeted him gave the fist over the chest salute. "Welcome back sir, we we're about to send out the entire fleet to look for you." Freeq said looking at Alest "However, Chief Engineer Alest informed me you of your covert mission sir, congratulation Shadow."

The Shadow, looked over at Alest "The Chief Engineer knew nothing of my mission?" Rhan said walking down the ramp to them. "Sir? It's all over the holonet."

Freeq reached into his coat and took out a holodevice and turned it on to show a recording of Rhan slaying a the Stormtroopers without mercy "We intercepted this from the Imperials before they started to cut the transmissions… we've sent it to every ship and base we have sir."

"Was there anyone else in the recording?" Rhan asked "No sir." Freeq replied making Rhan ponder the recording and why it didn't show Ahsoka. Rhans concentration was broken when he heard blaster fire from outside. All heads turned to the hangers opening. Rhan and the others walked over to it to see gathering outside the center were hundreds of Militia soldiers and growing all cheering and shooting off their blasters in celebration. "What are they doing?" Rhan asked "Welcoming home a hero sir." Severus said giving him a weak salute. Rhan looked back at all the soldiers who gave him salutes without having too. "I will go and great them than." Rhan said heading for the hangers exit and to the outside. When Freeq caught up with him "Sir, perhaps a change in attire." He said gesturing to Rhans clothes that were in rags.

Rhan looked at himself and his torn attire "What did you have in mind?" Freeq gestured to one of the droids in the hanger holding a crate. When the droid opened it Rhans eyes got wide "They meant to belong to the former Chairman of the Separatists, we had some adjustments made for you too sir."

Down below at the gates of the Militia Center the Militia soldiers and Lothal citizens had gathered out in front all cheering and chanting "SHADOW, SHADOW, SHADOW, SHADOW!" When the gates finally opened the cheering grew even louder as Rhan walked out in a very different attire with the others behind him. Rhan was wearing a dark grey almost black, it was near identical to Count Dookus former robes minus the brown cloak. The sleeves went into a par of metal bracers, a light grey, open sleeveless surcoat replaces the cloak Dooku once wore, it was over his shoulders with a hood over his head. His legs were covered by a trousers under the tunic with dark grey boots that had armor on the shins, and boots. He had his lightsaber at his side under the sleeveless surcoat that strechted down around his boots. Rhan held up his hand to greet his men as the cheered for him. The cheered even louder at the gesture, cheering for him and his victory. Severus, who was standing next to him "They honor you Shadow." Rhan heard him say "For now." Rhan said lowering his arm as the meen cheered "Your ship sir?" Severus asked "What is its name?" Severus asked.

"The _Revenant_ " Rhan said putting his hand on his students shoulder "For it and I have come back finish what we started"

GAREL

As the sun rose on Garel, Ahsokas A-Wing landed inside the Rebel hanger next to the _Ghost._ The sun cast a shadow into the hanger as walking out to greet her as she got out was Kanan, Hera, and Rex. "Glad to see you made it back in one piece." Rex said as Ahsoka got out of the ship "Where are the younglings?" Ahsoka asked. Kanan sighed "We only have one, Chopper says one of the Militia soldiers who came with that Lt. Col. Took the other child, most likely to Lothal"

Ahsoka didn't seem surprised "Understood, any word from Sabine and Mina?" Ahsoka asked Hera "Not yet, but those mountains could be interfering with our instruments."

"Try again." Ahsoka ordered Hera as she started to leave "There's one more thing." Kanan said stoping her "Jericho… you need to talk to him."

The adults all looked up to the top of the hanger where Jericho was, he standing on the top of he hanger neat the edge looking at the rising sun. Eventually Ahsoka made her way up there, when she walked up behind her son Jericho spoke "Is he alive?" Jericho asked "Is who?" Ahsoka asked "You know who I'm talking about!" Jericho spun around his eyes red and puffy on the verge of rage filled tears "I… I felt him." Jericho said holding up bot his hands "I don't know how to explain it but when I was knocked out, I sensed you… and him, I felt my father was alive..?" he said not understanding what the force was telling him.

"Jericho, the force… your father they." Ahsoka struggled to find the right words "Just tell me?" Jericho asked walking up to his mom and looking up at her "And don't give me, any jedi wisdom just yes or no… is-my-father alive?"

Ahsoka looked down at her son and brought him into a hug "No… your father died a long time ago." She said hugging him, he hugged her back tightly "Ahsoka, Jericho!" their hug was ended by a scream from Ezra.

Both the force users ram over to the side of the hanger entrance "We got a serious problem." Ezra called up to them.

The three rushed into the Ghost were all the rebels were gathered around Chopper "Alright Chop, play the rest of it." Hera said her voice filled with fear as Chopper played a holographic recording of a transmission of both Mina and Sabine on their knees hands behind there head "Whoever you people are, know we have both of your agents." Walking out behind them was Gento holding one of Sabines blasters.

"Gento." Ezra hissed seeing him, "If you wish to see them alive again, you will bring us a ship to these quadrants, if you do not." Gento pointed his blaster right at Sabine and Mina and fired, the blaster hit right in the shoulder of her armor making her scream. All rebels reacted differently. Hera gasped, Kanan gritted his teeth, Zeb growled, while both Ezra and Jericho curled there hands into fists "The next shot will be in her head." Gento said looking at them all, "You have seventy two hours."

The transmission was cut leaving all of the Rebels speechless.

Faraway in the northern Mountains, Sabine was being held down by a militia medic, "Hold still girl." The medic said as he applied bacta to her wound, "Make sure she at least stays alive." Gento ordered behind the medic. He and his men were inside their cave with about a dozen blaster on both girls "You think they'll really give you what you want Gento!" Sabine snapped at him "When they get here, you better be ready for a fight." Sabine said as Gento knelt down to he and pressed her carbine right into her forehead before he said "Oh, I'm count on it."

 **That was a long one even for me**


	11. Divided We Fall

LOTHAL

Severus was sitting knelt down, hands on his knees, wearing nothing but a pair of his fatigues trousers, his arm that had been injured in the fight with the Inquisitors had been bandaged. He was knelt down in a patch of dirt as a brisk wind blew the tall grasses of Lothal like waves in an ocean. He was also knelt in front of a large rock dug deeply into the ground "Don't think of the stone in the ground, of the wind, of anything." Rhan said behind him watching his apprentice meditate. Severus raised his left hand and the rock started to shift "Focus only on within, find that which gives you purpose, and give it purpose into the force." Rhan said as the rock started to shift and churn.

"The force and you are one, and you are separate, let it flow like water." Rhan said as Severus started to sweat and struggle on his grip "But remember you choose what course the water takes."

Rhans words echoed into the young soldiers mind, as he tried harder. Rhan watched him and the large rock, he could see and sense the force around the stone. Severus squeezed his hand into a claw and the stone slowly started to crack but not rise "Now… lift it" Rhan instructed.

Severus gritted his teeth as he tried to force the rock to rise, it refused to budge from its spot, but it did start to crack and fracture. Severus was sweating through every pore till his arm dropped and he coughed gasping for air. Rhan was silent as Severus recaptured his breath "….Again." Severus said taking in a deep breath.

"No." Rhan said walking up to him, Severus looked back "I can do it Mentor." Severus urged "Of that I have no doubt, but you must attend to your next mission." Rhan said as Severus got up.

"Return to the Center, and allow Doc to see if you are fit for duty." Rhan said walking down the grassy hill "As you command sir." Severus said dutifully.

GAREL

NORTHERN MOUNTAINS

Inside the makeshift base of the Militia, a brown coated militia regular was walking down the light lit caves with a box of rations in his hand. He came to another Militant, by the regulars slender nature they appeared to be female, she was sitting on a rock with a blaster at her side and a lantern keeping her area lit, she was standing guard over another cave. "What do you got there?" she asked seeing her comrade "Food for the prisoners." He said handing her the box of rations. "Why just one?" she asked the other militia soldier "I ate the other." He said tossing it to her. The female Militant soldier looked at it "Couldn't save me any." She asked getting up. She picked up her lantern and walked into the back of the other cave. Sitting on the side of the cave was a bunch of Mandolorian armor, and clothes, "Feeding time girls." The female Militant said coming up to a deep hole in the back of the cave, tossing down the rations. She hung the lantern over the edge to shine down dimly into the whole where Mina and Sabine were. They had been stripped of their weapons, armor and clothes into just the girls under garments. Sabine had on a dark black high top and shorts, Mina wore a grey tank top and bottoms. They had both of their hands or feet shackled and were sitting at the bottom of the pit as the food landed in-between them.

The Militia soldier who had brought the rations and looked down "Why'd we take their clothes?" he asked her "Colonels orders." The guard said as she left the two girls in the darkness.

"Why?" he asked, "Wanted to make sure they didn't have any lockpicks or anything on them I don't know, you want to ask him go right ahead." She said as the other Militant held up his hands "No way, I'm not that crazy."

Back in the makeshift cell/pit, Mina reached for the rations and tore the box open, "Eat up." Mina said as she tossed Sabine some of the food in the dark "This is my fault." Sabine said "I should have known better than to trust him." She said as she took the food "Happens to us all, you'd be surprised how many times Jericho and I found ourselves in times like this?" Mina said as she ate her half of the rations.

"Really?" Sabine asked in the darkness "Yeah, you already know theres a lot of people who don't like the Empire, and they don't trust anyone else will help them."

Sabine chewed her food in silence "They'd rather shoot first and ask questions later." Mina said before Sabine said "If I know my friends, that's what they'll do."

Across the mountains, and desert inside the Rebels hidden hanger, "Bring it over it." Rex ordered both Wolffe and Gregor who were carrying a large crate of old Republic Clone army weapons. Across from them Chopper had a hologram up of the Garel Northern Mountains, that had a marker in the middle. Around him was Hera, Ahsoka, and Kanan, along with a hologram of Commander Sato. "These are the quadrants, the Militia gave us." Kanan said pointing to the marker "Do you think it's close to their hideout?" Hera asked. "Hard to say, since the magnet ore in the mountains makes scanning it impossible." Kanan added. Commander Sato scratched his chin "This Colonel, this Gento, is it possible he has gone rogue, we could contact the Militia high command, tell them we meant no harm- they probably don't even know their people are alive." Sato offered. Ahsoka crossed her arms "No, I was reluctant to even offer them assistance and now we know where they stand." Ahsoka said hands on her hips "Are we really prepared go to war with the Militia and the Empire?" Hera asked.

"No, all we need to do is get Sabine and Mina out, if we give them what they want we get our girls back." Kanan suggested "Our fleet is small enough as it is, if we give them one of our ships it could cripple our operations in this sector." Sato said as Rex walked over to them joining the conversation. "We can't just leave those two to die, they've given us three days, and it's already been one." Rex said to Sato, "We're running out of time, and so are Sabine and Mina."

LOTHAL

MILITIA CENTER

Severus was sitting on a medical bed inside the medical wing of the fortress, had on a white medical tunic without any sleeves and long white pants. He also had the Arkanian Doc standing over him, he was flashing a light in each eye checking for pupil dilation "Alright, open your tongue and say aaaah." Doc reached into his white medical coat and pulled out a small stick and pressed it on Severus's tongue. "Alright, look fine to me, sir." Doc said as he backed off. Severus got off the bed. "Thank you doctor." Severus said getting up "One of the droids brought you up a new uniform." Doc said as he walked over to the medical rooms sink and started to wash his hands. Severus looked over to small table with the a full uniform for him. "So what made you want to join the Militia Doctor?" Severus asked.

The arkanian snickered as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a smoke stick, he put the cigarette in his mouth and took a lighter out "You know us Arkanians, we need to show everybody else how its done." He chuckled as he smoked "Heard you joined to make a difference, like I haven't heard that one a dozen times."

Severus took of his medical clothes and started to try on the uniform, "Is it a bad reason?" he asked, Doc shrugged "Nah, I heard one guy joined cause he had nothing better to do." Doc said as Severus put on the final piece of the uniform. The brown coat "So where is the Shadow sending you now?" Doc asked him "To Garel, to reconnect with Colonel Gento, if he's even still alive.", Severus looked at the rank on his sleeve and noticed it wasn't the Lt. Col. Wings, instead it was the rank of a Colonel. "Doctor, theres been a mistake, these are a Colonels." He said Doc looked over at him and huffed on his cigarette "Strange, I was sure that I requested a Lt. Col?"

Doc walked over to a drawer and pulled out a datapad and looked at the request "Huh, look a that."

"What?" Severus asked as he was handed the datapad, "You've been promoted to Colonel, congrats." Severus looked at the datapad showing his new rank as official. "Guess being bred by the Shadow has it's perks."

Severus put the pad down and looked at him "Bred?" he asked "Yeah, he did the same thing with Gento from what I heard, had him go with him everywhere." Severus thought on his words for a moment "I should go, Captain Rose is waiting for me." Severus said heaing to the door "Tell that Zeltron I said hi." Doc said as Severus left.

Later, at the Militia droid factory, Alest was standing on one of the testing rooms observatory of the factory. She had other militia yellow and black coated engineers She was watching a set of B1 battle droids. "Alright begin the test." Alest said, the other end of the testing zone a door opened. Three droids rolled out and at first they looked like droidikas but when they rolled up and took an attack mode they had the lower half of a droidika and the upper torso and arms of a commando droid. With one arm a cannon the other holding a blaster. They started to open fire on the droids in front activating their shields. At first the B1 droids were getting slaughtered when all of a sudden one of the commando droidikas blew up from is shield shortwiring. The droids own fire richocheted off its own shield destroying it.

The same thing happened with one of the others, making it explode and sending pieces of its metal into the last through the shield taking it out too. Alest sighed slapping herself in the forehead "Okay, whose idea was the Commando Droidikas?" Alest asked the room. Her personnel tactical droid walked up to her "Mistress, I believe it was your idea-" "Not now." She said "Okay, lets scrap the project, and move on." She said as the door to the observation room opened and Severus and Kaiera walked in. Kaiera was wearing her navel blues and had her hair down this time.

"Severus, Kaiera good at least I can show you guys something that can work." She said walking toward them and ushering them to follow "Problems with your toys?" Kaiera asked the mechanic "Yeah, they keep breaking." She said as they walked out of the observation room into another part of the factory. Severus noticed that walking through the halls were dozens and dozens of B1 droids all carrying crates and containers, even just service droids too "The Shadow informed me you had something that would help us get onto Garel." Severus said. As they entered into the large opening the factory had in the floor allowing the sunlight to hit them. "Since Imperial forces have cracked down, we're giving you a stealth thip."

Kaiera glanced back at Severus "What stealtshi-" Severus grabbed Kaiera by the shoulder as Alest turned around. Out of nowhere a ship materlized in front of them. The ship was long and wide, about the size of a freighter, it had a small cockpit in front with a large bulky body, and about four engines on the back. "I always assumed stealth ships would be smaller, or at least thinner?" Severus asked.

"This one has additional cargo, if you can't find our men, the Shadows has instructed me to tell you, you are to create a new cell there." Severus and Kaiera glanced at one another "Understood." Severus said as he headed toward the ship when Kaiera asked "Just out of curiosity Alest?" Kaiera asked "What did you put on this ship?"

The Engineer smiled "Weapons, some Tesmu wheel bikes, and one of my experimental shield generators." She said as they started to board "Good to know, we'll put them to good use." Severus said as they got on board.

GAREL

Aboard Phoenix Squadrons current flag ship, Satos own _Liberator_ , the rebels had gathered to discuss a plan while speaking with Senator Organa. "I see now it was a mistake to aid the Militia." Organa said to the rebels "Extend a hand." Rex said "And they'll take your arm." Rex added as they were all standing around the holodeck. "Could we not just steal an Imperial vessel?" Organa suggested "To risky, the Imperials have locked down all shipyards, including our own, the only way off is with a permit, and we're still trying to figure out how to get one." Hera said "Why are we even discussing this." Zeb growled in the corner "I say we go in guns blazing, and get the girls out." Zeb said walking up.

"Up there they still out number us." Sato pointed out "We have three jedi here, aren't jedi like worth a hundred men, even the kid can take'em?" Zeb said getting Ezras attention "Thanks Zeb."

Zeb looked down at him "I was talking about Jericho." The Lasat corrected Ezras assumption. "Speaking of?" Kanan said looking around the room "Where is he?"

Outside the Liberator, Jericho was underneath his own A-Wing, "Hand me the wrench." He said to hi astrodroid Sev. The droid picked up a wrench and handed it to him. Walking up to him his mother "What are you doing Jericho?"

"What's it look like, I'm going after Mina and Sabine." He said as his mother crossed her arms "Oh? And who decided this?" she asked as he slid out from under his fighter "Me." He answered. Ahsoka put her hands on her hips "Absolutely not Jericho." She snapped at him, Jericho got up "What would you have me do, just let them kill them."

Ahsoka hardened her glare on her son "No, we're figuring out a plan." Ahsoka explained "Here's a plan, send me, you know I can do it." He argued dropping the wrench for Sev to catch it. "Do not overestimate your abilities Jericho." Ahsoka warned "Than stop underestimating me!" he snapped at his mother and mentor. "You know I'm a better Padawan than Ezra, and probably even Kanan!" Jericho snapped "I'm stronger than either of them."

I silence fell between them "Nobody doubts your skill Jericho, its your restraint, a jedi must be calm and collected."

Her words of wisdom only seemed to upset the boy even more "We don't have time for a blasted lecture." He said walking away. Jericho suddenly stopped "I think I have a plan, but you won't like it mom." He reluctantly told her "Your just going to have to trust me."

Above in orbit, Severus and Kaiera dropped out of hyperpace, their stealth ship was already cloaked and what they saw shocked them "Whoa…" Kaiera said as they looked at the Imperial blockade surrounding Garel. "That's a lot of Star Destroyers." Kaiera said seeing over a two dozen imperial star destroyers in various areas across the planets atmosphere. "It's nothing to be surprised about, we are technically on their doorstep." Severus said as he checked the ships cloaking device "Cloak is at max power, take us in."

Kaiera nodded as they flew down to the surface past two Star Destroyers. When they made it through the mesosphere Kaiera said the only thing on both their minds "Now how do we find Gento?" she asked.

"Keep us steady." Severus ordered as he leaned back in his chair. Severus shut his eyes and concentrated. As Kaiera flew she noticed her blaster which was on the ships dashboard suddenly started to levitate. That wasn't the only thing, all the junk and other stuff in the stealth ships cockpit started to float "Colonel?" she asked "What are you doing?" she looked back at Severus "Meditating, the Shadow told me that jedi would use the force to see things they wanted."

Kaiera watched him "You've done this before?" she asks "First time without the Shadow…" Severus said as he felt the force enter his mind.

 _He saw images of the mountains._

 _Of the caves filled with Militia_

 _The image suddenly changed to blaster fire from Militia._

 _He couldn't see the enemy all he could see was a battle_.

"NO!" Severus said sitting up "What!? What is it?" she asked, Severus rubbed his forehead "The mountains… we need to go to the northern mountains, and fast."

Back with the Rebels, Rex and the other clones were checking their weapon with Zeb and Ezra. Inside the _Ghost_ , Kanan and Hera were sitting on the cockpit, "We still don't have a plan yet." Hera said sitting in the pilots chair "No, Senator Organa has his people looking for a ship we can swipe as fast as possible, meanwhile Sato is reluctant to send anyone into those mountains." Kanan explained leaning on the window looking down at the others. Suddenly Zeb popped is head into the cockpit "Hera, Kanan, you better get out hear and listen to this." Both the leaders got up and followed the lasat to the outside of the ship where Ahsoka and Jericho had joined them.

"Ahsokas got a plan." Ezra said "Actually its Jerichos plan." Ahsoka said hands on her hips looking at her son "So, you all remember when I ditched you all after the relief mission went sour?" Jericho asked.

Everyone nodded and said yes, "Well, I kinda ran into the Militia."

"What!" Ezra gasped "Oh no, it gets better." Ahsoka said unhappy with her son already as is "I found there base, but it was attacked by Imperials and that Shadowguard, we were able to escape and I kinda sort of befriended that Colonel."

That's when Zeb asked "So what exactly is the plan?"

Jericho cleared his throat "I'll head up into the mountains, find out where their keeping Sabine and Mina, get them out and you come in and get us."

"But how are we going to know where you are, none of our intruments work up there." Hera pointed out as Jericho held up his finger "It gets worse." Ahsoka said making her son give her a glare "Not helping." He pointed out as he looked at Ezra "Ezra goes with me."

"No way." Kanan snapped stepping forward "Let me explain-" "Out of the question." Kanan said stopping Jericho "The Militia area already after him and… that's why your taking him with you?" Kanan said figuring it out "The Militia want Ezra because of his family, if they showed Lothal they have them it would make them more legitamte to Lothal." Hera said describing why the Militia would take the bait "So wait, I'm bait?" Ezra asked, "You're a decoy, we're pretending an exchange you for Sabine and Mina." Jericho said "They'll be so focused on having you, that I can slip by and find out where their holding our friends."

Everyone looked at one another, "If you have any other ideas, nows the time." Jericho said holding his hands up "This is crazy, and I love it." Rex said smiling.

Meanwhile, Kaiera and Severus set down in the northern mountains and exited their stealth ship, "What makes you think there in these mountains." Kaiera asked, as they climbed over some rocks "Do you believe in the force Kaiera?" Severus asked her as he extended his hand down toward her and she took it "Uh… I never really thought about it."

"I mean, coming from Zeltros we don't really have a lot of time to talk about faith." She said as he helped her up "What did you talk about?" he asked "Food, parties, how could find different ways to relax." the leader of Blackguard one said as he helped her up "How'd you find your way to Lothal?" he asked as they slipped into a small mountain pass. "You try growing up in a house with three dads, five moms, and a dozen siblings." She said giving him some insight into her past "You left because of your family?" he asked "Its complicated, sir." She said walking past him trying to drop the subject "We should focus on finding the Colonel, the other one, sorry I forgot you got promoted."

Severus looked at his sleeve "I still don't think I deserve it." He said rubbing his glove against the metal signs of rank "Why not, I think the career path suits you." She said looking back "I didn't join the Militia for a career."

"Than why did you, I mean you asked me, and don't say it was the right thing, or you wanted to do your part." Kaiera said somewhat already knowing his answer "You already know the answer Captain, why bother?" he asked back passing her.

"Alright be that way, but could you at least use your jedi powers to find our friends?" she asked him "They aren't jedi powers… I don't truly know what they are, but as for our friends." He said stopping making Kaiera walk into his back. "They found us." Both Kaiera and Severus were staring down three Militia soldiers all holdinging their blasters to them "Stand down men." Severus said holding hand up "Is he one of ours?" one of the Militants asked "Now way, he's an Imperial probably stole one of our uniforms off our dead back in the city."

Another noticed Kaiera "Than why does he have a pilot with him, Zeltron too?" he asked.

"Easy boyos." Both Kaiera and Severus looked to see pushing through the guards was Reaver, "James." Kaiera said seeing him "They're with us." He said smirking as he walked up to them and saluted. Both saltued back "Good to see you Captain." Severus said as the raider noticed his new rank "You too, Colonel." He said patting him on the side of his arm "Speaking of Colonels, Ironblood will want to know how you got here."

That's when Kaiera answered "Stealth ship, and we brought supplies, food, weapons, few vehicles, even a shield generator, and a surprise."

Reaver smiled "Good we'll need it." Severus's eyes wandered to the three Militia men who were all very tense "Why?"

In another part of the mountains both Ezra and Jericho where climbing up some rocks, both of them wearing their stolen Imperial helmets Sabine had painted for them "This idea is terrible." Ezra said under his bike trooper helmet "Least I came up with one." Jericho said using the force to hurle himself up to the top of a ledge, Ezra did the same "But you couldn't come up with one where you don't use me as bait."

"For the last time, you're not bait, you're a distraction." Jericho said under his riot trooper helmet, it had been painted to resemble the markings he had on the left side of his face, with blue stripes on top. "It's the same thing." Ezra barked.

"Do you want to save our friends or not?" Jericho asked taking of his helmet, "Of course I do, if it was up to me I'd offer myself in exchange." Ezra said giving Jericho an idea "Well we are sort of doing that-" "Which we aren't" Ezra said stopping him.

They continued to head into the Mountains "Just hope their okay."

Deep under the stone of the Mountain, Mina and Sabine where still stuck in the caves makeshift prison that was a pit, "How long do you think till they get here?" Mina asked as she as Sabine drew on the side of the pit with a rock making drawing on the walls of the pit. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness a bit. But Mina still couldn't figure out what she was drawing "Who knows, I lost count of how long we've been in down here." Sabine said slouching back down in her spot. The two girls sat in silence for a while till Mina looked over at her friend "Hey Sabine…?" she asked.

"Yeah Mina?" she asked.

"Whats the deal with you and Ezra?" she asked "What do you mean?" she asked, "You know what I mean." Mina said with a bit of sarcasm.

Sabine sighed "Look at first Ezra had a pretty obvious crush on me." Sabine said "Not to shy about it are you?"

The mandolorian girl rolled her eyes even if Mina couldn't see them "It was cute at first but, Ezras changed ever since Kanan started to teach him about the force you'd be amazed at some of the things he's done, how he can be brave and even kind." Sabine said "Sounds like Jericho."

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

Mina shifted in her spot laying down on a rock "We've known each other since we we're little, he once fought an Inquisitor to save my life." Sabine set her drawing rock down and leaned in "Yeah… he told me about that." In the darkness Minas eyes got wide as she said "Oh, well I guess…. Shhh someones coming." Mina said shushing herself. As they heard footsteps from above. Both girls looked up to see their captors standing over them.

They couldn't see much cause of the lantern shining down on them obstructing their vision, "Two little rebel spies." Reaver said up above, as Kaiera and Severus looked down on the girls covered in dirt in nothing but their underwear. Reaver took the lantern away leaving them in darkness "We caught them a while ago, Colonel Gento sent a message to their friends to give us a ship, but that's not what we're after." Reaver said smirking his teeth glistening in the light of the lantern.

"What are we after?" Severus asked "Why don't you go ask the colonel himself." Severus said leading them back into the cave network to the main tunnel. The soldiers had already unloaded Severus's and Kaeras ships, all of which was being suprivsed by Gento. "Put the rocket launchers and E-Webs over there, I want that shield generator analzysed and hooked up to a power cell, and somebody go put that stealth ship under that big cave we found so the Imps don't see it." He said as the one of them carrying a cratewalked by him "What about the vehicles?"

Gento was handed a small data pad "Get the wheel bikes of the ship and hide them." He ordered as Severus walked up to him. "Lt. Co-" Gento greated him but noticed the ranks of Colonel on his sleeve "Colonel, you've been promoted?" Gento said. "I have, and I have question."

"Ask it quick, we got to get ready when those rebels arrive." Gento said as Severus looked at all the men opening the crates of weapons and loading them. "My apologizes Colonel Gento, but what the hell do you think you are doing?" Severus's tone and words got everybody in the caves to stop what they were doing and look at the two Colonels. "What you say Orn?" Gento asked the other Colonel. Before Severus could answer that a Militant runner hurried up to the two and whispered something into Gento's ear. "What, are you serious?" Gento asked and the runner nodded "Take me to them."

Severus was about to follow when Kaiera grabbed his shoulder "Sir, I don't mean any disrespect, but what was that?" she asked him as the men went about their business. "Yeah Boss, going up against Ironblood?" Reaver added "Reaver, you know one of those girls, they were with us on Seelos." Severus said in a hushed voice "Of course, I remember, but we have t follow the Colonels plan."

Outside the cave, Gento was lead to one of the Militia's patrols who had brought bot Jericho and Ezra to their knees in front of Gento, hands behind their heads, helmets out in front of them. "Hey Gento, uh long time no see." Gento looked at the two boys than at Jericho "He told me he was friend of yours." Jericho said as one of the lower officers walked up to Gento. "These two surrendered to us, both armed with these." The officer said holding out both of their lightsabers. Gento took them and looked down at Ezra "How did you find us?" Gento asked him.

"You took my friends." Ezra snapped at the Colonel. Gento looked over at Jericho "And him?" he asked "Our records state you two have been seen operating together before?" Gento said looking over at Jericho "Still working on that birthday?" Gento asked the young teenager "I'm here take the others back."

Gento sat down on a small rock and looked at each boys "So we're negotiating?" he asked, "Yeah, you get me, and let our friends go, the other guy here takes them back." Ezra explained "Since transmissions don't work out here, he's here to make sure they get back safe." Ezra added "Smart Ezra, but whats to stop me from taking you both prisoner?" he asked the two boys as Gento held up Ezras stun saber right at Ezras face. "Didn't think about that now did you?"

Back in the cave, Severus was still talking to Reaver, "What plan, what is Colonel Gento planning?" Severus ordered Reaver to tell him, Reaver looked around "He wants to test their metal."

"Test who?" Severus "Our men?" Reaver shook his head "These Rebels, ship or no ship, the Colonel doesn't care."

Severus couldn't believe his ears "What, why would he-" Severus cut himself off noticing something was being whispered among the men, all the Lothal regulars moved to the cave entrance in force "Where's everybody going?" Severus asked as he and his own two seconds followed the crowd to the cave entrance. The crowd of soldiers started to part where they were all looking at Gento "I know I demanded a ship from these Rebels, they did not deliver one of course." He said shrugging "But they have given us something else." Gento said "Something I've personally hoped for, Lothals lost son."

Gento gestured for someone behind him outside the cave to come up "I give you the son of Lothals first two heroes in the fight against the Empire, Ezra Bridger." Severus's eyes got wide as he saw both Ezra, and behind Ezra, was Jericho. "The same jedi as before." Kaiera said "Thought I recognized that kid."

While they spoke all the other soldiers whispered to one another knowing his name, "Bridger… my parents told me about them… he's so young?"

"We are truly blessed to have him here, now come and embrace our brother." Gento ordered them men who gave light cheers and claps as Gento led him into the cave. Not before glancing back at Jericho and one of his men to give them a nod of approval. "This way." The soldier next to Jericho said handing the boy his lightsaber.

Far away, high above the clouds of the mountains, the _Ghost_ the rebels were packed inside, the ghosts crew minus Ezra and Jericho, had Ahsoka and the clone troopers with them. Both Ahsoka and Kanan had their eyes closed. Kanan in the seat behind Ahsoka hand on her shouler like before "There inside." Ahsoka said "But they've separated…" Kanan said "Do you think they took the bait?" asked Ahsoka.

"We just have to wait and see." Hera said as she sat in the pilots chair, "Well if they don't, Rex, get you and your men read." Ahsoka ordered the old captain "Yes Commander." He said "Now this reminds me of the old days." Gregor chuckled as he and Wolffe left the cockpit with Rex "Except it was droids." Wolffe said.

Back down below, Jericho was being led into the Militias cave network with one of the Militants, he came to the same female guard who had kept watch on the two girls. "Whose this?" the woman asked "He's here to take the prisoners, you remember the Bridger family right?"

"Course I do, parents and me use to listen to their broadcasts every night when I was a youngling." The female guard said standing up "Well these Rebels just gave us their son, so we're trading the girls for boy." The escort replied to her as she looked down at Jericho "You don't say, this him?" she asked gesturing to Jericho with her rifle "No, this kids here to take the girls back." The soldier rolled her eyes under her mask "Who are these rebels, using kids to fight?" she picked up the lantern next to her and shook her head "It's disgraceful."

Jericho followed her into the cave with the escort and glanced back, at the escort. He curled one of his hands into a fist and raised the other blasting the female guard forward right into the pit before leaping up and spin kicking the escort right in the head knocking him out. Down below in the pit, both Sabine were caught of guard by the soldier landing in front of them. They both looked up to see Jericho poke his head over the ledge, with the lantern "There you are." He said seeing them "Jericho." Both girls said at the same time, "Hold still, I'll get you out of there." Jericho put the lantern down and held up both hands. Using the force, he raised both the girls up out of the pit "Whoa-" Sabine said as she felt him grab hold of her "Just hold still." Mina said as they were brought up top. Jericho dropped them at the ledge, Sabine and him exchanged a glance before Mina rushed up to him and brought Jericho into a hug.

"New you'd come." Mina said softly as Jericho didn't return her hug he just said "Uh not that I don't mind this but… where are your clothes?"

Both girls looked at one another, and at the boy in front of them seeing them in their underwear.

Meanwhile, with Ezra, Gento was leading him through the caves, "We'll find you a place to sleep tonight, after that we'll see about sending you back to Lothal." Gento said as Ezra looked around at all the Militants. "That's great, as long as you let my friends go." Ezra pointed out and Gento patted him on the shoulder with his metal arm "You've done brave thing Ezra, a good leader always puts his soldiers before his men."

"Uh thanks." Ezra said a little tense with all the Militants looking at him, suddenly Gentos metal hand electrocuted Ezra knocking him out, "But a smart one never compromises."

Back with Jericho and the two girls were making their way down the tunnels of the cave, "So whats the plan?" Sabine asked Jericho "Get Ezra, get to the ship, and get out of here." Jericho said in front leading them down the caves "How, we don't have any comms." Mina said "I'm a jedi remember, I can send Ezra the signal and…" Jericho suddenly stopped "What, what is it." Mina asked.

"It's a trap."

The three rebels heard the sounds of leather boots storming down the cave hallways from bot hsides militia soldiers ran down the hallways with blasters getting into two rows of firing lines all aimed on the Militants. One of the officers who had captured them ran up with a blaster in hand and said "You rebel scum."

Up above in the _Ghost_ , "They failed." Ahsoka said opening her eyes, "What!" Zeb asked "The Militia now have Ezra and Jericho." Ahsoka said getting up with Kanan "We go in now." Kanan ordered when Hera said "Wait!"

"We don't have time to wait." Kanan snapped at her "Stop and think for a second Kanan, remember what happened last time we sent the kids on a mission alone."

Kanan rolled his eyes "Of course I do, they almost died, just like they're about to now." Kanan barked "I'm sorry Hera but we don't have time to discuss this." Ahsoka said heading out of the cockpit with Kanan "If we go down there we may loose them for good." Hera snapped.

Everyone froze at her outburst, "We can't back the Militia into a corner, or else the kids could be killed." She said trying to reason with the others "Than what do you suggest."

"We wait, and trust the kids." Hera suggested without hearing any objections.

While the Rebels waited up above, inside the Militias stronghold, the four teenagers were forced into handcuffs being led outside the cave, to a large cliff, high on the mountains. "If there's one thing I've learned about you Rebels?" Gento said walking around them "You always have a plan." He said as looked down at the prisoners. "Another good thing is how many special anti-jedi handcuffs the Separatists have lying around." Gento said gesturing to the ones around Jericho and Ezras hands

"What about you?" Ezra asked, "What was your plan, get a ship or what?"

Colonel Gento shook his head "Doesn't matter now, I have what I want… I also, have this." He said reaching into his pocket and holding a small holodevice. He turned it onto shoe the Ghost hovering over the mountains "Your freighter is right above us, good thing some of our reinforcements arrived with some rocket launchers." Gento pointed out as he gestured up into the sky where high up they could see the Ghost in the outline of the clouds, he turned off the hologram. "What are you going to do?" Ezra asked.

Gento got up and walked over to some Militia heavies with rocket launchers "Same as before, we'll take you back to Lothal, its obvious you've been indoctrinated to these Rebels, and we'll help back to the light." Gento said as he pointed to the rocket soldiers, "But before we do that, we need to cut this cancer out as fast as we can"

"What, wait, you don't have to blow up the ship, I'll go with you." Ezra begged Gento "I'm sorry Ezra, but this for your own good, prepare to fire, and excute the others." Gento ordered as three of his men came up to Jericho and the girls blasters at the ready "Guess this is it." Sabine said looking at Jericho and Mina. "No! please stop, I'll do what you want." Ezra begged as the firing squad lined up preparing to fire.

"BELAY THOSE ORDERS!" everyone looked to the Cliffside entrance to see Severus with his own men coming out of the cave. "Colonel what is the meaning of this?" Severus asked "Forgive me sir, but I cannot let this go on anymore." Severus said as Kaiera, Reaver, and Butch stood behind him "And whats that?" Gento asked him. Severus took a deep breath "Colonel Gento, look at what your doing, these children sir." He said gesturing to the four rebels "They're enemy combatants." Gento countered "Our enemy is the Empire, the same as theirs, they-are-not our enemy." Severus said taking a step "They are if I say they are soldier." Gento replied taking a step toward Severus "No!" snapped "I cannot obey such an order." Severus said taking his own step toward him.

Every eye were on the two colonels, "If we choose to kill these children, we are no better than the Empire." Severus said to Gento who shook his head "They have obscured, obstructed, and in short tried to sabotage our operations countless times, if that does not make them the enemy Colonel Orn, then what does?" Gento asked as the rebels looked at the two men arguing for their fate.

"Our enemy… is the Empire Colonel, the ones who subjugated our world and the very world we stand on, these 'enemy combatants'?" Severus said pointing to the rebels "Were fighting for us before the Militia even existed." He pointed out pointing to the Rebels, "Who among you does not remember a time when we saw that ship descend into Tarkkin Town?" he said now pointing to the Ghost up above even though they couldn't see it.

Severus had turned his attention to the soldiers on the cliff with them, "I know many in our ranks whose only piece of hope, was that ship bringing them food and medical supplies."

"And now we no longer need them, we took back our world, we helped ourselves not them." Gento said getting Severus's attention again "Now they have to die for it?" Severus asked "We have to kidnap children to get what we want?" Severus asked "I did not swear the Shadow Oath, to do this."

"And what is this?" Gento asked the other Colonel, his tone growing more and more agitated, "To become what we have sworn to destroy Colonel!" Severus barked "Do not be naïve Severus." Gento said walking over to the four rebel teens all on their knees, "We cannot defeat the Empire on moral grounds." Severus walked opposite of Gento the two starting to form a circle "We need to be as ruthless as our enemies, strength that lead us, fire which forged us, the Empire carried these lessons and we have learned them." Gento said as he and Severus now walked in a circle to one another. "Than it's the wrong lesson Gento." Severus said using his first name getting the blonde humans attention.

As the two spoke, Ezra noticed at the mouth of the cave some of the Militants had come out from it and were watching the conflict unfold, "Those of us born here on Garel, Lothal, and beyond that the Republic stood for millineums not because of a one single force, but alliances, and friendships that transcended creed and code?" Severus said speaking to all "And where is the Republic now Severus?" Gento asked the young soldier.

"That's right!" Gento "THEY BECAME THE EMPIRE!" Gento yelled his voice echoing in the mountains, "And what are we to become Gento?" Severus asked walking up to him, Gento did the same "What of the Militia, what is our future than, I will not fight a war to overthrow one empire, JUST TO CREATE ANOTHER!" Severus said bashing his chest. "This is war, Severus, we can't afford to fight based on principle." Gento reiterated, "Than what is the point sir, in fighting, if you can't see that sir we've already lost." Severus shot back as Gento curled his metal hand into a fist "I've had enough of this, I order you to stand down." Severus said to the Colonel, Severus was silent and did not move before he said "… No."

Gento took a few steps toward Gento and standing perpendicular to him, Gento asked "Are refusing my direct order soldier?"

"I am." Severus replied.

Gento turned his head slightly so they locked eyes again, suddenly Gento moved swinging the back of his fist around. Severus barely had time to throw up his arm and block before the Gento came back around with his mechanical arm. Severus barely dodged moving back, as the fight began.

All the Militants backed off as the two fought, Gento through antother punch and this time Severus blocked it with both hands, before pushing him back. Severus went on the offensive ducking another punch and hitting Gento in the gut, and side but it barely phased the soldier. Severus tried to throw a punch in low but was caught by Severus metal hand. He squeezed Severus's fist with his droid arm pulling him forward before drawing him in close. Gento through his mechanical elbow out and smashed Severus right in the jaw.

Reaver and the others watched the fight, as did the Rebels, as Severus was thrown to the ground, Gento advanced on him, before Severus jumped back up fast, throwing his foot into Gentos chest pushing him back. Both soldiers went right back at it, this time Severus through the first punch and Gento dodged catching his arm, he through Severus over his shoulder onto the ground before driving his metal fist down. Severus movedh is head out of the way as the cybernetic arm cracked the rock beneath them. Severus swung his leg up on the ground and hit Gento square in the forehead, making the colonel stagger back.

He rolled over onto his chest, getting up. Severus took advantage of Gentos staggered state and rushed him, he grabbed onto Severus by the scruff of his brown jacket and drove his knee right into Gentos gut twice. Severus then drew back a fist and swung it down from above and reusing the momentum to throw a hard right across Gentos face his leather glove smashing right into Gentos cheek. The Colonel fell back again this time, spitting blood.

Colonel Gento stood back up, bleeding from inside his mouth his eyes filled with rage as he looked at Severus challenging his command.

The fight than resumed, with Severus attacking first, throwing his right fist before it was caught by Gentos metal arm, the droid hand grabbing Severus by the wrist and squeezing it so tight everyone could hear bone breaking. Gento used his free human arm to strike Severus across the face back and forth. Severus blocked the third blow, locking his arm in with his opponents before head butting Gento right in the forehead to free himself.

But Gento refused to let go, the two were locked holding one another, and through it both Ezra and Jericho who were watching the whole time could sense the force rising in Severus. The saw small stones around the young man start to float. Gento held tightly onto Severus as he moved his feet in-between Severus tripping him and throwing him to the ground making Severus slide to the edge of the cliff almost off it.

Severus looked over the edge where certain death would befall him if he went over, than back at Gento. Severus gripped the dirt of the cliff and got up on one knee as Gento drew nearer to him. The cyborg colonel drew back his metal droid arm and followed through and Severus raised his hand to block and everybody gasped.

"Impossible." Gento whispered.

Gentos fist was inches from Severus open palm, holding it there with the force "He stopped the punch with the force." Jericho gasped as Severus who was already sweating from the battle was now sweating like before.

He gritted his teeth as Gento tried to push through the defense, but Severus started to stand as he pushed Gentos metal arm back and the colonel backwards. When he was on his feet Severus raised his other hand and grabbed hold of the Colonel himself. Severus yelled as he used the force to tear Gentos mechanical arm right off his shoulder making the Colonel yell in pain before biting his lip and falling to the ground on his knees holding the plug and spark filled socket of where his arm use to be. Severus was breathing hard as he stood over the Colonel "Colonel Gento…. You are hereby relieved of command." Gento spat out more blood looking up at Severus before Severus lifted up his boot and smashed it into Severus face knocking him unconscious.

Severus walked around Gentos body and the first thing he saw was almost every Militia soldier who had been present during the fight, the first to approach him were Gentos personnel Wolf Squad, Wolf Two was the first to speak "Orders sir?"

A bit taken back at first, but Severus looked back at Gento "See to the Colonel, restrain him, and put him onboard our stealth ship for transport back to Lothal." He said as one of the soldiers who was going to excute the rebels walked up "What of the prisoners sir?"

Severus looked back at them, "Return their weapons, and let them go."

As they were cut free, the Rebels watched the Militia soldiers make a path for Severus, as they silently welcomed their new commander.

"What just happened?" Sabine asked as she put her helmet back on, "Guy just saved our lives."

Far from them, sitting on the side of another mountain top was the dark purple clad, wooden masked Cypher who had watched the whole thing, before saying "Well done acolyte."

Later, the Rebels were all accounted for inside the _Ghost_ , as it flew back to their hidden hanger. "So, just to summarize, your plan backfired, you were all caught and the only thing that saved you was an internal power struggle?" Ahsoka asked all four of the kids as the stood in front of the adults of the crew "Pretty much." Ezra shrugged, Ahsoka looked over at Jericho who had his eyes on the floor "Well at least your safe, and that's all I can ask." She said turning away heading to the cockpit with Hera. Leaving Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, and the clones with the kids. Mina let out a yawn as she stretched "I don't know about you but I need a shower." She uttered as Sabine smiled "And a nap."

As Kanan walked up to the two padawans with Zeb "From what you told us, it seems this Severus is getting stronger?" he asked Jericho.

"It was more than that Kanan." Ezra said, "The force felt different, it wasn't cold like that time with the Inquistitor it just fell… powerful, like it was crushing everything." Ezra said trying to describe Severus using the force.

Kanan put one hand on his hip "I'm not surprised, the force can feel different for everyone."

"But where'd he learn it?" Jericho asked, "Is the Militia training jedi?" Jericho asked, "Jedi Militia, now that's scary." Zeb said shaking a bit just thinking of it "No…" Kanan said hesitant "But the Shadow, the leader of the Militia must be training him."

Rex walked up scratching his beard "Not surprised, back in the Clone Wars, Count Dooku trained what two-three of his own dark jedi... wondered whatever happened to them"

Ezra scratched his own chin "Makes you wonder?" 

"Wonder what?" Kanan asked, "If you guys had found him and not me." Kanan put his hand on Ezras shoulder "Well I'm glad it was you." Ezra smiled as he also noticed Jericho walking out of the room.

He walked by the cockpit, and overheard Ahsoka and Hera talking "I'm not saying how you need to raise him, but it wouldn't hurt to say good job?" Hera said softly to Ahsoka who was sitting copilot. "If it was a good job, his mission was a failure Hera, at my age if I made that mistake my Master would have killed me."

"But your not just his master." Hera said, "You're his mother." She added with some urgency to Ahsoka, "Regardless, of his failures…" Ahsoka said as Jericho shook his head turning to leave "I'll always be proud of him." Severus topped hearing his mothers praise before heading off. He walked by Mina and Sabines room when the door opened, "Hey Jericho you got a sec?" Sabine asked, Jericho looked back and asked "Huh, yeah?"

Back pacing he walked into the room to see only Sabine, "Mina called dibs on the shower first." Sabine said as she started to remove pieces of her armor and lay them on the bed "Ok, how you holding up?" he asked.

"I've been better." She said softly, "… listen Chopper told me how it was your idea to finally come get us, while everybody kept arguing." She said as she put the last piece of her armor off on the bunks bed.

Jericho shrugged leaning on the paint covered wall of the room, stuffing his hands in his waist coats pocket "Well you know, somebody would have come up with something eventually." He said sounding a but sheepish from her praise.

The mandolorian girl smiled "Yeah, but it was you who did something." She said as Jericho inched to the door "No problem, you'd do the same for me."

"Well don't expect a life debt, okay." She chuckled and so did Jericho, "I'll settle for a thank you." He said standing in the doorway smiling back at her his blue eyes locked with her amber ones "Thank you Jericho." He gave a final smirk before leaving her inside the room.

LOTHAL

MILITA CENTER, NIGHT

Back on Lothal, Colonel Gento was being led through the hallways of the center, without his metal arm that had been lost. He was being escorted by the tactical droid butch, and Reaver right to Rhans office, door. As they arrived both of Rhans black clad magna guards blocked them by using their shock staffs to form an X. "We're here to see the Shadow." Reaver said to the two droids. Suddenly the door to the room opened, and both Reaver and Butch were suprised to see the same Mirallian Slave girl from Oon, who had almost blasted Reavers face off standing in the doorway.

She was wearing the full set of Militia browns, she wore a full scarf hood around her head showing only her green face and geometric tattoos, and piercing blue eyes, she walked past them not saying a word.

"Well I'll be a hutts uncle, they'll let anyone join these days" Reaver said as Gento walked into Rhans office. Before the two could follow the disgraced Colonel the magna gaurds stopped them again. "Alright we get it." Reaver said "Calm on Butch, lets go get drunk."

Butch looked over at Reaver and said "You know I'm a droid, I can't get drunk."

"Then I'll get drunk" Reaver said as they left.

Back in Rhans, office, Gento walked up to the desk Rhan was sitting behind. "I reviewed the report, of your altercation with Col. Orn." Rhan said getting up from his chair "Tell me what was your objective in taking the Rebels hostage?" Rhan asked Gento.

The Colonel stood up straight, "Sir, I wanted to test them see if they were a military threat?" Gento explained "Was that all?" Rhan asked.

"No sir, I was able to learn a lot more." Rhan stopped and turned around looking out the window of his office "Explain?"

Gento took a deep breath, "They are small, possible made up of various cells all linked together by hidden chain of command. I can only assume and affirm that the only reason they have been able to operate for so long is that this resistance movement is funded or was created from within the Empire." Rhan scratched his beard "They also have jedi sir, I don't know how many in all, but it seems Ezra Bridger is one of them."

"I know this Colonel, I have seen them first hand." Rhan said turning around hands behind his back, "I see, is that why Severus Orn could do the things he could?" he asked gesturing to his own arm. "Though I am upset." Severus said looking at where his metal arm use to be "I can see its combat effectiveness." Gento said looking up at Rhan "If we can we should try to incorporate that into our own forces." Rhan seemed a bit surprised at Gentos words. Rhan walked around his table and put his hand on Gentos shoulder "Come with me Gento, you have much to learn."

IMPERIAL MEDICAL STATION

Agent Kallus was walking through, a large imperial medical station in the mid rim. He arrived into a private medical room where he saw both the Seventh Sister, and Fifth Brother standing in the room. "I see you two have made a full recovery?" he asked, as the Brother glared at Kallus "Your skills of perception serve you well Agent Kallus, than you would be wise to listen." The Brother said looking at his sister.

The Seventh Sister had one of her pet probe droids on her shoulder that floated over to Kallus, before it played back a recording of Ezra Bridger "Once this is all over, maybe you and your mom could come live with us on Garel—come live with us on Garel." It said repeating the last part, Kallus smiled at the revealing information.

"I believe a change in scenery will be good for our health." The Seventh Sister said as her droid returned to her, "I will make the arrangements, at once." Kallus said smiling at their information.


	12. Calm before the Storm

_Ezra was standing in pure darkness looking down at a small white Lothcat in the doorway of an imperial prison cell. As soon as he reached for it he saw flashing images of himself fighting, Imperial TIE fighters flying out of a ship and a terrible battle_

" _Ezra….Ezra."_

" _Mom? Mom, are you there?" Ezra heard his mothers voice "Ezra, we're here." Ezras head darted around the darkness "Dad? Where are you? I I can't see you." He called out again looking around. His mind flashed to see both his mother and father inside an Imperial prison cell "Mom? Dad?" "We're right here, Ezra" the vision started to vanish "No no." Ezra called out chasing after them before waking up._

 _Ezras head shot up in his bunk aboard the Ghost, wide awake, from the nightmare, or was it?_

LOTHAL

Gento yelled out in pain before he gritted his teeth silencing himself. He was laying down on a medical bed of some kind in a brightly lit room. He was surrounded by white clad Militia medical personnel along with a few engineers "Is it done yet?" he asked through the pain, "Hey you're the one who said you didn't want an anesthesia?" Alest said in the corner "At least hand me a smoke." Gento ordered. Alest smirked and reached into her yellow jacket "Way ahead of you." She said pulling out a small box of smoke sticks. He handed Colonel Gento one and also took out a lighter lighting it for him as he stuck it in his mouth. All the medics and engineers were gathere around his right side all working on something. "It doesn't hurt… but I'm tired of being still." Gento said as he blew out his cigarette.

Alest took one and put it in her own mouth, "Relax these guys are pros, after the uprising you weren't the only one to loose an limb." Alest said as she gestured to one of the doctors who had a cybernetic leg, the ame as a commando droid. "Luckily we got plenty lying around."

"So why's this one taking so long?" Gento asked her as she took out her smoke "Giving you a prototype one, after you told me how much you made use of the commando droids additional features I decided to spice it up a bit."

She walked around and while she did the medical officers and engineers backed off so Gento could see his knew arm. The arm had four fingers and a thumb, all segmented to the palm which was attached to a pomel attached to the wrist so he could move it. The forearm was held in place by sharp rigged forearm piece, and another ball like pomel for the elbow, and similar dark metal encasing on the upper arm, and etc to his shoulder. Gento sat up curling it a few times to get a good feel of it. "So, besides how it looks what can it do?" he asked looking at the arm. "For starters." She said grabbing his hand, she turned his hand over and opened a small hatch on the palm and pressed a few buttons. Instantly a hologram of Lothal appeared "Holodevice built into the palm." She turned over his wrist showing a small communicator "Communications device." She said letting go "That's it?" he asked Alest. "Curl your hand into a fist and than press the middle joint on your middle finger." Alest instructed the Colonel.

Gento did so and instantly a foot long doble edged blade shot out of his forearm and fist "Hidden blade?" he said smiling at it before retracting it, "I'm working on a few more upgrades but for now that should be all you need." Gento got off the medical bed and finished his cigar "Thanks Alest, like to see Severus Orn tear this one off." Alest fell silent "You thin the Shadow will let you go back?"

"He did not say it, but I trust he will have use of me." Colonel Gento said back to her as they left the surgery room. They were inside the Militia war machine factory, "Speaking of the Shadow, heard you and him had a private conversation after you got back, any gossip?" she asked while her private tactical droid Teevee walked up to her handing her a datapad to sign which she did as Gento replied "That's classified Chief Engineer." Alest snickered "Also speaking of classified, you remember that 'droid' you saw in my workshop?" she asked him "What about it?"

Alest smiled "It wasn't a droid."

GAREL

Far away from Lothal on Garel, Colonel Severus Orn was sitting outside the Militia hideout in the mountains, he was on the same cliff he had defeated Gento on. He was sitting legs crossed hands on his knees eyes closed tight. The wind blew against his dark brown uniform as he reached out with the force. He lifted his left hand and from the floor of the cliff a small stone rose up and gently floated to his hand. It nestled itself into his palm making Severus's brown eyes open and a smile appear on his face. "Well done Acolyte." Severus looked behind him to see who had spoke to see the mysterious Cypher standing behind him clad in purple. "… Cypher?" Severus said standing up seeing the mysterious vendor looking at him behind the black eyeholes of the strangers mask.

"How did you-" Severus started to ask "Find this place?" Cypher answered "The same as you acolyte, the force." Cypher said holding up their bony hands. Before putting them back under the sleeves of the robe.

Cypher took a few steps to Severus "You have grown sense we last met, after besting that arrogant Colonel, I foresee much in you." Cypher said walking to the edge of the cliff past Severus. "I delievered your message to the Shadow… he said he would honor it."

"That he will… he is indebte to me that much." Cypher said under the wooden mask, "How goes your pupilship under him I might ask?"

Severus held up the stone and made it float with the force "Well I think… I apply the same disciple as a soldier, but let my mind flow without restraint." He said as he sent the stone over to Cypher who caught it with the force. "Impressive… your power grows, yet you do not carry the proper weapon of one befitting such talents." Cypher said making Severus look down at his side where a blaster was, but where something else should be "A laser sword." Severus said and Cypher nodded "Do you think you deserve one?" Cypher asked.

"I do not know." Severus replied "But do you desire one?" Cypher asked again still back faced toward Severus "… Yes."

Cypher made the stone fall to the stone fall of the cliff "Your mentor has told you about how Lightsabes were obtained did he not?"

Severus nodded "Indeed he did, jedi would forge them as a right of passage, Sith would claim them from dead tombs or from fallen Masters." Cypher glanced back at Severus "Tell me, which will you do?"

"I..-" "Colonel, you out here?" Severus looked back at the cliff entrance to see Reaver walk out "Captain-" Severus glanced back towards Cypher but saw the stranger had vanished into thin air "Whats a matter boss, you talking to someone?" Reaver asked, "No… nobody at all Captain."

Later, Severus had followed Reaver into the Militia hideout, "Butch show the Boss what you showed me." Reaver said walking up to the super tactical battle droid was stitting on a crate next to Kaiera. Butch stood up and its three eyes lit up showing a red hologram of Garel. "What am I looking at?" he asked "Strange troop movements." Kaiera said as she pointed to the Imperail Star Destroyers blockading the world "See these postions, each of the mare over major settlemnets, even the Captial." She said as Severus scratched his chin "An intimidation tactic?" he asked as everyone shrugged "Creed?" Severus called out to the leader of the Garel Militia faction. "What do you make of this?" he asked the seasoned human male.

Creed scratched his stubbled chin, he was wearing a long brown Milita regular coat with a rank of Commander "Well Imps would fly a Destroyer our cities time to time, but never this much?"

Everyone looked at Severus "Ummm… Get everyone on standby, Reaver have those wheel bikes ready incase we need them Butch continue monitoring."

GHOST

"We've checked these systems, there's nothing close to a viable location for a base." Hera said looking a list of systems with possible bases for the Rebellion to choose from. He was with Hera, and Jericho both of which were sitting behind the table of the ships social. "Maybe you're just being picky." Kanan suggested "Maybe I have to be." She shot back "You know this is just my opinion, but what if we looked for a base in a more obvous spot?" he asked "What do you mean?" Hera asked.

Jericho scrolled down the list of worlds "Well we keep looking at systems that could benefit us, power, resources, a population to hide in… what if we looked for the oppsite?" he asked.

Both adults looked at one another "A planet with no cities, Empire, why would anyone put base somewhere were their was nothing, makes sense?" he asked.

Before he could get answere Ezra rushed into the room out of breath "Kanan! Kanan!" he called out "What is it?" the jedi asked his Padawan as they all stood up seeing the urgency in Ezras face "My parents, kanan, I I saw my parents." Ezra said still in shock from his vision "I had a vision that they're out there, and I've gotta find them." Ezra said as Jericho looked up at Kanan being the only other person with jedi training in the room. "Ezra, you know visions inspired by the Force can be misinterpreted." Kanan said trying to calm him down "Just start at the beginning and tell us exactly what you saw." He said as Ezra took a deep breath.

"Okay… Some kind of Imperial prison, I think." Ezra said describing his vision "My parents were there, and And then there was this Loth-cat." Ezra explained "What it look like?" Jericho asked Ezra "It was white, with blue eyes." Ezra said.

As the two boys spoke Hera and Kanan exchanged concerned parental glances "You've never wanted to talk about your parents." Kanan said hands on his hips next to Hera.

"That was before this vision, Kanan, It was so real." Ezra said "You have to believe me." He begged before Hera put her hand on Kanans shoulder.

"I think it's time to show him." Hera suggested, confusing both Ezra and Jericho "Show me what?" he asked, Hera reached into her pocket and pulled out a small holodevice, "Remember when Tseebo told you he knew what happened to your parents?" she asked him "Yeah." He replied as Jericho asked "Whats a Tseebo?" to Kanan who hushed him adding "I'll explain later."

Hera sat Ezra down next to him "But I didn't want to hear what he had to say, that I'd never see them again."

Ezra looked at Heras face asking "Why? Do you know where they are?" she pressed a button on the tables holodevice making the room fill with worlds across the galaxy "We know they were taken to an Imperial prison, one of a thousand." She said as both boys looked in awe.

"There are so many." Ezra gasped "Where do we start?" Ezra than asked. Hera got up walking through the Imperial holographic worlds "Tseebo didn't know exactly where they were, but he had fragments of information, which we've been trying to piece together." She said as Ezra and Jericho looked at the planets.

Hera and Kanan both stood next to one another "We called in every favor with every smuggler, trader and pirate we know." Hera explained "Even asked Senator Organa to inquire with his sources, but we couldn't find them… I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Ezra asked "There was nothing to tell." Kanan said with sorrow in his voice. "Your parents were just gone." Kanan added. Ezra got very silent as he looked at the planet than at the crews pilot "Hera, Thank you."

IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER 

Aboard one of the Destroyers above Garel, Admiral Konstantine, was speaking to both Inquisitors. "Garel is a major port and under our control." He snapped at the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister "Surely our garrison there would have spotted rebel activity, we already broke the Militia faction in Garel City."

"You doubt my word, Admiral?" the Fifth Brother asked the Admiral who almost turned white at the aliens tone "No, Inquisitor, I merely look to the day when you produce results."

Suddenly the door to the bridge opened and Agent Kallus walked in "And they have, I have independently confirmed the Inquisitors' theory." Kallus said walking up to the other Imperials. "There is a rebel presence on Garel, they use multiple spaceports to hide their ships.

Quite clever." Kallus said as he turned on the bridges holodevice to show various spaceports. The Seventh Sister took note of the agents praise "You respect them, even though they represent your constant failure?"

"Perhaps, Inquisitor, we can achieve together, what we have not apart." Kallus said turning the conversation around before looking at Konstantine "Admiral, prepare the fleet." Kallus ordered "But the Militia fleet is only seven minutes away via hyperspace route?" Konstantine replied "And we have the entire sector fleet at our disposal?" the Seventh Sister pointed out "Our ships are far more advanced, maneuverable, if the Militia attacked they would need to use one of their three Dreadnoughts and that would cost them dearly if they lost one." Kallus said "However, in my experience on Lothal after their Regime took hold, I have learned much about them." Kallus said as everyone looked at the agent. "While their ships are not as powerful or advanced they are many, and their soldiers are more."

LOTHAL

Alest and Colonel Gento were both standing inside the observation room of Alests factory. Gentos eyes were wide as they both saw the explosions and wreckage reflecting off the observation room windows as Militia soldiers used Alests 'special droid' to take on entire battalions of droids. "I've had these men training for weeks Colonel." Alest said as Gento was handed a datapad by Teevee. "How many of these do you have?" he asked "I can have another five hundred that will be out this week." Alest said smugly "Pending your approval?" she asked pressing her finger down on the data pad. Gento pressed the approval button on it "Yes… now get me one of those."

Alest looked back at Teevee, "Teevee, get the Colonel his new toy." The tactical droid nodded "Yes mistress."

GAREL

Ezra was sitting inside the his and Zebs room of the Ghost looking at the holographic picture of his mother and father "Mom, Dad, I will find you." He said to their holographic images. In the doorway stood Jericho before turning away. He left the doorway and headed into the crew quarters where he saw Sabine room open for once, she was wearing some headphones and looking at some intercepted communications "Hey?" Jericho called to her she glanced over at him and took of the headphones "What is it?" she asked. "Ezra, said he had a vision about his parents." Sabine leaned back in her own private chair "Sure it wasn't just a dream?"

Jericho shook his head "No, he had the same look I use to get when I got visions." Jericho said walking into her room "Thought jedi always had visions."

"And I thought all Mandolorians eat, slept and bath in their armor?" he asked making Sabine smirk a bit "Where's Mina?" Sabine asked.

"My mom and her went out on their own mission, some sort of recon or something." Jericho said leaning back in the chair "May be hard for them to get back, the way Imperial chatter has been." Sabine said looking back at the data files "Why's that?" Jericho asked leaning in to look at the coms. "Imps have called the entire sector fleet to Garel." Sabine said as Jericho got up and put one hand on her chair "You going to tell Kanan and Hera?" he asked.

Just than Ezra came running around the corner into his own room tearing it apart "Where's my helmet? I I need my helmet." Both of the other kids got out of her room and saw Ezra was followed by Hera and Kanan.

"We want you to find your parents, Ezra, but even if you're right, you can't go now.

We need a plan." Hera said in Ezras doorway, "The Militia fleet has Lothal blockaded, and the Imperials have Garel on lockdown." Hera pointed out "Um, not anymore." Sabine said jutting in next to Jericho "Been listening in on Imperial chatter." Sabine said as Hera and Kanan looked at her.

"Wait. What's up with Garel?" Ezra asked popping his head out of his room as he searched for his helmet.

"The Empire's fleet is scattered across Garels orbit, full of gaps." Sabine explained to them. Ezra smiled "This is a sign, I'm supposed to go." He said as he continued to rummage through his room "Where's my stupid helmet?" he yelled kicking one of the boxes in his room. 

As he looked through his room, Kanan and Hera looked at one another "Ezra I know this is important to you, but you can't go to Lothal, not yet." Kanan said "We barely escaped last time, with the Militia and Imperial fleets we have no chance of getting on the surface, let alone orbit." Kanan said walking into the room trying to consul Ezra "No, I need to go, even if I have to go alone." Ezra snapped "That's enough Padawan!" Kanan snapped back even louder "You have to stop and think Ezra, its too dangerous right now…. I'm sorry." Kanan sighed leaving Ezra alone in the room to keep looking for his helmet.

Both Hera and Kanan left the crew quarters and Sabine went back into her room shutting the door leaving just Jericho and Ezra "None of them understand." Ezra sighed sitting on his bed "Than forget'em." Jericho said entering the room "Lets go." He added. "What?" Ezra asked sitting up.

Jericho extended his hand to Ezra "You and me, we take the Phantom, find whoever it is you need to find." Jericho said "But Kanan said-" "How many times do you actually listen to him?" Jericho said before Ezra took his hand and they got on his feet "Why are you doing this?" Ezra sked as Jericho headed to the door with Ezra behind him "Come on Ezra, how could I not." Jericho said turning around "You're my brother." Jericho said making Ezra smile.

NORTHERN MOUNTAINS

Severus walked through the cave network of the Militia, out under a large cliff. Inside it where at least six The Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike was a Separatist ground craft resembling a giant wheel, with four clawed legs hanging from the sides. Originally created as all-terrain military recoinassance vehicle and later adopted by civilians for racing, it could roll on the ground at great speed, crushing enemy soldiers in its path. The legs were engaged whenever the craft needed to climb steep cliffs, or other rocky terrain like the mountain the Militia where in. The bikes were all in standby mode with their four legs at a rested position. A few Militants stood by guarding them and stood at attention when Colonel Orn approached.

Sitting on a rock looking up at the skies was Butch, the droid had been scanning for a long time, and didn't even budge when Severus approached but it did speak "Evening Colonel." The droid said as it continued to scan.

"Anything new?" Severus asked "Imps are blockading all the major settlements and ports." Butch replied as Severus looked up at the sky. Just barely through the hue of the sky he could see a star destroyer. "Something doesn't feel right." Severus said as he looked across the mountains "Sorry sir, I'm not programed to feel."

GHOST

Kanan was sitting in the cockpit of the _Ghost_ next to Hera who was doing some calibrations. "I know Lothal is dangerous, but we-" Hera started to say and Kanan held up his hand "No." Kanan sighed "We put a lot of time into looking for Ezras parents, but its too dangerous to go back." Kanan said.

He looked up at Hera "Even more so if Jericho came along." Kanan added "But aren't we suppose to be a family?" Hera asked him "That means finding Ezras." Hera added as Kanan was silent for a moment. "Speaking of family, where are the delinquents?" he asked.

Far from the ships hanger, both Zeb and Chopper were walking through the markets of the city. Zeb had a transmitter in hand "Back to Lothal? Well, that sounds like a terrible idea." Zeb said as he "Besides, we haven't finished getting our supplies." Zeb said through his transmitter back to Kanan and Hera in the cockpit "Alright, well hurry back here fast." Kanan said "Not too fast, Zeb, we don't want to alert any Imperial patrols." Hera added as Sabine walked by the cockpit and overheard Zeb reply "Don't worry, not a bucket head in sight… in fact, we haven't seen one all morning." Zeb said as Sabine started to connect the proverbial dots.

"Kind of strange, actually." Sabines eyes got wide.

"It's not strange….It's strategy." Sabine said walking into the cockpit "What are you talking about?" Kanan asked her "The Empire always pulls back patrols before a major strike." Sabine said making the two leaders of the crew look right at each other, Hera looked out the window as overhead she could see three Star Destroyers starting to cover the sky "Oh, no." Kanan gasped.

Hera looked at the three destroyers in despair "Well, if Ezra wants to go back to Lothal, now would be the time." Hera said sracstically.

Far in the Northern Mountains, Severus was looking out at the night sky next to Butch, "Oh… that's not good." Butch said "What isn't?" Severus asked. Butch looked at the Colonel "Uh sir… there bombing it." Butch said to the Colonel "Imperials, who which settlement?" Severus asked "All of them." Butch replied.

Severus's eyes got wide. "Set up a holocommunication with Lothal now!" Severus ordered Butch who nodded "You got it Colonel." The droids middle eye lit up and started to transmit.

LOTHAL

Rhan was inside the his office in the Militia command center speaking with Commander Freeq, as Militia officers walked around the holotables, and other militant personnel were all monitoring specific machines. "Shadow, sir?" one of the men at a monitor station said "What is it?" Rhan asked "We're getting a transmission from Garel."

"Put it on the holo." Rhan ordered, the holographic image of Orn appeared "Colonel Orn to Lothal, Colonel Orn to Lothal." Orn called out through the transmission. "We read you Colonel." Rhan answered "What is the meaning of this transmission."

Severus took a half breath "The Imperial fleet is bombing Garel." Severus relayed "The droid in my unit confirms that they are attacking all major settlements."

"Our reports say it's the entire sector fleet." Freeq added handing Rhan a datapad showing the Militai records "That's at least twenty four Imperial class Star Destroyers." One of the other officers said "But if there bombing the planet they've withdrawn their troops, the only Imperial forces are in the sky?" Freeq said. Commander Dalzeel was among the officers "If there bombin Garel millions of civilians will die, we have to move now." She argued.

Another officer spoke up "If we attack now we could loose half our fleet over Garel, twenty four destroyers, and a thousand other Imperial ships."

"Are we to do nothing sir?" Freeq asked looking at Rhan. Everyone was looking at Rhan in fact, "I will not give you a heartfelt speech about why we should go, Give the orders, we attack."

All of the soldiers in the command room gave salutes and started to walk off as Rhan could hear the echoing barks of orders and commands "General Grievous, prep your fleet for hyperspace jump and prepare to receive troops for transport." One monitor officer said "This is a pritority one orders, all Militia units, are called to arms, I repeat call to arms." Across Capital City and Lothal. Militia soldiers where rising from bunks in barracks and throwing on their gear. Those who were eating a meal in the mess hall quickly started to leave or finish their food. The ones in town where hearing a loud siren and all of the Militia regulars were rushing to the airfields. Men grabbed weapons of racks, H-Wings were soaring off the ground up into the Militia folitlla up above. Onboard General Grevious flag ship the _Kraken_ , "All ships, as soon as our ground forces have joined us, we jump to Hyperspace and conquest." Grievous said to the whole fleet.

Back on Lothal, Gento and Alest could hear the sirens blaring, "How fast can you get the new weapon and the soldiers on a ship." Colonel Gento asked Alest as they ran through the halls of the factor "Faster than a parsec sir, good luck." She said giving a salute before running off. Gento ran to the opening floor in the factory and hopped into a Militia gunship "Get me to my ship." Colonel Gento ordered.

Landing crafts were taking off by the hundreds up into the Militia flotilla and the were all boarding on to the dreadnaughts and frigates one by one. Down below Rhan was walking through a busy hanger with his two black magna guards following closely behind, and next to him was Commander Freeq, when he stopped. Rhan had felt something in the force, "Shadow?" Freeq asked "Go on ahead Commander… I must attend to something." Rhan said turning and leaving the Commander alone.

Walking up next to him was Commander Dalzeel, "Where is the Shadow going?" she asked Freeq "I'm not sure Cora, but we can't find out, we got a job to do." He said as he held up a data pad "Also, I've got you and your men a ride." He said as walked her to a gun ship "Which ship?"

"The _Vulcan_." Freeq said.

It didn't take long for Dalzeels gunship to land in the advanced war ships hanger, droids, and soldiers were rushing around the hanger, as Dalzeel leapt of the gunship and greeted by Captain Yonsel. After a quick salute both officers headed for the bridge. "Captain, how long till we're ready?" Dalzeel asked the Captain of the vessel "We've been ready for the past five minutes Commander, just waiting on everybody else." Yonsel said as they walked briskly through the hanger into a hallway than into an elevator.

"Are you saying the _Vulcan_ is ready to launch?" she asked him. "Yes Ma'am, the Colonel on Garel and his men are our own, second we heard he was the one who sent the transmission my men got here as soon as they could." The elevator arrived on the bridge and they all walked in. "Commander on the bridge!" one soldiers said everybody shot up to salute but Dalzeel ordered them to sit "Captain Yonsel… every second we waist another Imperial bomb drops." She said as Yonsel heard a shift in tone from Commander Dalzeel. The red headed woman took one breath "If we jump down we'd be disobeying orders, heading into overwhelming odds, and most likely death, how does that sound to you?" she asked him. The young Captain smiled "Outstanding ma'am."

Commander Dalzeel smiled as she took her seat in the commanders chair "This is _Vulcan_ to the rest of the fleet, my ship is prepped and ready to launch, we'll see the rest of you when you get there." Dalzeel said as Yonsel looked at one of the ships monitors "Jump now." He ordered before any of the other fleet commanders could stop her. The second they jumped Yonsel looked back at the Commander "Estimated arrival time is seven minutes, lets hope Colonel Orn can do something in that time."

GAREL

Back in the Northern Mountains, Severus had climbed to the top back where he and Cypher had spoken, with him was Butch, Reaver, and Kaiera who handed him a set of binoculars where they could see three Imperial Star Destroyers dropping a bomb in the nearest city "Colonel you got a plan?" Reaver asked Severus as he lowered the binoculars "Yes Reaver I do."

"What is it?" Kaiera asked as Severus looked at her "We still have that stealth frighter?" he asked her "Yeah, how else do you think we got Butch and Reaver back here, sir?" Kaiera asked him "Good, cause I want you to get me as close to that ship as possible."

Back in the city, the Rebels were piling out of the Ghost looking at the Star Destroyers up above. "Zeb, get back to the ship, I'll contact Commander Sato." Hera ordered as her transmissions started to get staticy "Hurry-zzt" Far from her Zeb could barely make out her last transmission "Hera? You copy? Hello? I wonder what she was trying to say." Zeb asked Chopper as all of a sudden the outer doors to the market and a full squad of Imperial Stormtroopers marched into the market blasters aimed at the two rebels. "I think I know what she was gonna say."

Back with the rebels they were still trying to figure out what to do "Sabine, see if you can splice their jamming signal." Hera asked the Mandolorian girl "We'll need our comm." Hera ordered and Sabine gave a thumbs up "On it" Sabine said as Jericho saw one of the Imperial Destroyers start to drop bombs making the whole city shake "Not until we get Zeb and Chop." Kanan said as he and Ezra started to break off "Just have us ready to fly." Kanan added as the two jedi ran off leaving Hera and Jericho alone, Jericho and Ezra exchanged a brief glance seeing an opportunity to put there plan in action.

Even father away from the Rebels Kaiera was piloting the Militias stealth freighter across the sky with Severus in the cockpit "Can't this thing go any faster?" he asked "You want fast?" Kaiera asked "Hold on." She said as she hit the thrusters and the ship broke through the sound barrier. "Butch!" Severus yelled in the back of the cargo hold which led out of the cockpit down a flight of stairs where three wheel bikes were strapped in "Those wheel bikes ready?" he asked the tactical droid "Yes sir boss, but you sure we can pull this off, I've been running the scenarios and-" "Not now droid." Reaver yelled as he hung onto one of the bikes do to Kaieras aggressive flying.

As the approached the city and the star destroyers Kaiera activated the stealth system and the ship turned invisible, "Reaver, get those generators on my bike." Severus ordered as the raider wobbled over to one of the bikes that had an extra gun attached to it, instead of an extra seat. In the middle center was one of Alest's latest inventions her shield generator she had tested in front of Rhan not that long ago. They flew into the city right under the first Star Destroyer "The second we open the doors, we loose our stealth, So I'm out of here Colonel." Kaiera said back to Severus "Get into orbit and when the fleet arrives you know what to do." Severus said as he got onto his wheel bike. Reaver and Butch did the same all three strapping themselves into the bikes as they reached the drop point "Ready Captiain Rose?" Severus asked "Roger, roger." Kaiera yelled as she held her hand over a leaver.

"….NOW!" Severus yelled. Kaiera pulled the leaver and the floor holding up the Wheel bikes opened up and the stealth ship appeared in the middle of the sky before dropping all three of the wheel bikes down below. Each of the riders hit the throttle in the air and the wheels started to turn like lighting. The second they touched the ground the bikes started to tear up the ground and take off down the streets. Meanwhile, onboard Admiral Konstantines flagship one of his officers appeared behind the Admiral "Sir, we just picked up an unknown ship on our scanners."

"Where did it come from?" Konstantine asked "We don't sir, it just dropped something into the city?" the officer relayed to the Admiral "What exactly?"

The officer held up a data pad to Konstantine "Confederate Wheel bikes sir, their heading for the center of the city." Konstantine thought for a second "… Ignore it for now, our primary objective is the Rebel fleet."

Down below as the bombs dropped Zeb and Chopper where chased by the imperials into some cover behind some crates and loading equipment. As Zeb fired shots back both Kanan and Ezra ran around the corners blasters in hand "Zeb, we'll cover you!" Kanan yelled shooting at the Imperials "Head this way!" Kanan yelled getting behind a bright yellow piece of loading equipment. "Go! Go! Go! Chopper!" Zeb yelled as he ran into the cover with the rest of the rebels. Across from them more shots fired overhead to show both Agent Kallus and two more Stormtroopers appeared.

"Got us in a cross fire." Chopper growled as Kallus sent a message to someone through his comm link. "We have them pinned."

Ezra finally had enough of the Imperials "We don't have all day!" he yelled as he stopped firing and turned his blaster off "We have to get back to Lothal!" Ezra ran out right at Kallus and his soldiers who opened fire "Ezra, no!" Kanan yelled as Ezra took out his blue lightsaber and started to deflect the blaster shots without any problems deflecting them right back into the Imperial soldiers and force pushing Agent Kallus into a wall knocking him out. "Well, that's pretty impressive." Zeb said smirking, Kanan smiled too "Yeah, I taught him."

The Padawan looked back at his master confident when suddenly they heard a familiar voice "Well." They looked back to see coming around the same corner Kallus had come from were the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother "Hello there." The Sister said smiling at Ezra "You are not going to get in my way." He growled taking out his lightsaber "Well, then, my brave, young boy, come and prove it." She cooed taking out her red lightsaber.

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled as the boy charged the two Inquisitors, he stopped when he heard an explosion ring out across the opposite direction of them. They looked back to see the three Militia wheel bikes riding around the corner. "Red blades dead ahead." Butch yelled seeing the Inquisitors "No, just dead." Reaver said squeezing the turret controls on his bike and opening fore on them. Ezra dove out of the way as the bikes sped past them before turning right away from the Inquisitors down another hall.

The confusion caused by the Militia soldiers gave Kanan the chance to shoot the door controls to the room where the Inquisitors where coming from leaving the Rebel alone. Ezra got up and saw the door shut and rushed up to hit yelling banging his head on the door. "Ezra, I know how important getting to Lothal is, but-" "No, Kanan." Ezra said interrupting him seething wit hanger "Actually, you don't know what this is like."

"You're right." Kanan said suprising Ezra "I never knew my parents." Kanan sighed as Ezra seemed to calm down a bit "Kanan, I I'm sorry." Ezra apologied as Kanan held up his hand "No, It's okay." Kanan said as Zeb came up behind him "It's too late for me, but maybe not for you." Kanan said getting Ezras attention even more.

He looked at the tracks the wheel bikes made "If the Militia is in the city right now, then you can bet we don' have a lot of time till the rest of them show up, which means-" "None of them are on Lothal." Ezra said seeing what his master was getting at "It's not to late for us to go back." Kanan said.

"It's gonna be too late for all of us if we don't get back to the Ghost." Zeb pointed out breaking up the loving moment between master and student.

"All right, come on." Kanan said as they started to leave the area "We'll take the long way around."

The three of them ran past the cover Chopper was cowering behind till the droid finally followed "Way to have our backs, Chopper." Zeb growled at the droid.

Back aboard the _Ghost_ , Hera, Sabine, and Jericho were starting to prepare for take off "Sabine, where's my comm?" Hera asked the girl "Almost got it." Sabine said as Jericho looked back at her struggling and turned around before banging the communication board with his fist and the system coming alive to emergency chatter "Hangar 16 has fallen." It was Rex aboard the _Liberator_ "Phoenix Squadron, report!" Rex barked into the communications system on the frigate "Ghost to Liberator." Hera said as she got her ship ready to fly.

"Give me some good news." Hera begged as the old Clone Captain replied "We read you, Hera."

Hera said as she looked out the window to see the three Militia speeder bikes drive right by the hanger doors "- If the fleet's gonna launch, it's gotta be now." She said snapping back into her pilot seat. Onboard Satos ship, the Rex relayed is orders "We are employing escape plan delta, Captain Syndulla." He said to Hera calling her by her military title.

"Are you ready?" Rex asked as Hera saw the rest of her crew running into the hangers with Imperials behind them "They're back." Hera said as the rebels boarded the Ghost, "Let's go." Hera said as she started to take off before sending a message back to Rex.

All of the Rebels small fleet heard her as she said "This is Phoenix Leader, all ships, angle deflector shields and follow my lead." She ordered as the ships replied "Copy that, Captain Syndulla."

Back up in the sky, the Imperial Star Destroyers saw the small rebel fleet beginning its escape "Admiral, several rebel ships have launched."

"Prepare tractor beam." Konstantine ordered while the Rebels fled. "Zeb, get on the guns." Hera ordered as the rest of the rebels got ready "On my way." Zeb said climbing the later.

"Come on, kid, we gotta go, you too, Chopper." Kanan said grabbin Ezras shoulder heading straight for the Phantom with Jericho already inside it "Jericho what are you-" "We were going to steal the Phantom after we got Zeb and Chopper okay." Ezra said not even bothering with a lie "What!?" both Kanan and Jericho said at the same time "It's cool, he's coming with us." Ezra said to Jericho as Chopper beeped behind them "Chopper too."

Back on the Star Destroyer that stood between the fleet and freedom, Konstantine ordered his ship into positon "Target their command ship." However, one of the officers behind him called up to Konstantine "Admiral we-" "Not now soldier, we're about to capture the rebels at last"

As soon as the Liberator flew underneath Konstantines flagship it was frozen in place "They've slinged us in a tractor beam." Rex yelled through his communications system to the rest of the fleet. "Kanan, I'm going back for Sato and Rex." Hera said turning around as the Phantoms occupants got strapped in "You've got your opening, take it."

"We're not leaving until the fleet is safe." Ezra protested back to her "I appreciate the sentiment, but I gave you an order, now get moving."

The Phantome detached from the rest of the Ghost and took off with the rest of the fleet that had escaped all that was left of them "And, Ezra, I hope you find what you're looking for." Hera said turning the Phantom at the Imperial bombing fleet.

"Don't worry, she was looking after everyone long before you and I came along." Kanan said to his apprentice as they jumped into hyperspace.

Back with the Rebels still on the Ghost, Zeb saw them turn around inside the ships secondary gun "This is not escaping- This is attacking." He cried downbelow as Hera asked "I'm open to suggestions." Sabine raised her head from the controls "I've got an idea, but it means getting close to that Star Destroyer." She said pointing to the tractor beam device holding their flagship prisoner "We can use the torpedoes to take out the tractor beam."

"Wait, can we do that?" Zeb asked Sabine, but Hera answered for her "We're gonna find out."

While the Ghost attacked the Imperails flank Konstantine was standing over the holodeck on the ship "Sir, a second rebel ship is attacking our flank." An officer pointed out "Let the fighters deal with it." The Admiral ordered "Keep your focus on capturing the command ship." He added as the same officer who tried to get Konstantines attention came up behind him "Admiral sir, please our scanners are picking up-" "Not now soldier!" Konstatine said too focused on his prize. "Commander Sato, we're going to break you free from the tractor beam." Hera said to Commander Sato through her link to their ship "Phoenix Leader, I gave you a direct order to retreat." Sato said trying to get her to stop but Hera ignored his order.

"Just be ready to hit your thrusters." She said as she lined Sabine up for the shot "Almost got it- Almost got it…" Sabine said, but the second she pulled the triggers Imperial TIE fighters from behind shot the ship making them loose their aim and miss "Oh! Don't got it! Don't got it!"

On top of the Ghost a large shadow covered Zeb as he looked up "Heraaaaa!" he yelled down below "What?" She asked back "WE GOTTA MOVE!" Hera and Sabine looked up to see flying right down to them was the _Vulcan_. It rammed right into the Imperail Star Destroyer making the entire ship shake. On the bridge Admrial Konstines eyes got wide as he saw the Miltia warships guns aim right at the bridge. An on board the Vulcans bridge Commander Dalzeel yelled "Fire everything!"

The entire haul of the Star Destroyer exploded open from such a short range shot, the damage was so bad the tractor beam was shut down. "Commander, we're free." One of the Rebels on Satos ship said seeing the ship was no longer in danger "Get us out of here, now."

Hera swung the Ghost around next to the Liberator flying away from the sky battle. "Captain Yonsel, get us into position." Commander Dalzeel ordered from the bridge as they were all holding onto something or strapped into seats at such an angle. "Bring the ship about, hard to starboard." Yonsel yelled to his men as the Vulcan started to carve apart Konstantines ship which was slowly loosing altitude. Back on the _Ghost_ , Zeb saw the fires of the two ships "They just flew their ship right into that Destroyer… their crazier than us?" Zeb said down to Hera "Well its about to get a lot crazier when the rest of them show up." Hera said flying away.

"So, are we rendezvousing with the fleet or heading to Lothal?" Sabine asked as Hera bit her lip "We stay with the fleet." She said as they flew out of the planets lower atmosphere. Onboard each of the Rebel ships they weren't greeted by the stars but by a very familiar image. Rex eyes got wide inside the Liberator and so did Satos "Speaking of fleets Hera." Zeb said as the Rebels saw the entire Militia armada falling out of Hyperspace "It's the entire Militia fleet." Sabine said seeing the three Subjagator class heavy crusiers surrounded by Providence class crusies and smaller frigateces with even a dozen droid command ships. "And look whose coming to say hello." Zeb said looking out the window of the gun to see the Imperial sector fleet leaving Garels surface and taking up a formation.

Onboard General Grievous ship, the Droid General sat in a giant metal command chair "Sir our ships are in postions and the enemy fleet is closing fast." His second in command a blue coated navel Miliant officer asked as Grievous tightened his metal hands around the chair before he chuckled, his chuckle turned into a snicker, than into a laugh than into loud thundering boasts as he sat up "How I have missed this…. To lead ships into battle, to be at the helm of a mighty arm…" Grievous stood up from his chair "COME MY BROTHERS LET US SHOW THEM THAT GRIEVOUS LIVES!"


	13. The Burning of Garel

REBEL FLEET

Hera docked the _Ghost_ , with the _Liberator_ once the Rebel Fleet was clear of Garel and safely away from the Empire and Militia. As Hera heard the ships docking clamps fully rest, she let out a sigh of relief. "Great flying Hera." Sabine said next to the Captain in the copilots chair "Thanks Sabine… Just hope things work out for Kanan and Ezra." Hera said as Zeb walked into the cockpit "Hera, Sabine, Commander Sato wants us on the Liberator." Zeb said to the two women who got up and followed him.

They left the _Ghost_ to board the _Liberator_ , when the entered the bridge, both Commander Sato, Captain Rex, and the Astro droid Sev were waiting for them "Captain Syndulla, on behalf of myself and the entire crew, we owe you our lives." Sato said as the three Rebels walked in, Sato took note of this and so did Rex.

"Where are the boys?" Rex asked. Before Sabine or Zeb could answer, Hera did "We got separated in the battle, they were in the Phantom and jumped when their ship was damaged, but they should be back with us shortly." Hera said lying to them both "Very well, as long as they are safe." Sato said turning his attention to the holo deck "For now, we need to monitor the situation on Garel." Sato said as the Rebels gathered around the holotables "Last we saw before we jumped, the entire Militia fleet was heading straight for a fight with the Imperial Sector fleet, which means…" Rex said and Hera finished "Its going to end badly"

GAREL

On the surface of Garel, in the city where the Rebels had been hiding, Admiral Konstantines Imperial Star Destroyer had fallen right into the city cut in two, its fuel had spilt into the streets setting half the city on fire, in the distance the other two Star Destroyers were chasing the _Vulcan_ away. Imperial troops ran around a corner to see three crashed Militia wheel bikes, but no drivers. "Spread out and find them." The sargent incharge of the soldiers ordered as around a corner Severus, Reaver, and Butch were hiding, "Move." Severus said as they retreated back into an alley, clutched in Butch's mechanical arms was the shield generator they had brought with them. They moved through the remains of the burning city. Ruined buildings and dead civilians where lying in the streets "Oh stars… Imps will pay for this." Reaver said holding his blaster as they moved through another alley across a street "If we live long enough." Severus said as he looked up into the stars, where he saw the night sky ablaze with cannon fire from the ships above.

The atmosphere above Lothal was in a single word, absolute chaos. The Imperial sector fleet and the Militia armada were blasting laser fire of one another left and right. While the Militia fleet outnumbered the Imperial Star Destroyers, for ever Star Destroyer that was destroyed the Militia lost three of theirs. "Blackguard Hawks squadron on me!" Kaiera yelled in her own personnel H-wing 'Hawk' star fighter, about a dozen other H-wings fell in behind her opening fire on some Imperial ties, while flying over an Imperial Star Destroyer. The Imperials fleet had blockaded Garel from them in a ring of metal. Onboard one of the war ships, Admiral Konstantine, he had a small bruise on his forehead and a tear in his coat. "Admiral sir, we've engaged the Militia fleet, so far we've lost two ships opposed to the-" one of the officers said "Where is Agent Kallus and the Inquisitors?" Konstantine barked.

"Agent Kallus is still on the surface with the Inquisitors." The officer replied, "Good, contact Lord Vader, and tell him we will have the Militia fleet destroyed by the next rotation." Konstantine said smiling as he looked up at the battle.

Down below, Agent Kallus could see the battle raging in the stars, he looked over at the two Inquisitors, "Inquisitors, are you two alright?" he asked.

"Your concern is unescessary, Agent Kallus." The Fifth brother said, "This band of rabble is no threat to us." The Seventh Sister said as she and he walked away from the Imperial Agent, "Very well, I will begin to coordinate ground forces to seek out the enemy already on the ground."

Back up above the Imperial and Militant Fleet where hacking away at each other, out of all the chaos one of the ships. The Militia fleet kept advancing. "General we've lost thirty percent of our fleet." One of Grievous officers said as his console showed the fleets strength "Ships fifteen through eighteen, veer off and swing around at their starboard side." Grievous ordered "Ship five through ten, those in the center and the rest we go for the middle, Subjigators move into ion cannon firing position.."

Another transmission came "General, the _Vulcan_ has already broken through and is on the surface." It was Gento "We want this victory, we need our forces on the ground."

"We will need a window for our forces to land." Grievous replied to the young colonel "You want a window, you got one." Gento said aboard his flagship the Shadows Blade. "Put all auxillary power to the forward shields" Gento ordered his men, on the bridge. "Yes sir!" one of them said "Prepare ground forces, and tell them to have one of the units set for me." Gento ordered as he started to leave the bridge.

LOTHAL

Seven minutes away from the battle, the Phantom dropped out of hyperspace right over Lothal without a single ship in sight "You have to admit, it's good to see no ships over Lothal, for a change." Ezra said as he nudged Jericho who had come along with them. "Why so quiet?" Kanan asked "Thank you for everything you've done for me, both of you."

"You're always there when I need you most." Ezra said to his master "Hey, I know what it's like to lose someone close and not have anyone."

"When I lost my master, I was alone." Kanan said as they flew down to Lothal "We both do." Jericho added "When we lost my friends in Phoenix Squadron it was like loosing part of my own arm." Jericho said explained as Kanan spoke "Regardless of how this turns out, we don't want you to be."

The ship flew down to Lothal across the clouds right towards Captial City, "So? Where do we start?" Kanan asked Ezra "Home." Ezra replied.

Flying in low the _Phantom_ landed in a back alley away from, as they left the ship the three jedi moved across the city through the alley ways. They looked back at the top of the ship where Chopper was sitting "Chopper keep the ship in low orbit, we'll contact you soon" Kanan ordered as they left the ship behind "Wow… everybodies gone?" Ezra said seeing the streets totally clear save for a squad of a dozen droids on patrol. "They must all have gone to Garel, everyone." Kanan said as Ezra was looking at how much Lothal had changed. The walls of buildings where covered with Militia propaganda. Posters o Militia soldiers fighting Imperials, and calling for people to join. "I thought Lothal would be different?." Ezra said looking at all the buildings as they walked toward his house.

"Droids combined with the Imperial factory, I thought the Militia would have changed everything, but it looks like… the same?" Ezra added "Well, the Militia are your people?" Jericho said next to him "What no-" "I mean their from Lothal, this is their home too."

The three of them walked back to Ezra's neighborhood, when they came to the Bridger residents, the house had remained as it was when they first came back. The Militia had cleaned it and kept their plaque their but the reefs that had been laid around the houses door had started to wither and die. "Looks like nobodies been here in weeks." Jericho said "Don't you see they'd keep a low profile." Ezra said running up to the door. The boy ran right up to the door and opened it running inside "Mom, Dad!" Ezra yelled running when he saw no one in the main room he ran over to the secret broadcasting room and opened it up "Mom, Dad its-" Ezra shut himself up when he saw nobody was home.

Kanan and Jericho had followed him into the building and saw him climb out of the secret room "I'm sorry Ezra." Kanan said "Your parents aren't here." Jericho looked around the house and put his hand on a counter rubbing it against the dust of the house. "But my vision led me back here to Lothal." Ezra said shaking his head.

"If my parents aren't here, where are they? What happened to them?" Ezra started to say frantically "Slow down."

They walked out of the house "The Force is trying to tell you something, listen to it." Jericho followed them watching Kanan teach his apprentice. Ezra took a deep breath and held out his hand and started to connect with the force. Ezras hand moved by the force right toward a white Loth-cat with blue eyes.

"The white Loth-cat." Ezra said opening his eyes as the cat meowed at him , Ezra started to walk toward the cat "Here, nice Loth-cat, good Loth-cat." Ezra started to inch closer to the cat who didn't even move or seemed threatened by him.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but you know that, don't you? Who do you belong to?" Ezra said as he held his hand out trying to touch the Loth cat but as soon as he was an inch from it the Loth-cat took off away from Ezra down the alley "After it!" Ezra yelled running right after the Loth-Cat. "And we're chasing Loth-cats now." Kanan said as Jericho shrugged "Least we're not getting shot at."

As they both chased after Ezra and the cat "Not yet at least."

Ezra chased the Loth-Cat up a wall onto the top of one of the shorter buildings. The cat was smaller and faster than Ezra. He chased it across roof tops and back down into an alley "Fast little fuzzball." Ezra said to himself as the cat landed down on the street and ran right up to a speeder where Ezra saw a man wearing mostly white and grey with a farmers hat on. The cat jumped right onto the speeders back "Karabast!" Ezra said till he saw the rider "Hey! Hey, stop! Stop! Wait! Stop!" Ezra yelled running after the speeder when Kanan and Jericho finally caught up to him. "Will you be more careful?" Kanan said grabbing him.

"You know there are still droids around." Kanan said gesturing to an alley where he saw some droids walking around.

Ezra smiled actually "Don't worry, okay? I can track it."

"What?" Kanan gasped "The The cat? You've grown powerful if you can track that Loth-cat with the Force." Kanan said impressed as Ezra crossed his arms smugly "Well I'm getting sronger every day". Jericho looked at Ezra and smirked "And you put a tracker on it." Jericho said making Ezra glare at him "You couldn't let me have this?"

"No." Jericho said putting his hand on his friends shoulder "I wouldn't be your friend otherwise."

GAREL

Admiral Konstantine was aboard his star destroyer watching the battle unfold, "Admiral, we have a Militia ship heading for our starboard ships." One of his men said "What kind?" he asked "Providence class sir, heavily modified." The sailor replied "Have the ships focus fire on it, don't let it reach them." Across from them Gentos flagship was on a direct course for the Imperial armada, its forward shields were being pounded by imperial cannons as it had all the other power launched into their engines. "Colonel, we can't hold out much longer!" Gentos second in command yelled into the ships coms as Gento was below in the hanger "They will hold, push soldier." Gentos voice said back to him as two Imperial Star Destroyers flew right into its path. "Captain, we've got two Destroyers blocking out path!" one of the officers reported "You heard the colonel, we push forward…. INTO THE STORM!"

The Captain pushed the _Shadows Blade_ further into the Imperial ships. Suddenly the portside of the ship exploded shields giving out "We've lost hull integrity on the port side." An officer said as the ship alarms went off. "All canons open fire." The Captain ordered as the ship flew in-between the two Star destroyers returning the Imperial cannon fire. Onboard one of the Star Destroyers blocking their path the ram at the end of Gentos flag ship was heading right for the Destroyers bridge. The _Shadows Blade_ stabbed the bridge with its ram like a rhino piercing a lion making the bridge explode.

Far from them onboard Grievous ship, he and the rest of the Militia flotilla could see Gento ram right into the enemy forces "Colonel Gentos ship has broken flew."

"Landing forces hit that gap, all ships provide cover fire!" Grievous roared, from behind the Militia fleet, about a dozen Munificent-Class frigates flew around a large flock of C-9980 landing crafts all dark black, they were longer and had larger hauls, and moving very fast towards the surface. The ships started to blow up as Imperials opened fire on them with the frigates quickly getting in the way. "Deploy boarding pods." Grievous ordered.

Following cannon fire, droid boarding pods launched from every ship straight a the imperial fleet. "Admiral, we've got boarding pods heading our way." One of the officers called out to Konstantine aboard his ship "Deal with them soldier." Konstantine barked.

While some of the pods were shot down those that did manage to break into the Imperial ships hauls. Commando droids dropped out of each of them and engaged the first Imperials they saw. The droid commandos moved through each ship using their mechanical bodies quick reaction system to avoid the Imperial fire.

Onboard the Grievous flagship the droids transmissions where recieved "General, we have over sixty eight percent of droid pods latched onto the enemy ships."

"Commence self-destruct on the pods." Grievous ordered "Yes sir, sending codes now."

On every ship in the Imperial fleet that had been hit by boarding pods, they where all rocked by the pods exploded trapping the Militia droids onboard but also damaging the ships in the process.

Down below on Garels surface Agent Kallus could see the _Shadows Blade_ falling right out of the sky. Onboard the vessel the evacuation alarm was being sounded "All hands abandon ship, abandon ship and prepare for ground assult." The voice called across the entire ship as the hanger doors opened and dozens of gun ships and landing crafts leapt of the forsaken ship. Kallus saw the gun ships taking the vanguard straight toward the city with the landing ships coming from the rear. "This is Agent Kallus." He said lowering his binoculars "Concentrate all rocket fire on the approaching Militia gunships." Kallus ordered, "Artillary get open fire on the landing transports." Kallus ordered as his comms lit up "Agent Kallus this is the north western hemisphere garrison, section eight, we have Militia inbound… South eastern hemisphere, section twenty we Militia ground forces have landed and are taking up positions in the nearest settlement-".

"Just like before…. Admiral Konstantine!" Kallus ordered switiching his comms "What is it Agent Kallus, as you can see we are busy." The Admiral said aboard his Star Destroyer "I request that all non essential forces be redirected to the planet surface, the Militia are attacking multiple targets across the planet I need more men." Kallus ordered as Konstantine thought for a second "Granted, this is Admiral Konstantine, dispatch all non essential personnel to Garel." Back down below, in the ruins of one of the buildings, Severus, Reaver and Butch were looking at the various black painted Militia gunships swoop in guns blazing across the city. "Yeaaaah!" Reaver yelled as Severus and Butch saw the forces attack. "Guess we won't need this." Butch said holding up the Shield Generator than dropping it. "Guess not." Severus said as he looked up to see the space battle still raging.

Severus looked over at Reaver "We should find out where our men intend to set up a command post." Severus said taking out his blaster pistol "You think we can still use the bikes?" Reaver asked "Leave them, they'll be a target." Severus said as they started to walk out of the building "To easy for us to be found."

"Well not to easy." The three of them froze as they walked out to see the two Inquisitors standing in front of them "It seems the rest of your friends have arrived." The Seventh Sister said as they all raised their blasters. The Fifth Brother raised his hand and blasted them all back up against the wall of the building they had just walked out of. "After we deal with you, we will destroy your little rebellion." The Seventh Sister said as she took out her lightsaber and started to make it spin "We'll be sure to tell your Master how much you suff-" she was cut off by something falling from the sky. She and the Brother leapt backwards as something crashed in-between the Sith and the soldiers.

When the dust cleared Reaver coughed out asking "That a droid?" seeing metal limbs and armor "No… that's a man in a droid." Reaver said

Standing in front of the Sith between the Inquisitors and the Militia soldiers, a soldier in full Militia fatigues, wearing an armored exoskeleton of a droid. The frame covered his chest and back, around his waist and outside his thighs. The exoskeleton was nearly identical to super battle droids, but it had been hallowed out with the limbs fitted around the wearers body. Both the forearms and lower legs were completely encased within the droid arms and three fingers. The hooded head was covered by a metal mask similar to a commando droid with glowing red eyes and two hoses going out from the front of the mask into the chest piece. Even more so the augmented soldier wasn't alone.

Four more of the armored droid soldiers landed around the Sith Inquisitors. One was holding a minigun, another had a bulky rocket launcher attached to its shoulder all of them however had mounted blasters on each forearm and raised them right at the Inquisitors. "Interesting." The Seventh Sister said as she and the Fifth Brother held up both their lightsabers and got back to back as one more of the exo-soldiers landed in front of them.

This ones armor was painted all black and he had a mounted turret on his shoulder and was holding a six in a half long single edged sword at least six inches wide with a skull painted on the metal helmets mask It opened up receding back into the bulky chest piece to reveal Gento "Take'em." He ordered.

All of the droid armored soldiers opened fire on the Inqusitors who deflected or dodged the fire coming from all sides. The Seventh Sister force blasted one of the soldiers into a wall but he only got back up and kept firing. The Brother meanwhile deflected the minigunners bolts back into him and they richocheted off his armor. Suddenly Colonel Gento rushed in with his massive long sword and forced both the Imperial sith to block it. "Red blades huh?" he said as he raised up his metal foot and kicked the Fitfth Brother aside and grabbed the Seventh Sister throwing her next to him. Both Sith got up and at the same tine unleashed a force push on the Militia soldiers Gento stabbed his sword into the ground not budging and the rest of his men didt he same but with their metal hands. Gento looked up to see rushing around the corner was Agent Kallus and a full battalion of Stormtroopers "Contact!" he yelled his metal mask going back over his face. His mounted turret opened fire as the Inquisitors withdrew. Kallus men opened fire "Shield wall!" Gento yelled at his men who rushed to his side in a perfect line holding up their left arms.

A red light appeared on their armor and a blue tinted shields appeared around all six of the armored soldiers "How are they-" "Droideka shields." Butch said as the fire was absorbed by the shields. Gento held up his sword and called out "Advance!" Kallus's men where firing saw the soldiers opening fire saw their fire not doing any any damage.

"Fall back, fall back." Kallus yelled retreating. "Hold." Gento ordered "This is Colonel Gento, Captain Yale, Imperial forces heading your way… welcome them."

Severus and his men were stunned at Colonels forces as they turned around "I see you brought the Calvary, Colonel." Butch said as Gentos mask opened up "Even better, I brought the marines." He said leaning the sword on his shoulder "Droid Armored Marine Corp."

"Damn." Reaver said "Exactly." Gento said "Now men…" he held up his sword as his turret locked and loaded "Let's go to war."

REBEL FLEET

Aboard the _Liberator_ , Captain Rex, Commander Sato and Hera where standing around the command ships holotable. They where watching a holographic display of he Garel with dark red Imperial ships being bombared by Militia War ships, which were all green on the holodisplay, behind them where the three subjugators. "Looks like the Militia are landing ground forces." Rex said gesturing to an opening in the lines of the Militia blockade. "Why would they commit their ground forces without destroying the Enemy blockade?" Commander Sato asked as Hera looked at the hologram "The Imperial forces withdrew from Garel before they started the bombardment, the Militia must be going after key positions."

"How many soldiers do you think the Militia brought?" Sato asked them "Hard to tell, we could try to contact Kanan on Garel and see if they have any men on Garel."

Hera shook head "Its to risky, standard Military procedure would have all of Garel on high alert."

Rex looked at Hera "But the Militia isn't standard Military." The doors to the command room opened up and Sabine and Zeb rushed in "What is it?" Hera asked seeing them both looked extremely stressed suddenly both Mina and Ahsoka ran into the room "Oh no." Hera said.

LOTHAL

Back on Lothal, Ezra, Kanan, and Jericho landed on Lothals mountain region, the _Phantom_ flown by Chopper lowered the ramp "The locator stopped up ahead in the mountains." Ezra said as he they walked into the rockey mountains "This is it, something familiar about this." Ezra said "How is it not, everything on Lothal looks the same." Jericho said rolling his eyes "That rock same rock, those fields, same fields… everything looks the same." He said as he looked around mountains. "Whats your problem?" Ezra asked "Sorry Ezra… just last time we we're here I felt something off." Jericho said shoving his hands in his pockets. Kanan and Ezra exchanged a worried glance as they came around one of the rocks to see the same Speeder the white loth cat had run off.

"Hey, our friend from the market." Kanan said pointing at the bike, they looked around when Jericho heard something they walked around a corner of a rock and Ezra looked up to see their 'friend' with a sniper rifle aimed right at them "Get down! It's him."

They all got behind a large stalagmite sticking out of the ground "X-10? Hold your fire! We're friends!" Ezra called out "Yeah, that'll do it." Kanan said as Jericho took out his lightsaber "Let me handle him, I can get that Sniper rifle away from him." Jericho said turning on his lightsaber "Are you crazy?" Ezra said as they heard the "That isn't my name, bounty hunter." The stranger called out with a deep gruff voice "Or if your Militia, you can go to hell."

"I know that's not your name." Ezra called out to the former Imperial prisoner "Ezra, no!" Kanan said as Ezra started to come out of cover "My name is Ezra."

"Ezra Bridger." The boy said again he held up both hands "I don't know you, but I think you might know my parents." The stranger lowered his weapon and looked at Ezra from a distance "Ephraim and Mira Bridger." Ezra said taking another step as Kanan and Jericho looked around the corner. "My name is Ryder Azadi, You're right." The stranger said taking off his hat showing a man with tan skin, white hair with a mustache and goatee and blue eyes. "I know your parents." Jericho and Kanan gave each other an amazed look "Guess that worked." Kanan said walking around the corner towards Ryder and Ezra. Jericho stopped as he looked over his shoulder on top of one of the rocks he saw a an old scared wolf looking down at him gold yellow eyes staring at him before walking after Ezra and Kanan.

GAREL

Deep in Garel City Militia Grizzly tanks where blasting through the city streets, buildings had been destroyed to their foundation. Civilians ran for cover as some where getting shot down or taken by shrapnel. Cannon fire and rockets flew through the air as Militia regulars advanced through the streets with droid battalions marching through the streets. On the roof tops, Wolf Two was sniping Stormtrooper from a crows nest. Severus and Reaver ran around a corner in a straight line with Butch behind them and three more Militia soldiers "Prepare to breach." Severus said as one of them ran up with a door charge. "Breaching." The door exploded and the Militia rushed in. The first thing they saw was a young twi'lek boy, all of them had their guns trained on him when someone shouted "NO!" a human man rushed out from another part of the room and Reaver smashed his rifle butti not his face knocking him to the ground "Who are you, what are you doing here!" Severus yelled as Reaver turned him over and and pressed his blaster to his head as another pushed the kid to the ground "We got more in here." One of the men shouted as they dragged out a twi'lek woman and another younger human girl. "Is there anyone else here!?" Severus yelled at the man "No- no nobody else here!" he the father of the family said.

"Than why the hell are you here, this is a warzone." Severus barked "We didn't know, we didn't know you were coming first the Empire started bombing us and then you showed up- please, please don't hurt my family." The man said looking up at Gento "Please." The man begged Severus looked around at the other civilains on their hands and knees fear struck "Sewers… get your family to the sewers." Severus ordered him as he ordered Reaver off him. The mans family rushed to his side where he got between him and the Militia soldiers "Move out."

His men rushed out of the small home leaving Severus inside, "Why are you doing this!?" the mans wife screamed at him "Love shush." Her husband snapped at him Severus was about to speak but couldn't find the words.

In another part of the city, Imperial forces had dug into a narrow lane, they had turned over speeders and other wreckage to. Any Militia soldiers or droids that tired to get close where gunned down. "Come on you rebel scum!" an Imperial Stormtrooper yelled behind an E-Web mounted turret. Suddenly the right side of the lane caved out with Gento in his droid armor tearing through it he slammed his sword right down onto the Militia soldier slicing him in half before spinning around and cutting down more as his mounted turret shot anything that moved and was in white armor. Behind him came more foot soldiers. "This is Colonel Gento, my men have almost taken control of Garel City, request fleet update General." Gento asked.

In the space outside Garel, the Militai fleet was starting to withdraw from the rest of the battle, "Preparing to fire ion commons, be warned Imperial forces have begun to deploy ground forces from their fleet." Down below Gento heard the orders "Understood, we'll hold the line." Gento said as he saw an Imperial stomrtrooper who had lost both his legs crawling away. Gento raised up his left metal foot and pressed on his helmet and started to crush it, and his head. Reaver looked up above to see Imperial landing transports flying overhead carrying thousands of Imperials ready for action.

LOTHAL

"I can't believe you're here, Ezra." Ryder said to the boy, the rebels had been taken back to a makeshift hut with old rustic walls with Ryder and them sitting by a fire. Jericho was standing by the entrance to the hut keeping watching holding his lightsaber in hand just incase. "I wanted to find you, but I guess you found me first." Ryder said as Ezra leaned forward "I know you, don't I?" he asked "Uh, you remember? You were pretty small back then." Ryder said thinking on it "I was the governor of Lothal." Azadi said back to him "You were an imperial?" Jericho asked "I was a politician." Ryder said sarcastically "I supported your parents and the messages they beamed out against the Empire."

Jericho was elbowed by Kanan by his rude comment as Ryder continued "It was part of the reason I was accused of treason and sent to prison with them.

Ezra was silent for a second "I do remember…. Then you know what happened to them." Ezra asked, Ryder got quite "Yes, I do."

Everyone waited for Azadi to speak, but Ezra seemed to already know "There dead aren't they" Azadi nodded "I'm sorry son… they are."

The boy felt Jericho put his hand on his shoulder as Ezra sniffled "Please tell me what happened."

"You know, even imprisoned your parents would stand up for those who couldn't." Ryder said holding up a fist in remembrance Especially after they heard the Shadows message."

Kanan looked at Ezra "The Militia weren't going to be the ones to speak, it was suppose to be us but… the Shadow betrayed us." Kanan said and Ryder sighed "That message…. that message of rebellion they beamed out somehow made its way into the deepest dark of Imperial prisons."

"They were inspired by it." Ryder said "Your parents helped organize the prisoners they rallied others to rise up and break out." Ryder explained to him "Dozens of us, rebels, sympathizers are free, thanks to them."

Despite Ryders story Ezra remained unfazed "But they didn't make it?" he asked Ryder saw the boy was in pain "They got separated in the escape, it was just like them not to leave until everyone else got out first."

"But by then, it was too late." Ryder sighed as Ezra shook his head. "You know, they used to say it all the time when I was little.' Ezra said fighting back tears. "'If we don't stand up, who will?'"

Ezra through himself into Kanas arms who brought the boy into a tight hug, as Chopper patted him on the knee. Jericho removed is hand and looked at Ryder "… Did you use them die?" he asked "Jericho." Kanan said trying to stop him "I want to know, you said it was to late, but you didn't say you saw them die." Jericho said taking a step toward Azadi "We couldn't have done anything, any prisoners who didn't make it to the shuttles where shot." Jericho shook his head "No… no I don't believe it, refuse to let Ezra believe it." He said pointing to his friend "They could still be alive, still be in a prison somewhere."

"Jericho stop." Ezra said "It's okay I-" "It's not okay!" Jericho yelled at Eza "Your visons, your connection to them that's hope Ezra, hope that they are still alive they have to be." Jericho said to him "Come on." He said extending his hand to Ezra "We'll find them, I promise you will help you find your family."

Ezra looked at his hand when Ryder said "You know… I came back to Lothal to find my family too." Ryder said "You did?" Ezra asked wiping his nose "My son but by the time I got here… he was lost me."

Finally, Ezra stood up "Come on, let's go." Jericho said to his friend, "I need a minute." Ezra said walking out of the hut, alone all while in the distance wolves watched from the shadows.

GAREL

"How long till the ion cannon is ready to fire." Grievous demanded from one of his men as his flag ship shook fro ma violent blast "We are at ninety five percent General." One of the men anwered him as the Militia fleet was getting out of the way. On the other side of the space battle Admiral Konstantine watched the Subjigator ships get into position "Admiral, the enemy ion cannons are preparing to fire." Constantine nodded "Very well call in our rienforcements." The Imeprial officer saluted looking down at one of the min the pit "Signal the fleet."

Back aboard the Kraken, one of the bridged terminals lit up "General, we have Imperial Star Destroyers dropping out of hyperspace." The soldier informed the cyborg "Where?" Grievous asked "Behind us sir."

Out of nowhere, nine Imperial Star Destroyers dropped out of hyperspace outflanking the Militia fleet opening fire directly on the three cruiser crushers "Fire the ion cannons now-" The whole ship shook violently as the ion cannon on the Kraken started to explode, "Direct hit on the ion cannon!" Grievous heard one of his men too "Same with the Hydra- and the Leviathan, we lost our Ion Cannons, I repeat we have lost our Ion Cannons."

Down below Imperial ground forces had surrounded Garel City, and were closing in. AT-AT's were firing on the entire city as Grizzly tanks were falling back behind the urban defenses. "Request air support, we need air support." One of the Militia soldiers cried out into his communicator but all he got was static. In another part of the city. Gento had holstered his claymore on his back and had torn an E-Web turret from its stand and was firing it with both hands and Imperial forces engaging them led by Agent Kallus and the two Inquisitors. "Fall back, fall back." Gento ordered as they started to withdraw retreating into a large building when Gento heard the sounds of a laser sword cutting through his men. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw standing in front of him was Petro, the Shadowguard.

Gento dropped the turret gun and reached over his shoulder drawing his one sided claymore, his men looked at him confused "Regroup with the others, this is my fight." He said as his helmets mask receded into his armor. The Imperial Shadowguard spun his saber staff around as Gento held up his vibrosword "You took my arm." He said walking up to him "Now I'm going to take you head!" he yelled locking blades with the Shadowguard as the Empire started to crush the Militia forces around and above the world.

LOTHAL

Ezra was sitting on top of a fallen rock looking over Lothal as the sun had set and Lothals twin moons had risen. While he looked out across the sea of fields the force started to take him back to happier times. On top of his lookout gazing down at a shining city of Lothal in its Halcyon days without the empire "It's beautiful, isn't it, son?" Ezras father walked up next to him in the vision "Yeah, so peaceful." Ezra said as his dad put his hand on the railing of the lookout.

"That is all going to change when the Empire arrives." Ephiram said to the boy "But I don't want things to change." Ezra said sadly "They already have, Ezra." The two were joined by a vision of Ezras mother "You have made us so proud, you are going to need to stay strong." She said as she also asked "Can you do that, son?" they asked him as Ezra looked at the old Lothal "Yes, I can." He said softly as his mom replied "Remember, Ezra, without hope, we have nothing."

"I think I'm going to vomit." Ezra snapped out of the vision and spun around to see Rhan standing behind him full in his grey clothing looking down at him under his hood. Without hesitating Ezra tore out his lightsaber "What are you doing here?" Ezra demanded holding his lightsaber up to Rhan who rolled his eyes as he reached up to the lightsaber and took it with one hand the blade starting to spark in his grip as he moved it out of his face "Have forgotten Ezra Bridger… this is my world." Rhan said swiping his hand across him shutting of the lightsaber. "Why aren't you at Garel with the rest of your army?" Ezra asked backing up almost falling off the rock he had been standing on "I knew you were coming Ezra, you and Kanan." He said holding up both his arms. From the tall grasses below Ezra could see Rhan's wolves emerge from the darkness all barking and growling at him.

"I wonder why are you here?" Rhan said holding up his hand and grabbing Ezra with the force but not choking him he took another step levitating Ezra off the cliff edge "I saw only your light transport, so the Ghost isn't hear and neither are the rest of your friends."

Ezra looked back over Rhans shoulder "So why?" Rhan asked as he looked into the force "Home sick I guess?" Ezra said trying to distract him as Ezra saw Jericho peak his head around the corner "No… you came here for…" Jericho ignited his yellow lightsaber and rushed up right behind Rhan "Jericho no!" Ezra screamed as Rhan looked back and tore out his black lightsaber in a split second "Family." Rhan said catching Jericho's blade on his own. Rhan and Jericho locked eyes. From a distance Kanan and Ryder could hear the lightsabers "Let him go!" Jericho yelled as Rhan looked at the boy "As you wish." Rhan released Ezra who screamed about to fall to his death before he caught himself on the edge of the cliff.

"NO." Jericho leapt over Rhan and dove nearly off the cliff to grab Ezras hand. "I got you- I got you." Jericho said as he grabbed onto the side of the fallen mountain driving his lightsaber into the stone. Rhan turned around slowly and knelt down next to Jericho. The boy looked up with his tattooed face and Rhan reached up and pulled back his hood. "You have your mothers eyes…" he said as he brushed past Jerichos cheek "… my son."

Jerichos eyes got wide as he said "What?"

Before anyone could say anything else, the _Phantoms_ flew up from below the cliff with Kanan behind the conrols he fired at Rhan who raised his lightsaber to catch the last but the sheer force and close range from the ships shot forced Rhan back ten feet before he caught himself. The ship turned around and opened up "Come on!" Kanan yelled as Chopper took over controls. Jericho pulled Ezra up and looked back at Rhan who was starting to rise "Jericho we have to go." Ezra said grabbing him "Wait he called me… he called me-" "JERICHO NOW!" Ezra said grabbing him and pulling him onto the Phantom before its doors shut tight and it took off into the night sky away from Rhan and Lothal.

The old rogue got up and turned his lightsaber off as he watched the ship fly away.

REBEL FLEET

The _Phantom_ dropped out of hyperspace at the rendevue point with the rest of the Rebel fleet. The ship docked with the _Ghost_ and inside waiting for them was the entire Ghost crew, including Ahsoka, Rex and Mina. Ezra and Kanan came out first, Hera nearly ran up to them "Tell us what-" Kanan stopped her as Jericho came out of the Phantom. "Oh no." Hera said as Jericho stood there not meeting anyone's gaze everyone holding their breath.


	14. Here Be Dragons

Here Be Dragons

GAREL

Across the deserts of Garel a speeder drove up to the top of a tall plateau, the owner of the speeder was a man wearing some goggles and a mask around his head, he pulled the goggles back to look down at Garel City, what was left of it. Almost two Dozen Imperial AT-ATs had surrounded the city, and firing in red blaster bolts right at the city structures as from the city green Militia fire hit the approaching army.

Down below Imperial Stormtroopers moved through fallen Militai landing transports as rockets and cannon fire whizzed passed them. Militia forces had taken up positions inside ruined buildings trying to return fire. While Stormtroopers pushed into the city like a wave of white armored death, the Militias latest weapon the Droid Armored Marines engaged them. A squad of them where being fired on by the Stormtroopers but their shields held fast as they tore into them like boulders down a mountains opening fire and swinging their massive mechanical arms into the soldiers crushing their armor and bodies beneath it. One ran right at an AT-ST leaping at its left side grabbing the edge and bringing it down to the earth next to it before moving on. It was joined by two more who where moving with such speed thanks to the armor around their legs kicking up dust and rocks as they charged an AT-AT. Onboard the head of the assult tank the Imperials saw the advancing marines. "Shoot them, shoot them down!" the officer behind the two pilots ordered as they opened fire. The one on the leaders left was shot down but the other two split off going left the other right. As they got out of the main guns range, the side turrets took out the third marine while the lead one ran at the side leaping up and grabbing hold of the leg. Scaling it like an ape before he was on the head. He raised both arms with the wrist mounted blasters and opened fire on the neck brining the metal monster to its knees. Turning his head he scanned for any other AT-ATs near but his hud turned red as a rocket came out of nowhere and took him out.

The Stormtrooper who fired the rocket looked out of the sights "Kill confim-" A sniper shot the trooper right in the head directly from the barrel of Wolf Twos sniper rifle. He had moved from his original spot and was now in the ruins of a tall building on a pile of rubble under a tarp he scanned the battlefield looking around. He sniped another trooper, and another till he spotted an officer in full armor. He adjusted his scope before taking him out. "Officer down, rank Commandant." He said looking to his side where another Militia soldier was "Confirmed, we relocating?" he asked the sniper as Wolf Two looked out through his scope just in time to spy an AT-ST targeting them "Yep." He said getting up quickly and rushing to the nearest exit with the other soldier. They ran outside the building into an alley, the main streets where filled with fighting. Lines of super battle droids marched against Imperial stormtroopes as Militia foot soldiers hid behind cover. Wolf Two and his second ran behind the droid using them as cover as a few of them where shot down. The passed through a smaller building which was falling into ruins.

Wolf two and the other soldier started to journey deeper into the city till they reached a shopping center with Militia sodiers and droids guarding it. As they walked in they passed by dozens of wounded Militia men being tended by medics. They reached the center of the mall, the food court.

At the center of it all was a Militia Commander, "Get those cannons to the south flank, why aren't my Grizzlys engaging the enemy, and where the hell is my airsupport." The Commander barked as he was standing infront of a transportable holo table which showed them surrounded "Wolf two and runner reporting sir." Wolf Two said saluting him "Finally someone with some good news, report."

"Squad eight was able to take out the tank advancing on the west, but we lost them, I was able to take out twelve captains, three majors and two Commandants." The sniper said "Good, good- listen soldier I need on the north side of the city, our boys are getting hammered and we need an extra set of eyes in the sky." The Commander ordered as Wolf two saluted "Yes sir."

As the Commander watched them go, entering into the makeshift command center was Butch and Reaver, led by Lt. Col. Severus "Orn!" the commander said "Damn glad to see you." The Commander said "Status." Orn said walking up to the holotables "We're getting hammered on all sides, got no air support and loosing men and metal fast." The Commander said as Severus looked at the holotables. "Butch you still got the Shield Generator?" Severus asked Butch who reached behind his back "Got it right here."

"The hell is that?" the Commander asked "Experimental shield generator, we find a pour source to hook it up to we can stop those tanks from hurting us but-" "We can fire on them." The Commander said "Engineers." The Commander said as two militia soldiers in browns with yellow sleeves rushed up "Get these three to the closet pour source… and pray Grievous forces hold our up there."

Thousands of miles above the Militia fleet was about to collapse. The fleet was facing the same problems as the ground forces, surrounded. Frigates and Providence class crusiers where on fire or starting to explode as the entire fleet had broken formation. Suddenly one of the Subjigator Class Crusier Crushers engines exploded "Status!" the ships commanding officer barked "We've lost our engines sir." The Commander gripped the sides of his chairs "Move all non droid personnel to the docking bays, prepare to evacuate to the Levithan and-" "Sir we just lost the Levithan!" one of the men yelled as all heads turned to the starbroad side of the ship to look out the window and see the first Militia flag ship to go up in flames and start to explode from the inside. "NO!" the bridge commander said getting up.

REBEL FLEET

On board the Liberator Jericho was sitting inside a darkened room his only company was his astro droid Sev. On the other side of the door, were the remaining members of the Ghost Crew plus Ahsoka and Rex "How long as he been in there now?" Sabine asked "Three hours." Ezra said "Not even a word."

"What would you say?" Sabine asked him, Ezra shook his head "No idea."

Rex looked over at Ahsoka "Have you tried talking to him Commander?" he asked "You think he'd listen?" Ahsoka asked turning away from the others with Rex following her "You're his mother, who else would he listen too?" Rex asked her as they came to a window looking out at the stars. She looked out at space and put her hand on the glass "Commander?" Rex asked her "Rex… please…. Please stop calling me Commander." Ahsoka said pressing her forehead on the glass "… Ahsoka you need to talk to him."

"He won't listen, I looked my son right in the eye and lied to him about his father being alive." Ahsoka said as she raised her head of the glass "You were trying to protect him, I saw first hand what Rhan was teaching his men, I could only imagine what he would do if Jericho was with him." Rex said

The former jedi shook her head "But how can either of us know, neither of us had parents all I had were the jedi, you the clone army… I was never fit to be mother." Ahsoka whispered the last part to herself. When Kanan came around the corner "Ahsoka… he's come out."

Jericho walked out into the hallway looking at the other rebels, all eyes where on him as Ezra asked "Jericho we-" "Did you know?" Jericho asked not looking him in the eye "You all were on Lothal the whole time… did you know…" he looked Ezra right in the eyes his own puffy Ezra bit his tongue as he looked into Jerichos eyes, he looked over at Mina "You knew… you all knew." His words trembled. He shook his head turning to leave when Ezra reached for him "Jericho wait please-" suddenly Jericho grabbed Ezra and slammed him into the wall "Jericho!" Mina yelled but the boy didn't listen "Wait- wait for what, what for another lie, another deception." Jericho barked at Ezra "All this time, you knew my father was alive."

"All of you!" he yelled looking at the women and Zeb. He dropped Ezra and turned to leave "I'm done here." He said as Ahsoka, Rex and Kanan came back into the hallway when Jericho saw his mother he didn't even say a word "Jericho, stop." Ahsoka said following him "Why so you can lie to me again?" he asked as he kept walking "You need to stop and listen." Jericho glanced back barely at her "No, I'm done listening to you and your lies all of you."

He turned around "Force once in my life I want the truth." He said pointing at the floor "and I know none of you will give it to me." He said back to his mother, Hera and Kanan exchanged a quick glance "We should leave." Hera said gesturing for the rest of her crew to follow "No stay, if Jericho wants the truth he should know the truth is never that simple." Ahsoka tried to explain.

"Really!" Jericho asked "Hey mom, is dad alive?" Jericho said sarcastically "Yes, not only that he's on Lothal, and the leader of ANOTHER rebellion!" he yelled pointing out in whatever direction he thought Rhan was. "All those times we we're in trouble, all the times we lost people we could have called him for help, the times we needed a place to rest-" "He's not who you think he is." Ahsoka almost yelled at him "He's my father, that's all I need to know."

Ahsoka gripped both her hands "No, it won't be that simple Jericho he's lost himself, he's no better than the Empire at this point."

The boy shook his head "And you're some martyr, how could you keep this from me, mom you told a child his father dead-" "You're right!" she screamed at him "But you're my child, my son." she added holding her arms out "When I found out I was pregnant with you I ran, I wasn't going to let you die, I cut myself of from the force and Rhan so the Empire couldn't find me…. I thought… I thought afterwards he'd come looking for us." She said shaking her head bowing it slightly "But he did what he always did and ran away from the Galaxy, from us."

"He hid away in a prison he made for himself only to return to take his vengeance on the entire Galaxy." Ahsoka said down to her son "He wasn't there Jericho, not when I needed him, when I carried you, when I raised you… what makes you think he'll be better."

Jericho was silent for a whole minute "Because he won't be you."

The young rogue started to leave when his mother sighed "Jericho-" she said grabbing his shoulder and turning him around she pressed her hand onto his forehead and the boys blue eyes rolled up before his body went limp dropping to the floor "Ahsoka!" Hera gasped "He's fine, I only knocked him unconscious."

Ahsoka reached down and picked up his lightsaber taking it away from him, when suddenly Commander Sato and some of his men came around the corner "What is going on, we heard shouting?" Sato demanded "My son, he's not feeling well as you can see." Ahsoka said picking him up, Sato didn't seem to convinced "…Does he need medical attention?" Sato asked her "No, just rest."

She carried Jericho away from everyone walking past Sato. As she did Kanan walked up to Sato "Whats the status on Garel?"

"Our long range scanners and intercepted transmissions have shown us the Empire has outflanked the fleet, meanwhile Militia ground forces are scattered across the planet, with the heaviest fighting taking place in Garel City." Sato said as the crew of the Liberator and Ghost headed back to the bridge where they were monitoring the battle "Even more so, it appears they have lost one of their dreadnoughts and are about to loose another." Sato said as they came on the bridge with the holo deck showing a full holographic Garel with the Militia fleet covering its atmosphere and even more Star Destroyers surrounding them. "It was trap." Hera said looking at it "They weren't bombing Garel to come after us, it was to draw the Militia fleet to Garel."

Rex shook his head "Maybe, but it could also be two birds with once stone, take out both insurgents at once."

"I'm more worried about what will happen to Lothal afterwards." Ezra said crossing his arms "Ezras right, we only saw a minimum amount of droids."

"If histories taught us anything, its that the Empire doesn't take kindly to open rebellion." Hera said leaning on the table when Chopper suddenly started to beep "Whats that chop?" Kanan asked "A transmission from Lothal?" Kanan added as Chopper explained translating for him "Alright Chopper you know the drill." Kanan said looking at Hera as Chopper scrambled the transmission before pulling it up to show alien Jho "The links there, I know you can't see them but-urk-" "Jho?" Ezra said as Jho grabbed both his cybernetic implants when the whole crew saw them be torn out from the sides of his head making the alien scream "Hello rebels."

The image of Jho disappeared to show Rhan.

In another part of the ship, Ahsoka tucked Jericho into a bed and started to leave she looked down at the astro droid Sev who had followed them "Keep him safe." She ordered the droid who looked back at Jericho than her before growling.

Ahsoka left the room she locked the door "Ahsoka, we need you on the bridge theirs something you need to see." Heras comms came alive with Hera's voice.

When she walked onto the bridge all heads turned to her, and her own to the transmission of Rhan "It's a recorded transmission." Kanan said, as Ahsoka looked at the holo of Rhan. He was wearing the grey hood and cloak with the hood up shadowing his face "Play it." Ahsoka said "There is a person of interest aboard your vessel, Ahsoka Tano." Commander Sato looked at Ahsoka "You board a ship, and meet me at the place where Ezra Bridger discovered the true of the force."

"The outpost." Ezra whispered as Ahsoka glared at Rhans holographic-self "Commander Tano, what is the meaning of this, how does the leader of the Militia know these things?" Sato demanded, but Ahsoka didn't say anything she just turned to go "Commander Tano!" Sato barked at her "You aren't honestly considering going?" Kanan asked her "No consideration needed, I am going." She said leaving the bridge.

GAREL CITY

Severus's squad was bunkered down into a large concrete building holding of Imperial Stormtroopers from entering, while in the back the engineers and Butch worked on the shield generator hooked up to a power cell generator in the middle of the city. "You sure this will work?" the engineer asked Butch, the droid shrugged "If it doesn't explode." Butch said switiching on the shield generator. A massive beam of green energy shot out of the machine up into the sky through the building walls and cast a giant bubble over the city covering it entirely. The Imperial cannon fire started to be halted absorbed by the bubble. Severus shot down another Imperial as he saw the dom shield cover the city. Severus could barely contain his excitement seeing it as Reaver cheered "Yeah! That away engine boyo." He said looking back at the engineer.

"Stow it Captain, this means they're sending in the ground troops." Severus said as he reached up to his ear to press his communications ear piece "Commander, we have successfully established the shield, request reinforcments to this location asap."

"Granted Lt. Col. Orn, I need your men elsewhere." The commander said back in the food court, he was looking over his holographic map showing them surrounded "I am dispatching the entire D. A. M. corps to take out those AT-ATs, and half our armored division for the counter assult." The Commander said "Where do you need us?" Severus asked "We have nobody to lead the attack, we can't reach Col. Gento."

Severus's eyes got wide. "Lt. Col. Are you there?" the Commander asked again "Understood sir…. I'll lead the attack." Severus dropped his blaster rifle and walked toward Cypher.

In another part of the city, Col. Gento smashed is claymore into a concrete wall slicing it in half as the Shadowguard flipped over him and blasted Gento with a force push. His armored body slid back but not over "That the best you got?" the Ironblood barked at the Shadowguard, who was Petro. The sith ran up at Gento and swung his lance down on him but Gento blocked with his claymore using both hands to hold up the blade. With the imperial right in front of him his mounted turret opened fire.

The shadowguard retreated twirling his staff around his body blocking the shots and deflecting them back at Gento who held up his sword to shield himself from some of the blasts which bounced off his exo suit.

The Shadowguard reached up and Gento got ready, but instead of a force push the sith used the force to tear the turret right off Gentos shoulder "Now your making it interesting."

Gento yelled rushing him he slid slicing upward but the guard leapt over him stabbing at his armor. It grazed it just barely but not deep enough to cut through the whole soldier. Gento launched up and spun around smashing the sword into the Shadowguard who blocked it but the sheer force of the blade sent the sith flying. The Shadowguard hit one of the few remaining buildings walls in the city before getting back up. Gento held up his sword gripping both sides "Get up, I want more." The Shadowguards hands started to crackle with electricity as the Shadowguard opened fire on Gento with force lighting. Gento held his blade up catching the electricity like a lighting rod.

The lighting spread across his whole body forcing Gento to his knees, the Shadowguard stopped is attack leaving Gento smoking but under his droid armors mask he heard the suit say "Exo suit at five hundred percent power." Gento looked up at the Shadowguard his suits red eyes glowing "How about that." He through away his sword and roared tackling the shadowguard right into and through the wall at maximum speed.

While the battle started to turn down below

FORT ANAXES

Fort Anaxes was a Galactic Republic military base built inside a cave on the planet Anaxes during the Clone Wars. After the planet's destruction, the facility remained intact on PM-1203, one of the asteroids in the newly created asteroid belt. Ahsoka landed the light ship, also known as the _Phantom_ just outside the old fort. She noticed Rhans own whip the _Revenant_ was parked inside the fort itself. As she walked out she noticed pieces of machinery and crates labeled with the Militia standard on them. As she got closer to the base she sensed who was inside. She also noticed the forts infestation of Fyrnocks inside the shadowy protection of the base. "Show yourself." Ahsoka said into the darkness.

"Why?" the voice of Rhan asked from the shadows "Now that you know, I know are you going to kill me?" Rhan asked her as she heard his voice she reached for her own lightsabers but didn't unsheathe them "What do you want Rhan?" Ahsoka asked again.

"I thought you knew by now… but I guess not." Rhan said as Ahsoka saw some dust fall of the top of the base. She looked up to see Rhan sitting in the rafters "… So." Rhan dropped down from above his back to her. "How did he react?" Ahsoka replied with "Who?" "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO, MY SON!" Rhan roared the entire base shaking, Rhan regained his composure "I assume he was upset." Rhan said holding up the same hand he had used to touch the boys cheek. "If this is about 'my' son… stay away from him." Rhan tightened his hand into a fist "Your son… he is as much me as he is you." Rhan said throwing a glare that could kill toward her.

Silence took the place of words between them before Rhan spoke again "Do you like what I've done with the jedis old Fort." Rhan said as he walked deeper into it pressing his hand on a militia crate "The Militia will repurpose the fort into a listening post, I suspect after Garel we'll need it." Rhan said as Ahsoka scoffed at him "I take it you haven't been reading your own reports, your fleet is being torn apart as we speak." Ahsoka said "The price you pay and others will pay for your arrogance."

The last word got to Rhan "Arrogance… you take me for a jedi?" Rhan asked as he stepped toward her "I know my fleet is suffering, I know I have lost almost my ships… and yet you think I will loose?" Rhan asked.

GAREL CITY

Severus was walking through rows of Militia foot soldiers and the droid armored marines. As he walked past them each of them stood up at as Reaver and Butch followed him, they had gathered around in deep just outside the shield as other men fought on the other side. "How long till the tanks are in position?" Severus demanded from the nearest radio man "One minute" Severus headed toward the front of the counter force who where all couched behind a low wall at the edge of the shields. He looked back at the men "Our objective is to take the enemy armor, I want the Marines in front right with the tanks, infantry follow behind the tanks- make sure to aim for the neck of the AT-AT's and move into their blind spots."

Severus ordered as he looked down at the men, he couldn't see their faces behind the gas masks they all wore under their hoods but he could sense the fear of some, the rage of others and the force among them "Its true, our fleet not last much longer…" Severus said as each of the men looked at one another "But I do not fear." Severus said "I do fear the army that surrounds us, I do not fear the ships that rain fire down on us."

"But if these imperial bastards want our lives, WE GIVE THEM HELL BEFORE WE DO!" Severus short speech made the men cheer "ATTACK!" Severus yelled running over the small wall out of the shield blaster in hadn. Right at the enemy.

FORT ANAXES

Rhan was looking right at Ahsoka, a she said "You fleet is outnumbered, your men are inexperienced you can't win Rhan." Ahsoka asked as the Fyrnocks kept their distance from the two but their glowing eyes were trained on them the whole time.

The old rogue laughed "Do you honestly think, I didn't take that into account Ahsoka?" Rhan asked her "What do and the rebels think I was doing all that time on Lothal, do think we the only ones there Ahsoka?"

GAREL ORBIT

Back up above Garel the Militia fleet was being torn apart, the Hydra was starting to explode along with its crew, as General Grievous watched aboard his ship "General we're about to loose the Hydra, we're receiving evac and escape pods now. Grievous smashed is fist on the arm rest of his commanders chair his second "General… we need to give the order."

Grievous's ship shook again before he said "Do it."

FORT ANAXES

"You think the Militia was only on Lothal?" Rhan asked her as he stood in front of her "No…" Rhan said shaking his head "From every corner of the Galaxy they have come…." Rhan said as Ahsoka looked around the abononded fort to notice the fyrnocks had disappeared but something was moving in the shadows between light and dark.

GAREL CITY

The militia army attacked the Imperial forces in open field as Grizzly tanks out maneuvered AT-ATs as best they could, one squad of tanks broke off with one being blown to pieces as the others were able to take down an AT-AT, the droid armored marines tore through the Imperials behind cover as Militia foot soldiers used fallen tanks and so on as cover. Severus had a company of soldiers behind his he barked orders "Move forward me, lets go move out." He barked as Militai soldiers hurled themselves at the enmy.

In another part of the city, Gento and the Shadowguard where still battling. The Shadowguard slashed its red saber across Gentos armors shoulder. Gento held up both his wrists and two small laser shields appeared on each wrist. Each time the shadowguard attacked Gento blocked it with both arms.

FORT ANAXES

"The droids, the imperial factory and the men and women who follow me… my rebellion, the true Rebellion of the Galaxy is yet to be unleashed… until now." Rhan said as he walked out into the open sunlight with Ahsoka following. She looked up into the stars and her eyes got wide at what she saw, a massive object was starting to block out the sun. "For you see Ahsoka… here be dragons."

GAREL

On board Admiral Konstantines flag ship he saw the almost destruction of the Militia fleet "How much longer?" he asked as if annoyed with out long it was taking for his fleet to crush the insurgents "We estimate the enemy shields will-" "Admiral, we have unidentified ships dropping out of hyperspace." One of the Admrials crew yelled as Admiral Konstatine looked to see dropping out behind the Imperial reinforcements where some kind of variant of Subjugator-Class heavy cruisers, ten in all. They were longer than General Grievous Subjugator, by almost a full star destroyer and practically entirely different. Rather than the smooth rounded edges of the Subjugators these ships where sharp and sleek, smiliarly to the Grizzly tanks with sharp angles and so on.

The front of the ship did not have the opened mouth like bow of the original design. Instead the front was completely filled in with like an axes head going down to the lower end. It was covered in guns and cannons on each side of the bow. The twin ion cannons where diamond shaped with four sides than the first cicular ones. In addition they where heavily armored around the cannons and on them. The rear had over twenty engines and the bridge tower was lower and wider similar to a star destroyer but more of a pyrimad form to it. "What in the emperors name are those?" Konstatine said as he noticed each of the ships had on them, tightly attached to each of the massive cruiser crushers, eight docking clamps where Providence-Class dreadnoughts all with the same sharp blade like design. Two on each side on above the other one slighty behind the other on top both parallel. Two more on the bottom one behind the other and two more on tope side by side.

The Providence-Class ships broke of from the heavy cruisers and they all opened fire on the Imperials, the star destroyes that had outflanked the Militia where now outflanked themselves when the alters subjugator class ships bows headed right for them. The axe like head of the ships ram right into the dwarfed Star Destroyers cutting them right in half in a firey inferno. Abaord Grievous burning flag ship the Militia forces watched the new fleet rush by them and just as one of the cruiser crushers did they saw painte on its dark metal haul was the symbol of the Milita.

iIi

Down below on the battlefield that was Garel, Severus looked up to see the Imperial fleet begin to take serious damage. All of the Militia soldiers could see it. "Look out!" the distraction above almost cost Severus his life if not for Reaver tackling him out of the way of an incoming round from an AT-AT. Both soldiers looked up to see the tank heading stragith for them when suddenly its left side exploded from a round of ship fire. Severus and Reaver looked off into the distance to see "The Vulcan…" Severus gasped seeing the advanced war ship flying right toward them firing at the enemy tanks. It soared right over garel city and the Imperial forces opening fire on them below.

Above, the Militia reinformcents broke through the Imperial reinforcements. On each of the heavy cruisers their multiple hangers opened up and unleashed what appeared to be a swarm of vulture droid star fighters. Admiral Konstatines ships shields began to falter as the Imperial fleet fell under attack.

"Admiral- what do you command?" one of his men asked desperately "A-all ships return-" Konstatine was cut off by the nearest star destroyer exploding as they began to be overwhelmed.

Konstaine saw it wasn't the only one, more and more as in a matter of seconds the Imperial fleets forces where cut in half. "Sir?" one of the officers asked again "Retreat- all ships retreat this is Admiral Konstatine I am ordering full scale retreat." The Admirals words echoed throughout the fleet and the ground forces all the way to Agent Kallus and the two Inquisitors who where surrounded by Marines. Kallus looked p to see Star Destroyers falling out of orbit all around Garel "Fall back me, Fall back!" Kallus ordered his men as the retreat order reached the imperials. Imperial forces around Garel started to withdraw from the main battle and skirmishes across the planet. Even as they did Imperial evac ships where shot at some where shot down while others returned to orbit while militia soldiers started to cheer.

Meanwhile, back in Garel City. Gento was breathing hard holding a searing wound over his exo suits chest peace "Heh… heh-" he suddenly coughed up a quart of blood "You loose." He said looking back at the Shadowguard.

Petro, the Shadowguard was laying next to Gento on the floor on top a crumbling building, which Gento could see it all. Gento spat out more blood as he rached down to a small compartment on the exo suits leg unit and pulled out a cylinder. The cylinder elongated into a staff/slash stick, till it had a spiked end. "This planet…. This system…" Gento gagged out as he stepped on the Shadowguards leg trapping him. Gento raised the long poll now a spear before driving it right into the Shadowguards back "IS OURS!" The second the spears tip broke through flesh to the floor of the ceiling It opened up on top to reveal a flowing black Militia flag, so all would know Garel was the Empires no more.

In the orbit of Garel, the last Imperial Star Destroyers started to flee once an entire armada of twenty five star destroyers now only four remained, all in flames as they tried to jump to hyperspace two exploded. Any imperial drop ships or ground transports that couldn't escpae into hyperspace where picked apart by the vulture droids.

FORT ANAXES

Ahsoka and Rhan where looking at holographic display of Garel, Rhan was holding holodevice in hand showing the world and the armada that had obliterated the Imperial system fleet. "Conqueror-Class heavy crusiers." Rhan said zooming in on the new war ships that lead the assault "We call them Dragons." Rhan said as Ahsoka looked at the ten war ships swimming through the wreckage of imperial military might not only challenged but destroyed. Rhan turned of the hologram.

"So…?" Ahsoka started to say "What happens now?" she asked him Rhan put both hands behind his back "I once asked you to come away with me, now… I ask you to join me." Rhan said holding out his hand. Ahsoka looked shocked "What, you can't be serious?" Ahsoka almost snapped at him "I am, join me Ahsoka with you and Jericho at my side we can-" Rhan stopped himself seeing Ahsoka gap at him hearing their sons name. "Yes… I know his name, I know Ahsoka." Rhan said pulling his hood off so she could look at him without the shadow hiding him. "How can you?"

Rhan let out a deep breath "I've always known, from the dad after I was reunited with you I knew." Rhan said back to her "But-" "The droid, Heras droid when I returned it to them my men implanted a hidden device."

"That's impossible, Hera had Chopper scanned over three times for any transmitter." Ahsoka said not accepting it "Yes a transmitter, but not a new code, you'll find a hidden code implanted into the droids data banks."

Ahsoka bit her lip sensing it was true "I know everything Ahsoka, not just about Jericho but your Rebellion." Rhan put both hands behind his back walking past her back into the darkness of Fort Anaxes "That's how my men knew, about Captain Rex, about the gravity well, about Kanan and Ezra going after the younglings." Rhan wasn't done there "I know Bail Organa funds you, that you have cells scattered across the galaxy, and spies even the Militia." Ahsoka almost said something about it when Rhan said "Yes, they will die." Rhan said hands behind his back as he stood halfway in the shadows of the fort. "Its taken me over three decades to learn what and who I really am." Rhan said "I'm not sith, and I'm not jedi, I tired to be one or the other and failed each time."

"It took me all this time to realize, there is not lightside and there is no darkside there is only the force Ahsoka."

"Whats this got to do with the Empire, with Jericho, anything?" Ahsoka demanded "Everything Ahsoka." Rhan said turning around "I'm not just doing this for my own revenge Ahsoka, I see now that I can no longer think of just myself."

Curling her hands into a fist Ahsoka nearly yelled at Rhan "You think just because you have an army you can become a martyr?" "There it is… the jedi may be dead but their arrogance lives on." Rhan said back to her "We did not come from the same worlds Ahsoka, you were raised in the safety of the Jedi temple, I was orphaned when I was still a youngling forced to survive on the streets only till I was saved by the Bonteris." Rhan said tensing up "I saw the hard cruel reality of the Galaxy as a child Ahsoka, I won't let it happen any more, I know what my destiny is, it's not to save the Galaxy… it's to lead it."

Ahsoka looked at Rhan who kept his gaze locked with hers "What about Jericho?" she asked "You think I'll take him, you know I can." Rhan added his face void of any emotion "I'd die before I let you." Rhan smiled a bit actually "I know, that's why I won't" Rhan said showing his back to her "What?" Ahsoka asked confused at Rhans answer "I'm not a jedi Ahsoka, or a sith I won't tear a child away from its parents like they did to us, if Jericho wishes to seek me out than he will know where to find me."

"But what will he find?" Ahsoka asked him "… Just man, who will embrace his son."

Rhan said without moving Ahsokas hands had been fists the whole time Ahsoka took a deep breath "I'm sorry Rhan… but I can't take that chance." She reached down and pulled out both her lightsabers turning each white blade on. Rhan didn't even move "Goodbye." She said rushing toward Rhans backside reading to kill him. When the shadows of Fort Anaxes rushed out and both of Ahsoka white blades where caught not by Rhans black bladed lightsaber but by two burning orange lightsabers.

Her attack had been halted by two lightsabers belonging to two figures. Ahsoka looked up to see two people both wore grey tunics, the appeared to be similar to Rhans, and to the ones worn by Count Dooku but grey. They also had slim hoods with cloth masks around their faces, hiding both their identities. The grey tunics had dark black gloves and boots with a darker shade of grey on the pants. Around each of their waists where yellow sashes over thick brown belts.

Ahsoka looked at both the lightsaber bearers both of the held up their gloved hands and force pushed Ahsoka away from Rhan. As the two approached her Ahsoka sensed and saw they weren't alone. Emerging from the shadows and behind hiding spots where more of the grey clad force users. Their clothing varied slightly from each one, one had both sleeves torn off showing heavily tattooed arms holding his lightsaber with both hands that were wrapped up. Another wore a long grey cloak that had the sides cut out for their arms to move freely under it also holding an orange lightsaber. They numbered six in all, each of them holding lightsabers all pointed at Ahsoka who held her own up "Don't you see now Ahsoka." Rhan said walking toward her "The Jedi and the Republic are no more, the Sith and the Empire will follow…. It is time for a new order to rise."


	15. Rise of the Wardens

GAREL

As Militia forces consolidated their power on Garel, in one of the dessert world, the canyons where holding a small freighter with a group of people loading it up "Come on, come on, we got to move before the Militia finds us." One of the smugglers said "Why, they can't be worst then the Empire?" another asked as they loaded a crate onto the ship. "Imps can be bought off, Militia shoot first and take the money anyway." He said back to them as the Smugglers heard something coming from the shadows. They all drew their blasters at the ready. "Go check it out" one of them suggested to the other.

The second one gulped heading into the shadows, suddenly a flash of red and the smuggler fell to the ground dead. "Stars help me." The first smuggler said as he saw walking out of the shadows was the Shadowguard. His armor was bent and still seeping blood. He had a dark black pole in his chest from the Militia flag. He was holding his lightsaber staff which was missing most of the staff part so it was more of a short saber. Petro sliced the poll still in his chest and tore it out walking right toward the smuggler and the ship.

REBEL FLEET

The small rebel fleet laid on the borders of the Lothal System, their ships where all in standby mode. Onboard the modiefied light freighter known as the _Ghost_ , the Specters where all gathered around Chopper. Hera had opened the droids optic lens. She pulled out a small recording device with a small lens and microphone. "Here it is just like Ahsoka said." Hera said as she shut Chopper the droid started to rapidly try to explain itself "We know you didn't mean for any of this to happen Chopper, we scanned you three times… just for the wrong thing." Hera said looking at the camera. She opened it up and tore out the cameras wires as the rest of the crew stood there. They were in the ships lounge area, Zeb was leaning on the wall near the cockpit door. Both Sabine and Mina where at the table while Kanan and Ezra where standing over the droid.

"I can't believe this, after everything, everything we thought the Militia has been watching us the whole time, because of Chopper!" Ezra snapped as Chopper growled at him waving both its arms "Yeah, how could you miss that it was inside you!" Ezra barked at the droid "It wasn't Choppers vault." Hera said, "I'm going with Ezra on this one, how could we miss something so small?" Kanan said arms crossed.

"Not to mention its compromised everything we've worked for it what Ahsoka says is true." Sabine pointed out banging her hand on the table. "I'm more worried about when junior wakes up." Zeb said gesturing to the Liberator. "Don't remind us." Ezra said, suddenly they felt a the _Phantom_ return to the _Ghost_.

Everybody ran to the light freighters entrance and Ahsoka walked out, with a sullen look on her face "So besides on Rhans revelation that he's been spying on us since day one, please tell me you have some good news?" Kanan asked her.

GAREL

Severus was crawling through some remains of falling buildings, he had a few other soldiers with him "Whoa- whoa" he said holding his hands up "Droid got anything?" he asked a droid "Yes sir, I am scanning at least fifteen life forms below." The battle droid said. "Everyone start digging it." Severus ordered as his men all started to dig and throw rocks away "B3s get up here." Severus ordered some super battle droids who started to lift up big rocks off the ground. One of them lifted the remains of a building to look down to see a group of Garel civilans all looking up at the Militia soldiers "I want medics here stat, gets these people out of here, now!" Severus barked at the men who all started to help but a few of the civilians where wary of the soldiers.

Up above Severus looked up to see Provience-Class cruiser flying overhead, "Lt. Col. Orn" Severus looked over his shoulder to see a B2 battle droid approaching him. "The Shadow requests you at the landing field, he will be their momentarily."

The soldier looked back at the civilians who were still hesitant to let the Militia help them, "Tell them I will be there soon."

Flying below the clouds of Garel, a Militia transport flew down to Garel City, it had four Hawks escorting it to an large imperial building. It had black Militia flags flying high over it. As the transport landed both Colonel Gento, who had gotten out of his droid armor and Grievous had arrived to meet Rhan, Severus walked into the hanger just as the doors to it was opening. Rhan walked out with four of the grey clad force users behind him. All of the commanding officers seemed a warry of them as Rhan walked up to each of the men "Shadow." Gento said saluting him, Severus and Grievous did the same "The planet is ours sir, and so is the system, I've dispatched Captain Reaver and his raiders to deal with the remaining Imperial forces scattered across Garel." Gento said as Rhan nodded "Well done, all of you." Rhan said "Severus, we have much to discuss-" "Excuse me sir, the men are waiting for you to address them." Gento said cutting him of.

Rhan looked up at Gento, "No speech Colonel, this is their victory, let those who fought celebrate, those who died be remembered and us that live honor them." Gento gave a slight nod "Yes sir-" Gento walked away from Rhan toward all the men who had gathered around the transport "YOU HEARD THE SHADOW LET'S CELEBRATE!" a loud cheer exploded from all the men as Grievous looked at the four hooded force users following Rhan with some caution.

Severus looked at them all, among them was one dressed in the regular uniform, the one who wore the long cloak with the sides cut out, the one without sleeves who was covered in tattoos, and the last a female by her slender figure.

"Mentor." Severus said as Rhan approached him "We have much to discuss its time you meet the rest of my students." Rhan said gesturing to the four who reached up and pulled off their hoods and masks. Severus saw the first one the cloaked one was a zabrak with dark yellowish red skin and dark black tattoos covering his entire face, he had a short crown of horns on top his head, "Caliban of Dathmoir." The man with the tattooed arms removed is hood to show a man with a short black Mohawk and pale skin, he had a scar running across his nose and under both eyes "Marcius Dameron, one of our own soldiers." The one who was dressed in the regular attire removed his hood to show another human with tan skin, and short cropped brown hair "Vex Kell another member of our ranks, and last someone you should know." Severus eyes got wide at the last one. It was the slave girl, the green skinned Mirallian she pulled down her mask but not her hood "Eryka Okami."

"You were on Oon, as a slave." Severus said to her, Eryka was unamused by his statement "Not anymore, or ever again." She said "So the Jedi Knights have returned" Severus said looking at Rhan "No, succeeded."

REBEL FLEET

"What?" Ezra asked, Ahsoka as she was standing in the middle of the Ghost crew and Commander Sato and Rex crew aboard the Liberator "Rhans has his own set of force users." Ahsoka said to them as she pressed a button on the Liberators terminal showing a holographic recording of Ahsoka standing against the force warriors and their master. "That's impossible, how could the Militia have… jedi?" Sabine said "These aren't Jedi." Ahsoka said "So what, Sith like the red blades?" Zeb asked.

The torgrutan shook her head, "These aren't Sith either."

Kanan got up crossing his arms "Not yet you mean."

"Besides that, what else can you tell us." Commander Sato asked. Ahsoka continued looking at the Wardens "When I sensed them, I didn't feel light or darkness, but the force there and its strong." Ahsoka said as she looked at everyone "But it makes sense." Hera said getting all eyes on her.

"What does?" Kanan asked.

"Look at the Militia, their using every resource available to them, the droids, the imperial factory, and if what our intercepted transmissions are showing us, their advancing them." Hera walked up to the holotables and changed the image to show the droid armored marines in action "Exo suits?" Sabine said looking at them in awe "With these advanced soldiers, the new dreadnoughts, and even these force users and to top it all off they just destroyed the entire Lothal system fleet…" Hera said shaking here head. "We can't ignore them anymore." Hera said earning her some confused looks from everyone "What do you mean, its almost like we talk about them every day." Ezra groaned.

Ahsoka realized what she meant "No, as a rebel entity." Ahsoka said, "Exactly, I don't agree with their politics-" "Or lack of." Zeb said under his breath "But they have everything we need." Hera said pointing her figner down "Ships, soldiers, men and women who are willing and able to use them."

"But what about the droids-" "Shock troops." Hera said changing the holo image to show B2 battle droids running full on into imperial blaster fire with Militia regulars following behind them moving into combat.

"Captain Syndulla are you suggesting we form an alliance with the Militia?" Commander Sato asked her "No, not an alliance, but something like a non-aggression agreement." Hera started to explain "We've had close calls with them, you and Ezra barely escaped from the gravity well." Hera said to Kanan "If we don't at least show we don't want to be enemies, then we will be." She said as everyone was silent looking at one another "So we send a transmission let them know we are not their enemy."

"Will they accept it?" Sato asked "Probably track us down and blow us all to atoms." Rex said grudgingly "So what do we do than?"

All eyes went to Ahsoka, Sato, or Hera "Nothing." Ahsoka said "We stick to our mission, we fight the Empire, we help the innocent, and we build our Rebellion." Ahsoka added "We'll wait for our next orders and keep moving forward, and we won't look back." Ahsoka said "How." Ezra said bowing his head "Whenever we look around we either see a Star Destroyer or whatever those new Militia ships are."

GAREL

Severus was in a Militia gunship, the doors where open and he was riding on the left side of it looking out over the world as Hawks flew in squadrons as one of the new Militia cruisers that broke through the entire Imperial System fleet dipped down out of upper orbit. The sheer size of the ship parted entire clouds. Severus watched as dozens of remodeled Militia landing crafts carrying droid forces fly down carrying stars know what. "Subjugator Mark II, heavy class cruiser." Severus looked over to his left to see Kaiera sitting next to a medical droid who was patching up her arm. "Engines passion project." She said over the wind. Severus hit the blast door controls on the side of the ships wall shutting them inside. "Seem to know a lot about this?"

"How long have they been in production?" Severus asked "That's classified- ow." Kaiera said shoving the droid off. Severus noticed she just had on dark black shirt under her flight suit. She fitted her arms back into the sleeves "Makes me wonder how much more the Shadow has kept from us."

The zeltron saw something was troubling the young Lt. Col. "You mean about those greycloaks everyones talking about."

"Greycloaks?" Severus asked her, "Yep." She sighed "Brownbellies, Blackbacks-" she pulled at her flight suit "Bluewings… I think we picked up the Separatist lingo for naming things with dumb names." She chuckled Severus looked out the windows at the Subjugators Mk. IIs "What do we call those?" he asked "Dragons, great beasts of metal and fire." She said looking out the windows "Last time I saw metal and fire… it was covering Lothal."

Kaiera saw Severus looking out the windows at Garel still burning.

The Gunship flew down to the world below, where the Providence Class Mk. II cruisers had landed on a dry dessert plane. Their where over five of them all unloading fresh droids, soldiers, and ground vehicles. They were also reloading with wounded Militia soldiers, wrecked Grizzly Tanks, sitting on one of them was Sargent Mann, with Vickers and Tyger sitting on it, the barrel had been blown off, with its left side still smoking. Legions of black Super Battle droids where marching off another ship with Grizzly tanks loading themselves off as large trucks carried destroyed battle droid away. As the gunship landed, Severus walked out with Kaiera to see Reaver walking up to him. He was covered in dust, mud, and even some blood on his forehead, his dreadlocks had also changed.

They were gone, they had been crudely sliced off turning his long mop top into short strands of thick hair "Geez Reaver you didn't look like crud before you had to upgrade." Kaiera said as he laughed "This is Garel love, we got Imps in every canyon and crack me and the boyos been hunting all day."

"And the hair?" Severus asked him, "Imp got a handful-" Reaver pulled out a blade from his coat pocket "Had to improvise sir, thought you two be in the city partying the day away." Reaver said shoving the knife back into his pocket "I'll celebrate when we get to Courscant." Severus aid pushing past him leaving him with Kaiera. "Whats heating him." Kaiera looked behind her to see something of interest, "Them." Reaver looked around at what she was looking at to see the 'Greycloaks' that she had called the hooded force users who had come with Rhan. Two of them where standing with long grey cloaks around their bodies "You know how the Shadow as giving the Lt. Col. Special treatment, guess it wasn't so special."

Severus left the landing zone, walking up a dusty rock covered hill where he saw both the greycloaked Caliban of Dathomir and the tattooed Marcius guarding a canyon entrance. "Greetings brother." The zarbark night brother said approaching Severus as Marcius only said "Hey." Severus was wary of them "Shadow here?" he asked "He's busy." Severus looked up to see Eryka above them standing on the top of the canyon she dropped down hand on her lightsaber. She stood between Severus and the canyon entrance "Busy with what?" Severus asked "Talking with someone." Marcius said arms crossed. Severus glared at Marcius and his tone "Now he has to talk to me." He said pushing past them, he walked into the canyon leaving the grey clad force users.

"Stoic, isn't he." Caliban said to the others "More like an arse." Marcius grumbled "What about you Eryka… do you use what the Shadow sees in him?" Caliban asked, "Shut up Caliban." Eryka said as Severus disappeared into the stone labyrinth.

As he walked between the walls of rock and sediment, Severus started to hear voices on the other end. When he reached the eixt he saw Rhan, the Shadow sitting on a stone overlooking the landing zone where the Militia were deploying and retaking their personnel and equipment, but he wasn't alone. "So… we are in agreement." Severus saw standing behind the Shadow was the purple clad Cypher, "Yes." Rhan said not looking at the mysterious stranger "Very well, may the force be with you… Shadow." Cypher said turning to leave "And with you… my old friend." Rhan said as Cypher passed by Severus "Acolyte." The wooden masked shade said as they entered into the canyon leaving master and apprentice alone. Neither of them spoke, "You're wondering why I didn't tell you about the others." Rhan said while his student approached him from behind.

"Yes." Severus replied "You thought you were special, that only Severus was being trained?" he asked the soldier.

Severus replied with another stoic "Yes." Rhan sighed, "I trained you separately, yes." Rhan got as Severus took that as a signal to join the man at the edge of the cliff "Why?"

"Because… you are special." Rhan said catching Orn off guard, "Out of all my students, you were the first." Rhan said "But you had other duties, you are a soldier first and my student second." Rhan said turning to him "Now it is time for you to use what I taught you." Rhan said, looking to the entrance of the canyon for Eryka, Caliban, Marcius and Vex appear "I have ordered Colonel Gento and his men to hold off on the last Imperial stronghold on Garel." He said as he reached into his robes pocket and pulled out a holodevice which showed a heavily fortified Imperial complex "The remaining Imperial forces are here." He said handing it to Severus "What would you have of me mentor?" Severus asked.

"Finish them."

REBEL FLEET

Everyone aboard the Ghost was sitting in silence around the ship. Ezra was leaning on the table hands holding up his head. Hera was next to him. Zeb was holding his bo-rifle but nothing else. Sabine was spray painting something on her armor but quickly lost interest as Kanan was leaning on the wall next to Chopper "Ok that's it." Kanan said all of a sudden "I'm going to Garel."

"What?!" Hera gasped "It's official Kanan has left the galaxy." Zeb said as Kanan headed to the Phantom. "Look, regardless of what you said, its time we finally get our bearings on Rhan?"

"And how you gonna do that." Zeb asked "The Militia is likely to shoot you down the second you drop out of hyperspace."

"Actually…" Sabine said stepping forward "Garel has been getting a lot of traffic." She pointed out "What kind of traffic?" Hera asked "Refugees." Sabine said as she headed over to the table she was sitting at and turned it on to show a hologram of Garel with the Militia fleet only two of the Dragons were standing guard but multiple smaller ships were lining up. "At first I thought it was just smugglers and black arms dealers going to and from Garel, but now their coming in droves to the Lothal System." Sabine said showing hyperspace lanes going into the system "Why would anyone even think about going there." Ezra asked "Look at the Militias actions, not their words." Hera said "There the first military force to defeat the Empire on such a scale, first they drove them off Lothal, than Garel, along with the entire system fleet."

Kanan looked at the ships "So I sneak in with the rest of the refugees and find Rhan, the Militia doesn't have a solid hold on Garel yet should be easy." Kanan said as Hera "Are you sure-" suddenly Mina came bursting into the Ghost yelling "Jericho's gone!"

GAREL

Jerichos dark black A wing dropped out of hyperspace, toward the Militia fleet. He saw a steady influx of cargo ships, haulers, and freighters heading into Garel. Some where on stand by as others were being boarded onto the Providence Mk. IIs as the young boy got closer his scanners started to ring as two Militia Hawk Starfighters got on both sides of him "Unidentified A-Wing you have entered into Militia space, identify or be fired upon."

His hand went directly to the comms "I've come to speak with the Shadow." The Militia pilot chuckled "Oh that so, and who are you."

The boy shook his tattooed face "Someone who doesn't have time for this." Jericho hit his ships thrusters and took off toward the planet "We got a bogey." The pilots behind him said as they gave chase. Jericho flew his ship right past the Dreadnoughts "We got the bogey in our sights, do you flyboys need assistance?" one of the gunners on the ships said to the H-Wing pilots "Negative, you could the refugees." The pilots said as they chased Jericho down through the clouds of Garel. Jericho looked back as they started to shoot at him, his ship bobing and weaving out of the way of their enemy fire up and down through the clouds. "Alright, you wanna play rough, lets play rough." He said as he shot his ship into a dive bomb right towards the ground.

The ships followed in after him shooting at him, before he pulled up at the last second while the fighters broke off giving him some breathing room, but returned soon after. Jericho led them into a canyon with tight walls one of the ships following the other going up above. Jerichos A-wing moved left, right, left again, and under a passage with the H-Wing close behind. Suddenly the roof of the canyon started to explode from the second Hawk shooting down from above. Jericho pulled his Starfighter up right at the second one ramming its port side tearing it right off. The Hawk star fighter started to spin out of control before the pilot ejected to safety. "Son of a-" the remaining pilot started to say when his comms started to sound "Huh?" the pilot said as he saw who it was.

Jericho looked over his shoulder to see the remaining H-Wing pilot break off his pursuit and return to the cloud above and beyond. Off in the distance, Rhan could see the A-wing and he knew who was another part of Garel, Severus was in a gunship with the rest of Rhans followers the doors were open. Severus was sitting strapped into one of the seats in the back. Caliban sat next to him with Vex and Eryka on the other end. Marcius was standing holding onto one of the hand grips dangling from the ceiling. Caliban glanced over at Severus who was busy staring at the other grey cloaks. The night brother noticed this, Vex had his head up against a wall as if sleeping. Eryka was looking out the side of the gunship, while Marcius's face was hidden with his back towards Severus "I sense you are troubled Lt. Col. Orn?"

"How can you tell?" Severus asked still upset "As the mentor said once to me, the force shows the way." Caliban said next to him "Seems he's said a lot of things, especially not to me." Severus almost hissed. Caliban didn't seem to take any offense "You know, we all had a wager going." Caliban said "I knew this was coming." Vex said as he rolled his eyes on the other side of the gunship "Ignore him." Eryka said as Caliban smirked "A wager?" Severus asked him.

Caliban smiled even more "If you even existed, we heard rumors that the Shadow was training another in secret, alone that is."

"And who won?" Severus asked suddenly all three of the other grey wearing people tossed Caliban some credits "The force shows the way." Caliban said

"Speaking of which, we're here." Marcius said as the gunship started to near its destination, Severus looked out the side of the gunship to see a large imperial fortress in the distance, it was surrounded by Militia forces, mostly battle droids. The fort itself was impressive by garel standards. The walls were twice as tall as a standard imperial garrison. From up above the fortress was shaped with five walls and at the center was a large four sided imperial building with a tower, at each point on the wall were guns firing down on the droids with Imperial Stormtroopers atop them. "We should fly around, while the main force attacks the front we'll hit their flank." Severus said as everyone got up "You've been in the army to long soldier boy." Marcius said as they flew over the fortress "If the Shadow trained you, than you should know one thing." Marcius said letting go of the handle keeping him steady "We improvise."

Suddenly Marcius fell back out of the gunship and started to fall Vex and Eryka followed him leaving Severus and Caliban inside "Their insane." He said "No… just eager." Caliban said walking out and falling with them. Severus took a deep breath and looked at his hands "You got to be kidding me?" he said as the others flew to the ground like meteors.

A Stormtrooper running with a squadron looked up and raised his black hand to see better when Marcius crashed around into him tearing apart the metal floor of fortress. Eryka, Vex and Caliban "I love doing that." Marcius said as Imperials saw the dust clear "We got intruders in the fort." One soldier said raising his blaster "Are those Militia?" one of the Stormtroopers asked as they all took out their orange lightsabers "Open fire!" the troopers yelled as the four grey warriors separated. Marcius ran right at the imperials holding his lightsaber in a back handed xian style he sliced one in half spinning around elbowing another right in the helmet breaking the glass, while the other stabbed one. He flipped over the squad and raised his open hand blasting them with the force. Eryka ran around a set of barracks followed by Stormtroopers.

When they rounded the corner she was gone, "Where'd she go?" Suddenly Eryka appeared above them running on top of the barricks. She leapt up above onto the wall and started to attack the Stormtroopers on the wall. Cutting down the first two before blasting an entire row into one another, than off the wall. She ran up to one of the guns firing on the Militia forces. Inside Imperial soldiers where firing the gun. The door was suddenly slashed through with a burning orange saber than another slash making an X before Eryka burst in. An officer raised his pistol only to shot down by his own blast deflecting off her saber. She cut down the remaining soldiers before stabbing her lightsaber into the gun stabbing the gunner inside before leaping out of the tower at the last second.

Meanwhile, Vex was inside the base deflecting blaster fire he was moving with speed through the entire compound cutting his way through the enemy, and blasting some with the force. Each force pushed broke through the armor of the toropers and crushed them into the walls.

Back outside, Severus leapt of the gunship just as it flew around walls of the fortress letting him get off at a safe height. He was holding a blaster rifle and started to fire at imperials. He looked down to see the Imperials surrounding Caliban who was deflecting Imperial blaster fire with one hand on his saber the other arm out extended. Across from the courtyard Severus saw an imperial sniper lining up a shot. Looking around he saw a long wire cord on the railing of the wall. He grabbed it and started to unwind it before leaping off the wall and swinging toward the sniper. When the sniper saw him Severus shot him right in the face. The trooper pulled his sniper rifles trigger that blasted a shot right across Calibans head missing him by inches. The night brother looked over his shoulder and saw Severus before giving a nod of gratitude.

Severus started to pick his targets as the grey clad force users continued their attack. Severus watched the warriors move with the force like it was nothing.

Back inside the base, Vex had finished inside the command center. "Eryka I have the command center." He said under his hood as he walked over to a monitor. An imperial Stormtrooper who was still alive raised his blaster. Vex spun around and blasted the imperial trooper with a force push so powerful he heard the troopers neck break.

"Download all the files." She ordered from the other end of the comm "Like we don't know everything about this rock already?" Vex said as he started the download and saw something "Oh that's not good."

Outside, Severus was stuck behind blaster fire, shooting over the top of a crate as imperials cornered him. Running up from behind them was Marcius who did a full flip over to them bringing both arms back and channeling the force through them before he smashed into them repulsing them away. Severus came out of cover as Marcius said "Try to keep up soldier boy." Severus rasied his blaster right at Marcius who rasied his own saber the second Severus fired the blast flew right past Marcius and hit a stormtrooper holding a thermial detonator about to throw it only to be blown by his own grenade "Of course." Severus said walking past Marcius who shrugged at the skill the young man had with the blaster.

Eryka and Caliban joined the other two "Well it seems we have no more imperials here." Caliban said smiling softly arms under his robe "Pretty good with that blaster, Captain." Eryka said "Lt. Col." Severus replied as Vex came running around a corner to the inside of the base "GET OUT, WE HAVE TO GET OUT-"

The wall of the inner building exploded taking one of Rhans followers with it "VEX!" Marcius yelled as emerging form the wall was an AT-AT blasting out of the compound aiming its guns right at them "Scatter!" Eryka yelled. Caliban and Severus ran left while Eryka and Marcius to the left. The Night brother and soldier leapt behind cover as the walker started to fire on them. "Any ideas Lt. Col. Orn, you've fought these things before?" Eryka asked into her communicator to the others "If we get to the gun turrets" Severus said checking his weapon "We can cut through that armor." Eryka replied "We could if I hadn't destroyed the turrets." Eryka replied, "Armory?" Severus asked as the wall was starting be crumble under enemy fire. Even Eryka and Marcius had to flee to another set of cover, infact it was the armory section of the fort which was in utter shambled. Eryka shot a glare to Marcius who shrugged sheepishly. "Gone too."

"Blast it, alright we need to take out the neck, that's the weak point in the armor." Severus said as he opened fire on the head hitting the narrow window on the head to draw its fire away from the others. But it had little to no effect, at all on the mechanical monstrosity. "We'll never get close." Eryka said as Severus looked back over cover to see the neck exposed but to high and far away for him to reach, along with his blaster to do any damage. "I got an idea." Severus said as he tossed his blaster aside "What?" Marcius asked over comms "I'll improvise."

Turning to Caliban Severus looked him dead in the eye "Ever play hutt ball?" he asked the zarbark night brother. Caliban looked at the walker than at Severus and smiled "You'll need this." He said handing Severus his lightsaber which was turned off at the moment. "Eryka, Maricus distract it." He ordered

"Already doing that." She said as Marcius and her were running around the ruins of the fortress.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Caliban asked Severus who backed up "No." Severus said back to him as he took a running start right at Caliban who stood between him and the walker. Caliban grabbed Severus with the force and lifted him up catapulting him right at the AT-AT walkers neck. Severus ignited the orange lightsaber and chopped down on the walkers neck before falling back down. He hit the ground hard rolling across the battlefield as the walkers started to come crashing down head first. The walkers pilots leapt out of the cockpit with their blasters and shot at Severus who swatted the shots away with the lightsaber barely blocking them. Before he deflected two shots back into them, Severus looked down at the lightsaber feeling the soft hum of the blade resonate with him.

The other gray clad warriors came out of cover and saw the downed walker and the Imperial forces defeated. "He's a natural." Caliban said smiling as he walked over to Eryka and Marcius "He'll do." Eryka said as she held up her communicator "Captain Reaver, we've secured the base." She said walking off.

"Shame about Vex." Marcius said looking at a torn piece of gray cloth stained in Vex's blood "We'll honor him and his bravery." Caliban said putting his hand on Marcius shoulder, but Marcius turned away "It doesn't matter, the dead don't care."

Far from Severus and the others, Rhan was sitting on the same rock he had been the whole day, he was looking out at the Militia forces flying over, and moving across the ground of Garel atop the Cliffside. "If your going to stand there all day you might as well take a seat." Rhan said looking back over his shoulder to see his son, Jericho standing at the entrance to Rhans cliff. "Who are you?" Jericho asked him, Rhan was sat there looking up at the clouds "You know I asked that about myself everyday when I was your age and I stil l do." Rhan said pulling his hood back letting the wind of Garel ruffle his hair and thick beard. A grey patch was starting to form under his lip "What did your mother tell abou me?" Rhan asked turning over to look at the boy.

"Lots of things." Jericho replied not moving an inch, "Well tell me the important ones so I don't tell you anything you don't already know."

Jericho took a deep breath "She told me you were a sith, that you fought for the Confedarcy and Count Dooku was your master." He said bluntly "For a time, yes." Rhan said as Jericho continued "But something changed, you changed."

Rhan than asked "And?"

"That you were always changing, one time you'd fight for one side, that you never had any loyalties to anyone save your own." Jericho said crudely making Rhan look at the ground "Well… she wasn't technically wrong." Rhan got up and started to walk toward Jericho "But you need to remember, we weren't much older than you." Rhan said stopping in front of him by just a few feet "We were children, fighting a war that made no sense to either of us, and when we finally tried to fight for ourselves the Galaxy did everything in its power to stop us."

Jericho looked up at him curling his hands into fists "But it didn't stop you?"

The rogue shook his head "No, it did." Rhan said heading back to the Cliffside now this time Jericho followed him. Rhan put both his hands behind his back "I assume you know about Order 66, that the Clone Wars was a lie."

"My mother says differently, she says the Jedi were blinded by the sith and-" "The jedi were blinded by their own arrogance, and died for it." Rhan said spinning around seeing the surprise on Jerichos face. Rhan seemed to see why, "So, your mother never told you about how it all happened."

Jericho didn't move, or even speak "She never told you about what happened after she left the order, that she and I lived happily ever after."

Rhan shook his head "About the Insurrection?" Rhan asked him "She never speaks of it."

His father sighed, "Very well…. Sit." Rhan said gesturing to a rock. Rhan and Jericho both sat down across from one another "It all began after your mother left the Jedi Order." Rhan said as he looked at the dirt remembering the past.

"Your mother and I had decided to leave the war behind, we weren't sure where we would go, or what we would do but we had each other, and that was enough."

"But the events before left me scared." Rhan said as he continued "I encounter... a man, more powerful than any force user I had ever faced, he hounded me across the stars from Raxus to the Jedi temple when I finally slew him…. Only to realize I had slain myself." Rhan said making Jericho look at him confused "I know, I had the same expression you do now."

Jericho started to hold up his hands in confusion "But that's impossible-" "Nothing is impossible with the force." Rhan said to his son "I do not know what kind of life I had lived that forced me down such a path, but what I do know is that I had grown so powerful that I was able to travel back in time and tried to stop the Empire from ever happening by destroying everything, but I see why he failed now."

"Why?" Rhan asked "The only thing I could hate more than the Empire was myself." Rhan said as he pulled aside his robes to reveal a lightsaber wound directly in his chest "What does this have to do with the insurrection?" Jericho asked.

"The more your mother and I tried to leave the war behind, the more I sought to uncover the truth behind my future self's cryptic warnings of an Empire." Rhan said as he summoned a few stones together from the ground with the force "I was approached by the Jedi Order, Masters Yoda asked for my help discovering the truth of strange visions he was seeing" a small stone rose to his hand followed by another the stared to rotate one another in a circle in his palm. "My father, your grandfather Lhan, and another Jedi." Rhan said as he dropped the stones "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas had worked in secret on a private project, with his Master."

Jerichos eyes got wider "Sifo Dyas, created the clone army?" Rhan nodded at him "Half right." Rhan said "It was Count Dooku who helped him."

"What, but the war, how did the Jedi not know?" Jericho asked, "They knew." Rhan said "When I thought I had discovered it, they had known only recently before me… but they did not know about the endgame." Rhan said to him and Jericho knew what he meant "Order 66." Rhan nodded "I brought this information to them, but it was too late… for everyone."

He dropped the stones in his hand "Hundreds of contingency plans the Emperor had hidden in the genetic coding of every clone with a cybernetic implanted chip." Rhan said tapping the side of his head that Rex had a scar on "I found such a chip, and discovered the code, a code to kill all the jedi." Jericho tried to make sense of it "But if you why didn't you tell the Jedi?"

"I did, but they didn't believe them, they wanted to meditate on it as always and so…" Rhan trailed off "The jedi were wiped out." Jericho said sullenly "But not without a fight." Rhan said crushing the stones in his hand "I broadcasted the information to every Jedi it could reach warning them, soon after the order was enacted and it all began." Rhan said as he remembered the past "It reached ever corner of the war, except a small plant under siege."

"Mandolore." Jericho said "Yes, while I was away your mother had reunited with her old master and was helping him end the reign of a Sith Lord named Darth Maul over Mandolore, the communications had been jammed over the whole world, so I went their myself."

Rhan was silent, "But you got their just in time…. Right?" the boy asked "I was already on Mandolore for another reason, but yes I was there soon after we fled to Onderon for sanctuary with old friends, than we prepared." Rhan said getting up and walking to the edge of the cliff "I had learned a great deal from the Jedi and Sith, and one thing stayed with me, if you want something done right." He looked down below with Jericho gazing at the same thing "You need an army to do it." Jericho watched as Militia troops were marching straight toward Garel City in parade formation as much as the eye could see with Grizzly tanks in-between and droid battallions marching side by side with organic ones. "The insurgency?" Jericho asked. "Yes, your mother and I were in contact with sides of the war, who wanted to end the fighting, it was ironic how it ended in one last battle." Rhan said as the army marched by them "Both sides armies were no longer under their command, the droids had been shut down, the the clones under the Emperors command, so we gathered our full strength the armies and peoples of every planet that would not give up, militias." Rhan said looking at his own Militia. "And the rest… is history."

Jericho glared up at him "Than tell me something I don't know, why weren't you there, why did you run at the end, why did you give up?" Jericho asked him, and Rhan didn't answer "You could have killed the Emperor, you could have stopped all of this from happening so why didn't you?"

Rhan was silent at Jericho started to put two and two together "You thought she died?" Jericho asked "Yes, all those years in Exile I thought she was gone and I had no idea you even existed Jericho." Rhan said facing him, "And for that…. I am sorr-"

"This has got to be…." Jericho stammered

Jericho tore out his yellow lightsaber and Rhan drew his black one blocking his blow "SOME KIND OF JOKE!" Jericho yelled as he locked blades with his father "You mean you spent my whole life in hiding just feeling sorry for yourself, and now you think you can come back and make it all better?" Rhan didn't budge as Jericho started to swing at him locking his blade on Rhans again "That's not what I-" "Shut up, I'm tired of all the garbage everyone shoves down my throat, everyones lied to me, my mother, my friends, everyone!" he yelled "I came here for the truth, just once I want the truth no lies, no more words of wisdom no more Jedi nonsense…" Jericho fell to his knees dropping his lightsaber "I just want the truth about it all." He said gripping the sand beneath his palm before smashing it into the stone ground of the cliff with a loud thock, hurting his fist.

"You want the Truth?" Rhan said turning of his lightsaber, "The truth is the rage that consumed me when I thought Ahsoka died could have been enough to kill the Emperor."

Jericho fell back onto his knees looking up at him "Than why-" "Because…. I was afraid." Rhan said bowing his head, Jericho was speechless "When your mother cut herself off from the Force to shield you, and possible give me the anger I needed to defeat the Emperor, I realized something." Rhan said as he looked up at the clouds "What would I be, if I killed the Emperor."

A great gust of wind blew through the two of them, ruffling their clothes and making the dust around them fly "My life had been one battle to the next, anger and revenge fueled me before I met your mother, if I struck the Emperor down, I would eventually take his place and be lost without her."

"So its all her fault than…" Jericho said shaking his head "Stars no!" Jericho heard Rhan say rushing toward him putting his hands on the boys shoulders "Jericho one truth that will never change is that your mother loves you, she loved you so much that she turned her back on the entire Galaxy and even me to keep you safe."

Jericho shook his head "Than the Empire… all of this was because… I was born?" Jericho asked Rhan sighed "I don't know, I don't know if we had defeated the Empire that day if we could have changed everything, stopped the Clone Army, if someone would have taken the Emperors place, I don't know Jericho." Rhan said as he helped the boy to his feet.

"What I do know is that you are my son, that the blood of your mother and mine flow through your veins, and no matter what happens that will never change." Rhan said smiling down at his son.

Jericho used the force to summon his lightsaber back into his hand "Alright than, teach me."

"What?" Rhan asked.

"I already know the ligthside of the force, I'm not asking you to train me in the darkside but I need someone who isn't a Jedi because… because I feel it growing in me." Jericho said showing Rhan the burns on his hand "Yes, Heras droid showed as much." He said gripping his wrist "So you'll train me, you'll let me stay?!" Jericho asked with urgency.

Rhan looked down into the boys light blue eyes "No." Rhan said letting go of him "What, why not?" Jericho asked "Come." Rhan said gesturing for his son to follow him to another part of the cliff.

"Look there." Rhan pointed to the Gunship that carried Severus and the other grey clad warriors "They are my students, I have instructed them in the ways of the force as I have learned and they all share one aspect which you don't." Rhan said gazing back at his son "Loss, they have lost their homes, their families and the very aspects which once made them who they were, only to be reborn." Rhan said as he pulled his hood up returning his face to shadow "It's only when we loose everything or the things that we hold most dear that the path I walked can be found, so until than return to your mother." Rhan said.

"What, why, I can still help at least I can help you fight." Jericho protested "I have no doubt in your skill, but it is-" "I'm to young, its to dangerous, its always something isn't it?" Jericho snapped again "Are you done?" Rhan asked.

Jericho was a bit surprised at his question "Uh yeah sure…?"

Rhan shook his head "Its none of those, but the fact is I must be the Shadow for the Militia, if I were to welcome you into our forces that would place doubt among my men, they look to me for guidance, I cannot be father to you and leader to them." Rhan said as he held his hands up to show both sides. "So your choosing them over me, of us?" he asked.

"Yes." Rhan said bluntly, Jericho suddenly turned away "Why couldn't you have just stayed in your little hiding place, I would have been better off never being born too!" Jericho yelled as he ran off back to his ship. Rhan reached out his hand about to call after him but stopped. "Much anger in him… like his father." Rhan looked over his shoulder to see the Son of Mortis standing on the edge of the cliff, "Wouldn't you say?"

Not far off, Severus could see a dark black A-Wing flying off into the sky before becoming a spec in the distance.

REBEL FLEET

Back aboard the _Liberator_ , the Rebels where all gathered onboard the Ghost as it was docked next to it. "We need to go after him." Ezra said bluntly to everyone, Ahsoka had joined them along with Mina "And do you plan on taking on those monsters?" Sabine asked referring to the Militia Dragons still over Lothal. "We won't need to go after him." Ahsoka said sensing something in the force "What why?" Zeb asked "Cause he's back." Ahsoka said as Jerichos ship dropped out of hyperspace. The ship flew toward the Liberator and started to dock. The second Jericho got out of his ship and onto the blockade runner the Ghost Crew, followed by Ahsoka and Mina arrived. Jerichos Astro droid Sev was already waiting for him. He patted the droid on the head and looked over at the other Rebels.

"Jericho I… we-" Ezra started to say but Jericho just walked away down another hallway, not saying a word to any of them. "Jericho." Mina called out after him as everyone exchanged worried glances at their worst fear realized. "Your acting pretty calm about this?" Kanan asked Ahsoka who took a deep breath then released "He came back to us… right now that's all I can ask."

"What do you think they talked about?" Sabine asked "Who?" Zeb asked back "Who do you think, Jericho and his father."

"It's none of our business." Hera interjected as Kanan added "It's actually our business, considering he's tried to kill us, took over the entire Lothal System and-" Hera shot him a glare that could kill "Fine, but right now I think we can all agree we need a rest, cause it won't be any easier here on out."

GAREL

Severus and the other grey clad beings were walking through the Militia landing zone, it was mostly empty now having deployed its forces across the planet. Those in the camp were either foot soldiers or navel personnel and droids. Severus looked down at Calibans lightsaber still in his hand, the balde was made of dark metal, it had a cup end, with a skinny neck going into a standard grip, with a studded grip and no pommel, "Here." Severus said holding it up to Caliban, the Dathmorian held up his hand declining the hilt "No need, you hold onto it, I can always make another." Severus cocked his brow at him "But I thought the lightsaber was sacred to jedi?"

"It is, if I were a jedi?" Caliban said smiling a fanged grin. "The Shadow told me a lightsaber is but a tool, and tools can always be replaced." He said as both of them looked to see Rhan approaching them. As he walked through the landing zone he was saluted by the men and droids alike.

Walking up to them each of the grey clad beings stood, "We lost Vex, Mentor." Erica said to Rhan as she and Eric couldn't look him in the eye "You will avenge him, there is still much to do but for now we have the victory." Rhan said to his students, he looked at Severus "Now, Severus we must speak."

Rhan lead Severus away from the others at a great distance till they were out of ear shot "I sense you are still angered with me." Rhan said "I am mentor, but only that you refused to share your knowledge that you gave to them."

Rhan had both hands behind his back as he spoke to him "You think that I hold you in some lesser standing than them?" Rhan asked him, Severus shook his head "No- yes, Mentor I trust you but I want to know if you trust me." He asked "That remains to be seen Severus." Rhan said as he held up his hand "You to hold secrets do you not." Rhan asked, Severus paused choosing his next answers carefully as Rhan continued "Before joining the Militia you were an Imperial informant on Lothal." Severus opened his mouth to say something but shut it and closed his eyes "Yes Shadow, I served the Empire on Lothal to protect my family and-" "Secure the release of your father who was in prison."

This really caught Severus off guard "You're father escaped though, made contact with your mother on Lothal but refused to live in the city."

"How did you discover this?" Severus asked when somebody came up behind him "Because I told him son." Severus went stiff as he turned around to see Ryder Azadi, "Hello son." Ryder said to the boy "Father." Severus said seeing him "I hear you go by Orn now, your mother's name." Ryder said taking a step toward Severus, who looked back at Rhan "Why are you here Father?" Severus asked Ryder "Because… I came to find my son and-" Ryder was cut off by Severus who embraced Ryder into a quick hug and was reembraced by Ryder. "Mentor Thank you" Severus said but saw Rhan walking away leaving Father and Son alone.

IMPERIAL SPACE

Agent Kallus, Admiral Konstantine, and both the Inquisitors where standing in a row inside an metal room with dimmed lights, "What is the status of the Militia situation in Lothal."

Kallus stepped forward "We have lost nearly the 85% Lothal System Fleet, garrison, and the ability to hold the Lothal System in total." Kallus said as he and the others looked at a dark black three meter in diameter chamber, it flattened on the bottom, designed to nestle a hexagonal dais. It had neither a proper hatch nor a control panel; and had two longitudinal seams which indicated that the device as capable of parting in two hemispheres. The chamber opened up and all the imperials gulped as a dark black helmet dropped down on the being inside. It latched on the occupant turning around to reveal Darth Vader. Kallus continued "… I have suggested that we…" Vader got up "Withdraw all Imperial forces within the Lothal system."

The Admiral Konstantine stepped up in front of Kallus "This of course was denied lord Vader, our men and resolve we will not fail aga-ack" Kallus was cut off grabbing his throat he started to fall to his knees as Vader rose. Both the Inquisitors looked at one another.

"On that… we are agreed Admiral." Vader said exiting his meditation chamber, as he stood up he appeared to be holding his wrist up with his hand in a choke grip. Konstatine fell to the floor grasping his throat "Lord- ack ur Lord Vader plea- aack" Konstatine fell back as the Imperial stood there letting Vader choke him.

"The Emperor will be most displeased." Vader said as Konstantine breathed his last, "Agent Kallus, Inquisitors… you will focus on the Rebel network outside the Lothal system…. And leave the Militia to me."

GAREL NIGHT

Severus awoke to see Caliban standing in his quarters aboard the Vulcan which lay grounded in the landing zone "Arise, the Shadow has called for you." Severus said nothing but did as he was told "Here, put these on." Caliban handed Severus a bundle of grey clothing held together by a yellow sash.

He followed Caliban out of the ships crew quarters where Kaiera poked her head out of her own quarters to see then go.

Later, the two left the landing zone back to the cliff side, Severus was dressed in the same grey robes as the others like the one Vex had worn. When they arrived at the cliff, Severus saw Rhan with Erica and Marcius on his left and right side, in front of Rhan was a small fire burning on top of a rock. They weren't the only ones either, gathered in a circle where other grey clad force users all dressed in grey robes or tunics. "Approach." Rhan said to Severus who did so. Caliban followed in suit making a full circle around Severus. The flames of the fire flickered around them.

Rhan took out his black lightsaber and the others ignited their orange ones holding them upside down towards the ground "By the will of your heart…." Rhan began "By the right of your deeds…" holding up his black lightsaber above Severus's head shifting it from left to right "You and you alone have earned this right, Warden of the Ikar."

"Ikar?" Severus asked "Eons ago the first force users lived on a world known as Tython, before Jedi and Sith, they were a simple people and ikar was their word for fire." Rhan said waving his hand over the flame "It is the essence of life for the galaxy, it is light and darkness into one, without the other it cannot exist. Tonight, you have become that fire, Warden Severus Orn." Rhan added, light and dark, combined into one essence, fire incarnate."

Severus looked at the other Wardens all with their hoods up, Severus reached up and pulled is own small hood up onto his head standing as one of them "Tonight the last of you had joined us, but it does not end." Rhan said to the Ikar "Now, the real war begins."


	16. A New Dawn

**TAKES PLACE DURING PROTECTORS OF CONCORD DAWN**

LOTHAL

Back on Lothal the Militia factories where churning weapons of war put in droves. Above the planet protecting it we're brand new Militia Providence Class Mk. IIs, they guarded the world like a pack of wolves guarding a meal with the dreadnoughts or Dragon Class cruiser crushers among them. A total of three from the ones who had sacked Garel stood guard. Flying through the fleet where squads of Vulture droids and H-wing piloted starfighters. But even among all these ships small freighters and large transport ships descended towards the world.

They flew down with Militia escorts to a large field outside Capital City, which had now tripled in size. Gigantic housing projects surrounded the inner city as a makeshift ship yard had been establish on the outskirts. Coming off the ships where thousands of people all carrying bags or just the clothes on their backs. The ship yard was also full of battle droids who were keeping the peace. Out of almost every battalion of battle droids was a militia officer. They stood out from other militia officers as they wore a dark metal shoulder piece similar to the super battle droids. As the refugees left the yard and moved toward the city some of the ships seemed to be turning into houses of some kind as a refugee camp appeared to be forming outside a new one.

Militia droids and personnel stood in front of hundreds of long lines that people pass, or pointed them in other directions.

At one a militia soldier was approached by a family of four "Number of party members, names, and planet of origin?" He asked as another line had lots of single groups and men and women wearing various old uniforms of some kind. "Name?" A female officer asked "Hoogan Tinmar." A man said he had grey hair a wide dark face and brown eyes "Military experience?" She asked "I served in the Naboo royal guard for over a decade." He said "Naboo huh?" She said as the lines continued to grow "What did you do?" She asked "I served as a member of Naboos Queens body guards, I am trainee in-" "Head over there, will find you a spot." She said as the lines continued to move.

Up above in Rhans office, a holographic Rhan was standing and he looked down at the influx of refugees "How many have enlisted?" He asked "Our estimates say over 770,000 from our last report." Freeq said holding a data pad "But both the Defiant and Renegade have arrived carrying over twenty million non combatants they don't have enough room on their ships so they've acquired some cargo tankers from the Mining guild to transport but we don't have anywhere to put them." Freeq said looking at the data pad "Twelve million... stars, very well we'll have to redirect some of them to the rebuilding of Jalath and Kothal which have been in ruins since the Uprising, assuming reconstruction is on schedule." Rhan asked.

"It is Shadow but we've run into a snag, we don't have enough droids for Garel and Lothal having put a majority of the factories power into rebuilding our fleet." Freeq explained to him. Rhan sighed knitting his eye brows "Very well, what do you suggest?" Rhan asked him as Freeq gulped "Well sir..." he said fiddling with his datapad "We've already been enlisting former military and security forces from the refugees into our forces and transporting them to Graypeak for training, those who pass our standard combat and regiment or S.C.A.R test are then being deployed to reinforce the second and third armies who suffered heavily on Garel, but if our calculations are correct we should be looking at an additional three armies to reinforce us if they stay." Freeq said showing a holographic screen showing the numbers of each army "Meanwhile I have taken the liberty of having our droids scan the non-combatant civilian population, those who posses skills and trades we need are being dispatched across Lothal, primarily farmers who would go here." He said as a hologram of Lothal appeared and a quarter of its lower hemisphere lit up "The south Western Hemisphere is prime for farming land as its soil is the purest, in addition we have started to employ-" Rhan held up his hand to stop him "I'm sure the rest is adequate Freeq, you have my permission to continue this program, now what about the blood screening?"

Freeq changed the hologram to show blood samples "As per your orders, and to Docs pleasure our new hospital is up and running with medical personnel and droids scanning each refugee we did have a few outbreaks of Trandoshan flue but they quarantined, and the blood tests have also been sent to area seven."

Rhans holographic face nodded "Very good is there anything else?"

"Yes, two things for you to sign, if I could get your confirmation that will be it." Freeq replied.

"What are they?" The Shadow asked.

Freeq shower a hologram of the droid armor used by the Droid Armored Marines "Permission to begin mass production on the droid armors and begin training, after our fleet recovers and... execution orders."

This got Rhans attention "What?" Than asked "Well Shadow, since we have no charter or document clearly defining how our forces operate, we must go by via chain of command."

Rhan shook his head "Not that, who are we excuting?" he asked, "At least seventy of our own men." Rhan leaned forward "Why?"

"Each of these men and women committed numerous crimes against the people of Garel after its liberation, this includes looting, raping, and inhumane treatment of civilians." Freeq relayed to him "Make a not Commander, that we shall create a document for military procedure at our next meeting of the high command, but for now release those who only looted and confiscate what they took, kill the others." Freeq nodded "Yes sir, that's all for now."

Rhan took in a deep breath "Good." Before his hologram shut off.

Far away from the city, Rhan was sitting on a wooden chair to resemble his offices throne, the chair and Rhan were underneath a ledge inside one of Lothals many canyons sitting in front of a holo table. "The burdens of leadership weigh heavy on a crown." Rhan looked over to see Caliban of Dathomir walking up to him.

"My own mentor led a force much similar to this, yet he himself had master… I have none." Rhan said slouching in his seat, "I do not presume to know how you feel Mentor." Caliban said as he walked over to the holotables dragging his hand across it "But I often wondered what went through the mind of my clans patriarch."

Rhan rested his head on his hand as he asked "On Dathomir." Caliban nodded "Yes… but it is in the past, if you are ready the others are waiting." Caliban added as Rhan got up "Yes, I'll be right there."

Down below in the canyon, Rhans Ikar Wardens were all gathered in same gorge Rhan met his followers, the birthplace of the Militia and their insurgency. Eryka and Marcius where locked in lightsaber combat as other Ikar spared as well. Some Ikar were knelt down in a circle meditating, others stood together in groups by large rocks with one holding his hand out and the rock starting to lift. As Caliban left the shadows, Rhan started to emerge from his hiding spot. As he walked down he said "Students, gather around." Rhan said as each of the Ikar halted what they were doing and drew near him. Rhan took a spot in the center of the gorge where stones lay surrounding a larger one. Rhan took his spot atop this perch as the others either stood or sat around the various rocks. Among them was Severus he was wearing the Ikar robes Rhan had given him.

"Now let us begin where we left off, at the core principle of Jedi and Sith." Rhan said to them all "To the each their idea of the force is the true path, and seek to destroy the other it is the classic tale of light vs. dark." Rhan explained to each of them.

"If you were to meet a jedi you would be greeted by the full warmth of the force, yet it would be a hollow warmth the jedi surrendered themselves to the force gaining great power but loosing themselves in the process, emotions like love, passion, stripped for the idea of serving a higher purpose." Rhan preached "A sith will show the cold fury of the force, like a drug addict they cannot live without the force or the power it gives them, this why they are malformed, their eyes filled with agony and skin beginning to rot." Rhan said with partial disgust.

Eryka than said "But mentor, which path is the right path?" He smiled at her "When I was a younger man, I sought to walk both in doing so I began to lose myself each trying to take hold of me by destroying the other." Rhan said under his grey robes "How did you survive?" Severus asked "I didn't." Rhan said back to him making the Ikar whisper. "I fell, then I rose, than I fell again each time I grew stronger, each time the light and the dark blended, with the light shinning down on me and the shadows of darkness giving form, at last I could see." Rhan said holding both his hands up "See what Mentor?" Caliban asked him "The force, the true force in perfect raw form." Rhan said shooting his head at Caliban with eagerness.

"The force, is not light and it is not darkness it is…" Rhan waited for someone else to speak when Severus said "The force."

The Shadow paused, letting his words sink in, "That is what I am teaching you, that the force is not one or the other, we must walk the twilight of the force, embracing both while not destroying the other." Rhan said on his rock. Severus thought over it for a second before asking.

"But Mentor, I was told that the Jedi and even the Sith believed that the force binded all things, is that true?"

"If I were a jedi I'd tell you a riddle, if I were a sith, I'd kill you for questioning me." A few of the students laughed at Rhans joke, despite its bad taste "It is true the force to some extent is connected to all things, it binds us, surrounds us and penetrates us, without the force life could not exist." Rhan explained to him "What of destiny, is that not the will of the force?" Severus than asked.

Rhan paused for a moment, "Destiny…" he clasped both hands together "Many times I have heard that force drives all of us, that we cannot escape it or its destiny, that no matter what we do our life is a single path… pooda." Rhan said spitting at the ground as his students listened "The force created us, nurtures us… but it does not rule us."

"Within each and everyone of us, is our own force, one that is unique solely to ourselves, and with it we forge our own destiny's and those who are strong enough to go and sieze tomorrow for themselves… are the ones who change the face of the galaxy, forever." Rhan said as everyone was speechless. Rhan got up "That is all for today, think on this till you are summoned again." Each of the Ikar started to get up and lave walking out of the canyon to speeders, H-wings, Severus was among them about to leave but he stopped "Trouble Severus." Rhan appeared behind him, "Only that I feel like I have been gone from my men for to long." Severus said to Rhan "Good, than you will be eager for your next mission."

REBEL FLEET

The _Ghost_ dropped out of hyperspace, behind the Rebel fleet flying inbetween the fleet, before docking with their flagship the _Liberator_ "We got the supplies, but we were fortunate to get away." Kanan said walking onto the bridge with Ezra and Zeb following behind. The rest stood on the bridge minus Ahsoka, Mina and Jericho. "The Empire's making our travels around the Outer Rim tougher all the time."

"Yes." Sato said as everyone gathered around the holotables "We need a new hyperspace route in and out of the Lothal sector… without the Militia knowing, once they have regained their full strength it will be impossible for us to move in and out of the system." Sato pointed out "I may have a perfect shortcut." Sabine said as she changed the holotables to show a broken planet "The system of Concord Dawn, it's a Mandalorian colony and not an Imperial or Militant territory yet." Sabine said "Why not? They've grabbed up just about every other place." Ezra said

Rex than spoke "Concord Dawn is known for its elite warriors, they were brought in to train clones back in the war, bet even the Empire thinks twice about a fight with them." The old soldier suggested as Sato took into account what they were all thinking

"The question is, who are they loyal to?" he asked before also answering "The Empire does occupy their home world of Mandalore, so Imperial influence could be a factor."

"Years before the Clone Wars broke out, the Mandalorians were already at war with each other."

Sabine being the only Mandolorain of the rebels spoke up "This group call themselves the Protectors." She said gesturing to the planet "They like to make up their own rules."

"Sounds familiar." Hera said to Kanan "So we go in with strength, scout the system for defenses to see what we're up against." Sato aid holding up a fist."Or why not try diplomacy? Ask permission to use their system as a shortcut." Kanan said.

The commander scoffed at Jedi "Diplomacy? Warriors like these only understand strength." Sabine started to agree with him "He's got a point." That's when Hera interjected "But we shouldn't make an enemy if we don't need to." She said as everyone looked to the original voice of reason among them.

"If we get permission to fly through their space, the next step could be recruitment, to grow the rebellion, we need friends like these Mandalorians." Hera explained to them all. "We could have our route and a powerful ally as well."

"Very well, Captain Syndulla, the mission is yours." Commander Sato said as Sabine followed her "Okay if I tag along?" she asked "I was hoping you'd ask." Hera said smiling at the girl. Ezra smiled as the two girls left "Looks like diplomacy won the day for once." Ezra said to Kanan who sullenly said "There was a time when it always won the day." As the two walked into the hallway, they saw Sev roll past them "Hey Sev, how's Jericho?" Hera asked the droids exhaust right at them as if flatulating right at them "Well that answers it." Sabine said as Hera coughed up the fumes "I'm sure he just needs a mission." Hera said as Sabine cocked her brow "But what about Ahsoka, Mina and her aren't back from their recon mission."

The twi'lek shrugged "Well, I'd hate to overstep but keeping Jericho cooped up here forever isn't the answer." She said following Sev to Jerichos room aboard the _Liberator_. The door opened for Sev than slammed shut. From the inside both Sabine and Hera could hear loud music, "Jericho, it's Hera."

Their was no answer, just the music turning up louder "Sabine and I are heading out for a mission with Phoenix Squadron." Their was no response "And we want you to come along." The music suddenly stopped "Where?" Jericho asked.

LOTHAL

The Militia fleet was hovering over Lothal, while Rhan stood on the bridge of one of the Dragons, the bridge was twice the size of the the Subjugators, the commanders chair was occupied by General Grievous. Militia Navel forces were moving about the bridge working among the bridge with navel droids. They all sat behind holodesks with a large windows around the ship. The commanders chair was a logn wide holotables built into the floor. Along with Grievous and Rhan, Severus, Gento and commanders stood aboard the bridge. Commander Dalzeel and Yonsel stood on the bridge as holograms from other bridges. "Thank you for having this meeting General Grievous, I assume that you find this new ship to your liking?"

Grievous nodded "It is most agreeable, I have yet to christen her with name." The cyborg said in his deep mechanical voice "It will come to you, now as we have secured new ships and soon new soldiers." Rhan said as he gestured to their fleet outside.

"But the Empire and neither will we wait for them to be trained." Rhan said as the holographic floor lit up to show a holographic vision of "Concord Dawn." Colonel Gento said, he wasn't wearing the droid armor but his regular uniform "As you read in the briefing it is guarded by a group of Mandolorians, our objective is there."

"But the briefing said they work as border guards to the Empire." Commander Dalzeel said from her own ship "That's our directive, to either buy them out, or take them out."

"Mandolorians… your serious?" Captain Yonsel asked "Why fight them, besides the Empire employing them?"

Rhan was the one to answer "The Mandolorians are considered the greatest warrior people in the Galaxy, to defeat them would show the Galaxy our true might."

'But how can we be so sure that if we don't destroy them, we martyr them." Severus said bluntly "The mandolorian people have been divided for centuries, the second they united in the Clone Wars it was civil war." Gento said patting his hand on the side to make a point "One half works for the Empire, the other half are mercinaries to the highest bidder, can our treasury take it?"

Severus shook his head "This won't sit well with the men Shadow." Severus said getting everyones attention even a few of the bridge crew "Each of us hold the Mandolorain and their warrior spirit in high regard, the very creeds of our corps are written in their language for stars sake." Severus said as he looked to each of the soldiers "Goten de Tracyn, Kyr'am de Tracyn… born by fire, death by fire." He said translating as he looked over at Yonsel and Dalzeel of the Navel corp "Aranar va ka'ra… Defend the Stars." He looked right at Colonel Gento "The droid marine corps have one of their own do they not, you wrote it today." Severus said "Beskar Bal Tal…" Severus hissed it at Gento "Blood and Iron." The Colonel replied.

"Enough, put your rivalires aside." Grievous said on hi commanders chair "What do desire… Warden?" Grievous said having trouble saying the word it seems "We are the outer rim, the Mandolorian people are just apart of it as we are let no buy them off or destroy the." Severus said walking forward "Let us embrace them." Everyone glanced at one another concerned with the idea "Recruitment?" Yonsel said "Yes, our soldiers are strong, our ships are powerful let us show the Mandolorains we are not their enemy, or a benefactor, but brothers in arms."

Colonel Gento shook his head "They'll shoot you down the second you get close." Gento said "Not if they don't see me coming." Severus said, "With the Shadows permission, I will take the Vulcan than pilot a lone ship to Concord Dawn."

"And if you are killed?" Gento asked "Than I die." Severus said "This is ridicoulus they'll shoot you the second they see your colors." Yonsel said back to him "Not if I surrender, Mandolorians won't fight someone who doesn't fight back, no honor in it." Rhan said to everyone "Very well, Severus this mission is yours."

CONCORD DAWN

Phoenix Squadron dropped out of hyperspace, Hera was in the red A-wing flw in front of everyone. Sabine and Jericho flew behind her, Sabine was in a blue A-wing while Jericho flew a black one with the other pilots following behind them "So, that's Concord Dawn, sure looks like it's been through a war." Hera said "This system has endured more than a hundred wars, my people don't need a reason to pick a fight." Sabine said as Jericho looked over at her "Doesn't matter what people you come from, all that matters is what kind of person you become."

Suddenly their scanners lit up "Phoenix Squadron, we have visitors." Hera said as three RZ-1 A-wing interceptors, the resembled older Mandolorian ships but smaller and for single pilots.

"Everybody, stay sharp." Hera added as the ships surrounded them with the main ship flying in front of the Rebels "Attention, unregistered ships, this is Fenn Rau, Protector of Concord Dawn." The pilot said with a thick accent "You are trespassing, identify yourselves." The pilot said as the rebels flew behind them "We come in peace, Protector." Hera replied to Rau "Peace? That's not a word I hear often." Fenn said over the comms enough forever one to hear "State your mission?" he demanded.

"We request safe passage through your system." Hera said "Well, that depends, who is asking?" Rau asked again "Those who would stand with Concord Dawn against the Empire."

Jericho sensed a chance in the atmosphere of the Mandolorain ships "So you're the rebels I've heard about." Rau said "How unfortunate for you." Rau added.

"You haven't heard what we have to say" Hera said before the mandolorian ships went into attack mode "I don't need to, out here, I act in the name of the Empire."

Hera saw the ships swing around behind here "Hold on, Protector." Hera said as the ships opened fire "Break off!" Jericho yelled as the ships were shot apon.

"I'm hit!" Phoenix Three yelled out before the ship burst into flames "DAVE!" Jericho yelled watching the pilot die right in front of him. "Hera, what do we do? What do we do?" Sabine called out to the leader "I don't think they're interested in talking, Hera." Sabine said as they evaded the enemy fire.

"Phoenix Squadron, take evasive action." Hera ordered as the ships all started to break apart. "I can't shake them." Phoenix Four called out as she tried to evade the enemy blaster fire when her engine caught fire "Sarah hold on I'm on my wa-" Jericho started to say when the ships cockpit exploded "Sarah, NO!" Jericho yelled as he saw her die, by the same who had shot down but the same who took out Phoenix Three. Jericho fired on him but the pilot pulled back and Jericho caught a brief glimpse of his the pilots cockpit to see a Mandolorian pilot with a blue helmet with white around the helmets visor.

"Spectre-5, 7, Phoenix-2, get out of here." Hera ordered as Phoenix Leader ordered as Phoenix Two replied "There's too much fire, I can't get an opening." He said as his ship was still burning from blaster fire "He's right, If we attempt to jump, we'll be cut to pieces." Sabine said "Than lets do it to them." Jericho said as he opened fire on the Mandolorain who shot down Phoenix Three and Two.

Hera pulled around saying "Go to heading 257, I'll get your opening." Sabine and the others started to head toward those directions "What about you?" Hera ordered "Just follow orders, Sabine." Hera barked at her.

"Roger that." Sabine copied

"That's it, Protector, follow me." Hera said as Finn Rau got behind her as she started to wave her ship back and forth "What are you up to?" Rau replied "Hera, where's that opening?" Sabine asked as Jericho swooped in behind the Mandolorian ship that was after them Jericho shot at it making it break off its pursuit of Sabine and Phoenix Two "Prepare to jump." Hera ordered "Coordinates set." Sabine said as the ships were cut off by a Mandolorian pilot cut them off. Phoenix two jumped as Sabine and Jericho dodged him "Thanks, Phoenix Leader." Phoenix two said back to Hera.

Hera looked out of her cockpit to see Jericho and Sabine still fighting "Get going, you two." She ordered "Not without you." Sabine argued.

"Just go! I'll be right behind you." Hera said as two of the enemy fighters surrounded her

"Close ranks." Rau ordered as Hera started to jump both Rau and the ship behind Hera opened fire on her causing her ship to catch fire as it jumped into hyperspace.

Back with the fleet both Jericho and Sabine returned after Phoenix Two "Sabine, what happened?" Kanan asked as the fleet flew up to them "We picked up a distress call." Kanan called out to her "Kanan, we didn't have a chance." Sabine said taking off her helmet "They got Phoenix Three and Four." Jericho said punching the glass of the cockpit.

"These Mandalorians work for the Empire, too." Sabine said as Heras A-wing fell out of hyperspace "Hera!" Sabine said as her A-wing flew next to hers "Hera, can you hear me?" Kanan asked through the comms as Sabine flew closer "I see her."

"I see her, Kanan, It's bad, you've got to hurry." Sabine said As Jericho gripped the controls of his "Please hurry!" she begged.

LOTHAL

ABOARD VULCAN

Aboard the Vulcan a Militia droid transport landed and a group of Droid Armored Marines marched out of the ship. The yells wore the droid armor over dark crimson red jumpsuits like pilots, they had multiple straps but wore metal over their biceps, inner thighs and everywhere else that wasn't covered by the droid suits. They parked their droid armor and started to dismount, their hoods were tight with black masks under the hood over their faces.

Severus was standing on the bridge of the Militia warship, he was wearing the Ikar Warden robes, but with them he had made an alteration. He wore a long dark grey coat similar to a Militia foot soldiers but grey, it had a quilted switching on the shoulders, down the middle of the lower back and around the edges his hood was pulled down "Lt. Col. Orn" Severus looked back to see the tactical droid butch. "Yes Butch?" Severus asked "The Marines are on the ship, and we are ready to go." Butch said as Reaver walked up behind him his hair still short from the battle before with a glare in his eye.

"Are we ready to depart?" Severus asked Commander Yonsel "Yes sir." Yosel replied as the ship flew into hyperspace, "Butch how's the plan coming along." Severus asked the droid held up its wrist holodevice "We've outfitted one of H-wings a stealth drive so you can land on the service of Concord Dawn, its new so… don't break it."

Severus nodded "Good work." Severus said smiling looking back at Reaver who was still looking a bit out of place. "Captain Reaver, come speak with me." Severus asked as they headed to the the bridge exit and walking out passing by other soldiers who saluted them as they walked by. "Something on your mind Reaver?" Severus asked as Reaver walked p to him both hands on his belt "Yeah, those marines… somethings off." Reaver said as he spoke in a whisper "I know" Severus replied in a hushed voice "Colonel Gento and I are… in disagreement on how we should act." Reaver said as they walked around a corner to see Kaiera down the hallway. Severus and her locked eyes. She turned her violet eyes away and walked off "I feel like the rest of the men are like this." Severus said "Don't take it too hard, Captain Rose lost nearly all of Blackguard Squadron at Garel after she was shot down."

"Not wrong sir, these…" Reaver gestured to Severus grey robes and jacket "Wardens, the Shadows asking us to accept them, a mate of aboard the _Rancor_ said one of the Ikar started barking orders like he owned place." Reaver said as the two stopped in the middle of the hallway "Things are changing Orn, I know what its like when a Chief takes a shine to you." Reaver said as everyone "But don't you go forgetting about the rest of the tribe, boss." Reaver explained. Severus knitted is brows as Reaver spoke "You have the Shadows ear." Reaver and Severus looked over to see a group of Marines walking by and shooting them a nasty glare "You need to make sure that Militia is still the Militia, not whatever." Reaver grabbed Severus coat and let go after it "Whatever this is."

"I know I have been gone longer than commanders should be, that's why from now on you are in command when I am gone." Severus said as Reaver sighed "Just remember mate… don't fly with the storm, or else you're not flying at all."

REBEL FLEET

The crew of the Ghost was gathered around Hera who was in the medical wing of their flag ship "How is she?" Sabine asked "Her vital signs have stabilized, she is going to make it." A medical droid said with a feminine droid voice "But she requires rest." Sabine looked at Hera totally wrapped up around her whole face unconscious hooked up to life support. "This is my fault." Sabine said "I shouldn't have left her."

"There's nothing you could have done." Kanan said trying to console her "I'm just glad you're both back in one piece." Kanan added "Commander Sato wants the details on what happened." Kanan said heading to the exit "Yeah, I'll be right there." Sabine said walking up to Heras bedside and putting a hand on the unconscious twi'lek womans hand "Okay." Kanan said "I'm so sorry, Hera, they're going to answer for this." Sabine said squeezing her hand before walking after Kanan "Wheres Jericho?" Ezra asked "He's talking to Dicer and Phoenix Two… we did loose two of their own."

Below in another part of the ship Jericho was standing in front of Phoenix Two and Dicer was on the floor on head in her hands with Matt putting a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry." Jericho said to her as she started to weep into her hands "I'm sorry Dicer." Jericho said again "I couldn't save them." Jericho said as he walked away. When he was out of sight he smashed is fist right into the wall with a loud THOK denting the metal and bruising his hand.

Jericho saw Sabine heading toward the bridge and followed her "Fenn Rau, the Protector of Concord Dawn." Sabine said as Sato, Kanan, and Rex stood around a holotables as Sabine turned it on to show an armored mandolorian pilot. "That's who did this, that's who we're up against." Sabine said with disgust as Jericho stood behind her.

"Rex, does that name sound familiar to you?" Kanan asked "It sure does, Fenn Rau was a fighter pilot instructor for the Grand Army of the Republic." Rex said remembering the past "He also served at the Battle of Mygeeto." Rex pointed out as Kanan added "I know, I was there." "That was a long time ago." Commander Sato said.

"Is negotiating still an option?" Kanan asked Sato but Sabine asked, "You want to negotiate? Let's negotiate, by destroying their ability to attack us." Sabine said as everyone looked at her "I tracked them from Concord Dawn's third moon, they must have a base there." Sabine said "If they scan our fleet approaching, their fighters will cut us to pieces." Commander Sato pointed out "Then I guess we'll have to hit 'em before they take off."

The former Padawan was now speaking to everyone as Sato asked "You think you can infiltrate their base?" Kanan nodded "I believe I can."

"We can take out their fighters, all of them." Kanan said as Sato scratched his chin "Not just the fighters, we should take out the pilots as well." Jericho suggested "No, they'll be upset but if we start butchering them they'll come after us." Kanan said shooting Jerichos idea down. "It's risky, but I approve." Sato said looking at Sabine and Kanan "Well, I don't, this is a solo mission, and I'm taking it." Kanan said hands on his hips "I'm already one man down."

"I won't risk anyone else." Kanan said as Sabine instantly protested "Kanan, I know the Mandalorians, you need me on this mission." She nearly yelled at him "No way."

Kanan made up his mind shaking his head "We're a team, you can't go without us." Kanan shrugged as he replied "All right, I'll take Chopper."

"But that's all and this is not open for further discussion." Kanan said walking out of the bridge with the droid "Come on, Chopper."

Both Sabine and Jericho walked out of the bridge and saw Kanan head down the hallway "Your going with him aren't you?" Jericho said to Sabine "And if I am, are you going to try and stop me?" Sabine asked him "No, I'm going with you."

Eventually, Kanan and Chopper departed the _Ghost_ , and the rest of the Rebel Fleet aboard the _Phantom_. "Come on, Chopper!" Kanan said as they started to put in the coordinates, the ship suddenly jolted under Choppers control "Ow! I can hear you, and, yes, I know what I'm doing." Kanan shot back at the droid who gave him some rude beeping.

"Just program the nav computer." Kanan said as they jumped to hyperspace, "Chopper, load up the intel Sabine gathered." Kanan ordered as they headed toward Concord Dawn.

The droid asked Kanan why through its code speech "We can pinpoint where their base is."

Chopper replied with a confusing message of beeps "What do you mean, "Just ask them"?" Kanan asked as the cargo hatch in the floor opened up as Jericho and Sabine popped out, Jericho had on his Riot trooper helmet Sabine had painted for him "He means we're standing right behind you." Kanan spun around to see both kids standing behind him.

Kanan was speechless "Better jam those scanners." Sabine said as she walked up to the dashboard doing it for him "What are you doing here?" Kanan demanded "So, what are you really up to? You heard Sato's orders." Sabine added as Jericho leaned on the wall in his stoic silence.

"I'm gonna destroy those fighters before they take off." Kanan answered as she rolled her eyes under her helmet "I know you better than that." The mandolorian girl said sarcastically "Fine." Kanan said giving in to her interrogation "I'm going to finish Hera's mission."

Kanan turned around as he looked at the controls "We need to recruit the Mandalorians to join the rebellion." Sabine was shocked and so was Jericho "The Protectors almost killed Hera, they already killed two of Phoenix Squadron." Sabine nearly screamed at him.

"What are you thinking?" she demanded "I'm thinking we can still offer them a chance to change." Kanan said as Jericho gripped his hand into a fist "Won't change the fact they killed two of our own." Jericho growled under his helmet, the visor hiding the rage in his eyes. "Everyone deserves a chance." Kanan said as he ignored Jerichos comment "You know, this Jedi philosophy stuff doesn't work for everyone."

Kanan looked back at her sarcastically saying "That's why we're at war."

Jericho rolled his eyes "Than if we're at war, why are we trying to recruit our enemies?" Jericho asked "Cause it's the right thing to do." Kanan said back.

CONCORD DAWN

Severus dropped out of hyperspace inside a dark black H-Wing the two side wings that had opened up fell forward as he left hyperspace and headed towrd the planet at a slow pace. His radar started to beep as the same three Protector Starfighters flew toward him "Attention, unregistered ships, this is Fenn Rau, Protector of Concord Dawn." Rau said as he saw the ships design "Ah another Rebel." Rau said seeing the Hawk. Severus took the rebel comment into account "So let me guess, you also want to use our system."

"Respond or be fired on." Rau said as his ships surrounded Severus's "This is Lt. Col. Severus Orn of the Militia, Third Army and Warden of the Ikar, and I surrender."

The Mandolorain pilots looked at one another through their cockpits "Surrender?" Rau said "Hmmm, you overthrew the Empire on Lothal and have seized the rest of the Lothal System… this is a trick obviously." Rau said as his ships got behind Severus to fire "A trick would be that Mandolorains would fire on someone who surrendered to them." Severus replied as Rau got behind the H-Wing ready to fire "Tell me Mandolorian… where is the honor in that." Rau started to squeeze the trigger but didn't pull it "Lt. Col. Orn adjust yourself to our flight pattern and follow us, the Empire can have you for all I care."

Severus followed the Mandolorian pilots down to their base, it was covered with small buildings and six of RZ-1 A-wing interceptors with Mandolorian pilots walking round them. As the H-Wing landed in front of them some of the Mandolorians came out to see the ship, and its pilot. Rau got out of his ship as his men surrounded Severus "No funny business Militant." Fenn Rau ordered as his men drew their carbine blaster pistols just incase. Severus pulled his hood up and opned the cockpit before getting out.

"Are you armed?" Rau demanded, Severus nodded "Only with these." He said taking out his lightsaber given to him by Caliban and his SE-15 blaster pistol. Severus got off the ship and two Mandolorians came up and took the weapons away. One of them looked at the saber and tossed it to Rau "A lightsaber… a Jedi?" he asked as Rau turned on the orange blade "No." Severus said back to him "Well whatever you are, your our prisoner, and don't get comfy our payment is on its way and you're the Empires after that." Severus held up both wrists as a Mandolorian with some restraints came up and shackled them around Severus back "… Why work with the Empire, when you could fight them." Rau who was walking away sighed as Severus's hood was pulled down "Look, I already told your other Rebel friends that I-" "I don't know who you've been talking to Mandolorian, but those Rebels you speak of are not the Militia." Severus said as he shrugged off one of his guards walking toward Fenn Rau. Some of the mandolorians raised their weapons but Rau stopped them holding up his hand "Did they bleed the ground red during out Uprising, did they fight at Garel against the full force of the Empire, can any of them call themselves victorious like us." Severus said looking at Rau through his helmet.

Raus guards came up and grabbed Severus but Rau stopped them before he could be taken away "I've been told that you steal our words and use them in your army…. Why?"

The young Ikar looked away "Our leader, the Shadow were once the greatest soldiers the Galaxy had ever seen… once." Severus said as Rau gave his men the order to take him away.

Meanwhile the Phantom landed not to far away from the Protectors base, Kanan, Sabine and Jericho crawled up to a cliff overlooking the bases edge "Well? What are we up against?" Kanan asked "Including the two starfighters on patrol? Eight ships total." Sabine said as Jericho scanned the camp looking for something.

"But they're spread out, so it's gonna take me a while to plant charges." Sabine said up to hi "I think I brought enough explosives." She said looking at her supplies "You always bring enough explosives." Kanan said mockingly as he turned his attention to Jericho "Speaking of bringing stuff along, why are you here Jericho, Ahsoka had you on lockdown?" Jericho sighed "Look, I know I've been distant but… even though you kept my father from me, your closer to family than he is."

"So your not mad anymore?" Kanan asked "No I'm still mad… but that can wait, the Rebellion is more important." Jericho said on the spot as Kanan and Sabine nodded "We should plant the explosives where the ships are the closest, do more damage." Jericho added pointing to each of the ships they could see. "Hopefully you won't have to use 'em." Kanan said as they saw an Imperial transport fly right toward them "Now get down, they got company." Kanan pointed out as the Imperial ship landed in front of Fenn Rau who had Severus's lightsaber hooked onto his flights suit "Looks like the Empire bought their loyalty." Kanan and Sabien said looking through her helmet visors scope "See the Mandalorian accepting the credits? That's their leader, Fenn Rau." Sabine said as Rau was handed a large crate of credits.

The imperial who handed to him said "Here is the payment for the next rotation, this arrangement is working to your benefit." He said to the leader of the Protectors who said "I encountered a squadron of rebels." The officer look stunned asking him.

"The rebel fleet?" Rau brushed is concern away "Not an entire fleet, a couple fighters."

"But my men and I took care of them." The pilot added "If they return, be sure to contact us." The Imperial said to the mercenary "Also we..." Rau started to say but stopped "Also what? What else did you find." The Imperial asked "The Militia should we expect them to come knocking too?" the Officer shrugged "Anything is possible, we have no ships left in the Lothal system ever since those mauraders wiped our forces out at Garel."

Fenn Rau gave a flimsy salute "That's all." He replied before walking off "What was that about?" Sabine asked as Jericho saw Severus's H-Wing out of sight behind some building "The Militia is here." He said as he pointed to the fighter "Just a single fighter… do you think Rha- I mean the Militia is trying to recruit them too?" Kanan asked Sabine "I don't know, but their no wear near ready to launch another attack after Garel." Sabine said.

"Sounds like your negotiations are gonna go great." Jericho said sarcastically.

That's when Sabine said "What's the plan? I mean, if diplomacy doesn't work." she asked Kanan.

"You give me a chance to recruit the Mandalorians, if that doesn't work out, then you get to blow up their fighters." Kanan explained before asking "We have a deal?" Sabine groaned "Fine."

Before they moved out Kanan heard Sabine say "But not just the ships, Rau has to pay for what he did to Hera." Kanan could sense her anger as they started their infiltration "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Back in the Camp Rau walked toward a small hut with a cage door that had two guards at it "You didn't tell the Imperials about me?" Severus asked Fenn Rau who had the credit box under his arm "Not yet." Fenn Rau said before looking at the guards "I want everyone on high alert for any Rebel or… Militia activity we may see soon." He said looking at Severus before walking off toward a larger building in the camp with a Cantina sign.

On the eges of the Camp, the three Rebels started to make their way to the ships "Plant your bombs, but wait for my signal."

"All right." Sabine replied "I trust you." Kanan said looking at each kid "Both of you."

Kanan and the other two separated, as Jericho and Sabine headed toward the ships. Kanan saw Fenn Rau head into the cantina before following him in. A droid poured Rau a cup of warm brew as Kanan stood in the doorway "Pretty bold to sneak onto my base, I'm gonna assume you're one of those rebels I dealt with earlier." Rau said raising a blaster he was hiding behind his back aimed right at Kanan "That's a pretty good guess, but not the entire truth."

"I don't recognize you, so before I gun you down, why don't you tell me what you want?" Rau asked as Kanan walked in taking one of the cups at the bar as a droid filled it. Kanan took one sip before saying "We never met, but I do know you." Kanan said reaching behind his back to put his lightsaber on the bar counter. "In fact, I came to thank you, in the Clone Wars, you fought in the Third Battle of Mygeeto." Kanan said as Rau looked at the lightsaber "And I was there."

Rau raised his cup to Kanan "You're a survivor, that explains how you got past my men." Kanan took a seat next to Rau at the bar as he continued "My master, Depa Billaba, and I were pinned down, trapped by droids… you and your Skull Squadron flew into the Separatist fire over and over to cover us." He said remembering the battle like it was yesterday "You saved our lives." Kanan said as Rau took another drink. "Mmm, that was a long time ago, I was younger and more reckless then."

"To be honest, I don't see what that has to do with you being here." Rau pointed out before Kanan could say "You gave me a chance to live that day, now I'd like to return the favor." Rau raised his blaster taking the jedis words as a threat.

Outside, Sabine and Jericho where planting the charges under each of the ships. Sabine placed one when she started to get up banging her helmet on the underbelly of one of the Starfighters "Ow!" Sabine said as Jericho looked over at twho guards who heard the noise "What was that?" Jericho dove behind a crate before he saw Sabine had no where to hide. He stretched out his hand and raised her just between the ship and the guards point of view. He held her their for about thirty seconds till the guards moved on. Jericho noticed one of them was the blue helmeted Mandolorian who shot down both Phoenix Three and Four. He dropped Sabine before crawling over to her "How many more charges?" Jericho asked "Three, why?" she asked back in a hushed voice "I'm going to go see if I can find out why the Militia are here."

Sabine nodded "Good idea." Jericho and Sabine split up, it didn't take long for Jericho to find Severus's prison and the two guards. Jericho smiled under his own helmet before using the force to grab both Mandolirans by their helmets and bang them together knocking them both out cold. Severus saw them fall and Jericho sneak up to the cage "You?" Jericho said seeing him "I was going to say the same thing to you, even though you got the Riot Trooper mask on." Severus said recognizing Jericho "Whats the Militias mission here?" Jericho said getting straight to the point.

"… We're unsure about the Mandolorians, and let me guess so is your Rebellion?" Severus asked sitting with both hands still bound behind his back "Yeah and-" Jericho heard a loud footsteps and instantly thought of Sabine.

Sabine was walking around the base putting the last charge when she felt someone behind her. "Don't move." A mandolorian pilot growled under his helmet as more came out for the darkness blasters ready "How's it going, boys?" Sabine asked as she pulled both of her own getting onto a ship "Where did you steal that armor from, bounty hunter?" the blue helmeted Mandolorian asked her "Bounty hunter? Not lately." Sabine said standing infront of them proudly "I forged this armor with my family." Sabine spat back at them.

"Family? That's a bold claim." Another mando said "What's your house?" he demanded as Sabine answered "I'm Clan Wren, House Vizsla."

All the Mandolorains raised their blasters ready to shoot "House Vizsla? She's Death Watch." The lead one barked "Traitor!" one of them shouted "My mother was, but I'm not." Sabine said as Jericho peeked around the corner "I came here to settle a score, and I invoke the code to seek justice through single combat." Sabine said seeing him under helmet "No one has invoked the code since the Empire took over." One of the warriors pointed out

"Well, who's in charge here? The Empire or Mandalore?" Sabine asked as another got behind her "And whats to stop us from gunning you down right now?" one of the pilots asked "Me." Everyone turned to the sound of a lightsaber being turned on. Jericho walked out in the middle of the Mandolorains yellow saber drawn "Jedi." One of the Mandolorians said as Jericho took his place next to Sabine his eyes fixed solely on Phoneix Three and Fours killer.

As the standoff went on Kanan was still taking with Rau "I already fought one losing war for the Jedi, I'm not fighting another." Rau said back to Kanan "You can't possibly believe in the Empire?" Kanan asked as Rau patted the chest of credits under his arm "I believe they have the strength to defeat you and the resources to back it up." He said smugly.

Rau took another drink as he said "Why would I fight the Empire, when obviously destroying you is so much easier?" Kanan wasn't buying it "You must know the Empire isn't interested in sharing their power, in the end, everyone is their enemy." Kanan said trying to emplore the Mandolorain to his side of thinking.

"If we don't stand together, then we're all alone." The jedi added "Seems to be working for the Militia, we got one of your jedi friends locked up, he may be a friend of yours." Rau said smugly as Kanan shook his head "Next to the Empire, the Militai isn't anywhere near our friends."

The Mandolorian leader shrugged "Besides, alone is who we are." One of the Protectors suddenly ran up to the "Sir, we have infiltrators." The gurad said "Don't worry, I have the Jedi under control." Rau pointed out with his blaster aimed at Kanan.

"I don't know anything about this Jedi, but a Mandalorian trespasser has invoked the code." The guard said gesturing outside " She claims she's House Vizsla." This got Raus attention as he glared at Kanan "I assume she came here with you?" Kanan shot up saying "Let me handle this."

But Rau got up first "I'm afraid it's out of your control now, Jedi." Kanan heard him say as they both headed to the door to see Sabine and Jericho standing among the Mandolorians.

"Sabine, I thought we had an agreement." Kanan said to her as she replied "They started it." Fenn Rau walked out in front of Kanan "Your house is an enemy to the Protectors, call out your opponent for combat to the death." Rau said as Sabine holstered each of her blasters "I thought you'd never ask, I call out you, Fenn Rau." She said pointing right at him "You're gonna pay for what you did to Hera." Sabine spat under her helmet as Rau snickered putting on his helmet "Just like I said, you rebels fight battles you can't win."

Both Sabine and Rau started to circle each other "I assume Hera is the pilot I shot to pieces earlier, I guess she didn't make it." Rau said assuming he had killed her "She's alive, barely." Sabine said with ice in her words.

"I got to admit this is an interesting development." Rau said as the two took their positions "One of you came here to befriend me, the other came to kill me." Kanan tried to interject himself "We can't let you attack our fleet, but we'd rather leave here as friends." Kanan said trying to stop the fight.

But Sabine was already committed "He's already the enemy." Kanan held up both hands to show he was serious "Sabine, you know this isn't what Hera wanted, she didn't want to create enemies and she wouldn't want you to die."

The mando girl shook her head "I'm not planning on dying." After that Rau spoke to both Rebels "I'm afraid the only way you're getting out of here alive is if she kills me, and that is not going to happen." Rau said as he tossed Severus lightsaber to one of his men to hold.

Kanan looked like he was about to give up "What is it with you Mandalorians, never knowing how to solve anything except through the end of a blaster?" Jericho had his saber in his hand looking at the Mandolorian who killed his friends "Sabine, you do this, you're no better than him."

Rau and Sabine started to circle each other hands inching closer to their blasters "You have to trust me."

"Sabine, you make this choice and, win or lose, the Empire is going to be all over this system and the fleet." Kanan added.

"Kanan, you need to stop talking now." Sabine growled at him "There are alternatives to killing." Kanan said "I know!" Sabine said drawing both her blasters and shooting the nearest fuel cell. It exploded causing all the ships charges to explode taking the Mandolorian ships with them all except one.

Both Jericho and Kanan drew their lightsabers, Jericho rushed up to Sabine who "Come on!" Kanan said grabbing her as the Mandolorians started to recover, the explosions had rocked the whole base even Severus quarters. The young Ikar focused on his restraints with the force and they instantly snapped off back with the Rebels, Rau started to come too "Capture them alive." Rau said as they shot at the escaping Rebels who fled into the bar "I want them to watch their fleet burn."

The two of them jumped behind cover "Are you feeling better now?" Kanan asked her before adding "You got to blow stuff up."

"I thought you'd be happy I didn't kill anyone." Sabine asked behind cover "Actually, I'm thrilled."

"Well, here's the bad news, Rau's fighter is at the far end of the field, and I wasn't able to set the charges on it before they captured me." She pointed out.

"You're saying we should go after him?" The last Padawan asked "Yes!" Sabine snapped at him over the blaster fire "For the first time today, we agree on something."

"Fine, but we are still not killing anyone." Kanan said as the blue helmeted Mandolorain got behind Kanan "No you die Jedi" the mando said his blaster inches from Kanans face. Suddenly a bright yellow lightsaber burst through the Mandolorians chest killing him instantly "That was for my friends." Jericho said behind him his lightsaber driven directly into the pilots back "NO!" Kanan said as the mandolorian fell dead "What have you done?" Kanan said "Saved you your welcome, now lets go." Jericho yelled as Sabine through a charge at the nearest wall making them an escape route. They fled out of it with the Mandolorians close behind them. Suddenly Fenn Raus fighter flew around cutting them off. Jericho reacted first leaping up onto one of its wings as it hovered their drawing his lightsaber across the cockpit and grabbing Rau before throwing him out of the cock pit onto the ground knocking him out.

"Chopper, I think we're done here." Kanan said as Sabine and Jericho grabbed Rau and started to drag him behind cover as the other Protectors started to advance on them "Kanan, how's the plan going?" Sabine asked as Kanan argued with Chopper "Just get up here!"

"Okay! Hang on!" Kanan said as he ran over to them blocking blaster shots with his lightsaber like Jericho "Still think we can't win?" Sabine asked "Our ride's here." Jericho called out when he saw the Phantom fly over and Chopper started to fire on the Mandolorians making them flee to safety behind cover. The ship landed right infront of the rebels who dragged Rau onto the ship before taking off "Kanan, when you set your mind to something, you're kind of frightening." Sabine said as she got into the pilot seat before taking off into space with Rau as their prisoner. Watching them fly away was Severus who had escaped form his 'prison'.

Later in space, aboard the _Phantom_ , Fenn Rau started to wake up, only to see Sabine in the pilot seat Jericho looking down on him and Kanan siting across from him.

"How do you feel?" Kanan asked him "Like a prisoner." Rau said on the floor, suddenly Raus comms started to blink "Better get that." Both Jericho looked at Kanan in protest, "Are you crazy?" Sabine said looking back at him "You can't let a prisoner receive outside communications." She yelled as she flew the ship "Just answer it." Kanan said to Rau who did so "Sir, are you all right? We're marshaling our reserve starfighters for pursuit." The mandolorian on the other end replied.

"Stand down, there's no need." Rau said looking up at Kanan "But, sir, if the Empire finds out about your capture-" Rau cut his man off "You're not gonna let that happen."

The Mandolorian on the other end than said "But sir, they killed Gwain." Rau looked up at Kanan who looked at Jericho who said "You killed two of ours." Rau sighed "An acceptable casualty." Rau said back to his man "And the rebels?" The soldier asked Fenn Rau "Until I give the word, there is to be no mention of the rebels and their ships are to be granted safe passage through our system." Rau said as both Kanan and Sabine smiled. Jericho didn't however as he walked up to the front of the light ship next to Sabine.

"As you wish." The mandolorian soldier who was speaking with Rau said confirming his orders.

Back on Concord Dawn however the Mandolorains had gathered around their dead comrades body, "You mean we're just going to let them go!?" one of the men asked "It's the Commanders order, you got a problem you take it up with him." One of them barked "Like how he takes up with those Imperial credits." Another said "What you'd rather join that stupid Rebellion like those Rebels wanted?" another Mandolorian asked.

"No." the second one who had called out Fenn Rau on his credits said as he held up Severus's lightsaber "I'd rather have a real fight." He said as the Mandolorians saw Severus come out of the smoke the one holding the lightsaber tossing it to him waiting to see what the Ikar Warden would do.

REBEL FLEET

Sabine, Jericho and Kanan walked out of the _Ghost_ after reattaching the _phantom_ to it, "Welcome to the Rebellion." Kanan said patting his hand on Raus back who was handcuffed "Right now we are only friends because we have to be." Fenn Rau said walking off with two Rebel guards coming to take him to a 'cell'.

"What does that mean?" Sabine asked "Well, the Empire doesn't make a habit of rescuing people." Kanan said as Jericho pulled off his helmet, his brown top knot bent out of place a bit "The last thing Rau wants is Imperial ships all over his territory, and that's exactly what he'd get if they found out he was our prisoner." Jericho answered "Exactly." Kanan said

Ezra suddenly came bounding around the corner "Hey, Hera wants to see you." The three of them headed toward the medical center aboard the ship, Jericho started to walk a different direction "You coming?" Sabine asked holding her helmet under her arm "No, I need to be alone." Jericho said leaving them. Both Kanan and Sabine walked into the room to see Hera awake still covered in bandages "I hear we're taking prisoners now." Hera said seeing them "I like to think of him more as a reluctant recruit." Kanan said trying to water it down.

"It was better than the alternative." Sabine said walking up to Heras bedside taking her hand "We're not at war with the Protectors, there was no need to take their lives if we didn't have to." Sabine said as Hera smiled at her "Hmm, Sabine, you're sounding more like a Jedi than a Mandalorian." The mandolorian girl smiled looking back at Kanan "Well, I guess I've just been raised right." Kanan smiled back at her but that smile soon fell "What is it?" Hera asked.

"Jericho he… he killed one of the Protectors."

"No doubt for when they killed Phoenix Three and Four." Hera said "I'll talk to him." Sabine said getting up "Let's just hope it didn't change how Ruas men feel."

LOTHAL

The _Vulcan_ dropped out of hyperspace as a squadron of unusual ships flew down to the planet and to Capital City. Severus's own H-Wing landed infront of Rhan who was outside the Milita Center. Severus got out of his Starfighter and approached Rhan "Shadow." He said putting his fist over his chest in salute "So, will it be peace or war with the Protectors?" Rhan asked.

Severus looked back to the landing pad as a full squadron of RZ-1 A-wing interceptors landed, and the Protectors of Concord Dawn exited them "Ask them yourselves." Severus replied.

REBEL FLEET

Jericho was sitting in his room looking at his lightsaber before he heard a knock on the door "Come in." said as the door opened to show Sabine "Hey." Sabine said seeing him.

''I know I jeoprodized the mission." Jericho said "But I couldn't just let them walk away." Jericho said resting his head on his beds nearest wall "I understand." Sabine said walking into the room and sitting next to him "If Hera had died I-I don't know what I'd do, if any of them die, Kanan, Zeb, even Ezra…" Sabine put her hand on Jerichos "Even you." Jericho removed his "I shouldn't be like this, even with knowing my father is alive." Jericho said getting up and pacing "I'm a jedi, I'm suppose to be better."

Sabine snickered "Well I'm a mandolorian, we're suppose to be, something." Sabine said holding up both hands getting up and heading to the door "Smart guy once told me it doesn't matter what people you come from, all that matters is what kind of person you become." Sabine said using his own words Jericho smirked "Sounds like an idiot." Sabine shrugged "Maybe, but I like to think otherwise."


	17. Revenge of the Lasat

_**This takes place after Legends Of the Lasat, but won't focus on them as much**_

REBEL FLEET

"I can't hold on much longer." Ezra wheezed as he started to break, "Don't you dare Ezra, we're in this together." Jericho said as the two of them continued to struggle onwards "They won't last much longer." Kanan said next to Ahsoka "Good." She replied as both Masters looked at their students. Both Ezra and Jericho were standing on the floor of the Ghosts cargo hold on their hands bodies erect Zeb and Chopper were both watching up above snickering. Sabine and Mina entered into the cargo holds bridge "How long have they been at it?" Sabine asked leaning on the railing next to the sniper girl "Three hours." Zeb said as Chopper made a farting beep like noise "Well four now."

Down below Ezra and Jericho where sweating so much they could have been a waterfall, "You were confined to quarters for a month Jericho, care to explain why you went on the mission with Hera?" Ahsoka asked her son "If he's the one in trouble why am I being punished?" Ezra asked "It's not punishment, its training." Kanan said "How about one hand." Kanan asked "Good idea." Both Jericho and Ezra groaned as they balanced themselves on one hand.

"You think she'd be mad at Hera and me." Sabine said "Whose says she won't make you do something as bad." Mina chuckled.

"Maybe to you." Zeb said "Speaking of which, Hera got a clear bill of health from droid." Zeb said as they watched Ezra and Jericho. Both boys began to waver "No… no-no-no" Ezra started to say as he lost his balance he fell forward right onto Jericho who crumbled to the ground just like him. They hit the floor hard groaning and moaning "I think that's enough." Kanan said snickering as Ahsoka put her hands on her hips "Maybe for Ezra."

Jericho shot his mother a glare with their matching eyes but looked away the second he did so "What was Hera thinking by letting him go with you." Ahsoka asked "Hey you have to ask her." Kanan said not wanting to take any of the heat "Jericho, report to Rex he's got some blaster training for you." Jericho wiped some of the sweat off his brow "… Fine."

"Come on Ezra." Jericho said "Not Ezra, he's done for the day and if I'm not mistaken you have a mission." Ezra smiled seeing he was released from his torment "Yep."

Ezra headed off and both Zeb and Chopper were upset that they had lost their entertainment "Common shows over." Mina said as everyone started to disperse. As Ahsoka watched the two boys leave she turned her attention to Kanan "Fenn Rau told me Jericho killed one of their pilots." Kanan sighed "To be fair, they did kill two of Phoenix Squadron." Kanan said as Ahsoka replied "I know, Sarah and David were close to Jericho so was Phoenix Leader… now Dicers all that's left, we've had to recruit new pilots."

"I'm more worried he killed someone out of anger." Kanan added "Me too." Ahsoka sighed "I'll talk to him, later." Ahsoka said as Kanan nodded seeing she wanted to end the conversation. "I better go help them prepare for the mission."

LOTHAL

MILITIA CENTER

The Militia high command had changed their meeting location from Rhans office to a large confrence room inside the Imperial Center. It had metal wall with lights on each segment of it. Their were over eleven chairs around a round table with a small holodevice in the middle. Seating in these chairs going clockwise was Rhan, Colonel Gento, Commander Freeq, Chief Engineer Alest, Doc, General Grievous who was not using a chair due to his droid bodies massive frame. Holographic seated Commander Dalzeel and other Militia officers lined the extra seats with the last one on Rhans left being Severus. "Welcome, I have decided to change our meetings to this confrecne room as better to accomadate our growing power." Rhan said to them all in his chair "Now, first order of business, the Colonel Gento and Commander Freeq have created a document of regulations for our armed forces." Rhan said giving them the floor Gento stood up as he pressed a button on his seats desk showing a hologram in front of each member of the high command "After Garel, our men behaved like marauders not soldiers we can't let this go on now that more refugees and recruits flood into Lothal." Gento said as Freeq spoke "These regulations are to be followed by every ship commander, army commander and so on."

"A few examples of these regulations are but not limited too; Non-imperial or non-military combatants are not to be harmed if they are not pose an applicable threat." Gento said "We are at war with the Empire not the Galaxy." Freeq explained "Furthermore, the plundering, looting, and raping of homes and civilians or prisoners taken in war is prohibited, any such act will result in death by firing squad, there are other documents among this and we want you all to look over them before it is finalized." Gento said as he sat down.

"Shadow." Gento said as Rhan held up his hand "Chief Engineer Alest, how comes the rebuilding of our fleet?" Rhan asked "We have a total of twenty brand new Providence Class Mk. II destroyers, each are stocked with a full droid crew thanks to the resources we acquired on Garel." Alest said "And the Droid Armors?" Gento asked her "Ten thousand armors so far, I just need people to fill them." Alest replied.

All heads turned to General Grievous "General, as the highest ranking Military commander hear second to me, if the Empire where to attack us now could we survive?" Rhan asked Grievous "No." Grievous replied as the high command started to talk to one another in worried voices Rhan raised his hand stopping their whispering "Alest, the droid armors will have to wait, repurpose the droid factory to build Vulture droids and droid battle ships."

"Yes Shadow." Alest said as Rhan turned to Severus "Lt. Col. Orn, you were successful on your mission to Concord Dawn what can we expect?" Rhan asked his apprentice. The dark skinned warden leaned forward "We have built a secret listening post on Concord Dawn with the help of the Protectors, a small detachment of their fighters have remained here with us and are waiting for their orders." Severus said as Rhan smiled at him "As our forces grow, we will need more commanders." Rhan said "I'm glad you asked Shadow." Gento said taking out a data pad "I've gathered a list of loyal soldiers who are long overdue for a promotion and-" "Not who I had in mind." Rhan said as he looked to Severus.

"Lt. Col. Orn, you are here by promoted to the rank of Colonel, and will take command of the newly commissioned battalions from the refugees who have military experience, and two frigates." Rhan said as some of the officers banged their hands on the table in approval of Severus's promotion to Colonel, the ones who didn't where Gento who glared at Severus and Grievous who didn't seem to care "Colonel Gento." Rhan said looking to Gento "I have another use for your men, one of great importance." Rhan said as he pressed a button to show a holographic map of the Galaxy. "We are surrounded on all sides by the Empire, and the battle of Garel as costly." Rhan said "Colonel Gento, I am commissioning you to send our most loyal, skilled and persuasive officers to create cells in the surrounding systems." Rhan said to him.

Rhan stood and so did everyone else, "Shadow I'm sorry but I have to object, as you say we need more commanders more than ever, I think if we sent them away this would be a grave use of our forces."

"My decision is final Colonel." Rhan said "Meeting is adjourned." Rhan said as everyone started to leave and the holograms disappeared. As everyone left the conference room Severus was the last to leave "Mentor." He said to Rhan "You actually agree with Gento?" Rhan asked him, Severus gave a light snicker "Hardly sir, but it does have to do with command." He said as the two of them left the conference room "Speak." Rhan replied "The Ikar sir, some of the men… are un uneasy about how they have so much authority." Severus said "You are and Ikar and you have authority?" Rhan asked him "I will always be grateful for that, but as you just gave me a new rank, I am a soldier first." Severus said.

The Shadow scratched his chin pondering Severus meaning "You believe the Ikar should not have command?"

"Not yet, let them serve first and promote them like any other soldier, let them earn their place." Severus said, Rhan took in a deep breath than exhaled "Very well, and thank you for bringing this to my attention away from the others."

Severus gave a sigh of relief "Thank you mentor." He said saluting before Rhan stopped him "Severus, your father was not at the meeting today." Severus relief turned to worry "I had hoped he would come, his support and use would greatly be welcomes." Severus seemed uneasy of The Shadows request "I know sir, but my father doesn't want anything to do with politics, he won't betray us I swear but I-" "Talk to him Severus, please." Rhan asked putting his hand on his students shoulder.

The Ikar Warden looked at his mentors hand "By your wish Mentor." He said in compliance.

REBEL FLEET

Jericho was holding a DC-15S blaster rifle and was aiming it at some imperial helmets while Rex was behind him as the two of them stood in the cargo hold of the rebel flag ship. "I know your missing them on purpose." Rex said Jericho stopped shooting "Really am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Yep kid." Rex said crossing his arms "Sorry, blasters just feel wrong." He said looking at the blaster rifle "I know, the weapon of a jedi is the lightsaber." Rex said taking a seat on a crate "No, it just… yeah its that." Jericho said tossing the blater to him. Rex caught it with one hand "I tried to teach your mother how to use a blaster once, she never cared for it either." Rex said as he set it down "She never stopped talking about you." Jericho said taking a seat next to him "How you and her master were always there for her." Rex smiled a bit "Well, I had them too, kinda like you have her and the Specters." Rex pointed out but saw it didn't seem to make Jericho feel better "But they weren't your family." Rex seemed a bit hurt "They didn't lie to your face, every-single-day."

Rex sighed "Your right, your mother and her master weren't family, but my brothers were." Rex said getting the boys attention "I had millions of brothers… now I only have two, we thought we we're fighting for freedom." Rex said "So I do know what you're going through." Rex said as he go up "I also know what it's like to bury your friends, Phoenix Squadron died for a good cause that I do know."

"But what are we fighting for, what comes after if we even win, which is unlikely." Jericho said not feeling any better "I know its hard Ezra, and it will never be easier but-" "But the Militia and my father, they have everything we need, an army, a fleet, a base even their own force users… what do we have?"

The old clone was silent "Whenever we we're faced with a challenge, or the Separatists were too strong we never took the easy route, or put others at risk like the Militia." Rex said sitting next to him and putting his hand on the boys shoulder "Yes the Militai did defeat the Empire on Lothal and Garel, but how many civilians died during that battle, how many were forced to join or die, the Clones never got a say in the fighting some of us even left." Rex said looking away "But the Rebellion is about those who want to fight, and want to change the galaxy for the better not become another Empire which is what the Militai will become if they stay this course."

"Than can't we show them a better way?" Jericho asked "I don't know son, I don't know if we can or they'd even let us."

Rex wrist communicator soon came alive "Rex, your needed on the bridge." It was Ahsokas voice "Make sure Jericho keeps up his blaster training." She added "Sure thing Commander." Rex said back to her he winked at Jericho before leaving.

Rex made his way to the bridge later and walked in to see the Ghost Crew with Ahsoka and Sato. "We have received intel that may interest you Captain Orellius" Sato said to Zeb who seemed a bit surprised "After you rescued those two lasat refugees we've kept an eye out for any other survivors." Sato added "And we found some." Ahsoka said.

"What how many, where?" Zeb asked eager to know "We've tracked them to this space station just outside the Hutt System." Ahsoka said as Sabine asked "Them?"

Ahsoka nodded "It appears to be a gathering of some sort, our contact their says Lasat have been flooding the station for over a week now more and more each day."

"Do we know what for?" Kanan asked "Who cares we need to go, let them know about the safe haven beyond the system." Zeb said getting up "I can have the Ghost ready to go yesterday." Hera said ready to help "One lasat has proven to be a major help, if possible we'd like you to ask them to help the Rebellion but only if they want to." Ahsoka put in before they all left "I don't know." Zeb said scratching the back of his furry neck "My people tried fighting the Empire once, didn't work out so well."

Hera put her hand on his shoulder "That's why we won't force them to help, we'll just tell them about the hyperspace route to their home planet." Hera said warmly to zeb.

LOTHAL

MT. GREYPEAK

Kaiera was flying her H-Wing against four Mandolorain Interceptors all painted dark black now with white Militia pillars on their wings. She was in a fierce dog fight with them firing training rounds as down below on one of the outlooks of the Militia Mountain fortress stood Severus. Mt. Greypeak had changed from the once rock covered stone structure to a true fortress. Reniforced walls and structures surrounded and where built into the mountain itself. Anti-Aircraft guns lined the sides of the mountain battlements surrounded it and a highway had been built going in and out of the base. Lining the foot of the mountain the dirt and gras plains had been replaced with a mile long metal backtop in every direction, hangers for fighters had been built behind the mountain itself, along with storage space for rows and rows of Grizzly Tanks. The walls were linned with turrets for both ground and air enemies if any should appear. Most noticeable out of all of the new features to the Militia base was a large dish on the top of the mountain next to a large observation tower.

"Kaieras been at them all day." Severus heard Reaver say next to him, both young men looked down off the lookout to see in the front left corner of the base Militia recruits where hard at work training. They had men and women from ever species wearing short sleeved brown shirts with black pants and boots all doing various exercises. People at shooting ranges outside the base shooting at targets, full companies jogging together, hand to hand combat practices from staffs to knives. Basic survival training like tying a knot and how to disamble a blaster.

"You think we'll be able to stave off an Imperial attack if it comes to that?" Reaver asked "No." Severus replied as Reaver checked out his new rank "Congrats on the promotion boyo- I mean Colonel." He said giving him a salute as the two started to walk "You know they got a bet going." Severus heard Reaver say behind him "They who?" the recently premoted officer asked. "Just the men, curious to see who the Shadow promotes to the first General of the Militia you, or Gento?" Reaver said as the walked back inside and took a lift down to the lower levels. "Why us, General Grievous is already in command."

Reaver shook his head "Grievous was a General in another army, we need our own General one of us."

"Speaking of us." Reaver said as they came down to the same room that Severus and his men stood in when Gento first saluted them and Severus was named Lt. Colonel of his battalion. The room had changed it was now three times as big and three times as full as last time. "TEN-HUT" a loud officer yelled as the entire hall was filled with newly commissioned troops. They all wore the Militia browns and had about two dozen officers in front of them. Severus walked up to the same spot Gento had stood. Each of the men in the battalions saluted Severus who saluted them back "Men, I am Colonel Severus Orn and I will be the first to congratulate you not on joining our ranks. But your first step in taking a pivotal role in the Galaxy we are all here for the same purpose, to destroy the Empire and take back what is our own."

"Our land, our homes, our people and our blood." Severus said to them all "I know many of you left home to come here, many of you have families still in the refugee camp I give you my word now, we will give them a new home, and a new future." Severus said to them all "Welcome to the Militia."

HUTT SYSTEM

The _Ghost_ flew into the Hutt system heading straight to a large space station in the middle of Hutt space. Ships were flying in and out of the space station "There it is." Hera said behind the cockpit. The ship had the original set of Specters, "First time being to a Hutt spaceport kid?" Zeb asked Ezra "Yeah, but it can't be any different than other ones we visted?" Ezra asked "Uh just wait and see." Sabine said as they flew into the spaceport.

After paying the landing fee they entered into the spaceport "Whoa." Ezra said the entire space station was jam packed of things from every corner of the galaxy. Aliens, humans, mercinaries, smugglers, bounty hunters, and more. As they walked into the spaceport, they all looked around the market "Split up, eyes peeled for any Lasat." Hera said as they team looked around "I think I see one." Ezra said "What where?" Zeb asked "No wait, its just you." Ezra said jokingly before the lasat elbowed him hard for the joke.

"Wait." Sabine said as she saw about five figurers all very large wearing yellowish cloaks with weapons under their cloaks mounted on their backs most likely. "Guys." Sabine said as she saw them turn into an alleyway. "I think I got something." She said walking toward the alley and watching the yellow clad giants disappear. Zeb started to make his way toward and so did the others, till all five of them including chopper came to the alley. "They headed down this way." Sabine said as the Specters walked into the alley Zeb taking the lead. They walked around a corner at the end stood two of the yellow cloaked figures, both holding blasters, guarding the door.

The rebels froze seeing them "Your up Zeb." Kanan said to his old friend "Yeah… lets hope." Zeb said walking up to them.

When they walked up to them the Lasat guards looked at one another before banging on the door. It swung open as one of the guards said "They just started." The lasat said "They?" Ezra asked as they walked in but suddenly the lasat guard held up his rifle "Lasats only."

"It's fine brother… their- friends." Zeb stammered as the lasat glared at him "Fine, we already got to many in there anyway."

Kanan and Hera exchanged a glance wondering what he meant as they walked in. Zeb and the rest of the crew's eyes got wide. It was a giant warehouse of some kind, it was brimming with Lasat. They where all arguing and yelling over whoever knows what "These are your people?" Ezra asked as he saw drinks being handed around and even a few fights being fought in some parts of the warehouse floor "Yeah…" Zeb said actually smiling "Reminds me of home." He chuckled as out of nowhere three loud electric banging pounded on the center. All of the lasat stopped to see a yellow cloaked lasat holding a bo-rifle. It was like Zebs but without the wrappings and was fully elongated. The lasat pulled off his hood to reveal an older looking lasat with greying fut, a full mane of hair around his chin and head but balding on top, he had scars on the left side of his face and over his lip curved around, most likely from shrapnel "It can't be…" Zeb said seeing him "Zeb you know him?" "General Ourasus Cronox"

"Enough!" the Lasat elder yelled at all the other warriors who stopped what they were doing to listen "It warms my heart, to see so many of our people here… when there are so few of us left." Cronox said as some of the Lasat raised their cups or poured some of their drinks out bowing their head "We have called this gathering, because we can no longer ignore what is happening in the galaxy." General Cronox leaned on his bo-staff like a crutch as he said, "Now we let our guests… speak."

A hush fell over the room as someone emerged from the shadows, "I don't believe it." Zeb said as walking out of the shadows was Commander Dalzeel, her red hair was held up in a bun and she was followed by two navel Militants both in their blue and white uniforms. They had on grey panchos to hide their uniforms. The woman walked up to Cronox and saluted him before he gave her the floor. Cronox walked over to a makeshift table with other lasat warriors all scared and old "My name is Commander Dalzeel, and I will not try to persuade you by appealing to you honor, your duty, or whatever codes and creed you have." She said as she the lasat listned "We defeated the Empire at Garel, we set fire to their ships, and brought hell down on the earth."

"Some of us did to liberate garel, some of us did it so the Empire couldn't use Garel as a staging point against Lothal… but many, myself included did it for revenge." She said as she stopped "That is what the Militia and the Shadow offer you." She said holding up her hands "Revenge."

Murming filled the room of lasat as Zeb gritted his fangs "I can't hear anymore of this." He said walking up pushing past them "Enough, that's enough!" he barked out as the lasat all looked to see him "Whose that?" one asked "It's Captain Orrelios." 

"Captain Orrelios!?" another said seeing him "Captain of the Honor Guard." Others commented as he made his way to the room "This is all a load of junk." Zeb said as everyone looked at him "Garazeb?" Zeb looked over to General Cronox who got up "Hello General." Zeb said seeing him "Who is this?" Dalzeel asked seeing him. "I am Captain Garazeb Orrelios, of the Lasan Honor Guard." Zeb said puffing up his chest as he faced the Militia soldiers "And I wont' stand by why you sell your propaganda to my people." Zeb said to Dalzeel her firery red hair matched the flames in her eyes but she kept her compsure "My message is for all Lasat, and anyone else who has suffered at the hands of the Empire."

Zeb looked like he just sniffed something bad "Your message is nothing but a lie." The warrior moved his voice to the crowd of lasat "Don't buy into this, I know this will sound crazy but I've found a way to Lira San." Zeb said to them as the entire congress of lasat started to talk "Lira San is a myth." One soldier called out "No!" Ezra said walking out in front of them "It's true."

Dalzeel saw the other rebels her eyes getting wide "It's true, we took two lasat to it not that long ago, and have the quardinates." Hera said as the murmuring continued as they debated each other. "And what about it." General Cronox said getting everyones attention "Lasan was our home, and the Empire took it, whats to stop the Empire from going there."

"They can't, It's beyond their reach in wild space." Zeb said to him "But if you want to fight." Zeb added speaking to everyone.

"Don't do this, don't join the Militia, join the Rebellion." Zeb said gesturing to his friends "We've been fighting the Empire longer than the Militia."

Commander Dalzeel than spoke "And you haven't won a single battle." Dalzeel said countering him "We took Lothal in one day, we destroyed the entire Lothal System fleet in less than five hours!" Dalzee lsaid pointing to the floor "Your no rebellion." Dalzeel said to the Rebels "You and your ilk are nothing more than thieves with a conscious."

LOTHAL

MT. GREYPEAK

Kaiera flew her H-Wing into the mountains hanger with the two interceptors behind her, the mandolorian pilots got out behind her. They had replaced the blue in their armor with dark black suits and all their helmets matched with the iIi symbol painted on them with white on black. Severus and Reaver walked up to greet her "How are they?" Severus asked "Good, better than our pilots." She said taking off her helmet and walking with them back into the fortress "Good, their under the Colonels command." Reaver said as Kaiera looked at Severus "Boss got premoted."

The zeltron cocked her brow "Congrats." She said taking off her gloves and unzipping her suit a bit to show off her bust. Reavers comms started to blink "Ah hell, my boyos just got in a fight with some tankers." He said before ditching the two heading down another hallway. Both of the Militants headed into a hallway without anyone until they came to one with a glass wall that was looking down on the loading floor at the entrance showing recruits and transports "I'm sorry about your squadron." Severus said now that the two of them where alone "Don't be." Kaiera said as he looked at her helmet.

"They knew their duty." She sighed.

Severus got quiet, "I've been given command of the Auxiliary, I want you find us pilots." Severus asked her "That an order?" she asked "Captain Ro-" Severus cut himself off "Kaiera." Severus said moving closer to her "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kaiera bit her lip before she suddenly through her helmet across the hallway grabbing her head of rose colored hair "They were mine." She growled "Your squadron?" Severus asked her.

The Zeltron looked up holding her lips on her palm as she covered her mouth shaking her head "My squadron, my men, I let them die." She said as she started to get teary eyed "You said it yourself, they knew their duty." Severus said as she fell to the floor starting to cry into her hands. The young warden stood there as she cried "It's funny." She said letting out a teary laugh "Zeltrons get called party aliens who just fool around all the time for stupid kicks." She said wiping away her tears "That we manipulate people with pheromones but the truth is… we love life." She said as Severus looked down at her tearful state "Everyones life is important to us and when people just… go we can't handle it." She snapped ruffling her hand through his head "I saw them burn." Kaiera said looking up at him with her pink eyes "I saw my men die, I heard them scream and it was my damn fault." She snapped smashing her fist into the window.

She started to tap her head "I can still hear it, I can stil hear them screaming." Severus got down on one knee close to her as she reached out to him. Severus let her grab onto his grey ikar tunic. She started to cry into his jacket as he held her while she sobbed.

REBEL FLEET

Back with the Rebel fleet, Jericho working on his astro droid Sev in his room with the door opening, "You going to take the whole thing apart?" Jericho wheeled out under it to see Mina. The mocha skinned girl was missing her sniper rifle and handed him a splicer. She wasn't wearing the pancho anymore, she had on a long green jacket with the sleeves pushed up and a bandolier over her chest, but other than that her dark pants and boots where the same, kinda like Sabine. "I have a minute, before mom sends me back to boot camp." Jericho said returning to his work. Mina sat down her legs crossed "That bad huh?" Mina asked him.

"Shouldn't you be off with the others?" Jericho asked as he went back under "thought I'd stick around make sure your mom wasn't to bad to you?" Mina said sarcastically "What do you care?" he asked her as he started to calibrate the droid.

Mina bit her lip as she scratched the back of her braids "I don't know what to tell you, but it was my mom… and my psychotic dad back from the dead I'd try to work it out." Jericho stopped his tinkering and looked at the girl "Workout out how?" he asked the onderonian "My mom lied to me for years, or have you forgotten that?" that he asked her sarcastically "And my dad, who is alive is the leader of a draconian regime and has his own jedi sith whatever they are order of force users how do you think I can work that out?" he asked her again.

She held up both her hands "Ok, okay I get it." She said inching closer to him "I'd rather if both my parents where together… that my mom was alive." Jericho sighed shaking his head "Mina I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." The sniper rebel shrugged "I know." She said getting the boys attention Sev beeped at the two and Jericho hit the droid over the head with his wrench "I'm done." Jericho said to the droid shutting the droids operating hatch letting the droid go.

Both Mina and Jericho sat there on the floor, quietly "You think their okay?" Jericho asked her "Who?" Mina asked "Sabine and the others?"

"Sabine?" Mina asked a bit uneasy "Yeah, I see you two talk a lot." Jericho said grabbing a rag off his bed and wiping it on his hands to clean them "Yeah what do you care?" Mina asked him "I like her, she's cool." Jericho said as he tossed the rag across the floor "Reall?" Mina asked him again and Jericho nodded "Yeah she-" Jericho stopped as Mina got up as the ship made a lurching sound too as a ship docked "I think that's them now." Mina said getting up and leaving the room quickly.

Jericho got up and followed her "Mina, wait whats wrong?" he asked as they headed toward the Ghost. Both of them came to see Zeb getting off the ship and walking briskly down the halls. Ahsokaw as already there with Commander Sato "Report?" Sato asked "We found the lasat… but they weren't alone." Kanan said to them.

LOTHAL NORTHERN MOUNTAINS

Severus was riding a single speeder bike, it was dark black flitknot speedr bike variation. The front part was not the smooth rounded front but instead a sharp three sided end pointed outward. He sped all the way to the Lothal mountains up to Azadi Ryders hut, his father s home on Lothal. Ryder was sitting over a fire stoking it with his white loth-cat purring on his lap "Heard from a man in the nearest settlement that some Mandolorains appeared on Lothal… know anything about that?" Ryder asked his son not looking around "Father." Ryder said as he sat next to his father "I see the Militia promoted you." Ryder said seeing the boy wearing the two blades of a colonel.

"Yes." Severus said next to him "So, I spoke to your mother." Ryder said "She's living in one of the upper city apartments, apparently it use to belong to an Imperial Agent?"

Ryder looked up at his son "You put here there?" he asked "Yes, its near the Militia center it's the safest place in the city."

Ryder chuckled "The Militia Center… is that what your calling it." Severus looked at the shanty house he had set up "The Shadow has asked me to help us."

"Help you what?" Ryder asked "The Militia needs help organizing, we have military officers but not people wo know how to run a planet, you were governor of Lothal for a time, you served the Republic before that."

Azadis cat came over and rubbed up against his leg "I did, and the Republic became the Empire, I've seen what governments do Severus, they made promises- I made a promise to the people of Lothal to improve their lives."

"You can, now we can make good on those promises." Severus said to his father "The Militia is young, we need time, time to settle everyone to create a proper government one that serves the people and doesn't rule them." Severus said as got up "But don't you see son, the Shadow he's using you, you and your gifts." Ryder said getting up and looking at his son "There are others, others who you could help." Ryder said taking out a communicator, it had the Rebel flame bird on it "The Rebellion?" Severus said "Yes, I wasn't sure at first but I talked to them, they want to help but they want to stop the Empire." Ryder said,

"We can help them son, lets leave this place, your mother has agreed we can be a family again." Azadi said holding up the transmitter "The Militia is my family." Severus said turning and walking away.

He headed back to his speeder and got on it leaving his father behind, it didn't take long for him to get back to Mt. Greypeak when he arrived he saw a Militia troop transport landing. Both Reaver and Kaiera were waiting for him as he got off the speeder "You ain't going to believe this." Reaver said as Severus saw the transport land and waiting for it was Rhan and about a full battalion of Miliita soldirs with him. The doors to the transport opened and walking out of it was Commander Dalzeel and General Cronox with other lasat but not as many.

"I see you're numbers have dwindled?" Rhan said seeing the General "Yes… some chose a different path." Cronox answered as Rhan looked at Dalzeel "The rebels I encountered where there." She said as Rhan cocked his brow "We'll deal with them later, but for now General?" he said looking at the old lasat "What path do you take?" he asked.

The Lasat held out his hand and said "We choose revenge." Rhan grabbed it "And you will have it."


	18. The forgotten Brother

LOTHAL

SOUTH SHALLOW SEA

A Militia dropship was heading across the waters of Lothals southern sea, inside the gunship with both the blastdoors open was Colonel Gento he was holding onto the side rail with his metal arm the wind shear blowing his brown coat around as they flew toward a large rig. It looked like an oil rig but had a large dombed shaped head with turrets on five towers around it. The Militia ship landed and Gento got of, he was approached by a Militia Military Police, they had on red arm bands and hoods, but the lead one a large rodian walked up to him and saluted "Colonel Gento." The rodian said "Warden, take me to him." Gento said saluting and kept walking. They walked deeper into the building and to a large lift. It opened and Gento and the Prison warden walked in.

It shot down below the sea over a fathom into the depths below the surface to a gigantic underwater structure nearly the same size of the Militia center, it had aqua droid swimming around with crab droids patrolling the ocean floor. The lift sunk into the underwater building and landed in a single room. The room was filled with MPs all wearing red arm bands, the Militia soldiers exited the elevator to walk out into the room. It had controls and monitors everywhere and windows on all four sides with a hallway leading out of it. Colonel Gento walked over to the windows to see what was inside the heavily fortified underwater base. Hundreds of men and women were down below in a metal walled yard. All wearing prison uniforms "Take me to him." Gento ordered.

Gento was led down hallway after hallway till he came to a single door with no number on it, he walked toward it and slid open the peephole "Commander Draw." Gento called out "What do you want?" the voice of the Commander asked "We need you."

GHOST

"Sabine, fuel status?" Hera asked aboard the Ghost, she Sabine, and Ezra where in the cockpit "05. We're almost down to fumes." Sabine said as she looked at the ships scanners.

"Sorry, guys, have to divert more power from thermal subsystems." Hera said as she started to turn off more of the ships power.

"Reducing heat to two percent, our intel on this fuel source better be solid." Kanan said up top on the top gun. "I'm losing feeling in my fingers." Kanan said as Hera replied "Saw the report myself, somewhere in this belt, the Mining Guild's been refining clouzon-36 for the Empire." Hera said as Sabine looked over at them "Whoa, one shipment of that stuff could fuel us and all the ships in Phoenix Squadron for a full cycle." The mandolorian girl speculated "Empire is scheduled to pick up their shipment today, we just have to get there and find it first." Hera said as she looked at the ships controls "The asteroid field is scrambling our sensors."

"Well, I'm getting nothing on the old visual scanners." Ezra said looking at his own scanners in the second front gun "Alright, cut the chatter." Hera ordered "Keep your eyes peeled for that refinery." Ezra suddenly started to fidget as he heard a loud wailing cry "Does anyone hear that noise?" he asked, Zeb replied back in the _Phantom_ "The only thing I hear is my brain freezing." As Ezra heard him he also heard another noise the same wailing noise surrounded the Ghost "There, the noise I hear it again., it's, it's getting louder." Ezra said as nobody else seemed to hear the phantom wail.

"I don't see anything out here, what's it sound like, Ezra?" Kanan askedh is Padawan.

The jedi Padawan thought for a second as he heard the wailing "It's, it's hard to describe, kind of sad, I guess." Ezra asked through the wailing "But I mean, how can you not hear it? It's coming from all around us."

Hera looked down at him "Ezra, there's nothing to hear." Ezra shot her a glance making the woman sigh "Sabine, check the scanners again."

"Uh, don't have to, look." Sabine said as flying toward them was entire pod of whale like creatures with long tendrils on their backs and gigantic mouths that could swallow a man whole and they were heading right for them.

"Whoa." Ezra gasped "Brace yourselves!" Hera yelled as the whales ran into the ghost like a river of bodies pummeling the ship "What the bloody blazes are those?" Zeb yelled seeing them "Purrgils." Hera said as she got the ship ready "They'll rip the hull apart, prepare to fire, we gotta drive them back." Hera ordered as everyone got to the guns "Don't shoot! They'll pass, just let 'em do what they do." Kanan said up above down to Hera as she was stunned by what he was asking.

"What they do is destroy starships like ours." Hera barked at them "We can't waste power fighting these things." Sabine pointed out "What choice do we have?" Ezra than suggested "We could just get out of their way." Hera looked down at him "We either run into them or the asteroids." She said as everyone started to panic.

"Take your pick." Hera snapped at everyone when Ezra finally said "Try flying with them instead of against them." Sabine looked over at Hera "Uh, that's not a half-bad idea.

Fine."

Their ships pilot an den mother groaned "I can't believe I'm doing this." Hera said as Kanans comms spoke into her ear "It's not the strangest thing we've ever done, yeah, that doesn't make me feel better."

Hera pulled the freighter around and started to fly in-between the pod of Purrgils as if it where one of their own. Once they did the bombardments stopped "I think they're calming down." Ezra said as the creatures started to fly next to them. "I'm not hearing them." Ezra said as Kanans eyes got wide and his pride swelled "That was a good instinct, Ezra how did you know?" He asked as Ezra looked out at the creatures "It just seemed like the right thing to do." Ezra said as everyone except Hera started to breath a little easier.

"Okay, we're low on fuel, surrounded by asteroids, and caught in a swarm of Purrgil.

How has the situation improved exactly?" Hera asked them still unhappy about the space creatures when Zeb called out from the back "Hello? Are we shooting them or not? 'Cause here comes a really big one." Zeb said as a purrgil flew around the ship larger than all the others "Wow, These creatures are amazing." Ezra said as he looked up at "Who would want to shoot them?" he asked as Kanan asked "Hera, if you gave her the chance."

The twi'lek still wasn't amused "Kanan, you don't know what you're talking about, I do."

"Well, since I'm so uneducated, why don't you explain your problem?" Kanan asked her and Hera finally snapped "These creatures are a menace, a big, lumbering menace." She said gesturing them purrgils outside that started to go into a frenzy. "Uh, something's upsetting it." Sabine said as Kanan still joked around "Maybe it's Hera."

Kanan looked up to see "No, it's not Hera." Kanan said as he looked up to see bright yellow moddifed "TIE fighters, two of 'em." The TIEs wings had been moddiefied and they flew in low shooting at the purrgil and the Ghost as it broke off with the ships chasing them. They where piloted by two rodians in mining uniforms "I need a better angle." Ezra said as Hera flew around the asteroid belt to get him a better shot "Hang on! Those TIEs have been modified." Hera said as Sabine noticed they weren't standard issue too "They're not Imperial."

"Well, they're acting like it." Zeb says as one of the TIEs tailed them and he shot at it.

"I've got him- I've got him." Zeb said as his guns got shot "Hera, I lost my cannons" he called out "Rerouting auxiliary power from the Phantom." Hera said as the power of the Phantom was lost "Oh, karabast!" Zeb said as the TIE came flying in "Hera!" Zeb yelled as Hera flew around an asteroid forcing the TIE right into it "Oh, see?" Zeb said seeing it blow up. Ezra shot down the second one leaving the Rebels alone with the Purrgil.

Later, Kanan slid down the ladder of "If we shot at the Purrgil, we wouldn't have had-" Kanan started to say to the twi'lek woman "Those fighters were Mining Guild." Hera said cutting him off. Sabine who was sitting in her chair "They must be from the refinery." Sabine suggested "You think you can track where they came from?" Hera asked Sabine "Maybe." The girl replied.

"Give me a minute." Sabine said as she started to work.

Kanan than spoke "As I was saying, it's a good thing we didn't waste energy shooting at the Purrgil." The jedi pointed out "I heard you the first time." Ezra who was to busy looking out the window saw the space whales flying away "Something's happening."

Everyone looked out the windows of the ship, even Zeb who joined them "They're turning around. I think we should follow them." Ezra suggested "Following them is the last thing we should do." Hera said shutting Ezra down "Sabine, did you find out where the fighters came from yet?" the mando girl glanced back at her "I did."

Hera smiled finally getting some good forturne "What's our heading?" Hera asked as Sabine reluctantly said "Follow the Purrgil." She said earning a sneer from Hera "What?"

"Yeah, I hate to tell you this, but the Purrgil are heading right where I calculated those fighters came from." Sabine said.

Ezra snickered as he sarcastically said "That's so interesting." Hera caught onto his tone and didn't seem to care for it "All right, I guess for now we follow the Purrgil."

"Hey, for what it's worth, I've got a good feeling about this." Kanan said next to Hera who wasn't happy about their heading being the same as the creatures.

LOTHAL

BLOODY SCALP CANYON

Rhan was sitting under the same ledge watching his Ikar Wardens train down below, both Marcius and Severus where locked in lightsaber combat, they moved around like a dance their orange lightsabers bouncing off one another, Marcius swung from the left and right, as Severus tried to parry him but it was like swinging his lightsaber against a wall with how strong Marcius was. The Warden locked blades with Severus both of them pushing up against one another shoulder to shoulder till Marcius pushed even harder knocking the lightsaber out of Severus hands and the young man to the ground. Severus rolled to his feet and held up both hands shooting a furious force push. Marcius was blasted back out of the dueling ring and all the Wardens started to yelp and cheer at Severus's victory.

Even the old rogue smiled seeing how much Severus was improving.

"Shadow?" a hologram of Colonel Gento was standing on a holotables behind Rhan, "Yes?" Rhan asked him "I've sent Commander Draw to secure the target."

Rhan sighed "I had my reserves against letting him loose again?" Rhan said turning around and heading to the table "I know sir, but even I can't deny his capabilities as a commander, and the elites won't follow anyone else." Gento said.

"I'm sure the rest of them will be happy with their old commander back and the new toys Alest gave them." Rhan said

"Yes, now Colonel lets talk more about Operation Storm." Rhan said as Gento saluted "My men have made contact with the resistance their, however they don't want any troops."

Rhan shook his head "If they want our weapons, and our support than they must accept our men on their world." Rhan said to him "I'll send word to my men, also Chief Engineer Alest has confirmed the APECS unit a success, I already have three companies ready."

The Shadow smiled "Well good thing we have plenty of bodies." Gento nodded "Yes sir, once Commander Draw has finished his mission we can all breath easier." Gento added "Not for the ones who get in Draws way I'm afraid."

GHOST

"Scanners are picking up an energy source from that planetoid ahead." Sabine said as the Rebels followed the purrgil to the source of the fighters "You think it's the refinery?" Ezra asked as Hera answered "We're about to find out." They flew through the asteroid belt to a large planetoid it was the size of a small moon with a large open crater leaking gas with a large refinery stationed on it. "There it is, the refinery." Hera said smiling as the rebels hope was rekindled. "I wonder why the Purrgil are headed that way?" Ezra asked "Works out for us." Hera said as she flew closer to the refinery.

As she did Sabine started to see something was out of place "Between them and all these asteroids, the Mining Guild will never see us coming." Kanan added as he saw the Purrgil up above.

"Wait, somethings off?" Sabine said as she took out a pair of binoculars "What?" Zeb asked "Theirs nobody down there?" she said as she handed the binoculars to Kanan who spied to see the outside of the reifinery empty of any workers "I see two of those TIEs, anit ship cannons, but no workers?" Kanan said as he handed them to Zeb "What are they on break?" the Lasat asked as Ezra looked up at the Purrgil still in awe while Hera took the scopes "They could gone, this Refinnery is close to the Lothal System with no Imperial forces to proect them they could have- Aha." She said seeing about a dozen cannisters of fuel.

Hera looked up from the binoculars "There's the Empire's shipment." She said as they hovered above it, "If nobodies home, lets go down and get it." Ezra said "It could be a trap?" Kanan asked "I wish we had time to make sure if that's true, but we need that fuel." Hera said as she got in her pilots seat. "At least let us check it out first." Kanan suggested. "Alright, better safe than sorry." Hera agreed "Ezra, Sabine with me, you too Chop." Kanna said as the three of them and the droid headed out of the cockpit "Wait how are we getting down their, we took all the power from the Phantom?" Ezra asked following him "We jump." Kanan smiled.

"What?" Ezra asked "Relax, Jericho told me Ahsoka did when she was our age." Sabine said putting on her helmet "That doesn't make me feel any better." Ezra said as he grabbed his imperial bike helmet "Sabine grab that Imperial helmet I had." Kanan ordered.

Back in the cockpit Zeb and Hera where still looking at the refinery "This seems to easy." Hera said "You know, for once I want it to be that." Zeb said as he propped his feet up.

Down below at the ships loading dock "Sabine, do you have the helmet I lent you?" he asked her as Sabine tossed him the helmet, Sabine had painted the front of the hlmet green with two eyes painted on and a shark face "What? You said you just wanted to look at it."

"I did look at it, and it looked bad." Sabine said as she chopper rolled up to her "I think it looks great." Ezra said under his helmet as they opened the cargo bay doors. The Rebels ran down loading ramp and leapt off the top of the ship and started to fall right down to the planet. Sabine hitched a ride on with Chopper as they fell. As they did as they did the Purrgil started to fly down with them "Wow." Ezra said as he flew down next to one. He pressed his hand up against the lead bulls side as it called out to him "Wow." Ezra said as it pushed away form him "Oh, no." but when he did he started to loose control " Oh, no! No!" he yelled as Kanan flew ahead of him and landed on the edge of the refinery's catwalk. Kanan used the force to catch him as Sabine and Chopper landed next to him "I'm gonna have to work on that." Ezra said landing on the ground "I'm gonna make sure you do." Kanan said helping him up.

Sabine helped him up "Come on lets see if anyones home." They walked toward the catwalk. "Chopper do a scan for any lifeforms?" Kanan ordered the droid. Chopper gave a salute with one of his droid arms and started to scan. The four of them headed toward the refinery.

Ezra looked back up at the Purrgil who sank into the gas cloud of Clouzon-36, "What are they doing?" Ezra asked "Not sure, but it seems like they know what their doing." Kanan said "Seems weird." Ezra asked "Sometimes when the force creates life you can't understand their nature." Kanan said as Chopper called out to them "What is it?" Ezra asked "Droid said he hasn't found anything." Sabine replied "Alright that settles it." Kanan said "Specter Two its safe to land." Kanan called out to her "Roger that Specter one." Hera said as she and Zeb flew down to the refinery and landed on its landing pad.

"Why would they just leave?" Ezra asked as the _Ghost_ landed next to the barrels of Clouzon-36. "What about the Imperials, won't they be here soon?" Ezra added "Maybe, but how could they with the Militia destroying their fleet." As the Ghost landed Zeb walked out and started to fuel up the _Ghost_ , "You know, I feel like this really isn't helping the situation when you guys keep questioning how easy this is." Zeb said under a breathing mask.

Back in the freighter Hera was watching the ship fuel rise "Come on, come on." She said watching it rise slowly "How's it look out there?" she asked the other Specters "Alls clear." Kanan said as he and the others checked the refinery Sabine walked around the corner on the other side and stopped dead in her tracks "Uh guys, you may want to come and take a look at this." Sabine suggested "What is it?" Ezra asked walking around the corner with Kanan "Its blaster markings." Sabine said as they saw a dark black blaster mark "Theres more over here." Kanan said as he saw another one, they had torn through the metal walls of the refinery.

"I don't like this, get back to the ship." Kanan ordered they rushed back to the _Ghost_ , Hera saw them coming and peeked up against the glass "Specter One whats going on out-" Hera suddenly felt a jerk on the back of her lekku and yelled for all the rebels to hear through the comms "Specter Two- SPECTER TWO?" Kanan yelled running to the Phantom when Kanan took out his lightsaber and turned it on but the second he did a loud sniper round exploded from somewhere far away knocking the lightsaber out of Kanan hand "Graah!" Kanan yelled grabbing his hand Sabine pulled out both her blasters running for cover "Sniper fire we need to-" another two sniper rounds echoed and a split second after it sounded it flew right into Sabines blasters knocking them out of her hands "SABINE!" Ezra yelled turning on his own lightsaber and it was shot out of his hand too. Chopper started to panic when out of nowhere a ion blast hit the droid from behind knocking it over, Zeb was the only one who got to cover when he took out his bo rifle he peeked over the cover when he heard a sound of metal rolling toward him to see a therminal detonator rolling toward them "It's never easy." Zeb said as he leapt out of cover as the grenade exploded sending Zeb flying toward the rest of the rebels.

The Specters looked around for their attackers, Sabine crawled toward her blaster when she saw something pick it up, it started to levitate and than she saw it turned right toward her. Suddenly the blaster was aimed right in Sabines face, suddenly something shimmered in front of each of the rebels dark black coated Militia Elites appeared in front of the rebels all wearing dark black militia fatigues, they had red eyed gas masks and back packs. "Stealth tech." Sabine said as the one in front of her appeared to be none other than Commander Draw "Smart girl." He said holding her blaster.

REBEL FLEET

Ahsoka, Commander Sato and Captain Rex where standing on their ships Bridge with Jericho and Mina walking in "So your still mad?" Jericho asked her "No I'm not mad." Mina said "Okay." Jericho said making Mina roll her eyes "See right there, your still made what did I do?" he asked her. Suddenly the ships holotables came on "It's Hera, they must have secured the fuel by now." Rex said as he walked over to the table the hologram came on "Hello Captain Rex." The holographic image of Commander Draw appeared "A militiant?" Sato said "Quick cut the signal." Sato ordered "Wait!" Rex yelled at him "We need to know what they did with Specters." Ahsoka said.

"Specters?" Commander Draw said "Oh… you mean these rebels?" Draw asked as the rebels were thrown out in front of Draw by other Elites. They had their hands behind their back and both Ezra and Kanan had force restraints.

"Some friends you got their Captain." The Commander said as he looked around and saw Ahsoka "And is that… Commander Tano another Jedi." Draw growled as walked behind the rebels "I wonder… are their more jedi?" he asked pressing a blaster up against Kanans head.

Draw smashed the but of his blaster into Kanans head "I'll be brief, at first I wanted Captain Rex but now, this changes things." Draw said to Phoenix Squadron. "Both Captain and the Commander will come to the refinery, alone or else…. You should know."

REFINERY

Militia elite stood outside the Ghost with the rebels inside "Ugh… I'm getting really tired of them capturing us." Zeb groaned as on their knees an elite smashed the but of his rifle into the back of Zebs head "Shut it." Five elites where guarding them with Commander Draw siting on a crate. "That should buy you some time." Draw said to the rebels.

"So let me guess." Kanan said getting Draws attention "Militia is low on fuel and they need the refinery." Kanan asked Commander Draw who clapped slowly "Wow… military armada needs fuel give the jedi a prize." He said slowly under his gas mask "So why attack us, we aren't even a threat to you?" Hera asked him "Your with jedi, I have enough reason." Draw said sitting up "What?" Ezra snapped "You attack a jedi, we're jedi we're the good guys." Draw let out a loud sarcastic laugh.

"Your to young to understand kid, to indoctrinated by mad zealots." Draw said getting up "If only you knew what the Jedi did, to my family, to my world… to me." Draw said as he walked around them "But while we wait for your friends… lets pass the time."

The Rebels where all forced to their feet each of them given their helmets or gas masks to breath as the where led out of the ship onto the refinery platform. The rebels saw a few of the miners being led hands behind their heads out of the building. Thy where all rodians and a tall gand foreman. As the purrgil dove in and out of the gas. "Please please we just work for the mining guild." The foreman said as he was led to the edge of the platform. The elites guarding him didn't even listen as they kicked the foreman over the edge into the gas screaming to his death. One of the rodians tried to run and was shot dead as the other where thrown of the edge screaming as Purrgil started to eat them.

"You murderers." Hera said watching them execute the miners. Draw looked back at her "We're all murderers here… we just accepted it."

LATER

Two A wings flew down from the stars toward the refinery where the Militia Elites and rebel prisoners were waiting. The fighters landed on the opposite side of the landing platform where Commander Draw was waiting with two of his men, the Rebels where on their knees across from him. Rex hand on his helmet while Ahsoka wore a gas mask like Zeb since the Clouzon-36 was toxic to many people in the galaxy. "Alright… we're here." Rex said under his helmet. "That you are." Draw said walking up to Rex and Ahsoka "I wonder, what did she offer you to fight for the Rebellion, I mean you did help the Empire become what it is today." Draw said walking up to Rex.

Ahsoka glanced over at Rex "Who is this Rex?" Ahsoka asked him "You don't recognize me do you Commander Tano?" Draw asked as he kept getting closer and closer "Well I am wearing a mask." Draw chuckled to himself as he focused on her. "I wonder, will she react the same way the General did when I came for help." He asked, holding up both hands "But jedi don't trust anyone if they don't have a lightsaber." Draw said holding up both Kanan and Ezras lightsabers, "But even the Shadow has his own jedi, how ironic." Commander Draw said.

"Rex, who is this?" Ahsoka asked again "What, you still don't realize who I am?" Draw asked as he stopped in front of Rex "But the Captain knows, don't you Rex."

"You recognize a brother!" Draw yelled "Brother?" Kanan asked, Commander Draw pulled off his hood and gas mask to reveal the the same face as Rex but with white hair on top with a clean cut, trimmed goatee on his chin, and on the right of side of his face just above the brow was the tattooed number five. Ahsoka gasped "Fives…" The Rebels looked at one another "Who?" Ezra asked "My name is not Fives!" Fives yelled at the jedi coughing out a bit as he put the gas mask back on but kept the hood down. "Fives was a clone trooper, we fought together for years… until he died." Rex said to the Rebels and to Fives.

He took in deep breaths from the gas mask "Fives died that day on Courscant, when you and the General betrayed me." Fives said under his mask walking toward Rex. Rex did so to "We didn't betray you Fives, but how, how in stars name are you alive?" Rex snapped at him. Fives started to chuckle "Not like you would believe me anyway, and look where that got us, got the jedi." Draw said walking around him in a circle. "How did I survive?" Fives asked him "Someone actually believed me, the Shadow- he saved me gave me a second chance, he wanted to stop the sinister plot to the destroy the jedi."

"But you hate the jedi?" Ezra asked Fives who shot him a nasty glare "I loved the jedi, I followed them into battle, I trusted them but the one time I needed them to trust me where were they?" Fives asked looking back at Rex and Ahsoka "They marched me up against the wall like some kind of traitor." Fives said holding up both arms "Well now I'm on the other side of that wall, with the guns aimed at you." Fives said taking out a blaster pistol and aiming it right at Rexs face "Rex!" Ezra yelled but received a blaster to the back from one of the Elites.

Rex looked at fives under his helmet "What do you want fives, what do you want from me?" Rex asked holding his hands up "I wanted you to trust me, you were my brother and you abandoned me." Fives snapped at him.

"I didn't abandon you Fives, we tried to help you but you ran." Rex said "What was I suppose to do, just let them kill me like Echo, Cutup, Hevy, Droidbait, Gree, Bly, Jesse, Fox, Keeli, Monnk, Lock, Jet, Cameron, all of our brothers, are gone!" Fives yelled.

"No they aren't Fives, we're still here, we can still fight for something worth fighting for." Rex said taking a step toward him "No, not we, there hasn't been a we since you betrayed me Rex." Fives said raising his blaster "As for fighting, I won't fight for a cause just cause somebody told me too, I choose my own war." Fives said as the Rebels looked up to see A providence class Militia dreadnought fly over and Militia gun ships with droid fighters fly down and surround the rebels. "I serve a new master."

One of the gunships opened to reveal Rhan and Colonel Gento and Colonel Severus Orn. As they walked out Fives or Commander Draw Saluted him "Refinery secured sir." Draw said to them lowering his arm "And I've got something you might like." Fives said gesturing to the Rebels and to Ahsoka. The Shadow looked over at him, Rhan took a deep breath "Commander release them."

"What?" Fives asked him "You heard the Shadow?" Colonel Gento said Fives looked over at Rex and lowered his blaster "Another time." He said walking off back to his men "Let them go." Fives said to the Elites who removed the bindings from the rebels hands. Fives tossed the jedi their lightsabers. Rhan on the other hand walked past Rex who glared at him under his helmet. He walked up to Ahsoka "We have to stop meeting like this."

Rhan said to her "Or next time one of our own will die." Rhan said to the torgrutan.

Ahsoka looked back at the rebels and gestured for Rhan to follow her out of ears reach "You could tell your men to not shoot everything that moves?" she asked "They would if they knew what they were shooting at?" Rhan asked her.

"Are you suggesting we join you?" Ahsoka asked him "No, but I'd rather not fight you anymore."

The rebel commander was silent "It's not my call, unlike you the Rebellion has many leaders." Ahsoka said to him he nodded "I understand, take the fuel you need and I'd ask you to give our son your love… but I don't know he'd take it." Ahsoka and him locked eyes "That makes two of us." She said walking back to the Rebels.

Eventually the Rebels left the refinery with their fuel and the two A-wing fighters, Rhan watched them go and Colonel Gento walked up behind them "You let them go Shadow?" he asked him "I will explain in time Colonel, but for now lets go home."


	19. Friend or Foe

SPACE

The Rebel fleet squadron code name Phoenix was being chased by an Imperial star destroyer, after another less than successful mission. Phoenix One had fuel and was trying to give it to a rebel blockade runner "Hurry up, Zeb!" Hera ordered as she tried to get the ship closer to the runner to give it some fuel "Steady." Zeb said as he loddged the fuel shipment into the other ship "Cargo transfer complete." Zeb said as the blockade runner broke away "Thanks, Phoenix Squadron." The ship said as it flew away before jumping into hyperspace "Transport's clear."

"Let's get out of here." Hera said as she flew the ship next to another blockade runner Behind her came three A-wings with Jericho and two members of Phoenix squadron in them "Phoenix Leader, my hyperdrive is damaged." Phoenix Two said as he got close to the ship "Attempting to dock." The ship said as TIE fighters closed in on them "Make it quick, Phoenix Two." Hera said.

"Those fighters are closing in!" she added Jericho flew around "I'm covering you buddy but hurry it up." Jericho said as he flew up next to her when suddenly a lucky TIE shot the A-wing to pieces "Phoenix Two is gone."

Jericho smashed his fist into the glass of his cockpit "NO!" he yelled as he shot down the TIE who killed her "Specter 7 get back to the ship now, we'll mourn later." Hera said as Jericho docked with one of the ships before it jumped into hyperspace.

Later, the Ghost was flying through hyperspace, both Kanan and Hera where speaking with Commander Sato on the bridge. "At best, our squadron is at half strength." Hera said to the holographic image of Sato "We're not just losing fighters, we're losing pilots faster than we can replace them." Hera said glumly as Kanan added "Until we can find a base, we need somewhere to land our fighters." Kanan said as Sato replied "Perhaps we can solve two problems at once.

A rebel cell has reported an Imperial carrier over their world."

This got the twos attention "If we can steal that ship, we can use it to house all our fighters." Sato said Ezra and Jericho listened in from the bridges doorway. "This cell is located in the Ryloth system."

Hera was caught off guard by the name of the planet "Ryloth? I know the cell you're talking about." Hera said getting up "I'll contact them." Ezra asked as she walked by the mYou're actually gonna talk to him? I don't think we have much choice." Hera said

"We need that carrier." She added "What's wrong with Ryloth?" Jericho asked "Hera has issues with going home." Kanan said "She's from Ryloth."

The boy was surprised "Really, from the way she talked I assumed she was from the core or a spacer?" he added. Back with Sato, the commander said one final word "In the meantime, we have decided to meet with the Militia." Both Kanan and Ezra where shocked, "What, your going to Lothal?" Ezra asked. "No, the Militia has agreed to meet on neutral ground, the abandoned Republic Medical station." Commander Sato explained "Is it safe, the Empire knows about it?" Kanan asked him "For the time, it is secure by the Militia fleet, we will keep communication to a minimum unless it is an absolute emergency."

Kanan shook his head "I still don't like it, but we'll get that carrier."

REPUBLIC MEDICAL STATION

Rhan was inside the republic medical station standing in a hanger with the blast doors closed shut. He walked around the room noticing lightsaber scars of the battle that happened not that long ago. He pressed his hand on the floor that a long scar had been laid. He noticed multiple burn marks on the floor from electrical bursts and smiled. "Mentor." Rhan stood up and saw Severus standing in the doorway of the hanger "There here." Severus said. The outside of the medical station three Providence Class Mk. II where guarding the space station like wolves guarding a prize. It had a few H-Wings flying around it an vulture droids on top of the station on standby. Dropping out of hyperspace the same Rebel blockade runner Sato was on. With him was Ahsoka and Rex behind him, "You sure this is a good idea?" Rex asked the other rebels "No, but we need to do this." Ahsoka said as the ship boarded with the medical station. When the doors opened up a squad of Militia soldiers stood at attention as an honor guard for the Rebel ambassadors.

Rebel soldiers followed them out of the ship and the Militia soldiers halted letting the rebel soldiers escort them, to one of the Ikar Wardens, it was Caliban "Greetings." The night brother said bowing to them. "I am Caliban, Ikar Warden." He said rising.

"I am Commander Jun Sato, this is Commander Tano and Captain Rex." Sato said in front of them, "Come, we have much to discuss."

The rebels where led to open room with a long rectangular table and three seats on each side, as the rebels walked in and standing in the room was Rhan, Commander Dalzeel, and Colonel Severus. "Sit." Rhan said gesturing to the three chairs across from them. The rebels sat down with Sato in the middle, Rex on his left, and Ahsoka on his right. The Militia mirrored them with the Shadow in the center, Severus on the right and Dalzeel on the left. "I will be blunt Commander Sato." Rhan said to him "The galaxy is small place, and our forces have been running into one another for quite some time now, and we have been lucky so far that neither side has tried to kill each other." Rhan said to Commander Sato "

RYLOTH SYSTEM

Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Mina where waiting aboard one of the Rebel frigates as a former Republic drop ship with ryloth markings on it flew toward them in the middle of space. "How do I look?" Kanan asked Ezra as the two joined them "Hmm, same as always, why?" Ezra asked as his master fidgeted "No reason." Kanan added as Jericho came in behind them but stood in the doorway "Straighten up a little bit, you're making me look bad." Kanan said to Ezra as the twi'lek ship docked.

"What's the matter with you?" Ezra asked as Zeb smirked behind them at Kanans uneasiness "Nothing. Just calm down." Kanan growled at Ezra who snapped back "You calm down." Suddenly the doors to the ship opened and three twi'leks walked out, their were two men and one woman. The one in front wore a blue combat suit with armor on his shoulders and chest, with a blaster belt that had a blaster straped to his thigh. His skinn was a tan orange and his comrades both had darker shades of skin. The other man was large with a brown shirt wearing armor on his chest and had blue skin the woman wore cloen armor over his right arm with a wrap around her lekku and had turquoise skin.

Hera was the first to speak "It's been a long time, Father." Hera said to the lead one. He practically ignored her as he saw Kanan "Ah, You must be the Jedi I've heard about." Kanan said walking up and bowing "Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus; I've- Heard a lot about you too, sir." Kanan said gesturing to the rebels out of order "This is the rest of our crew, Ezra, Mina, Jericho, Sabine and Zeb." He called Sabine Ezra, Zeb Mina, Mina Jericho, and Ezra Zeb. Jericho rolled his eyes in the doorway as the Ryloth General smiled at them with his fangs "A fine group of fighters, Cham Syndulla at your service." Heras father said introducing himself.

"The Liberator of Ryloth, I studied your Clone War tactics at the Academy." Sabine making the general smile "Yes. The Empire is still trying to figure out how to beat me." Jericho smirked "Yeah, cause your such a threat." Jericho said earning him a glare from Cham, who ignored him before the General gestured to the two warriros behind him "These are two of my finest warriors, Numa and Gobi."

Before any other introductions could be made Hera cut the reunion short, "Well, we should get to the briefing, there's a lot to do." Later the rebels gathered in the ships holo room where it showed a holographic image of Ryloth with the carrier just above it "The Empire has a light carrier in orbit over Ryloth they use to bomb the Twi'lek rebels." Hera said the rebels on one side and the Ryloth insurgents on the other. "The ship's well defended, but we can get aboard using the stolen bomber while the squadron is away."

"One team secures the hangar, the other storms the bridge, then we jump out before they figure out what hit them." Hera finished as Cham shook his head

"No, this monstrosity has rained destruction and death on the citizens of Ryloth, It is not enough that it simply disappears." He said holding up his fist "My people need to see it fall from the sky in flames, as a symbol of our strength."

Jericho shot the General a glare at his words "So I recommend a change in plans." Cham offered holding up his hand "Using my bomber, schematics and timetables, we can destroy the carrier when it's most vulnerable."

"If you could have destroyed it, you would have done so already." Hera said to her father "You need us, and we need the carrier." She said simply to Cham who looked at her like she was a teenager talking back to her father, "We need each other, Cham's intel, Hera's plan." Kanan said trying to be a peacekeeping jedi.

Both twi'leks looked at one another "This works, we all win." Cham finally seemed to relent "Very well, with Jedi on our side, how can we fail?" he asked them.

MILITIA-REBEL MEETING

Phoenix Squadrons leaders where in the middle of their ship talking in private, "I don't like it." Rex said "I've seen these soldiers in action, if we start giving them intel imagine the damage they'll do." The Clone Captain tried to point out. Commander Sato and Ahsoka both looked at one another "Captain Rex makes a valid point, but if we had a continuous flow of supplies we could focus our efforts on higher value targets, imagine what we could accomplish if didn't need to scavenge for the Rebellion." Sato added.

"Agreed, but how long till they start controlling what we do by giving us weapons?" Ahsoka asked Commander Sato, "I've sent a copy of this to Senator Organa with any luck we will hear back from him soon, before the Militia gets suspicious." Sato said to her Ahsoka nodded "Understood, guess all we can do now is wait." Sato agreed with a slight nod as a soldier came into the room and whispered something into Commander Satos ear, "Excuse me." Sato said walking off leaving Rex and Ahsoka alone "Commander, something wrong?" Rex asked her. "I think you know whats wrong Rex." Ahsoka said back to her old friend. "I know it must be hard, I couldn't imagine what Jericho would do if he saw him again."

Ahsoka sighed hands on her hips "I know, it's why I let him go on the mission with Hera and Kanan, I… I want to keep him safe." She sighed the last part shaking her head "Pushing him away won't, have you tried talking to him again?"

The torgrutan shook her head "I doubt he'd even listen."

Before they could say anything else, Commander Sato re-entered the room "Commander Tano, the Shadow wishes to speak with you, alone."

"Did he say what for?" Ahsoka asked him "No, but do you suspect why?" he asked her "I'll go find out."

Later Ahsoka walked into the medical station passing by Militia soldiers being led by Caliban, "I must say it is an honor to meet a jedi." Caliban said under his cloak "I'm not a jedi." Ahsoka said abruptly making Caliban seem uneasy "Oh, my apologies Commander Tano." He said as they walked around the corner "I was just reviewing the imperial records and saw your name come up in the Clone Wars, and how you were wrongly accused of treas-" she glared at Caliban who stopped his rambling "Forgive me, I meant no offense." He said stopping and bowing in apology.

"None taken, it was in the past." She said to the Ikar as they came to a familiar room, it was the same hanger Ezra and Jericho had fought Vader and his inquisitors. "He is inside." Calinab said to the room. Ahsoka walked in and the door shut, she saw Rhan sitting on the floor meditating hands on his knees he had his back to her, and as she walked in checking the shadows for any unwanted traps "I'm unarmed." Rhan said holding up both hands as he got up, "No one is in here either." Rhan said trying to ease her mind.

Ahsoka cocked a brow at him "That suppose to make me feel better?" she asked him, Rhan sighed "Can we not do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" Ahsoka replied making the old rogue shake his head holding up both hands "One of us tries to show they don't want to fight, the other thinks it a trap, the lightsabers come out than we do it all over again a week later." Rhan said moving his hands around as if giving a presentation "Then skip to the point, what is it you want, what you really want?" Ahsoka asked, "And don't say its about the Rebellion and the Militia." She added before he could answer "… I want my family back." Rhan said hand behind his back "I want my wife at my side, I want to see my son grow tall and strong." He said walking toward her arms open wide "I want you back." He stated.

RYLOTH SYSTEM

Hera was in her room working on Chopper with Ezra, who handed her a wrench "Hey, what's going on between you and your father?" he asked the pilot, "We haven't spoken in years." Hera said as she started to tamper with the droid "He was a hero in the Clone War, fought with the Jedi to free Ryloth from the droid army." She said as she finished working on the droid "After my sister was taken into slavery, my father spent years looking for her in the outer rim and became distrustful of outsiders, eventually when the war began he returned home to fight for our people." She said as she sat down enxt to him "But after the war, the Republic became the Empire and refused to leave, so he started fighting them." She sighed as she told him the sad tale that was her life.

"Once my mother was killed in the resistance, Ryloth's freedom became the most important thing to him." Hera explained to him "More important than family?" the door suddenly opened and Cham Syndulla walked in "It's almost time, we should head out soon."

Ezra got up leaving the two alone but not before looking at Hera, "Well, there's nothing more important to me." He said before leaving.

"Is that the old astromech you found during the Clone War?" Cham asked seeing Chopper who barked at him "His name is Chopper."

Cham shook his head in disapproval "If you gave me half the attention you gave this second-rate junk pile, we'd have liberated Ryloth by now." Cham hissed at her, grunting in his own anger "This is what's wrong with you, child." He snapped at her finally letting loose "You hold on to the wrong things, devote your time and effort to lost causes, what a waste." Heras green skin would turn red if it was human "I am not wasting my life, I help people-" Heras voice suddenly changed to a clone accent like Cham, "I lead ships into battle, I am part of something bigger, the Rebellion." She practically yelled at her dad "I thought you knew better than to put your faith in outsiders, you forget what happened when we trusted the Republic.

This is different." Cham snapped at her.

"The rebels are fighting to free everyone, free everyone?" Hera said as her accent returned "I don't care about everyone." He barked "Just last week the Militia had the audacity to offer me battle droids, as if they had no idea what those mechanical monstrocites did to our people."

Cham barked at her "I don't care about everyone, about your rebellion, or the Militia only Ryloth."

Crossing her arms Hera replied "So I've noticed."

Outside the room, Jericho and Mina were walking down the halls of the ship, "So you aren't coming with us on this one?" he asked her "No, I'll be apart of the distraction the other fighter." Mina said walking away as the door to Heras room opened and Cham walked out with Hera behind him. Cham walked away saying nothing, as Jericho and Heras eyes met. "What?" Hera asked him, "I'm just surprised." Jericho said shoving his hands into his coats pocket "Thought you'd be the one to say 'Jericho I know what your feeling, my dad is a jerk too' speech." Hera scoffed at him "It's not the same, we all have our own problems and sometimes its best we deal with them on our own."

"So this is you dealing with it?" he asked her "No my father has his goals and I have mine."

"What if his goals get in the way of ours?" he asked her, "They won't." Hera said starting to leave "Hera…" Jericho said back to her "If he blows that up, it won't be war, it'll be terrorism."

Later the rebels dropped out of hyperspace, boarding into a stolen Imperial TIE bomber, with Gobi, and Jericho behind Hera was in the pilot seat. In the other pod apart of the ship the others were sitting with Cham. "Master Windu spoke highly of your heroics at the Battle of Lessu." Kanan said to him, the old soldier smiled "Ah, Mace Windu, hmm, outnumbered 100 to one, we charged across Lessu's energy bridge to certain doom." He said

"We would not be stopped, they named that attack in songs, 'The Hammer of Ryloth.'" Hera shut the door to the other pod as Gobi replied "Cham has taken a shine to your Jedi." Gobi said as Hera rolled her eyes "More the other way around."

The door opened up and Kanan walked "General Syndulla, I could listen to your stories all day."

"And I could tell them all day." Cham called back to him Your father's not such a bad guy." Kanan said as he sat down next to her "I see a lot of him in you." Hera looked at him shocked "What?"

"You're both great leaders trying to help people." He said smiling as she rolled her eyes grumbling "You don't know him like I do."

Gobi looked over at Jericho and asked "Aret hey always like this?" he whispered Jericho nodded "Gobi, get ready for landing." Hera said as they flew toward the carrier. Off in the distance it had a frigate "If the Empire is on schedule, they should be sending their bombers to the surface, which will make the ship more vulnerable." Hera pointed out as Kanan smiled "They're always on schedule, there they go." Kanan said seeing the imperial ships in the distance the carrier had a imperial frigate "I'm signaling the A-wings." Hera said as two A-wings flew out behind them and started to shoot.

"Let's hope this works." Hera prayed as Kanan turned on the transmitter and started to put on a fake imperial accent "Bomber pilot to carrier, we are under attack by rebel fighters!" aboard the Imperial light carrier the bridge crew heard his emergency trnasition "Request permission for emergency landing!" Kanan said pretending "Incoming bomber, transmit your clearance code." He begged "Code is 7-2-5 Ahh!-zzzt." Kanan pretended to have his transmitter turned off "Proceed to bay two, we'll cover you." The commander of the carrier said as the ship opened fire on the rebels. The two A-wings flew away instantly jumping into hyperspace "Rebels have fled."

Sabine in the back of the ship held up a detonator that had a bomb attached to the back of the ship making it look like an explosion "We've been hit! Coming in hot!" kanan cried out acting like he was still a pilot "Might consider slowing down." He said to Hera "This has to look good, Hang on!" Hera yelled to everyone on the bomber as the ship blew into the carriers hanger in a firey ball before coming to a wrecked halt at the back of the hanger "I hate it when she says that." Kanan said as he sat up.

In the other side of the ship, Sabine recovered to see a bag full of "Explosives?" Numa walked up to them and took out her blaster "Sorry, my friends "What?" Ezra said seeing the double cross "Traitors!" Sabine called out "No, wait!" Zeb yelled as she pulled the triggers "I heard shots." Kanan said as the door to the cockpit opened and Cham walked in and shot Kanan wit ha stun blast "Father, what are you doing?" Gobi suddenly shot Jericho on the floor "We only needed your help to get on board, I'm sorry."

Back outside the ship was still smoking as Imperial Stormtroopers ran out of the ships hallway "Pilot?"

Cham rushed out of the smoke and attacked a trooper, drawing his blaster on another "Drop your weapon!" one of the masked as the other twi'leks shot them. Before turning their blasters on the others "Set your charges on the munitions racks." Cham ordered Gobi and Numa "I'm going for the engine room, be sure to signal the others." Numa looked out at the hangers open space pressing a button on her wrist and the old GAR dropship flew toward them.

Aboard the bomber Hera was handcuffed to the ships controls "Chopper! Chopper, get up!" she yelled at the droid kicking it back awake. Chopper got up yelling at her in droid chirps "Yes, I know my father betrayed us, thanks for the update, buddy." She said back to the droid.

"Kanan, come on! Kanan, wake up!" she saida s Kanan and Jericho both started to come too "On second thought, I don't like your father anymore." Kanan growled "Why do we trust people?' Jericho asked as everyone started to get up "Um, Hera, uh, our "friends" have bags full of detonators." Ezra said as Sabine also spoke "Enough to blow up this carrier, we're scrubbing the mission, right?" Sabine asked her Hera instantly shook her head "No, we're finishing it."

"We'll stop my father, - then we'll steal this ship." She said heading toward the ships exit blater in hand she kicked open the door only to hear the sound of blasters being charged to see a full squad of Militia soldiers, but they were all twi'leks with holes cut in theor hoods for their lekkus and some had special hoods to hold them. "Oh come on." Kanan said seeing them.

One of them with a fully hooded lekku saw the rebels and pressed a button on his transmitter.

OLD REPUBLIC MEDICAL STATION

The Rebels and Militia were in the meeting room, "I have received word from my superiors." Commander Sato said to Rhan who was looking at Ahsoka but the door to the room opened and a militia soldier walked in and whispered something in his ear "What?" he asked.

"Is something the matter?" Commander Sato asked him Rhan looked at Ahsoka than at Sato, "You have a team of Rebels on Ryloth right now." He said both Commander Sato and Ahsoka looked at one another "What, how did you know that?" Sato asked "Cause my own men are there." Commander Dalzeel and Severus looked at Rhan as he stood up "If we have any chance of being friends, than we'll need to be honest with one another." Rhan said "My men have been planning a full scale invasion of Ryloth."

The rebels all gapped and so did his own men, "Whatm millions would die." Ahsoka said to him "When will you rebels realize that casualties happen in war!" Dalzeel said getting up "Not how we do things." Rex barked at her "The way you do things Captain Rex doesn't work, you actually have to kill the enemy."

"Only enemies I see are right here." Rex said as everyone frozen, they were the only ones in the room and they all had weapons.

RYLOTH

The rebels put their hands up seeing the Twi'lek insurgents, their militia uniforms seemed off, they where all wearing extra gear or holding old republic weapons "How do you guys keep showing up everywhere?" Kanan asked seeing the Militia hands raised, "I thought you said your father refused Militia help?" Sabine asked Hera as they raised their hands. As both Chams seconds came out from the munition racks "The General would never allow Militia on Ryloth" Numa said as she and Gobi walked out, Numa holding a detonator "Deserter huh?" Kanan said looking at the twi'lek militants who were loyal to Cham.

"Not really that surprised." Hera said next to Kanan as Numa walked up to her "I'm sorry Hera, but your father and us are fighting for Ryloth, you can too." She said holding up the charges detonator. Ezra noticed the Militia deserters look at one another, the one whose head was totally wrapped nodded before walking up to Numa "Are all the charges set?" he asked her under his mask "Yes, now we only need to wait for the General and we can destroy this monster." Gobi said smiling at the thought of it to the wrapped up twi'lek asked him "You too should go help the General, we'll look after the detonator and the prisoners." He said reaching for the detonator that Numa was holding. That's when Jericho noticed the 'twi'lek' had a metal arm under his sleeve "No, we have our orders." Numa said.

The militia deserter hesitated "So do we." He grabbed Numas wrist and started to crush it "Numa!" Gobi yelled holding up his blaster but one of the Militants grabbed him by the lekku and thrown to the ground as the wrapped up soldier tore the detonator from her hand and dropped her "What are you doing?" Numa asked as the one who took the detonator removed his wrappings. That's when the two lekku tails fell right off his head to show they where fake and he wasn't a twi'lek at all, he was human, Gento. "Stopping you." He said as he tossed the detonator to one of his men wearing yellow fatigues of an engineer "Get those charges."

"Yes sir." The twi'lek engineer said running over to the ammo barrels of bombs "Secure these two, the rest of you guard the ship, I'm going after Syndulla."

The Rebels all looked confused until Hera finally spoke "…Wait if your going after my father you'll need my help." Gento stopped and looked at Hera "Your father, hmmm that complicates things."

"I know my father, I know his tatics." She added as Gento looked at his men than at the rebels, suddenly the hanger doors opened on the other side of the carrier and a squad of Stormtroopers rushed in "Imperials, must have figured something was up when their men stopped responsing." Zeb said looking at the dead Stormtroopers "Alright, no time to argue." Gento said back to Hera "We need to secure the bridge before they contact for reinforcements." Gento said to the rebels as his men rushed toward the Imperials opening fire "Half of you come with me, the other half deal with them." He said "We'll take the bridge." Kanan said looking at Hera and Ezra "We got the fun part." Sabine said holding up her blasters next to Jericho and Zeb. The Rebels and Militia went to work. Gento and the others ran toward the hanger exit and started to head toward the bridge.

"You trust these Militia?" Zeb asked Sabine as they took cover from blaster fire, "Rather them than the Empire." She said under her helmet "Speak for yourself." Zeb said shooting at the Imperials.

In the hallways of the carrier, Gento and the rest of the rebels where dashing through the halls "Alright, so let me get this straight, so I'm up to speed, Heras father double crossed us, but the Militia double crossed him, why?" Ezra asked as they ran around a corner Gento shooting two Imperials before they even knew what happened "Thought you'd guys love to see an imperial ship go up in flames?" Ezra said to Gento "We would." He said coming to a corner "But on our terms, if this ship goes than the wreckage that falls on the cities below will suffer the fallout."

"That's never stopped you before?" Hera asked as they checked around a corner "The casualties at the uprising and Garel were unavoidable." Gento said behind her before walking around her corner "But whatever you rebels tell yourselves at night to sleep." He said coming to a section of blast doors around a corner "We're soldiers not terrorists, and we have our code of honor, just like you."

He signaled at Kanan and Ezra who looked around the corner "We got this." Kanan said running around the corner his lightsaber drawn. Ezra drew his own a few Stormtroopers guarding the entrance to the bridge saw them coming and opened fire but Kanan deflected the first one right back into the trooper while the others fell back "Close the blast doors." One of them yelled "Ezra!" Kanan yelled to his Padawan who ran up behind him and Kanan through him off the floor with the force through the blast doors as they closed. Kanan had the same feat attempted on him and Ezra through him to the last one as it closed. Kanan drove his lightsaber into the door and cut a hole blasting it right into one of the Stormtroopers on the other side. Kanan turned off the blast door locks and the rebels and Gento ran up to the bridge.

"Not bad." Gento said, they broke into the bridge next Gento shooting the only stromtroopers while Kanan and Ezra dealt with the bridge crew "Stand down!" Hera said to the ships commander "I have already contacted reinforcements." The officer replied "Thanks for the heads-up." Hera said looking to Kanan "Kanan, do your thing, actually, Ezra, you take this one."

Ezra walked up to the officer, as Gento watched "Okay, okay, I got this, I got this." Ezra waved his hand across the officers face "You're going to abandon ship."

"I will not abandon my ship." The imperial Captain replied "You are going to abandon ship." Ezra said concentrating.

"We are going to abandon ship…." The officer replied.

Throughout the ship the captains voice relayed the orders "The fire in hangar bay three is out of control , abandon ship, get to the escape pods." Gento walked over to the ships window to look at the imperial frigate "Uh I really mean it." Ezra added "This is the captain."

The Captain started to speak again to the crew as the Imperials in the other hangers started to flee "I really mean it, this is the captain, get to the escape pods, abandon ship, the fire is out of control." He said under Ezras control. Gento saw the Imperials fleeing the 'doomed' ship in droves "You should get going." Ezra added smiling "I should get going." The officer said heading toward the bridge exit "Not bad for your first time." Kanan said as Gento held up his blaster and shot the imperial officer dead "What?" Gento asked them as they looked at him knowing he had killed a lot of Imperials in his day.

"All right, Hera, we're on the clock." Kanan said to their pilot who walked up to the controls "Get us outta here."

Kanan held up his communicator "The bridge is secure, what's your status?" Kanan asked to the people still in the hanger "Oh, the usual." Zeb responded as he held up a grenade "But Sabine has a plan of sorts."

"Yeah, sort of a great plan." She said as she and Zeb through their grenades in the air, Jericho held up both hands grabbing the explosives with the force and hurling to the imperials making them explode, "Wolf One hanger is secure." One of Gentos men replied "Wolf?" Ezra asked back on the bridge to Gento "Specter?' Gento replied as he pressed his hand to his ear piece "Any sign of Syndulla, we need to get out of here before more Imperials show up." Gento said as his question was answered as Cham walked into the hanger blaster drawn. "We are not going anywhere."

Hera lowered her blaster walking toward him "You're too late, Father, Chopper, make the jump to hyperspace." She ordered the droid, who drove up to the console and input the command but replied with a negative chirp "The hyperdrive's off-line? What did you do?" Hera said turning her attention abck to her father "I must destroy this ship for Ryloth, Gobi, Numa, proceed with our plans." Syndulla barked into his comms as Gento raised his blaster at Cham who aimed his own back at. Back in the hanger Numa replied " Apologies, General Syndulla, we have been captured." Numa replied hands behind her head underguard by Gentos men.

"It's over Syndulla, surrender." Gento said Cham in his sights "Ah a Militia soldier, so can I assume you turned those other twi'leks against their own people?" Gento's eyes got wide "Their loyal soldiers, something you wouldn't know anything about." Gento replied moving to the side a bit closer to him "Loyalty!" Cham barked.

Kanan tried to intervene "Cham, we don't have time for this, Imperial reinforcements will be coming." But Cham ignored him "I have been loyal to my people since the day I was born, everything I am, I do, I do for them."

"For them?" he asked, "What happens than when the Empire learn you destroyed their carrier?" Gento asked him "The people will rise up, and I will lead them to freedom."

"You will lead them to their deaths!" Gento yelled at Cham "Your not a freedom fighter Syndulla, your not even a General." Gento added "Your nothing but a terrorist hiding behind his morals."

"Destroy this ship, and the Empire will just send another." Hera said turning her fathers attention away from Gento for a second "But if we take it, we can use it to fight them."

"You haven't been here to see what the Empire has done to our world, they plunder our wealth and sell our people into slavery, this ship must burn, for all Ryloth to see." Gento saw his chance he dropped his blaster to his side letting his other hand grab it as he rushed Cham knocking his blaster from the twi'leks hand and grabbing him by the throat with his metal arm spinning around to point his blaster in the other hand at the rebels "Father!" Hera yelled as Gento held him by the throat and Hera at gunpoint "You see now Hera, you can never trust outsi-" Gento cut him off holding him tightly by the throat with his metal hand and lifting him off his feet "I'm so sick, of hearing you go on and on about Ryloth." Gento said to Cham "We offered you our weapons, our armies, and you have the gaul to refuse us." Gento said looking at Cham than at the Rebels. Kanan shook his head, "Now I see why you don't want Cham to blow up the ship."

"You want him dead, so you could replace him with a militia leader for the twi'leks?" Kanan asked Gento "You know your not as dumb as you look jedi." The Colonel replied.

Back in the hanger Sabine saw the Imperial frigate heading their way, with a transport ship flying toward them probably loaded with Stormtroopers "Ugh Kanan, Hera, we got company." She said through her helmet "Not just them." Jericho said seeing more Imperials on their way "The bombers are back." Jericho pointed out.

"Kanan- are you there?" Sabine asked not knowing of the standoff going on in the bridge. "You here that?" Kanan said to Gento, "We don't have time for this." Hera said "You don't." Gento said he suddenly moved quickly wrapping his metal arm around Chams throat and bending his arm behind his back "Men, prep Chams ship we're leaving." Gento said into his communicator, "If I leave him here with you, than he becomes a martyr, but I think it'll be better if Ryloth learns that their hero left his own daughter to die." Gento said as he headed walked out of the bridge. "Father!" Hera yelled as the door slammed shut on the bridge, Gento shot the door controls and turned Cham around blaster at the back of his head "Move it." Colonel Gento ordered pushing him across the hallway "My people will never follow your kind." Cham said as Gento "Do you ever shut up?" the Colonel asked him. Hera banged on the door "Chopper get this door open." Hera ordered the droid, as the droid replied to her negatively "Get it open now, Kanan give me your lightsaber." Hera said to the jedi "Hera we can't, we have to get this ship out of here." Kanan said "I won't let my father share the same fate that Senator Travis had." She snapped at him.

Kanan grabbed her "I promise you, we'll get him back but we need to save ourselves first."

"Sabine, Zeb, whatever you do, get away from the Militia." Kanan said into his comms, "Ugh no problem, they all just got into their ship, even left Numa and Gobi." Sabine replied when the door to the hanger opened and Colonel Gento walked in using General Syndulla as a human shield. He opened fire on the rebels "Oh come on, again?" Zeb said getting to cover with the others as Gento boarded the old gunship, it took off instantly flying right out of the hanger.

The rebels looked back out the window of the bridge to see the frigate and the bombers closing in, "Chopper get the hyperdrive on now." Kanan said to the droid who replied with an angry set of beeps "Well work faster." "Guys." Ezra said seeing the bombers closing in, "What do you mean we have something coming out of hyperspace, we need to be in hyperspace."

Suddenly a Militia providence cruiser guarding the Rebel Militia meeting appeared with two Rebel frigates and hammerhead cruisers. The TIE bombers flew right into one of the Providence Class Mk. II's blowing up instantly making the ship shake violently. It opened fire on the Imperial frigate and transport destroying the shuttle as it tore apart the frigate violently.

"It's our fleet, and the Militia?" Hera said seeing the small united fleet destroy the Imperials, "We got a transmission." Ezra said next to one of the consoles. "Phoenix Squadron to Specters, whats your status?" it was the voice of Ahsoka talking to them "Our hyperdrive is offline, we're trying to get it back on right Chopper?" Ezra asked the droid who replied chirping at them "What, you got it?" Ezra asked him "You just had to cycle through which ones where off and the others on?" Kanan asked "Duh." He said slapping himself "Than stop waisting time, the Empires reinforcements will be hear soon." The rebels heard not Ahsoka, but Rhan who was aboard the Providence Mk. II with Dalzeel and Severus next to him "Is that?" Ezra started to ask "No time to ask questions, Ahsoka snapped "Head to the rendezvous." She ordered "We're on our way." Hera said entering in the commands, as the Militia and Rebels jumped into hyperspace together.

LATER

The Militia ship and rebel fleet were both in a secluded spot in the middle of space, the light carriers hanger was already being filled with A-wings and rebel soldiers carrying supplies. Ahsoka and Commander Sato were aboard too "I don't understand, how did you convince the Militia to help us?" Kanan asked her. "When we both realized we had soldiers over Ryloth and the Shadow told us the original plan they had for Syndulla we rushed here straight away." Sato said.

"Not before, we almost killed each other." Ahsoka said crossing her arms "That seems to happen a lot when we run into each other." Jericho said looking across the ships open hanger door to the Militia crusier across from them. He looked right at the command tower trying to spot someone. "Indeed, that is why we have come to terms." Sato said as a Militia gunship and the Twi'leks ship flew into the hanger. It opened up and Cham walked out with Militia soldiers escorting him back over to the Rebels. Both Gobi and Numa where were being looked over by Rebel medics saw him and ran toward the General. The Militia soldiers stopped, and the rebels noticed Gento wasn't present, but leaving the Militai gunship was Rhan, "What kind of terms?" Hera asked "An alliance." Ahsoka replied.


	20. Long live the Republic

LOTHAL

CAPITAL CITY

Severus sat up from his bed rubbing his eyes, he wore tight black shorts, his room was large with a single bed which he was sitting on the floor was metal and the walls. A holographic clock sat next to him on a table. His boots and robes where sitting on the far side of the bed next to a low table, he walked over to it and sat down on his knees. A window with lined in shades The table had his lightsaber on it he took in a deep breath and shut his eyes breathing in and out slowly.

After a few hours Severus walked out of his quarters, it was in the middle of Lothal, he was wearing his Ikar fatigues under his long grey coat his lightsaber tucked underneath the jacket. He walked out into a dark hallway heading to the end of a long metal hallway coming to an elevator. When he walked in their were already a few people inside it, they were all civilians who looked up at him, as the elevator went down. The whole elevator ride was silent until he left the elevator the civilians started to talk "Is that one of the Jedi?" one of them asked "No I hear their alled Ikar."

Severus walked out into the middle of Capital Cities streets, the streets were full of people and droids. Soldiers ate outside of cantinas. Refugees lined up outside of large store houses being handed rations any who seemed to get to antsy or tried to cut were approached by droids and taken away. He entered into a market, where people were selling goods and food, Severus smiled when he saw a group of children running in brown clothes one of them wearing a grey shirt holding a stick. Later, Severus arrived at the Militia Center.

Later, far up above the Militia High Command minus Rhan was sitting in the meeting room, General Grievous wasn't there either. "Alright… I guess we can't wait any longer." One of the officers said "We will wait for the Shadow." Colonel Gento said to the officer. Severus waited on the far side of the table with others as the door opened and The Shadow walked in.

All the men stood up as he walked in and sat down as he held his hand up so they would all sit "What are we talking

"Now that we are all here, we can come to order." Colonel Gento said to the multiple militia members who had gathered inside the conference room. It was an old imperial military room with multiple chairs around a circular ring like. All of the members of the room looked at Gento and the other Lothal militants.

"Now, as you know our territory growing, this makes us more vulnerable to Imperial attacks." Gento said to them all he pressed a small button on his metal arm, a hologram of the three worlds in Militia control, Lothal system, Garel, Lothal, and Oon. "Since a bulk of our forces are in the Lothal system we will be sending one fourth of the militia military personnel to Garel, and Oon, and an additional ten million battle droids to Oon." Gento said as the hologram of Oon expanded "Why so many?" the Militia faction, faction leader of Garel, Creed said representing Garel "The current Militia force there is only eight thousand men." Gento said looking at Syndulla who nodded in confirmation.

"Furthermore we need to address our problems on the home front." Gento said sitting down as the holograms disappeared "We have numerous military police and droid law enforcement on Lothal and Garel." Gento said as he looked over at General Syndulla "Garels civilian populatio has made it difficult access to our law enforcement, we respect the sovereignty of Garel but these vetos must be answered." Gento asked.

Creed stood up to address the congress of militia leaders. "My people are greatful to the Militia for helping liberate us, we want to join, but on our own terms." The Garel leaders said.

"However Ryloth is our world, we have suffered enough at the hands of foreigners, theft, murder, and the enslavement of our people, and I say Enough!" Creed said sitting back down his supporters banging there hands on the table showing support.

A Silence fell over the room. "That may be, but if you wish to maintain our alliance of weapons, tanks, ships and the support of over 1/3rd of our fleet." Gento stood up and so did his men along with Chaka "You will suffer us." Gento said as one of his men handed him a data pad "Commander Creed as the leader of your people, you will have the honor and responsibility of presenting and enforcing the new reforms on our system, these are the same as our current laws with alterations for us all."

He tossed the holo pad "As of now these are the new laws; as hence forth the following institutions and laws are abolished, slave trade." He said and everyone banged their hands on the table "For to long the Empire profits off this, we will not."

"Next, as per requests of Doctor Phinneus Buchsiwn, free Militia run medical stations, for our people, for now." Gento said gesturing to the Arkannian Doc, "Phinneus Buchsiwn?" Freeq said looking at Doc "Not a word."

The high command and Rhan banged their hands on the table "The refugee are beginning to pile up in the city, so we are having them moved to various farms, smaller settlments, and so on, families first." He said as Severus smiled "Lastly, in this time of war we need to deal with the growing problem of troublemakers at home."

"Trouble makers?" Severus asked him, Rhan took notice of Severus finally speaking "Yes, Colonel, why you and your men have been adventuring across the stars Severus." Gento added as he changed the hologram to show various locations on Lothal "We've been dealing with some pests." The image appeared to show protests screaming, people handling out flyers, sitting down infront of military police, even vandalism of broken droids and spray painted walls that read "Democracy now, Regime never." Severus said reading it "Who are these people?" Severus asked Gento.

Rhan looked at Gento who saw his gaze and continued "From what we can tell, their miscreants, they arrived here with the other refugees, they didn't register, just vanished into the city and outlying settlments." Gento explained "What we do know is who their leader is." Severus heard one of the mend said as the hologram changed to show a young woman, she was a blue skinned twi'lek with a wrap around her lekku, she had a red scar around her neck and spectacles over her eyes. "Her name is Yevera Hall, persistent trouble maker." Gento said as a hologram showed a picture of her arguing at Militia soldiers at the refugee camp in front of the registration section of the camp before storming off "At first it was just not registering for citizenship." The image changed to show Yevera joined by more people, most of them young like her holding signs or megaphones infront of Militia MPs and droids standing between them and a Militia complex in a small settlement "Than protests."

Another image showed them vandalizing a standard issue battle droid and a Militia commander, "Than the first riot, the soldier they took is in a coma, and we lost over fifteen battle droids, the droids aren't important but we don't want this to escalate." Gento said "What of them?" Gento heard Severus "What happened when they attacked the droids." Severus added.

"We sent reinforcements to capture them, stun blasts, we captured over thirty of them and interrogated them, they currently being held in prison camp eight, they were very cooperative." He said as he turned of the hologram.

Gento turned to Rhan, "Shadow, we need to handle this, we have the location of their headquarters, in the old Republic Senate tower no less, with your permission I'll send five hundred men into that quarter and drag them out if we have to."

Severus stood up "Five hundred men, with blasters, to attack children?" Severus asked the Colonel "Homegrown terrorism will not be tolerated." Colonel Gento hissed to him "Terrorism, their children throwing a tantrum all we need to do is talk to them, explain that this isn't helping anything." Severus said looking at the Shadow.

All eyes were on Rhan "Colonel Gento, surround the old Republic Quarter with your men." Gento smiled but Rhan wasn't finished "But do not engage, Colonel Orn, I want you to go to their tower, do not take your lightsaber and find out more about this Yevera Hall, if she wants Democracy, than let see how democratic we can be, dismissed." Rhan said as everyone stood up.

REBEL FLEET

Ezra and Jericho were dueling again aboard the Ghost, each of them were locked in fierce combat against the other. With Kanan and Ahsoka watching them, "Ezras starting to improve." Ahsoka said smiling at Jericho caught his blade "And Jericho seems distracted." Kanan added as they were joined by Sabine "Hey guys, you arne't going to believe this."

The rebels moved from their freighter to one of their flag ships to its bridge, As the five of them walked in they joined the other rebels. Mina, Sato, Rex, and the rest of the Specters "We just received our first shipment of weapons from the Militia." Commander Sato said to them all in front aboard the bridge "Did it explode?" Zeb asked "Not quite." Sato said as he turned to Mina "We also found this, in the barrels" she said holding up a small device about the size of a Zebs fist. It had various wires, a projector and an atenna on it "What is it?" Zeb asked "We think it's a transmitter." Rex said "But when we thought it was something to spy on us, we realized it had been turned off the whole time."

"So do we turn it on?" Ezra asked "We did, and this is the message we received." Rex said as the image changed to show the same Yevera Hall who the Militia had talked about, in addition to her headwrap and scarf, she was wearing a tanktop with sleeveless leather jacket with dark black pants. Her arms had various tattoos on them and probably elsewhere "If the Militia hasn't found this transmitter than our inside man has done his job, and the Rebellion is hearing this." She said "My name is Yevera Hall, I represent the Heirs of the Republic, we are a pro-democratic movement on Lothal, when my family and I arrived on Lothal we came with hopes of escaping the Empire, and at first it was." She said as everyone listened "But the Militia is arresting anyone suspected of being a spy, holding food for the army, and trampling countless civil liberties." Hall said in her recorded message "Because of this we need your help, we have tried to establish peaceful protests and ask that the Military step down and hand all power over to the people." She added "This transmitters will link directly to us here on Lothal, help us Rebellion, your our only hope."

LOTHAL REPUBLIC DISTRICT

Militia soldiers were marching toward the district blocking out every entrance and section that led into the old building. Citizens and refugees got out of their way as they started to set up checkpoints across the district. Some younger people started to run as they saw the soldiers running into the district but weren't pursued. Barricades and droid patrols started to patrol the outlying streets, as both Severus and Gento arrived at the forward base set up in a Militia Police station. As the two walked in everyone stood up and saluted "At ease, alright Orn you got your wish, and I got mine, lets not pretend we're happy about either of us getting what we want." Gento said as they walked to the holotables to a Militia Police Commander with a red beret "This is Commander, Tri he's an expert in these protestors." Gento said gesturing to the police officer, he had a red goatee and pale skin "These protestors are more than they seem sirs, they call themselves The Heirs of the Republic." Gento scoffed hearing it "Republic, did they forget the Republic became the Empire, through a vote."

"Some don't see it that way, they believe the Senate was corrupted and the people suffered." Commander Tri said to Gento "It's a senate, they were politicans of course they were corrupt." Gento replied sitting down at the table.

Severus tapped his hand on the table thinking "If they believe so strongly in the Republic, than they'd be willing to listen to reason, I'll go into the district try to find this Yevera Hall and speak with her." Severus turned to leave "And I'll go alone."

Later, Severus headed toward the first checkpoint and saw beyond it was nothing but empty streets, no soul or droid in sight. "Shame." The Checkpoint commander said walking up to Severus "The Militia first fought the Empire here, now a bunch of radicals are in there." He said as Severus took off his lightsaber and handed it to him "For oursakes as much as theirs, I hope your wrong about them being radicals."

He walked into the district alone till he rounded a corner and vanished out of sight from the checkpoint. The entire area was abondodned no people, no militia, nothing. He moved through its streets like he was in a maze towards the old Republic Senate tower that was nearly destroyed by the Militia in their first battle with the Empire long ago. He pressed his hand on a wall riddled with blaster markings from said battle. When suddenly he heard a loud clanging of something being knocked over and saw someone running around a corner "Wait- stop." He called out chasing after them.

Severus ran deeper into the district into a trash covered alley with wires overhead and old clothes hanging on them till he came to a dead end and about seven people all holding old Republic clone blasters. They were all wearing various different types of clothing, with bandanas, hoods, sock caps and makeshift masks over their heads, "I assume you're the so called Heirs of the Republic?" Severus asked holding his hands up as the seven of them surrounded him blasters at the ready. He noticed their blasters were shaking on a few of them, "I didn't come here to fight. 

REBEL FLEET

"So what do we do?" Sabine asked "We help of course." Zeb said "Not that simple." Hera added "Extremly not that simple." Kanan agreed "Than we do nothing?" Ezra asked "No, we don't do nothing" Ahsoka said stopping the argument aboard the bridge.

Both Mina and Jericho were standing apart as they talked "As this alliance with the Militia grows, can we really afford to jeoprodize it by supporting a movement that opposes the current order?" Sato asked her "Things are tense as it is with the Militia, their incontrol of the system, if we start a cold war their than we're going to shoot ourselves." Rex said as the rest of the Rebels talked about it. They pulled up the hologram of Yevera, "Whoever this girl is, I'd rather have her on our side than the current Militia leadership." Ezra said looking over at Jericho who didn't seem to respond.

Sabine held up the transmitter "I looked at this device, whoever she is she's telling the truth this thing could bounce a signal from six planets and back again." Sabine said as she set it down on the holotable.

"Stars, if we don't do something, the Militia will slaughter them." Zeb said stepping forward throwing his own opinion "If we do what would stop them from shattering the alliance, we cannot match Militia in fire power." Sato said "Not to mention if they are to stay an ally we must respect their current government." He added "But we have to hear them out." Kanan said "No." Ahsoka said putting her foot down.

"But you said-" "I said we wouldn't do nothing, so we'll watch, and wait" Ahsoka said "For now."

LOTHAL

Severus was being led into the old Republic Senate tower, he walked across the balconies and walkways of the old Republic quarter till he walked into the ruins of the senate hall. It was totally wrecked but also rebuilt in a sense. The lights had all been turned on with generators with the members of the HOTR members. They were all younger people with a few older people all wearing street clothes or face masks. Some were looking over paper maps, others were spray painting the walls with their own style. Dark blue marks with purple outlines, Severus was led to the center of the room looking around all of them, he looked to see a rack with old imperial and republic weapons under a tarp. One of the outcasts walked up and pulled the tarp down. Eventually Severus was brought to the front of the room where a large group of them looking at a large table "Yevera, we found something you might like."

Severus came face to face Yevera Hall, she turned around and Severus noticed her hologram was not as accurate, she had piercings on her nose and ears, as well as one with her eyerbrow. "Your Yevera Hall?" he asked

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, Severus looked at all the tense faces of the protestors the armed ones too "I am Colonel Severus Orn I-" the ones with guns suddenly raised their blasters at him "He's military, I knew it, one of those Ikar too." One of them said "I didn't come to fight." Severus said holding his hands up trying to ease them.

Yevera held her hand up making everyone calm down, "You can understand why we're all tense." She asked him, he looked at the blue skinned twi'lek before asking "No, but I came here to find out."

"Find out what?" she asked.

"What you want, why your protesting, why you beat a man into a comma?" he asked her as they murmured to one another.

Their leader held up her hand "Follow me." She said as he did they walked to a less crowded area. "We came here to escape the Empire, not trade it for another." Severus gapped at her about to speak but she continued "As for those crimes, why should we have to register its an invasion of privacy and our personnel rights." She said to him.

"And the officer you beat into a comma?" he asked Yevera as she sat down in a chair heavily covered in graffiti. "He was ransacking homes in the refugee camp, his droids were taking anyone even closely suspected for being a spy." She pointed out.

"The weapons?" he asked looking at the weapon rack and at her blaster "We have right to bare arms, just cause someone else with a uniform and a blaster tells me to hand over my blaster says so doesn't mean I will." She hissed at him.

"These are dangerous times." Severus said to her "We need to be careful about who we let in." he added as she sat down on it legs spread wide "Even if that person is starving, sick, dying?" Yevera asked him spitting on the floor "We are setting up Militia run clinics, I came from a meeting with the High Command that authorized it, try to understand we didn't expect this many people." Severus said holding his hand up gesturing to her and her comrades. "I'm sure you've already seen the transports arriving at the refugee camp, we'll be transporting thousands of you across the planet, to settlements were homes and farms can be built." He said as Yevera looked at one of her underlings who knodded confirming what he said. "Run by the Militia no doubt, slave labor for your armies?" she asked him he shrugged sighing "Forty percent of all goods is to go directly to the military." The room was filled with chatter and spiting insults at Severus who raised his hands

He started to call out "Listen, listen to me please." Yevera held her hand up silencing them all "I asked the Shadow himself, so that I could come and speak to you, I respect you for taking this stand, the Militia saw injustice here on Lothal and we have changed that, we still are."

Severus paused "But if we are truly be different than the Empire we have to work together." He said to the other refugees and their leader "So tell me, what do you want, let me plead your case before the High Command, lets make a better Lothal." He said holding out his hand to Yevera "Together."

Later, Severus was seen walking out of the Republic district, the refugees and their leader watching from a distance. Yevera was standing on the balcony of their hideout smoking on a fag, "Do you think we can trust that Colonel?" one of her men asked, "No, but did our transmitters get through?" she asked them "Yes Yevera, both our inside people said they were dropped off, but only one responded."

"Which one?" she asked.

After Severus returned to the Militia Center was standing in front of the Militia high command, "So?" Rhan asked leaning on the table opposite of Severus "I have their… demands." Severus said holding up a holopad.

"Demands?" Colonel Gento asked as the rest of the High Command chuckled "First off, they demand that the forty percent of all goods being transported to the Militia forces be lowered to twenty." Severus said as he read it "That any and all political prisoners within a list on this holopad be released, that they be allowed to keep their weapons for their own safety-" "Weapons?" one of the high command asked.

The young warden looked at him "When I met with them they appeared to have a small amount of weapons, older models of the Republic." He said.

Rhan held up his hand "Continue."

"My Shadow… most of these demands, are trivial to their final one." Severus said putting the pad down "Which is?" Rhan asked "The complete dissolution of the Militia High Commands authority is to be replaced with a democratic congress or senate, as a new… republic." The Militia High Command were silent for a second before someone started to snicker, all heads turned to Gento "Who are they to demand such things, who are they but rats who feed of our labor?" he asked.

Colonel Gento stood up "Many of you know me, some of you even laid siege to this very building with me in which we now sit, we took this planet with our bare hands from the Empire and these…. Insects." He said holding his metal hand up and crushing it into a fist walking over to Severus "Demand we step down, demand that we turn into the very thing that gave birth to the Empire, a hundred tyrants can trample the rights far easier than one." He added as he took the holopad from Gento "Heres what I say to their demands." He smashed it on the table and crushed the datapad "…. If any of them should take any action against us physical or political, I will destroy them."

A few more of the Militia high command got up and followed Severus a few stayed that being Dalzeel and two officers next to her, Alest, and Rhan. "Leave us." Rhan said looking at Severus who walked around the table toward him "Shadow." Severus said as everyone left the room "You can't let Colonel Gento anywhere near them, if he starts hunting them down then we'll be the monsters they say we are?" Severus begged him. "I cannot, Gento has shown me nothing but loyalty, every breath he takes if for the Militia I trust him." Rhan said to his young apprentice "Than help me understand?" Severus asked him "Mentor, I need your guidance, these refugees they want democracy, when I talked to them they want the same thing we do freedom from the Empire, but they want it now, please come with me to speak with them tell them that we need time, time to build our new world." Severus begged him.

Rhan shook his head "I cannot be there to guide you for every step Severus, this trial is yours alone." He said leaving Rhan.

Later that evening, Severus was sitting in a large Cantina full of Militia soldiers. He had a table to himself in the corner, with some food that was half eaten, both his hands were clasped together as he was deep in thought, "Is this seat taken?" Severus looked up to see Caliban standing over him with two cups of drink. "What… no go ahead." Severus said gesturing to the tables empty seat. The night brother sat down and put one of the drinks at Severus's end. "I heard, you are the one in charge of the investigation about the refugee problem?" he asked.

"I wouldn't call it an investigation." Severus said as he drank, "But they are our enemies?" Caliban asked him, "No" Severus said looking at him.

"Their hearts are in the right place, they want a free Lothal, but their demands, they think it can happen overnight." He said to the other Warden. "Have you tried explaining it to them?" he asked "I will try when we meet next, but I fear neither them or the others in the Militia have the patience." Severus said back to Caliban.

Caliban scratched his chin "What shall you do if neither side is willing to listen?" Caliban asked him "What I must." Severus sighed drinking.

THE NEXT DAY

Severus was sitting in the middle of the forward station of the Old Republic district, the Military police station was a buzz with droids and MPs. "Heres our ultimatum." Gento said dropping in front of Severus who took it "They'll never accept this." He said looking up at Colonel Gento "Doesn't matter if they don't like it, just deliver it." Gento said as he walked over to the Military police and the officers under his command, talking to them in hushed voices.

The young warden looked at his lightsaber still on the holotables were he had left it the day before, he looked at Gento who was distracted and got up.

Severus was moving through the old Republic District briskly, he had the datapad in his coat as he neared the Republic Senate tower, up above he could see the members of Yeveras group standing guard looking at him as he entered. After he climbed the steps to the top he noticed only a few people guarding it with their old blasters. He waited till coming out of the old republic building was Yevera. "Glad you made it." She said gesturing for him to follow, when he walked in he noticed the room had more people, with more old Republic Blasters "I see you've been busy?" he asked her. "I wasn't sure if I could trust you, so I brought my friends." She said as she sat down on the podium at the end of the room.

"I have… an ultimatium." He said holding out the datapad to her. Yevera saw it and after a time she walked up to him and took it, at first glance she snickered seeing it "You call this an ultimatium?" she asked holding it up "Thirty fiver percent of goods will be taken instead of forty, less than half the prisoners releases, we are to disarm, and not even talk about a democratic process?" she asked him tossing it back to him. Severus caught it sullenly as the other members of the HOTR started to yell "I knew we couldn't trust them… this is bull… no better than the Empire." The last word caught Severus attention "Yevera!" he barked at her "Look at what you asked?" he said holding the datapad up "You demand to much?" he said as he stepped forward.

All the refugees who weren't registered raised their blasters and Severus stopped, Yevera held up her hands to stop them "We want freedom." She said back to him, he shook his head "No single party system armed to the teeth to tell us what to do." She added pointing out as Militia H-Wings flew by the district

"Then join us, lay down your weapons, fight for right to live here." He said as he held up his hand "We will fight, even if we have to fight against you." She said as to him turning around. Severus's eyes got wide "You'll be slaughtered!" he snapped all blasters aimed at him "Colonel Gento wants to come in here, he wants to wipe you out, and any who survive will be taken prisoner or worse." He said to her back. She turned around and held up her wrist and pressed a button "Not if we strike first."

Far from them walking outside the district, a young refugree with a big back pack over his shoulder sweating under a long coat with a hood as he headed toward a Militia checkpoint. In another checkpoint a group of refugees in a speeder were in line to go through another checkpoint one of them holding a crate full of thermal detonators all hooked up to one another, holding a detonator in her hand. Lastly outside the Military Police building, a torgturan man with a box walking slowly toward the building shaking as he gulped.

Back with Severus he shook his head "Don't do this, I beg you, I know you want change but it can't be like this, your not freedom fighters." He said as she turned around looking at him. "What do you know of freedom?" Yevera asked him "I know the difference from freedom and Anarchy." He snapped.

"Then you know freedom isn't free at all, theirs always a price." Yevera said, "And ours is blood."

Suddenly all three areas were the refugees were at, the one at the checkpoint walked up and was stopped by one of the soldiers who held up his hand but the refugee turned around and through his pack at him and ran. The second the soldier opened it a pin was pulled, and the soldier an his squad were engulfed in a firey explosion. The one in the car drove out of line and sped right toward the checkpoint, the second the Militai soldiers saw him coming they opened fire but it was to late. The speeder crashed into the checkpoint creating an explosion a mile high. Lastly the Military Police station, the torgrutan walked in and opened his box full of explosives and pressed one of the buttons inside and screamed. Before the checkpoint erupted in a giant ball of fire.

The entire distract. Severus froze feeling them "…no" he said as he headed toward the exit but he was cut off by the members of the heirs of the Republic. "Sorry Warden." Yevera said drawing her blaster as everyone aimed at him "But the Empire demanded we show them how ready we are."

He spun around "The Empire?" he gasped "Your working with the Empire?" he asked "How do you think we got these weapons?" she asked holding up her blaster.

"Soon they'll send us an entire army, we'll have Lothal, and strong ally." Yevera said to him as he curled is hands into fists "You think…. They'll just give you Lothal, they'll use you until theirs nothing left, I know." he said banging his hand to his chest.

Meanwhile, Commander Tri pushed a piece of metal off his body and was bleeding from his forehead, as the whole station was in ruins. He heard a loud groan and saw a hand reach up, a metal droid one. "Colonel!" he yelled rushing over to Colonel Gento as other Militia police who had survived the blast recovered. Their was blood, guts and metal everywhere, and a lot of it burying Gento up to his arms "Colonel, hold on." Suddenly a loud scream was heard, not one of pain. One of chaos. Tri looked up to see about two dozen refugees all holding old republic blasters and pipes or other blunt weapons. They ran into the police station right at an yof the survivors and started to attack them beating and shooting them. Tri pulled out his blaster and started to shoot any who got near but was soon wrestled to the ground.

Across the city, at a large building Militia guard were standing watch over a giant storehouse. Trucks came in holding large crates marked with food into it "Hey whats going on?" one of the truck drivers asked to the soldier "Something blew in the old Republic district?" the soldier guarding the warehouse said "Some accident?" he asked.

Suddenly jumping out of the passenger seat a member of Yeveras group with an old republic blaster shot the soldier in the face with a blue blaster bolt. The truck emptied and armed HOTR members ran into the factory opening the doors. Suddenly rushing around the corner a group of Militia soldiers who heard the shots. Some of them got shot as the refugees started to drive the truck into the factory and take the food "This is squad 252, we have looters at warehouse 34." The chaos started to spread to the refugee camp as Militia military police wearing blue and brown uniforms carrying metal riot shields stood between a mob of refugees throwing rocks and stones at them while they guarded a registration tent. "Disperse, please disperse." The commanding officer said through a speaker when the refugees who were members of Yeveras group through a set of cocktails setting some of the police on fire. The mob charged the lines of police.

Back in the tower, Severus looked towards Yevera, the young twi'lek shook her head "You don't know anything Severus Orn, your just another brainwashed military dog who will do whatever the Shadow wants, I'm sorry you won't be able to see us hang your Master." She said as everyone aimed at Severus this time they weren't going to lower their weapons. The young warden bowed his head shaking his head "It is I who am sorry." He said as his lightsaber hilt fell from his sleeve "For what I must do now." He growled his voice changing, turned his lightsaber on just as the door to the old republic senate room shut tight and all the doors followed locking the second after, outside blaster fire and screams could be heard outside.

Back at the ruins of the police station, Commander Tri had a knife at his neck and any of the survivors were dragged out of the police station as the riots started to beat some of them. Tri watched as they grabbed a Militai police officer and started to stab him with knives or broken glass. Some were being hung up by street lights. While in the police station a large chunk of metal started to bend. The mob looked to see Colonel Gento climbing out of the wreckage, his coat was torn to shreds, he had pieces of glass and metal sticking out of his back while holding two E-7 blasters in both hands "Is that the best you got." He growled as he held up the two blaster rifiles and opened fire on the mob. He shot the one who had a knife at his throat before tossing him the blaster. The other survivors went on the offensive, before the mob could engulf them blater fire rained down from the sky as three Militia gunships surrounded the three in a barrier. "Colonel Gento, Colonel Gento, we have riots all over the city, reports are coming in that the rioters are taking prisoners, orders?" the first officer off the gunships asked, Gento turned his blood covered face "Their taking prisoners, we aren't." Colonel Gento said charging his rifle "Put them down."

Across the city at all the locations of the mob, Super Battle droids were marching toward the rioters with Militia police and soldiers. The warehouses being raided were surrounded by Militia who shot any of the refugees or people stealing food. At the refugee camp gunships flew overhead and started opening fire forcing the mob back.

Back at the top of the old Republic tower, the Militia forces flooded the district any refugees armed were shot down any who didn't stop or ran were shot down by the Militia forces. Commander Tri, he had blood on his forehead and his Military Police looked like the just stepped out of a warzone dropped off a gunship at the top of the tower with riot shields and ran up to the door. When they tried to open it wouldn't budge, "Blow it." Tri ordered, the Riot Soldiers blew the door open and all of them gasped and gagged as they smelled nothing but burnt flesh. "Oh stars that smell?" one of the men who wasn't wearing a mask said as they walked in lights on their blasters. They walked in to see all of the refugees who Severus had come to meet with dead, dismembered, cut in half, bones crushed, and more. At the end of the room. Severus was standing their his lightsaber still burning "Colonel Orn?" Commander Tri said seeing him. In one hand his lightsaber, the other holding a single lekku attached to Yevera Halls decapitated head.

Severus turned slowly, his face was pale, and his eyes were different. The dark brown had been replaced with two orange yellowish irises with red rims. "Commander Tri?" he said shaking his head as the color returned to his face and his eyes turned back into the brown ones he was born with "What happened?"

He dropped Yeveras head and looked around at the dead and dismembered bodies, "Colonel?" he asked again. Severus looked up and saw the doorway and started to walk through the Militia soldiers, very much alone.

REBEL FLEET

Ezra walked into the bridge of their current flagship, all of them were silent as he walked in "Whats the big emergency?" he asked, "The refugees on Lothal?" Ahsoka said shaking her head "Oh no." Ezra whispered as they pressed a button on the holotables. "Ever since the Militia took control of the system they've been broadcasting propaganda around the clock, and this was their latest story." Rex said as the hologram showed Militia forces running through the city and chasing away rioters "After a deadly riot caused by terrorists aided by the Empire, the Militia took swift actions and bravely subdued the anarchists with quick percsion and tatics." A voice said as they shut it off.

"Our intel says it was a slaughter." Kanan said hands on his hips, "And yet they call ourselves their ally." Hera added as everyone was thinking the same thing "If we know this, than the Empire is sure to know it too."

IMPERIAL FLEET

Moff Tarkkin was watching the same feed from his own private star destroyer, in his office. The door suddenly opened and Tarkkin watched but did not stand as Darth Vader and his two inquistors walked in "I see why you have been so preoccupied of late, Moff Tarkkin." Vader said as he walked in with both the Brother and the Sister behind him.

"I do not need to explain my actions to you, Lord Vader, I expect we will have these insurgents dealt with in a short time?" he asked.

Vader glared at him under his helmet, "Do not mistake your favor with the Emperor as a shield Moff Tarkkin." Vader said to him "For I will gladly remind you, that it is I who sit at his side." Tarkkin glared at Vader back.

"When you do, I will be ready." Tarkkin said not butting an inch, Vader turned to leave and as he did he walked by Special Agent Kallus who halted and saluted him. But Vader said nothing as Tarkkin headed toward the office of Tarkkin, where the Moff despite not showing it had eyes filled with rage.

LOTHAL

Severus hadn't stopped walking since he left the City, he had walked out into the fields of Lothal, for who knows how long, hours, a full day, as the sun started to turn the sky red as it set till he finally fell into the dirt. He was on his hands and knees. He gritted his teeth, clenching them together as he gripped the dirt into a fist rising up he grunted till finally Severus screamed at the top of his lungs making all the birds and beasts around him flee as the force unleashed around him cracking apart stones and the ground as well as kicking up dust around him in a cloud. Severus felt the storm within him calm as he looked at the sun setting in the distance. The orange sun matched is once again changed sith eyes. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and his head snapped around to see Rhan.

"Mentor." Severus gasped seeing him, Rhan looked at his students still bloodied hands "I couldn't… I couldn't stop them, I had to… they were going to-" Severus tried to speak but Rhan stopped him "Rise, Severus." He ordered as he brought the young Warden to his feet.

Rhan dusted him off as he put both hands on his apprentices shoulder "Do not hide from your conviction, I know what you did, I know what tear at you." Severus heard Rhan say as he looked at Rhans one sith eye, "Calm yourself, remember you are the master of your own force, not the servant of it." Severus took a deep breath but shook his head "But I killed them… I slaughtered them I-"

"You defended yourself, you defended me and everything we have worked for." Rhan said shaking him helping him return to the center of the force his eyes returning to their regular shade. The brown skinned Severus was shivering "Mentor… I felt something cold, something dark within me as I slayed them…"

The Shadow nodded "That is the dark side my young apprentice, it is great and powerful, but we-" Rhan held up his hands letting go of Severus "We are stronger, because we can control it." He said as lighting channeled through his hands "You have taken the next step Severus." Rhan added as the sun set on Lothal, and darkness began to fall "You have learned the ways of the jedi, and now it is time to learn the ways of the Sith."

Severus took a deep breath before saying "As you wish… my mentor."


	21. The Shroud of Deception pt 1

_KAMINO 15 YEARS AGO_

 _Kamino, was an aquatic planet located in an extragalactic star system that straggled south of the Rishi Maze. It was inhabited by the Kaminoans—a race of tall, elegant beings who were regarded as a mysterious species that tended to keep to themselves. They were also known for their cloning technology which ultimately led to the creation of a clone army for the Galactic Republic. It was pouring rain over Tipoca City, it was the capital city of Kamino. It served as a major military base for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, and was the location of the cloning facilities that created the army. And as such it was heavily guarded._

 _Every hall land room was filled with clone troopers, and the occasional jedi. During the war it was one of the most heavily guarded and protected places in the galaxy._

 _"STOP HIM!" A man in white, black, and gray robes crashed through a window onto the lower levels of the city running through the raining storm. He wore grey pants with almost dark khaki on the sleeves. Underneath the white robes it was smiliar to a pilot suit with various belts around the thighs and legs. Three belts were wrapped around the waist with a short sleeved vest over his chest under the white robe. He wore wraps around his forearms and wrists with black gloves and studded knuckles. His face was hidden by the white hoods shadow as he ran. A group of clone troopers ran around the corner in phase II armor. He raised his hand and a wave of force energy blasted the troopers out of his way. He raised up a communicator "I'm heading to the rendezvous." He said as he ran around the dommed buildings of the city pushing aside Kamonioans and clones a voice from the com replied "Did you get it?"._

 _"I did." The man in white robes replied "You'll never believe it."_

 _He ran back into one of the buildings out of the rain around the white lit halls of the building before being tackled by someone in dark black robes with long brown hair, and light skin. "This is Skywalker, I got the thief." The thief suddenly smashed a force push right into Skywalker knocking him off him "You have nothing." The Thief said shooting to his feet pulling out a very wrapped up lightsaber and turning it on to reveal a blue lightsaber. Skywalker did the same holding his own blue on "Theirs no way your getting out of here." Skywalker said to the hooded man who drove his lightsaber into the wall making the lights go haywire "I've been in worse spots." He replied_

 _Anakin and the stranger smashed lightsabers against one another. He blocked from above and Anakin countered by slashing his lightsaber across left and right before being force pushed but the thief held up both arms and the it only grazed him as he charged Anakin and smashed his lightsaber right onto Skywalkers. Running around the corner with a full battalion of clone troopers was a torgrutan jedi with a tall long lekku and red skin "Over her Shaak Ti." Skywalker yelled as the thief broke off his battle with Anakin and slashed the floor up spraying sparks into Anakins face, and running down the opposite direction. Anakin and Shaak Ti chased after him "What was he after?" Shaak Ti asked as "We don't know exactly, but he just downloaded the entire clone programming codes."_

 _"Separatist?" she asked "With a lightsaber?" Anakin asked her as the thief ran outside to a platform in the middle of the storm "I'm at the rendezvous, where are you!?"_

 _Whoever the theif was talking to replied "I'm on my way, but the storms to heavy.-zzt" Anakin and Shaak Ti ran out with their clones who surrounded the thief as three gunships filled with Republic Clone Troopers with all blasters trained on him. Anakin and Shaak Ti aimed their sabers at him "It's over, surrender." Anakin ordered. The thief curled his hands into fists and turned his head around as the storm started to get even more violent with lighting streaking the sky and rain filled with furious winds howling the thiefs hands started to charge with force lighting "Never…" the he shot his hands right up into the sky and a bolt of lighting shot down into his fist and he smashed it right into the ground it tore apart the metal of the platform the shear force of the punch blew the rain away and the lighting shot out grabbing the gun ships forcing them into the water pushing back the jedi._

 _Shaak Ti fell back with the rest of the clones but Anakin was able to block the lighting with his lightsaber. He looked up at the powerful force user who held up both hands and the lighting from the storm shot down into his hands and he channeled it right into Anakin. His lightsaber was overwhelmed electrifying his entire body. Anakin yelled in agony but fought through the pain and started to head straight toward the thief. Before the thief force pushed Anakin with the power of a cannon ball. Anakin hit the ground sliding across the torn up metal and tried to get up but came face to face with a blue lightsaber of the thief. The thief had him at his mercy but the roar of freighter came up and flew overhead shinning its lights down on them "You loose." The theif said before leaping up toward the gunship and it flew away._

 _As the freighter flew into space the theif walked onto the bridge of it to see two people, one of them was Asajj Ventress wearing some armor on her shoulder with tight black leggings and sleeves with thick robes over her top. In the pilot seat was a kiffar with long black dread locks and armor over what appeared to be jedi robes "Took you long enough Vos." The theif said taking off his hood to reveal Rhan Jerry. His brown hair was tied back behind his head in a top knot and he had some five'oclock shadow on his jaw and chin, "Did you at least get what you were after?"_

 _Rhan held up a data drive "I did… we need to get this to the council."_

LOTHAL

BLOODY SCALP CANYON

In the middle of Lothals canyons, Rhan and Severus were training, Severus smashed into the wall of one of the canyon. His whole body engulfed in force lighting from Rhans hands. "Get up." Rhan said as he stopped, Severus's whole body was smoking and he got to his feet. They were in a large room with a sand floor in a private chamber. Severus got up he was shaking with anger as he raised his hand and tried to blast Rhan with a force push. Rhan deflected it with his own force making the walls and ceiling crack "Yes." Rhan said as Severus took out his lightsaber and turned it on. He yelled as he leapt at Rhan who activated his own, the Shadow blocked Severus's first attack and second before the young warden spun around and locked blades "Channel it, don't ignore your pain." Rhan said as he and Severus started to circle one another their blades bouncing off one another.

Severus gritted his teeth in shivers as the dark side started to seep from him, "Come back Severus." Rhan said "Remember the light, do not let go, but do sink into the darkness." Rhan said as he broke off and twirled his blade walking back a few steps. Severus shook his head he looked over at a boulder jutting out of the ground. Grabbing it with the force he tore it out of the ground and hurled it at Rhan but the boulder shattered into multiple stones. Rhan turned around fast and dodged before grabbing some of the stones and hurling them back at Severus who was battered by the rocks falling down to the ground.

Rhan walked over to him turning off his lightsaber, "How did you loose?" Rhan asked Severus who shook his head, as he pushed the stones off him "I.. I… you're to strong." He said bleeding from his lip, he spat out some blood as he got off.

"No." Severus heard Rhan said "You are still holding back." Rhan said walking around him "You look at the edge of the dark side and run away." Rhan said "But you told me never to go to deep?" Severus asked as Rhan helped him up "I tell not sink, swim though as if it is an ocean, fly as if the lightside is the sky, but never forget to stand on the ground." Rhan said "That is wear you are strongest."

Severus nodded as Rhan patted him on the shoulder "Come, we received some interesting new arrivals."

"Who?"

GHOST

Hera and Ahsoka where both sitting in the cockpit of the modifed freighter, speaking to an image of Commader Sato in hologram form. "We just received three of the Militias Providence Class cruisers, the older models that have been decommissioned by their fleet." Commander Sato "I hate to say it, but I beats risking out necks to get those ships." Hera said in her chair.

"But what about what happened at the refugee camp?" Hera than asked, "I know you have your concerns, but for the time being we cannot interfere with their soverign affairs."

"True, we shall put them to good use elsewhere in the Rebellion, in exchange we have offered them some of our older intel." Commander Sato.

"How old?" Ahsoka asked "Imperial codes and cargo movements in the outer rim, used in the Lothal System." Sato added as Ahsoka scratched her chin "Lets hope that's enough, when Kanan and Ezra get back send them my way." She said as Commander Sato turned off the transmission. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Hera said as she checked the status of the ship. "Don't remind me." Ahsoka said back to the twi'lek. "How do you think Kanan and Ezra are doing on their mission to find us a base?" Hera asked her. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Ahsoka said getting up and leaving the cockpit. She walked back into another part of the ship to see Jericho on the ships cargo hold floor he had about five training remotes around him all shooting low energy rounds. He was absorbing the shots with his yellow lightsaber. In another part of the ship she saw Zeb working on his bow riffle with a screwdriver.

She walked into the crews living quarters before entering into an open room. Next to it Both Sabine and Mina appeared to be working on something together. "I still think it needs more red?" Sabine said holding up a stormtrooper helmet. She had painted the top of it red and the bottom of it black with an extra red paint around the front making it resemble a skull "You know, I prefer to just shoot them." Mina replied as she looked at the helmet, she was working on her sniper blaster rifle cleaning the different parts of it on a cloth on the floor. Sabine shrugged in agreement holding up her spray gun.

Both girls kept working as a silence seemed to take hold of the atmosphere in the room "Sabine?" Mina asked her suddenly. "Yeah?" Sabine asked as she started to ad more red to the paint. Mina stopped her cleaning before saying "I want you to stop talking to Jericho." She said suddenly Sabines paint gun stopped instantly as she looked up at him "Uh why?" Mina locked eyes with Sabine "I'm not an idiot, Sabine." Mina said back to her "You're my friend, and I really like you as my friend but Jericho and I have known each other a long time, longer than you two that is." Sabine sat up confused "Mina what are you talking about, Jericho and I are just friends." Sabine said to the sniper.

"Doesn't look that way to me." Mina added sitting up as she started to reassemble her sniper rifle "Well your looking at it the wrong way." Sabine replied "Yeah, just remeber one thing" Mina said getting up "Whats that?" Sabine asked crossing bot her arms at Mina who put her sniper scope back on "I can see a lot with this." She said before leaving the room. Sabine watched him leave when she got up she saw Sabine heading toward the back of the ship. "Whats going on?" Sabine asked her "Kanan and Ezra are back." Jericho looked up to hear the ship dock up above and stopped the training. Mina walked by the railing. She shot him a glare and left him there.

Up above at the dock, Hera was at the entrance to the Phantom "Well, you two seem fine." Hera replied "How's The Phantom?" she asked him as Kanan walked out "I don't know."

"Chopper was flying." He added as she replied "Oh, boy."

Ezra walked out of the walked out "So, kid, you find us a base yet?" Zeb asked him "No, but we did find two Inquisitors." Ezra replied Zeb shrugged "Oh, that's nothing new."

Ezra was watched by both Kanan and Hera as he headed back into the ship "She's waiting for you." Kanan started to follow Ezra "Why did you have us meet you out here away from the fleet?" Hera asked him "It's safer this way."

Back in Ahsokas room, she was meditating on a Kanans meditation seat as she watched a hologram of a man wearing dark black and reddish robes "Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire of multiple adversaries." He said as he was holding a lightsaber he had thick brown hair and a scar over his eye "Fluid motion, one into the next, into the next, and so on." He said as he blocked a few training droids before turning his lightsaber off "I've made some adjustments to the classic Form IV techniques that I think you'll find work well against droids and other ranged attackers."

"Here, I'll show you, one, two, three." He said as the hologram of Anakin started to deflect training droids blaster fire "He's amazing, I've watched these recordings to help me with my own saber training." Ezra said walking into the room. Ahsoka smiled at him as she watched the recording "You should have seen him in person, Anakin Skywalker, he was my master."

Ezra looked at the recording intently "Kanan said he was the greatest warrior the Jedi had in the Clone Wars." Ezra said as Ahsoka added "He was powerful, rarely lost a battle… rarely."

"What would have surprised people was how kind he was, he cared deeply about his friends, and looked out for them until the end." She said as the hologram started to finish "Practice these exercises mindfully, and you'll see improvement, I promise."

Anakins hologram disappeared and the device shut off "Do you know what happened to him?" he asked.

"The last time I saw him, he was rushing off to save the Chancellor, after Mandolore… it wasn't the best farewell."

Ezra could hear the sadness in her voice "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

The rogue sighed as she stopped her kneeling and sat down "My Master and I encountered Rhan a lot, but… but he never knew how we felt about each other." Ahsoka said as she held up the holocron necklace that showed a holographic image of Ahsoka and Rhan together "Then everything changed, the war ended and the Jedi were accused of treason."

"I found out what Rhan had been doing and we tried to stop everything, save the jedi, and the Galaxy." Ahsoka said to him as she put the holocrons away "But he did Save the Chancellor right, wouldn't he have been on Cousrcant?" Ahsoka nodded "He was there… when the clones arrived at the Temple, when the Insurrection failed, one by one, the jedi were hunted down." Ahsoka said to him giving him a history lesson "By the Inquisitors?" he asked.

That's when Ahsoka said "Or worse."

The rooms door opened and Kanan walked in "Speaking of Inquisitors Ahsoka, what do you think about us doing the hunting for a change?" Kanan asked as both of them got up, Ahsoka than asked "When you defeated one, two more came?" she asked as Jericho walked around the corner "Who's to say we wouldn't multiply our problems yet again?" she asked "And there's Vader." Ezra added "I don't disagree, but the fact remains, we can't protect our friends from Vader and his Inquisitors." Kanan said to them looking at Ezra "I can barely protect you."

Ezra rolled his eyes at his master dodding on him "I don't need protecting." Ahsoka scratched her chin

"It's times like these that Anakin and I would turn to someone like Obi-Wan or Master Yoda." She suggested thinking on the past "They always had the answer, well, almost always."

"Then maybe we should ask Master Yoda." Kanan looked at the jedi before asking "Am I missing something?" Ezra decided to answer "When I was on Lothal Kanan took me to the jedi temple there and I got to speak with Master Yoda." He explained "But going to Lothal means we'd have to go through the Militia and…" Ahsoka stopped to look at Jericho "And Rhan."

"Okay, than why don't we?" Jericho asked "It's not that simple." Ahsoka said, Jericho shook his head "Yes it is, their our allies, lets use them just ask him to use the Temple, and than we go." Jericho suggested.

Ahsoka shook her head "I know you want to see your father but-" "This isn't about that, this is about the rebellion, we need a base, we need to know how to fight the inquisitors, if want to even have a chance, we need to stop being so prideful all the time." Jericho said holding his hands up "This isn't about pride." Kanan said "Yes it is, how many times did the Militia have us at their mercy and how many times have they let us go, stood down or what?" he asked Kanan.

"It's the same stupid pride the Republic and the Jedi had before I was born." He said turning to leave making both Kanan and Ahsoka look at one another.

LOTHAL

The Militias new fleet stood guard over Lothal, guarding the capital planet of Lothal, the Militia's Cruiser Crusher Subjugators Class Dragons, they had five of them guarding them guarding the planet with two dozen Providence Class Mk. II cruisers around them and numerous frigates around them. Aboard one of the Subjugators a Militia navel officer wearing the blue and white long coat. It was a Zarbark wearing a dark blue peaked cap with cloth around the sides, he had a upside down hollowed out triangle with indented sides with a few blades under it. "Commodore?" one of the droids at the helm said to the zarbark "We have detected a small fleet coming out of hyperspace on the long range scanners, prepare for attack position?" the droid asked.

"Belay that order, we're expecting them." The Commodore said heading to his commaders chair he sat down and pressed a button "Attention fleet, this is Commodore Sunsin, the Rebel fleet will be arriving soon, make a hole." He said as the rebel fleet dropped out of hyperspace. Their was the a single frigate, two hammerhead cruisers, and the Ghost being flown by hera with some A-Wings escorting the fleet. "Lothal orbital fleet, this is Phoenix Squadron, permission to land." It was the voice of Hera at the comms "Granted Phoenix Squadron, our fighters will escort you to the Capital, welcome to Lothal."

Aboard the freighter, Hera replied "Confirmed." She replied before turning off the coms. "I don't like this." Kanan said as they flew down to Lothal as a squadron of H-Wings flew around the ships as they headed to Lothals surface. "That's a surprise." Hera added as they flew down to Lothal. Up above in the top gun turret Ezra was looking down at his home world getting even closer and closer, his face covered in uncertainty.

In another part of the ship, Sabine was helping Jericho with Sev "Whens the last time you guys were on Lothal?" he asked her "Well not counting you jedi, it's been a while." She said handing him a wrench, "So what are you adding to Sev today?" Sabine asked him the droid growled at her and Jericho "Hey you said you wanted it not me." Jericho said as he walked around the droid and started to work "What is it exactly?" Sabine asked as Sevs back opened up and a medium sized cannon appeared "Mortar cannon." Jericho said as the droid looked at and made a chirping noise that sounded like evil laughter. The droid rolled off mechanically laughing "I swear he kill all organic life in the galaxy one day." Jericho said crossing his arms as the droid rolled off "Your welcome!" Jericho called after him.

Sabine smiled at Jericho but her smile dropped "Listen Jericho… I've been thinking, you didn't get to speak with your dad aboard the carrier, are you going to- try to talk to him?" she asked.

Jericho sighed "Whats there to talk about, this is about this 'alliance' is about rebellion not me." He said putting the tools away.

"But still…" Sabine said pausing "The rest of us don't get a chance like Hera got with her father, and like you're getting." Jericho could tell what she was getting at "Why?" he asked her, "Why should I give them anything, my mom hid this from me and my dad doesn't want me." Before Sabine could speak Kanan walked out onto the catwalk above "We're here." He replied.

Down below on Lothal the rebel fleet flew down from the clouds as the rebels got to the cockpit to see Capital City, "Whoa." Ezra said seeing how much Lothal had changed, the city was huge covering the ground as far as the eye could see. Militia ships flew overhead like Imperial Star Destroyers did not that long ago. Ships were flying in and out of the ports, they looked down below to see Militia battalions marching down below next to the Militia center which they flew too. A large platform stood there waiting for the rebels was the Militia high command.

Rhan was in front with Colonel Gento and Colonel Severus Orn behind him on both sides, Commander Dalzeel, Alest, and with a few other high ranking officers. As the Rebel ships landed a group of brown militia soldiers walked up to the ships in a two rows of five and did a salute as Commander Sato, Rex, and Ahsoka walked out of their ships to greet them. Before the members of the Ghost crew could get off the ship Kanan stopped Ezra, "Ezra, wait." Kanan said as Ezra saw Kanan had put on a long brown cloak "Put this on?" he asked handing him a small robe "A robe?" he asked.

"The Militia have been looking for you, best to be careful." Kanan said, Ezra shrugged before putting it on as they walked out.

What caught everyones attention was that these Militia soldiers were not wearing the symbolic long trench coats and hoods. They wore metallic armor over their bodies with brown body gloves underneath. The armor covered almost their whole body like the stormtrooper armor and like the rest of the Militia technology it had the sharper, sleeker design. The armor was colorless, and had no paint except for its grey metal form. They wore sharp shoulder pads that are three sided one on top and two on both sides that wrap around the shoulder. The chest piece is made of segments for easier movement over the upper and lower torso that have straps over it. It had two pieces over the torso that met at the center and petruded out, with another piece under it on the front and back going down over their lower torso. The forearms had the same design as the shoulders with armor on the back of the hands with a commlink on each soldiers dominate hands wrist. The lower legs had curved in pieces of armor on the knees and boots and feet, tucked under them were the boots and spats. The areas around the thighs and biceps are made of black padding which on the arms show their ranks. Their heads where hidden behind a new Militia helmet, it had a very sharp design to it with a smoot flat top, two studs on each side holding the helmets ear pieces. The metal wrapped around the soldiers jaw and back of the head with what looked like a breathing apparatus over the mouth and nose and a set of dark chrome carbon fiber glass around the eyes in a visor that appeared to be in the shape of a very flat but thick W.

They where all holding knew blaster rifles, they where all black with slender bodies and the butts were shaped like a half triangle, the ammo cartridges of them where curved slightly and the barrel were four sided with sides cut out of each of the barrels end.

The specters followed in suit Rhan and Commander Sato shook hands. "I can't believe we're doing this." Sabine said near the Ghost. "This is just a formality." Kanan said to her "We use to do it all the time, back in the Clone Wars." Kanan said to her. "They'll show Sato and Rex around, meanwhile we go to the Jedi Temple with Ahsoka." Kanan said as they headed into the Imperial Center.

"It feels so weird heading into here and not breaking in." Ezra said as he looked at the Center and the black and white banners of the Militia flowing. Zeb snickered before stopping "You should see this kid." He said grabbing the boy. The Rebels all stopped to see down below in the Militia streets Militia soldiers marching in parade formation their blasters leaned up against their shoulders. Grizzly Tanks in rows of three as the Militia army marched in the streets below them to the rows of Lothal citizens and refugees. Rhan looked at Sato "Forgive the theatrics, these are the refugees who just finished training, we now have nine full scale armies, within a year… who knows?" he asked him. Rhan gestured for them to continue "How many men do you have at your command?" Sato asked him.

Rhan smirked "Freeq?" Rhan asked the Chiss who held up his data pad "We have over two million men at arms who are fully trained and equipped, one million apart of are navy, and over ten billion battle droids, but we have stopped production of the droids for other resources." He explained.

Chief Engineer Alest than spoke, "We are also re-equipping our men with new armor, and weapons." Rhan said to him as they walked into the halls gesturing to their honor guard "The type armor is being distributed to all field units, as well as our new F-47 assault blasters."

"I had heard that General Greivous of the former Confederacy was apart of your army, I expected to see him here." Commander Sato asked him.

The Shadow looked back at the actual Clone War veterans "The General stays aboard his vessel in space most times, it is where he is best suited."

MILITIA FLOTILLA

Colonel Gento was walking through the ships hallways till he came to a single large set of doors. Gento was wearing the new uniform and armor the Militia When he walked in the room was massive, and sitting in the middle of the room on a large short throne surrounded by holographic images and screens was General Grievous. "Colonel." Grievous said seeing him, "What you want?"

Gento walked around him looking at the hologram, "So this is what you've been working on?" he asked as he watched the holos, screens showing battles, numbers, and calculations "Battle simulations?" Gento said rhetorically as Grievous continued his simulations "The Imperial tatics, are combined versions of the droid army and clone tatics." General Grievous said as he looked at the hologram of a stormtrooper.

"Brute force, combined with the latest technology?" Gento said looking at one of the simulations showing a Star Destroyer destroying Militia ships. When the hologram changed to show the Militia ships surround the Destroyer and break it. "Percisely, now what do you want?" Grievous asked again.

Gento sighed shaking his head.

"Council." Gento said sullenly, "On what?' Grievous asked turning off his holograms, "The Shadow, he doesn't trust me… not anymore."

The cyborg General tapped his metal gauntlet on the table "Long did I trust Count Dooku, he gave me what I wanted, a galaxy without Jedi." Grievous said as Gento looked back at him "Jedi are on Lothal right now."

LOTHAL

MT. GREYPEAK

The Militia and Rebels more military inclined members were were walking through the Militia training grounds, "I must say, your facilities are impressive." Commander Sato said with Rex, and a few other Rebel soldiers. Both Commander Dalzeel and Freeq, "Our military forces have been training vigourisly since the beginning of our army." Dalzeel said as they walked by Militia soldiers in hand to hand combat, a group running through an obstical course, and much more. Even, Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Chopper and Mina were with them watching the combat training "Does Mandolore train this hard?" Zeb asked Sabine "Way worse." She whispered back.

They walked into the Mountain and got on a large tram, "We've combined the Imperial training, with our own foundation of techniques." Dalzeel said as the tramp started to move through the mountain. The entire mountain had been hallowed out into different sections. They flew past a large room with a squad fully combat ready Militia soldiers fighting droids "Reminds me of Kamino almost, the tower simulation?" Rex said looking at seeing them climb a large fotress made of metal tiles with droids and turrets "It.. it is the tower from Kamino?" Rex said seeing the resemblance.

"So you are a clone?" Dalzeel said to him as they drove past the training grounds to show Militia forces in a large mess hall all eating in their fatigues, "Yes, I served in the clone wars." Dalzeel looked at Sato "You trust him?" she asked "Commander Tano does, and I trust Commander Tano."

Rex noticed inside the training room on the top of an observation deck was Commander Draw, or as Rex knew him as Fives.

Dalzeel tilted her head slightly "Very well." She said as they moved on "I am curious Commander?" Sato asked "About recent events that transpired here on Lothal?" he asked "Your talking about the refugee riots?" Freeq asked "Yeah, opening fire on unarmed civilians." Sabine said as the two Militia commanders looked back at her "They were far from unarmed." Dalzeel said looking back at Sabine. "A radical element of terrorists bombed multiple instilations across Capital City, the mob had to be put down so it wouldn't get back up." Dalzeel said as they passed by a hanger. "Last I heard they wanted to change Lothal into a new Republic?" Hera added. Both Dalzeel and Freeq looked at her with interesting glares "The Republic is dead, and so are it's Jedi protectors." Dalzeel said.

As the tram continued on Sabine looked at Hera "So, where are the jedi now?" the mandolorian asked Hera "Sometimes it's better not to know." the pilot replied.

Far from the, in the gorge that Rhan trained the Ikar Wardens, both jedi, Jericho and Ahsoka were standing with Rhan and Severus as they watched the Ikar Wardens train. Marcius and Eryka were training other Ikar in lightsaber combat as Solas was siting in the center of a group of students all meditating. Ezra looked over to see a young Ikar five feet from a large boulder shooting his hand at the stone. Ezra could feel the force coming from them smashing into the rock. "It's not Jedi Temple, but it suits us." Rhan said as the jedi watched the training.

"How many Ikar do you have?" Ahsoka asked, Rhan smirked "Our numbers are small, but we grow each day." Rhan said to him, "You can't expect to train a full order in a few months, Jedi training takes years." Kanan said to Rhan under his cloak. Rhan looked at him under his hood "We are not jedi, and we are not Sith." Severus said "We are the masters of our force's."

"Force's?" Jericho asked, Severus was about to speak again but Rhan stopped him "As you see the force as one great power, to us, each and every one of my students has his and her own force within them."

Kanans eyes got wide "That's insane, the force is everywhere, its what connects us, all of us." Kanan said as Rhan looked down at his students "Maybe for the jedi." Rhan said as he gestured to them "The jedi have their own truth, and that's all they cared about, but here… each is allowed to find their own force." Kanan gapped at him shaking his head "Are you insane, the Jedi are-" "Are here for another reason." Ahsoka said as she looked back at Kanan hushing him.

Rhan looked at her than at Jericho, "Very well." He said "But I expect our deal to remain true?" he asked Ahsoka "Would I lie?" she asked him "Yes, you would." He said walking away "Come or don't makes no difference to me." Rhan said heading to a large gunship. As they did, Jericho looked over his shouler to see sitting on the other side of the gorge was the mysterious Cypher, their eyes hidden under the wooden mask watching.

Later, the Jedi, Ikar, and so on arrived at the Jedi Temple, the massive spiral temple was not what it once was as the jedi saw. The Entire temple, was surrounded by construction droids. The water and snow had been moved away and a giant metal foundation had been set in around the temple and its rocks which remain untouched. But the skeleton of something that would be very large was starting to reach skyward. "What is this?" Ezra asked aboard the gunship looking at Rhan and Severus "Whats it look like, construction." Rhan said gesturing "These droids have been working without stop to construct better accomadations for the Wardens, a place to train, to grow, to rest, a sanctuary." Rhan said looking at it, "The First Ikar Cathedral." Rhan said as they landed on the metal platform and was approached by a construction droid "Greetings Shadow, we are forty percent complete with the foundation, and are preparing to begin-" Severus waved the droid off saying "We have other matters to deal with." He said as they walked toward the temple.

Kanan growled to himself mumbling as Chopper followed them out Phantom landing next to them, Ahsoka whispered to him "Peace Kanan we need him." Ahsoka said to him "For now." Kanan said looking at Rhans back as Ezra walked past them tpward the circle when he noticed something. Their were two grey cloaked beings guarding the circle. They were holding long staffs, that were cupped at the end. "Greetings Mentor." The first one said, as they got closer. The cloaks walked up to them and looked toward Rhan, they had on metal masks with slits in them and two smaller slits near the nose and mouth. It had sharp angled carvings running down it. 

"May I ask what brings you here Mentor?" the second one said their voices were both muffled by the masks "My Clerics, some of my first students and most loyal." Rhan said back to the jedi and Ahsoka. "These are Jedi, they wish to enter their temple and thank you for vigil." Both Clerics looked at one another and two the jedi "We are honored." They said bowing and stepping aside.

Jericho and Ezra looked at them, as Kanan whispered "Reminds me of the Temple Guard." circle that sat outside the temple waiting for jedi to enter "If you and Kanan stand here, you can use the Force to open the temple."

"I… cannot." Ahsoka said to him "Why?" the boy asked him "Because I am no longer a Jedi, It was my choice, I left the Order." Ahsoka said crossing her arms as Rhan remembered the day long ago when they were young "It's probably best if you two open it." Ahsoka said as she raised her hand toward the circle. Both the Ikar watched as Kanan and Ezra stand in the temples circle "All right then." They said as they held their hands out toward the temple and started to raise the temple. "Kanan?" Ezra asked "Hey, where's the door going?" The temple kept rising in its cork screw.

Even the Ikar were stunned as the temple revealed a new entry way even bigger than the last "This is new."

"Well, new problem, new door." Kanan said as they headed toward the temple, Rhan and his Wardens followed them into the temple "Chop, stay here, keep an eye out." Kanan said to the droid as Ahsoka looked at Rhan "We'll go in alone." She said as Rhan cocked his brow "I'm afraid not, my world, my rules." Rhan said walking into the Temple behind the jedi. Severus didn't follow he nodded at Rhan before turning to leave. The temples new chamber was much bigger with many paintings and carvings. "How did you contact Master Yoda here?" Ahsoka asked them "Well, he kind of contacted us." Kanan replied. As he looked sheepishly "I thought I was dreaming when I first heard Master Yoda's voice."

"And I was meditating." He added "Then perhaps that's a good place to start." She said as all of them started to sit down, Jericho sighed but followed suit as they sat down, Rhan was the only one who wasn't sitting.

MT. GREYPEAK

The Militia and rebels walked through the halls of the training halls. "I must say this is fine operation you have up here?" Commander Sato said. "Operation?" Dalzeel asked "We have an army, proper training facilities, housing for people, its far more than an opera-" Dalzeel was cut off by the sound of a large alarm. Suddenly all the Militia training soliders started to run into the hallways as the alarm started to ring. "What is that?" Hera asked hearing the loud sirens "System alarm, we just picked something coming out of hyperspace." Dalzeel said as she walked away, she looked back at Commander Sato. She rushed down the hallways with the entire mountain into a large room with a massive hologram that showed the Lothal System. Oon, was blinking bright red as about a dozen red dots dropped out of hyperspace next to it "It's the Empire, the Empire is attacking Lothal." Someone shouted.

An image of Severus appeared on the hologram "This is Colonel Orn, all forces to battle stations, the second fleet will counter the enemy on Oon, to your stations." The hologram turned off and the entire mountain started to move. Lothals militia started to arm and suit up as already ready battalions where moving into gunships. Dalzeel looked over her shoulder at Sato and the other rebels "Hold men." She said to everyone in the room all looking at the flame haired woman. "These rebels claim to be our allies." She said as all the greenhorned recruits looked to them "They have been fighting longer than us for some time now, so tell me Commander Sato?" she asked holding her arm up "Can we count on the Rebellion?" Commander Sato looked back at the Rebels but didn't wait to answer "Get me to my ship." He said grabbing her arm clasping it with his own. The shake was welcomed by the sound of cheers "To the ships!" Dalzeel said.

JEDI TEMPLE

Back in the jedi Temple, Rhan leaned on a temple wall watching the rebels meditate "Why aren't you meditating." Jericho asked him "Focus Jericho." Ahsoka said stopping him "Only the lost seek wisdom, I am not lost this time." Ahsoka snickered "That's a first."

"Can we focus." Kanan hissed hushing the two who were fighting like an old married couple. As the jedi started to return to their meditation Kanans eyes opened to see a glowing doorway across from were he was sitting "I see a doorway." He gasped "Where? I don't see anything." Ezra said Ahsoka looked around too "Neither do I."

"Last time we spoke to Master Yoda, we were separated." Kanan said getting up and walking toward the door Maybe this is my path alone." Kanan said walking to the door Rhan was about to speak but kept his mouth shut "Be careful!' Ezra called out as Kanan reached the door "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything you would do."

Suddenly as soon as Kanan walked into the door only he could see, he vanished "Where'd he go? He just disappeared." Ezra said shocked looking around "As you know, these temples can be tricky." Ahsoka said as they knew Kanan was taking a journey only he could walk. Somewhere else, Kanan walked into a strange room, but I wasn't strange to him. It was a dojo of the Jedi Temple, it had lightsabers on the walls on racks. The floor were laid out with matts and the walls were all adorned with the symbol of the jedi order sitting on his hands and knees was a maskes stranger in white robes with beige attire. A bent lightsaber sat in front of the strangers knees "I wondered when you would return." They said raisingtheir head "A temple guard…. I've come for knowledge." Kanan said approaching the temple guard who stood.

"I need to know how to defeat Vader and his Inquisitors." Kanan begged as the Inquisitor held up his saber hilt "Try to fight, and you will fail, the Rebellion will be destroyed, you will die, and your apprentice will become a servant of evil." The Temple guard said bluntly making Kanan gasp "What are you talking about?"

The Temple Guard replied "The dark side, it pulls at him, it calls to him. Eventually, he will be consumed by it." The Templeguard said drawing his yellow lightsaber "Stand aside.", Kanan took out his own lighting it up "The boy must be eliminated before he embraces the darkness." Kanan looked up at the temple guard "I won't let that happen."

OON

The Militia fleet dropped out of hyperspace over the world Oon to see their own fleet in shambles the only ship still standing was one of the Dragons and even it was in bad shape being attacked by a dozen Imperial Star Destroyers Aboard the bridge of General Grievous flagship "All ships attack formation." Grievous ordered "Colonel Orn prepare your men, and the rebels." Grievous said down below in the Dragons belly Militia officers were gathered around Severus including the non jedi Rebels. Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Mina. "Men, we have eight thousand soldiers trapped in the fortress." Severus said as a holographic image of Oon than a surface hologram of a large half complete fortress it had only two guns operating surrounded by imperial forces with walkers and TIE fighters. "Commander Kross and his men are trapped the second ring of the fort, they where halfway done on the second when the Imperials showed up, APECS corps will be our vanguard while the fleet get the main force an opening, in a addition be will be supported by the Ikar Wardens and our new Rebel friends." He said looking at Hera and the others "You all know your duty, our boys are waiting on us lets go get'em."

As the officers dispersed, the rebels spoke among each other "We should have told Ahsoka and the others." Mina said urgently whispering to Hera "They have enough on their plate as is, but in order for this alliance to work we need to show them we aren't afraid." Hera said back to her own soldiers "I don't know Hera, you sure we're ready for this?" Sabine said looking at the fleet moving into battle.

All of the officers saluted before dispersing to their ships and stations. "Uh question?" Hera asked him "Where do we fit into this?" She asked him.

"Captain Syndulla, I'm giving Sato command of Fiend and Drake Squadron their all droids, so feel free to use them, Phoenix Squadron is with Blackguard Squadron in the main assault, the others will join the vanguard with the APECS corps." Severus explained as Zeb asked "Where are they?"

Severus pointed over to new set of Militia soldiers they all wore the Militia uniforms but they wore droid exo suits. These modesl weren't the bulky droid Armored marine ones. Their variation appeared to be that of a commando droid with the chest hallowed out to fit on the front and back with the limbs attached by metal ligaments. They all sported unique helmets that resembled a commando droid head with two circles with a line through them with with a voice box in front and two studs around the ears. The helmet had an extra area around the back of the head and jaw.

The exo suits limbs where attached on by various bands on the shoulders, forearms, around the waist, knees and ankles. The exo suit coveted the back of the hands and knuckles. The boots where extra Armored around the soles, toes and heels by the suit.

"Atmospheric Para-engagement Combat Soldiers, the best and bravest of us." Their commanding officer walked up to Severus and his helmet opened up to reveal Captain Reaver.

"Colonel." He said saluting him, "Alright you three with me." Reaver said to Sabine, she, Mina and Zeb looked at Hera who nodded and the two walked off. "If you want Captain I can have them drawn back into the main force." Severus offered "They can handle it." Hera replied heading to het ship.

Meanwhile Zeb, Sabine and Mina followed the Exo suit wearing soldiers to another part of the hanger. Droch class boarding pods all being boarded except heavily modified the four blades were now more like four three sided bayonets. The pods like all of the Militia modified technology was sharper and sleeker, Sabine noticed each of them had graffiti on them. Some looked like battalion numbers, names, even a message that read "We are the rain." Sabine asked as the boarding pod opened up and the shock troops entered into it. Reaver looked back at her "You coming or not?" He asked as he got on.

They boarded the pod. The inside of the pod had two rows on each side with clamps to hold the shock troopers as they got on board. The rebels took their places together as Reaver got on and shut the blast door. Outside a large metal arm arm grabbed the container and Reaver started to talk "We all knew this day was coming." He said as the pod was being loaded into the launch room.

"We knew that one day the Empire would return." He said as he walked through the isle using the clamps to balance himself, "But this time, they won't be facing farmers who surrendered without a fight, nobody is surrendering today." He said as the pod was loading into a large cannon with the others "I may not be from Lothal but it's the only home I know, and if Oon goes the Empire is heading there next." The pod like five others where loaded together into the cannon and as the battle raged outside in space the pod started to shake "And you know why they won't be getting anywhere near it?" He paused as he reached the back of the pod "Because of whose land it is." The cannon started to power up and asked "Whose land!?"

"OUR LAND!" The men replied with a thunderous roar as the pods where fired our of the barrel.

"Whose land!?" Captain travers yelled again "OUR LAND!" One of the five pods was fired and the rest followed

"Whose land!?" Now four "OUR LAND!"

"Whose land!?" Three "OUR LAND!"

"Whose land!?" Two "OUR LAND!"

"Whose land!?" One "OUR LAND!" And they were shot out into the space battle.

The explosions of enemy and friendly fire surrounded the pods as Tie fighters and H-wings did battle. Aboard the bridge of one of the Militia ships a soldier says "APECS pods away sending sending all available vulture droids." The various culture droids in the battle started to surround the pods getting in the way of blaster fire and saving the pods. They started to tear through the upper atmosphere of Oon toward the battlefield below. The shower of pods where heading straight for the Militia fortress surrounded by imperial walkers and forces laying siege to it. The pods flew over the battle tight into the Militia stronghold tearing through the metal walls any imperials in the base that just hit happened to be in the way where crushed out blown apart by rubble.

The clamps on all the Militia shock troopers broke open with the blast door and Reaver yelled as he rushed toward the exit. He leapt out blaster blazing with the Militia and rebels followed him. Imperial soldiers who ran up on the scene opened fire on the Militia who returned it as both sides had men shot. Reaver ran toward a group of imperial soldiers and used his exo suit to leap onto a wall than off it smashing into them grabbing one of their blasters right out of their hands and opening fire on more. Throughout the base the imperial forces were ambushed by the APECS corps soldiers.

The rebels got behind cover and started to shoot at the imperials. Blaster fire was returned forcing them to take cover as APECS ran over them leaping over the cover and charging the imps with sick speed loosing some of their own but killing the imperials. "You saw that right... they just ran right into the imps." Zeb said shocked as Reaver and his men regrouped "Specters, get your arses moving, we got to get to the second ring, squads two, three, and four we got trespassers in the fort escort them off the premises." Reaver says as his men ran up to a corner in single file lines "Squad five what's your status?" He asked looking around a corner at imperials slowly moving toward them shooting at the corner. Suddenly the wall next to the imperials exploded and both the Ikar Wardens Marcius an Eryka appeared lightsabers cutting the imperials down "Right here." Eryka said as she drove her saber into one of the imps backs.

Reaver walked around the corner, as more APECS joined them, "General we're in the fort." Reaver replied up to Grievous.

Back up in the stars an Imperial Star Destroyer exploded as the good General got the transmission "Colonel Orn begin your ground assault." Down below the multiple hangers of the Dragon opened up and Militia gun ships and landing crafts started to fly down toward the surface. With one of the Star Destroyers gone the ground forces where below the clouds within seconds. The doors to Severus's gunship opened as he held onto one of the latches all of the men silent as shrapnel blew up around them. Under Severuss arm was one of the type two armor helmets. He put it on his head as the ship landed with about a hundred others he leapt out of it drawing his saber "INTO THE STORM!" He yelled rushing out with his men in tow leading the main force, saber in hand right at the enemy.


	22. The Shroud of Deception pt 2

_COURSCANT 15 YEARS AGO_

 _Rhan slid down the gutter of a pipe into the lower city, his white robes torn and covered in mud as he sat up in an alley. Groaning, he started to pull off his ruined tunic tossing it to the side showing a wet white shirt under it. He moved to a dumpster were he found an old tattered piece of black cloth wrapped it around his shoulders. Despite its wear and tare it was dry and he was soaked._

 _The rogue reached down and pulled out a comm link, "Ventress, Vos, you need to get off planet now, the Council…. They don't believe us you need to get off-zzt" Rhans comm started to short circuit as he tossed it away._

 _He left the alley behind, and headed into the underworld streets, keeping his hood pulled down as he passed police or any clones who were in the area. "I need to get off world." He mumbled to himself as he looked around a corner at a cantina with what looked like pilots walking in._

 _He followed them to the Cantina, just before they entered, as he passed them two spacers walked out "Here the Republic is attacking Mandolore." Rhan froze, looking over his shoulder "Yeah, last I heard the siege started two days ago."_

 _Rhan looked at them under his hood "Don't you need to make a drop in that system?" one of the masked as Rhan listened in "Yeah, wish me luck." The spacer said walking off, but Rhan slowly started to follow._

OON

Far above Oon, two special Imperial TIE fighters had been watching the battle aboard each were the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother, "The bait is taken, shall we go?" the Sister asked. The Brother said nothing as the two of them flew into hyperspace to Lothal. While all of Lothal was focused on Oon, none of their scanners picked up the two stealth fighters flying out of hyperspace toward the Jedi Temple. Down below, Chopper had its radar on and started tto beep. Both Ikar Clerics looked to the droid and started to beep heading toward the shadow "Whats it saying?" one of the Clerics asked under his hood, the droid ran up into the Phantom and took off into the sky. Both Clerics looked at the other one as they saw two Inquisitors TIEs heading their way. "Imperials, we need to sound the alarm."

"No." the first one said "The Shadow said he was not to be disturbed, and I sense these now mere imperials." The Cleric said as TIEs landed in front of the temple. Both Inquisitors got out and saw the machinery and droids working around the structure. Even more importantly they saw the Clerics, the second one looked at the first one "What do we do?" he asked the first "We stand, and we fight."

The Seventh Sister smiled "How interesting." She said as the first one glared at her under his helmet "Do you dare to impede us?" The Fifth Brother said to them "No." the first one said "We dare to kill you!" The first Cleric said reaching for his cloak dropping it to the ground the two Inquisitors saw the Clerics were wearing long grey robes that went down all the way to their boots which were covered in metal. Their torso was covered by a high collared tunic that covered their chest and back. Both arms were covered in sharp metal armor that matched the Militia soldiers armor. Their masks were attached to a metal helmet and both of them turned on their staffs to reveal orange lightsaber pikes. The second one did so and the two engaged the Inquisitors in combat.

OON

Back in the base the vanguard came to a hall with two different routes to take, "Squad five take the left, to the battlements and pick your targets." He said looking at Mina "You any good with that?" He asked Mina "Th-the best." She said as the fortress shook "Go with them, aim for the officers and work your way down, Wardens with us." The forces started to split as Sabine and Mina shot each other a glance "Good luck." Sabine said to the sniper "You too."

Back outside the main force engaged the imperials who turned around to face them. Severus and his auxiliary forces started to cut a path into the Imperial forces. Grizzly Tanks fired into the imperial AT-ST but where being ripped apart in turn by the massive AT-AT walkers blowing them up. Heavily droid armored marines broke through the imperial lines on the far side of battle while the two armies clashed close quarter combat engulfed spots of the battlefield. Blasters used as club, knives drove into the openings between armor and more as the blood bath began.

Back in the fortress Reaver and the rebels pushed into the remaining Imperial forces in the first ring. Sabine saw a stormtrooper coming right at her and tackled her to the floor. They started to wrestle and grapple with each other. She kicked him off and got to her feet where he through a punch and she blocked elbowing him in the helmet but it barely seemed to faze him. He grabbed a hold of her throat and started to squeeze. Sabine fell back with the stormtrooper on top of her reaching her her blaster. When she finally grabbed it she shoved it into the imperials chest and pulled the trigger ripping apart the soldiers chest.

A group of APECS ran around the corner and as he others were about to join them they heard he sounds of loud screaming before silence. The squad hesitated but moved around the corner to see a warrior in dark metal armor with imperials markings on it. They appeared to be a man with a multivisored helmet holding a bright red bladed saber with a blade guard. The rebels and militia forces gasped "An Inquisitor." Sabine hissed as she felt Marcius push past her with "We'll handle this." Eryka said as the two Wardens held up their orange lightsabers the Inquisitor turned on the other end of their lightsabers "Jedi?"

"Better, we're Ikar Wardens." Eryka said holding up her blade "Sad I had hoped for a challenge." The two Ikar attacked the Inquistors, the turned their sabers on and started to duel hacking away at the Inqusitor who spun his saber around deflecting both of their attacks.

Back outside the fortress, Severus leapt into a trench and cut down a Stormtrooper and started to run down the trench as Imperials shot at him he delfected their shots with his oprange lightsaber and cut them one by one. Back up above Hera was fighting in the stars as one of the H-Wings saved her from a TIE fighter closing in on her "Phoenix Leader stop drawing the enemy in, and attack." Kaiera said from her cockpit "Would if I had my three gunners, Blackguard One." She said back.

"We have gunners, why didn't you have them join you?" Kaiera asked "Nobody on my ship unless I want them." Hera hissed back as she took out a TIE.

LOTHAL

The two Clerics dueled the Inquisitors red blades clashing against orange, they moved with great speed using their staffs length to keep their foes at bay, sparks flying. The Seventh Sister slashed her blade across the Clerics lance. He lunged forward stabbing and slicing his blade forward up, down, let right, before spinning around in a full three sixty slashing it on the ground in front of her "Impressive." She smiled "But not impressive enough." She said attacking again. The second was not fairing as well he was on the defensive as the fifth brother pushed against the other. Smashing his saber against the defense of the Cleric who evaded dodging and parrying his blows. "Stand and fight whelp." The Brother barked at the Cleric who suddenly swung the blunt end of his staff into the Brothers face, continuing around using his mostion he tried to stab the Brother right in the face but was blown back by a force push.

Both Clerics moved back to back, "How are you holding up?" the first one asked, "I'll live… for about five more minutes." The second one said out of breath, "Make it ten." The first one said as the broke off. The First one attacked the Sister swining his lightsaber around with holding on by the very end giving him a great reach. The second one also charged his opponent, but the Brother did to and locked blades "I sense your fear." The brother growled as the Cleric brought back his helmet and head butted the alien in the face. Stunned the Brother fell back before the second hit him in the gut with his lightsaber pike and bashed the brother in the shoulder cracking the armor. He drew back his lightsaber pike and aimed it right at the Fifth brothers face. When he followed flew he froze looking down seeing the Brothers bright red lightsaber through his chest.

The first Cleric kicked the Sister away, and looked back over his shoulder to see his comrade fall to the ground as the Fifth Brother got up and removed his lightsaber "BROTHER!" the first cleric yelled only to have a lightsaber pierce through his own chest, and the Seventh Sister peek around his back "A shame, I was starting to have fun." The Cleric fell to his knees and over to the ground as the two Inquisitors left them to rot.

"That was fun." The Sister said as they walked up to the temple "But futile, the jedi have fled, your instincts have failed you." The Brother said as he and her approached the temple.

"Have they? Our prey came here, and they are still here." She said as her probe droid flew off her back and looked at her beeping "Tell me what you see." She said as the probe flew up scanned the whole temple before coming back its master like a faithful pet "A Jedi temple." She gasped as they looked at the temple "Their sanctuary will be their tomb." The Fifth said as both of them raised their hands forcing the temple to rise by force.

Meanwhile, deep in the temple, Ahsoka, Rhan and the two Padawans were unaware of the threat "You knew Master Yoda?" Ezra asked her "Yes, he taught almost all of the younglings in the temple at one point or another." Ahsoka said as she smiled about the memories "Kanan described him to me, small, green, and wrinkly with pointy ears." Ezra said smiling as Jericho looked back at his father "You were trained by Count Dooku right?" he asked.

Rhan nodded "I was, he instructed me as yoda did him with…. A few alterations." He snickered holding up his hand making it crackle with force lighting a favorutie trick of Rhans.

"But Kanan, he didn't know what he was really like." Ezra said drawing their attention away from Rhan "I'm not sure anyone did." Ahsoka said shrugging, and Rhan rolled his eyes "He was wise, kind, but when I was young, he seemed happier. As the Clone War dragged on, he carried a great burden, a deep sorrow, as if he knew before anyone else that one time was ending, and another beginning." Ahsoka said as Rhan scoffed at her "He was an old man who couldn't see past his own nose, whose pride and arrogance in the jedi led to their downfall." Rhan said making Ahsoka glare at him "And your master was a tyrannical sociopath…. Sorry Ezra what were we-" Ahsoka stopped when she looked back to see Ezra had vanished.

The rogue walked around smiling "It seems the temple has taken Ezra too now." Rhan said as Jericho looked at his mother and father but started to shiver. "Does it feel cold to you?" he asked as his parents looked at him. Jericho looked over to see a set of steps he hadn't noticed before "it's coming from down there." He whispered getting up and walking to the steps and looking down seeing only pure darkness "Theirs nothing there." Rhan said not seeing the hole in the floor "You don't-" Jericho stopped as he looked back at the temple steps "I forgot jedi Temple." He said walking down the steps and vanishing before his parents very eyes.

"You worry for him." Ahsoka said looking back at Rhan who turnedh is head away "He is my son, I know he will thrive in whatever trial he faces." Rhan said as Ahsoka looked at the spot he disappeared "You don't know him, he's not ready for a lot of things." Ahsoka said as Rhan shook his head as he leaned on the stone walls "You'll never know until you let him."

Suddenly the two of them weren't alone, "And when he does, he will fall." From the darkness the light of the Daughter of Mortis appeared behind Ahsoka, and behind Rhan came the Son "Or he will rise to the challenge, dear Sister, such chaos that courses through him." The Son said. Both Rhan and Ahsoka seemed to look annoyed "Does he come out…. Often?" Ahsoka asked seeing the Son who smiled at her "To often." Rhan said rubbing his temples "Not as much as her." Ahsoka said as Rhan locked eyes with the Sister who looked at him with disgust. Both Rhan and Ahsoka shared a smile of having something to bond over, or complain. "If you two don't mind, we aren't here to fight so… leave, or whatever you two do?" Rhan said as the Borther and Sister of Mortis vanished.

Elsewhere, Jericho walked into the temples depths, as he passed through the darkness he came into hallway lit by torches. But the fires weren't orange or red, but blue, the walls were lined with them and a blue light as he walked he saw a light at the end of the tunnel, he reached the end and gasped at what he saw. He wasn't on Lothal anymore, instead he was looking across the evening of a world covered in forested mountain tops rushing rivers and snow peaks. "Beautiful isn't it." Jerichos head shot to the left to see someone sitting on the edge of a cliff. He wore dark blue almost black robes with grey tint. The robes covered only half his torso and the left arm. He had a sash around his waist that wrapped around to the floor wearing dark grey pants and a hood. "Who… what are you?' the man rose and removed his hood, but Jericho saw it wasn't a man, it was a boy about his or Ezras age. He had pale skin, white hair and black eyes with blue pupils "Beats me, all I know is that I am… One."

Back with the two older members of the grou. Ahsoka was deep in meditation as Rhan waited for her in silence. Suddenly Ahsoka heard a very familiar voice "Ahsoka." She opened her eyes "Ahsoka, why did you leave? Where were you when I needed you?" it was the voice of her Master, Anakin Skywalker. Rhan saw her start to fidget as she heard her master "I made a choice- I couldn't stay." Ahsoka said back to her master. "You were selfish, you chose him over me." Anakin said to her from the force. "You betrayed the order for your own emotions, you loved him more than me." Anakin said to her "No." Ahsoka said shaking her head.

"You abandoned me! You failed me! Do you know what I've become, because of what he did, what you did to me?" Ahsoka could feel behind her the presence of Darth Vaders spirit "No." Ahsoka gasped as she took out both her white lightsabers and got ready to swipe behind her but she felt two hands on her wrists "Yes." Ahsoka looked up to see Rhan standing over her, "Yes we did." Rhan said to her kneeling down In front of her. He held her wrists and sabers at bay as she turned them off "We made our choices, we couldn't save him, I couldn't save him, because I didn't think you could accept what had happened to him." Rhan said pulling his hood off "it should have been me…. I should have been the one on Mustaffar." Ahsoka said to him.

She turned her sabers off looking at him "I accept that I can't change the past, but what I can't accept, I pushed you further away because of it." Ahsoka dropped her lightsabers as she fell into his chest and he hugged her

OON

Atop one of the stoney cliffs looking over the battlefield was Darth Vader, he held out his lightsaber under his cloak and turned it on before jumping off the cliff. Meanwhile, down below Severus was on top of fallen walker. "All forces, converge on the fort. Battalion seven, through ten attack the west flank." He barked as he directed his army, Severus leapt down on the ground and started to fight the Imperials again. He rushed at a group of Imperials who shot back at him. He deflected all their shots as he cut them down, a large explosion blew the dirt around but didn't faze him. But felt something coming, Militia soldiers, droids, even an Ikar warden was cut down by a red lightsaber. Another Militia soldier tried to run up and strike the attacker from behind but was grabbed by the throat, before it crushed his neck.

Severus saw standing in-between the dead of both sides, was Darth Vader. Severus felt his whole body go cold as he stood up, calling on the force he seemed to stop the shivering and approached Vader lightsaber in hand.

At first neither said nothing, "Colonel Orn!" some of his men came running up to them, but Severus held up his lightsaber "Hold!" he yelled.

"He's mine." Severus said as Vader didn't even seem to move like a great avalanche waiting to be unleashed.

LOTHAL

Jericho looked at the young boy who looked at him both walking in a circle, Jericho tilted his head and so did One, "What are you?" One asked him, "I'm… I'm Jericho." He said back to him, "Whats Jericho." One asked.

"I guess it's me?" Jericho asked "You don't sound so sure?" One asked and Jericho shrugged "Yeah, wait no, I mean I'm-" "Well which is it, yeah, wait no?" One asked.

Jericho gritted his teeth, "I know what I am." Jericho barked at him, "What are you, Jedi, Sith, whatever it is your father is making." One said crossing his arms, "How'd you know about that?" Jericho asked him. as the doorway started to rumble.

One crossed his arms, "Whats that?" Jericho asked "Looks like some friends of yours found this place." One said as he stood at the edge of the cliff over looking the mountains. "As for how I know." One smirked "I know your mother and father aren't on the best of terms, I know you are having a hard time with your training, and I know… what grows in your heart." One said turning around "I can see the darkness and light, tearing you apart." The One said "You don't know anything." Jericho said turning on his lightsaber "I know you want to kill me." Jericho heard him say.

"I know… you aren't real." Jericho said hearing the temple doorway rumble, "But the enemies out there, are." One said smiling.

Back on Lothal, Ezra was sitting in the middle of the Temple, in the room that had no name but showed the stars of the galaxy, sitting across from him was a small green alien "Master Yoda, you're powerful." Ezra said "You must know a way to destroy Vader and his Inquisitors." He asked the darkness "Padawan, thousands of Jedi once there were." Yoda sighed shaking his head "Then came war, inn our arrogance, join the conflict swiftly we did." He said back to Ezra who looked up to see the stars grow dark "Fear, anger, hate, consumed by the dark side the Jedi were." Yoda said back to Ezra "Was it wrong for the Jedi to fight?" Ezra asked confused "Is it wrong for me to protect my friends?"

"Wrong? Hmm, A long time, fought I did." Yoda said as the small green alien "Consumed by fear I was, though see it I did not."

Ezra than asked "You were afraid?" Yoda nodded "Yes, afraid. Hmm, surprised are you? A challenge lifelong it is, not to bend fear into anger." Yoda said to Ezra, suddenly the temple walls started to fall "What's happening?" Ezra asked

"Found you the enemy has." Yoda replied.

In the heart of the temple. Kanan continued to duel with the Sentinel "Even now, the servants of the dark side come for your apprentice." The Sentinel said as two more appeared from out of the sentinels own body holding yellow lightsabers. They started to duel with hm knocking him back to the ground. Kanan grabbed one of the lightsabers on the wall and started to try and keep fighting "You cannot fight forever." The Sentinel said as Kanan was knocked to his knees "You're right, I can't protect Ezra forever." Kanan gasped.

"Not even from himself, all I can do is what I've done, train him the best I could." Kanan sighed as he got on his knees ready for the Sentinel to pass judgement and end him "

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Kanan Jarrus, you may rise." The Sentinel passed both his shoulders with the blade "Wait, what does this mean?" the Sentinel removed his mask revealing the face of the once Grand Inquisitor "It means you are what I once was, a knight of the Jedi Order."

OON

Both Marcius and Eryka dueled the inquisitor with the helmet, leapt over them who drew them to the top of the fortress as the battle raged all around them "A terellian Jango jumper." Eryka said "How perceptive, runt." He said. Marcius assaulted the Sith by hacking at the left right and spinning around but the imperial blocked each blow while Eryka slid under one of his blades leaping up and driving her lightsaber at his back. The Inquisitor flipped over them to the top of the temples edge. He looked down to see Severus fighting Vader.

Vader had blasted the young warden with a powerful force push, sending him through a wall of a fallen AT-AT. He crashed into a large crater filled with blood and mud. Severus coughed up blood before getting back up "Your bravery is admiral, but foolish." Vader said as Severus got to his feet. Severus looked at his blood, and his bruised nearly broken body, and roared he rushed Vader on the offensive. "You have anger." Vader said blocking a blow from above, "You have hate." Severus tried to hit him from the left "You use them well." Vader said locking blades with him. Severus looked over Vaders large shoulder and saw a piece of metal lodged in the ground. Breaking off Severus grabbed it with the force and through it at Darth Vader. The sith lord force pushed Severus away and turned around slicing it in half. Severus's lightsaber was knocked from his hand as he hit the mud again. He reached into it the and tore out a grenade launcher. He launched it right at Darth Vader hitting him square in the chest.

Vader was blown back into ground kicking up dirt, mud, and metal into a cloud, Severus tossed it away and summoned his lightsaber out of the mud and turned it on. He started to walk toward the crater when out of it a force or nature clad in black. Vaders armor had been dented and cracked, but not broken. Vader attacked Severus in a fury of motion. Severus was forced back before having his lightsaber cut in half right out of his hand. He slashed is lightsaber across Severus's chest grazing him making the Warden yelling pain.

The sith grabbed Severus and through him over his body before dropping him. Severus gasped and coughed in the water before Vader grabbed him with the force and through him against the ground, fallen tanks and through fire right out of the crater. The sith followed him out, and Severus started to crawl away as the battle raged around him. Vader looked around the battlefield seeing the Imperial forces falter despite his easy victory in the duel "Find me when your worthy." Vader said turning off his lightsaber and turning it off, Vader started to leave "Admiral, withdraw, we have what we need." Vader said as a drop ship flew toward him, to take him away. Imperial forces around the battle started to flee, even in the fortress the Inquisitor leapt off the walls onto a TIE fighter and flew away. Leaving both Marcius and Eryka who were about to collapse. Marcius fell to his knees out of breath. Up above the Imperial fleet started to disengage before jumping into hyperspace. Aboard the bridges and ships of the Militia armada started to cheer like the ones on the ground at the victory, or so it seems.

LOTHAL

Ezra was still talking with Yoda as the temple "There's still a way." Ezra said to him "Yeah, but Master Yoda, how are we supposed to win if we don't fight back?"

"Win? Win, hmm." Master Yoda said "How Jedi choose to win, the question is." Yoda said speaking in riddles "We already chose, we're going to fight." Ezra said determined.

The old jedi sighed, "Find Malachor." Yoda said to Ezra as the entire room shook "Malachor? Who's Malachor?" Ezra asked as the entire temple shook. The Jedi Temple was being forcefully ripped out of the ground by the two Inquisitors. The two dead Clerics, laying on the ground. The first one started to move, he looked back at his fallen brother. He crawled toward him "Master Yoda? Master Yoda!" Ezra called out. As Back with Jericho he heard the entire temple shaking from the doorway. He looked back at One who had vanished, suddenly Jericho made a break for the hallway as it started to collapse.

Back outside, the Inquisitors had made the temple rise, "The secrets of this temple will be ours." The Seventh Sister said as the doorway appeared. The cleric crawled over to his brother, but when he reached for him he crawled over his body and grabbed his lightsaber lance. As the temple started to fall "Kanan, Ahsoka." Ezra yelled running back into the main room, the same time Jericho and Kanan did "You won't believe what I-" Ezra said "Tell us later! Come on!" Kanan ordered as they started to run toward the entrance but Rhan got in their way. "What are you doing, we need to get out of here?" Kanan asked, as Rhan rolled his eyes, "Why, have you forgotten the Empire does not rule here?"

Back outside, the Cleric turned on his brothers lightsaber and through it right at one of the machines building the Ikars temple. The lightsaber ripped through it before making it explode. Flying about a hundred miles away a H-Wing squadron was on patrol, "This is Homefront One, we have an explosion in the northern sector."

The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother looked to see the temple starting to sink again, and saw the H-Wings flying toward them "We fight another day." The Brother said running back to his Tie his sister following.

IMPERIAL FLEET

Both the Inquisitors walked into Darth vaders private meditation chamber seeing the new Inquisitor who fought Marcius and Eryka.

"Sixth Brother, how good to see you." The Fifth Brother said to him "Likewise, brother… sister, I see the hunt failed." He said to the only female among them. "Silence." Lord Vader said at the end of the room "My master will be most pleased with this discovery."

Vader said holding up a hologram of the jedi Temple on Lothal "Lord Vader, The Jedi and Militia are growing in their power." The Fifth Brother said "It will be their undoing."

"We have recordigns of their tatics, weapons, an approximate number of soldiers who are battle ready, in time we will have enough to bring the Militia to its knees."

LOTHAL

CAPITAL CITY

The streets of Lothal were in a frenzy, as Militia soldiers celebrated, even as their wounded were being carried into the medical stations across the planet. In the depths of one of them, Kaiera and Reaver were running through it to a glass room to see Severus. He was in a bacta tank, stripped and covered in bandages. Kaiera looked over at the nearest medic "How is he?" she asked "He'll live, but he's going to be sore." The doctor said as they saw Severus floating there. Kaiera felt Reavers hand on her shoulder "Don't worry yourself lass, we'll all have scars eventually." He said walking away leaving her to stare at their hospitalized commander.

In another part of the city, in one of the Militias soldiers popular cantinas, their was a loud toast "To Victory." Commander Dalzeel yelled holding a glass up, "TO VICTORY!" The cantina yelled at the top of their lungs all soldiers drinking together, with them were Rebels who all held mugs, even Mina and Sabine. "To our honored dead!" she cried out. And they responded with another toast "TO OUR HONOR DEAD!" Some of the bigger Militia soldiers had their arms around Zeb who was holding a mug "And less we forget, to the men and women of the rebellion who fought with us…. To the Rebellion!" she yelled as the soldiers gave the loudest cheer "TO THE REBELLION!" the beers and drinks started to flow as the Militia soldiers drank and celebrated.

In the corner even Commander Sato drank with the Militia officers, as Rex couldn't help but smile seeing the soldier all toast to one another and to them. Both Sabine and Mina toasted and were about to drink when Hera grabbed the mugs out of their hands "Whoa, whoa, you to are way to young for that." She said as Rex laughed "They earned it Hera, reminds me of the time with my brothers back in the 501st." Rex said as Zeb noticed someone sitting at the far end of the bar "Speaking of brothers." Zeb gestured to a small booth. Surrounded by Militia elites, sitting in shadows was the same face of Rexs but without the full beard, but a stringy goatee. Rex looked at Fives who locked eyes. Commander Draw got up and so did the other Elites, before they walked out.

"Was he at the battle?" Sabine asked, "If he was, than they probably didn't want them to see."

Meanwhile, on the night met day, in the twilight hours of Lothal, a funeral, the first of its kind was taking place. In the gorge where the Ikar trained, the Ikar had gathered, two pyres had been laid out, and on them two Clerics laid, two Ikar, two brothers, burning in great flames.

Rhan was in front as the Ikar surrounded them, all of them except Rhan and the Jedi had their orange lightsabers out, pointed up "… I did not know them for long, they were the first to be named Clerics, one they rightfully deserved." Rhan said as he walked between the two pyres putting his hand on one of them letting it burn. Some of the Ikar were about to say something but stopped as Rhan let his hand burn "To be a cleric, is to be a keeper, a protector of what we as Ikar cherish, still we do not know what that is sometimes, but it did not matter to them." Rhan said as he removed his hand quickly "To them, and to us, we knew each other as family." Rhan gripped his hand into fists as he put them behind his back. He looked over at Eryka, Marcius, and his other students "Jedi do not believe in death, Sith, do not accept it." Rhan said as he glanced at the jedi. "But I do." Rhan said to his followers, "I know one day, I too will pass from this world to the next, but before than I will make sure I am remembered as they will be remembered." Rhan said "Fighting for what they believed in."

"Hear me now, for we will not just burn their bodies, and let the wind carry their ashes to be forgotten, lost to time." Rhan said as he looked at the flames.

He paused as he had their attention "We will make them our strength, turning their ashes into crystals, let their spirits guide us through the coming storms."

Rhan turned back towards the pyre, "So that the dead, never die."


	23. A Friend Says Goodbye

**Takes place during the forgotten droid**

GHOST

Jericho was laying in bed, his head shaking back and forth as he could hear the sound of battle, of screaming until someone screamed his name and he shot up.

The boy sat up and shook his head, his nightmare haunting him or not a nightmare, but a vision.

IMPERIAL HIGH COMMAND

COURSCANT

Within the halls of power, the Imperial militaries leaders were in a gigantic building, it was a massive fortress with Imperial soldiers and guards everywhere. But the most interesting room within the bastion of power was a small room with only a few dozen people in it. The room had a dark black mirror table with chairs all around it, and sitting at the table were about a dozen men in the room the rest were all holograms. At the head of the round table was Grand Moff Tarkkin. "Gentlemen, I have come here all the way from the Emperors personnel project for the growing threat in the Lothal System." Another Moff seemed to chuckle "Perhaps if you spent more time focusing on governering your sector and not hunting thieves, Grand Moff Tarkkin such a meeting wouldn't be needed." The Moff Glared at him, the Moff wasn't as old as Tarkkin "The rebel threat only grows if we ignore it Moff Rand, but our recent observations of the terrorist insurgency in the Lothal System known as the Militia."

Moff Tarkkin pressed a button on his seats dashboard showing holographic recordings of Militia soldiers in combat with their new armor against the Empires army on Oon.

It showed the Militia taking Garel, and so on, "For this matter I have had one of our most trusted members of the ISB, Agent Kallus put together a report. The doors to the conference room opened and Agent Kallus walked in.

"Moffs of the Empire, I am honored to stand here, and I know your time is precious so I shall get straight to the point." Kallus said as he held up a datapad to show the world of Lothal, "Lothal the Militias stronghold, its surrounded by a massive droid fleet with thousands of maned ships and fighters." Kallus said as he showed the image of a Malficent, Providence and Subjugator class(s) ships. "The Militia found an old Separatist weapon depot that had been building droids and ships for nearly three years after the end of the clone wars before shutting down, after their uprising and subsequently their takeover of the Lothal system, they have combined both the droid factory and our own factory on Lothal to build these."

Kallus made the older models disappear to reveal the Militias Mk. II series of war ships and even their Conqueror Class Subjugator, "Look at the size of those things." One of the Moffs said "Yes, yes, we all know how this." Grand Moff Tarkkin said to Kallus, "I am well aware sir, that is why I have gathered what I have." Kallus said as holographic screens appeared in front of all the Moffs.

"You will see here that as of now, they control three worlds, and we are certain they will not stop there, despite heavy casualties they suffered on Garel, and after the skirmish at Oon. The Militias ability to fight is anything but diminished."

"Could we not just shut down their droid forces, we did it at the end of the Clone Wars?" a Moff suggested "Indeed, if we knew the shut down codes, but they are heavily guarded within the former Imperial Center on lothal renamed the Militia Center." Kallus said to him "What have our think tanks come up with Agent Kallus?" Tarkkin asked.

Kallus looked at the Moffs, "At over a ninety percent agreement, the Militia pose the greatest threat to the Empire, each day, thousands of refugees arrive at Garel and Lothal, and are conscripted into their forces, former security forces, and militaries that were disbanded after we assumed of various sectors have been seen among them in our spies, despite our spy rings being discovered one after the other."

"What happens to these spies?" Moff Rand asked from his seat, Kallus pulled up a hologram showing an Imperial spy dressed as a civilian being dragged away before a Militia officer walked out and shot him in the head "Examples are made."

Tarkkin scratched his chin "What of these jedi I hear, these Ikar Wardens?" Kallus pulled up an image showing both Marcius and Eryka, even Severus "We have limited information only that the leader of the Militia, the Shadow is training them, we estimate less than a hundred are in combat roles." All of the Moffs talked and whispered to one another as Kallus stood their.

Agent Kallus let it sink in, before sighing "If I may be so bold gentlemen?" Kallus said waiting for permission to speak freely "Out with it." Tarkkin said.

"For years, I have served faithfully, years our Empire has brought peace and order throughout the galaxy." Kallus said putting his datapad behind his back "We pushed into the outer rim without any restraint, we pushed and pushed and now gentlemen, the Outer Rim is pushing back." Kallus said all eyes on him "The Militia is not the rebellion that much is sure, they are not insurgents, terrorists, or a maurading band of criminals." He locked eyes with Tarkkin "They are the greatest threat to our Empire, they have trained for the wars we wage, use our own taticts, they are armed, they are industrialized, and they many." Kallus said almost done "We are at war, and we must show them the fury of what it means to challenge us."

LOTHAL

CAPITAL CITY

Rebel leaders of Phoenix Squadron was speaking with the Rhan and his men, "So you say this Malachor, is the area where the Inquisitors are?" Commander Sato asked them as they were in the Militias command center, "We aren't sure exactly, but we built it on a reliable source." Ahsoka said "What kind of source?" Sato asked, "One I can vouch for." Rhan said to Sato cutting him off, Commander Freeq held up a data pad reading of various files "Even with the imperial data banks we were able to recover, there is no mention of the planet Malachor in any of their files, the Inquisitors as well, the only files on them are that they are to be treated as if the Emperor himself, that's how much power they have in the Empire." Standing in the room with them was Colonel Freeq and even Caliban of Dathomir, "Imagine if we gave that kind of power to our own Wardens." Gento said sarcastically in the shadows.

"… Shadow?" Commander Sato said looking at his own jedi and Ahsoka "These Ikar are like the jedi no, in the clone wars these Jedi General and Commanders were of great importance in the victory of many battles, would it not be the same for the Ikar to hold such a position?"

The leader of the Militia glanced at Sato under his hood "That will not happen." Rhan said "Though one of the many purposes of the Ikar will be to combat these Sith, I want them to go through the same trials and tribulations as any enlisted man or woman." Rhan said, "If an Ikar wishes to serve in our armed forces they will enlist, and that will be the end of it."

"If you will excuse me Shadow, I must attend to our next operation." Gento said coming out of the darkness "Do as you will Colonel." Rhan said "Until we can discover the true location of Malachor, I offer the Rebellion to keep your ships here, until you can find a suitable base." Rhan said as the Rebels looked at one another "We have already found a planet for our own base." Ahsoka said "We thank you for your assistance Shadow, but our time here needs to come to a close." She said as they started to leave for more private quarters. They walked down the hallways of the Center any troops they passed saluted as they left. Rhan watched them go and sighed through nose.

Back in the Militia command room Rhan was approached by Freeq "Shadow, General Grievous is in your office." Rhan sighed "I knew this was coming."

Meanwhile, the Rebels had returned to their ships they had come with and were being escorted through the Militias flotilla by Blackgaurd Squadron "This is Blackguard two to Phoenix Leader, you are clear for hyperspace, happy hunting." The pilot said as Hera sat in her cockpit "Phoenix Two, what happened to Captain Rose?" she asked.

"Leave of absence." The pilot said as the Rebel fleet of Phoenix Squadron jumped into hyperspace.

Back down below, on Lothal Kaiera was sitting in a Militia military hospital, on a bench looking at Severus, who was still in the bacta tank healing from his wounds after his fight with Vader. "Trouble sleeping Kaiera?" she looked up to see Reaver and their super tactical battle droid Butch in the hallway. "Something like that, until the Colonel is back on his feet we're under Colonel Gentos command." Kaiera said as Reaver sat down next to her "I heard, but if you makes you feel better I've heard that our boss is the talk of the army."

"What?" Kaiera asked him, Reaver nodded "First man to ever fight the Emperors Enforcer and live, he'll pull through." Reaver said looking at Severus "Come on, we got a new mission."

Kaiera got up and followed him "It doesn't feel right James." Kaiera said using Reaver's first name "Leaving Severus behind." She said as Reaver shrugged "It's war Captain, we can't carry wounded into battle."

Elsewhere on Lothal, specifically inside Rhans office, their was a loud smashing of metal on metal. General Grievous had smashed his fist right into the wall of the office "An alliance with jedi!" Grievous yelled "It's not an alliance with Jedi, but their rebellion." Rhan said sto Grievous titanic body, the leader of the Militia was sitting at his desk listening to Grievous "Run by Jedi, created by Jedi, led by a jedi." Grievous said holding up his metal hand up making a hologram of Ahsoka turn on "Your jedi."

"You go to far Grievous." Rhan said standing up, "Not far enough 'Shadow'" he said sarcastically "Look what the jedi do, what they have done to me." Grievous said opening up his body to show his malformed remains of his body before shutting it again.

The cyborg General shook his metal head "They cannot be trusted-" "Of course not." Rhan said cutting him off "Jedi lie and deceive the same way sith do, but her… not her." Rhan said to him "You remember when I asked you if you ever regret saying something to someone?" Rhan asked as Grievous was silent, "I have chance General… a chance to get something back I thought taken from me." Rhan walked around the table. When suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed Grievous by the force holding back the cyborgs metals suits weapons and pinning him against the wall. "And not you or the Empire will stop me, so unless you wish me to premote someone else to the head of our armies General, than this will be your last outburst." Rhan said dropping him "… Is that understood soldier?" Rhan asked as Grievous was on all fours like a mongrel beast "Yes… my master." Grievous said gripping his metal hands into the floor.

IMPERIAL SPACE

Deep in space, the Rebel fleet and its members were aboard their newest Carrier, Commander Sato, Rex, Sabines former partner Ketsu Onyo and the members of the Ghosts crew were gathered around two star maps "Thanks to Rex's Old Republic map and the map Zeb's Lasat friends made, I believe we finally have a suitable location for our base." Hera said as the two maps combined into one "The Yawst system, there's no sign of the Empire, but there's a small habitable moon, one that I think will provide everything you need." Ketsu said as the rebels looked at the map.

"Promising, but Yawst is several parsecs away, and our carrier does not have enough fuel to complete the journey." Sato pointed out as the "We can't afford to leave it unguarded and, even with the fuile we got from Lothal." Rex said "Well, I've been tracking Imperial fuel shipments" Sabine said getting the attention on her "There's one scheduled to arrive at the Horizon Base soon."

Kanan than voiced is own concern "Eh, it's risky, the Empire's tightened security at all its depots in this sector." He said ever being the cautious Jedi he was.

"If there's fuel there, what choice do we have?" Ezra asked as he looked around the hanger. "Hey where's Jericho?"

Deep in the carriers cargo hold, Jericho was fending off about a dozen training droids flying around him all shooting at his yellow blade. He deflected them easily at first his whole body sweating he shut his eyes as he spun his lightsaber around his whole body hearing the voice of the One in his head when he suddenly repulsed all the training droids into the walls and dropped to his knees out of breath. His breathing was followed by a whistle and slow clapping, turning his head to the doorway of the cargo hold he saw Mina standing heir "Wow, that was something." She said smiling as she walked into the hanger "I thought I was alone." Jericho said getting up still out of breath "Not on this ship your not." She said as the mixed skinned girl walked in she saw Jericho was uneasy "You alright Jey Jey?" Jericho looked over at her "You haven't called me that in years?" he said as she shrugged "Well I've known you for years, and I know when your upset." She said leaning on the wall.

"I'm fine." Jericho said as he shook it off, "Doesn't seem that way, must have seen something freaky in that temple?" Mina asked him as she picked up one of the broken training droids "Not that… just a bad dream."

Mina took note of that "Like a vision?" she asked "No it was just a dream." Jericho said as he scratched the back of his head "Thought jedi dreams were visions."

"They aren't" Jericho said as he started to leave "Just… just be careful today okay." Jericho said as he left the room.

In separate part of the ship, Ahsoka was watching from a holoterminal spying on hers on, she stopped turning the image off and seeing her private communicator was blinking. She knew who it was, and reluctantly turned it on to show a hologram of Rhan "I wasn't sure you'd pick up." Rhan said removing his hood. "I was just asking myself that." She said as Rhan bit the inside of his cheek "Ahsoka… I'm trying." Rhan said looking up at her "This alliance is more than just military, you know that." He said as she looked at him "Your supplying us fuel and weapons, that's as far as this goes."

The rogue shook his head "No, it doesn't have to be that way, it could be like it was before you and me against the Galaxy."

She shook her lekku "Those days are gone now Rhan, I have the rebellion you have the Militia." She said as Rhan replied "… we have Jericho." Rhan said as he brought up their son "I don't want him to go through what I went through, not knowing his father, and his mother being so distant."

"I'm not distant, I'm protecting him." She said back "By pushing him away, like you are me." Rhan said on the holovid, "Your dangerous Rhan, I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Rhan took a deep breath holding back his anger "Trust is a two way street Ahsoka, I opened my world to you, let you see our armies, and you give me scraps." Rhan said holding up his hands "At least tell me where you are."

Ahsoka was hesitant but finally sighed.

Later, she was walking out to the Ghost, that had her crew loading up its supplies "Ahsoka come to wish us off?" Kanan asked her "No not exactly, turns out we aren't the only ones going to the Yawst system." She said as Jericho who was helping Ezra load a crate of something on to the ship saw a black Militia transport drop out of hyperspace "Oh boy." Ezra said as the ship landed in the carrier.

Walking out of it in full combat armor was Colonel Gento, he had both Wolf One and Two with him wearing the new armor both painted dark black, "Commander Tano, we've been briefed on your situation, and we've made alterations to our attack plan." He said as his second held up a data pad and he handed it to Ahsoka as the rebels walked up to her along with Commander Sato and Rex "What is the meaning of this." Ahsoka heard Sato said "The Militia are planning to destroy Horizon, the port and personally I'm getting tired of us constantly nearly killing each other." Ahsoka said as Sato looked at the young colonel whom he quarlled with earlier. Ahsoka handed her the Militia attack plan, "This is plan is outrageous the port will be razed to the ground." Sato said as the Colonel cocked a brow at him "That is the idea, we want nothing left, except what your people will take." He said gesturing to the rebels.

"We'll provide a diversion with the third army, while your men sieze the assets." He said as Sato handed the attack plan to Hera "Well it wouldn't hurt if the Empire was shooting at someone else." She said as Kanan rolled his eyes.

"Than its agreed, while the Militia forces attack the Empire, we'll sneak in the back door and steal what we need." Ezra said as Gento looked at him and the other minors of the Rebellion.

Gento cleared his head "There is one more thing, these four." He said gesturing to the kids "I don't them apart of the operation." He said getting Sabine to say "What?"

"The kid are an invaluable part of our strike team." Hera said defending them "Exactly, kids." Gento said "These are children Captain Hera, I won't send them into war." Gento pointed out as the 'kids' showed their disgust with his orders "We go into battle everyday." Sabine said to Gento about to get into his face "You steal food, and fuel from small instilations across the borders of the Empire." He said as he looked at Hera "And do not youse Oon for an excuse, you were surrounded by our army in an hollow victory, the second army and those others are not the Third." He said.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but we're keeping them with us." Hera said to Gento, Ironblood locked eyes with them "Then you will bury them yourself." He said turning to leave.

Later, the Ghost dropped out of hyperspace to Horizon Base, it was sticking out of a small planetoid with three towers, one on the left and right with the center one having four separate ports. The ports spread out like flours with a hover port on each side. Imperial and commercial ships came in, and none noticed the moddifed frighter moving toward the port, or what was inside. Gento and his wolves were standing in the cargo hold all wearing the new armor and holding their blasters, in silence. "You know, the last time we let Militia on our ship it ended so well." Zeb said to Hera in the cockpit looking back at the Militia soldiers.

"I know I know, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend." She said as Sabine was on the comms "I hate that saying." She said as Jericho and Mina sat behind them "Once we're on the platform, we get in and get out… hopefully before the Militias main force gets here. Back out in the cargo hold Gentos men gathered around Wolf Two had on his a long cloak, Wolf Three was Holding a rotatin blaster cannon, while Wolf Four was sharpening a knife "Gather around." The Colonel Said to his men.

Up above Ezra walked by them and saw the mission briefing "This is search and destroy, while the rebels steal what they need, as they do." Some of the men snickered "We take the fight to the enmy here." He pressed a holodevice on his wrist to show the ports control tower.

"We'll shut down all the bases defense system, towers, doors, the works, after that we move down to the lower levels beneath the planet and clear house." All the men nodded as the ship landed. "One more thing." He said as he reached behind his back and pulled out four wrist watches. "These are reflective hologram bands." He said as he put them on Ezra gapped when he saw Gento vanish from sight.

Kanan walked by and saw them vanish "Stealth tech." Ezra said seeing it "We could use that." Ezra said as Gento heard him, he turned visible again "Maybe if you actually tried fighting the Empire and stopped stealing from them you would."

The ship landed and the Militia soldiers all had their stealth tech on, walking out "You sure about this?" Kanan asked watching them disappear, "No, but in order for us to actually have a chance of succeeding we need allies, and last I checked." Hera said

"Militia love things that go boom." Sabine said as walked off the ship, Chopper rolled down the ramp and spotted a vendor selling droid parts and spotted a leg for its body, one that matched. Chopper started to bee pand fart grabbing Ezra "Oh yeah that leg does look like yours?" Ezra said walking off. Chopper than turned to Hera and showed her the leg "We're not here to shop Chopper, this mission is important and dangerous." She said to him as Zeb snickered "Shop, Shopper." He snickered as they walked away from the droid "Make sure you scan for an Imperial chatter and let us know the second their suspicious."

As the rebels left the droid behind to guard the ship Ezra and Zeb kept calling to him "Just stay here and get a 'leg' up." Ezra said Jericho walked by him and shoved him "Would you quite it." Jericho snapped at him.

"What's eating you?" Ezra asked him, "Nothing." Jericho barked getting the teams attention "It's just that we're about to into battle, and your making jokes." Jericho growled at him "We've done this a hundred times junior." Jericho shook his head as they walked toward the Imperial port, "Not when we have a time limit, the Militia could be here any second and they will raize this place."

"Jerichos got a point, lets hurry." Hera said as they picked up their pace.

Meanwhile, the Militia controlled tower had guards at his entrance, suddenly blood sprayed from their necks from invisible daggers. Ghosts dragged their bodied behind crates or cover out of sight. "Wolf four, get the door open." Gento ordered breaking the door open.

They moved in and started to clean house, the invisible Militia soldiers started to slit throats, snap necks and take out any Imperial personnel in the tower without them even knowing. The doors to the towers control room opened and the Commandant looked back over his shoulder to see an empty doorway "Whats the meaning of this?" the Commandant asked under his cap, he had dark skin with brown hair and mustache. Blaster fire erupted from nowhere taking out his men leaving him all alone. Gento walked out of his stealth tech toward him. The Commandant gasped backing away "I have a three hundred men on this base, you'll never get out of here alive."

"Three hundred?" Gento asked shaking his head "Not enough."

Gento walked toward the nearest window as his men grabbed the Commandant knocking him out, Gento sighed removing his helmet "This is Colonel Gento… unleash hell." He said as he shut down the bases defenses, what little they had.

Up above the Shadows Blade dropped out of hyperspace, right in orbit and was flying straight down toward the planet.

Back with the rebels, "Looks like our intel was right." Kanan said behind cover "Theres more security than ever." He added as the rebels saw their target.

"Well theirs the fuel, and we need it for the carrier." Sabine said as Jericho continued to look around as if something was wrong "We need it." Hera added

"I say we abort." Jericho said all eyes snapped toward him "What, why?" Zeb asked "Lets just go back to Lothal, get fuel from the Militia."

Kanan shook his head "We can't, if we start depending on them we-" "This has nothing to do with dependency, this is pride." Jericho snapped in a whisper.

"What are you scared?" Sabine asked, "No." Jericho nearly shouted "But something doesn't feel right, its to easy."

"Well if you want it to be more challenging." Zeb said pointing up to the sky where the Militia war ship could be seen "there you go."

The Imperial forces at the port saw it to, "Raise the alarm." One soldier said "I can't its not responding."

Kanan removed his blaster pistol "That's our queue." The rebels ran out and started shooting and they were followed by Militia canon fire shooting at the base taking out Imperial defenses and parts of the base. "Get the fuel Specters." Kanan yelled as the cannon fire took out the walkers guarding it.

The base began to go on full alert, outside as TIE fighters took to the air, they were met by about a hundred Vulture droids and dozens of H-Wings. Kaiera was leading Blackguard Squadron "Let'em have it Hawks." She ordered as they opened fire. More Imperials started to run outside still unaware of what was going on. Up above Gentos men were picking off targets, with their blasters.

The rebels surrouned the fuel with Mina covering them from Afar, "Lets go." Hera said as Zeb got behind the fuel crates and started to push them back towards the Ghost. Jericho, Kanan and Ezra held their lightsabers out in the back covering them as they fled. "Leave it, we need to get out of here." One Imperial said to another who was shooting at them as they started to retreat from the landing pad.

"Chopper prep the ship." Hera ordered the droid as they got back to the ship, suddenly Chopper appeared next to them holding a matching droid leg "What- I told you not to go shopping." Hera snapped at the droid.

It replied with a few beeps "I don't care if you stole it, just get on board." Kanan yelled over the two as they ran to the ship. Up above the dog fighting had grown even more intense, when Jericho spotted TIE shot down flying straight toward their platform "Move!" he yelled force pushing the Rebels onto the ship, except for him and Mina.

"Jericho!" Ezra yelled as the platform they were on started to crumble taking both Jericho and Mina with it.

As the platform started to fall so did they into the chaos of the battle, the Ghost had to take off or it would fall to. Hera ran into the cockpit "Chopper get us out of here now." She commanded as Ezra and he others ran in "We can't just leave Jericho and Mina!"

"We aren't but we can't afford to get caught in the battle." Hera said as the ship started to leave the planet, "Neither can they." Kanan said as he sat down next to her "We don't have a choice."

Back down below, the parts of the platform and port were falling like flies with the Imperial and Militiant forces clashing up above. Jericho and Mina had crashed all the way down into the lower levels of the port, the sinhole like structure had multiple walkways they had fallen through and somehow survived. Jericho was on the ground still, and Mina sat up coughing from all the dust and rubble they had caused "Je- arrr… Jericho?" Mina called out weakly as she grabbed her shoulder her arm was dislocated. She crawled over to Jericho and shook him, she noticed her sniper rifle a few feet from her and grabbed it using it to balance herself "Jericho wake up." She said. He moaned as he started to come too "W- what happened."

"We fell, come on we have to-" "FREEZE!" Mina and Jericho looked up to see a full squad of Imperial Stormtroopers with blasters all trained on them. Mina dropped the sniper rifle grabbing Jericho "Don't shoot, don't shoot!" she said grabbing him with her still useful arm "Identify yourself." One of the troopers ordered as they got closer, he had an orange shield on his shoulder showing he was the commanding officer "We we're on the platform, when the fighting started." She said holding onto Jericho tightly, she reached around his hip where she grabbed his lightsaber and tucking it in her sleeve. "And the sniper rifle?" the leader asked "A vendor was selling them, we bought it for hunting." She lied.

He thought for a second before Mina continued "We don't have time for this, we need to get up to the port." One of the troopers said "Stow it." The officer said "You two, get of here." The officer said as the stormtrooeprs were about to leave them be "Wait…" Mina suddenly said.

The Imperial officer looked back at her "M-my brother, he's hurt." She lied as she gestured to Jericho still barely awake.

"Sarge, we can't take them with us." One of the troopers said, "We aren't leaving them." The commander said "So pick that kid up." He ordered the one who had protested. Mina was hesitant to let Jericho go but the strooper picked him up and through him over his back "Come on girl." He growled under his helmet.

Another stormtrooper came up to them from behind "Hold up lads, her arm." The one who spoke was a woman, her armor made it hard to identify her from the men "Hold still." The Stormtrooper woman said as she held onto Minas arm and shoved it back into place with a loud snap. Mina screamed through her teeth as she got feeling in it again "Tough girl." The Stormtrooper who put it back in place said helping her up.

"Come on, time to move." Mina looked up to see the battle had spread from the skies to the port. Militia gunships had started to land on the platform with Militia soldiers jumping out of it, followed by droid drop ships carrying super battle droids who opened fire on the Imperial forces who were retreating "This is squad sixteen, they've over run the port, request reinforcements, request-" he was cut off and down by enemy blaster fire as the Militia forces overwhelmed the defenders.

Down below the squad who had 'rescued' Mina and Jericho were listening to the transmission "That didn't sound good." The female Stormtrooper said "We need to get out of here." The trooper holding Jericho said "You afraid of a few Militia and droids?" the female imperial asked "You didn't see them at Garel, these guys are insane." He said as Jericho mumbled something still out cold.

"Alright 55s, you know the drill we regroup at command and await orders." Sarge said "Trell you like that girl she's your responsibility." He said to the Stormtrooper next to Mina "Come on." She said "Buscon, anything happens to that boy you answer to me." Sarge said "Let's move out. The Stormtroopers started to head into the port that was already in chaos, Imperial troopers up above were being pushed back by the Militia forces, civilains who weren't lucky to make it to the port were running for cover. At the edge of the bases lower levels Militai forces wehre propelling down the walls shooting out windows and throwing in grenades enemy combatant or not. Meanwhile, Colonel Gento left the command tower and was greeted by his men "Colonel, we've secured the port, the enmy is in full retreat." A field officer said walking next to him "Push into the lower levels." Gento ordered "But sir, we've taken the port?" the officer asked "Now we take their lives, no prisoners." Gento ordered as he headed to the edge of a port grabbing a harness and propelling down with his forces.

Squad 55 was moving through the bases lower levels, they were moving briskly by a window when it suddenly exploded and Militia soldiers fell in. "Blast'em." Sarge yelled under his helmet as one of their own was shot down, but the Imperials kept fighting. Sarge shot down one while Trell through Mina behind cover "Get down girl." Meanwhile Buscon hid making sure Jericho wasn't in the line of fire "Give'em hell 55." The sarge barked as they kept firing.

"Trell we don't have time for this." Sarge ordered, she tossed him a thermal detonator "Agreed sir." She said as he armed it and through it right into an Militant taking out the ambush in a firey explosion. The imperials and the two kids took cover, "Regroup." Sarge said getting up and dusting his armor off "Headcount." Sarge than ordered, "Malcom and Joni are dead." Trell said looking at two dead imperials leaving just Sarge, Trell, Buscon and another "Damn, Mals wife is going to kill us." Sarge said as Trell helped Mina up "I'm more worried about Joni, he had kids back on Courscant."

Trell looked over at Mina, "Kid do yourself and your brother a favor." He said as Mina gulped "Whats that?"

"Don't become soldiers, all it does is give you dead friends and bad memories." she said, Sarge looked up above to see more Militia coming down, "We need to move, they probably haven't reached the command bunker." Sarge said as they moved on.

Later, the squad ran around the corner to see Imperial troops holding back Militia forces, "Squad 55 reporting in, we have civilains." Sarge said as they moved up to another commander, the officer had pale kin and brown hair "Civilians, are you mad, this is a war zone."

"Technically it's a hallway." Trell said as a stormtrooper fired a rocket launcher towards the Militia bringing down the hallway cutting off the enemy. The Commander sighed as he looked back at Squad 55, "Look Sarge, we can't let these kids in the bunker its military personnel only." Sarge looked at the commander under his helmet "We can't just leave them out here sir, this girls brothers hurt, at least let us give them medical attention." Sarge asked.

The Commander looked over his shoulder at the rubble blocking the Imperials "… Very well, but after that their gone "Thank you sir." Sarge said as they headed toward the bunker.

Trell looked at Mina who was making Jericho was okay, "Hey girl, whats your name?" she asked "… Mina." She said not lying this time.

"And your brother?" she asked, "Jericho." She said as they passed by Stormtroopers who were taking up positions after positon in the hallways deep underground. "Parents?" Trell asked as they arrived at a large open room with a very large door, the Imperials had already fortified it with turrets and metal barricades "… We got separated in the blast."

Sarge glanced back at her but kept walking "We need medical attention for these two." Sarge said as he came to the door where two guard where both Stormtroopers "Alright." They said letting them in. The squad made their way to the medical station, where Buscon laid down Jericho. A medical droid walked up to him and started to scan "How is he?" Mina asked, "He is stable, unconscious but stable." Mina sighed in relief, "Can you wake him up?" Sarge asked under his helmet "Not advised." The medical droid said "Neither is waiting to get shot up by Militia." Buscon said as he sat down on a table "For once we agree." Trell said as she checked her ammo.

Suddenly the entire bunker shook, "Here they come." Sarge said looking back at what remained of his men "We're all going to die here." Buscon said hands on his knees as he sat next to Jericho "We aint dead yet Buscon." Trell said as she reloaded "That's what I like to here, lets get back to the main force." The fourth Stormtrooper came in to the medical wing "Sarge… they got threw." He said.

Back in the hallway, the Militia had blown out the rubble and where marching toward the bunker through the hallways with Droid Armored Marines their shields making it impossible to shoot them. The only thing that appeared to stop them was turrets weaking the shields. The first DAM went down but was marched over by his brothers continuing the slaughter. The commandant was shot by the Militia soldiers and watched helplessly as he died seeing his men being slaughtered.

The bunker shook again as it was on alert, the "Fall back, all forces fall back." An intercom said as Squad 55 heard it yelling across the bunker as they headed to the main gate but turned the other way like the rest of the battalion. Mina was still in the medical wing with Jericho, she tried shaking him "Jericho… Jericho you have to wake up." She said trying to shake him awake but he was still.

Mina looked up at the doorway when she heard footsteps, "Mina, you need to get your bother out of here." Trell said in the doorway, "Where are we suppose to go?" she asked.

"Take him to the back of the bunker, the storage room now." Sarge said as he grabbed Buscon, "You go with'em Buscon." The Stormtrooper Buscon looked up at him "You think I'm scared?"

Sarge shook his head "No I don't, but I'm sending another body back to your parents." He said as he patted the Stormtrooper on the helmet.

Buscon headed toward Jericho and picked him next to Mina, "Come on." He ordered.

At the main entrance to the bunker, the Imperial forces were running in the hallway to a closing door any who could't make it banged on the doors but were shot in the back by Militia. Inside the Imperials took up positions along the corridor, Sarge and Trell ran out with the main forces and knelt down behind a barricade that was just a table from the mess hall. An E-web turret was set up right at the door as all the Stormtroopers sat and waited, for the end.

Outside, Gento was standing in front of the door way with his men surrounding it, "Unleash hell." He ordered. Five Militia soldiers with rocket launchers opened fire on the door ripping it apart and the battle resumed.

Both imperial red and Militia green balster bolts filled the dust and air, both sides were being butchered by the other when the Imperials held their ground. The turret that was mowing down Imperias got blown to bits by a grenade sending both Trell and Sarge flying. Militia soldiers rushed in and it turned into close quarter combat. Sarge saw one coming right at him and got up drawing a knife before the Militia soldiers could bash his head in with a rifle Sarge slashed his throat. He got up and ran toward another who tried to shoot him but the blasts glanced off his armor. The sarge drove the knife into the soldiers visors stabbing him in the face. He let go of the knife and grabbed another Militia soldiers and smashed him into a wall before grabbing his neck and snapping it. All the shrapnel and metal from the explosion had caused his white arm to start to turn red from his own blood.

Sarge picked up a blaster and started shooting but his last stand was cut short by enemy blaster fire shredding the man to pieces. Trell came to just to see her commanding officer go down "Sarge!" she screamed looking for the nearest weapon, she saw a blaster a few feet away and scrambled to it, but got shot in the leg stopping he. Militia soldiers swarmed and started to beat her with their blasters like clubs.

Deeper in the base the Imperials were in full retreat, all the way back to the storage room, the room was massive, nearly fifty meters wide and long with large stacks of supplies from ammo, to food, etc. Imperial Stormtroopers, wounded and not were running in along with Buscon carrying Jericho and Mina following him. "Barricade the door." One soldier said as the started to take a splicer and seal the door shut when everyone was in, halfway closed a group of stormtrooeprs carrying a wounded trooper were running "Wait- wait hold the door." One of them called out still outside but the door shut tight. A trooper with a splicer started to melt the door together, when he was done the Stormtroopers started to pile crates and anything they could move in front of the door.

Buscon moved to the back looking at the remains of the imperial forces "Looks like this is all that's left." Buscon said as he laid Jericho down in the corner with Mina "Only a hundred of us left." Buscon said removing his helmet. He had a shaved head, light skin, and brown eyes. He leaned his back against the wall of the storage room and slid down to the floor next to the two kids. "Least it won't be Sarge who writes the letter this time." Buscon said as he looked over at Mina, "My mom already lost my brother on Garel." He said as he looked at Jericho, "Hope your parents don't go through the same."

Mina held onto Jericho tucking the lightsaber deeper in her sleeve so no one would see, one of the Stormtroopers with bloodied and black stained armor was moving through the crowd of Stormtroopers who were continuously piling stuff onto the barricade. He looked over to see the three of them in the corner. "HEY!" he yelled getting not just their attention but every imperials in the room.

"Oh no." Mina gasped, "What are these rebels doing in here." All the imperails raised their blasters hearing the word as Buscon got between them and the kids "Whoa- whoa hold your fire, these are just civilains."

The one in the bloodied armor, "No they aren't, I was on the platform they stole a bunch of fuel before we were attacked, heading straight for a rebel ship." The trooper said under his armor.

Buscon didn't move, "Trooper, these are kids, their hurt, they aren't Militia." He said as the trooper walked right up to him holding up his blaster "Rebels, Militia their all the same." He said as he held up a holodevice and it showed the _Ghost_ on it, "This was the ship they were heading to, its marked vessel."

"I know that ship." Buscon said looking at it than back at Mina and a still unconscious Jericho. "Your rebels." He said as Mina said nothing just holding onto Jericho.

He looked back at his men, "They probably led the Militia right to us." Another said it was hard to say which cause of their armor "We can't afford anything else, we should kill them." Buscon turn around holding his blaster toward the hundred Stormtroopers "We aren't killing them, there just kids." Buscon snapped.

"Kids who probably killed thousands of us, and when they grow up it will be more." The leader of the mob barked holding up his finger, "No, this isn't right and you know it, we're soldiers we don't kill kids, we're better than that." Buscon said as the blood stained Stormtrooper paused "You don't…" he held up his blaster and shot Buscon right in the chest "But we will." Mina gasped watching Buscon be buthced by his own men.

Mina saw the stormtrooeprs hold up their blasters and did the only thing she could think of, she tore Jerichos lightsaber from her sleeve and rushed them screaming "Jedi!" she sliced the Stormtrooper who shot Buscons, arms right off making his scream as she swung the lightsaber around wildly, "Shoot her, shoot her!" as the firing commenced Jerichos eyes started to crack open. The first thing he saw was Mina, falling to the floor from Imperial blaster fire, his lightsaber still smoking rolled over to him before she was on the floor. The imperials kept firing on her body just to make sure she was dead, or to just keep shooting. Jerichos eyes were wide awake like himself as he summoned his lightsaber to his hand and turned it on "Blast'em." One of the troopers yelled, Jericho roared as he blocked their blaster fire and ran right at them jumping into the air swinging his saber right down on the Stormtroopers.

GHOST

Back aboard the modified freighter, "We have to go back, now." Ezra said as everyone was in the cockpit, "We will, we will." Hera said as she looked back at him "But… Ezra?" Ezras face had fallen and so had Kanan, "Stars… I feel it." Kanan said "Such pain."

REBEL FLEET

Ahsoka was sitting in her quarters legs crossed meditating when her eyes shot open, "… no." she whispered

LOTHAL

Back on Lothal, Rhan was sitting in the fields of Lothal, his wolves were laying down next to him, when the scared one raised is scar covered face at Rhan. The old rogue opened his eyes as he felt it in the force, "Now you know true loss."

HORIZON BASE

Jericho was in the middle of the Stormtroopers cutting a flesh burning path through all of them cutting them to pieces getting in-between so their blaster fire was useless. He cut one in half, anothers arms right off, a leg, a head. He grabbed a balster and shot a few before force pushing some more. The Stormtroopers started to envelop him tackling and getting his lightsaber away from him wrestling the boy to the ground "Hold him, hold him." One ordered as they aimed the blaster at his face. The Stormtrooper looked Jericho in the blue eyes and saw they turned Sith yellow.

The entire room started to shake when Jericho let out a massive roar unleashing the force within him repulsing all the Stormtroopers off his body so powerfully their armor, and then their entire bodies destroying them and everything around them into pure ash. Jericho sat up the entire room now covered in the dead Stormtrooper ash, falling like snow around him. He got to his feet and looked around, the only body that hadn't been destroyed was Minas. The ash had blanketed her as he ran over to her. "Mina… Mina." He called out as he fell to his knees picking her up "Get up cheeka, get up." He whispered as he shook her like she did to him, and like him, came was no response.

Her head fell back limply in his arms, her eyes wide open but devoid of light or life, Jerichos whole body started to shake, "… no… no…. rrrraaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, making the entire base shake all of the Militia still in the base started to stop moving. Gento was in the command base and could feel the base shaking when he looked at a monitor. He turned through the channels till he got to the storage room. He saw Jericho holding Mina in his arms surrounded by dead Stormtrooper and their ashes, still screaming "We're done here." He said turning it off.

Later, the Ghost dropped out of hyperspace to see the Militia forces leaving, "Their leaving?" Sabine said watching the Militia dreadnought jump into hyperspace. "Sabine get Jericho and Mina on the coms."

She nodded "Right, right Axis- Specter Seven, respond." She said into communications, but their was no response, they flew down to the surface to see Horizon base in ruins all three of the towers had been destroyed, Imperial and Militia ships had been left behind. "Whoa." Ezra said from his seat, "I've seen this sight before." Kanan said "It was like this in the Clone Wars." Kanan said "Giant battles left scars across the galaxy."

"Axis, Specter Seven respond." Sabine said again as no response came, "Axis, Specter Seven, Respond!" she snapped but still only static came back to greet her. Ezra looked around and closed his eyes, trying to feel Jericho with the force, "Down there." He said as he pointed to a small spec on the ground, "I see them." Hera said as she flew down toward the ground. When the ghost landed everyone rushed to the loading dock as it opened and froze. Jericho was carrying Mina, her coat over face like a cloth, his head was bowed low, his body still covered in ash, and Mina stone cold dead in his arms.


	24. Spider Base

ATOLLON

Jericho was down on the surface of Atollon, the harsh desert planet with large coral petrified structures covered the landscape. He was sitting legs crossed hunched over in front of a mound of dirt, his trusty astro mech Sev next to him. He looked up at the stars his eyes puffy from what appeared to be either crying or no sleep. He looked at the grave that had a sniper rifle for a marker, rocks had been laid on top of it to cover the body beneath the dirt. After a while he got up and started to walk away. Far above them the Ghost was flying through space "Ghost to Phoenix home, we're heading down with another load." Hera said as she flew away from their new now refueled carrier, Hera was in the cockpit when Zeb walked in to hear Sato reply via speaker "Copy, Ghost. I'll meet you on the surface." Sato replied as she looked back at Zeb "So, one more run, then we'll take a break." She said back to the Lasat, before she asked "Are they still at it?"

Zeb shrugged "Pretty much non-stop."

Later, Hera joined Sabine in the cargo hold watching Ezra and Kanan duel, both their lightsabers intensity turned down "Keep your blade up, it's easier to drop it than it is to raise it." Kanan said as he hacked at Ezras defense force pushing the boy into a wall. Ezra rolled out of the way of another swing using his blaster mode on his lightsaber to shoot at Kanan "You know, that's my move."

"I steal from the best." Ezra said before turning the blade back on and rushing toward Kanan getting behind him and pointing the lightsaber at Kanan "Gotcha!" Ezra said triumphantly "And I got you." Ezra looked down to see Kanans lightsaber pointed at his gut.

The boy groaned out loudly "Tied again?" his master turned off his saber and so did Ezra "There's no such thing as a "tie." You lose, you die" Kanan pointed out as Ezra rolled his eyes "Yeah, and you win by killing an Inquisitor." Ezra said as Kanan shook his head in disagreement "No, you win by surviving." That's when Sabine called out up ahead "You two are getting pretty good." She said smiling at them. But Ezra didn't seem to take it that way.

"Getting? Are you saying we weren't good before?" he asked as Hera stopped Ezra from saying something he would regret "I think she just meant you're even better now."

He sighed at the complment and its translation "I'll take it." Suddenly Kanan swung his lightsaber at Ezra who turned his own back on catching it "- Hey!" Ezra snapped "You never turn your back on an enemy."

"Okay, but since when are you my enemy?" Ezra asked him "Let's go again." Kanan said as they resumed their training.

Back with the Hera and Sabine, Hera looked over at her "Have you spoken with Jericho" she asked, "No, last run I saw him at Minas, grave he hasn't left that spot since we buried her."

"I really wish Ahsoka would have been there when we got back." Hera said, as she looked down at Kanan and Ezra, "Those two are about to run into hell, I don't know if I can handle loosing them too." Hera said as she gripped the railing tightly.

Sabine noticed Heras distraught "Speaking of Ahsoka, where is she?"

SULLUST SYSTEM

Ahsoka was deflecting imperial blaster fire from all directions as she leapt over a crate into a group of imperials, she cut them down with her back hand lightsaber style and stabbed two in the chest as a door opened to reveal a new squadron of Stormtroopers. She got ready when they were all blasted back into the hallway like a cannon ball. She looked back over her shoulder to see Rhan with his double bladed black lightsaber "That's all of them." Rhan said as he turned off his lightsaber.

The two of them were in an imperial base by the looks of the walls and floors, "You never know." Ahsoka said as she turned hers off and started to walk down the hallways of the base "… I'm sorry, about what happened to the Bonteri Girl." Rhan said to his spouse "If I knew where Lux was…" Rhan cut himself off.

Looking at Ahsoka hoping for an answer but she said nothing, "And Jericho?" Rhan asked, "Have you talked to him?" he asked as she was silent for a few moments, "He needs to accept that death is a natural part of life." Ahsoka said walking ahead of him. He caught up so they were side by side "Not when its by other people, not when its someone so young." Rhan said as she looked back at him "What about you, your two apprentices did they not die willingly."

"That's not the same, it was their lives to give, their choice, them having a say in their own destiny." Rhan hissed as she sighed "We really having the destiny conversation again." She asked him.

Rhan shook his head as they walked around a corner "No, but we do need to have the 'our son' conversation."

"I agreed that I would let you speak with him, then why aren't you?" Ahsoka asked him, "Cause, we need to find where Malachor is." He said as he walked past her "But I have sent someone who can talk to him, someone I trust."

CHOPPER BASE

The Ghost landed in the middle of their new base, one of the hammerhead cruisers was already guarding the base on the ground, while a small command center had been formed "I thought you'd be more excited about our new base." Hera asked as she walked down next to Kanan "We finally have a place to call home."

"Trust me, Hera, I'm excited, this is my excited face." Kanan said with a fake smile "Yeah, very nice." Hera said as she walked up to an old Imperial droid "Here's that crate of power generators, AP-5." The droid had bug eyed head "This shipment was due hours ago." And was next to Chopper, the droid gave a few chirping beeps to the protocol droid "So I can expect them to be late all the time then?" AP-5 asked.

As the Rebels walked by "We we're lucky to scavenge that droid from Hroizon." Hera said as Sabine looked on the horizon to see Jericho standing alone with Sev "Not all of us."

"Go talk to him." Hera said to the girl "What, why me?" Sabine asked defensivly "Anyone would be nice, but next to Mina and Ezra you've talked to him the most." Hera pointed out. Sabine looked back at Jericho than sighed, "I hate it when your right."

Sabine watched the other rebels walk off before heading up to Jericho and Sev, "Hey…?" she asked, he looked over his shoulder "So you're the one who got stuck with it?" he asked.

The mandolorian girl was a bit confused "Uh…" "You're here to give me the whole 'It's okay- I'm sorry- life moves on' stick." He asked her smirking, she could see his eyes were still puffy "Have you slept at all since-" "No." he said quickly as he patted Sev on the head, the droid moaned at him with a soothing drawing sound "… Look, I'm no good at this." Sabine said as she walked up to Jericho she at first reached at him but stopped "Mandolorians are raised to believe to die in battle is glorious." She said looking out at the horizon. "Yeah, my mom is been doing the opposite, deaths no different from life." Sabine cocked a brow at Jerichos reply "Maybe it is, maybe…" Jericho held his hand up "Stop what your doing." Sabine was taken back, "Doing what?" she asked him, "Stop trying to-" Sev started to beep and bark up at the two "A ship, what ship?"

An old dark painted confederate cargo ship used in the clone wars flew down toward Lothal, it had Militia emblems on it and when the ramps lowered droids started to carry out large crates of supplies.

"This one's expected." Hera said looking at Kanan. "Militia here?" Kanan asked shocked.

Hera nodded "They are our allies, here when you need them." She said coldy, "Their bringing us basic supplies, machinery, medicine, rations, etc. What the rebels didn't expect was walking down the ramp was none other than the purple clad Cypher walked down their dark purple cloak wrapped around their body "Greetings from the Shadow, he sends me with his regards." Cypher said looking over to Jericho under the wooden mask. "Whats he doing here?" Ezra asked "Ever since Mina's… death." Kanan said as he walked up "He's here to help Jericho deal with the dark side."

Ezra cocked his head "I thought you told me to never go near the dark side?" he asked "The Dark Side doesn't claw at you like its doing to Jericho, something I'm very grateful for." Kanan added

Cypher walked toward the Jedi and Rebels and bowed with their hands hidden under the robe, Kanan walked up to Cypher, "I saw you on Lothal." He said, "Indeed you did, Kanan Jarrus or do you prefer your true name." Cypher asked raising the hood a bit to look Kanan in the eye. "That won't be needed." Kanan said gesturing to Jericho and Sabine off in the distance. Jericho started to head over and Cypher approached them as Sabine followed him "Lets get this over with." Jericho said to Cypher.

"Follow me." Cypher said walking far from the Rebels and Jedi, "I don't like this." Kanan said watching them walk off "It's Ahsokas call, not ours." 

IMPERIAL BASE

"Really?" Ahsoka said as they were walking out the base to a long range Militia transport, "That's whose under the mask, who Cypher is?" Ahsoka asked Rhan as they headed out of the ruins of the Imperial base still smoking from their attack.

Rhan shrugged "At first I was surprised too, but it is them?" Rhan said glancing at Ahsoka who sighed.

"I like them." Both Ahsoka and Rhan looked to see the Son of Mortis holding a dead stormtroopers head "They cannot be trusted." Next to Ahsoka the Daughter appeared walking past them "Just ignore them." Rhan said as they kept walking "How can we be ignored brother, we are you, and you are us." The Son said as Daughter glared at Rhan, "He is not out brother, and she is not our sister." She said as the two force weildes walked around mirroring Rhan and Ahsoka. "The boy will drown in darkness." The Daughter said as the son sighed "Rather than be blinded by light." He commented on.

The Daughter looked at her brother "Your impudence knows no bounds."

The Son replied "And your arrogance is without measure." He hissed, both Rhan and Ahsoka than both snapped "Go away!" both the Son and Daughter vanished leaving both of them alone.

"We're all survivors aren't we." She said sarcastically smirking, "You say that like it's a bad thing." Rhan asked her.

The two non-jedi glanced at one another, "Maybe it is, maybe the force is telling us we don't deserve to live." She said to him as Rhan looked at her "What are you a jedi?" he asked sarcastically. Suddenly their transport exploded as TIE fighters flew down blowing it up an Imperial troop transports were flying toward them carrying who knew how many Imperials. Soldiers. They landed on the platform in front of Rhan and Ahsoka and opened up "You say it's the will of the force trying to kill us… lets see it try." Rhan said turning on his black lightsaber as she turned on both her white ones ready for another battle, together.

CHOPPER BASE

Jericho was sitting across from the wooden masked Cypher, staring into the black holes around the eyes "So how's this work, you talk first I talk first?" Jericho asked the stranger, "What is darkness." Cypher asked, Rhans son shrugged a bit confused "What is darkness?" Cypher asked again. "Uh… absent without light?"

Suddenly Cypher smacked the boy on the head "I'm not a jedi or a sith, no riddles." Cypher explained as the force user held up both hands "Light cannot exist without pushing dark somewhere, and darkness cannot exist without running from light." Cypher said under the mask "So your saying their one in the same."

"Yes." Cypher replied, Jericho gapped "I say only that the force is the force, like oyur father and myself, it took us many years to see this truth."

Cypher held up both of the skeletal like wrapped hands "And from it…." Cyphers hands started to glow not with sith lighting but a dark green flaming smoke like something of witchcraft. "We can unlock the primordial powers of the force." Rising from the fires was a curved dagger before Cypher shut both hands making the alchemy vanish into dust.

Jerichos eyes were hypnotized by the powers before shaking his head "What does this have to do with the dark side?" he asked.

The purple hooded figure shook their mask, "There is no darkness, you are just not as attuned to it as the light."

The boy looked away "I wouldn't know about that, seems like its tuning in to me a lot." He said as Cypher tapped the mask, "The Dark side as you call it, draws on raw emotion, on what makes you who you are." They explained sitting across from him "Your father puts it plainly, the light side demands peace and tranquility for it to be harnessed, but in doing so the jedi become sedated, apathetic to all things except their force and its light."

"The sith are no different, to each it becomes a drug that they cannot survive without, have you ever seen what it does to jedi and sith when the force is taken from them." Cypher asked holding out a hand "No." Jericho replied.

Cypher got really quit than, looking at Jericho through the pools of black eyes "I pray you never do… now." Cypher lifted up their hands and they electrified with force lighting "Lets begin."

Jericho than asked "What?" the lighting leapt from Cyphers hands electrocuting him.

He fell back thrashing around in pain yelling as Cypher spoke through the lighting "Pain is a teacher, if you cannot hand physical, than emotional pain will destroy you." Cypher said as Jericho was on his knees his yelling had stopped to a low growl. From a distance Sabine was working when she saw the boy in trouble. "Kanan!" she yelled getting his attention, Kanan took out his lightsaber and ran toward Jericho and Cypher. "Get away from him!" he yelled, Cypher suddenly stopped and blasted Kanan away with the force. The Ghosts ran up behind him weapons drawn.

"Whats going on!" Ezra said seeing Jericho on his hands and knees his body still smoking "Training." Cypher said as Sabine got between the two and knelt down to him "Training, you call this training you were torturing him." Kanan snapped.

Cypher glanced back at Jericho, "Yes, he withstood only a small portion but he stronger than most." Cypher said hands under the robe looking at Jericho "But he is still weak, one must embrace pain to master it." Jericho looked up breathing heavily through his nostrils "Enough." Kanan said stepping forward "These are Sith teachings. I want you gone."

"But Ahsoka wants me here." Cypher said looking over their shoulder, "But if you truly wish force me from this world." Cypher held up both hands crackling with lighting "Your welcome to try." The rebels all got ready for a fight.

"Would you all just shut up!" Jericho yelled as he got up, walking in between them giving them all nasty glares before turning around to Cypher, "… again."

The rebels walked away as the training continued, Jericho didn't scream out but is pain could be heard. "We can't let this go on." Sabine said "I don't like it anymore than you do." Kanan said "But sometimes training is meant to be hard."

Later, the rebels were in the command center "The site doesn't look like much, I'll admit." Rex said standing in their makeshift command center until a more proper one could be set up, drawing their attention away from their training "The good news is our scouts found a fresh water source deep underground." Rex said as Sabine walked up next to them "We're placing sensor markers around the perimeter."

"We'll know if anyone drops by unannounced." Rex said confidently as Zeb noticed a small little bogen on a crate "Hey! Get away from that!" Zeb snapped as the bogen ran off. Bogens are small little insect like creatures with small hard shells over their bodies, tiny beedy eyes and small legs. "How I hate those little bogens." Zeb growled as Rex smirked seeing that was the only problem "This planet may be hot, dry, and unpleasant, but at least there's nothing trying to kill us." He said as everyone started to move on. Zeb rolled his arms sighing "Well, I'm off to relax."

On the edge of the Base, Lt. Dicer member of Phoenix Squadron was planting one of the beacons Sabine was talking about, her A-Wing was parked a few feet away from it as she set it down. Suddenly a swarm of Bogen ran around her feet as she walked away from it startling her "Whoa! Whoa! Hey! What?" Dicer had noticed the bogen had curled p next to the Bogen, and started to chirp at her frantically "Hey! Get away from that!" she said thinking they would destroy it "What are you guys doing over there?" Their chirping grew more fierce as she heard them and didn't notice what had crawled onto the top of her A-Wing "What's wrong? Did something frighten you?" She asked as she heard a low growl she looked back to see death and screamed.

Back in the training area, the shock training had ended and Jerichos was listening to Cypher as he heard the scream through the force and shot up "Somethings wrong."

Back at the base, Hera was smiling at all their work, "I can't believe it's all finally coming together." She said softly as she looked over at Kanan "Ships, pilots, a base." She added as Kanan glanced over at her.

"Everything you need." He said smiling, her smile fell as she saw his "Except you and Ezra."

She took a deep breath "So, when do you leave?" she asked him "As soon as Ahsoka gets back." Kanan said to her sighing "We can't run from the Inquisitors forever." Hera seemed to look as if she had just been stabbed in the back "I figured it was something like that, with all that training."

"Hera, what you've accomplished here is important." Kanan said trying to make it seem less than it was "I understand that now, the need for us to be a part of a larger rebellion."

"I'm behind you, but none of it will matter if we don't do what we need to do." He said as Rex walked up "All sensors on the Eastern face are in place. "Good, have all the pilots checked in?" Hera asked as she did Jericho was running over to them "Lieutenant Deiser hasn't come back yet." Sabine started to check the comms "Phoenix six rep-" "Dicers in trouble!" he said breathing hard as everyone looked at him "What how!?" Hera asked him, but Sabine replied first "She was on the North face, we'd better go check on her."

Hera saw the rebels making up their minds "Take The Phantom." Hera ordered, "I'm going with you." Jericho said following them "No your not." Jericho heard Kanan say, the boy shot him a glare as Rex and Sabine walked away, "And your going to stop me?" Jericho asked still following them leaving Kanan shocked at the defiance. Jericho made a whistle sound and his astro droid Sev stood at attention scurring over like a faithful hound.

Back on the Ghost Ezra was walking through the ghost looking around for someone "Zeb?" he walked by some Bogen who had snuck onto the ship, suddenly he ran into Chopper knocking both of them to the ground "Hey, do you know where Zeb is?" The droid made a few annoyed beeps as Ezra asked "Yeah, do you know where he went?" It grunted back at him giving him the answer he wanted.

Eventually, Ezra made his way to the cliff over looking the base where Zeb had set up a little spot just for him "What are you doing out here, big guy?" Ezra sked as he hoped on top of the radio "Oh, hey Ezra." Zeb said seeing him turning down his music and listeing in his rocking chair "Just getting a little fresh air and privacy." Ezra took a seat next to him, "Hey, pull up a crate, watch the sunset."

"We're gonna be leaving soon, Kanan and me." Ezra said as Zeb looked back "Jericho and Ahsoka going with you?" he asked "Ahsoka is, I don't know if she'll let Jericho." Zeb shrugged "Yeah, I figured, goin' after the "red blades," huh?" he asked again and Ezra replied "Yeah, I don't know when we'll be back." He said softly shaking his head unsure about the future "Or if we'll be back" he said sullenly, "Hey, hey, bad luck to talk like that, you'll be back." Ezra saw the lasat smile at him "Course we'll probably have toppled the Empire by then. "We can swap war stories."

Ezra didn't smile, "What if its like Mina." Ezra said looking at the ground "What if its me they bring back covered up." Zeb shook his head "Come on now kid, you can't think that way."

"… But, this is war." Zeb said looking at the dirt, "We've been lucky, so… so lucky." Zeb sighed as he turned down the music so it was off "When the Empire first buried Lasan, we lost a lot of good men, and women." Zeb said to him "It's never easy to loose a friend, so don't you go loosing yourself."

The boy tried to crack a smile "It's a deal."

Meanwhile on the north side of the base, Rex, Jericho and Sabine exited the Phantom looking for Dicer, ""Spectre-5 to Phoenix-6, where are you?" Sabine called into her communicator "Deiser, come in."

The three of them started to look around, Jericho saw her A-Wing had been abondonded and her helmet left on the ground "Looks like whatever happened, happened right after she placed that sensor." Rex said as he picked up the pilots half open helmet "Someone else is here." He said as Jericho looked over his shoulder curling his hand into fist "Or something else." Just than both Jericho and Sabine saw the monster that took Dicer "Behind you!"

"What is that thing!?" Sabine said as she and Rex took out their blasters "It's a Krykna." He said, the Krykna were six-legged, spider-like creatures that had durable skin and cocooned their prey in underground hives. The white spider like monster growled at him through its beaked mouths surrounded by a pair of fanged pedipalps. "Do you think it's aggressive?" Rex asked as they held up their blasters and Jericho turned on his yellow lightsaber "I'm not waiting to find out!" Sabine said as she opened fire on it but the monster started to crawl towards them and it did no affect with its thick hide "That hides too thick for blaster fire." Rex said, "Lets see how ell it does against lightsaber." Jericho leapt up to it driving his lightsaber right into the monsters head. Killing it instantly, "More incoming!" Sabine said as more of the Krykna, they started to open fire on them backing up "Get to the ship." Rex said as they opened fire on them. Even Sev turned into its combat mode opening fire on them.

Sabine held up her wrist communicator "This is Spectre-5, we're under attack! We need backup, some of the krykna started to surround them two of them backed up to Rex and grabbed him with their large legs "Get off me, you lousy crawler!" the old clone screamed as Jericho saw them grab him "Rex! Rex!" both Sabine and Jericho started to chase after him, Sabine was cut off by more of the spiders and Jericho sliced through them. "I'm coming Rex!" he yelled as he ran up to a hole in the ground, where the monsters dragged him in the darkness. He heard the gunfire starting to go faint and looked back to see Sabine getting cornered by the Kyrkna. He looked down at the whole still hearing Rex screams and saw Sabine about to be overwhelmed. Jericho shook his head with a swear and ran abck over to her slicing up spiders before landing next to her "They just keep coming." He said holding up his lightsaber.

"What are you waiting for?" Sabine said to the spiders, "Come on!" she yelled as they backed up to the spiders. The roar of an engine started to rise from behind as the Ghost rose up to the top of the ledge where the sensor was, it opened fire on the spiders driving them back.

The door opened and the rebels rushed out blasters ready, the second Zeb saw them he groaned "I hate multi-leggers."

"Where's Rex?" Ezra asked as Sabine replied "Those creatures took him, I think they got Dicer too." She added as Jericho summoned up her helmet with the force. Jericho look at it "If they did… lets go find them."

Sabine looked to the droid as Sev "Chopper, locate Rex's position!" the droid grunted as it started to do the scan "He says this way." She said gesturing to a tall cave sticking out of the the ground.

"I'll, uh I'll guard the ship." Zeb said hesitating "We need you, Zeb." Hera said taking out her blaster "Chopper, stay here two and keep the Ghost ready for take-off, Sev same thing." She said to the droids Jericho looked back "No, Sev comes with us." Hera looked at Jericho "We need him to guard the ship."

Jericho shot his head toward her "Seves got mark five combat programs, advanced weaponry, Chopper has a taser." Jericho spat back as Hera held up her blaster "Which is why Sev needs to stay behind to protect Chopper and the Ship."

The boy rolled his eyes "Fine, we don't have time to argue." He snapped heading toard the tunnel with the others "More than two legs is just excessive." Zeb said to himself as they went into the tunnels to rescue their friends. The jedi turned on their lightsabers giving off the blue and yellow blades light for them to see "Stay sharp and stick together, they have tough armor." Sabine said as they walked in looking around the maze of tunnels. "Aim for the eyes." The Specters kept walking into the caverns till they came to a fork in the tunnel "We need to split up." Kanan said "Jericho, go with Hera." Kanan said as the boy started to walk over to them "No, stay with Kanan." Hera said stopping him "Sabine, Zeb, with me, let's go." Both jedi and rebels split heading into the different tunnels.

"Shouldn't we have a Jedi on each team?" Zeb asked Hera as they walked into the tunnles without the other three "We've gotta get used to not having them around."

Back with the Jedi, the three of them had their lightsabers out as they waded through the darkness "So… how's the training coming along?" Ezra asked Jericho "Really, you want to talk about this now?" Jericho asked him. Ezra held up a hand "Easy, I was only-" Ezra was cut off by one of the spiders appearing out of nowhere screeching at them.

Jericho was about to attack when "Oh, let me try to connect with it." Ezra said turning off his lightsaber and walking past them "I don't think so" Kanan said as Ezra reassured him "Trust me, I got this." Ezra started to reach out with the force when the beast suddenly attacked "Hey!" Kanan yelled running to Ezras defense cutting the spider down "Maybe I should teach you more common sense!" Kanan said looking back at Ezra "I had common sense before you started teaching me!" Ezra spat back "We can argue about this later." Kanan said chaning the subject and continuing on "You always change the subject when I start winning." Ezra snapped.

Elsewhere in the caves, the rebels weren't having as much luck either "I don't like the looks of this." Sabine said as they walked into a large chamber with a floor covered in bogen shells "Those big crawlers must eat them." Hera said as Zeb shivered "Even I wouldn't wish that fate on these little bogens."

"That's probably what happened to Dicer." Sabine said sadly "If that's true all of the original Phoenix Squadron." Hera said sadly.

Their mourning was cut short by Sabine when she spotted about a hundred small little balls on the floor "Ugh, Are those eggs?" she said as someone called out from the darkness "I could really use a hand over here."

The three of them looked up to see the Clone Captain they were searching for "Rex!" Hera said happily seeing he was okay, sort of. Rex was strapped in the claws of one of the Kyrkna which appeared to be sleeping "I met the neighbors, I don't care for 'em." Rex said as they started to try and wrench him free from the legs "Any sign of Dicer?" Sabine asked "No, none." 

"Kanan!" Hera said through her comms as they started to free Rex "We found Rex. The comms replied with Kanans voice "Good work, We're coming to you." He said as the rebels heard a very loud screech from the caverns below "Actually, I think it's time to go." Kanan said as they freed Rex. But just as the captain was free more of the crawlers appeared and they looked hungry "This way!" Hera screamed at them as they started to run back the way they came "Aim for the eyes!" Sabine yelled as she handed Rex her carbine to shoot.

Meanwhile Zeb was using his bostaff as a club "Get back, ya stinkin' crawlers!" he yelled through each swing, as they ran down the hallway they saw the spiders had cut them off "They're boxing us in." Hera said as they were surrounded. Suddenly the spiders started to screech from behind as the rebels. The jedi dropped down from another hole in the ground and started to cut a path through the spiders "Glad you could drop in." Zeb said as the Jedi started to slice apart the crawlers.

Ezra smirked as he moved "I wouldn't stand there if I were you." Zeb looked up to see another spider dropping down and he quickly moved "Come on, we'll clear a path!" Kanan said as the jedi made their way back to the surface. As they ran up to the surface the ran by an open chamber where Jericho peaked inside and saw a red suited pilots body, "… Dicer." He said as Sabine looked to see the dead body of the pilot confirming their worst fears. The boy shook his head "Jericho, we have to move." sighed when he looked to the mandolorian "Sabine you got any explosives?"

"Yeah, but their useless underground the vacuum could kill us all." Sabine said as she held up a grenade. Jericho snatched it out of her hand as they almost made it to the exit "That's the idea." He turned on the detonator and threw it back into the cave "Run!" Sabine screamed as they fled out of the caverns as the detonator exploded engulfing the caverns with a massive explosion amplified with it being underground taking many of the spiders and even their eggs with it.

The second they were free the ysaw the base has been overrun with the spiders as they fled to the Ghost. Jerichos droid Sev was in its combat assault mode firing both cannon arms with its head rocket launcher firing at the crawlers "Chopper, open up!" Hera ordered as the ships door lowered "Chopper!" Hera barked as the door finally hit the ground "This whole place is infested." Zeb said as they ran into the ship shutting the door, they ran into the cockpit as Hera got in the pilots seat "Maybe this base isn't so "perfect" after all." Kanan replied "I'm not giving up without a fight." She said as they started to turn on the ship "Hang on." Hera said as she tried to lift on, but the ship was covered in webs by the spiders "Hera, get us outta here!" Kanan yelled as he climbed up to the guns to try and shoot the spiders off "It's no good! I'm at full power." Hera said as the ywere trapped "

"Ah, they must have glued us down." She snapped as she looked out at the webs that covered the Ghost and the Krykna who were climbing on top of it "Well, we're safe in here, right" Ezra asked as one of the Krykna climbed up to the ships cockpit and started to peck at the glass "Sure." Hera exhaled sharply as she blasted it off.

Up top Kanan was on the secondary gun shooting at any who got close "They're all over us! Route auxiliary power to the hull." Kanan ordered said as she started "That should knock 'em off."

The entire ship electrocuted the bugs it it barely fazed them as they contined to try and get inside "It's not working, Hit 'em again!" Kanan commanded "N, if we drain too much power we won't be able to lift off." Hera said to them all as Jericho looked out the window of the ship to see Cypher in the distance "I hate to break it to you, but we're not goin' anywhere." Hera said as Cypher could be seen sitting on the ledge of one of the rock structures watching the battle, the spiders not coming anywhere near the stranger. Jericho and Cypher were looking right at each other and the boys eyes hardened. "Sev." Jericho said to the droid who followed him down to the cargo hold. Sabine followed and saw the boy open the door "What are you doing!?" She snapped at Jericho while he turned on his lightsaber "Only thing I know how."

The loading ramp hit the floor and Jericho saw the spiders screeching at him, he let out his own roar and charged them with Sev covering from behind. He and the droid charged out as he stabbed the first one in the eye and started to cut off legs and Sev blasting the droids. "Over here you big crawlers!" Jericho yelled as he cut through them. The ones on the ships started to see the prey outside the ship. They started to screec has they scurried toward Jericho. "Sev cut the ship free." Jericho ordered the droid that kept firing with one arm and the other transformed into a flame thrower and started to burn away the webs. Back in the ship Sabine crawled up to the top gun where Kanan was "Whats he doing?" Kanan said as the two of them saw the boy leading the spiders away fighting his way to the nearest ledg. The clif climbed up to the sky with a jagged end that Jericho was running to.

"He's giving us a window." Hera said as she saw the droid Sev cutting them free, Jericho cut of another Spiders leg when one pounced on him sinking its teeth and beek into his shoulder "Jericho!" Sabine screamed. Jericho drove his lightsaber right into the monsters head killing it and throwing it off the cliff. Another grabbed him by the leg and the pain was like fire.

Sev started to cut the last bit of webbing and sent a signal to Hera, "We're free." She said as she started to raise the ship. Back outside Sev saw Jericho being overrun and started to open fire on the spiders running toward Jericho. The droid leapt into the air bashing one of the crawlers heads in drawing some of the monsters away from Jericho. Back aboard the Ghost Sabine ran into the cockpit "We need to get out there and help him." She almost yelled at Hera.

"We can do that once we're in the air." Hera said as the entire ship shook, "Was that the engine?" Kanan called out.

The ground shook again, "No… it's something big." Hera said as she saw a crack form in the ground, it started to grow when suddenly something very big broke out of the ground "What is that!" Ezra said looking in awe and horror as crawling out of the ground was a very large Krykna. It was even bigger than the Ghost and it had a gigantic head with multiple eyes its beak was fanged and crawling over it were smaller Krykna hatchlings. Along with eggs attached to its large bodies. "Is that the mother?" Zeb asked seeing the Krykna Queen. It looked around to see all the dead Krykna and even at the smoking caves from where Jericho had thrown the grenade. The second it saw Jericho it let out a blood chilling roar. "Jericho get out of there, get out of there!" Sabine called out into her comms as the Ghost stared to lift off. Jericho was to busy fighting off the horde of spiders to hear her but he did see the Queen.

Sev opened fire on the queen and it roared tearing up the ground as it marched toward him. Jericho looked over the side of the cliff to see more of the crawlers climbing up the cliff wall right toward him. He heard a loud squawk of beeps and looked back to see Sev webbed up by the spiders before the droid was being torn apart by the spiders "SEV!" Jericho yelled seeing his droid being destroyed. Their wasn't enough time to get over to the droid when Queen was on Jericho. It stabbed its massive long legs right into the ground around him with the other Krykna running around trying to kill him. He rushed under the spider and its hatchlings dropped off and started to claw at him. He cut one of the falling ones in half before another grabbed onto his back. Yelling through its bites he through it off before cutting it in half.

Back up above the Ghost flew around and opened fire on the Queen trying to help Jericho, "Jericho get to the cliff side, we'll pick you up." Hera said as they flew around him, "Ok, I'll try." He said as he drove his lightsaber into a kryknas head.

The Krykna queen started to swipe at the Ghost who barely dodged, Zeb fired on the queen "Get back- you- multi-legged FREAK!" he yelled as he shot at the spider.

From the distance Cypher was watching it all, "Use it." Cypher said "Use it." They said again as Jericho looked around hearing the voice in his head "Use it." Cypher said again. Jericho looked over at Sev and the spiders still tearing the droid apart. He looked back at Dicers A-wing covered in webs, down at Minas grave far away. Jericho turned off his lightsaber for a brief second holding up both hands summoning all the force and rage he could muster his wounds pain driving his emotions dragging some of the Krykna next to him before unleashing a powerful force repulse sending dozens of them flying the explosion got the attention of the queen. Jericho held up his lightsaber and pointed it to the creature. It roared charging him and so did he, he ran right up to it dodging its first two legs and grabbing onto the third he ran up it before slicing the monsters leg right off with his lightsaber. He ran around its massive body slicing any of the hatchlings away and cutting off another leg. He drove the lightsaber right into one of the monsters large eyes making it scream in agony. It started to thrash and wobble towards the cliff side "Jericho, the cliff!" Hera called out but the spider had already stepped over and Jericho was still in a fury.

He drove his lightsaber into the spiders head making it roar before he started to drive it in spiders head over and over again. It started to fall taking Jericho with it "No!" Ezra screamed as it fell to the ground making the cliff crumble with it in an avalanche.

A giant cloud of dust shot up as the Krykna sted to scatter to get away and going back into ground as the dust enveloped the entire base.

Down below, amongst the fallen rocks and dust, Jericho pushed a large boulder off of himself. Coughing he crawled out of the rubble and laid down out on the dirt below. His ears were ringing. But his sense of sound started to return to hear screeching. Getting to his knees he gazed up to see crawling toward him where more Krykna. The boy shut both his blue eyes and waited for the end, when suddenly the screeching was cut off by the sound of blaster fire. Jericho looked up to see the an imperial transport had appeared out of nowhere, the doors opened and leaping out of it was both Rhan and Ahsoka.

The ship opening fire down on the spiders with the Ghost flying down low using its lights and heavy guns to shoot at the spiders, while both Rhan and Ahsoka beat them back, Rhan electrocuted dozens of them with force lighting as Ahsoka cut them down forcing them to fall back.

Jericho sighed, before falling over exhausted.

LATER

Later, the rebels had restablished control of Chopper base, "Turns out the beacons were what were keeping the spiders away." Sabine said next to one of them looking on as other rebels set up the beacons around the base. She was next to Hera and Kanan as thy watched the base set up a fence incase the spiders attacked again. "Guess we should inform Commander Sato our site might not work out." Kanan said.

"No, it took everything we had just to find this place, I'm not ready to give it up." Hera snapped getting their attention "We're not going to, the Rebellion needs this base and we're gonna do whatever it takes to keep it." She said to both of them before she walked off leaving the two alone.

Kanan rolled his eyes burying his hand into his head "I think your fence is gonna hold?" he asked Sabine "You'd better go talk to Hera." Sabine said as she finished with the beacon.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Kanan, wake up! She might agree with your mission, but you're still walking out and taking Ezra with you." She said walking off. Kanan looked back at Hera walking away than finally stopping apart from them.

In another part of the base Jericho was sitting looking at the sun set, "Reminds me of Dantooine." Jericho looked over his shoulder to see Rhan, his father. "Dantooine?" Jericho asked.

"I was from their, originally." Rhan said walking up to him, "Its just another sun." the boy said back to him, while Rhan removed is hood "True, their many stars, many world, many powers."

A silence fell between the two, "This isn't the first time you used the dark side." Rhan said to his son "No." Jericho whispered back to him.

"The first time you were able to control it." Rhan said looking at the dead body of the queen still half buried in rubble next to the base. Rhan couldn't help but smile "I bet my mom isn't happy about it, what would Mina say if she saw that." Jericho said shaking his head "She'd be happy you were alive." Rhan said suddenly.

"Your mother told me about her… I am sorry, she did not deserve to die whatever some say the will of the force is, its not that." Rhan said turning to his son "It wasn't the will of the force that you slew a monster." Rhan said gesturing to the Krykna Queen. "It was your own, the power in you my son grows, with each day you will become more powerful, but for now." Rhan said putting his hand on his shoulder "Rest, soon we hunt our enemies and the tide will turn."

Jericho watched his father go toward the Militia transport ship with Cypher, "Well done Cypher." Rhan said as he walked up the ramp with the stranger "It was a pleasure."

After the ship took off and started to fly away, Jericho was walking through the base back to the Ghost, when he walked by a large metal crate and saw Sabine "Hey… what were you about to say before we had to do all… this?" she said gesturing to the webs and dead krykna. Jericho looked her dead in the eye "Stop trying to make me feel better."

Sabine stepped forward "I'm just trying to help, we all are." Jericho shook his head "I don't want to feel better, I don't want to have this feeling helped." The boy said "I don't want to forget."


	25. Twilight of the Padawan

_MANDOLORE 15 YEARS AGO_

 _"While the jedi destroy Maul, you will attack Courscant with the full force of the droid armies, send General Grievous to secure me and bring me to his ship." Darth Sidious said in a holographic recording to a kneeling Count Dooku, holding the hologram was a much younger Rhan Jerry. He was standing in the remains of the Duchess Satines palace now rebuilt as a stronghold within a stronghold. Next to Rhan was a woman in faded green and blue armor holding her helmet under his arm. A group of Mandolorian warriors all dressed in black and red armor with horned helmets surrounded him and sitting on a broken thrown was a zarbark with red skin and black tattoos over his body. He had yellow eyes, "… This is impossible." The zarbark said "You've been betrayed Maul." Rhan said throwing the hologram too him. Maul took it and looked at the recording showing his master and the current apprentice._

 _Maul shook his head "No… no I have been faithful to him all these years."_

 _"You're a rivial now Maul, a powerful one, one we need." Rhan said walking toward him but all of Mauls Mandolorain people raised their blasters aimed right at him. "Hold." The woman with hi said "My son speaks the truth." She said getting in between them, she was Lida Jerry._

 _The Mandolorains didn't budge "We let you in for respect of your clan Lida, but not of the jedi spawn you birthed." A mandolorian hissed "And what of you Saxon?" she asked._

 _"The Clone Army is on its way here, it will be a massacre." She spat back at him, "We are mandolorians, we will stand and fight." Saxon yelled back at her._

 _"Enough!" Rhan interjected, "Fight yes, but not here, not now." Rhan tried to say as Maul looked at the hologram silent on his throne "The Chancellor is a SITH LORD!" Rhan yelled at them all "He manipulated everyone into this war, the Republic, the Jedi, everyone."_

 _The rogue turned his attention to Maul, "I've spied for the jedi gathered intel on a plot to destroy them, once he's finished the Jedi he'll come for everyone else unless we stop him." Rhan said "But we need an army, I ask Mandolore to be that army and I ask you to lead it." Rhan said to Maul who looked up._

 _"Dar-… Maul." Rhan said walking toward him hands open, "The sith have used you your whole lives, now is the time to retake your destiny, renounce the your master, renounce the sith, shed the title of Darth and let him know the name Maul is yours and yours alone I know someone with the Republic, someone who can stop the attack." Maul looked up at him "I… I…." Suddenly the entire city was rocked by cannon fire. "The Republic is here!" one of the mandolorians yelled, the one called Saxon took out his blaster "Kill the traitor and jedi!" Rhan took out his lightsaber but his mother leapt in front of the blast "No!" she screamed as it hit her square in the chest "MOTHER!"_

HYPERSPACE

In the present soaring hyperspace was the Phantom, Kanan was at the helm with Ezra behind him sitting in the back was Ahsoka and Jericho speaking to Rex "Once we drop out of hyperspace, we'll be going dark." Ahsoka said to the hologram "Are you sure about this?" Rex asked her worried covered his beared face "Yes." She replied as Rex shook his head still not happy "Ahsoka, you don't have to go to Malachor alone, I could be there in two rotations." He said holding up two fingers to show he meant it.

"I'm not alone, Rex" she said confidently as Rex smirked "You know, I could have ordered you to take me along."

"You don't exactly outrank me anymore." She replied as Rex gave his stoic yet classic line "In my book, experience outranks everything."

Ahsoka smirked back at him remembering the first time she heard those words "Hmm, then I definitely outrank you." Rex smiled at her before it faded showing sadness before he said "May the Force be with you." 

"Why is Rex so worried" he asked her as she and Jericho walked toward him "Uh, what does he know that I don't?" Ezra asked as Jericho rolled his eyes "Malachor has always been off-limits to Jedi." The boy explained.

"Why?" Ezra asked as Kanan said "Old legends." The cowboy jedi said as they continued on "Stories told to us as younglings in the temple." He added as Ahsoka explained "There's always a bit of truth in legends." Ezra still wasn't sure if he understood "If Malachor is off limits, why would Master Yoda send us here?"

"I don't know, but I trust Master Yoda." Kanan said as they dropped out of hyperspace to see a pale white planet, it looked more like a bone color than white. "There's something here for us." Kanan said as they flew down below "Yeah, something to help us stop the Inquisitors.

Knowledge." Ahsoka said as they flew down to the surface. "Why are we doing this alone?" Jericho asked suddenly as they came through the clouds "We could use the Ikar." Ahsoka shook her head "No, besides who do you think we got the quadrants from, the Jedi records didn't have the quadrants for them so the Militia gave it to us." She said back to him.

"A ship? What type?" Kanan asked as Chopper started to scan another ship somewhere below "He can't tell, track it." Kanan said as he set her down "Let's see who else is interested in this place." The four of them looked out of the windows of the Phantom.

"Whoa, look, up ahead." Ezra said as they saw a massive crater with tall standing structures reaching out of it "What is that?" Ezra asked "I don't know, but the ship we're tracking went there." Kanan said as they flew down to the surface. "I'm gonna set her down.

I don't see any ship." They flew down to the surface as Jericho shook his head "I don't like this, it could be a trap." Jericho said as they walked out of the Phantom, "Theirs no ship around this planet for over ten cycles." Ahsoka said to her son "We'll be fine."

"Chopper, try to get a fix on its location." Kanan ordered the droid as they walked up to one of the structures sticking out of the ground like daggers. They were made of dark black stone with carvings in them "What are these things?"

"This writing - It's in the old tongue." Ahsoka said kneeling dwon looking at the writing scratching her chin "Can you read it?"

Kanan asked her "I can try." She said as she started to translate the ancient language "t's a very old form, I can only make out a few words."

Ezra looked at the monolith ad reached toward it before pressing his hand on the "No!" Ahsoka yelled "Ezra, don't!" Kanan yelled as the monolith turned red at Ezras touch before the entire ground crumbled beneath their feet. All four of them screamed as they plummeted into the darkness hitting hard ground after falling twenty feet. "Idiot." Jericho said kicking

As the party recovered and got to their feet all four of them saw what was hidden beneath the ground "What is that?" Ezra asked. The surface of Malachor was a shell, underground large monolith spearks where sticking out in the ground with black charred stones sticking out of the ground and smaller stones all around "A Sith temple." Ahsoka said."Explains why the Jedi didn't want anyone coming here." Jericho said as they started to walk toward it "We might fall through the surface? Thanks for the warning, Chop." Ezra said as the droid could be heard beeping at them from above. "Any fix on that ship yet?" Ezra asked him, the droid replied with a positive answer "He's picked up the trail."

"This way." Ezra said walking into the temple "I bet whatever we're looking for is inside that Temple." Ezra said as they walked down a flight of stones layered into makeshift steps "Seems likely, just remember, if there's a ship we're not alone down here." Kanan said as they walked down "But who would be out here?" Jericho asked "Could be an Inquisitor." Ahsoka said "Or it could be a ship that crashed here a long time ago." Kanan suggested.

"Ahsoka, you said we're here to find knowledge." Ezra asked again going over the plan "What kind of knowledge?"

The torgrutan answered with more of a whisper than reply "The forbidden kind. To defeat your enemy, you have to understand them." She said mentioning the Sith, a jedis age old enemy. "No better place to learn about the Sith, I guess." Jericho said smirking at Ezra who smiled back. Kanan looked back over at Ezra and Jericho following behind each of their masters. Kanan actually smiled at Ezra "What?" Ezra asked smirking back at him "Just noting how much you've grown." Kanan answered, "As a jedi?" Ahsoka said smiling "No, literally he's almost as tall as me." Kanan replied smirking both adults looking back "Yeah compared to Jericho he's grown." She said, Jericho cocked his brow shaking his head "Your doing this now?" Jericho asked her, Kanan snickered "Don't sweat it kid your as tall as Ezra now when we first met." Ezra glanced over at the slightly shorter boy "And he always will." Jericho rolled his eyes "Can we please focus." Jericho hissed annoyed as they joked only a hundred yards from the Sith Timple.

After some more walking they came to an area with light peaking down from the hallow surface "The ground looks scorched." Ezra said as Jericho walked up to one of the stones. "Whoa, Kanan! Look, a lightsaber." The boy said rushing to the nearby ground and picked up a long lightsaber. "And another." Jericho said picking up one he looked at the stones "Mom." Jericho said "These aren't stones… their were jedi." Ezra turned on the lightsaber to reveal a proto "A crossguard?" Jericho said as it turned off from loss of power "This was a battlefield." Ahsoka said.

"What happened here?" Ezra asked putting down the lightsaber.

"It looks like at one time, thousands of years ago, Jedi knights attacked the temple." Ahsoka said "And the Jedi won, right?" the boys asked from behind looking at the bodies. "From what I can tell, nobody won." She answered.

Kanan sensed something uneasy about the place as he interjected "I hate to break up this history lesson, but we should keep moving."

"Well, if you ask me, this whole planet is a riddle." Jericho said as he looked around looking at the crossguard lightsaber he had taken. It was long and skinny and ancient, "So if it's a riddle, what's the question?" Ezra said smirking at his master with a glint in his eyes , the mentor looked around at the boy "Why is Kanan such a- Get down!" Ezra saw a shadow leap out of the darkness talking the form of an Inquisitor, the same one who had fought Eryka and Marcius on Oon. Ezra deflected the inquisitors. The other thre all grew their lightsabers, blue, yellow and white. The Inquisitors rotating saber was glanced off of Ezras blue one "Three Jedi?" the Inquisitor said "An Inquisitor!" Kanan said as the Inquisitor turned around and ran as three fire balls flew overhead right into the jedi "Take cover!" the floor beneath them was a brittle as the top both Kanan and Ahsoka ran to the side while the two boys started to fall through "Kanan!" Ezra cried out as the master looked to his Padawan "Ezra! - Ezra, can you hear me?" Kanan screamed frantically looking down into the new chasam the two boys fell "We're okay." Ezra groaned on a pile of rocks and Jericho

"He's getting away, let's go!" Ahsoka said watching the inquisitor flee "Don't worry about me, I'll catch up!" Ezra yelled up to them letting both Ahsoka and Kanan give chase."

"Sure, I'll catch up." Ezra moaned as Jericho got up "Soon as I figure out where we are."

Out of the shadows a chuckle called out from the darkness "I know where you are, you're with me." Ezra and Jericho spun around lightsabers at the ready to see a man hiding in the shadows with a cane wearing a hood. His body was covered in shadow with dark sut abroad his shoulders "Please put your weapon away, I-I mean you no harm." The old man said as both boys looked at one another "Stay back! I'm warning you, old man." Ezra said like a dog backed into a corner. 

"Forgive me, it It's just, I've been alone so long, It's been years since I've spoken to anyone." The hermit said inching closer but they held up their sabers waving him away "You live here alone?" Ezra aksed with Jericho pointing out "In the dark?"

The shadow shook his hood "Not by choice, my ship crashed, I'm trapped, marooned." He said leaning on the crutch, the hermit said "I've had to scrounge and scrape to survive." Jericho smiled "Reminds me of someone.", Ezra elbowed him hard, before speaking to the stranger. "Look, I'm sorry". Ezra said "Okay? I wish I could help you, but I have to get back to my friends." Ezra said lowering his blade.

"Well, perhaps I could help you." The stranger said from the darkness "I doubt that." Ezra saked as he looked up Jericho kept his eye on the stranger "Why are you here?" the stranger asked him from down in the darkness "I'm not gonna tell you that."

Suddenly the stranger called out to them as they turned to leave "You came for the same reason I did, years ago, you seek knowledge." Both of them looked towards the stranger "

"It's in the temple, isn't it?" Ezra asked him "And I know the secret way to get inside, but, but I'm too old." The hermit gurgled out as he showed his frail body.

"I I I need help to open the door." The hermit said as Jericho than asked "What's inside?" The old mand held out a black wrapped hand "Help me and find out." 

"Show me this doorway." Ezra said as the old man held his arm out "Please, this way."

"You first." Ezra said

The old man peaked out from under his hood "Do you not trust me?" the old man asked "I don't know you." Ezra pointed out as the old man stammered "W-Well, then let's change that."

""Call me "Old Master." And you?" the old man asked looking at each boy "Call me, Jabba." Ezra said looking to Jericho "Lando."

The old man nodded " then, Jabba and Lando."

Back up above Kanan and Ahsoka where chopping at the Inquisitor. He was running atop the stones glancing blows off his lightsaber. "I've never had an Inquisitor run from me before." Kanan said watching the sith runaway "Maybe it's because he's outnumbered?" Ahsoka asked as they stopped "He did seem surprised."

"I don't think he was looking for us." Kanan said as they started to follow him "Then who is he tracking?" Ahsoka asked, back above Kanan heard Chopper trying to contatct him through their links "Hmm- You found the ship?" he asked as the droid sent him the quadrants "Where? He asked and the droid grunted back from the Phantom "No, no, Forget it, no time! Get over there and find that ship." He barked as Chopper removed itself from the ship and started to move to the whole "Do not let him take off! We'll follow your signal." He said as he ran after the Inquisitor who was running away from them swinging his lightsaber at the two "No, disobeying me is gonna be dangerous." Kanan barked as Chopper lit its rockets and started to fly down into the necropolis "Now get going!"

Back in the lower levels, Ezra and Jericho followed the old hermit into the darkness "How much further?" Ezra asked "You worry about your friends?" the hermit asked him as Ezra replied "They need our help."

"Yes, and with good reason, The Inquisitor is powerful." The shadow said looking at Jericho as if seeing the past which the boy had faced "Wait, you know about the Inquisitor?"

"He is my enemy." The ghost of a man said walking ahead of them holding up a fist "All Inquisitors and their masters are my enemies, but that is something I sense we have in common."

Ezra and Jericho both stopped "Were you a Jedi?" the boy asked him as "Uh, no, no, no.

But I was once a Force-wielder, long ago."

"Long, long ago." He said under his hood, Jericho held up his lightsaber but didn't turn it off "Then you're a Sith?" he asked. The hermit stopped and turned like a beast awakening from a long slumber "The Sith The Sith took everything from me."

"Ripped me from my mother's arms, murdered my brother, used me as a weapon, and then cast me aside." He said growling through his teeth "Abandoned me, once, I had power, now I have nothing." He said softly, Jericho lifted up his hand and placed it on Ezras shoulder letting him lower their guard "Nothing, I know how you feel. The Empire, it took away my home, and my mother, and my father." Ezra said looking at the ground. The old force wielder nodded "And you want revenge?" He asked the boy "I want justice!" The hermit nodded looking at Jericho too "I sense you as well have lost much." Jericho shook his head "Some… not everything." The Hermit held up his cane "Yes, yes! And you shall have it, - for I have discovered the key." He said smiling to them in the shadow of his cowl.

"The key to what? The key to destroying the Sith." Ezra asked him.

"Well, that is the knowledge inside the temple?" the hermit explained "Yes, that temple holds secrets of the Sith, secrets that have been buried with the dead for thousands of years.

And you'll share this knowledge with me? Yes." He mumbled over the words as if reciting a poem for the hundredth time. "Yes, of course." Ezras aid putting two and two together.

Above them the jedi were crashing the Inquisitor, Chopper flew over them toward one of the Inquisitors special TIE fighters landing on it. The droid saw the Inquisitor running straight toward him. The droid opened the, the Inquisitor smashed his fist into the glass "Filthy droid." The sith hissed as Chopper turned the ship on and started to fire at the Inquuisitor. At first the sith blocked the blows before getting blasted off the ground stunning him. Both Kanan and Ahsoka ran up shocked to see the droid had bested the Inquisitor "Chopper, sometimes you do it right."

The droid grunted at them in thanks to their praise, while down below another person was in awe. Jericho and Ezra arrived at the base of the temple seeing a massive door "What is this place?" Jericho asked the hermit.

"A place of worship for some, to others, an engine of destruction." Maul said leading them to the front of the temple "But at its heart, our prize."

Ezra and Jericho looked at each other again before Ezra asked "How do we get in?" the hermit began to explain gesturing to the boys "Two must lift these stones, no more, no less…. That is the way of the Sith." the old man whispered to them. Jericho thought for a second "The Rule of two." He said to himself "What?" Ezra asked.

"Always two there are, no more no less, a Master and Apprentice." Jericho said to him "Yesss." The hermit said "I served as both, now I am master of myself." The Hermit said back to the two "You seem to know an awful lot about them?" he asked.

"To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy." The hermit said down to them as he walked up to the temple "Even practice their beliefs."

Both Ezra and Jericho burst out laughing catching the old man off guard, at what the hermit was saying "Yeah, my master wouldn't approve of that last part." Ezra said as Jericho snickered to "My mom too."

"You are the sons of Jedi?" the hermit asked them.

"No he is, well sort of, she says she is not a jedi." Ezra explained as they stopped laughing "Then they are both doomed to fail." The hermit said as they walked up to the entrance with a set of stones blocking their way. "Now, young Jedi, help me, you two shall lift it." He said tapping on the rock. Both Ezra and Jericho started to reach out to the force and started to lift the stones. "It's to heavy." Ezra said starting to fade "Concentrate, break your chains young jedi." The hermit said as they lifted the rocks growling and grunting. Both Jericho and Ezra started to lift rocks after rocks down the hallway with glowing red and black rocks "yes, yes, free yourselves." The hermit said as they made it to the last stone.

Both Ezra and Jericho moved the last stone dropping it down below them, "Unless you take risks, do what must be done, there will always be limits to your abilities." The hermit said removing their doubts as the stone fell leaving them on a ledge "Seize the knowledge, seize the power."

"Do not become like me, Jabba, Lando."

Both Jericho and Ezra looked at one another and exchanged a nod, "My name's Ezra, my real name." Ezra said as Jericho pressed his hand to his chest "Jericho."

"Real name?" the hermit asked sighing "Yes, I once had a real name." he said looking to the past "So long ago, I don't remember; now, now I am called Maul." He said dropping his hood. Ezra smiled hearing the name but Jerichos, his got wide. Maul looked at him and it clicked, Jericho yelled force pushing the night brother with the force into the wall pointing his lightsaber right at the old mans throat "Jericho what are you doing?" Ezra barked "He's a Sith Lord, he's Darth Maul."

Mual held ups his hands scurring into the wall for protection and what little it gave him "No, no no, I renounced that title- I ran away from the Sith, I hate the sith." Maul said half afraid half enraged "What are you two talking about?" Ezra asked totally lost between the conversation "Mandolore, it was the last major battle of the Clone Wars my mother fought in, it wash him, he was the enemy." Mauls eyes got wide "Wait… wait, you are the son of the jedi I fought who almost captured me before- before the clones turned on her."

The two boys looked back at him knowing what he was talking about, "Yes… yes I remember, a man came to see me before the battle, he tried to warn me…. Tried to help me… but I did not listen." Maul whimpered hiding himself in shame from their glare. Jericho started to lower his blade "Man?" the boy asked.

Maul looked back, "Wait…. Wait, I see it now the face, the marks on your face you are his child, their child." Maul said slowly getting up "He… helped me." Maul said, "Or at least he tried." Jericho held up his lightsaber making Maul step back "Please… I am no threat to you, I wish to help, I wish to destroy the sith." He growled "I want what you want." Jericho heard the old hermit be.

Above them, Kanan and Ahsoka stood over the Inquisitor who was kneeling down on them, "You're the fourth Inquisitor we've seen." Kanan said to the brother who was at their mercy "How many are there?" Kanan asked him, the Inquisitor glared "More than enough for the two of you."

He scoffed at the Jedi "Nothing can save you." Ahsoka han asked "Why are you on Malachor?"

"Hunting." The imperial inquisitor asked him "But you were not expecting us." She said "Who are you after?" Kanan asked him "A shadow."

Both Kanan and Ahsoka looked at one another "Last I hecked the Shadow as the leader of the Militia on Lothal?" the Inquisitor started to snicker "He is not the only shadow who hides in the dark places in the galaxy, and he will fall soon like his Militia."

Back down below Jericho had put his lightsaber down "If you betray us, I will kill you." Jericho said turning it off as Maul nodded "Yes, I believe you will, behold the key." Maul said gesturing to the end of the room, standing in the middle was a massive platform with the same dark black rock and glowing red lines running through was an alter "It's a holocron." Ezra said back to him

"You know of them?" Maul asked "Yeah." Ezra said "My master has one, but it's different." Maul pointed to it "Because this is a Sith holocron, one that holds all their secrets."

"Well, how do we get to it?" Jericho asked him "It is a test, only someone with the courage to risk oblivion is worthy to claim it." Maul explained as Jericho kicked a small stone into the chasam " Throw me." Ezra said looking at Maul, who was shocked at the suggestion "Yeah, throw me, I'll jump, and then you use The Force to throw me." Jericho rolled his eyes shaking his head "My master and I do it all the time, well, a few times anyway." Ezra shrugged "Is the boy serious?" Maul asked "Sadly yes." Jericho groaned.

Ezra gave Maul a thumbs up, before Maul replied "Very well." The night brother said as Ezra got a few steps behind them so he could have a running start. "Ready?' Jericho asked "Ready." The two of them got ready as Ezra ran right through them and leapt off their side toward the other not even close .Both Maul and Jericho blasted Ezra across the gap on to the platform. Ezra almost slid right off before steading. When he walked up to the holocron it was also a pyramid like the temple. The second he took it the entire platform shook and the whole temple did too. "Jump!" Maul yelled up to him as the platform started to rise quickly to a crackling storm above them coming from the temple "I won't make it!"

Jericho looked up at his friend "Ezra!" "I I can't" the boy screamed up at them too afraid, up on the first level the whole temple and area with them, both Kanan and Ahsoka looked up at the temple and the Inquisitor pressed a button on his wrist "Why do I know Ezra's involved in this somehow?" Kanan said, not even notice the inquisitors trick.

"Trust me!" Maul yelled up to them, Ezra leapt into the chasm and both Jericho and Maul grabbed onto the boy with the force as he screamed falling down. He fell below them with both gave one final pull grabbing him with the force. Slowly but surely they helped him up, Maul grabbing onto his hand clutching the holocron and Jericho pulling him upwards.

"You alright?' Jericho asked him "Y-yeah." Ezra said still shocked, "Ezra… we're getting out of here." The boy said "All of us."

Ezra got to his feet, "Sure thing brother." Ezra said confidently as they held one anothers hands clasped in one, Maul looked at them and sighed as he eyed the holocron of the Sith.

Outside the temple, Ahsoka and Kanan dragged the Inquisitor in cuffs up to the temple "He's inside, I know it." Kanan groaned as the Inquisitor snickered "So is Jericho." Ahsoka said sensing her son nearby "But there's no way he lifted that door."

"Not without help." Ahsoka said looking at the door blocking their entrance into the temple al while the Inquisitor started to laugh "What's so funny? Chopper started to beep at Kanan "What is it, Chopper? What do you mean we've got company?" The Inquisitor kept laughing at Kanan who finally shook him "Hey, what are you laughing at?" Kanan snapped as they heard two somethings slicing through the air. Kanan and Ahsoka looked over to see not just the Fifith Brotehr and Seventh Sister. They were over a dozen more Inquisitors all wearing unique helmets and carrying double bladed rotating ligthsabers landing across from them. The Inquisitors attacked both Kanan and Ahsoka with their numbers "An excellent day's hunt." The Seventh Sister said as she freed her brother who took his lightsaber back from Kanan.

Below them both padwans started to try and open the holocron "How do you open this?" Ezra asked "One must be a Sith."

"Or think like one." Maul said back to them as he led them up more steps, Maul took the holocron and set it in a n opening inside the wall with a triangle shape for the small pyramid "But it has, other uses, give it to me." Maul put the holocron in the wall. The door opened up the second the holocron was in place "I will show you, Sith holocrons are keys that can open many doors." Jericho was uneasy as the door opened and they heard lightsaber battles. "Kanan and Ahsoka were trying to fend of the inquisitors all fourteen of them. Ezra ran out toward them turning on his lightsaber with Jericho right behind him "Ezra?" Kanan said seeing him "Jericho." Ahsoka said in relief "Kanan, Ahsoka! We brought help." Ezra said as Ahsoka looked back at Darth Maul "Maul."

The Inquisitors all gasped seeing him "The Shadow." The Eigth brother said "What fun, what fun!" Maul said smiling.

"He's not the Shadow." Ahsoka said looking back at the Inquisitors, "I saw you transmit for help Inquisitor, your not the only one with friends." The ground above broke open and dropping down from above like a meteor was Rhan landing in front of the jedi and Ahsoka. He was followed by Eryka, Marcius, Caliban and even Severus who was now fully healed, and at least six more Ikar wardens the second they all hit the floor they turned on their lightsabers but instead of flaming orange ones they all carried white ones like Ahsokas, except for Rhan who held his black one toward them "This is a good hunt." The seventh sister said "For us." Rhan said holding up his lightsaber.


	26. Twilight of the Apprentice

_LOTHAL ONE HOUR AGO_

 _On Lothal in the middle of the night, a lone Loth-bat was roosting under the eave of a building looking at the Captail with two red eyes, inside the Militia command center, Ikar Wardens, Militia officers, and Rhan himself where moving about. "With our new soldiers coming in we should have enough to launch Operation Doashim, but casualties will be high." Commander Freeq said following the Shadow around the command center "On whose side?" Rhan asked him "The non combatants, mostly, but Colonel Gento and I have been working on that." Freeq said handing Rhan the datapad, "Infiltrators?" Rhan asked seeing it "Yes, the shipped out last night and-" "Whats that?" Rhan asked looking at some soldiers gathered around a radar "Lt. what's going on their?" Freeq asked the highest ranking officer "We have some activity on the edge of the system, but its gone now?"_

 _"Send a ship to investigate." Rhan ordered, the Lt. saluted before walking off to do the deed, "Shadow, Alest- I mean the Chief Engineer reported that Project Ring has been completed, I for one will be sleeping much safer now with it." Freeq said as Rhan handed back the legier back to him "What of our forces here?" Rhan asked him._

 _Freeq scanned "Ten armies all under General Grievous, our armada is complete and we send them anywhere, the first army remains here, but we have the third through seventh all available to ship out on a moments notice." Freeq said "And our droids?" Rhan asked as he started to hear a beeping. He wasn't the only one Freeq heard it too "Divisions in each of the armies, besides the national droid guard here with numbers into-" "Where is that beeping coming from?" Rhan asked "Uh, from you Shadow?" Freeq said, Rhan looked up at his wrist to see a distress signal coming from his arm._

 _"Prep my ship." Rhan ordered "And gather the Ikar." Rhan added heading to the door._

 _Minutes later Rhan was walking straight toward the Revenant with Eryka, Marcius, Caliban and Severus in tow along with an additional five other Ikar. "Shadow!" Rhan looked over his shoulder to see Colonel Gento running toward him "Wear are you going sir?" Gento asked running up to him "Where I must."_

 _"But at least tell me where sir, let me send ships with you." Rhan shook his head at Gentos "No, they are needed here." Rhan turned to leave again but Gento grabbed his arm "You are needed here sir." Gento barked holding Rhan by his metal arm "You are our leader, if you are going to war than take our armies, if this is just some secret mission send special forces, but please sir…. Do not go." Gento begged him._

 _The Shadow glared at Gento, "I ran from this fight once, Gento… never again." Rhan turned away from Gento who let go watching the Shadow leave Lothal again. At the door to his ship was Cypher "Where do you think your going?" Rhan saked Cypher "With you, your lost without me." Rhan reached into his robe and handed a wrapped up piece of cloth to the masked being "You know what do it if such a thing happens." Cypher looked down before hiding whatever it was in the purple robes "Of course."_

MALACHOR, PRESENT

On the desolate world of Malachor, Jedi, Sith and Ikar stood at the outer steps of the Sith Temple the Inquisiors numbered the same equal to their enemies. The room was a lit with the lightsabers "So, the rumors are true, Darth Maul lives." The Seventh Sister said as Maul walked toward them "Formerly Darth, now just Maul." Rhan noticed this looking over his shoulder as Maul took his place next to him "Ezra, step away from him!" Kanan said to his apprentice "Jericho you get back too." Ahsoka said to her son "Kanan, I swear he's on our side!" Ezra begged.

"I see a new order has arisen sense my exile." Maul said looking at Rhan and his Wardens, "He's sith." Eryka said getting Mauls attention he noticed the one who spoke was standing next to Caliban, a Night Brother.

"Perhaps my actions will speak louder than words brother." Maul said taking his can and pulling free the ligthsbaer inbedded in it and turning it on into a double sided saber like Rhans. The old man leapt into action with the speed of a tiger into the Inquisitors, "ATTACK!" Rhan yelled at his Ikar with Sith and Ikar charing right into one another yelling. The jedi and Rebels leapt into combat too as lightsabers clashed with lightsabers in a display of skill and power. Caliban smashed his lightsaber into a rotating blade of one of the new Inquisitors another Ikar was cut down by one of them before his killer was slain by Marcius. Severus and Eryka had moved to another level both dueling their own Ikar like everyone else. The Inquisitor who had been hunting Maul locked sabers. The same with the Fifth Brother and Kanan, Ahsoka did the same with Seventh Sister while Rhan and his Wardens fought off the Inquisitors reinforcements. He was dueling tow Inquisitors at once his black blade bolding them back as he blasted one away with the force and stabbing the other. "Why would you come here?" the Seventh Sister asked as she broke off from Ahsoka next to her brothers "He knows of the artifact." The fifth one said holding up his red blade "The holocron, do you have it?" she asked looking at Maul as the battle of swords raged around them. 

Maul held up his blade to her attacking "You will find out soon enough." She side stepped out of the way yelling out to the other Imperials "Fall back!" all of the Inquisitors heard her and started to run, those who were still alive anyway. They leapt up into the air turning on their rotating blades to fly away. The Wardens watched turning to Rhan, "Severus." The young warden was looking over one of their dead before standing up "Hunt them, give them no quarter." Severus nodded "With me." Severus ordered as the Ikar started to chase after them. Leaving Rhan alone with the rebels and Maul. He walked up to Ahsoka quickly "Are you alright?" he asked she ignored him looking to someone she had also thought long dead.

"Maul, what game are you playing?" she asked

"I am the enemy of your enemy now, and I have my own reasons for wanting the Empire to fall." He replied looking to Rhan "But we have little time. the one they call Vader will be here soon."

"How do you know this?" Kanan asked him "His dogs will tell him where we are." Maul said as he looked at his new 'allies'.

"Three Jedi, a 'part timer'…" he said looking at Kanan, Jericho, Ezra and Ahsoka than at Rhan "Plus the leader of your own disciples, I see you no longer follow the rule of two my old friend?" Maul said looking at Rhan both got right in each others face "We are not Sith anymore Mual, my disciples walk both light and dark just as I do." Rhan said to him

Kanan got between the two "Can we focus, how do you know Vader will come here." Ahsoka and Rhan exchanged nervous glances "Oh, he will come."

"He will not be able to resist us." Maul added as Rhan took a deep breath "Let him come."

"Okay, hold on, there is no us." Kanan said gesturing to Rhan and Maul, "We are allies aren't we?" Rhan asked him "You maybe, him no." Kanan said looking at Rhan than pointing to Maul "Dealing with Inquisitors is one thing, Vader is another." Kanan said as they started to argue "And I'm not convinced we're all on the same side anyway." Ezra finally spoke to his Master who still wasn't happy about seeing Maul "Kanan, we should trust him, Uh, look! He and I took this from the temple together!" All the grown ups eyes got wide looking at the holocron "A sith holocron." Kanan said as Jericho took it "Not just a holocron, the Sith Holocron, handed down every Sith Lord sense Naga Sadow." Rhan said holding it up "This is why we came here, right? To find out about the Sith."

Ezra said to them as Rhan looked over at him "To find a way to beat them, Ahsoka, you said we came here for knowledge." Ezra asked "Ezras right, this is it." Jericho said taking the boys side.

"Ezra, there is no way a Jedi can unlock that holocron." Kanan said as Rhan rolled his eyes "Well it's a good thing there are not just jedi here."

Maul suddenly took the Holocron "But you may unlock the Temple itself." Maul said looking at them.

Rhan shook his head "No, we need to go now, take this to Lothal, my armies can protect as we find out every secret it has, learn everything we can about the Sith once and for all." Rhan suggested "If we do than we loose this chance to open the temple and unlock its secrets, Vader will be here and his Empire will guard this planet like a fortress." Maul said as Ezra looked Maul "How? Tell us how." Ezra asked.

"At the top of the temple is a chamber." Maul said pointing to the, very top of the ancient Sith Pyramid "Connect the holocron to the obelisk within and you can unlock the ancient knowledge of the Sith." Maul explained.

Ahsoka took note of Mauls steadfast stance on staying "Why are you working so hard to keep us here?" Maul looked away almost in shame "I cannot defeat Vader alone."

"I say we stay with him." Ezra said "Yeah? Well, I say we go, so that settles it." Kanan shot back shooting his padawans ideas down once again "Are you such cowards that you would run from this chance to defeat your enemies? Who slaughter your friends?" Maul asked Kanan and Ahsoka. "Maul is right, the four of us can do it Kanan, Maul, Ahsoka, myself the four of us against Vader we can do it." Rhan said holding up his hand and forming a fist he looked at Ahsoka "Maybe even capture him." He suggested "Kanan?" Ezra asked, making Kanan finally relent "Chopper, we're staying for a while." He said holding up his comms "Yeah, I know it's a bad idea, just scan for incoming ships and keep the Phantom out of sight." Kanan ordered the droid up above.

The droid grunted in agreement "Oh, how exciting, we're all on the same side." Maul said showing the years of solitude had taken their toll "Just show us how to get to the top, and hurry." Kanan ordered.

"This way." Maul said as none of them noticed the probe watching from afar. 

Far away in the ruins at the entrance, Ezras voice had been transmitted to the holodevice on the Seventh Sisters wrist "He and I took this from the temple And this is why we came here, right? To find out about the Sith!" it showed Ezra holding the holocron "The boy has the holocron." The Brother said looking at her "We cannot allow him to use it."

The Eigth looked at his two sibilings "I will reclaim it!" he said leaping off one of the oblesisk turning on his lightsaber and flying toward them, the Fifith started to follow him but the sisters topped as the other Inquisitors waited on her order "Wait!"

"Let him thin them out, then we will retrieve Lord Vader's prize." She said looking at all the other ones "Let us play with our new toys first." She said speaking of the dozen Ikar who had gone after them. The Ikar all held their white lightsabers in a group "We should split up." Eryka said on Severus's right "She's right we'll cover more ground." Marcius added.

Severus shook his head "No, this is their Temple, we're fighting on their ground if we try to divide and conqueror, they'll pick us off one by one." Severus said as the Ikar moved through the chared ruins "What happened here?" Caliban asked looking at all the remains of the jedi and even possibly sith all petrified and turned to stone. "A battle, the jedi must have come here to destroy the sith."

"Looks like they failed their mission." Marcius said kicking one of the rocks over "… Than we will see their mission done." Severus said toward Marcius, out of the darkness a small stone could be heard moving on the dead planet. All the Ikar turned outward. "Steady…" Severus said as they formed a defensive circle around one another. Suddenly a series of red ligthsabers rotating like blades flew out of the darkness "Left side!" Severus yelled swinging his saber up to catch one while another took two Ikars heads clean off leaving their numbers to six. With loud shrieks and battle cries the Sith leapt out from the darkenss "Kill the heretics." The Fifith Brother roared as the Ikar let out their own roars "ATTACK!" Severus yelled over him as he ran right at the Fifith Brother locked blades with him "I see you have improved since our last dance boy." Severus said nothing he only head butted the Ikar through their blades and kicked him away "

Back with the others they had reached the second level of the temple, they climbed up a long flight of stairs. "Thank you." Ahsoka whispered to Rhan, "No thanks required." He said back to his wife. Jericho could hear them talking and for the first time in a while he smiled. "White lightsabers?" she than asked looking down below seeing the flashes of red and white "When we turned the ashes of our dead into Crystals, they became white like stars." He said back "When I speak of the force, I speak of you…." Ahsoka looked aghast before looking at their son. "We'll talk more after this is all over." She told him in a whisper "I would like nothing more." Rhan replied her as they reached the top of the steps,

"Now what?" Ezra asked "We climb?" Jericho suggested "I have no doubt of your enginuty young ones, but there is no need." Maul said raising his hand and a lift in the corner of the second level started to fall down to them "Wow!" Ezra said amazed at such construction, both Maul and Ezra got on it Kanan started to get on when the old former sith held two figners up "Only two, no more, no less, you will find another lift on the other sides." Kanan glared at him with a hard set of eys "Yeah? Well, these two come as a set." He said pushing Maul off.

"So who rides with Maul?" Jericho asked, "The boy and I shall go to the west lift, while you two-" "No, Jericho go with Rha- go with your father." Ahsoka said correcting herself looking at Rhan who nodded at her in gratitude "I'll watch Maul." She said looking at the Night Brother who smiled.

The lift above them started to rise sending both Master and Padawan up, and alone "Ezra, listen to me, he's using you." Kanan said to his stubborn padawn "Are you ever gonna trust me to think for myself? " Ezra asked his master who seemd to always belittle him, "To follow my instincts?"

"I do trust you." Kanan said back to him trying to get through to the child "Maul sees what I could be, you don't." Kanan sighed shaking his head "He'll say anything to get what he wants, the same way Rhan tried." He said as they reached the top. "But you trust Rhan now?" Kanan sarcastically laughed "Barely, I'm just glad he's not trying to kill us anymore or turn you into those stupid Ikar."

Far from them in the remains of the old battlefield, Severus led the Ikar in combat, another Ikar had fallen but so to had two of the Inquisitors adding new corpses to the ruins. Severus drove his lightsaber into the chest of another Ikar while Eryka held off two at once. Caliban was knocked back by the Fifth Brother with a powerful force push through a stone pillar making it collapse. The Fifth Brother got ready to land the final blow when Marcius appeared out of nowhere tackling the Sith off him. He started to kick and punch on top of the Fifth Brother. The Brother kicked the Ikar off gathering his lightsaber to see the Jedi had reached the second level. "We must retrieve the artifact." The Fifth brother called out to the Seventh Sister. She looked back at him as she was dueling Eryka. "Away pest." She cooed blasting Eryka with a force push and following her brother into the air with two more Inquisitors.

Severus saw them go and had picked up two lightsabers dueling two Inquisitors before bashing one in the face with his fist and cutting another down before stabbing the one he was facing killing the last of the Inquisitors. The only Ikar remaining where Caliban who was unconscious, Eryka, Marcius and himself. Severus dropped the last lightsaber and ran over to Caliban, "We need to go after them." Severus shook his head "No." he called out.

"Get our wounded back to the ship, I'll go after them." Severus said, Marcius growled at him head "You need our help." Eryka said as she helped one of their wounded up "No, as long as we survive we win, now go." He said as he picked up one of their Inquisitors lightsabers and turned it on, and started to fly toward the Temple. "Who made this thing?" he asked as he flew toward the temple.

Meanwhile, both Rhan and Jericho had found a lift to take, and were rising slowly "What were you and mom talking about?" Jericho asked him, he shrugged "We're not sure." Rhan said softly to his son "But, once this is all over I want you to know you are always welcome on Lothal."

"But not as your son?" Jericho asked "Not publically." Rhan said putting his hand on his shoulder "I never had a father their for me, I learned everything alone."

Jericho looked up at him "I know, I know you- us, our family will never have it easy." Jericho said holding his arms up "But we can try at least, can't we?" he asked Jericho saw his father break a light small smile "Yes…. Yes we can."

On the other side of the temples lifts, Ahsoka and Maul where rising on the lift slowly "So, you are mother?" he asked "Yes, and you should know if you even look at my son again, I will finish what I started on Mandalore." Maul chuckled "Cause it ended so well last time?" 

Meanwhile Ezra and Kanan where still arguing, "Why can't you see what Maul is doing?' Kanan aked "Why can't you trust me?" Ezra asked as Kanan looked up to see the Eigth brother heading toward them from above "Look out!" Kanan yelled shoving Ezra to the side. The Brother landed on top of Kanan kickin him away. Before attacking Ezra who barely had time to block the attacks before the Eighth blasted him over to the edge knocking his lightsaber on the floor and making Ezra hold on by one hand over the hundred-foot drop. The Brother raised his lightsaber turning on the "Give me the holocron!" the Eighth snapped at Ezra ready to slice his hand off and kill the boy right their. "Ezra!" Maul yelled as the other appeared coming to their aid, they rushed around the corner with Maul attacking the Brother and kicking him off the side of the temple. But his lightsaber flew out to the darkness to regroup. "Looks like they've figured out your plan." Kanan said as Ahsoka helped him up.

"Then we shall alter it, I recommend that we split up and scale the Pyramid from two sides." Maul suggested "They will also have to divide their forces, and let me guess, Ezra goes with you?" Kanan asked him "No, thanks."

"It is the logical choice." Maul said "I say we split up, trust me." Ezra begged him, Kanan finally sighed giving in "Excellent, excellent, you will find another lift on the far side, we will meet again on the next terrace." He said gesturing to the other sides as he headed to the temple lift "No, we split up but Jericho goes with Ezra." Rhan said "Your with me." Rhan growled at Maul who hesitated "… Very well."

Jericho and Ezra got on the lift and it started to rise, both Ahsoka and Kanan headed to the other lifts while Maul and Rhan headed to the opposite one. "So I see you have done well for youself?" Maul asked him, "Enemies are good teachers, I implanted what you did with the crime syndicates but on one planet and now… I have an army." Rhan said as they got onto a lift "Impressive, and these… Ikar?" Maul asked hands behind his back "My disciples, they are strong."

"Like us." Rhan explained to him, "I sensed the darkness and light within them… how?" Maul asked astonished "Maul, I've found a way to turn the darkness away." Rhan said gesturing to his duel eyes "After we end this, come with me to Lothal, you are not the only who the Emperor used and who now stands against him."

On the first lift both Ezra and Jericho were rising slowly "Should we trust Maul?" Jericho asked Ezra "Why not, he hasn't given us any reason to doubt him so far?" his friend shrugged shaking his head "I don't know, my mom told me stories about how this guy use to be."

"Kanan did the same thing to me with your dad?" Ezra said, Jericho shrugged, "Yeah but fighting the darkside with the darkside?" the son of Rhan and Ahsoka started to say "Kanan always said fighting is a last resort, not a first." Ezra said.

Both of them chuckled at their masters "Ezra, we were given your gift for one reason, to use it, right?" Jericho suggested as Ezra nodded.

They finally rose to the top, and looked up to see surrounded by the Inquisitors probes, both boys light up their lightsabers deflecting incoming blaster fire. "We have the worst luck." Jericho said as they got back to back "Kanan says there's no such thing as lu-" "I swear to the stars if you finish that sentence."

"Than shut up and fight." Ezra said as the two of them sliced the drones up, the second they cut some of them down they heard a lightsaber turn on. They looked up another flight of stairs to see the Seveth Sister "Hello boys."

Ezra and Jericho looked up and charged her. She attacked them force pushing Ezra back and sending the rest of her droids to attack Jericho. He sliced the droids apart when some of the sparks flew into his eyes. The Seventh Sister ran right at him be barely dodged her blades blocking another when she grabbed him with the force throwing her in the wall of the temple. Ezra cut down the last droid and attacked her. She deflected his blows easily before "EZRA!" Maul yelled running around the corner with Rhan he through the lightsaber right at the Seventh Sister blasting her back. He held up his hand grabbing the womans throat with the force. Rhan rushed over to his son "Jericho, Jericho!?" he shook his sons body, he was stunned and starting to come too.

Maul held the Seventh Sister by the throat "Ezra, strike her down, use your anger." Maul yelled at Ezra who was in front of the "That's it, young one, use your anger, use your pain, let it fill you, fuel you." He yelled at the boy.

"Strike her down! You want to end this? Finish her!" Maul hollered at Ezra who saw the fear in the Seventh Sisters eyes "I can't." Ezra said lowering his blade "You must." Maul said "I can't!" he said again. Maul yelled as he through his lightsaber right at the Seventh Sister cutting her in half. Maul walked up to Ezra and put his hand on his shoulder as Jericho got helped up "The next time you hesitate like that, it may cost you your life, or the lives of your friends." Maul said to him as they started to hear the sounds of lightsabers clashing on the other side "We must hurry, I fear our companions are in danger."

Maul looked up to see a shadow moving across the openigns in the ground above heading toward them "What is it?" Ezra asked "Nothing, we must not delay." Maul said as Rhan and Jericho rejoined them "We will handle this." Maul said gesturing to himself and Rhan "You two take the holocron." Maul said handing Ezra the holocron he had taken from before.

"Place it in the obelisk, activate the temple, gain the knowledge you seek, I'll meet you at the top." Maul said as they ran around the corner with Rhan, both the Fifth Brother, Eighth Brother and the other two Inquisitors had surrounded Kanan and Ahsoka. Rhan and Maul attacked the two other Inquisitors. While Kanan fought the Fifth Brother and Ahsoka dueled the other brother. Rhan grabbed the one he was dueling with the force and unleashed a blast of force lighting while Maul drove his lightsaber right into the Inquistors chest. Kanan and Ahsoka kept fighting theirs, they switched off driving the lightsabers at the enemies Ahsoka swung her leg around and kicked the Fifth brother in the face before Kanan drove his lightsaber into his back. The Eighth Brother saw he was surrounded and backed up to the ledge. He held up his lightsaber which turned on spinning around and started to fly away. But the lightsaber started to short circuit and he fell to his death.

Kanan sighed seeing the battle was over, "Hold we have one more." Maul said seeing a flying lightsaber blade when suddenly they saw it was Severus "No that is my apprentice." Rhan said holding up his lightsaber to him. To show he was okay "Where's Ezra?" Kanan asked Maul who smiled "You mean, my apprentice?" Mau yelled turning on his lightsaber and slashing it right at Ahsoka and Kanan. Ahsoka saw it coming and dodged "Kanan!" Ahsoka screamed. Rhan turned around to see Maul force blast him right off the wall.

"SHADOW!" Severus roared seeing Rhan fall, Ahsoka turned on both her lightsabers looking at Maul "My apprentice is activating the temple, or more precisely, this battle station, which I shall use to exact my revenge on all my enemies!" Maul yelled at her "Traitor!" the Sith looked up to see Severus drop down holding up his white lightsaber and smashed it right on Maul "Your loyalty is admiral apprentice, but you are not warrior." Maul growled at Severus who got up holding his lightsaber to him "I am your end."

Maul heard Severus yell as he and Ahsoka attacked the Sith Lord. Severys swung from above and Ahsoka below and Maul flipped out of the way of their blows. Deflecting another of Severus's attacks and locking blades with Ahsoka when he force pushed Severus away, "I will take the jedis apprentice, I will take your son and only one of them shall stand at my side." Ahsoka unlocked their blades and smashed her fist right into Mauls face "Big mistake."

Up above both Kanan and Ezra were running up to the temples top. It was an opening with an oblesik with red lights running through the walls giving the room a red tint. The floor was dark black with same lines glowing through the floor in a technical like design "Look at this place." Jericho said "Yeah, it likes nothing I've ever seen."

They walked up to the oblesik with Ezra holding the holocron. "You do it." Ezra said handing him the Sith Holocron, "No way after you." Jericho suggested "Hey I carried it up here." Ezra said as they started to play hot potato with it "No." "Yes." Ezra said as they kept tossing it to one another Ezra tried to hand it off to Jericho but the boy slapped it out of the air right into the oblesik that took it. It hovered in the air when the four points of it started to come off and twist back on. The monolith started to electrify it sending surges of energy through the battle station/temple. The obelisk exploded with lighting and energy shooting a massive beam up into the air. Where on top the Reveant was being loaded with the dead and wounded Ikar, Cypher was tending to Caliban having covered one of the other Ikar. Meanwhile Marcius was in the cockpit "This is Revenant to Lothal, we need to prep the wounded human and alien blood needed-zzzt" all Marcius got was static. He got up and ran out to the outside where Eryka saw a TIE fighter fly over head "I can't get a signal, must be whatever that is?" he called out but Eryka was to focused on the TIE "Whats happening?" Marcius asked as Eryka saw a special TIE fighter dive down into the depths below "The end." She whispered.

Down below both Ezra and Jericho heard a voice coming from the holocorn "Who comes forth?" the voice asked them.

"Ezra, uh, Ezra Bridger." Ezra said before he tapped Jericho "Jericho Tano." He called out to the voice "We were told this holocron is the key to knowledge." Ezra said as the presence called out to them "Indeed, Ezra Bridger and Jericho Tano."

Both of them looked at one another slightly relieved "And do you know what knowledge is?" the voice asked "Tell us!" Jericho begged "Knowledge is power." The voice thundered as the energy pulsated through the entire planet. Both Ahsoka and Severus fought Maul slashing their blades across his when Ahsoka landed on the steps and Maul just on them with Severus behind him. The tower exploded in power again, Maul and the others looked up to see the power of the temple had awakened. Kanan was still blinded by Mauls attack crawling on the floor till he found a mask. Ahsoka turned off her lightsaber as "The power will be mine! Those children will be mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Ahsoka smirked and turned off her lightsabers.

"Running away again, Lady Tano?" Maul asked smugly "If you want to finish our fight, you'll have to deal with him first." She said as Kanan stood up wearing the Jedi Temple Guards mask on his face.

Kanan than spoke his voice muffled by it "Go get Ezra!" Kanan told Ahsoka, Severus looked back at the side of the temple where Rhan had fallen "I must find my mentor." Severus said running to the edge and leaping off it "I will make this quick." Maul chuckled seeing Kanan was going to fight him in his blind state. He turned on his lightsaber and Kanan activated his blue one standing their. Maul started to circle Kanan who barely moved, Maul attacked him but Kanan blocked his first attack and his second till he grabbed Maul near the edge "You had your chance." Kanan said throwing Maul off the temple like he did with Rhan.

Suddenly the jedis comms link lit up with the voice of a droid "Chopper! Am I glad to hear you." Kanan said hearing his voice "We need a pick up." Kanan said falling to his knees still blind "A TIE Fighter? Are you sure?" Kanan asked him while back up above. Ezra and Jericho were looking at the temple "I have been waiting…" The voice echoed throughout the temples final level "What's happening?" Ezra asked "I don't know?"

"The power to destroy life is at your command." "What? No! No, no! That's not what I wanted!" Ezra cried out "Turn it off, turn it off." Jericho yelled "How?" Ezra asked holding his hands up with no idea how to do it.

The voice was silent for a time than it finally spoke one last time "Perhaps the "other" who approaches will claim it instead."

Both the boys looked at one another "Maul." They said at the same time, the two of them ran to the steps wit Ezra screaming in his coms "Kanan, Ahsoka, Maul tricked us! This temple's a weapon!" Both of them froze when the saw who the 'other' was, rising from the depths of the temple on top his personnel TIE fighter was Darth Vader. Ezra and Jericho took out their lightabrs "You have unlocked the secret of the Temple." The power and winds of the temples center blowing their clothes and hair with wind.

Vader leapt of the TIE and landed on floor with a loud thud making them back up "How did you accomplish this?" he demanded "You're smart, figure it out!" Ezra snapped back bot "No matter, the power within will soon serve the Emperor."

"Never." Jericho barked at him running up to Vader who swung at him. Ezra joined in as they attacked from both sides. But despite both of them attacking they were both blocked his lightsaber "We don't fear you!" Ezra spat back at Vader "Then you two will die braver than most." Jericho and Ezra attacked him again but Maul parried them. He swung his lightsaber around destroying Ezras lightsaber with the swing and knocking Jerichos out of his hand making it skid across the floor. "Perhaps I was wrong." He said seeing both boys fears. Down below Severus was rummaging through the stones when he heard a rumbling sound. The floor of the necropolis exploded and a shadow exploded out of the ground right toward the top of the Temple landing right behind Vader. Rhan got up his robes torn and his body bloodied from the fall. He tore his sleevlees robe and hood off right as Ahsoka walked up "Get… away…" she started to say "From our son." Rhan growled looking right at Vader. 

Vader turned to face them, and looked at Ahsoka under his mask "It was foretold that you would be here, our long-awaited meeting has come at last." Vader said, Rhan looked at Ahsoka but her face was like stone "I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to." Vader turned away from the two boys and started to approach them. "We need not be adversaries, the Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found." Vader said to Ahsoka through his suits deep heavy breathing "There are no Jedi." Ahsoka said to the Sith lord "You and your Inquisitors have seen to that."

"Perhaps these children will confess what you will not." Vader said speaking of the two boys. "I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible." Ahsoka said shaking her head "My master could never be as vile as you." She said

"Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him." Vader said looking at Rhan "A task he could not complete, and yet you chose him over me." Darth Vader growled at them "I chose him, because when it came down to the Galaxy or me, he chose me." Ahsoka said "Your Master is dead." Vader said once more to her "Then we will avenge his death." Ahsoka said as Rhan and Ahsoka turned on their lightsabers "Revenge is not the Jedi way." Darth Vader called out to her "We are no Jedi."

Both Ahsoka and Rhan charged right at Vader who headed straight toward them, Ahsoka slid on her knees doding his first blade, and Rhan hacked right into Vader and the three of them started to battle. Rhan flipped over Vader who Ahsoka attacked swiping up bit Vader parried her blow and tried to swing back at the rogue. Jericho and Ezra watched as they fought "We need a lot more training." Ezra said to him, "The holocron!" Jericho said, "We can't let him get it." Ezra said as the two boys started to try and recue it. They tried to get close but the power radiating from it pushed them back, when Ezras hand got closer than Jerichos some of the force lighting bit Ezras hand making hism yell "It takes too, remember." Jericho said to him, Ezra and Jericho looked at one another when he held up his hand "Lets do this, together."

The two boys reached into the oblesik which started to electrocute them. The two padawns reached in and fought through the pain as one till they had the holocran and ripped it out of the temple shutting off its power. The two were blown back ten feet skidding to halt but they had the holocron "Ezra!" They looked up to see Severus had made his way back to the top and was helping Kanan toward the two of them "Kanan!" Ezra said rushing toward him with the holocron when he saw the mask "Wait, what happened, why are you wearing that?" Ezra asked him "I'll explain later! Chopper, get the Phantom ready." He ordered

As back across from them Rhan and Ahsoka where fighting her old master. "We've got the holocron we neet to get out of here." Jericho said holding it up "Where's Ahsoka?" Kanan asked "With Vader." Ezra said as they looked over at the battle.

"You are fools, the Empire and the Sith cannot be challenged." Vader thundered to them, "And yet here we stand." Rhan said as they had fought all the way to the side of the temples platform "No, here you fall." Vader said moving with speed like a cannon ball toward Rhan who barely had time to dodge. The sith lord lumbered toward them like an avalanche, Ahsoka tried to attack him from the flank but Vader spun around bashing her with the back of his fist. "You betrayed, me both of you, and now you will die here together." Rhan turned his lightsaber off shoving it in his sash before he summoned up force lighting. Roaring he through everything he had right into Vader shocking him with all of his power. Ahsoka could see Vaders skeleton through the armor as the lighting lit up through it "Ahsoka, now." Rhan roared at her

Ahsoka watched as Rhan started to kill Vader, she could see the power in Rhans eyes the fury, the hat. "Rhan, Rhan stop." Ahsoka said running up to him. She grabbed a hold of his face "Look at me, Look at me." She begged dropping one of her lightsabers. Rhans power started to fade leaving Vader on his hands and knees "Don't go back into the darkness don-" the entire temple shook powerfully all of a sudden, from the loss of the holcron "The temple's starting to collapse!" Jericho said as they struggled to keep their footing.

Back with Vader and the other two, Vader saw his chance and he took it. He turned on his red lightsaber and rushed right at Ahsoka, "No!" Rhan said pushing her out of the way behind him. having Vader cut right into Rhans torso. "RHAN!" Ahsoka screamed seeing Rhan hit the floor, she summoned both of her ligthsabers two her screaming like a mad woman as she attacked Vader who was already moving against her. Severus ran over to Rhan with Jericho next to him as Ezra helped Kanan to the Phantom "We're coming as fast as we can! Just be ready to go." Ezra said Jericho handed Ezra the holocron before he and Severus started to run over. Jericho summoned his lightsaber turning on the yellow blade holding it on guard as they got to Rhans side. "Mentor." Severus slid down next to him as he cupped is head while Ahsoka fought Vader with everything she had "Shadow… shadow." Severus said as Jericho whispered "Father?" Rhans eyes shot open looking at his son, Severus looked up at Jericho than down at his father. "He's alive, we need to get him out of here." Severus said helping Rhan to his feet with Jericho.

They started to fumble toward the Phantom which had parked itself on the edge of the temple.

Vader countered another one of Ahsoka blows "Everything you are, is because of me Ahsoka, your skill, your power, your anger." Vader said as he pushed her to the edge literally, "You belonged to me." Vader said using the force to hit her like a wave knocking her off her feet and nearly off the temple.

"Come on." Ezra called out to the others as the ywere almost to the ship, when suddenly something grabbed onto him "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ezra screamed as Vader was heading toward them now using the force to try and rip the holocron out of Ezra hand, but the boy didn't let go "Kanan! It's him!" Ezra cried outas Kanan grabbed onto the boy holding each other "I know! I got you!" Kanan said "Ezra!" Jericho yelled as he carried his father toward the ship. Ahsoka recovered and saw Vader was about to take the holocron. Ahsoka got to her feet and ran right at vader "Anakin!" she screamed calling him by hi name and slashing her lightsaber right at the sith lords head slicing off half of Vaders mask. Vader let go of Erzra who was able to help get Kanan on the ship "Ahsoka!" looked back at Vader as the temple closed in around them. Jericho and Severus started to get to the phantom too as Ezra called out "Come on, hurry!" she was about to answer when she heard the voice of her master, not of Vader "Ahsoka!" she turned around to see half of his face seen under the helmet, his eye yellow and red of a sith "Ahsoka… him or me?" He asked

"…Anakin." She whispered seeing him as he stood up looking at her, she looked back at Rhan who was being loaded onto the Phantom. She looked back at her master "I've made my choice." She said turning to leave him to his fate "Then you will die." Vader said holding up his lightsaber when Ahsoka stopped "no… we both will" she whispered as she turned on her white lightsabers and ran right at Vader as the temple collapsed "MOM!" Jericho screamed as Rhan looked up weakly to see the temple taking her with it. "No! No!" Ezra screamed seeing it go. Jericho started to try and lift the temple back up but it was to heavy. "Severus." Rhan whispered as he got up "…Mentor?" Rhan held up his black lightsaber hilt "Look after them… look after my son." Rhan said looking at Jericho as Severus took the lightsaber and Rhan took his white one he looked back at Ahsoka one more time than at Severus "I lost her once, never again."

Severus tried to hold him back "Mentor no-" Rhan rushed out of the Phantom past the blind Kanan. He hit the floor and slid under the last crack in the temple as it shut by Ezra force pushing a screaming Jericho into Severus arms, who dragged him back into the Phantom "NO, NO mom!" Jericho screamed as they dragged him into the Phantom

"Ezra! Ezra, let's go!" Kanan called out form inside as Severus got on the controls, Ezra finally got up and ran inside as it took off. The entire temple stared to fall apart and so did the ground above. When the Phantom broke through Marcius and Eryka saw it insdie the Revenatn and started to take off after them. Inside the Phantom Kanan was whispered to Ezra "There's nothing we can do now, it's over, it's over. Kanan said over and over as Ezra clutched the Zith Holocron weeping. Along with him in the corner on the floor Jericho had both hands in his head his top knot had come slightly undone lettings streaks of hair cover his head and face as he cried "Oh stars, oh force…" he cried out as they flew away without their leaders.

Severus lookedover to see the Revenant flying next to them "Severus, what going on, where's the Shadow?" the voice of Eryka asked through the comms "Follow me to these quadrants…" Severus said weakly looking back at the Jedi "What why?" Marcius asked.

"Just do it." He ordered as they flew into the stars.

CHOPPER BASE

The Phantom, flew down to Chopper Base where the rebels were coming out to greet them. When the doors to the Phantom opened, Ezra and Chopper helped the blinded Kanan out making everyone look to see where Ahsoka was. Rex was the first to see she wasn't their and looked away in either shame, anguish, or despair. Hera walked up to the blinded Kanan and even though he couldn't see it her face was covered in pain. She embraced him in a hug as the rebesl saw Ahsoka wasn't with them.

Finally exiting the ship was Jericho, he wobbled out of the ship like a phantom himself, Zeb and Sabine ran up to Ezra, "Kid, kid what happened?" Zeb asked holding him, "Ahsoka…. She-she- stayed behind to fight Vader." He said as The Revenant followed from behind with its Ikar landing next to one another, when the Ikar ran out of the Revenant to see Severus walk out his face speaking a thousand words.

Marcius started to shake his head backing away "No… no… no, we go back." Marcius said running back to the ship. Severus ran up to him "Marcius, Marcius." He said grabbing onto him "We can't, we can't go back." Rhans apprentice said shaking him "Coward." Marcius yelled throwing a fist right into Severus Jaw but it barely phased him "He's gone." Severus said grabbing him holding up Rhans lightsaber.

"He's gone, but we can save him." Severus said again as Cypher walked out using the bony like hand to lean on a part of the ships loading ramp "We need to get back to Lothal, we rally every ship, every droid, and every man and woman and we rescue him." Severus said grabbing Eryka by the shoulder

Marcius looked at Eryka than at Severus "Yes- yes, we go back to Lothal, but I wasn't able to get a signal out on Malachor." Hera overheard them talking and stopped holding Kanan "Wait." She called out as they started to board their ship.

"We don't have time to wait." Severus said back to her, her eyes got wide "Oh stars… you don't know, none of you do." Just as Hera said they heard the sound of something breaking through the atmosphere above and falling through the could's was a ship, it was one of their dreadnoughts it was flying straight toward the ground burning from fresh wounds. The Dreadnought, Providence Class Mk .II falling to the surface before carving up a scar in the sands and rocks, coming from a planet in trouble.


	27. Fall of the Militia

_LOTHAL TWO HOURS AGO_

 _TANGLETOWN_

 _Tangletown was a thriving farming community, located on the planet Lothal that referred to itself as the "Food Basket of Lothal," touting its fruits, spices, and flavors. It had a historic downtown area, and called itself the "Relaxation Oasis of the Outer Rim." After the Galactic Empire arrived on Lothal, the citizens of Tangletown and other outlying farming communities were removed from their homes on the order of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, governor of the Outer Rim, and relocated into a shantytown that they derisively referred to as "Tarkintown." After the Militia uprising the town had been restored to its former glory, Militia regulars patrolled the streets as trucks and ships brought in as much seed for food and even trade had began to pick up again from smugglers._

 _It was night now, early in the morning and the sun had not yet risen, a young Militia soldiers was sitting on the edge of the town at the checkpoint, he had his helmet off and was looking out across the planes of Lotha. He spotted something moving through the tall grasses and raised his blaster rifle toward it when he saw a large white Loth-wolf. It was as big as a horse and its eyes pericing gold as it glared at the young soldier, it started to growl and the soldier cocked his blaster rifle ready to shoot. "Don't shoot." Someone reached out and lowered the soldiers gun. He looked over to see another Militia soldier a Lt. "But Lt." he said seeing his rank "It's probably one of the Shadows wolves, I saw him walk right into our army with them when we took Greypeak."_

 _The soldier lowered his weapon and the wolf stopped its growling "See, it knows you protect Lothal." The Lt. said under his helmet "What?"_

" _Old omen, your not from Lothal are you?' the Lt. said as the wolf started to move away leaving the soldiers to their post "… No, Garel sir." The Lt. nodded "I was there, were you part of the resistance?" he asked as they walked back to the checkpoint leaning on a speeder._

 _The young Militia soldier shook his head "No sir, but signed on afterwards, but what about this omen?"_

 _The officer chuckled, "Lothal use to be covered in animals, before the Empire, seeing a wolf reminds me of when I was a youngling, the ancient Lothalians use to ride them into battle."_

 _The young soldier smiled "Never heard of any ancient battles here on Lothal, hell I didn't even know there was a rebellion until you attacked Garel." The young soldiers said, the Lt. nodded "Yeah we just laid down last time, let the Empire come in and take everything."_

 _The young soldiers comms started to beep, than so did the officers, so did their speeder. Than all of sudden the other soldiers started to receive coms, they both looked up to see the stary sky light up with red and green, "Looks like their back to try it again."_

 _Thousands of feet above them in the atmosphere of Lothal Commander Dalzeel stood on the bridge of her own ship "We have imperial ships dropping out of hyperspace, code red, code red." she screamed in her commander chair her ship shook violently before the bridge itself exploded. Hundreds of Imperial Star Destroyers had dropped out of hyperspace with more following behind as a swarm of TIE fighters charged in cannons blazing. The militia ships started to get into position as the Dragons started to turn starboard or to port to aim their Ion cannons at the enemy. H-wings and vulture droids flew out of their ships and down below even more were soaring up into the skies to join them. The ships of the entire armada were on alert as General Grevious walked onto the bridge of his own ship "So it begins." Grievous said seeing the Imperial fleets unleash hell._

 _"General, we have more Imperial ships dropping out of hyperspace on the other side of the planet." An officer yelled "Send as many ships as we can, alert all ground forces."_

 _Down below the entire planet was going on alert, across Lothals northern mountain range the rocsk themselves were opening up and ion cannon barrels jutting out and opening fire up above. The Imperial ships on the day side of the planet sawt he sun eclipsed by Imperial Destroyers. Just as the sun started to rise on Captial City TIEs and Hawks were already battling above the city. Gento walked out and saw the enemy had returned, "This is Colonel Gento to all forces, I am enacting a code red priority fall back to every major city and fortress leave nothing for the Imperials, give them no quarter." Just as Gento said it he looked up to the top of the Militia center at the satellite disk. It started to power up and shot a bright green beam up into the air which fountained above the city and started to fall around the buildings. Imperial TIEs still under the beam tried to open fire but were shot down by anti air craft guns attached the Captail Building. Down below the Militia forces were rushing to positions and civilans started to scream and panic as they ran to the center of the city and into their homes._

 _Gento looked up to see a set of Ties still inside the city heading straight for the shield. "All guns fire on that squadron, do not let it get near this shield." The guns started to open fire on the squadron ripping them apart but the TIES kept flying around spinning and unleashing fire on the capital and next to Gento. "Shoot them down, shoot them down." Colonel Gento yelled at them._

 _Only two ties left and one jus exploded while the last flew right up over Gento before its left wing was shot off and it crashed right into the Shield Tower. Gento watched as the Shield shut off instantly leaving the city defenseless. The entire city began to be rocked by cannon fire from far away. Gento looked back over his shoulder to see AT-ATs heading straight for them on the horizon. They were opening fire as the Militias own long range tri barrel cannons returned fire. The same assault was happening all the way across Lothal, the Militia training ground at Mt. Greypeak was suffering the same assault. Small towns had been attacked by Imperial forces._

 _Back up above the planets iron fleet was doing its best to hold back the onslaught , the Militia armadas Dragons stared to charge up their Ion cannons "How long till the Ion Cannons are ready to fire." General Grievous demanded "Thirty seconds General." One of the officers called out to him as their whole ship shook. Outside Blackguard Squadron was doing their best to hold the enemy back._

 _Grievous saw one of the Dragons Ion cannon explode, "The Wyvern just lost its ion cannon." One of the soldiers said "Drakken is going down too." Another officer said as the Imperial flak was too thick "Five seconds!" the officer called out "Fire at will." General Grievous ordered as the ships unleashed a wave of green ionic energy onto the Imperial fleet, the Imperial ships at the front of their attack fleet were hit by the beams but others were able to avoid the blast. The Militia fleets bridges cheered seeing they had halted most of the advance, "Target their life support systems." Grievous thundered as the tide seemed to turn when suddenly "General we have a ship dropping out of hyperspace."_

 _A massive ship appeared blotting out the stars it was absolutely massive, twice as long as the Dragons, in short a super star destroyer. It opened fire on the Militia fleet moving incredibly fast toward Grievous ship. "Shoot it down." Grievous yelled at his men, and suddenly the ship lurched "Sir we're caught in a tractor beam."_

 _Grievous turned away from the bridge "I will deal with the borders." Grievous said turning and heading toward the back of the ship._

 _Back on the suface, Reaver was in Capital City with Imperial drop ships flying in and out of the city dropping off troops "This is Captain Reaver, we need reinforcements."_

 _"You got them captain." Reaver looked over to see a battalioof Militia marines running in their armored suits right at the enemy ripping into them. Gento was in the front with his sword. "Captain Reaver get every man up here." Gento saw the raider nod when Reaver looked up to see a TIE bomber up in the air, "Look out."_

 _Gento turned on his suits shield, both Gento and Reaver went flying as the marines were blown to pieces. Metal and flesh went everywhere as Gento groaned. His suit was responding but his metal arm was he reached over and pressed a button on his armors chest piece making it open up on command. "Captain?" Gento asked to see Reaver on the ground unconscious. He grabbed the Captain and dragged behind cover as Stormtroopers started to move on them. Militia regulars came around the corner and started to open fire. Among the soldiers were endless battle droids who started to march straight toward the Imperials like shock troops. Across the planet the droid forces were using the same tatics they used in the clone wars in parade formation marching straight toward the enemy._

 _The Supter tactical battle droid arrived next to Gento with blaters in hand, "Get him out of here." Gento ordered the droid who started to drag the wounded soldier away._

 _When Reaver and Btuch was clear Gento grabbed a blaster and rushed out into the street to another alley moving through blaster fire mowing down imperials. Militia forces followed him as the cyborg cut an opening. Imperial soldiers held their position when Gento saw a grenade roll up behind him "Grenade!" he screamed as the grenade exploded sending him through the air into a wall. When he recovered he looked up to see Imperial soldiers all dressed in black with what looked like pilot helmets wearing light armor with red streaks on their black uniforms "This is Inferno Squad, we have the target." One of them said under their mask. Gento tried to raise his metal arm but it was blown to bits. The black Stormtroopers smashed the but of their rifles into the colonels head knocking him out and dragging him away._

 _Meanwhile up above General Greivous was standing in the hanger of his flag ship with Militia forces gathering behind him as Imperial boarding bridges attached onto the hanger. Grevious held up both his large metal arms and the two chainsaws opened up with his rocket launchers on his shoulders prepped and ready._

 _The boarding bridges connected and the Militia opened fire the second the doors cracked open, Imperial Stormtroopers rushed in without any fear at all as walking through the sea of white soldiers was a dark lord._

 _Grievous saw Darth Vader holding up a red lightsaber, "Now I finish what the Jedi could not." He said as the General roared opening fire on Vader and charging him. Vader deflected any rockets that came his way and the second Vader was close enough he swung his red lightsaber right into Grievous chest slicing the droid generals large body in half. He grabbed the top half of Grievous body "I expected more." Vader said throwing Grievous's corpse right into space to die with the rest of his fleet. The Militia forces watched helplessly as their General was slain so easily._

 _"Fall back, fall back." The soldiers said as Vader started to advance leaving Grevious body parts behind like a useless relic. Suddenly Darth Vaders arm started to beep as he received a message. Holding up a holodevice he saw the Seventh Sister "Lord Vader, I have word from Malachor."_

 _Back on the planet surface, Reaver was in the back of a speeder with Butch driving straight to airfields as they were being bombed. The only ship still on the ground gunship, Reaver was pulled from the speeder but the droid who carried him toward the ship. Butch got in the cockpit and started to fly off. Two fighters gave chase but were cut down by Militia fighters intercepting them. "Commander Dalzeel, come in Captain Yonsel, anyone."_

 _"This is Lt. Eisen, Comamnder Dalzeel is down, our ship won't hold much longer." A voice came through the coms to Butch, "We need to withdraw, immediantly, order all ships under your command to fallback."_

 _The Lt. looked around outside to see the Militia forces faltering, the inside the bridge had been nearly ruines with windows forces shut by blast doors after the glass exploded. The Lt. limped over to the command post and smashed a red button sounding the alarm. The ship started to veer off away from the battle but was still getting hit hard. "We need cover fire, to make the jump to lightspeed." Butch said landing into the hanger of the Povidence Mk. II was getting ready to jump when they saw a star destroyer heading right for them._

" _The Vulcan will cover you." Captain Yonsel said through the commlink, his moddifed firgate was heading right toward them. The ship rammed into the incoming star destroyer sending its cannon fire off course. Just then Kaiera flew her H-wing flew into the hanger with a flaming engine with some of her owns squadron behind her. "Get us out of here." Butch yelled as the ship started to jump into hyperspace, just as Captain Yonsel saw them go the Vulcans haul exploded from Imperial blaster fire._

CHOPPER BASE PRESENT

Back on Atollon, Rebel forces were bringing in wounded Militia alongside droids to their base, "They dropped out of nowhere, more ships than I've ever seen." Captain Reaver was conscious on a medical chair. The Ikar, Rebels, minus Hera who was looking after Kanan in the corner wit hEzra. Were listening to him as Kaiera was standing behind him with Butch carrying in another wounded. "We were over run within hours." Reaver added as he shoved the medic who was tending to him away "How many ships have made it out?" Severus asked him "From what we got when we landed." Butch said to them "Oon jumped to who knows were the second the call went out, Garels fleet tried to counter the Imperials but we don't know how they did, we followed the Shadows ships tracker to here." Butch said as Commander Dalzeel limped into the medical station with her Lt. Eisen being used as a crutch "I just got word." She said as her second brought her a chair. The red headed woman had her navel coat off and her arm in as ling "General Grievous is dead, he was cut down by a red blade and we have no idea where Colonel Gento is."

The jedi looked at one another, "Vader." Severus said, "Wheres the Shadow boss?" Reaver asked.

All eyes went to the young warden, "… Gone." Severus said, "Than whose in command of Lothal?" Sabine asked.

"We don't know." Butch said as they were all silent, Kaiera looked to Severus "Colonel?" she asked looking to him. "The Shadow gave him his lightsaber." Eryka said pointing to the saber still clutched in Severus's hands.

The Milita forces who were wounded or not all looked to him, "… I… I don't know, I need to think." Severus said walking off leaving the Rebels and Ikar. As he walked away he didn't notice Cypher standing in his way "Pardon." Severus said "Severus." Cypher said looking at him under the mask "What, can't you see I have enough to deal with?" Severus asked the mystic. "I do, and I have something that might help." Cypher said as they reached into their robe and pulled out the samml item Rhan had given them it was wrapped up in cloth before Cypher handed to Severus. "Sure whatever, thanks." Severus said to flustered to care as he took it and walked off.

"If the Empire takes back Lothal, than they will soon find the location of Lothal." Commander Sato said fearing the worse "No, not necisarrily." Butch said, the super tactical battle droid held up his arm showing a holographic screen of a manifest "The Revenant is an undocumented ship on imperial lists, and the last shipment we sent here was off the records." Butch said to him, computing the probabillites. "Commander Sato, I want to thank you for letting us bring you our wounded." Dalzeel said getting up she was nearly a foot taller than Sato but saluted him in respect before walking off. Zeb and Sabine looked at one another as the Militia and Ikar looked to their wounded. "Could this day get any worse." Zeb groaned rubbing his fur covered head "Tell me about it." Sabine said as she looked around looking at the other rebels. The two of them walked up to Kanans bed where the fallen knight laid in rest. "How is he?" Sabine asked Hera "He's stable but…" Sabine heard Hera said as she bit her lip "But what?"

"He'll never see again." Ezra's jaw dropped is already red puffy eyes looked like they were about to start crying again "What, no, their has to be something we can do, please." Ezra begged holding onto Kanan clawing at his chest. "Theres nothing more we can do." She said softly to him.

The boy started to cry "This is all my fault, all because I wouldn't listen to him." Ezra said speaking of events the Rebels had no idea about "Maul, whose Maul?" Zeb asked.

"Maul, Darth Maul a Sith well he said he wasn't a Sith and he manipulated me did this to Kanan and its all my fault-" "Ezra, stop." Hera said walking around to him and grabbing him "Your brought Kanan home, and that's enough for me." She said tending to him like a lioness would her cub "Shhh, shhh its alright." She said bringing him into a hug, "I… I need a moment." Sabine said turning to leave "Sure thing." Zeb said seeing her walk off. Captain Rex walked up to them his head bowed slightly "You brought back Kanan… but what about Ahsoka, what about Jericho?"

In another part of the base, Sabine walked around the corner of their ships out of sight behind a large piece of machinery. She fell against one of the machines for support and covered her mouth with one hand hiding back her gasps fighting back tears. When she heard the sound of laser on rock and could smell something burning. She looked up to see Jericho, he was holding his yellow lightsaber slashing it across a stone leaving dark black scars into the rock. The yellow energy sword carving away the rock burning it leaving glass on the dirt next to him. He cut the stone again and again, hacking away at the rock piece by piece. His top knot was still barely holding together. He cut into the rock again and again, as Sabine approached him slowly as he cut at the rock.

He grunted and yelped through each swing "Jericho?" Sabine said to him but he didn't hear her as each cut added a new scar to the large stone leaving searing marks in it melting the rock "Jercho?" Sabine called out again but he kept hacking at the rock as if it were his mortal enemy. "Jericho!" she called out for the third time and he spun around looking at her. Both eyes were red from his own tears. He was pale too, but the most noticeable feature was his hair, a long white streak had formed in his hair, as if a had seen a ghost. He dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees out of breath "Jericho I… I…" she said getting close to him she started to put her hands on him "Get away from me!" he barked shoving her off.

"Why are you always trying to coddle me, trying to make feel better?" He barked at her making Sabine step back "We should have never gone to that forsaken planet, we should have never met…" just than Ezra walked around the corner "… we should have never trusted you!" he said seeing the other Padawan. Jericho got to his feet picking up his lightsaber and running right at Ezra "This is all your fault!" he screamed, Ezra yelled holding up his hand and by instinct force pushing Jericho away. He knocked the lightsaber from Jerichos hands into the rock breaking apart the old metal knocking the crystal from the saber.

Jericho got up "It's all your fault." He yelled again, running right at Ezra "Hera, Rex!" Sabine yelled as Jericho tackled Ezra and the two boys started to fight. Jericho started to pound at Ezra in the face who fought back "We should have killed Maul, we should have…. I should have…" Jericho said through each blow. The others heard the commotion and instantly broke up the fight "Ezra are you alright?" Zeb said pulling him to his feet as Rex held back Jericho "Let go of me, let go of me dammit." The other boy howled "Easy kid, easy." Rex said trying to calm him down.

"Rex let him go." Hera ordered as the Ikar and Militia who could walk peeked around the corner at the infighting. "Jericho this isn't helping anyone." Hera said trying to get through to him "Just like him." Jericho suddenly said "What?" Hera asked him "My mother is dead, my father is dead-" he started to say "We don't know that." Hera tried to interject not giving up hope "Cause of him, now I'm an orphan like rest of you." Jericho growled looking at Ezra before turning and walking away.

Hera wasn't about to give up that easily "Jericho stop, I order you to stop." She snapped at him but he kept walking "Let him go Hera." Rex said grabbing her shoulder "Just… let him go."

Up above on one of the lookouts, Severus was looking out at the fallen Militia Cruiser, a symbol of their fall from power and how broken they were becoming. He looked into his hand and at the small object Cypher had given him, just as Rhan had given Cypher, he uncoiled the cloth and awe covered his face. In his hand he held an white sphere shaped holocron. It had dark metal around it and the center, series of rings were going in and around it but it had rings on the top and bottom "A holocron?" Severus whispered to himself "The first of its kind." Cypher said appearing behind Severus. Severus looked at the white glowing orb in his palm "The Shadow and I have been working on it for some time."

Severus looked down at it before looking back at Cypher "Lady Tano… called the Shadow Rhan?" Severus asked.

"She's… she was his wife." Cypher said instantly Severus looked instantly back down at the Rebels and at Jericho walking away from them "So the boy is his son."

Cypher was silent for a second "Yes."

"Does this upset you?" Cypher asked Severus's back "Knowing he was just another man." Severus shook his head "I just have so many questions." Severus said as Cypher started to head back down below "Than ask him yourself."

Severus looked down at the holocron and concentrated, both the top and bottom opened up and the tips floated off and broke apart into four separate slices before resting upside down on top. A hologram appeared in front of Severus in the form of Rhan, "Severus… if you are seeing this, then I am gone." The voice said to him, "Whatever choices I have made that has led to this, I am sorry for what I must ask." The recording said as it was meant for his apprentice "I leave the Ikar to you and if they are still alive, Cypher. Within this holocron is all my knowledge of both the light and dark, follow these teachings and pass them on, walk in the twilight of the force as it was always meant to be, you will be the first of the Ikar Archons the leaders who will guide and protect the galaxy, and our order." The recording said to Severus.

"Be patient with them, guide them, protect them as long as you have to until they are ready."

"Ready for what?" Severus asked, if the holocron could answer him or if it was by chance it replied "To stand with you in the of light stars go now… and may your force be strong."

In the middle of the base, the Militia wounded were being tended, Commander Sato saw them bringing in more and setting them down in a makeshift medical camp "That's the last of them." Butch said walking up to them "How many?" Commander Dalzeel asked "From our scans out of the five hundred crew members… two hundred and thirty-seven alive and accounted for." Butch said knowing it wasn't the number she wanted to hear. "Droids?" she asked Butch, "Less than a two hundred still functioning and able to man the ship, twenty vulture droids."

Dalzeel smashed her hand on the table, making her wobble "Will she fly?" she asked as Hera walked up to the command center with Rex and a wounded Ezra "Come on kid, let get you some ice." Zeb said taking Ezra by the shoulder to the medics. Butch replied "The haul held through the crash and so did the frame, the landing gear could be opened if we could get under it but the engines are shot we need a jumpstart and none of the Rebel ships hear have enough juice to power five Nubian Crevel 6 radial ion drives."

"I thought the providence class cruisers only had three?" Rex asked the super tactical droid "The separtists ones did, ours are more advanced."

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while." Dalzeel said looking at her men "At least your men can rest." Sato said.

Before any of them could leave or say anything else Hera spoke "No."

Dalzeel looked at the Captain "What?" Eryka asked next to Marcius "You can't stay here." She said plainly "Captain Syndulla a word." Commander Sato asked her "I'm sorry Commander but no, it's too dangerous for the Militia to stay here with their world under attack, to much of a risk for the Empire to find us."

"So, you will just leave us to our fate?" Marcius asked her "If that's what it takes to keep our base safe, then yes." She replied sternly them "If you do this, then whatever alliance we had is over." Dalzeel said reaching for her blaster Hera reached for her own "If that's what it takes." A new battle was about to start but ended when "Stand down." The Militia and Rebels looked to see Severus had returned, he took a deep breath "We will leave, but we must repair our ship to get our wounded out." Severus said to Hera "Will you at least give us that?" Severus asked Hera who reluctantly said "Yes."

Severus looked to his men, "But what are we going do about restarting the engines?" Reaver asked as Severus looked up at one of the stone structures the base sat beneath, atop the stone ledges where he saw Jericho sitting "Leave that to me."

After a while, Severus had made his way to the top of the ledge where Jericho was siting the same place he had sat with Rhan, "So what, now your hear to try and make me feel better?" Jericho asked him.

The Warden or Archon looked down at the holocron "…. No, I need your help." Severus said trying to find the words "The Shadow, your father could control the power of lighting."

Jericho got up and looked back at him "I need that power." Severus said.

As the Militia worked on their ship trying to restart its engine the rebels were sitting on some of their machines watching them. "Why can't they stay?" Zeb asked Hera "You know why, our own rebellion can't afford to waste medical supplies or afford a separate chain of command." Hera said to Zeb who grunted at her "But they've lost just as much have we have." Sabine said to her "Not as much." Ezra said under his breath as he looked over at the resting Kanan.

"Come on." Hera said getting up as the sun started to set on a very troubled day, "Lets all get some rest, I don't think I can handle anymore of today's surprises." She said as the Rebels headed to the Ghost and headed to their quarters. As the sun started to set, Jericho walked into the Ghost and opened the door to Ezra and his room. He saw Ezra laying their sleeping having cried his eyes out all night. Jericho took a deep breath before grabbing a bag on the side of the room.

Later, Jericho, Severus, Dalzeel, Eryka, Marcius, Reaver, Butch and Kaiera had walked into the bowels of downed ship. The doors had to be wrenched open on the inside sense it had now power while the Krykna who surrounded the ship were kept at bay by sensors that had been palaced around the entire ship. "Who's this?" Commander Dalzeel asked Eryka "One of the jedi." Marcius said to her "The Shadow was known to harness electrical power, he told me such power could come from great anger and pain." Severus said to Jercho who curled his hands into fists "Good… cause I've got enough for all of you."

Jericho held up his hands and started to concentrate, he thought of Mina, of Sev, of Phoenix Squadron, of his mother and father the force seething from him making the entire engine chamber shake. All those inside started to tense up and get worried as Jericho gritted his teeth when Severus saw the boy's hands start to spark. Jericho's finger tips than exploded in force lighting like they did on the space station tackling the engines with power. They started to come alive and so did the rest of the ship thrusters started to ignite while the rest of the systems came online. The ships landing gear started to push outward lifting the ships off the sand and rocks. From afar Chopper base could see the last Militia ship starting to come back alive, Ezra and Sabine watched knowing who was inside. Back inside all of the Militia and Ikar sighed in relief as Reaver felt Kaieras hand on his shoulders seeing the ship was alive like them, Jericho fell to his knees exhausted from the power but the ship was alive. Butch held up its robotic arm and scanned the ship "We got forty five percent power."

"I'll take it." Dalzeel said as she started to order them around "Start loading our wounded." The other soldiers and wardens moved to follow her commands as Severus tended to Jericho he helped the boy up. Severus helped Jericho out of the ship just as the Rebels came up to see the ship was alive and so did some Militia soldiers who weren't to hurt to walk. "Thank you, your friends are lucky to have you." Severus said as Jericho looked up at him with his blue eyes before looking at the base.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ezra opened his eyes inside his bunk and sat up, "… Jericho?" he called up to the bottom bunk where Jericho slept after he moved in "Jericho?" he asked again getting up and looking to see the bunk empty. The boy looked over to the Sith Holocron sitting on his desk like a poisonous snake ready to bite.

He walked out of the room to see no one else in the ship, he saw Chopper rolling through the hallways "Chopper, where is everyone?" he asked the droid who replied in a grunt "Outside?" he asked.

Ezra followed the droid out of the ship to see the Militia ship was gone, and all the Militia and Ikar with it. The crew was all around the command center, even Kanan, he had a bandage wrapped around his eyes attacked to the sides of his head. "The Militia left last night." Hera said "Just as you said they should." Zeb said "It's for the best." Kanan said leaning on Hera, "How you feeling Kanan?" Ezra asked getting their attention "I'm alive aren't I." Kanan said smiling softly but not turning to face him since he couldn't see. That's when Ezra noticed Jericho wasn't there and the rest of the Rebels noticed it too "Where's Jericho?" Ezra asked.

"We thought he was with you?" Sabine asked, as all the Rebels looked at one another "Spread out and find him." Hera ordered. After searching throughout the base, from the Ghost to the edge of the camp with the crawlers caves, to Sabine running up to Minas grave to find something on the ground "Guys, I found him." She said.

The Specters and Rex gathered around Minas grave with Sabine already their "Where is he?" Ezra asked as Sabine turned around holding up a holodevice and a long braid of hair. All of them realized what it was without having to say a word, when Rex saw the braid in her hand he shut his eyes in shame as Sabine activated the holodevice to show a recording of Jericho. "If your seeing this than I've left." Jericho said to them.

Far away from them, flying away from Malachor in one if the Inquisitors TIE fighters Darth Maul escaped the planet Malachor wounded but alive.

"I can't stay here anymore, I can't keep fighting battles we can't win."

Down on Malchor itself, Darth Vader limped away from the ruins of the temple his armor and black robes torn and busted. On the top of the ruins of the sith Temple stood was a single Convor looking at the Sith. The owl-like bird could be found on planets like Malachor, Atollon, and the moon of Wakassah. Next to it crawling up from the darkness was a Loth Bat, at first it seemed like the Bat and the Owl would never be found in such a place. The bat screeched and started to beat its wings before the Convor flew up with it and the two started to fly into the depths below.

"So I'm leaving, I'm not just leaving the cause I'm leaving you, and the jedi behind like mother before me." Deep in the depths of the Sith Temple, two people were walking into the depths one leaning on the other, a man and a woman, a husband and wife into the darkness together.

Across the stars on the planet of Lothal, Miliia forces where heavily entrenched in Capital City fighting off Imperial forces. Ikar Wardens fought in the streets cutting down Stormtroopes but being blasted apart by cannon fire. "I will walk my own path, even if I must walk alone and to do so, I have joined with the Militia, to you they may seem like marauders but I believe they can be more."

Meanwhile in the deep regions of space, the Providence Class Mk II. Was flying through space with Vulture droids and battle droids working on the ships haul repairing it. "I've watche to many friends die, and I won't bury anymore of you." On the bridge Severus was standing looking out at the stars, behind him Reaver, Kaiera, and Butch turned as he did toward the back of the ship. Eryka and Marcius were with Dalzeel at the holotables at the back of the bridge where standing with them was Jericho, the white streak had spread to the brim of his hair with his top knot undone letting his hair fall down showing that it was turning white. "May the force be with you." Jerichos transmission said to the Rebels.

Back aboard the last ship, the Militia were all standing around he bridge in silence as droids worked around the clock "So what now?" Kaeria asked, "Where do we go, if not Lothal?" she asked looking at Severus

"We aren't the only ones fighting." Severus pressed a button on the holotables showing the map of the galaxy looking to Jericho, "Our newest recruit told me of hundred of worlds with rebel factions, not allied with anyone yet." Severus said to them "What do they have to do with anything Colo-" Eryka started to say "I mean Archon Orn." Eryka said correcting herself on his new title "I'd rather keep it Colonel, but why?" he said to her.

He pressed a button showing Lothal still under siege by the Empire the Militia fleet still fighting in the stars and recordings of ground forces still battling across their home "Because we're still in this fight, while a single heart beats on Lothal, we will not give up. We will rally every ship, every man, every woman, every child across the Outer Rim." He said leaning on the table "We will raise an army which the likes the Empire has never seen, unite all factions under our flag and together." Severus smashed his fist onto the holotables "We will return home." Severus said as the door to the bridge opened and Cypher walked in.

"But what do any of us know about the outer rim?" Marcius asked, "We don't, but if we're going to sail these stars we're going to need someone who has." Severus said to him as Cypher took off their mask dropping it to the floor "Someone who knows politics, who was trained like the Shadow." He said as Cypher dropped the robes around their body "Who knows the dark places of the galaxy disappear into. Severus said as he looked up as everyone looked at 'Cypher' "You know such a person?" Jericho asked "Yes, he does." 'Cypher' said behind Jericho who turned around to see Cypher without the robe or mask.

A woman with silver blonde hair shaved on one side with a long set of it going down the left side of her hair, she wore a skingtight dark body suit with wrapping around her forearms and two leather bracers with white hand. She wore Metal guards over her lower legs with wrapping around her knees and leather boots. Black pants with pouches on them were hidden under a long greenish brown tunic that wrapped over her shoulders that had two pieces of faded blue armor like her legs and down her back. The robes went down other knees and she wore a dark black high collar around her neck to her face. Her face showed white skin with purple tattoos going down the sides of her mouth and out from her ice blue eyes, as everyone looked at her Severus spoke "May I introduce Asajj Ventress."

"Now… lets begin."


End file.
